bleach : Renouveau
by achille91220
Summary: Cette fiction se passe juste après le dernier combat contre Aizen. C'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents svp . Les événement serons totalement différents de la suite du manga, étant donnée que je les es pas lus encore. Il y aura de l'aventure, de la romance (un couple que j'adore mais j'en dit pas plus) et je l'espère de l'humour. Hésiter pas a commenter sa m'aidera
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ…**_

La bataille avec Aizen viens tous juste de s'achever je regarde Urahara transférait le sceau qui retiens Aizen à la soul society pour y être juger et enfermer. Quant à moi je sens déjà mes pouvoirs de shinigami quitter petit à petit mon corps. C'est le prix à payer pour réussir à vaincre mon ennemie. Shiro m'avais prévenue lorsqu'il m'a transmis le getsuga tensho ultime. Pour que vous sachiez Shiro est le nom que j'ai donnez à mon hollow intérieur. Je regarde tout le monde se regrouper a Karakura pour aider et soigner les nombreux blesser de cette guerre. Je vois Inoue aider le capitaine Unohana et le reste de la 4ème division à soigner les blesser. Kenpachi et Byakuya sont de retour du hueco mundo, ils ont donc dû se débarrasser de Yami le dernier membre de l'espada d'Aizen. Mon regard continue à scruter les alentour réalisant enfin tout ce que cette guerre à engendrer. Je me rends compte que malgres le lourd prix a payer, je sais tout au fond de moi que j'ai fait le bon choix d'abandonner mes pouvoirs. J'étais sans doute le seul à pouvoir arrêter Aizen, mais malgré tout ça, sans l'aide d'Urahara je n'y serais jamais arriver. Malgré tout le temps que j'ai eu à le côtoyais, je me rends compte que encore aujourd'hui, cette homme est entourer de beaucoup de mystère. Inoue a réussi a soigner et restaurer le bras perdu du commandant en chef du sereitei Yamamoto et également celui du capitaine de la seconde division Soi Fon ainsi que du capitaine de la dixième division Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Après de nombreuses heures à soigner les nombreux blesser le commandant en chef pris la parole.

Yamamoto : Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre et que cette batail est enfin terminer nous pouvons rentrer à la soul society.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un air solennel et je senti dans sa voix une très légère pointe d'empathie, ce qui est très rare dans son cas.

Ymamoto : Kurosaki Ichigo, pour service rendu à la soul society et également au monde des humains, je tiens à t'exprimer ma plus profonde gratitude, tu à jouer un rôle clefs dans cette victoire. Cependant, et malgré que je le regrette, il met impossible de t'aider a présent vu que tu as perdu tes pouvoirs même moi je peux rien y faire.

Ichigo : Ne vous inquiétez pas vieille homme, J'ai pris cette décision bien conscient des risque que sa engendrer. Je suis juste soulager que tout le monde s'en sois sortie vivant.

Il me donnant un de ses très rare sourire et ensuite se tourna vers les nombreux capitaines présent et ouvrit un passage vers la soul society. Rukia et de nombreuses autres personnes se tourna vers moi mais elle seule prit la parole. Elle me sourit doucement, à force de la côtoyer je voyais qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Rukia : Au revoir Ichigo, prend soin de toi et tache d'éviter les ennuis. Car même si tu nous verras plus nous on continuera à veiller sur toi.

Je lui souris faisant tout pour cacher ma tristesse de voir toute ces personnes avec qui j'ai vécue beaucoup de choses partir en sachant que je les rêverais sans doute jamais. Inoue, Chad et Ishida étais a mes coter sans rien dire.

Ichigo : Ne tend fais pas pour moi Rukia tout ira bien. Passe le bonjour a tout le monde quand tu seras rentré je compte sur toi.

Rukia : Je n'y manquerais pas. Adieu Ichigo.

Elle se tourna et tout le monde commença à marcher vers le portail et sans que je m'y attende tous les Shinigami présent leva la main en l'air en guise d'adieu. Même Byakuya ce qui me surpris encore plus. Mais avant qu'il passe le portail une énorme pression spirituelle apparue au-dessus de nous. Elle était très puissante, même plus puissante que celle du commandant en chef lui-même. Tout le monde se figea et leva la tête vers le nouveau venue. Enfin les nouveaux venue.

Deux personnes nous surplomber et malgré l'intense pression spirituelle qui émaner d'eux, je pouvais affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas hostile. Le premier qui était à droite avait la peau foncé comme chad et les cheveux en pique une peut comme moi mais noir comme un corbeau. Il était très imposant même chad à coté étais petit. Il devait être proche des deux mètres et porter une tenue de capitaine de division mais aucun signe dessus montrer à quel division il appartenait. Le second étais plus petit a peut près ma taille mais a vue d'œil devais être aussi vieux que Yamamoto. Il avait un bouc taillé et étais entièrement chauve et porter quant à lui une tenue plutôt normale. Il porter un long kimono noir avec une ceinture blanche qui le maintenais. Des sandales classiques. Malgré le kimono on devinait facilement que tout comme le commandant, il était loin d'être affaibli par les années. La pression spirituelle disparut et le portail se referma aussitôt. Avant même que quelqu'un prenne la parole, Urahara choqua tout le monde. Lui qui étais de nature toujours souriante et blaguer souvent. Cette fois pris aussitôt un air solennel ferma son éventail et le rangea. Il prit ensuite la parole.

Urahara : Eh bien, et bien, voilà qui est très improbable. En quel honneur avons-nous le plaisir de votre venue ?

Le vieux au-dessus de nous leva la main pour intimé à Urahara de se taire et ensuite se tourna vers les shinigami présent. Yamamoto les regarder bizarrement prés à tout moment à intervenir. Celui a coter de lui avança un peu et déplia un parchemin ou étais inscris « Royauté du royaume esprit ». Mon père ouvra de grands yeux choquer tandis que Yamamoto se ravisa aussitôt de poser des questions et a la place hurla a tout le monde présent. Que ce soit au shinigami, aux vizard ou à nous.

Yamamoto : Mon dieu…Que tout le monde s'incline devant eux !

Tous les capitaine le regarda choquer tout comme le reste ici présent. Toshiro s'apprêter à prendre la parole mais Yamamoto fit exploser son reatsu et hurla de plus belle.

Yamamoto : Pas de discussion c'est un ordre exécution !

Yamamoto s'inclina suivis ensuite par tous les shinigami mais ni les vizard ni nous ne nous somme exécuter trop surpris de ce qui se passer. Le grand à côté du vieux prix ensuite la parole refermant le parchemin.

Gifca : Je me nomme Gifca, bras droit de son altesse suprême le roi esprit ici présent.

Tout le monde fût choqué de cette révélation. Enfin tous sauf Urahara, mon père et Yamamoto qui avais compris qui étais ce vieux personnage. Le roi esprit s'avança à son tour et le prénommé gifca s'écarta. Il prit un instant pour regarder tout le monde ici présent et pris ensuite la parole.

Roi esprit : Relever vous brave shinigami, inutile d'être aussi formelle envers moi. Bien qu'étant le roi esprit j'apparais devant vous pour la première fois donc détendez-vous.

Yamomoto fût le premier a se relever et pris ensuite la parole.

Yamamoto : Votre altesse, avec tout mon respect puis-je savoir pour quel raison avez-vous décidé de vous présenter devant nous maintenant ?

Roi esprit : Je viens pour deux raison Genryusai-san. La première est que je tiens personnellement a vous féliciter pour votre victoire vis-à-vis du traitre Aizen. Nous avons suivis votre combat dans son intégralité depuis le royaume des esprits et vous vous êtes admirablement battu, tous autant que vous êtes.

Toute les personnes présente étais surpris par cette révélation. Mais je pense que la plupart ici présent attendez la seconde raison. Car personnellement je doute que le roi esprit se soit manifesté uniquement pour nous féliciter.

Roi esprit : Mais c'est surtout la seconde raison qui nous a fait venir aujourd'hui.

Les 2 descendirent des airs pour se poser sur le sol face à nous tous mais le roi esprit se tourna ensuite vers moi.

Roi esprit : Nous somme venue pour toi, jeune Kurosaki Ichigo.

J'étais trop choqué pour prendre la parole tandis que mon père vint se placer à mes coter en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Isshin : Pour quel raison le roi esprit s'intéresserait-il à mon fils ?

Roi esprit : Isshin Kurosaki, je viens personnellement vous demander l'autorisation de prendre Ichigo sous ma tutelle pour un temps indéterminé et l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs perdus durant cette bataille.

Dire que ma mâchoire c'était décroché et que mes yeux sortez de leur orbite étais un euphémisme. Tandis que mon père et Kisuke regardèrent le roi esprit intriguer.

Urahara : Alors comme sa vous pensez que vous pourriez lui faire retrouver ses pouvoir ?

Isshin : Honnêtement je ne suis pas très emballé par cette idée. Mais malheureusement se n'ai pas à moi que reviens la décision.

Il se tourna vers moi et posa ses 2 mains sur mes épaule et me regarda dans les yeux. C'était très rare venant de mon père de prendre cette expression.

Isshin : Ichigo…C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire.

Je le regardai un instant puis baissa un peu la tête me plongeant dans mes penser. Il est vrai que maintenant que je ne posséder plus de pouvoir je pourrais enfin avoir une vie normal. Mais saurais-je apprécier ma vie de tranquillité alors que je perdrais mes amis et camarade shinigami ? En sachant qu'ils se battront pour protéger le monde sans que je ne puisse rien faire ? En sachant que Chad, inoue et Ishida combattrons les holloxs sans moi ?

J'étais perdu dans mes penser pendant un moment avant de relever la tête. Ma décision était prise. Je repoussai doucement mon père et avança de quelques pas vers le roi esprit.

Ichigo : Si j'accepte de vous suivre et que je retrouve en effet mes pouvoirs. Pourrais-je ensuite revenir vers ma famille et mes amis ?

Roi esprit : Bien sûr. Je t'aiderais a retrouver tes pouvoirs perdu et ensuite tu seras libre de faire ce que tu voudras. Considère ceci comme un gage de remerciement pour ce que tu à accomplie durant cette bataille.

Ichigo : Dans ces conditions…j'accepte de vous suivre.

La plupart étais choqué de ce qui venais de se passer et moi le premier. Mais si j'avais une infime chance de retrouver mes pouvoirs perdus alors je la saisirais. Le roi esprit souris.

Roi esprit : Yamamoto Genryusai, Kurosaki Isshin. Je vous emprunte alors le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo pendant un temps. Soyez assurez qu'il sera traité comme il le mérite.

J'étais très surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Traitais comme je le merite ? Et qu'il s'adresse à mon père je veux bien mais…pourquoi s'adresser aussi au vieux commandant ? je décida de garder sa pour le moment pour moi et lui demanderais plus tard.

Passer tout sa, Yamamoto et les shinigami regagnèrent la soul society. Les vizard remis sur pieds retournèrent dans leur cachette. Mes amis, mon père, Urahara et Yoruhichi qui venais de nous rejoindre étais rester pour me dire au revoir.

Ichigo : Papa, je compte sur toi pour bien prendre soin de Karin et Yuzu durant mon absence.

Il souriait mais je savais qu'il faisait juste bonne figure. Apres tout je pars on ne sait où. Apres la mort de maman sa doit être dur pour lui de voir un autre membre de la famille partir.

Isshin : Ne t'inquiète pas et concentre-toi sur la récupération de tes pouvoirs et reviens nous rapidement.

Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras mutuellement nous disant au revoir pour le moment. Je me tourne ensuite vers mes deux anciens mentor. Je leur devais tellement et sa me faisais de la peine de leur dire au revoir.

Ichigo : Kisuke, Yoruhichi, vous allez aussi me manquer, je vous dois tellement et jamais je ne pourrais assez-vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris et apporter.

Je me penche ensuite en avant face à eux baissant la tête.

Ichigo : Merci infiniment…sensei !

Je me redressai ensuite et vu sur leur visage qu'ils venaient d'être pris de court. Apres tous, c'était la première fois que je leur disais véritablement merci pour leur enseignement.

Yoruhichi : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Ichigo. Je suis très fier de toi et suis ravi de t'avoir eu comme disciple.

Elle me sourit comme elle seule en avait le secret.

Urahara : Je suis du même avis que Yoruhichi. Tu es un garçon unique Ichigo et si mes enseignement -on aider alors j'en suis ravi.

Je m'approche d'eux et les prend ensuite dans mes bras tous les deux. A leur réaction surprise je pense qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Je me detache ensuite d'eux et me tourne vers mes amis. Chad garder son expression neutre comme toujours mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il était triste que je parte. Inoue elle pleurer un peut malgré qu'elle essaie de se contenir. Ishida lui rester le même et comme toujours je n'arriver pas à savoir ce qu'il pense.

Ichigo : Chad, je te confie tout le monde. Veille bien sur eux pendant mon absence.

Chad : Tu peux compter sur moi ichigo.

On s'échangea une poigner de main symbolique. Je savais qu'avec lui tout irais bien, il est un puissant guerrier qui a un grand cœur. Je me tourne ensuite vers Inoue.

Ichigo : Inoue…merci pour tout se que tu a fait pour moi et continue a prendre soin de tout le monde comme tu la toujours fait.

Inoue : O…Oui…c'est promis Kurosaki-kun.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Ishida. Bien qu'il etais un mystère pour moi, je le considère comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Même si parfois il me tape sur le système.

Ichigo : Ishida…Tu seras en charge des hollows pendant que je serais partie. Je compte sur toi.

Ishida : Hmm. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises Kurosaki et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus là que ça changera quelque chose. Tache juste de pas créer d'ennuis vu je serais plus la a te surveiller.

Je souris aussitôt. Je savais que c'était sa manière à lui de me souhaiter bonne chance. Je leur adressai a tous un au revoir avant de me tourner et de rejoindre le roi esprit et Gifca.

Ichigo : Voilà je suis prêt à partir papy.

En voyant Gifca me fusiller du regard, j'ai aussitôt compris que j'avais fait une boulette mais le roi esprit se mit à rire.

Roi esprit : Ahahaha ! Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre blanc-bèque.

Gifca : Altesse vous ne devez pas l'encourager. Vous etes notre roi vous devez…

Roi esprit : Oh arrête de toujours raller Gifca, pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui me plait tu ne vas pas m'en privée si ?

Gifca : Mais altesse…

Roi esprit : Aller blanc bèque en route, on doit atteindre le parc de Karakura.

Gifca fut couper dans sa phrase par le roi esprit tandis que je regarder la scène. Et lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi je fis oui de la tête et on commença à marcher vers le parc. Mais une vision me stoppa nette dans mon élan et regarda cette homme que je croyais mort assis contre une pierre d'un immeuble écrouler. Il était haletant et saigner abondamment d'un grande entaille au torse. Vu son état et le saignement, je savais qu'il était condamnée si il ne reçoit pas des soins. Je me dirigeai vers lui et arriver à sa hauteur il leva les yeux et me regarda. Il me sourit comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire. D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours trouvé flippant se mec…Ichimaru Gin, l'ancien capitaine de la 3ème division. Un traitre qui avait rejoint les ambitions d'Aizen. Du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait. Pendant 15ans il avait joué le jeu d'Aizen jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui révèle le secret de Kyoka suigetsu. Gin n'avais qu'une idée en tête depuis 15ans, tuer Aizen et n'avais pas hesiter a sacrifié son honneur pour y parvenir et proteger son amie…Matsumoto Rangiku.

Gin : Héhéhé, tu es venue m'achever Ichigo-kun ? ou alors me regarder agoniser peut-être ?

Je le regarder un instant avant de m'accroupir en face de lui et tout en le regardant demanda une faveur au roi esprit.

Ichigo : Dit papy…Pouvez-vous m'accorder une faveur et me permettre d'emmener Gin avec moi pour lui offrir les soins dont il a besoin ?

Gin étais choqué de ma demande sans parler de Gifca qui cria.

Gifca : Pour qui tu te prends gamin. Son altesse t'accorde déjà l'honneur et la faveur de te rendre tes pouvoirs. Ne pousse pas le bouchon gamin.

Le roi esprit le coupa d'un signe de la main et avança vers nous.

Roi esprit : Pour quel raison veux-tu soigner cet homme ? Il est ton ennemie non ? Il a même essayé de te tuer.

Ichigo : C'est vrai…mais penser a qui a souffert le plus…moi qui fut blesser physiquement ? ou lui…qui a vécue dans le mensonge forcé…qui a sacrifié son honneur de shinigami…qui a tourné le dos a ses plus proches amies…dans le seul et unique but de les protéger…même si cela impliquer de leur tourner le dos et de devoir lever la main sur eux. ET surtout…a ton besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un qui est sur le point de mourir ?

Gifca fût troublé par mes paroles et le roi esprit lui se contenta d'exploser de rire une main sur son visage. Je le regarde choqué.

Roi esprit : Hahahaha décidément blanc bèque tu ne cesses de me surprendre !

Il retrouva son sérieux et retourna vers Gifca en me disant ce que je voulais entendre.

Roi esprit : Très bien tu as ma permission gamin. Tu peux emmener cet homme avec nous mais il sera sous ta responsabilité.

Gin rester la a attendre surpris de ce qui venez de se passer.

Ichigo : Alors qu'en pense tu Gin-san ? Maintenant qu'Aizen est enfermé et que cette guerre est terminé, veut tu vivre et continuer à faire ce que tu as toujours fait ? C'est-à-dire protéger la soul society et tes amis ?

Il rit avant de prendre la parole.

Gin : Décidément tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant Ichigo-kun. Et bien que je doute que la soul society me pardonne pour ma trahison, j'accepte ton offre.

Je lui tend la main et s'échangeons une poigner de main avant que je l'aide a se lever et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour le soutenir.

Ichigo : Essaie juste de pas me claquer dans les pattes avant que l'on puisse te procuré les soins.

Gin : Héhé, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

Nous reprenons ensuite notre route vers le parc de Karakura et une fois arrivé Gifca ouvris un portail comme celui de la soul society. Mais l'énergie qui en émaner étais diffèrent. Le reatsu et les particules spirituelles qui en émaner étais plus pur encore que celui de la soul society.

Roi esprit : Nous y voilà blanc bèque. Derrière ce portail se trouve le royaume des esprits. C'est dans ce royaume qui se trouve au-dessus de la soul society que nous gardons un œil sur tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des humains, de la soul society et du hueco mundo.

Ichigo : C'est impressionnant. Et c'est la-bas que je retrouverais mes pouvoirs ?

Roi esprit : En effet, mais la tâche seras ardu. Se seras encore plus dur et intense que tout ce que tu as vécue jusqu'ici, ta détermination seras mise à rude épreuve. Tu devras endurer un entrainement pire que la mort pour réveiller tes pouvoirs à présent disparut.

Ichigo : Sa tombe bien j'adore les défis. Il me tarde de commencer.

Roi esprit : Alors ne perdons plus une secondes alors. Allons-y.

Gifca passa devant et ouvrit la voie vers le royaume des esprits. Le portail se referma juste derrière nous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux capitaines 1**_ _ **ère**_ _ **partie…**_

J'étais debout à côté de ce garçon qui a réussi à prouver a tous qu'il était un vrai génie de l'apprentissage et du combat. Sans doute encore plus que le capitaine Hitsugaya. Tous les capitaines et autre shinigami on finit par l'apprécier. Même si je ne le connais pas spécialement, j'ai toujours était intrigué par de tel progrès en moins d'un an. Ce jour est devenue par la suite historique dans l'histoire de la soul society. Je le voyais inquiets pour tous ceux se battant pour le protéger. Je pris ensuite la parole, pas pour le réconforter mais pour qu'il réalise se qui se passer ici.

? : Tu vas perdre ta chance si tu ne bouges pas. Ne pense pas que l'on soit prêt à mourir à mourir durant ce combat. Nous nous battons pour survivre.

Je sentais derrière moi sont regard et savait que je l'avais déstabilisé. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que tout ce qui va se jouer à présent va décider du sort du monde des humains mais aussi de la soul society.

? : Sauver le monde est juste une cause pour faire bonne impression. Nous nous battons pour notre survie, et de la tienne. Afin de protéger tous les autres d'Aizen. Ne reste pas en retrait, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Je partie au combat mais les forces qui s'opposer étais trop opposé et nous furent tous décimé les uns après les autres. Mais nous avons finis par remporter la bataille grâce à Kurosaki Ichigo et Kisuke Urahara. Nous lui avons dit au revoir avant de rentrer à la soul society juste avant qu'il parte avec le roi esprit pour retrouver ces pouvoirs. Je me souviens que juste avant de partir, j'avais jeté en arrière un dernier regard vers ce garçon.

 _ **? :Kurosaki Ichigo…tu es décidemment quelqu'un…d'intéressant.**_

Je me réveil dans mon lit. Reprenant mes repaires de cet étrange rêve. Je venais de revire la fin de la bataille contre le traître qui a eu lieu il y a déjà deux ans…encore une fois.

Soi fon : Encore ce rêve.

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il fait encore nuit noir comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me sens bizarre depuis quelques temps et ça dure depuis quelques mois déjà. J'ai bien étais voir le capitaine de la 4ème division, Retsu Unohana. Mais même elle ne sait pas trop ce que j'ai, elle me dit que c'est dû au stress ou à la fatigue. C'est sans doute vrai pour la fatigue mais si je suis fatigué c'est justement à cause de ce souci que je dors moins bien. Quant au stress…bah pas plus que d'habitude je dirais. Mais malgré sa je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher je suis le capitaine de la seconde division et chef de l'omnitsukido, les force spéciale de la soul society. Je me lève de mon lit et prend une rapide douche pour me réveiller. Et en me rhabillant je me remets à penser à mon rêve. Ça va faire deux semaines que je fais sans cesse le même rêve. Soudain je sentis une présence dans ma chambre et aussitôt je sors de la salle de bain zanpakuto dégainer.

Soi Fon : Qui va la ?

Je vis un chat noir poser sur le rebord de ma fenêtre que je venais d'ouvrir. Il me regarder avec un sourire et sentis mes joues chauffé légèrement. Tout en détournant le regard de la rougeur que se chat fit naître, je rengaine mon zanpakuto.

Soi Fon : D…dame Yoruhichi, pourquoi êtes-vous la de si bonne heure ?

Yoruhichi bondis sur mon lit toujours a me regarder avec son sourire habituelle.

Yoruhichi : Eh bien soi Fon, faut tu apprennes a te détendre et pas a sauter sur tout ce qui bouge tu sais…sa risque de te faire avoir des cheveux blanc a toujours être stresser.

Soi Fon : J…je ne suis pas stresser lady Yoruhichi, c'est juste que vous devriez prévenir avant d'entrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir.

Je la regardai une fois que mes rougissement furent arrêter et m'assit a coter d'elle. Elle bondit sur mes genoux et aussitôt lui caressa les poils. Depuis que la guerre fût terminée, elle était de plus en plus présente à la soul society, ce qui m'avais permis de surmonter mon trouble lorsqu'elle est présente.

Soi Fon : Alors lady Yoruhichi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici si tôt ?

Yoruhichi : Rien de particulier je passer dans les parages et comme j'ai vu de la lumière je me suis arrêter pour te dire bonjour ma petite Soi Fon.

Je m'apprêter a parlé quand elle sauta de mes genoux et se posa sur ma petite table de nuit à coter de mon lit. Elle s'assit face a moi et me lança un regard sérieux. Je compris qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa venue.

Yoruhichi : Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu me parle Soi Fon. J'ai vu que quelques chose te préoccupée depuis quelques temps.

C'était un côté que je détester chez elle. Elle me connaissait trop bien pour espérer que je puisse lui cacher quelque chose. Je tenter quand même de lui cacher la vérité en faisant tout pour paraitre le plus normale possible.

Soi Fon : De quoi parlez-vous ? Il y a rien qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde vous savez.

Yoruhichi : Le capitaine Unohana ma tout raconter. Elle ma dite que tu es allez la voir le mois dernier pour lui demander de t'examiner. Apparemment, d'après elle tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas.

Soi Fon : Ne vous inquiétez pas lady Yoruhichi, tout va bien je vous l'assure.

Elle soupira et se redressa sur ses pattes et bondit au-dessus de moi et se reposa sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de me regarder.

Yoruhichi : Très bien Soi Fon, je vois que tu n'as pas encore envie d'en parler. Alors j'attendrais que tu viennes m'en parler quand tu seras prête à le faire…tu sais ou me trouver ma petite abeille.

Elle disparut dans la nuit puis ferma ensuite la fenêtre après son départ et ne pût m'empêcher de sourire un peu. C'était tout elle, toujours patiente et compréhensive. Une véritable grande sœur.

Soi Fon : Merci lady Yoruhichi.

Je pris mon manteau de capitaine et partie dans la cour de ma division. Une fois sur le terrain d'entrainement je pose mon manteau plus loin restant dans la tenue du chef des forces spéciales et commença à m'entrainer. Ce qui c'étais passer avec Aizen avais ouvert les yeux de tous les capitaines a la soul society. Tous nous nous somme entrainer à notre manière pour que ce genre d'évènement ne puisse jamais se reproduire. Je sentis mes hommes commencer à sortir pour leur entrainement. Le soleil étais lever à présent. En le regardant je compris que j'avais dû m'entrainer pendant 3 heures à peu près. Je remis mon manteau et vis mon gros balourd de vice-capitaine se pointer avec son paquets de gâteaux. Même à peine debout il manger déjà des gâteaux.

Omaeda : Oh bonjour capitaine, déjà debout comme toujours.

Je commencer à me demander vraiment pourquoi je me forcer a le garder comme second. Il est le plus paresseux des hommes de toute la soul society. Même le capitaine Kyoraku étais plus dégourdi que lui.

Soi Fon : C'est toi qui traine surtout Omaeda. Je dois m'absenter alors tâche de former les hommes et gare à toi si tu flemmarde comme la dernière fois c'est compris ?!

Omaeda : Euh…oui…oui bien sûr capitaine compté sur moi.

Je quitte ma division pour aller dans un coin tranquille et dégager pour pouvoir m'entrainer au calme mais à peine je pars de mes quartier qu'un messager apparait devant moi.

Messager : Le commandant Yamamoto vous demande capitaine Soi Fon. Il vous convoque pour une réunion exceptionnelle et urgente.

Soi Fon : Très bien tu peux disposer.

Messager : Oui capitaine !

Il partit et me mis en route vers le quartier de la première division. Pourquoi le commandant me convoque-t-il de si bonne heure ? S'est-il passer quelques choses ? Je courus aussi vite que je pouvais et finis par arriver dans la salle de réunion.

Soi Fon : Capitaine Soi Fon, j'entre !

Je pénètre dans la salle de réunion et déjà je remarque qu'il y a le capitaine Kuchiki de la sixième division. Le capitaine Kyoraku et le capitaine Ukitake de la huitième et treizième division. Le capitaine Komamura est comme toujours déjà présent. Le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division est aussi présent. Abarai Renji à étais promu au grade de capitaine 1an après la guerre avec l'appui de la presque totalité des capitaines. Seul le capitaine Kurotsuchi et le capitaine Zaraki n'avaient pas donné leur avis car « il s'en moque totalement » avait-il déclaré. Même le capitaine Kuchiki avait approuvé cette promotion. Je remarque ensuite à ma surprise que Yoruhichi est présente mais aussi se maudit Kisuke de malheur.

Yamamoto : Prenez place capitaine Soi Fon nous discuterons lorsque tous les autres capitaines serons présent.

Je me mis à ma place et remarqua enfin 2 Hommes derrière le commandant. Ils porter de grande cape qui masquer leur corps entièrement mais aussi une capuche masquant leur visage. Seul la porte qui s'ouvris me fit regarder ailleurs et vis les autres capitaines entrez l'un après l'autre. Le commandant tapa de son bâton au sol comme à son habitude réclamant toute l'attention.

Yamamoto : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'ai demandé cette réunion pour vous annoncer que j'ai finalement trouver les personnes qui vont remplacer les anciens capitaines de la troisième et neuvième division. Il mon était vivement recommander par une personne en particulier.

Tout le monde regarder ensuite les deux silhouettes derrière le commandant mais le capitaine komamura pris la parole le premier.

Komamura : Commandant, je ne doute pas de votre opinion ni de votre jugement. Mais n'ai-t-il pas de coutume que les capitaines doivent être approuvé par au minimum 3 capitaines ?

Yamamoto : C'est exact. C'est pourquoi, je dois avant tout mettre la force de l'un d'eux à l'épreuve.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Yoruhichi et Kisuke.

Yamamoto : Si je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, c'est parce que un de ces deux-là à demander à vous combattre pour se test. Connaissant vos pouvoirs respectifs j'ai accepté. Vous étiez des capitaines autrefois donc vous participerais aussi à se vote.

Kisuke : Eh bien, et bien, voilà qui est curieux. Mais je pense que sa pourrais être amusant alors pourquoi pas.

Yoruhichi : Et pouvons-nous savoir lequel a décidé de nous affronter ?

Une des personnes fit deux pas en avant sans parler ni montrer le moindre signe de qui il était. Je voyais que Yoruhichi essayer de jauger cette personne. Le commandant se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblé des capitaines.

Yamamoto : Très bien alors que tout le monde me suive vers le Sokyoku. Les affrontements se dérouleront là-bas. Une barrière a déjà étais mis en place pour éviter les éventuelles répercussions du au combat.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le terrain d'exécution. Les capitaines qui ne participerais pas aux combat étais en retrait avec leurs vice-capitaine qui ont également étais convoqué.

Yamamoto : Très bien, commençons. Shiohin Yoruhichi et Urahara Kisuke. Vous commencerais.

Les 2 se mirent donc en place au centre du terrain pendant que la première silhouette se dirigea tranquillement pour se placer à quelques mètres en face d'eux. Malgrés mon expérience, je n'arriver pas à percevoir le moindre reatsu de ces types. Qui était-il pour aussi bien masquer leur puissance ?

Yamamoto : Très bien voilà comment va se dérouler l'affrontement. Il se décomposera en 3 parties. La première sera toi, Kisuke, qui va t'y coller. 2tant un expert en kido et en combat au sabre, tu testeras c'est 2 capacité sur ton adversaire.

Kisuke : Très bien, je pense qu'on va bien rire.

Yamamoto : Ensuite Yoruhichi. Etant experte en hohou et en combat à main nu, tout comme Kisuke tu le testeras sur ces deux compétences. Bien entendu interdiction d'utiliser autre chose que les techniques mentionner…pour les 3 combattants présents. Et pour terminer vous le combattrais ensemble. Chaque étape s'arrêtera uniquement quand j'en donnerais l'ordre et pas avant. Shiohin Yoruhichi tu commence. Kisuke tu t'éloignes.

Kisuke s'éloigne et nous rejoins pour regarder ce qui va suivre. La personne se tourna et sortie un zanpakuto et le planta dans le sol. Sans doute pour pas de gêne au combat. Mais il en planta un second également juste à côté du premier.

 _ **Soi Fon : Deux zanpakuto ? Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que seul le capitaine Ukitake et Kyoraku en posseder deux. Et encore, eux c'est sous leur forme shikaï. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**_

Tout le monde avait l'air d'être aussi surpris que moi. Sauf le commandant. Il devait déjà être au courant. Le silence s'installa lorsque lady Yoruhichi pris la parole.

Yoruhichi : Et bien ? Deux zanpakuto ? Tu ne serais pas un peu trop gourmand ?

La personne en face de lui ne dis rien et se tenais face à elle. On ne savait toujours pas qui il était ni même quel étais sa puissance de reatsu.

Yoruhichi : Pas bavard ou alors peut-être que le chat à manger ta langue ? Ou trop timide peut-être ?

On entendit pour la première fois le son de sa voix.

? : Si je peux juste me permettre, Shiohin-san. Je vais tout donner dans cet échange et si vous ne partez pas avec la volonté de me tuer…vous risquez de ne pas suivre le rythme et d'être vite déborder.

Yoruhichi : Eh bien, il semblerait que tu sois sur de toi. Ou alors tu me sous-estime. Mais assez parler…commençons.

Aussitôt elle disparut et en un éclair elle décrocha un coup de pied latéral dans le visage de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci le bloque du dos de sa main, sans même bouger d'un centimètre.

? : Trop lente.

Sa voix était calme et leva lentement l'autre main vers le pied de Yoruhichi. Elle se retira avant et se remis face à lui.

 _ **Yoruhichi : Ce type…il a réussi à me suivre et a parer mon coup avec une grande faciliter. Et pourquoi bouge-t-il aussi lentement ?**_

J'étais choqué. Il a réussi à la stoppé si facilement, c'est très impressionnant. Elle repartie à l'assaut et commença à enchainer des coups de poings et de pieds fluide sur la partie supérieur du corps. Malgré sa force et sa grande vitesse, son adversaire bloqué chaque coup avec ses mains sans même reculer. Et avant que je remarque, il commença à avancer d'un pas lent, ce qui force Yoruhichi à reculer pendant son assaut. Avant qu'elle ne puisse à nouveau reculer, Il attrapa un de ses mollets et la fis s'envoler en l'air en balançant vers le haut sa prise. On aurait dit un enfant qui jette un jouet en l'air, tellement il a l'air de le faire sans effort. Yoruhichi se stoppa en l'air et regarda son adversaire debout sous elle. Il la regarder même pas. Elle sourit et je sentis son reatsu exploser et son haut de tenue se déchira. Libérant la tenue des forces spéciale.

 _ **Soi Fon : Le Shunko. Ainsi lady Yoruhichi a décidé de se battre sérieusement.**_

Yoruhichi : Tu es très doué je le reconnais. J'ai étais surprise que tu arrives a me repoussé aussi facilement. Alors montons le niveau d'un cran si tu permets.

La vitesse de Lady Yoruhichi avait encore augmenté depuis ces deux dernières années. Elle maitrise pleinement le Shunko à présent et peut atteindre des vitesses que même certains capitaines ne peuvent suivre.

? : Tu te décides enfin à prendre mon conseil en compte. Très bien, approche je t'attends.

Il était toujours sous Yoruhichi et ne lever même pas la tête pour la regarder en face. Elle disparut dans un flash et se retrouva devant son adversaire. Son pieds étais déjà fisher dans les côtes de son adversaire du moins en théorie. Car en y regardant de plus près, il avait à nouveau bloqué le coup avec sa main.

? : Impressionnant ta vitesse…mais pas encore assez rapide pour me surprendre.

Avant qu'elle puisse se retiré, elle se retrouva projeté au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Son adversaire avait la paume ouverte vers l'endroit où étais avant le ventre de Yoruhichi. Elle se releva chancelante en se tenant le ventre, du sang perler au coin de ses lèvres.

Soi Fon : Lady Yoruhichi !

Je voulais allez l'aider mais Kisuke m'en empêcha.

Kisuke : Tiens-toi tranquille, tu ne peux pas intervenir.

Malheureusement il avait raison et regarder la scène impuissante. L'homme se rua sur Yoruhichi et commença a son tour à combattre. Son hohou étais plus rapide encore que Yoruhichi qui utiliser son shunko. C'est un miracle qu'elle a pu bloquer le premier coup. Il enchaîna ensuite différente série d'enchainement faisant s'en cesse reculer Yoruhichi. Il brisa la garde de son adversaire et à cause du choc, Yoruhichi se retrouva sans défense et avant que le coup atteigne sa cible il stoppa son poing juste devant son visage. Elle arriver à peine à tenir debout sous le combat bref mais intense que lui avais opposé son adversaire.

Yamamoto : Bien je pense que ça suffit pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Suivant, Kisuker Urahara.

L'homme pris du coup le bras de Yoruhichi sur son épaule et l'aida à venir sur le côté.

? : J'ai bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, si tu t'étais battu a fond tu aurais pu contenir facilement mes assauts…Shirohin-san.

Il la déposa à côté du capitaine Unohana qui commença à prescrire les premiers soins. Je me précipite vers elle et m'agenouille à coter.

Soi Fon : Lady Yoruhichi, comment vous sentez vous ?

Yoruhichi : Sa va allez Soi Fon ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui se dirigea a nouveau vers le terrain.

Yoruhichi : Tu savais que je me retenais…tu es très perspicace.

? : Je te connais suffisament pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser battre aussi facilement. La prochaine fois, peut-être tu me feras l'honneur de te battre sérieusement.

Il se plaça vers ses zanpakuto et se tourna vers Kisuke sans pour autant les reprendre en mains. Kisuke avais déjà rangé son éventail et fixer son adversaire.

Kisuke : Tu es très doué, je pense que je vais éviter de me retenir du coup

? : Si vous ne voulez pas perdre un bras, sa serais préférable Urahara-san.

Yamamoto : Commencer !

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent sans bouger pour le moment. Les deux zanpakuto de cet homme, toujours planté derrière lui dans le sol. Urahara avait une main sur le pommeau de benihime, son zanpakuto. Il leva sa seconde main vers son adversaire…

Kisuke : Hado no sanju ni :Okasen ! (32ème technique de destruction : Eclair de feu jaune.)

Un grand eclair jaune jaillit de sa main et fila a toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui bloqua l'attaque de kido avec une main et la dévia en l'air. Et aussitôt après déclara.

? : Hado no goju yon : Haien ! (54ème technique de destruction : Flamme de bannissement.)

Une grande boule de feu violette se propulsa en un éclair vers Kisuke mais ce dernier lévita en sautant en retrait. La flamme ayant percuté le sol embrasa une large zone d'où des flammes s'élevèrent vers le ciel. La puissance de la technique était impressionnante et pourtant il n'avait pas prononcé l'incantation.

 _ **Soi Fon : Ce type est très fort c'est un fait. Que le sort sois si puissant sans ayant avoir besoin de récité l'incantation demande une grande réserve de reatsu. Mais pourtant depuis le début je ne sens toujours rien émanant de lui.**_

Kisuke : Eh bien, c'était dangereux ça. Je dois faire plus attention.

Il retomba au sol sur ses pieds en souriant et dégaina lentement son sabre.

Kisuke : Réveil toi, Benihime !

Le zanpakuto de Kisuke entra dans sa forme shikai. Benihime étais libérer. L'homme tend son bras en arrière et récupère le sabre à sa droite et le retira du sol. Il le pris dans la même position que Madarame Ikkaku tenant sa garde. Le zanpakuto était à l' envers le long de son bras. Et d'une voix calme il déclara…

? : Protège, Masamune !

Je vis le commandant ouvrir de grands yeux au nom de son zanpakuto. Connait-il de quel sabre il s'agit ? Le zanpakuto était resté comme un sabre normal sauf que sa taille était bien plus longue. La lame étais aussi grande ou presque que cette homme. La lame brillait d'un éclat argenté. Et remarqua le regard aussi choqué de Kisuke mais aussi de lady Yoruhichi.

Kisuke : Impossible…que vient tu de dire ?

Yoruhichi : Alors il existe vraiment…le sabre mythique, Masamune…je croyais que c'était une légende.

Soi Fon : Lady Yoruhichi est ce que ça va ?

Yoruhichi : Ecoute moi attentivement Soi Fon. Cet homme, j'ignore qui il est mais regarde bien la suite. Le sabre que tu vois est Masamune, un des 5 sabres crée par un ancien Shinigami. La légende dit que c'était l »un des tout premier d'ailleurs. Ce sabre est encore plus puissant que Ryujin Jakka du commandant. Sa puissance est redoutable.

Soi Fon : Mais…comment ça se fait qu'il soit en possession de cette individu ?

Yoruhichi : Je l'ignore mais une chose est sûre. Kisuke va avoir du mal à suivre le rythme. C'est la première fois que je le vois, j'ignore donc tout de ses capacités.

? : Allez Urahara-san, je vous laisse attaqué le premier si vous le souhaiter. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester mon zanpakuto en combat réel.

Kisuke : Très bien je ne vais pas me retenir alors.

Kisuke ne souriait plus a présent, sans doute que lui aussi connais la légende dont ma parler lady Yoruhichi. Il se mit en position en levant Benihime et je sens une importante concentration de reatsu venant se loger dans la lame qui se mit à siffler légèrement sous l'importe dose de reatsu.

Kisuke : Kamisori Benihime !

Il abat son sabre dans un puissant coup vertical et une énorme vague d'énergie jaillit de sa lame. L'onde d'énergie se dirige vers son adversaire, tranchant le sol. L'attaque étais surpuissante je ne pensé pas qu'il pouvait frapper aussi fort. Son adversaire se mit pour la première fois en garde et tend son bras. Son sabre était du coup à l'horizontale devant lui prés a parais l'attaque. Je le vit prendre appuie plus sur ses pieds et il s'écria…

? : Full protect !

L'onde d'énergie frappa son adversaire mais fut stopper dans son élan par son zanpakuto. Sa fit néanmoins reculer son adversaire sur quelques mètre mais se stoppa et l'onde d'énergie disparut comme absorber dans la lame.

? : Fiou, c'était une belle attaque Urahara-san. Maintenant c'est mon tour !

Avant même que Kisuke puisse se mettre en garde ou même esquiver on entendit…

? : Full counter !

Il abattit son sabre devant lui, tout comme Kisuke avant lui et envoya la même sorte d'onde de choc. Mais celle-ci étais sans doute deux fois plus puissante que celle de Kisuke. Je vis Yoruhichi se precipité vers Kisuke pour l'aider. Et grâce à son shunko permis de tiré Urahara de cette situation a la dernière seconde. Ils étaient à présent au sol un peu plus loin, un genou au sol.

Kisuke : Merci Yoruhichi, si j'avais pris cette attaque sa aurais pût faire très mal.

Yamamoto : Ça suffit. Le combat est terminé.

Ils se relevèrent et fixèrent leur adversaire. Tous les capitaines étaient très surpris d'une telle attaque. Le sol du terrain d'exécution était presque coupé entièrement en deux et c'étais un miracle que le bout de la falaise tombe pas dans le vide après une tel attaque. L'homme regardé quant à lui son zanpakuto un moment avant de le remettre sous forme sceller et le rengaine sous sa cape. Tout en reprenant son deuxième zanpakuto qu'il rangea dans son dos cette fois il déclara.

? : Désolé Urahara-san. Comme je le disais j'avais jamais utilisé Masamune en combat réel et je ne pensé pas que mon attaque serais aussi dangereuse.

Yoruhichi : Maintenant que c'est terminer, tu peux peut-être nous révéler ton identité non ?

Yamamoto : Je n'ai jamais dit que le combat s'arrêter là. Seule la seconde étape est terminée.

? : Commandant, je suis du même avis que Yoruhichi-san. Autant cesser la, je pense que j'ai montré assez de technique pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de mes capacité non ?

Yamamoto tapa son bâton au sol et fixa les 3 trois combattants. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, moi la première. Si un combat entre ses trios la avais lieu, rien ne garantissais que la barrière tiendrais le coup.

Yamamoto : Très bien. Alors dans ce cas nous allons passer au vote. Qui est pour l'admission de cet homme au poste de capitaine de la neuvième division ?

Yoruhichi : Pour !

Kisuke : Pour !

Yamamoto : Pour !

Soi Fon : Pour !

Et tous les autres capitaines chacun leur tour donna son avis. Et se fût a l'unanimité que cette homme fut accepter en tant que capitaine. Meme le capitaine Zaraki et Kurotsuchi avais donné leur voix. ZAraki sans doute pour défier se nouveau capitaine au combat. Et Kurotsuchi pour je ne sais quel sorte d'expérience.

Yamamoto : Très bien, après unanimité. La neuvième division possède un nouveau capitaine.

L'homme se tourna vers tous les capitaines et vice-capitaine présent. Et rabattu sa capuche en arrière dévoilant son identité. Toute les personnes présente, excepté le commandant en chef fut très surpris. Tout le monde le connaissais mais personne n'aurais jamais pensé le revoir de sitôt encore moins avec une tel démonstration de force. C'était ce garçon…Kurosaki Ichigo. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Ils étaient aussi longs que lorsqu'il avait atteints son ultime getsuga tensho contre Aizen. Il sourit a toute l'assemblé de capitaine présent.

Ichigo : Kurosaki Ichigo, je suis ravie de vous revoir et d'avoir était reçut au poste de capitaine. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Il s'inclina en signe de remerciement a l'assemblé avant de se tourné vers Yoruhi et Kisuke qui avaient retrouvé le sourire.

Ichigo : Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Yoruhichi-san, Kisuke-san.

Kisuke : Eh bien, et bien. Si je m'attendais à sa…c'est le petit Ichigo.

Il s'éventer le visage tandis que lady Yoruhichi s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son cou pour le faire se baisser un peu. Elle souriait comme rarement je l'avais vu sourire. Je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était vraiment ravie de le revoir.

Yoruhichi : Tu te seras fait attendre Ichigo. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Ichigo : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Yoruhichi-san.

Le commandant tapa le sol pour réclamer l'attention. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui prés pour la suite.

Yamamoto : Avant de passer au combat suivant, on va révéler l'identité du second postulant au rôle de capitaine.

La deuxième personne approcha de quelques pas et Ichigo se plaça à côté de lui. L'homme rabattu sa capuche pour dévoiler son identité et tous furent choquer de savoir qui étais cette homme. Le capitaine Hitsugaya pris aussitôt la parole.

Toshiro : Toi…tu es en vie enflure…Gin !

C'était le précédent capitaine de la troisième division et un traitre qui était entrée au service d'Aizen. Comme dans mon souvenir, il souriait toujours autant.

Yamamoto : Une explication est nécessaire avant de passer à la suite. Et c'est Kurosaki Ichigo qui va vous la donner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux capitaines partie 2…**_

Ichigo : Avant de commencer à vous raconter pourquoi Gin se retrouve ici, je tiens à vous affirmer qu'il n'a jamais étais un traitre.

Tout le monde écouter attentivement mais du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Rangiku-san trembler un peu. Après tout c'est normal, son meilleurs ami qu'elle croyait mort était bien vivant devant elle.

Ichigo : Sachez que les raison pour laquelle Gin a rejoint Aizen sont simples. Enfant, gin avait vu Aizen comploté avec des complices pour trahir la soul society. Il a ensuite rejoins les shinigami pour l'empêcher de faire. Mais à cause du grand pouvoir d'Aizen, il a gagné petit à petit sa confiance et à tenter de trouver le moment idéal pour le tuer. Il a sacrifié son honneur de shinigami, la confiance de ses amis proche, de sa division, de toute la soul society…dans le seul et unique but de vaincre Aizen.

La nouvelle fît l'annonce d'une bombe sur les capitaines et vice-capitaine présent. Je voyais que certains avait encore des doutes et c'est normal. A commencer par Toshiro.

Ichigo : Avant de rejoindre le royaume des esprits il y a deux ans, j'ai trouvé Gin agonisant. Je l'ai aidé à venir avec nous avec l'accord du roi esprit. Et durant ces deux années à prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. Il m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie au risque de perdre la sienne.

Gin : Ichigo-kun…ça suffit.

Je me tourne vers lui et ayant appris à le connaitre je savais qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus.

Ichigo : Quoi qu'il en soit…Je déclare solennellement devant vous tous ici présent que Ichimaru Gin est digne de confiance. Et je prends l'entière responsabilité en cas de problème…même si je sais qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Yamamoto : Maintenant que tout es clair pour le moment, passons au vote…pour !

Ichigo : Pour !

Toshiro fît cependant quelques pas en avant et fixer Gin. Il continuer à avancer et une fois devant lui dégaina son zanpakuto et le pointa vers la gorge de gin.

Toshiro : Je ne te fais pas du tout confiance espèce de serpent !

Yamamoto : Capitaine Hitsugaya, ranger votre sabre immédiatement !

Gin : Laisser commandant. Je comprends sa réaction.

Gin se mit ensuite a genoux devant Toshiro et le regarda dans les yeux. Il jeta son zanpakuto aux pieds de Toshiro et mit ses mains dans le dos.

Gin : si ma mort peut apaiser la rage qui vous ronge pour ce qui est arrivé à Hinamori-san…et bien allez-y !

Ichigo : Gin, tu n'as pas à faire ça !

Gin : Reste ou tu es Ichigo-kun !

Toshiro pointa son sabre a la gorge de Gin. Une rage féroce bruler dans ses yeux et si je n'intervenais pas…il risquer vraiment de le tuer.

Gin : Allez-y capitaine Hitsugaya, je ne me défendrais pas.

Toshiro : Sale sérpent…sa c'est pour ce que tu as fait à hinamori.

Il le va son sabre et l'abattit d'un coup violent vers le cou de Gin. J'étais sur le point de l'arrêter avant que la lame le touche mais je ne fis rien. Gin continuer a le regarder dans les yeux sans bouger d'un cil et le sabre finit sa course…contre la gorge de gin. Yoshiro avait arrêté son sabre juste avant de trancher la tête de Gin. Du sang couler de son cou, la lame l'avais coupé mais pas décapiter.

Toshiro : Si tu avais bougé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt ou fermer les yeux. Je t'aurais tué sans hésiter.

Il rangea son sabre et tourna le dos a Gin. Il repartit prendre sa place tout en déclarant…

Toshiro : Tu étais résigné à mourir de ma main, preuve que tu disais vrai. Mais ne te trompe pas, je te fais toujours pas confiance et garderais un œil sur toi.

Gin se releva et souris à nouveau en dépoussiérant sa cape.

Toshiro : Pour !

Suivant l'exemple de Toshiro les autres capitaines acceptèrent sauf Kenpachi et Mayuri qui eux ce n'était pas prononcé. Rangiku-san contenais difficilement ses larmes tandis que le vice-capitaine Kira n'avais pas bougé depuis que Gin avait retiré sa capuche. Je fixer tour à tour les capitaines pendant le vote et lorsque se fût au tour de Renji de voter, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant désormais capitaine. Rukia étais son vice-capitaine d'ailleurs.

Yamamoto : Très bien. Maintenant que tout es régler, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Ichimaru et Kurosaki suivez-moi, les autres rompez.

Je regarde tous les capitaines partir et vit Renji et Rukia m'adresser un sourire. Faudra que j'aille leur rendre visite plus tard, pour le moment je suivais le commandant Yamamoto. Une fois de retour au quartier de la première division, le commandant nous remis le manteau de nos divisions respectives.

Yamamoto : Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez partir et allez dans vos divisions. Par contre capitaine Kurosaki, j'ai à vous parler rester un instant.

Gin : Très bien, A plus tard Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo : Salut Gin.

Gin sortit et me retrouver à présent seul face au commandant et savez déjà de quoi il voulait me parler.

Yamamoto : Capitaine Kurosaki, déjà je vous félicite pour votre nouveau poste au sein de la soul society et comme vous me l'avez demandé, vous serez libre de vous rendre dans le monde réel pour voir votre famille.

Ichigo : Merci commandant, j'apprécie sincèrement et tacherais de me montrer digne de se haori.

Je m'incline un peu pour le remercier avant de le regarder et d'ajouter…

Ichigo : Mais bon je suppose que vous m'avez pas demandé de rester juste pour sa non ?

Yamamoto : En effet, je tiens à savoir comment vous avez obtenu le zanpakuto Masamune.

Ichigo : J'ai obtenu Masamune dans le royaume des esprits. J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs de shinigami il y a, à peut prés un an. Et une fois mes pouvoirs retrouvé, j'ai suivis un entrainement intensif par le bras droit du roi esprit, Gifca. Au départ je comprennais pas pourquoi il me former, je me disais qu'ils allaient me laisser repartir une fois mes pouvoirs retrouver. Mais durant toute l'année d'entrainement avec Gifca, j'ai appris a repoussé les limites de mon corps. Et c'est à la fin que le roi esprit ma tout expliquer.

Je touche alors le pommeau de masamune sous mon haori de capitaine. Un sentiment de nostalgie me submerge à chaque fois que je le touche.

Ichigo : Le précédent propriétaire de Masamune était un Quincy.

Yamamoto : Comment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Quincy possédant un zanpakuto. Ça va à l'encontre même de leur loi.

Ichigo : En effet, mais cette personne avait renié ses pouvoir de Quincy car elle était tombée amoureuse d'un shinigami. Et juste avant leur mariage, des Hollows les ont attaqués par surprise. L'homme fût assommé dès le début et du coup, la Quincy était sans défense. Ayant perdu ses pouvoirs de Quincy, elle pouvait plus les combattre. Mais avant qu'elle se face dévorer, le sabre apparut à sa ceinture.

Yamamoto : Comment ?

Ichigo : Vous m'avez bien entendu. Masamune est apparu à la ceinture de cette femme et grâce à lui, elle a pu protéger son mari et tuer les Hollows. Le sabre Masamune n'ai pas comme les autres, on le choisi pas…c'est lui qui choisis son porteur. Et il avait donc choisis de servir et protéger cette femme.

Yamamoto : Je vois…mais si tu me raconte tout ça c'est sans doute qu'il y a un rapport non ?

Ichigo : Pendant les années suivante, elle avait finis par fondé une famille et Masamune ne c'était plus manifester. Mais un soir, un terrible drame se produisit. Cette femme protégea son enfant d'un Hollow mais n'ayant pas pu réagir avant…Elle fit barrage avec son corps et mourut sur le coup. Son enfant était vivant grâce à son sacrifice. Masamune, a par la suite pleurer sa maitresse perdu et jura de veiller sur l'enfant qu'elle avait protégé. Cette femme s'appeler Masaki Kurosaki…c'était ma mère.

Yamamoto : Je comprends un peu mieux à présent. Et pense connaitre la suite.

Ichigo : Le roi esprit à demander à Gifca de me former pour que mon corps puisse supporter une seconde présence en moi, déjà en plus de Zangetsu. Et à la fin de ma formation, durant un combat contre Gifca et Gin, Masamune a finis par se manifesté. Comme l'avait supposé le roi esprit. C'est en discutant avec lui que j'ai appris toute la vérité que je viens de vous dire.

Yamamoto : Je comprends mieux à présent. Très bien sa seras tout, retourne dans ta division te présenter a tes hommes. Tu devras aussi remplir certain documents pour ton admission. Tu peut disposer.

Ichigo : Très bien, à plus tard papy.

Je vis aussitôt une veine apparaitre sur son front et ses doigts se crispé sur sa canne. Avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, je me suis précipité a toute jambes dehors et l'entendit hurler derrière la porte.

Yamamoto : Sale morveux, appelle-moi encore papy et je te botterais tellement fort le cul que tu finiras dans le monde réel sans passer par le portail.

Ichigo : Si je tiens à rester en vie faudra j'évite a l'avenir…remarque c'est tellement drôle.

Je partis de la première division et me dirigea vers le quartier de la neuvième divisions. En arrivant, je vis Shuhei Hisagi, mon vice-capitaine désormais.

Hisagi : Bienvenue Capitaine Kurosaki, je m'appelle Shuhei Hisagi je serais votre vice-capitaine.

Il s'inclina devant moi et aussitôt l'arrêta.

Ichigo : Oula pas la peine d'être aussi formel. Déjà appelle moi Ichigo et inutile de t'incliner redresse toi voyons.

Il se redresse et on se sert la main.

Hisagi : Très bien capitaine, suivez-moi je vais vous présenter au reste de la division.

Il me fit entrez dans une grande salle ou tous les membres de la neuvième division étais présent et le suis jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Je monte sur l'estrade pour bien voir tout le monde. Tous ces regards sur moi ça me fous le stress.

 _ **Ichigo : La vache, c'est pire que ce que je penser. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de gaffe.**_ Bonjour à tous, Je suis votre nouveau capitaine, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble et qu'on pourra devenir ami. Et si vous avez les moindres questions, hésité pas surtout à venir me voir.

Après mes paroles, seul le silence remplit la pièce. Sa fait monter encore plus mon stress mais les hommes et femmes présent commencèrent à exprimer leur joie et je pouvais entendre des « bienvenue capitaine » dans tous se brouhaha. Je soupir de soulagement ravie que mes nouveaux hommes m'acceptent et après deux heures à fêter mon arriver. Je finis par sortir de la pièce ou la fête bâter encore son plein. J'avais appris que ce que je chercher se trouver derrière le bâtiment principal de la neuvième division. En me dirigeants vers mon objectifs, je vis Hisagi debout fixant ce que je venais voir. J'avais décidé de rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Ichigo : Bizarrement je savais que je te trouverais la Hisagi-san.

Je me place à ces côté et voyant son manque de réaction, je savais qu'il m'avait sentie arriver.

Hisagi : J'avais envie de venir lui annoncé la nouvelle.

Ichigo : J'étais quant à moi, venu pour le saluer et me présenter. Après tout C'était mon prédécesseur.

Je vis dans le regard qu'il m'adressa qu'il était surpris de mes paroles. Nous nous tenions debout devant la tombe du précédent capitaine de la neuvième division, Kaname Tosen. Nous sommes restées un moment sans parler mais décida de rompre le silence.

Ichigo : Tu sais Hisagi-san, je n'ai pas la prétention de le remplacer ni de vouloir l'effacer de la neuvième division. Le capitaine Tosen, était très apprécier avant qu'il ne s'égard. Et je sais que tu l'admirais beaucoup donc j'espère me montrer digne de lui et de faire protéger la neuvième division comme il le faisait.

Il m'écouta sans parler avant de lever le regard au ciel.

Hisagi : Je sais déjà tout sa capitaine. Et j'espère, tout comme vous, que nous ferons de l'excellent travail ensemble. Et durant vos débuts je serais ravi de vous aider à bien vous familiariser avec la division.

Nous somme rester encore un peu sur la tombe de Tosen avant de rejoindre le reste de nos hommes. Nous avons continué la fête jusqu'à midi a peut près. Avant de me mettre a rédiger les documents nécessaire pour finaliser mon admission, je devais allez dire bonjour à quelques amis. Je previns Hisagi de prendre en charge la division durant mon absence et sentant le reatsu de mes camarades. Je m'élançai vers le sokyoku, où je sentais qu'ils s'étaient déjà réunis. Une fois sur la colline du sokyoku, je vis tout le monde déjà présent. Renji étais assis contre un arbre avec Rukia debout à côté de lui. Ikkaku étais assis plus loin en train de boire. Urahara étais debout à cacher le bas de son visage avec son éventail. Yoruhichi était debout appuyer contre un arbre. Mais à ma surprise, je vis le capitaine soi fon aussi présente. Dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais appris à vraiment la connaitre alors pourquoi était-elle-la ?

Renji : Et bien tu en as mis du temps, ont commencé à croire que tu viendrais jamais à force.

Ichigo : Je ne pouvais pas quitter ma division alors qu'il m'avait offert une fête de bienvenue quand même.

Une fois arrivé je m'avance vers tout le monde avant de m'assoir, de sorte que je puisse tous les voir en même temps. Comme je m'y attends en deux ans, tout le monde avait un peut changer. Renji était désormais capitaine de la cinquième division. Rukia était son vice-capitaine. Ikkaku avais pris pas mal de muscle du sans doute à son entrainement. Yoruhichi et Kisuke, eux n'avais pas vraiment changé. Et lorsque je regarde le capitaine Soi Fon, je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé non plus.

Ichigo : ça fait vraiment plaisir de tous vous revoir les amis.

Rukia : Bon retour parmis nous, Ichigo. On commencer à se demander si tu avais vraiment retrouvé tes pouvoirs.

Renji : Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne t'es pas contenté de retrouver tes pouvoirs.

Ikkaku : Sa c'est clair, tu nous a tous bluffé durant le combat.

Yoruhichi : Qui aurais cru que le petit Ichigo, serais devenue aussi fort en si peu de temps.

Kisuke : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous ? On c'est tous très bien qu'il a un énorme potentiel quand il s'agit de s'entrainer.

Ichigo : Arrêtez-vous allez me faire rougir.

On se mit tous à rire un peu. Sa fait tellement plaisir de tous les revoir. C'est maintenant que je comprends qu'il mon vraiment manquer. Mon regard croise celui de Soi Fon qui n'avais pas bougé, ni même parler depuis mon arrivée. Je voyais qu'elle me fixer, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Ichigo : Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine Soi Fon ?

Soi Fon : Non…rien du tout.

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt après, surprenant tout le monde. Je vis Yoruhichi partir à sa suite. Pendant leur viré, on continuer à rire et ressassé le passé.

Ikkaku : Alors Ichigo, si tu nous disais comment c'est passé ton entrainement la bas ? Pour être aussi fort en si peu de temps, tu à du avoir un excellent professeur.

Je me crispe aussitôt en repensant à mes deux ans d'entrainement et surtout, à celui qui ma entrainer.

Ichigo :Euh…rien…rien de particulier vous savez, les choses habituelle.

Je me mis à rire betement pour essayer de cacher mon trouble. Mais je vis Rukia et Renji me dévisager en rapprochant leur visage. Je recule aussitôt le mien.

Ichigo :Q…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, à me fixer comme ça ?

Rukia : Pourquoi tu ris comme ça, idiot ?

Renji : Et surtout pourquoi tu trembles ? Je suis sur tu ne nous dit pas tout.

Kisuke : Allez Ichigo-kun…dit nous tous.

Ichigo : Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien de spéciale ?

Avant même que je puisse continuer, et heureusement pour moi. Yoruhichi réapparut derrière moi et sans même me demander, elle agrippe mon col par l'arrière et me tire.

Yoruhichi : Viens par la Ichigo, j'ai besoin de te parler et j'ai un service à te demander.

Sans que je puisse répondre, elle file à toute vitesse tenant toujours mon col me tirant comme un vulgaire sac.

Ichigo : Mais…arrête Yoruhichi-san, ou est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Et surtout lâche moi je peux marcher tout seul !

Yoruhichi : Arrête de hurler, on est presque arrivé prend ton mal en patience.

J'avais beau hurler la supplier, rien y faisait. Elle continuer à me trainer sans tenir compte de mes paroles. On finit par se poser enfin au sol et me voilà jeter au sol, tête la première dans le sol sous le ralentissement instantané. Je me relève aussitôt en la fusillant du regard.

Ichigo : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris et on est ou d'abord.

Yoruhichi : Tu ne te souviens pas de cette endroit…Ichigo ?

Arrêtant de gueuler, je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Le terrain était rocailleux et désert. Pas âmes qui vivent dans les alentours. Je reconnus aussitôt le terrain d'entrainement, celui ou j'ai appris mon bankaï en trois jours.

Ichigo : Si c'est là où tu m'as aidé à apprendre mon bankai, mais pourquoi sommes-nous la ?

Yoruhichi : Parce que j'aimerais que nous discutions en tête-à-tête. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ichigo : De quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?

Je m'apprête à m'assoir mais elle part derrière un rocher et en moins de 30 secondes j'entends un plouf sonore et la voix de Yoruhichi.

Yoruhichi : Viens par la Ichigo, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. Elle était dans la source chaude qui était sur le terrain, et me retourne aussitôt. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de gênes.

Ichigo : Bon sang Yoruhichi-san, tu pourrais prévenir au moins.

Yoruhichi :Hahahahaha ! Tu es toujours aussi prude Ichigo. Mais ok, vu que j'aimerais discuter je vais prendre une forme plus adapté.

Elle se changea dans sa forme de chat noir, et du coup je retire mon Haori et ma tenue de shinigami. Restant cependant dans un pantalon simple que m'avais donné Gifca. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'entends des sifflements derrière moi et me tourne. Je fais face à Yoruhichi qui…me siffle ?

Yoruhichi : Et bien Ichigo, y'a pas que tes techniques et ta force qui c'est améliorer.

Je rougis à nouveau et plonge dans l'eau aussitôt. Il est vrai que, grâce à mon entrainement, j'étais devenue plus muscler qu'avant. Mesurant à présent presque le mètre quatre-vingts dix.

Ichigo :A…Arrête sa, Yoruhichi et dit moi de quoi tu veux me parler.

Yoruhichi : J'aimerais Déjà que tu me dises, comment tu as eu Masamune ?

Je lui raconte alors ce que j'ai dit au vieil homme plus tôt dans la journée, sans parler pour autant de ma mère. Lui expliquant juste que Masamune m'avais choisi.

Yoruhichi : Je vois…Et bien sa fait une des questions d'élucider.

Ichigo : Comment sa une ?

Sous sa forme de chat, elle nager dans toute l'eau sans parler un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

Yoruhichi : Je suis très intrigué vis-à-vis de tes techniques ? Qu'elle était les attaques que tu as utilisées contre Kisuke ?

Ichigo : Eh bien, pour autant que je sache et d'après ce que Masamune m'a expliqué. Masamune possède plsuieurs techniques diverses, mais les seul que je maitrise pour le moment son le full protect et full counter. Il m'a dit que, pour le moment, je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour contrôler parfaitement les autres sans risquer de mettre ma propre vie en danger.

Yoruhichi : Je vois, et en quoi consistent ses deux techniques ?

Je tends la main et récupère Masamune et le dégaine. Le laissant cependant dans sa forme sceller, je le porte devant mes yeux.

Ichigo : Le full protect est la première technique que j'ai apprise. Elle consiste, comme son nom l'indique, à protéger son porteur contre n'importe quelle attaque ou sort de kido. En y insufflant une partie de son reatsu dans la lame et seul Masamune m'indique quelle dose insuffler. Il compense le reste avec le sien. Pour ainsi générer un reatsu aussi puissant que l'attaque en question, et absorbe en intégralité l'attaque. Pour être plus précis, il la dévore, tout en diminuant quasiment à zéro l'impact de l'attaque.

Yoruhichi : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une attaque pareil. Kisuke possède, avec Benihime, une attaque similaire mais bloque simplement le coup.

Ichigo : En effet c'est assez similaire, mais Masamune lui absorbe l'attaque dans la lame. Et c'est là que le full counter entre en action. Le full counter est une techniques de contre-attaque et ne peut être exécuté que si le full protect a étais utilisé avant. Non seulement sa relache le reatsu utilisé dans le full protect, mais également l'attaque même de mon adversaire. En d'autres termes, le full conter renvoie l'attaque de mon adversaire mais avec le double de puissance.

Yoruhichi : C'est incroyable, je comprends pourquoi se sabre est légendaire. Et vu que toi-même tu possèdes une grande réserve de reatsu, tu peux presque contrer toute les attaques.

Ichigo : Comme je l'ai dit à Kisuke-san, je n'avais encore jamais utilisé mes attaques en combat réel.

Yoruhichi : Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu te retrouves avec deux âmes de zanpakuto en toi ?

Ichigo : En effet, avec zangetsu ça fait deux zanpakuto mais il y a aussi Shiro en moi.

Yoruhichi : Shiro ?

Ichigo : Oui, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon hollow intérieur.

Yoruhichi : A oui, ce clone de toi tout blanc ?

Ichigo : Avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'apprecier et on a finis par se comprendre. Et tout comme zangetsu et Masamune, je peut liberer et faire apparaitre Shiro dans le monde réel. C'est d'ailleurs une chose qu'on a mis au point. En échange de la totalité de ses pouvoirs, et de sa totale obéissance durant le temps où il est en moi. Je le libère souvent et l''envoie dans le Hueco Mundo pour se défouler et tuer des Hollows.

Yoruhichi :mmm…avant je t'aurais sermonner pour cette acte inconscient. Mais si tu juges qu'il est digne de confiance, je ferais confiance à ton jugement.

Nous avons continué à discuter de tout et de rien. Et au bout de 2heures, je sors de l'eau et commence à me rhabiller. Quand j'entends Yoruhichi me parler d'un sujet que je ne m'attends pas du tout. Elle bondit sur un rocher face à moi et vois son sourire sournois. En général, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour la suite.

Yoruhichi : Au faite Ichigo, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir. Tu à une petite amie mon petit Ichigo-kun ?

Je manque de tomber en enfilant ma tenue de shinigami et me tourne, les joues à nouveau rouge, vers ce chat de malheur.

Ichigo : Mais…en quoi ça te regarde ? E…Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord.

Je tente de la frapper mais elle bondit sur un autre rocher et mon poing rencontre la roche. J'hurle de douleur.

Ichigo : AAAIIIEEE ! Bon sang mais ça fait mal !

Yoruhichi : Héhéhé, c'est mauvais de s'emporter comme ça, et je prends sa pour un oui ou pour un non ?

Ichigo : Mais va tu arrêter avec ça à la fin ?!

Yoruhichi : Ah, je prends sa pour un non alors. Héhéhé toujours le même Ichigo. A plus.

Je la vois filer à toute vitesse et disparaître me laissant sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Ichigo : Bon sang mais c'était quoi ça ?

Je vois que le soleil commence à se coucher et me souviens de mes papiers à remplir. Je file donc pour rentrer dans ma division. Hisagi m'a déjà tout poser dans ma chambre, ou se trouve aussi mon bureau. Je le remercie et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour commencer à faire mes papiers. Quand je vois soudain les deux piles énormes de feuille, je déglutis difficilement.

Ichigo : Bordel mais pourquoi y'en a autant ?!

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de hurler et mon cri a sans doute étais entendu dans toute la division. La nuit va être très longues, du coup je me mis aussitôt au boulot.

La nuit venais de tomber et Yoruhichi discuter avec Urahara sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Kisuke : Et tu crois que ton plan va marcher ? Je veux dire, que vu comment ça se présente ça va pas être évident.

Yoruhichi : Je sais mais tu sais très bien aussi, que les défis ne me font pas peur. Je vais mettre mon plan en action dès demain.

Kisuke : Et bien je pense que je vais rester alors, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser en te regardant mettre ton plan en œuvre. Tessai va me remplacer au magasin.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre au terrain d'entraînement…**_

Le soleil étais pas encore levée quand je sors de la salle de bain. Je m'habille tranquillement tout en me demandant ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui. Hisagi va superviser l'entrainement des hommes de la division pendant que je vais allez donner les papiers de mon admission. Je récupère tous les papiers et file vers le quartier de la 1ère division. En chemin, je sens l'énergie de Gin juste devant moi du coup, j'accélère le pas et me place à côté de lui.

Ichigo : Salut Gin, alors comment c'est passer ta journée d'hier ?

J'étais assez inquiet vis-à-vis de Gin. Après tout, tout le monde penser qu'il était un traitre jusqu'à hier. Sa devais pas être facile de devoir supporter les regards méfiants des autres. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps que, malgré les épreuves, il continuer à sourire révélant presque jamais ses sentiments.

Gin : Oh bonjour Ichigo-kun. Bah sa a étais, même si la plus part nourrissent un sentiment de méfiance mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Kira tente de pas le montrer mais il est le plus méfiant de tous.

On continuer notre route tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La nuit commencé à diminuer, le soleil commence lentement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Pendant ce temps, dans la 11ème division. Le capitaine étais déjà dehors et commencer à s'éloigner de ses quartiers en souriant comme un psychopathe, sous les indications de sa petite vice-capitaine qui étais sur son épaule.

Kenpachi : Tu es sur de toi Yachiru ?

Yachiru : ne T'inquiète pas fait-moi confiance Ken-chan. Je suis sûr que c'est la bonne direction…ahhh la tout de suite à droite.

Kenpachi, le capitaine de la 11ème division tourna aussitôt à droite. Il était debout depuis 1h déjà, dans l'unique but de chercher cet homme.

Yachiru : Tu vas voir, bientôt on aura trouvé Ichi pour ton combat.

Kenpachi : Héhé, j'ai hâte d'affronter Ichigo. Les capacités qu'il à montrer durant le combat ma mis en appétit. ATTEND MOI ICHIGO, J'ARRIVE !

Je sentis des frissons parcourir tout mon corps et me figea. Un mauvais pressentiment venait de me submerger et regarde le ciel. Je sentis que quelque chose de terrible pourrais bien arriver dans pas longtemps.

Gin : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichigo-kun ? Tu à l'air perturbé.

Ichigo : Rien. Sa doit être sans doute mon imagination.

On finit par arriver dans les quartiers de la première division. On arriva bientôt devant le bureau du commandant et on entre sur son ordre. On remit nos papiers au vice capitaine, Chojiro Sasakibe. Une fois que tout fus régler, Gin et moi prenons congés. Gin partit vers sa division pour aider Kira à tout supervisé tandis que je décidai de rester et de me balader dans le seireitei, une petite voix me disait de ne pas rentrer dans ma division pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps dans les quartiers de la 9ème division, c'était un Hisagi affolé qui tenter d'expliquer à un Kenpachi qui hurlé le nom d'Ichigo que ce dernier n'étais pas là.

Kenpachi : Montre toi Ichigo, viens m'affronter !

Hisagi étais face à Kenpachi, les deux mains devant lui pour tenter de le calmer.

Hisagi : Capitaine Zaraki, s'il vous plait, puisque je vous dis que le capitaine Kurosaki est absent. Il a dû donner ses papiers d'adhésion au commandant Yamamoto.

Zaraki fixa alors Hisagi et finis par s'assoir contre l'un des murs des quartiers.

Kenpachi : Très biens, dans ce cas je vais attendre son retour au moins je sais que je le trouverais.

Yachiru sauta de l'épaule de Kenpachi et se posa devant Hisagi qui la regarda bizarrement.

Hisagi : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, vice capitaine Yachiru ?

Yachiru : Hihi si on jouer un peut Hisa-hisa !

Elle lui déroba aussitôt son zanpakuto et partie en courant dans les quartiers de la 9ème division. Hisagi commença alors, à lui courir après.

Hisagi : Vice capitaine revenez ici, rendez-moi mon zanpakuto !

Yachiru : Hahahaha, viens le récupéré Hisa-hisa.

Une grande course poursuite débuta dans les quartiers de la division, tandis que Kenpachi resté sans bouger son sabre devant lui contre son épaule.

Je marcher pendant près d'une heure à présent, et sans même m'en rendre compte, j'arrivé en vue du terrain d'entrainement. Celui ou j'ai discuté avec Yoruhichi la veille, et je sentis soudain quelqu'un présent sur la zone d'entrainement. Par curiosité, je me suis approché pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La pression spirituel étais à peine perceptible, signe que la personne voulais pas être déranger. Du coup je masque ma propre pression spirituelle et finis par arriver sur le terrain. Je me cache derrière un rocher et regarde discrètement vers la zone. La personne faisait des shunpo à répétition. Je n'arriver pas bien à distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Elle se déplacé extrêmement vite, ce qui rendais difficile l'authentification de la personne. Elle continua un moment puis se stoppa un peu essouffler, je reconnu alors Soi Fon. Elle était dans sa tenue des forces spéciale, son haori de capitaine posé plus loin sur un rocher. Peu après, elle recommença à faire une série de shunpô. Je m'assoie alors et commença à la regarder faire en masquant ma pression spirituel. Pendant ses shunpo, elle commença à exploser quelques rocher au passage, son zanpakuto toujours à sa ceinture.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps à force de la regarder s'entrainer, le soleil était déjà très haut. Sans doute était-il autour de midi à présent. Sa voulais dire que j'avais passé presque trois heures à la regarder s'entrainer. Elle était assise prés de son haori à présent, et pour éviter de trahir ma position…ni risquer ma vie… Je repartie mais revins cette fois sans cacher ma pression spirituel. En arrivant, elle n'avait toujours pas perçue ma présence. Sans doute dû à la fatigue. Je commence à me diriger vers elle et déclare…

Ichigo : Tiens, bonjour capitaine Soi Fon. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

Elle se leva aussitôt pour me faire face, son regard montrer clairement que je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je commencé à regretter d'être venue moi.

Soi Fon : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la, Kurosaki ?!

Ichigo : Eh bien, en vue de l'état du terrain et l'épuisement que tu tentes de cacher. Je dirais que, tout comme toi, je suis là pour m'entrainer.

Soi Fon : Tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs, cette zone est déjà prise comme tu le vois. Et surtout je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner, avec toi dans mes pattes.

Bizarrement, j'avais envie de la titiller un peu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je décide de durcir mon ton et de laisser voir mes sarcasme.

Ichigo : Dans tes pattes ? Ça ne serais pas plutôt l'inverse, Soi Fon ?

Soi Fon : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

Ichigo : Je vais être plus clair alors, je préfère en effet partir plutôt que de t'avoir dans mes pattes et me gêner.

Je tenter comme je pouvais, de me montrer froid et sur de moi. Bien que sa voix à présent calme et froide, me faisais froid dans le dos. Malgré sa taille, cette femme était vraiment terrifiante. Elle dégaina son zanpakuto et le pointa vers moi, avec un sourire à faire pâlir Gin.

Soi Fon : Dans ce cas, on va vérifier sa tout de suite.

 _ **Ichigo : Je me demande si j'ai bien fait moi. Elle va me tuer, c'est une évidence. Mais malheureusement, je peu plus faire marche arrière.**_ Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais ce serais pas faire-plaie de te combattre alors que tu es fatiguer.

Sans même répondre, elle se rua sur moi avec un shunpo. Si je n'avais pas dégainé Zangetsu dans mon dos, j'aurais eu le bras tranché. Avec l'entrainement, j'avais réussi à sceller Zangetsu. Il avait à présent la forme d'un zanpakuto classique. J'entendis Shiro éclater de rire en moi.

 **Shiro :Hahahahaha ! Tu l'as bien cherché mon roi. Tu la provoque, faut pas t'étonner qu'elle veuille te tuer à présent !**

 _ **Ichigo : La ferme Shiro ! Me déconcentre pas ou je risque d'y laisser un bras.**_

Je réussi à la repoussé plus loin, mais sans qu'elle touche le sol et viens dans mon dos son zanpakuto contre ma gorge.

Soi fon : Pique l'adversaire jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi !

Son Zanpakuto se change dans sa forme Shikai et dévoile le dard de Suzumebachi sur un des doigts de Soi Fon. Avant qu'elle puisse me piquer, j'arrive à m'éloigner et lui faire face. Je pointe Zangetsu face à moi et le libère.

Tranche mon adversaire, Zangetsu !

Zangetsu reprend sa forme de grand couperet noir et blanc. Comme j'ai appris à le faire, j'enroule le bandage de zangetsu autour de mon poignet. M'Zangetsu reprend sa forme de grand couperet noir et blanc. Comme j'ai appris à le faire, j'enroule le bandage de zangetsu autour de mon poignet. M'en servant par moment comme Shiro a l'habitude de le faire, pour attaquer aussi à distance. Et contre soi Fon, dieu sait que vaut mieux éviter qu'elle puisse venir à porter.

Soi Fon : Tu vas regretter tes paroles, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : C'est ça, allez approche !

Je la vois venir et commence à parer ses coups avec zangetsu.

 _ **Ichigo : Elle frappe très vite malgré sa fatigue, c'est surprenant. Si je ne fais pas attention, elle pourrait vraiment me tuer.**_

Dans ma tête, j'entends Shiro se foutre de moi et rire comme un fou. J'arrive à la repoussé plus loin et c'est à mon tour d'attaquer. Je me cale à sa vitesse et frappe rapidement. Je commence à prendre peu à peu l'avantage et la faire reculer sous mes assauts. Je frappe sur son flanc gauche et elle part avec Suzumebachi, ce qui me permet de lui donner un coup de poing vers sa tête. Elle part avec son autre main et à son sourire, je vois qu'elle croit j'ai terminé. Je prends appuie sur zangetsu et mon poing bloquer pour m'élever du sol à sa surprise, et décoche un coup de pied dans son estomac qui la fait voler sur plusieurs mètres. Je fais un shunpo, et pendant qu'elle est toujours en l'air suite à mon coup, je réapparait à côté d'elle et lui donne un coup de pied retourné dans son flanc droit et la fait s'encastrer dans un rocher qui explose au choc. Je me dirige vers elle avec zangetsu sur mon épaule.

Ichigo : Tu es rapide capitaine Soi Fon, mais comme tu la remarquer contre Yoruhichi et Kisuke, je suis plus rapide.

Je tends ma main vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

Ichigo : Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure capitaine, je voulais ne pas te vexer. J'avais juste envie de te pousser à déchainer tes forces.

Elle claque ma main et se relève toute seule et me lance un regard noir.

Soi Fon : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses ni de ta pitié ! Et qui a dit que le combat était fini ?!

Elle tente de me frapper de toutes ses forces et toutte sa rapidité qu'il lui reste avec Suzumebachi au ventre mais bloque son coup. Je lui tiens son poignet et la regarde dans les yeux.

Ichigo : Tu n'aies plus en état capitaine Soi Fon. Reposons nous et une fois que tu auras repris toute tes forces, je serais ravie de me battre encore contre toi.

Elle dégage on poignet de ma main et part pour s'assoir sur son haori sans parler ni même me regarder. Je la regarde s'éloigner et me met à penser…

 _ **Ichigo : Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si…étrange comme femme. Mais bizarrement…je crois que je l'aime bien.**_

 _ **Shiro : Eh bien, c'était quoi ça ? On dirait que mon petit roi apprécie beaucoup cette femme ?**_

 _ **Zangetsu : Je peux dire que quand il sera avec elle à l'avenir, il risque de faire très beau dans son monde intérieur.**_

Masamune étais assis plus loin sur un rebord d'un immeuble en train de fumer un cigare. Il était d'environ deux mètres, de la même carrure que Zangetsu mais avais de long cheveux argenté. Il avait un œil bleu et l'autre rouge. Il porter un long manteau noir qui cacher quasiment tout son corps. Il recracha la fumer de son cigare.

 _ **Masamune : On dirait que le petit Ichigo commence à s'éveiller au joie du contact féminin. Je devrais peut-être l'aider sur le sujet et lui apprendre comment un homme doit prendre… « Soin » d'une femme.**_

J'entendais tout de leur conversation et au propos de Masamune, sa me rappeler aussitôt à quel point il était…étrange. Je ne savais jamais quand il était sérieux ou non.

 _ **Ichigo : Non mais vous allez arrêter à la fin ?! Bande de pervers !**_

Je les entendis rires tous les trois en chœurs dans ma tête mais décida de les ignorer. Je me suis ensuite assis plus loin face à Soi Fon qui se reposé et ne daignais même pas me regarder. Je me suis ensuite allongé sur le dos à regarder le ciel. Le silence c'était installer depuis déjà 20 bonnes minutes et décide de briser le silence.

Ichigo : Dit, capitaine Soi Fon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraines exactement ?

Soi Fon : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Ouille. Pas très aimable on dirait.

Elle ne répondit rien et le silence régna à nouveau sur le terrain. Pendant un temps, je rester immobile mais finis par me relever. Je commence à m'éloigner en lui disant.

Ichigo : Bon, je te laisse capitaine. Entraîne toi bien.

J'étais sur le point de partir quand, à ma grande surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi ?!

Je me stop et tourne la tête pour la regarder. Elle était toujours assise et ne me regarder toujours pas. Elle avait la tête baissée.

Ichigo : Pourquoi quoi ?

Soi Fon : Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois meilleurs que moi dans mon propres domaine ?!

Elle avait un peu haussé la voix et à présent me regarder. Je ne voyais pas de la colère mais plus de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je me tourne et reviens m'assoir face à elle. Je reste muet pendant quelque secondes et finis par lui dire.

Ichigo : Disons que, dans le royaume esprit, là ou je me suis entrainer. L'environnement et les conditions d'entrainement sont très différents d'ici. Plusieurs fois, je me suis surpris à me demander pourquoi j'avais accepté. Contrairement à toi ou aux autres shinigami, moi j'ai appris sur le tas et je ne suis pas trop habitué aux conditions extrêmes d'entrainement. Mais au final, avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais devenue très fort et très rapide surtout.

Elle m'écouter sans même me couper la parole et semblait simplement attendre que j'ai terminé. Je savais que, même si je la connaissais très peu, elle avait du mal à accepter qu'un jeunot comme moi puisse la surpasser. Elle avait une grande fierté et je trouvé sa admirable.

Ichigo : Je sais que ça peut paraitre prétentieux, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi. Mais je serais ravi de te faire découvrir justement, les conditions où j'ai moi-même passé mon entraînement. Comme ça, tu pourras progresser encore plus vite que tu n'aurais pu le faire en des années d'entrainement.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bond et avança vers moi furieuse. Elle agrippe mon col et me relève un peu. Nos visages sont extrêmement proches, je peux sentir son souffle sur moi. Je dégluti difficilement en la regardant me fusillé du regard.

Soi Fon : Et puis quoi encore ! Je préfère mieux me battre contre tous les Hollows de ce monde plutôt que d'accepter ta pitié !

Ichigo : Qui a dit que je te prenais en pitié ? Jamais je ne prendrais quelqu'un de ton niveau en pitié, sa serais l'insulté.

Elle desserra un peu sa prise sur mon col et me regarder surprise. Elle baissa un instant la tête avant de la relevé et me fixer à nouveau. Elle s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais se retiens. Elle me relâche et retourne s'assoir à sa place face à moi.

 _ **Ichigo : C'était quoi ça ? Je rêve ou elle a…rougis ?**_

Peut-être que mes yeux me jouer des tours, mais j'ai eu l'impression que quand elle m'a à nouveau fixé, qu'elle avait légèrement rougis. Elle me parla d'une voix plus calme cette fois.

Soi Fon : Même si j'accepter, pourquoi tu ferais sa pour moi ? On ne se connaît pour ainsi dire pas du tout.

Ichigo : A ton besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un qu'on apprécie à s'améliorer ?

Elle ouvrit à nouveau de grands yeux et cette fois j'étais sûr. Elle venait de rougir un peu avant de tourner la tête.

Soi Fon :T…Toi tu m'apprécie ? Me fait pas rire, comme je l'ai dite on se connaît même pas !

Je souris quand elle me dit ça. C'est vrai que, vu comme ça, sa serais bizarre. Même moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça.

Ichigo : Bien sûr que si, je t'apprécie et te respect énormément. Tu es quelqu'un de fier et forte. Tu ne recule devant rien pour réussir les objectifs que tu te fixes. Et en combat, tu es une guerrière redoutable. Et je serais plus que ravie, que de t'aider à devenir encore plus forte que tu ne l'ai actuellement.

 _ **Shiro : Oh ouais bien joué !**_

 _ **Masamune : Sa c'était un coup de maître. Tu es en fait, très doué pour draguer !**_

 _ **Zangetsu : Tu es plein de surprise, Ichigo !**_

 _ **Ichigo : NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyais !**_

Je les entendais partir dans un grands fous rire, même zangetsu se foutais de moi maintenant. C'est la voix de Soi Fon qui me fît sortir de mon échange mentale.

Soi Fon : Et bien…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu es quelqu'un plein de surprise, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et très étrange aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, je vis pour la première fois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Même si il fût bref. Et à cet instant, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle souriait.

Soi Fon : J'avoue que, le fait que tu sois devenue si fort en si peu de temps m'intrigue. Et…

Elle se stoppa et tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle regarde le paysage et continua sa phrase.

Soi Fon : Si…Si sa tiens toujours alors, j'accepte ta proposition.

Elle avait parlé si doucement, que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre. Je souris aussitôt ravie de sa réponse, et me relève juste après.

Ichigo : Très bien alors, c'est décidé. Je vais préparer ce qu'il me faut pour l'entraînement.

Quand je m'apprêter à poursuivre, je me souvins d'une chose que je devais faire aujourd'hui.

Ichigo : Très bien capitaine…

Soi Fon : Soi Fon. Appelle-moi soi Fon, après tout tu es du même rang que moi.

Ichigo : A condition que tu m'appelle Ichigo alors.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête sans répondre. Eh bien, ça va pas être facile tout le temps j'ai l'impression.

Ichigo : Enfin bref, on se donne rendez-vous ici demain matin, à la première heure. Comme sa j'aurais le temps de tout préparé.

Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête avant de se relevé aussi.

Ichigo : Très bien, je dois filer j'ai quelque chose à faire. A demain alors, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : A demain, Ichigo.

Je souris et m'élance en direction des quartiers de la 13ème division. Sans qu'on le sache, Yoruhichi, sous sa forme de chat, étais cacher depuis le début et avait tout suivi d'un œil malicieux. Elle partit sans un bruit avec un sourire étrange.

Je finis par arrivé au quartier de la 13ème division et me rendit dans les quartiers privées de son capitaine Jyuushiro Ukitake. Je toque à sa porte.

Ukitake : Entrez !

J'entre et lui sourit chaleureusement. Il était à son bureau en train de remplir des papiers.

Ichigo : Je ne vous dérange pas trop, capitaine Ukitake ?

Ukitake : Oh quelle bonne surprise, entre Ichigo et bien sûr que non tu ne me dérange pas. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers son bureau et m'assoie sur une chaise qu'il m'offre. Il se lève et prépare du thé.

Ukitake : Tu veux du thé, Ichigo ?

Ichigo : Oui je veux bien, merci.

Il nous sert une tasse avant de s'assoir à son bureau et me regarde.

Ukitake : Alors Ichigo, que me vaut ta venue ?

Il se met à tousser juste après sa phrase.

Ukitake : Excuse-moi Ichigo, ma maladie me fatigue un peu.

Ichigo : C'est de sa que je suis venue parler justement, capitaine.

Il me regarde bizarrement et avant qu'il reprenne la parole je poursuivi.

Ichigo : Voilà capitaine, pendant mon séjour au royaume des esprits. J'ai eu la chance d'assister à un phénomène extrêmement rare. Tous les 1 000 ans environs, une pierre tombe du ciel. Elle vient s'écraser soit chez les humains, soit à la soul society, soit dans le hueco mundo, soit dans le royaume des esprits. La légende raconte que cette pierre, tombe directement de la lune. Et que cette pierre possède d'étrange pouvoir. Et durant mon entraînement, cette pierre est tombée dans le royaume esprit. Si cette pierre n'ai pas récupéré dans l'heure qui suis, elle se désintègre et disparait. C'est pour cette raison, que jamais personne n'a pu se l'approprié. Mais par miracle, elle s'est écrasée sur le terrain où je suivais ma session d'entrainement. J'ai récupéré cette pierre et c'est après que le roi esprit m'a appris cette histoire.

Je passe ma main sous mon haut de shinigami, et sort un collier ou la pierre était accroché. C'était une pierre bleu ciel, avec en son centre une goutte. Je retire mon collier, et le pose devant le capitaine.

Ichigo : Voyez-vous capitaine, cette goutte que vous voyez s'appelle la goutte de lune. Elle apparait toute les nuits de pleine lune dans la pierre. Cette goutte aurait la particularité de guérir absolument toute les blessures et maladies.

Ukitake : Attend, si je suis bien ce que tu me dis. Tu voudrais dire que, cette goutte pourrait…

Ichigo : Guérir votre maladie du cœur, capitaine. Oui c'est ce que je veux dire.

Au même instant, Les deux vice-capitaines, Kyone Kotetsu et Sentaro Kotsubaki, se rua dans le bureau. Ils se mirent tous les deux face à moi et hurlèrent en chœurs.

Les deux : C'EST VRAI SE QUE VOUS DITES CAPITAINE ?! Oh s'il vous plait soigner notre capitaine adoré.

Ukitake : Calmez-vous s'il vous plait tous les deux, vous ne voyez pas que vous le mettez mal à l'aise ?

Ils se reculèrent et se mirent à genoux a côté de nous. Ils s'inclinèrent.

Kyone : Pardonnais nous, capitaine Kurosaki mais…

Sentaro : Je vous en supplie, si vous pouvez le soigner faite le.

Je souris devant la dévotion sans bornes de ses deux-là. Ils donneraient leur vie pour leur capitaine, ça se voit très clairement.

Ichigo : Ne vous en faite pas, c'est le but de ma venue.

Je me tourne vers le capitaine en prenant le collier en main.

Ichigo : Capitaine Ukitake, accepter cette goutte de lune. Je suis sûr de son efficacité. Par contre, sa vous feras dormir pendant un jour complet, le temps que la goutte face effet dans votre corps et répart toute les cellules endommagé. C'est pourquoi je vous conseil, de venir avec moi à la 4ème divisions pour vous y reposé.

Une fois que, le capitaine délégua la division a ses vice-capitaines. On se rendit au départ à la première division pour avertir le commandant. Avec chances, le capitaine Shunsui Kyoraku, était aussi présent. Je leur explique la même chose que le capitaine Ukitake, puis nous nous sommes rendus aux quartiers de la 4ème division. Nous expliquons la situation au capitaine Unohana et elle nous donna une chambre à part pour le capitaine. Une fois que tout fus régler, je m'approche du capitaine Ukitake qui étais déjà allongée. Je retire à nouveau la pierre de lune de mon cou, et la place au-dessus du visage du capitaine.

Ichigo : Très bien capitaine, ouvrez la bouche et avalez la goutte. Peu après, vous vous endormirez et vous réveillerais demain…complètement guéris.

Je glisse un peu de mon reatsu dans la pierre, elle se mit à luire et la goutte tomba dans la bouche du capitaine. Il l'avala aussitôt puis quelques secondes après, s'endormis. Le commandant regarder la scène sans rien dire tandis que Kyoraku vient se placer à côté de moi et regarde son meilleurs amis endormis.

Kyoraku : Tu es sûr que ça va marcher, Ichigo-kun ?

Ichigo : Ne vous en faite pas, capitaine Kyoraku. Je suis sûr que ça va marcher, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Unohana : Excusez-moi, messieurs. A présent, je vous demanderais de sortir et de laisser mon patient se reposer.

On accepta d'un signe de tête mais avant que je sorte, le capitaine Unohana m'appela.

Unohana : Une seconde, capitaine Kurosaki. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant ?

Ichigo : Oui bien sûr.

Je la suivis dans son bureau et m'installa face à son bureau. Elle s'installa également et posa ses mains croisé sur son bureau et me fixa.

Unohana : Puis je vous demandez de me montrer votre pierre un instant ?

Ichigo : bien sûr.

Je retire mon collier et le lui tend. Elle le récupère et commence à l'examiner pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle finis par me redonner la pierre, que je repasse aussitôt à mon cou et cache sous ma tenue.

Unohana : C'est une pierre très étrange, et je peux clairement affirmer qu'elle ne vient pas de ce monde. Et si, la légende dont vous nous avait parlé est vrai, on pourrait ainsi soigner toute les maladies jusqu'ici incurable.

Ichigo : Oui en effet, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Voyez-vous, après l'avoir récupéré, les chercheur et savants du royaume esprit l'on examiner. Ils ont cherché à mettre en application les propriétés de la goutte de lune, en vain. En effet, la goutte de lune ne peut pas être reproduite. La pierre de lune ne peut contenir qu'une seule goutte à la fois, et une goutte suffit pour une seule personne.

Unohana : Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut simplement soigner une personne à la fois.

Ichigo : En effet, et il y a des millions de personnes dans le monde à souffrir de maladie incurable. Sa prendrais plusieurs siècles de soigner tout le monde. Sans parler des nouveaux cas qui se dévoile entre temps.

Unohana : Un si grand pouvoir de guérisons et nous ne pouvons même pas soigner tout le monde.

Je pris la pierre dans ma main et la regarde. Elle brillait d'une faible lueur silencieusement. Attendant à présent la prochaine pleine lune, pour recevoir sa prochaine goutte de lune.

Ichigo : Peut-être que dans l'avenir, on découvrira un moyen de reproduire ses effets. Mais pour le moment, sa dépasse nos connaissance.

Unohana : Je comprends. Eh bien, capitaine Kurosaki, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et j'ai aussi beaucoup de travail.

Ichigo : Entendu capitaine, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt.

Je ressors des quartiers de la 4ème division et remarque que la nuit commence à tomber. En effet, depuis mon départ du terrain d'entraînement, plusieurs heures était passé. Je décide de rentrer à la division et à mon arrivé, je découvre un Hisagi épuisé. Il m'explique pour Kenpachi et pour Yachiru. Cette dernière l'avais d'ailleurs fait courir toute la journée, pour récupérer son zanpakuto.

Ichigo :Ha…haha, mon mauvais pressentiment c'était avéré exact. J'ai bien fait de pas rentrer tout de suite après.

Je compatissais auprès de mon vice-capitaine, qui avais du supporté une Yachiru surexcité et un Kenpachi grincheux parce quil avait pas eu son combat contre moi. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient partie peut avant mon retour. J'aide Hisagi à remettre de l'ordre avant de rentrer dans mes quartiers.

 _ **Ichigo : Bon, il est temps que je prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour demain. Je ne suis pas encore couché moi…bon sang c'est épuisant d'être capitaine.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Entrainement spéciale…**_

Je venais de finir de me préparer, encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Depuis ce qui c'est passer hier, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui pourrais arriver aujourd'hui. J'étais déjà habiller entièrement et remarque l'heure. J'avais encore 2 heures avant de commencer l'entraînement avec lui. Je m'assoie sur mon lit et entend un grognement sous mes fesses. Je cri et me relève aussitôt, fixant ce qui étais sur mon lit.

Yoruhichi : Eh la, regarde avant de t'assoir. Tu as failli complètement m'écraser.

Soi Fon : L…Lady Yoruhichi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

Elle était à nouveau sous sa forme de chat noir couché sur mon lit. Elle s'étire en gémissant avant de s'assoir me faisant face en souriant.

Yoruhichi : Et toi ma petite Soi Fon ? Pourquoi est tu déjà habillé alors qu'il est que 4 heures du matin ?

Soi Fon : J…Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir alors me suis levé voilà tout…mais sa répond pas à ma question !

Yoruhichi : Je venais juste te voir pour discuter un peu avec toi. Il semblerait que notre discussion de la dernière fois ta plutôt bien réussi non ?

Je sens mes joues devenir rouge et tourne la tête sur le côté avant de m'assoir et regarde ensuite le plafond de ma chambre.

Soi Fon : Vous nous avez espionnés pas vrai ?

Yoruhichi : Je dirais plutôt que je me suis tenue informé.

Soi Fon : C'est un autre mot pour qualifier sa d'espionnage. En tout cas, je persiste à dire qu'il y a rien de spéciale que je ressente, juste qu'il…m'intrigue.

 **Flash-Back…**

Je suis partie juste après être arrivé, se garçon devait rester avec ses amis les plus proche.

 _ **Soi Fon : Bon sang, pourquoi lady Yoruhichi a voulu que je vienne à cette réunion de retrouvaille ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout.**_

Tout en m'éloignant, je sens Yoruhichi venir à ma rencontre et du coup me stop sur un toit. Elle arrive peu de temps après, et étant sous forme humaine, s'assoit sur le sommet du toit.

Yoruhichi : Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé Soi Fon ?

Je m'assoie à ses côté regardant le paysage.

Soi Fon : Tout simplement que je n'y suis pas à ma place, on ne se connait pas du tout. Il doit profiter de ses amis et profité de ses retrouvailles.

Yoruhichi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Même si vous vous ne connaissez pas, c'est la meilleure occasion justement de briser la glace.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi ? Il a autre chose à penser je pense, et puis je n'avais pas envie de rester.

Yoruhichi continuer à me regarder et sourit un peu.

Yoruhichi : Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être amis, tous les deux. Vous êtes tous les deux passé sous ma tutelle pendant un temps, essayer de vous connaitre.

Soi Fon : Même si j'avais envie, rien ne me dit que lui aimerez me connaitre. Et pourquoi vous me dite tout ça ?

Elle sourit encore plus, avant de poser sa main sur mes cheveux et les caresse. Ce simple gestes, si simple soit-il, ma toujours faite me sentir si bien.

Yoruhichi : Dit donc ma petite abeille, tu te rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure tu parles que de lui ? Sans même parler de ce que toi tu veux ? Tu dis, si lui veut pas…hihi on dirais que j'ai mise le doigt sur quelque chose !

Je me fige aussitôt et repense à la conversation. Je sens mes joues rosir légèrement. C'est pas du tout mon genre de m'intéresser aux autres…alors pourquoi ? Je dois vraiment être encore plus malade que je penser.

Soi Fon : Mais…de quoi vous parlez ? C'est vous qui venez me parler d'Ichigo !

Yoruhichi : ah-Ha ! Depuis quand tu l'appelle Ichigo et plus Kurosaki ou le gamin ? Se pourrait-il que, finalement, quelqu'un a réussi à s'approcher de toi sans que tu le sache ?

Soi Fon : Non mais vous êtes folle ? Comme si je pourrais m'intéresser à se morveux !

Elle se lève à côté de moi et commence à s'éloigner mais me dit avant de partir…

Yoruhichi : Ne jamais prendre de risque, c'est le meilleur moyen de passer à côté de quelque chose de plus grand qu'on pourrait imaginer. Croit moi Soi Fon, ne te renferme pas et n'ai pas peur de t'ouvrir aux autres qui le mérite. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi.

Elle disparut dans un shunpo et me retrouvais seule sur le toit. Les dernières paroles de Yoruhichi résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Il est vrai que depuis ce moment, j'avais beaucoup pensé à cette discussion. Et en repensant à hier, je m'étais laisser un peu allez avec lui. Chose que je n'ai jamais faite avant, mais de là à dire qu'il me plait ? Certainement pas, peut-être de l'amitié à la rigueur.

Soi Fon : Si vous nous avez espionnés hier, vous savez alors pourquoi je suis prête.

Yoruhichi : Sauf que c'est dans 2 heures que vous avez décidez de votre rendez-vous !

Soi Fon :C…C'est certainement pas un rendez-vous , on va s'entraîner rien d'autre.

Elle se met à rire avant de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis s'éclipse sans parler. Je me retrouver seule à nouveau dans ma chambre, les pensé continuer à affluer dans ma tête. Puis me suis dirigé vers la zone d'entrainement.

 _ **Soi Fon : Après tout, arriver en avance changera rien. Je pourrais déjà commencé à m'entraîner avant qu'il arrive.**_

Je finis par arrivé sur place et ressent le reatsu d'Ichigo. Il est déjà présent mais je ressens aussi une autre présence. Je m'approche et au loin le vois discuter avec quelqu'un. Je me place derrière un rocher, tendant l'oreille en regardant discrètement. Ils discutent tous les deux, et l'autre donne un paquet à Ichigo. L'autre personne était une femme assez grande avec des cheveux blonds. Elle porte un kimono classique rouge avec des sandales. Elle porte un zanpakuto à sa taille. Je les regarder discuté, mes mains se crispe un peu sur mon zanpakuto, je ne sais pour quel raison. Si ils discuter, c'est qu'ils se connaissaient alors pourquoi me méfier ? De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre leur discussion.

Ichigo : Merci encore Luna, je ne penser pas tu aurais déjà terminé.

Luna : Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ichi, si sa peut t'aider j'en suis ravie.

Ichigo : La demande s'est faite juste hier et pourtant tu la déjà terminer, tu es la meilleurs !

Luna : Hihi, tu vas me faire rougir Ichi. Allé je file, sinon Jin va s'inquiéter. A bientôt Ichi.

Ichigo : Salut Luna et passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

Un portail s'ouvre juste après, une étrange énergie émanait de ce passage.

Luna : Je n'y manquerais pas, et fait attention à toi. Passe le bonjour à Gin.

Elle passa le portail, qui disparut juste après. Je relâche alors ma prise sur mon zanpakuto, me demandant qui pouvaient bien être cette femme. Je continuer à regarder Ichigo, qui posa le paquet sur un rocher et s'éloigna. J'en profite alors pour faire connaitre ma présence, et me dirige vers l'endroit où il se trouver. Je regarde du coin de l'œil le paquet laisser, puis le vois revenir. Il me regarde surpris de me voir, sans doute vu que je suis en avance.

Ichigo : Soi Fon, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir de tout préparer.

Soi Fon : Je me suis réveiller tôt, alors plutôt que d'attendre je suis venue pour m'échauffer mais savais pas tu serais déjà là.

Ichigo : J'aimerais plutôt justement, que tu ne t'échauffe pas avant.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi ça ?

Il s'assoit sur un rocher et l'imite me mettant face à lui. Il me fixe un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

Ichigo : L'entraînement va impliquer une certaine adaptation de ta part, je m'explique. Le paquet que tu vois la bas, c'est une tenue que j'ai demandé à une amie de me préparer. Tu la garderas sur toi non-stop, que ce soit pour t'entraîner comme pour la vie de tous les jours…

Soi Fon : Je t'arrête tout de suite Kurosaki, je n'ai pas accepté de porter une autre tenue. Je m'entraine qu'avec la tenue des forces spéciale, rien d'autre !

Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté son offre, que je vais porter n'importe quoi. Je me lève prête à partir, c'était une mauvaise idée je le savais. Il se lève également tout en disant avec ses mains devant lui…

Ichigo : D…du calme Soi Fon, je m'en suis douter t'inquiète pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé cette tenue. Une amie à accepter de la préparer, et elle est déjà prête.

Je regarde le paquet, qu'il vient de récupérer et me le tend. Il précise en même temps…

Ichigo : Si tu le mets, tu comprendras pourquoi je tiens à ce que je tu le garde en permanence. Mais attention, au début sa seras pénible de le porter.

Je regarde le paquet qu'il me tend, puis finis par le prendre et l'ouvre. Je découvre exactement la même tenue des forces spéciale. Et à première vue, il y a rien qui la différencie de celle que je porte. Je relève la tête et le vois partir, en se glissant derrière un rocher. Je ne comprends pas trop puis l'entend…

Ichigo : Préviens-moi quand tu seras prête pour que je t'explique la suite, Soi Fon.

Je le vois rester loin et cacher, dos à moi derrière le rocher. Je souris un bref instant, avant de moi-même passé derrière un rocher. Je me change et enfile la tenue qu'il m'a donnée. En la mettant, je vois toujours pas la différence. Je reviens m'assoir, là où j'étais assise mon haori à côté de moi. Je ne lui dis toujours pas que je suis prête, le voyant toujours de dos. Rare serais les hommes, surtout de son âge, à pas tenter de regarder une femme se déshabiller derrière lui.

 _ **Soi Fon : Remarque, je le vois mal agir comme ça. Il a l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien, peut être que lady Yoruhichi à raison. Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis avec le temps.**_ C'est bon Ichigo, tu peux revenir !

Il se lève et reviens s'assoir face à moi.

Ichigo : Bien, maintenant je vais t'expliquer la suite. Cette tenue est faite d'un tissu particulier, particulièrement résistant et léger. Sa favorise les déplacements tout en protégeant plus efficacement son porteur, qu'un vêtement classique. Mais il possède aussi, une autre particularité que je vais te montrer.

Avec un signe de sa part, on se lève tous les deux. Il libère un peu de son reatsu, et avec sa main en dirige une partie vers moi. D'un coup, je me sens écrasé par une énorme pression spirituelle…mais aussi d'un gros poids. Comme si on m'avait mis d'un coup, des centaines de kilos sur les épaules. Je me tiens difficilement sur mes pieds, mes jambes tremblent un peu. En me concentrant, je sens que c'est la tenue qui pèse d'un coup plus lourde.

Ichigo : Je viens de mettre un peu de mon reatsu dans la tenue, ce qui a alourdi son poids de départ. Ta tenue va à présent, se nourrir exclusivement de mon énergie spirituelle. Je viens de faire en sorte qu'avec, ta tenue te face ressentir 5 fois ton propres poids. Sa seras à présent toujours comme ça, même durant l'entrainement.

Soi Fon : Comment tu veux que je m'entraîne, avec sa sur le dos ?

Ichigo : C'est la même méthode, avec laquelle je me suis entrainé.

Sans prévenir, il disparut et me décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'arrive à le parer in-extremis, mais le choc me fait reculer. Sans attendre, il enchaine et me donne un coup de pieds vers ma tête. Je le bloque avec mes bras mais me retrouve au sol. Le choc était violent, et le poids de ma tenue m'empêche de bien bouger. Je me redresse comme je peux, et le vois devant moi. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, se mettant en garde.

Ichigo : Je vais pas me retenir Soi Fon, prépare toi !

Je me mets en garde à mon tour, effectuant un shunpo. Je sentis la lenteur de mes mouvements, même mon shunpo était médiocre. Il me bloque facilement agrippant mon bras, et me projette en l'air. Avant que je puisse réagir, il était au-dessus de moi dans mon dos. Le bras tendu derrière sa tête, avec le revers du poing, il abat son bras et me frappe le haut du dos. J'en eu un instant la respiration coupé, je m'écrase violement dans un rocher qui explose à l'impact. Je me faisais dominer sur tous les points, cette tenue m'entrave beaucoup trop. Sa ressemble plus à une correction, qu'a un entraînement. Mais étrangement, je souriais. J'étais bien en cette instant, malgré je sois une femme il ne retenait pas ses coups. Je me relève à nouveau et fut surprise. Malgré le choc qui aurait dû presque briser mes os, j'avais presque pas mal. C'était donc se dont il parler, la résistance de cette tenue. C'était presque effrayant. Il était toujours en l'air au-dessus de moi.

Ichigo : Tu abandonnes déjà, capitaine ? Tu peux encore partir et tout laisser tomber tu sais.

 _ **Soi Fon : Il me provoque ? Sa lui va pas du tout. Mais si tu veux je donne tout, Ichigo…tu vas être servi.**_

Je souris et fit exploser mon reatsu. Libérant mon shunko, que j'avais aussi apprise à maitriser.

Sio Fon : Ne prend pas tes grands airs, gamin. Tu es peut-être fort, mais moi j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi.

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'on s'entrainer à présent, le terrain avait subie de lourds dégâts. Je finis par tomber au sol, complétement épuisé. Couché sur le dos, je tente de reprendre mon souffle, les yeux fermé haletante. Je sens Ichigo venir au-dessus de ma tête, avant de s'assoir à côté. Je commencer à ressentir un peu moins le poids de ma tenue, même si sa m'entraver toujours beaucoup.

Ichigo : Je suis surpris Soi Fon, en 3 heures tu bouges de plus en plus vite. Si on tient le rythme, avant ce soir tu pourras bouger à la moitié de ta vitesse normal.

Je tenter toujours de retrouver mon souffle, sans pouvoir répondre. C'était rare que je sois aussi épuisé en si peu de temps, le rythme qu'il imposer était extrême. Je finis par m'assoir à côté de lui.

Soi Fon : J'aurais jamais cru sa se passerais comme ça.

Ichigo : Déçus ?

Je regarde devant moi, regardant le terrain bien endommager. Je souris malgré moi en lui répondant.

Soi Fon : Au contraire, si c'était trop simple je serais déjà partie. Je veux m'améliorer, pas stagner.

Ichigo : ravi de l'entendre, on reprendra l'entraînement d'ici 10 minutes. Pour l'instant repose toi et retrouve tes forces, tu en auras besoin. Vu tes progrès, je vais accélérer le rythme.

Il se lève et fait quelques étirements. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, avant de me lever. Voyant qu'il ne prête plus attention à moi, je tente de l'attaquer et me rue sur lui. Je décroche un coup de pied dans son dos, mais en vain. Il se tourne, m'agrippe le mollet, et me fait tourner autour de lui avant de m'éjecter. Je suis à un mètre au-dessus du sol, reculant rapidement. Avant que j'arrive à poser mes pieds pour prendre appuient, il arrive à côté de moi, me donnant un coup de poing terminant ma course sur le sol.

Ichigo : Bien tenter, mais pas encore assez rapide.

De la poussière c'était élever de ma chute, ce qui cacher ma présence. Et en profita pour faire un shunpo, me retrouvant face à lui. Je le frappe au visage avec mon poing et cette fois, arrive à le toucher. Il recule sous le choc et profite de l'effet de surprise, commençant à le frapper en continue. Malheureusement, aux troisièmes coups, il bloqua mes poings de ses mains. Nos visages étaient très proches à ce moment, ce qui me perturba. Il en profite aussitôt, perdant mon bref avantage, et me donne un coup de pied au ventre, je recule à nouveau.

Ichigo : Phiou, ce n'est pas passer loin. Dommage que tu es perdu ta concentration, tu aurais pu prendre l'avantage.

J'étais au sol, un genou par terre. Je reprenais mon souffle, comprenant pas pourquoi j'ai pu être aussi distraite.

 _ **Soi Fon : Merde, ça me ressemble pas une erreur pareil. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?**_

Je rejette mes pensées, me concentrant à nouveau sur l'entraînement. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, il était à présent midi. Je commençais à réussir à parer ses attaques, mais aussi à pouvoirs l'attaquer. Même si je ne le montrerais jamais, j'étais contente de moi. En quelques heures, j'avais réussi à m'habitué au poids et pouvoir commencer à le combattre. Avec l'excitation du combat, j'étais prête à continuer mais le vis se stopper.

Ichigo : Ok Soi Fon, on va faire une pause à présent. On va manger et reprendre des forces. Inutile de se fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

Soi Fon : Je ne suis pas fatigué, et je peux continuer encore un moment.

Ichigo : On arrête pour le moment, Soi Fon. On va manger et se reposer une heure environ.

Soi Fon : Je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis pas fatigué, kurosaki !

Ichigo : Et bien moi, si !

Je suis surprise et le vis s'assoir sur un rocher. Il sort un sac de derrière ce dernier, et le pose dessus. Je savais qu'il n'était pas fatigué et qu'il pouvait continuer, mais apparemment inutile d'insister. Je le vois sortir de la nourriture et à boire du sac. En voyant la nourriture, j'entends mon ventre se mettre à grogner assez fort. Je le vois tourner la tête et me regarde en souriants, je tourne alors la tête rouge de honte. J'entends un petit rire de sa part.

Ichigo : Et bien on dirait que le capitaine des forces spéciale à faim, je me trompe ?

Soi Fon : L…LA FERME, je n'ai pas faim !

Juste après, mon ventre se remet à grogner encore plus fort. J'oser même plus le regarder en face. Il continuer à sourire.

Ichigo : Allez viens Soi Fon, ce n'est pas l'estomac vide que tu pourras reprendre l'entraînement. Et puis j'ai préparé assez pour deux t'inquiète pas.

Je reste debout un moment, et avec l'odeur qui arrive à moi je me résigne vaincu. Je viens m'assoir avec lui et regarde la nourriture, c'était des onigiri avec du thé et de l'eau. Je commence à prendre un onigiri.

Soi Fon : J…Je n'ai pas faim, mais je ne vais pas refuser ton invitation. Sa serais déplacé, merci.

Il sourit mais ne dit rien. On commence à manger, et en goutant l'onigiri, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment délicieux. C'était simple à préparer mais pourtant, ceux-là était vraiment excellent. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'en avais déjà engloutie 3 et pris un 4ème. C'est là qu'il se mit à rire.

Ichigo : Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim tu manges bien.

Je me stop dans ma bouchée, l'onigiri dans ma bouche et rougis. J'avale ma bouchée et me rend compte je l'avais même pas remercié.

Soi Fon : L…La ferme, Kurosaki. Mais…merci pour le repas.

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas à me remercier Soi Fon, et j'espère que tu les aimes.

Soi Fon : Oui, ils sont délicieux. Je ne savais pas tu savais cuisiner.

Ichigo : Bah sa, c'était surtout pour éviter de mourir.

Soi Fon : Comment ça ?

Ichigo : À la base je ne savais pas cuisiner, et au royaume des esprits je partager une maison avec Gin. Et du coup, il à préparer notre premier repas et là, j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment mourir.

Soi Fon : C'était si horrible que ça ?

Ichigo : C'était l'enfer gustatif oui. Ils avaient préparé des onigiri, qui déjà d'aspect était étrange. Ils étaient tout brillant et sentais bizarre. Ensuite j'ai vite vu qu'ils étaient hyper collants et pâteux. Résultat, en les goutant, ma bouche dès la première bouchée à faillit rester soudé. Suivit d'une semaine d'intoxication alimentaire. Déjà rien qu'en y repensant, imaginer Gin cuisiner c'est juste…comment dire…un concept.

J'imagine la scène et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. On se mit aussitôt à éclater de rire. Il nous a fallu du temps pour nous calmer, me disant que je n'avais pas rie comme sa depuis des années. Il me regarde juste après.

Ichigo : Ça fait plaisir à voir, c'est la première fois je te vois rire Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Ne t''y habitue pas trop, Kurosaki.

Ma voix était plus froide que je penser.

 _ **Soi Fon : Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Il me faisait juste un compliment et moi je le rembarre froidement.**_

Ichigo : Ah bon ? Dommage, je trouve ça te va bien soi Fon.

Même après lui avoir parlé froidement, il ne m'en veut même pas. Il est vraiment spéciale se gamin. Après tout, autant que j'essaie de lui parler.

Soi Fon : Au faite, Ichigo. Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, comment tu te sens dans ton nouveau rôle de capitaine ?

Ichigo : Je me sens bien, Hisagi et le reste de la division sont très sympas. Ils m'ont bien accueilli et espère apprendre à rapidement mieux les connaitre.

Soi Fon : Si je peux te donner un conseil, t'attache pas trop à tes hommes. Ils arrivent très souvent que certains meurt par des Hollows. Trop t'attacher, c'est l'assurance de finir triste de la perte de ses hommes.

Ichigo : C'est sans doute vrai, mais moi je vois les choses différemment. S'attacher à ses hommes, peut nous motiver encore plus à les protéger. Même si c'est presque impossible, je ferais tout pour n'en perdre aucun. Je refuse de voir un de mes subordonnées mourir, pas t'en que je serais leur leader. Il y a eu assez de victimes jusqu'à présent.

Soi Fon : Je respecte ton point de vue, mais la vie ne va pas toujours comme on le souhaite. Laisser ses sentiments nous guider, peut nous conduire aux pires souffrances et déception.

Ichigo : Tout comme ils peuvent nous conduire aux plus grandes joies, et bonheur. Et si je dois perdre un de mes hommes, je ferais en sorte de jamais l'oublier. Le souvenir des défunts nous accompagne toute notre vie, et la réaction est différente selon les personnes. Certains se laisserons submerger par la peine et la douleur, tandis que d'autre l'accueillerons en eux et n'oublierons jamais le souvenir de cette personne.

J'écouter son avis sur la question, et compris pourquoi Yoruhichi et tant d'autres l'apprécier. Il avait un regard sur la vie plutôt enfantin mais adulte en même temps. Il était prêt à endurer les pires souffrances sans jamais baisser les bras. Sa force de caractère force l'admiration. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, en lui déclarant.

Soi Fon : Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu es aussi bien fort physiquement que moralement. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire, ou t'éloigner de tes convictions. Et je serais heureuse de pouvoir t'appeler, mon ami.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Soi Fon, on est déjà ami voyons.

Soi Fon : Jusqu'à ton retour il y a quelques jours, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tout le monde te trouver si spéciale, maintenant je sais. Et je comprends pourquoi lady Yoruhichi t'apprécie autant.

Le silence reviens s'installer ayant finis de manger, on rester assis sans rien dire. Plusieurs minutes c'était écouler, je décide alors de me lever et retourne sur le terrain avant de me mettre face à lui.

Soi Fon : Allez Ichigo, il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement. Je me suis suffisamment reposer, j'ai retrouvé toute mes forces.

Ichigo : Et bien, on va vérifier sa.

Il se lève et fis quelques pas avant de disparaitre. L'entraînement repris son cours, encore plus violent que tout à l'heure. Yoruhichi avait raison, laisser quelqu'un qu'on apprécie venir vers nous n'ai pas si mal en fin de compte. Je bloque un de ses coups de poing et arrive à lui donner un coup de pieds dans les côtes, le faisant reculer un peu.

Soi Fon : Alors Kurosak, c'est tout ce que tu à ? Je pourrais t'écraser une main dans le dos.

Pour la première fois dans ma vie, autre que Yoruhichi, je commencer à vraiment apprécier ce garçon. Je souris durant notre entraînement.

Ichigo : Très bien, alors je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Le combat repris et, à nouveau, je me faisais surpasser et déborder. Heureusement que la tenue tenais le choc, sinon j'aurais eu quelques oz brisé depuis le début.

Plus loin, au bord de la zone d'entraînement, une femme se tenait là. Elle profiter du combat, regardant ses deux disciple s'entrainer.

Yoruhichi : Eh bien, on dirait que je n'aurais même pas à intervenir cette fois. Autant les laisser tranquille…du moins pour aujourd'hui. Je vais bien m'amuser durant les jours qui suivent je crois.

Kisuke : Eh bien, tu joues les petites fouineuses avec tes élèves maintenant ?

Kisuke venais d'arriver derrière elle, son légendaire éventail déplier devant son visage. Lui aussi avais l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation. Ils disparurent tous les deux, laissant les deux combattants s'entrainer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle du maître…**_

Le jour commencé à tomber, laissant peu à peu place à la nuit. Le terrain d'entrainement était ravagé, mais le calme était revenu. Soi Fon et moi, avons arrêté l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. On était assis sur des rochers, retrouvant lentement notre souffle. Elle s'habituer bien à sa tenue, je sentais qu'elle pouvait presque bouger au trois quarts de sa vitesse normale. A ce rythme, je pourrais passer à l'étape suivante dans 2 ou 3 jours. On finit par se lever, et remettons nos haori sur nous.

Ichigo : Bon, moi je vais y allez j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. Surtout, comme je te l'ai dit, ne retire ta tenue à aucun moment.

Soi Fon : Très bien, on se retrouve demain ici ?

Ichigo : Oui, on poursuivra l'entraînement. Bonne nuit Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Bonne nuit, Ichigo.

Je pars le premier, et me dirige vers les quartiers de la 4ème division. A peine arrivé, le vice-capitaine Isane Kotetsu, vint à ma rencontre.

Isane : Bonsoir capitaine Kurosaki, le capitaine Unohana vous attend dans son bureau.

Ichigo : Très bien, merci kotetsu-san.

Je rejoins le capitaine dans son bureau. Elle m'explique que le capitaine Ukitake est encore endormie. Mais que, comme prévue, ils sembleraient que les tissus et cellules malades de son organisme soit réparer. Isane nous rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, nous disant qu'il était enfin réveiller. On rejoint le capitaine Ukitake dans sa chambre, le capitaine Kyoraku était déjà à son chevet. Lorsqu'on entre dans la chambre, le capitaine Unohana et moi-même allons aussi à son chevet. Unohana lui fis quelques examen rapide, puis prit la parole.

Unohana : Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de votre maladie dans votre organisme. Félicitation capitaine, vous voilà enfin guéri.

Ukitake : C'est une excellente nouvelle, et tout sa je te le doit Ichigo-kun. Merci infiniment.

Ichigo : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Ukitake-san. L'important, c'est que vous êtes enfin guéri.

Kyoraku rit aux éclats, et tapa dans le dos du capitaine Ukitake.

Kyoraku : Eh bien voilà, maintenant tu n'auras plus aucune excuses pour pas venir aux réunions, ni pour boire un verre avec moi, Jushiro.

On se mit tous à rire. Le capitaine Ukitake allez enfin pouvoir vivre tranquillement, sans se soucier de sa maladie. Je touche un instant la pierre de lune accroché à mon cou, son pouvoir était une bénédiction. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et le commandant entra dans la chambre.

Yamamoto : Je vois que tu es enfin sur pied Jushiro, et à vos rire j'en conclu que c'est une réussite ?!

Ukitake : En effet, sensei. Je suis enfin guéri. Je vais pouvoir assumer pleinement mon rôle de capitaine désormais.

Yamamoto : Très bien, heureux de l'entendre. Que tout le monde se prépare, je vais organiser une réunion de capitaine pour prévenir tout le monde.

1 heure plus tard, tous les capitaine était réuni pour la réunion. En arrivant, j'avais brièvement regardé Soi Fon, qui ma fis un signe discret de la tête. Il était assez tard et la nuit venez juste de tomber.

Yamamoto : Merci d'être venue, aussi rapidement à une heure tardive. J'ai rassemblé tout le monde pour transmettre une information, que vous donnerez ensuite à vos hommes dans la divisions. Capitaine Ukitake, c'est à vous !

Ukitake s'avança, et se plaça au côté du commandant.

Ukitake : Grâce à un remède apporté par le capitaine Kurosaki, je vous informe que désormais je suis complètement guéri de ma maladie.

Komamura : Comment ? Mais je croyais que c'était une maladie incurable ?

Je vis le regard de Soi Fon, et compris qu'elle me demanderait des informations sur ce remède. Toshiro pris ensuite la parole.

Toshiro : Loin de moi l'idée d'être pessimiste, je suis extrêmement ravie pour vous capitaine ukitake. Mais êtes-vous bien sûr de ça, que votre maladie est bel et bien guérie ?

Ukitake : Oui, j'en suis sûr. Même le capitaine Unohana est formel, plus aucune trace de ma maladie. Et ça, c'est grâce à Ichigo-kun. Si tu leur expliquer d'ailleurs ?

Ichigo : Très bien !

Je leur explique ensuite, ce que j'ai déjà expliquer au commandant et au reste de ceux qui était présent. Comment j'ai eu la pierre de lune, et ces vertus. Je sors ensuite la pierre pour la dévoiler à l'assemblé.

Ichigo : Et toutes les nuits de pleine lune, une fois la pierre exposé, une goutte de lune viendra se loger dans la pierre. Et c'est grâce à cette goutte, que j'ai pût soigner le capitaine Ukitake.

Tout le monde était ravi pour le capitaine, mais était curieux vis-à-vis de la pierre. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, et quelque chose que j'avais oubliée…ou plutôt quelqu'un se manifesta en riant.

Kurotsuchi : Ahahahaha, me fait pas rire, gamin. Si cette pierre est effectivement ce que tu prétends, tu verras aucune objections à que je l'examine ?

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la 12ème division et chef du département de recherche. Rien que l'idée de laisser la pierre de lune à ce type, me dégouter. Il était hors de question que je la lui passe.

Ichigo : Et pour quel raison, _capitaine_ Kurotsuchi, je devrais vous donner cette pierre ?

Kurotsuchi : Tout simplement, qu'une pierre comme celle-ci doit être étudié. Et qui de mieux que moi, pourrais l'étudier ? Je pourrais rendre son effet plus puissant et pourrais servir à plus grande échelle.

Ichigo : Je refuse ! Il est hors de question que je vous la laisse, vous n'avez pas écouté ? Personne à se jours n'a réussi.

Kurotsuchi : Tout simplement, parce que je l'ai jamais eu entre les mains ! Moi je saurais le faire, alors donne-moi la pierre, sale gamin.

J'étais prêt à répliquer, mais le bruit du coup de baton au sol du commandant me devança. Le calme s'installa aussitôt, le commandant laissé son reatsu un peut s'échapper.

Yamamoto : SILENCE ! Ce n'ai certainement pas l'endroit pour vos querelles. Et vous, capitaine Kurotsuchi, je prends très au sérieux les avertissements du capitaine Kurosaki vis-à-vis de cette pierre. Alors je vous interdits, de tenter quoi que ce soit pour vous l'approprié…est ce bien clair ?!

Ouf, le commandant était de mon avis. Maintenant je suis un peut rassurer, mais je garderais un œil sur ce type. Mayuri pesta, et arrêta de parler. Mais n'a pas donné une réponse à la question. Une fois le calme revenue, le commandant repris la parole.

Yamamoto : Très bien, maintenant je vous laisse avertir vos divisions de la guérison du capitaine Ukitake. La réunion est terminer, rompez.

Tout le monde commença à partir, mais je vis Mayuri me dévisager furieusement. Il sortit en marmonnant quelques choses que je ne compris pas, puis le commandant repris la parole.

Yamamoto : Pas toi Ichigo, ni toi Gin. Restez, j'ai à vous parler en privée.

Une fois que tout le monde fût sorti, seul le commandant, Gin et moi restons à l'intérieur. Ni Gin, ni moi ne prenons la parole. Le commandant resté figer, plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit ensuite par nous regarder.

Yamamoto : Il y a quelqu'un ici, qui est venue vous voir.

Il se décale légèrement, et on vit une silhouette dans l'ombre. Le commandant le cacher, ce qui nous avais empêché de le remarquer. Il masquer sa présence, et en avança il se dévoila. Je vît Gin perdre son sourire, ayant l'air d'un coup inquiets, je pouvais le comprendre. Pour ma part, je sentais mes jambes trembler un peu et déglutit sans pouvoir parler. La personne continué d'avancer vers nous, d'un pas lent mais assurer. Il se posta devant nous, Il était immense et nous surplomber d'une tête chacun. Il avait les cheveux plus longs que dans mes souvenirs, qui lui tomber à présent sous les épaules. Avant même que je puisse parler, il décrocha un grand coup de pieds dans l'estomac de Gin. Celui-ci fût propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Ichigo : Gin !

Je me tourne et m'apprête à lui porter secours, mais le géant m'écrasa le pied me tenant en place. Je lui fais face en me retournant, mais seul son poing entra dans mon champ de vision. Il me frappa dans le visage, et fût à mon tour éjecter. Je m'écrase sur le pauvre Gin, qui tenter de se relevé et retombe tous les 2 au sol. J'étais couché sur lui, j'entendis ensuite sa voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Gin : Ichigo-kun sa craint, il faut qu'on foute le camp tout de suite !

Ichigo : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Si on reste, il va nous massacrer.

On se relève, mais le géant était déjà face à nous. Il nous agrippe le col, et nous soulève du sol. Nos pieds ne touchent plus terre, et il nous éjecte violement au sol. On tombe tous les deux sur le ventre côte à côte, le géant saute en l'air et retombe sur nous. Il était déjà assis en tailleur en l'air, et nous écrase d'un coup le dos. Il était assis sur nous deux, nous maintenant en place. Un cri de douleur échappa de ma gorge quand je le sentis nous écrasé. Il prit ensuite la parole, sa voix était grave et pleine de reproche.

Gifca : Bande de morveux, vous ne vous êtes pas du tout amélioré depuis que vous êtes partie ! Je devrais vous mettre une volée, comme jamais vous avez reçu !

C'était Gifca, le bras droit du roi esprit. Il avait supervisé notre entraînement, à Gin et à moi. C'est lui qui nous a permis de nous améliorer, mais à quel prix. Les 2 années d'entraînement avait était pire que l'enfer, même Gin avait peur de ce type. C'était un entraînement, mais en réalité sa relevé plus de la correction chaque jour. Voilà pourquoi je refuser d'en parler, c'était encore des souvenirs douloureux. Je respect cette homme doter d'une puissance écrasante, et je pourrais jamais assez le remercier. Mais bordel, c'était un monstre.

Ichigo : G…Gifca, qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

Je me pris un gros coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête, me faisant crier de douleur.

Gifca : C'est Gifca-SENSEI ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter morveux !

Gin :S…Sensei, pour quel raison êtes-vous à la soul society ?

Gin choisissais soigneusement chaque mot qu'il prononcé, pour éviter de se prendre aussi un coup. Il se relève enfin, et se place à côté du commandant. On se relève difficilement, et on vît le regard dur de notre maître. C'était rare qu'il ait un tel regard, quelque chose avait dû arriver. On se relève, attendant qu'il prenne la parole et nous explique.

Gifca : Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé. Cela concerne vos amis, Luna et Jin.

Aussitôt je me raidis. Luna était venue plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer ? Gin quant à lui, était tout aussi inquiet que moi je le savais. Même si il faisait tout pour pas le montrer. Luna avait pris soin de nous, durant notre séjour au royaume des esprits. Elle était comme une grande sœur, toujours attentionnée et inquiète de notre bien-être. Quant à son mari, Jin, il nous avait donnée plein de conseil pour nous améliorer. C'était un homme d'une grande sagesse d'esprit, et tenter toujours d'éviter les combats. Il préférer régler les conflits avec les mots, plutôt qu'avec les poings. Ils étaient tous les deux, très apprécié de tous. Alors qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?

Ichigo : Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs est arrivé ?! Dite le nous !

Gifca : Calme toi, Ichigo !

Gin posa sa main sur mon épaule, avant de prendre la parole.

Gin : Nous vous écoutons.

Gifca : Il y à de sa quelques heures, un groupe de rebelle c'est introduit dans le royaume. Nous ne savions pas combien ils étaient, ni quel étaient leur objectifs. Ils étaient au final, 4. On a réussi à les stopper, mais en prenant la fuite ils ont capturé Luna. Jin c'est lancé aussitôt à leur trousse, et a était capturer aussi. Ils exigent à présent, que nous libérons les prisonniers de notre prison.

Ichigo : Mais pourquoi ils veulent libérer des criminel ?

Gin : Ce sont des rebelles qui se sont révolté contre le roi, ils veulent sans doute le renversé. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de s'allier à ceux que ce même roi à fait enfermé ?

Gifca : Tu à tout à fait raison Gin, si nous libérons les prisonniers, sa seras la guerre.

Ichigo : il est hors de question d'abandonner Luna et Jin, je refuse de les laisser entre leur main !

Gifca : Qui à parler de les abandonner ? Ma présence ici est simple, sur ordre de sa majesté le roi esprit…Toi kurosaki Ichigo, et toi Ichimaru Gin, vous avez ordres de vous infiltré dans leur base et de secourir les prisonniers.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le commandant, qui était resté silencieux tout du long.

Gifca : Permettez-vous à ces deux-là, d'aller secourir leur amis ?

Yamamoto : Même si je refusais, ils désobéiraient et partirais quand même. Alors au lieu de refuser, je vais les autorisé à partir avec 2 autres capitaines. Vous ne serez pas trop de 4 capitaines, pour faire tomber une base entière de rebelle.

Gifca s'inclina devant le commandant, avant d'ouvrir un portail au royaume esprit.

Gifca : Je pars informer sa majesté, je vous transmettrez les coordonnées ou vous devrais vous rendre.

Il partit, nous laissant seul à nouveau avec le commandant.

Yamamoto : Je vous laisse décider, qui vous accompagnera dans cette tâche. Et ne faite pas honte au gotei 13, en échouant lamentablement. Le roi esprit lui-même, vous demande d'intervenir. Alors éviter d'échouer, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.

Ichigo : comptez sur nous, commandant !

Gin : Nous vous informerons, quand nous aurons décidé qui emmener avec nous.

Nous quittons les quartiers de la 1er division, nous posant sur un toit voisin. Le silence était c'était installé depuis notre départ, puis je romps le silence.

Ichigo : 2 autres capitaines hein, tu à une idée qui ont pourrait emmener ?

Gin : Nous devons nous infiltrer dans leur base, et faire le maximum de dégâts une fois qu'on aura libérer Luna et Jin. Nous devrons nous répartir en 2 équipes, une équipe se chargera de libérer les prisonniers. Et l'autre se chargera de faire un maximum de dégâts. Et une fois libérer, nous ferons sauté leur base. Ainsi, nous ferons taire pour de bon la rébellion.

Ichigo : ton plan me va parfaitement, dans ce cas je sais déjà qui emmener. Toi, tu te charges de tout préparer et informer ta division et la mienne. Pendant ce temps, j'irais chercher les personnes qu'il nous faut.

On se sépare aussitôt, Gin allant informer nos divisions de notre départ. Pendant ce temps, je me dirige vers le quartier de la première personne qu'il me faut. Je passe par le toit, pour me rendre à sa chambre. Pas le temps de passer par les couloirs, surtout que je ne suis jamais venue ici. Je me place à la fenêtre, et toque. J'attends un peut, et vois la personne que je penser venir m'ouvrir. Je pouvais lire l'incompréhension sur son visage, dû à ma présence ici. Surtout par la fenêtre…si quelqu'un nous voyais, sa pourrait prêter à confusion.

Soi fon : Ichigo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la, et par ma fenêtre en plus ?

Ichigo : Désoler de débarquer à l'improviste Soi fon, mais je dois te parler.

Elle me fit entrer, regardant brièvement sa chambre. C'était assez simple, un lit avec un bureau. Une armoire pour ses vêtements. Pas trop de décoration, à part une petite lampe de chevet. Elle se place devant moi, attendant que j'engage la conversation. Je lui explique alors la raison de ma présence ici, espérant qu'elle acceptera ma demande.

Ichigo : C'est la raison pour laquelle, j'aimerais tu viennes avec nous. Tu es une experte de l'espionnage et de l'infiltration. Tes talents nous seraient précieux.

Je la vis un peut sourire, puis prendre son haori avec elle. Elle se plaça prêt de la fenêtre.

Soi Fon : Très bien, j'accepte. Je te dois bien ça, et puis ça me fait plaisir tu demandes mon aide. Attend moi à l'entrer, je vais prévenir mon bon à rien de second, de s'occuper de tout en mon absence.

Ichigo : Merci, Soi Fon.

Elle partit prévenir son vice-capitaine, pendant que je l'attendais à l'entrée. Un fois rejoins, nous partîmes vers l'autre division que je penser. Je savais qu'il accepterait de venir, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est la condition qu'il risque d'imposer. Mais pas le choix, il est le mieux placer pour cette mission.

Nous somme dans son bureau, son vice-capitaine aussi présent. J'attendais sa réponse après ma demande, mais il se mit debout et me fixe avec son sourire de barge.

Kenpachi : Ok Ichigo, j'accepte de t'aider à démolir c'est minable. Mais en échange, tu me devras un vrai combat à notre retour.

Je l'aurais parié, je savais il voudrait un combat. Yachiru elle, était tout sourire en train de félicité son « Ken-chan » de cette manœuvre. Je soupir mais me résigne.

Ichigo : Très bien, tu auras un combat. Mais une fois qu'on aura tout régler !

Il sourit encore plus et ouvrit la porte.

Kenpachi : Alors ne trainons pas, j'ai hate d'en finir pour me mesurer à toi, Ichigo !

Yachiru :Yeah ! Ken-chan va de nouveau combattre Ichi, ça va être génial.

Nous partîmes vers le sokyoku, là où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Gin. Une fois arrivé, il était déjà sur place. Un papillon de l'enfer devant lui, puis il disparut. Lorsqu'il vît mon choix, il souriait déjà. Je compris qu'il avait pensé aux mêmes personnes que moi, après tout, c'était les meilleurs dans leur domaine.

Gin : J'ai reçu les coordonnées de Gifca, on peut se mettre en route.

Il ouvre le portail du royaume esprit. Avant de partir, je me tourne vers Kenpachi et Soi Fon.

Ichigo : Très bien, nous nous rendons dans le royaume esprit. Vous remarquerais que la bas, que le reatsu qui se dégage de ce lieux est plus pur. Ce qui implique, qu'il va renforcer nos capacités. Sachez aussi que nos ennemies, sont de très haut niveau, ils pourraient nous donner du fil à retordre. Mais si on suit le plan prévue, nous devrions bien nous en sortir. Comme Gin et moi connaissons bien les lieux, nous formerons 2 équipes séparées. Kenpachi ira avec Gin pour faire le plus de bruit et de dégâts possible en arrivant, pendant que Soi Fon et moi irons secourir les prisonniers. Une fois fait, nous viendrons vous aidez, pour finir de nous débarrasser du reste de la rébellion.

Kenpachi : Tu parles, on aura largement finis avant que vous arriviez ! Et trêve de bavardages, allons-y. J'ai un combat qui m'attend.

Gin se rapproche de moi, et me dit doucement.

Gin : On dirait qu'il ta bien eu, il ta demander un combat en retour pas vrai ?

Ichigo :Ah…ahah, j'avais pas le choix. Sinon il ne serait pas venu, et on avait besoin de sa force.

Soi Fon : bon, puisque tout est régler, mettons nous en route.

Gin se mit avec Kenpachi, et je rejoignis Soi Fon. Je leur explique qu'une fois de l'autre côté, nous nous séparerons aussitôt pour pas attiré l'attention. Nous rejoindrons la base ennemie, par 2 routes différentes. Nous nous élançons dans le portail, nous mettons 2 minutes pour le traverser. En le traversant, tout le monde sursauta, quand une petite voix hystérique se fit entendre.

Yachiru : Yeah, en route j'ai hate d'y être !

Ichigo :Y…Yachiru, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'es pas resté à la division ?

Yachiru : bien sûr que non, je ne me sépare jamais de Ken-chan !

Elle se trouver sur son épaule, et tout en parlant taper la tête de kenpachi.

Kenpachi : Arrête de ma frapper yachiru, c'est agaçant !

Yachiru : Ken-chan, tu n'es pas marrant ! Allez plus vite, yaa !

Elle prenait à présent Kenpachi pour un cheval, lui hurlant dessus d'aller plus vite. Une fois de l'autre côté, nous partons aussitôt dans des directions opposées. On se souhaite bonne chance, et nous disparaissons chacun de notre côté.

Soi Fon : Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

Ichigo : que veut tu dire ?

Soi Fon : Tu dis que nos ennemies seront redoutables, et nous allons dans leur base. On ignore leur nombre totale, peut-être qu'on aurait dû venir plus nombreux.

Ichigo : Ils sont très fort c'est sûr, mais venir plus nombreux ne servirais à rien. Nous sommes déjà 4, de rang capitaine. Gin et moi connaissons bien le coin, nous pourrons bien nous mouvoir. Et ça m'étonnerais pas qu'ils sachent déjà que nous sommes là.

Soi Fon : Si ils sont au courant, pourquoi nous être séparée dans ce cas ? Autant rester groupé, et rejoindre directement la forteresse.

Ichigo : Nous prenons des chemins différents, pour la simple raison que c'est pour les désavantager. Ils vont nous envoyer des troupes à nos trousses, pour nous empêcher d'approcher. En prenant des routes différents et moins direct, nous séparons déjà leur force. Nous supprimerons tous ceux qui tenteront de nous arrêter. Nous devons agir comme si on ne savait pas qu'ils savaient, comme sa nous aurons l'avantage.

Soi Fon : Donc en gros, nous allons diviser leurs forces et empêcher ceux qui viendront sur nous, de rejoindre ensuite leurs compagnons ?!

Ichigo : Exactement, comme sa nous aurons plus de faciliter à entrer dans la base.

Le terrain était en ruine, c'était une ancienne ville ravagé par une ancienne guerre. Cet endroit servait de refuge, à ceux qui avait perdu leur maison. Mais avec l'arrivé de la rébellion, ils avaient était chassé de chez eux une nouvelle fois. Ceux qui refusais de partir, avait était sauvagement assassinée. Le roi était intervenu plusieurs fois, mais chaque fois ils revenaient plus forts et plus nombreux. On pourrait les supprimée totalement, mais cela ne serait pas en faveur du roi. Ce nouveau conflit, aurait à coup sûr fait de nouvelle victimes innocente, alors il à préférer les bloquer. Mais à présent, on peut plus fermer les yeux. Et c'est à nous présent, de supprimé la rébellion. Ils ont fait trop de victimes innocentes, ça se termine aujourd'hui.

 _ **Ichigo : Tenez bon vous deux, on arrive. Vous serez bientôt tiré d'affaire.**_

 _ **Soi Fon : Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle stratégie. Il est loin le Ichigo qui foncé dans le tas, il est plus réfléchit à présent.**_

Le paysage était d'ancienne bâtisse en ruine à présent, qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était un paysage de mort, ou même la végétation ne poussait plus. Autrefois, un village se dresser ici. Je rester concentré sur la mission, mais la vue de se paysage macabre me rendait malade. Comment peut-on en arrivé à de tel extrémité, comment peut-on sacrifier des innocent juste pour renversé quelqu'un ? Surtout quand cette même personne à fait t'en de bien autour de lui, le roi esprit est aimer et admirais de tous.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'on courrait, quand soudain des rires s'échappèrent des ruines. L'écho autour de nous, nous empêcher de savoir d'où cela provenais.

?: Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous la ?

?: On dirait que des insectes se sont égaré, en cherchant leur chemin ?

?: Ne soit pas aussi moqueur mon frère, accueillons nos invité comme il se doit.

?: Tu as raison comme toujours mon frère, je te laisse te présentais en premier.

Nous nous sommes arrêtées, essayant de savoir d'où les voix provenaient. Soi fon et moi, nous nous sommes mis dos à dos, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque surprise. Mais les voix recommencèrent à se faire entendre.

?: En plus regarde, tu les traites d'insecte mais nous avons des invité de marque.

?: Tu a raison, ils semblerais que nous avons la visite de deux capitaines, quel honneur.

Les rires recommence à se faire entendre. Je décide de prendre la parole.

Ichigo : qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous au lieu de vous cacher ! A moins que vous n'ayez trop peur de nous faire face ?

?: Oh tu entends sa mon frère ? Ils sembleraient que nous sommes des trouillards.

?: Hihihi, il parle sans savoir mon frère. Comment un insecte peut-il s'adresser à un jaguar, sur un pied d'égalité.

?: Il serais préférable de lui montrer sa véritable place, je m'occuperais de ce garçon.

?: Très bien dans ce cas, je m'occuperais de sa petite copine. Sa tombe bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas étripé de femme.

D'un coup, le silence régnait à nouveau dans les ruines. Nous restons sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, quand soudain un bruit se fît entendre en dessous de nous. Nous sautons chacun de notre côté, échappant à une lance qui sort à présent du sol. A peine je pose le pied au sol, que je sens derrière moi la présence d'un homme. J'arrive à esquiver un coup, avant de me placer quelques mètres plus loin face à mon agresseur. La lance rentra dans le sol, puis un autre homme sortie pour se placer devant Soi Fon. Ils étaient en tout point identique, des jumeaux. Il portait tous les deux un treillis vert de militaire et était pieds nus. Il portait une veste identique mais de couleur différente. Mon adversaire en avait une noir, tandis que l'autre en avait une bleu. Ils avaient les cheveux sous les épaules, l'un blond l'autre brun. Ils étaient de la même corpulence qu'Ikkaku mais avec des cheveux. L'adversaire de Soi Fon avait sa lance sur ses épaules mais mon adversaire lui n'avais pas d'armes.

Ichigo : Je vois que nos adversaires se sont enfin montrés, vous êtes moins lâche que je ne penser.

?: Nous ? Lâche ? Ils sembleraient que les gamins de nos jours soit pas très respectueux de leurs ainés, en particulier les capitaines de division.

?: Hihihi tu as raison mon frère, si nous leur montrions notre force ?

?: Oui mon frère, allons-y mais ne t'amuse pas trop. Je n'aime pas quand tu joues avec tes proies.

?: Hihihi, oh allez mon frère. Pour une fois que je peux m'amuser, il y a personne qui passe jamais ici d'habitude.

Ichigo : quand vous aurez finis de discuter, nous pourrons peut-être nous y mettre ?

? : Très bien comme tu voudras, je m'appelle Tsume !

Ichigo : kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la 9ème division du gotei 13 !

?: quant à moi, je m'appelle Ash !

Soi Fon : soi fon, capitaine de la 2ème division et chef des force spéciale.

Tsume : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, c'est l'heure du combat !

Je mis la main sur le pommeau de zangetsu et le dégaina de mon dos. J'entendis Soi Fon faire la même avec suzumebachi. J'ignore les capacités de ses 2 mais vu l'enjeu, que mon ennemie soit sans armes ou non je me battrais de toute mes forces. Je dois sauver Luna et Jin.


	7. petite parenthèse

**Petite parenthèse :**

 **Je poste ce message d'entre chapitre, pour essayer de recueillir vos impressions sur les 6 premiers chapitres. Savoir si, jusque-là, l'histoire vous plait et aussi pour savoir les choses qui pourrait être amélioré. Etant donné que c'est ma première fiction, vos commentaires seraient grandement apprécier…Qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Comme sa je pourrais m'améliorer. J'ai écrit le chapitre 7 et suis en cours d'écriture pour le chapitre 8, je me garde toujours un chapitre d'avance avant de poster. Sa me permet de bien faire suivre les écrits, et de modifier quand quelques chose ne me convient pas trop. Je compte donc sur vos commentaires, vous remerciant d'avance.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 : En territoire ennemie…**_

Ichigo : Tranche mon adversaire, zangetsu !

Je venais de dégainer zangetsu, prêts à me défendre de mon adversaire. Il avait les bras croisé, me souriant d'un air supérieur. Je devais rester vigilant, même sans armes il pourrait être dangereux. Je décide d'engager le combat en premier, et me rue sur lui. Je tente de le pourfendre de haut en bas, mais il arrêta zangetsu à main nue. Il bloqua la lame avec sa main droite, et de la gauche me donna un coup sur le torse. Je réussi à reculer, évitant le coup…du moins je croyais. Je remarque que ma tenue sous mon haori est déchirée, comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de griffes. 3 entailles était présentes, lacérant ma tenue de shinigami. Je remarque alors des griffes sur ses mains, aussi longue que celle d'un félin et apparemment tout aussi tranchante. Il lécha une de ses mains en me souriant toujours.

Tsume : On me connait aussi sous le nom du jaguar. J'utilise mes griffes pour taillader mes adversaires. Si tu viens à porter, je te découperais en rondelle.

Ichigo : Dans ce cas, j'ai plus qu'a attaqué à distance pour rester hors de porter !

J'agrippe le bandage sur le pommeau de zangetsu, il s'enroule tout seul et automatiquement à mon poignet. Je commence à faire tourner mon zanpakuto, avant de sauter en l'air et de le lancer sur lui. Il repousse à nouveau zangetsu d'un revers de ses griffes, avant de sauter vers moi. Je retire mon arme avec le bandage, réussissant à faire tourner mon adversaire pour qu'il évite la lame. Je profite de cet instant pour tendre ma main gauche, et lui envoyer un sort de kido.

Ichigo : Hado no sanju san : Sokatsui ! (33ème technique de destruction : Flamme bleu de l'anéantissement)

Je lui envoie un tir de feu bleu, visant sa cuisse gauche pour tenter de limité ses mouvement. Il tourne sur lui-même évitant ainsi l'attaque, et me frappe au visage. J'arrive à ésquiver de justesse et retombe au sol. Ma joue droite a était entailler, un filet de sang coule de ma joue. Il atterrie à son tour mais sur ses 4 pattes, comme un félin. Il bondit aussitôt vers moi, et commence à enchainer les attaques visant des points vitaux. Je pars chacun de ses coups avec zangetsu, mais commence à reculer sous ses assauts répéter. Tout en m'attaquant je l'entends rire aux éclats.

Tsume : Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire petit capitaine ? A ce rythme, tu vas finir en lambeaux !

Je pars son coup mais subit le suivant, il m'atteint à l'estomac tailladant horizontalement. Je cri de douleur puis bondit en arrière. La blessure est assez superficiel, mais si je n'avais pas reculé il m'aurait transperce. Mon sang perlé sur ses griffes, et il les lécha toujours souriant.

Tsume : Je suis déçu, je penser que les capitaines de division étaient plus puissants que ça.

Ichigo : si tu y tiens tant, alors je vais plus me retenir !

Je plante zangetsu au sol, et retire mon haori. Je reprends zangetsu en main et le pose sur mon épaule.

Ichigo : C'est à mon tour d'attaquer, prépare toi petit chaton !

J'utilise le shunpo et réapparait derrière lui, abattant zangetsu vers lui. Il est surpris et recule tentant d'esquiver mais arrive a le taillader au niveau du torse. Je m'arrête pas la et lui envoie un coup de pieds circulaire dans la tête, l'envoyer s'écraser contre un pilier des ruine. Je relève zangetsu au-dessus de moi et l'abat dans sa direction…

Ichigo : Getsuga Tensho !

Une lame de reatsu s'abat sur lui, et tranche le pilier en deux à la verticale. Il réussit à esquiver, mais de justesse. Je le voit se replacer face à moi, sa main droite sur son épaule gauche qui à était toucher. Son épaule à était sérieusement entailler.

Tsume : Pas mal gamin, mais il aurait mieux valu que tu me tranche complètement le bras.

Ichigo : Tu es plus rapide que je penser, sinon j'aurais mis plus de force.

Pendant ce temps derrière moi, Soi Fon avait suzumebachi sous sa forme shikai. Elle esquiver les attaque de son adversaire. Grâce à sa lance, il garde soi Fon à distance. Elle saute en l'air et tente de le frapper mais une nouvelle fois il esquive. Aucune blessure n'était visible sur Ash mais soi fon avait une entaille sur son bras gauche.

 **Soi Fon : bon sang, il est rapide ! Et la tenue me ralentit, je n'ai pas encore toute ma vitesse.**

Ash : Je m'ennuie…je penser que les forces spéciales étaient censées être rapide et efficace.

Soi Fon : tu ferais bien de ne pas me sous-estimé !

Elle repartit à l'assaut, prête à le tuer à la moindre ouverture. Elle enchaîner les attaque au corps à corps, tout en attendant le moment opportun pour frapper avec suzumebachi. Ash tente de lui enfoncer sa lance dans l'estomac, mais elle réussit à esquiver. Elle le frappe à l'épaule avant de reculer. Un papillon noir se dessina sur l'épaule de son ennemie.

Soi Fon : Si je te touche encore une fois à cet endroit, tu mourras à coup sûr !

Ash : La mort en deux coups hein, pas mal comme technique. J'ai était négligent, tu es plus doué que je pensé !

Son adversaire planta sa lance dans le sol, et ressortie quelques instants plus tard sous Soi Fon. Elle saute en l'air pour esquiver, mais Ash est déjà en l'air avec sa lance en main. Il frappe et tente de l'atteindre à l'épaule. Elle profite de cette chance, et tente de le frapper à l'épaule également. Voyant le coup venir, il stop son attaque et recule, retombant au sol.

Ash : Merde, c'est devenue risquer pour moi au corps à corps.

Soi Fon rester en l'air et le dévisager. Elle comprit, tout comme moi, que ces deux-là était pas aussi fort qu'on penser. Juste là pour nous retarder, ou nous affaiblir.

Soi Fon : Il est temps dans finir, on a d'autre chat à fouetter. Shunko !

Elle avait retiré son haori, et libéra son reatsu atteignant le stade de shunko. Elle disparut et réapparut juste devant son ennemie, et frappe à son épaule. Trop surpris de la vitesse, il ne put réagir et reçut le coup. Au même endroit que le premier. Il hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux commençant à se vider de ses forces. Son frere l'entendit crier, et se retourna pour voir se qui se passer.

Tsume : ASH ! Espece de….

Il se rua sur Soi Fon, sans tenir compte du fait que j'étais toujours présent. Je me rue face à lui, lui bloquant l'accès.

Tsume : Batard, dégage de mon chemin !

Il tente de m'attaquer dans sa colère, me laissant ainsi plein d'ouverture à exploiter. Je décide de mettre fin à tout sa, et frappe avec zangetsu. La lame lui perfore le cœur aussitôt, lui offrant juste une mort rapide. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence régna à nouveau sur les ruines. Je rengaine zangetsu, et soi fon rengaine suzumebachi. Je prends Tsume, et le dépose au côté de son frère. Ils avaient vécu ensemble, et mourrait ensemble. Je me tourne vers la suite de la route, décidé à mettre fin à tout ça.

Ichigo : En route !

Nous repartons vers la base ennemie, laissant ces deux hommes trouver enfin le repos. Ils avaient était sacrifié par leur compagnon, qui devaient se douter qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à deux capitaines. Et rien que cette pensé me mettais hors de moi, sacrifié des vies juste pour retarder notre arrivé. La suite du voyage se passa sans encombre, surpris que personne d'autre n'ait tenté de nous arrêter. Ce fut 2 heures plus tard, que nous avons rejoint Gin, Kenpachi et Yachiru.

Ichigo : Yo, comment sa c'est passé ?

Gin : nous avons eu la visite de 2 combattants, mais nous nous sommes débarrasser d'eux assez facilement.

Kenpachi : il n'était même pas digne d'être combattu, c'était barbant.

Ichigo : nous avons aussi reçu de la visite, mais comme vous sa était assez rapide.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi envoyer des personnes, alors qu'ils savent qu'ils mourront. Ça n'a aucun sens.

Ichigo : La seul chose qui a du sens, c'est qu'on va se débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toute !

Gin : Leur base se trouve juste devant, dépêchons.

Nous avons repris la route tous ensemble, nous dirigeant vers notre objectifs. Au bout de 20 minutes, on arrive enfin en vue de leur base. Une grande maison, qui ressembler presque à un domaine était devant nous. Une grande maison central était en vue, avec autour d'immense jardin. Cela devait s'étendre sur 2 kilomètre. La maison était ancienne, sans doute de l'époque de la guerre qui a ravagé la zone. Quelques barrière entouré le domaine, sans doute pour les animaux du coin. Tout le territoire était désert et complètement ravagé. La pauvreté était quelque chose de courant ici, sans parler de la nourriture qui était rare. Mais c'était tout l'inverse de ce domaine, il respirait l'abondance et la richesse. C'était comme si un milliardaire, exhibais sa richesse devant un sdf. Ce spectacle me donner envie de vomir, et ça ne faisait qu'amplifier ma rage.

Ichigo : On fait comme convenue, Vous deux vous foncer dans le tas. Attiré au maximum l'attention, même si ils doivent savoir notre but. Soi Fon et moi, allons chercher nos amis.

Gin et Kenpachi partirent ensemble. Yachiru toujours sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, était étrangement calme pour changer. Nous décidons d'attendre quelques minutes, avant de les suivre. J'étais assis en tailleur, plonger dans mes pensée ce qui m'empêcha de voir Soi Fon s'assoir à côté de moi.

Soi Fon : Tu es sûr que ça va, Ichigo ? Depuis notre arrivé, tu à l'air remplie de colère. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit juste pour tes amies prisonnier, il y a quelque chose d'autre.

Étrange, on se connaît depuis peut mais elle peut déjà deviner à quoi je pense. Je souris un peut, avant de lui répondre.

Ichigo : durant mon séjour dans le royaume des esprits, durant 2 mois j'ai dut passer un entraînement ici. Et durant ce laps de temps, j'avais sympathisé avec un groupe de réfugié. Ils vivaient en petite communauté, et faisait tout pour s'entraider. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. J'avais décidé de rester avec eux durant mon entrainement, et avait sympathisé avec tout le monde. Je les aider à chasser pour se nourrir. Au bout d'un mois, la plupart d'entre eux avait retrouvé des forces et le sourire, grâce à la nourriture que je leur apporté. Une fois mon entraînement finis, je leur ai promis que je reviendrais dans 2 jours, pour leur apporter encore de la nourriture. J'avais décidé de faire tout mon possible pour les aider à survivre.

Soi Fon : Et tu n'as jamais pensé à les ramener avec toi, leur trouver un foyer plus convenable ?

Ichigo : Si bien sûr, mais certains était encore très malade, et pouvait pas bouger ni être transporter sans risque de mourir. Mais petit à petit ils guérissaient, et j'avais trouvé un petit manoir pouvant les accueillir proche du domaine ou vivais le roi. Mais malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement. Un jour en apportant de la nourriture, je vis de la fumer s'échapper de leur camp. Je me suis précipiter vers eux, mais hélas trop tard. Tous les membres de la communauté avait était sauvagement assassiné, tuer par des sabres. Seul le doyen respiré encore, mais ses jours était déjà compter. Je pouvais plus rien faire, la seul chose qu'il m'ait dite avant de mourir a était… « Kaïn…il nous a attaqué…tous morts…Ichigo, ne cherche pas à nous venger…ne t'attaque pas à lui »

Soi Fon : Kaïn ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

Ichigo : Non, je n'ai jamais trouvé qui c'était. Mais j'ai juré sur mes zanpakuto et mon honneur, que ce Kaïn mourra de ma main pour ce qu'il a fait. Et revenir ici m'a rappeler ces personnes…Ils ne demander qu'à survivre et vire paisiblement.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ce qu'elle fît me surpris énormément. Elle se leva, et s'assit juste derrière moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Venant de sa part, c'était très surprenant, mais je ne répondis rien.

Soi Fon : Un jour, quelqu'un que j'apprécie et estime beaucoup m'a dite…le souvenir des défunts nous accompagne toute notre vie. On peut se morfondre dans la peine et la douleur, mais on peut aussi l'accueillir en nous et vivre avec…sans jamais oublier ces personnes.

J'étais surpris, mais cela me fit sourire. C'est vrai, j'avais déjà expliqué sa à soi Fon. Mais en cette instant, je compris que je suivais mes paroles mais pas dans le bon sens. J'étais prêt à me morfondre de leur mort, alors que je devais ne jamais les oublier. Vivre pour eux, voilà ce qu'ils auraient voulu.

Soi Fon : Ne te laisse pas abattre Ichigo, tu es fort alors ne baisse pas les bras. Certes tu n'as pas pût les protéger, mais ce n'ai pas de ta faute. Ils ne sont pas mort à cause de toi, alors relève toi et avance.

Ces paroles me remirent aussitôt d'aplomb. Je pose mes mains sur ses bras, enroulé autour de moi.

Ichigo : Tu as raison Soi Fon, j'avais depuis le début tout faux. Merci.

Je tourne la tête pour lui sourire, nos regards se croisent. Je découvre qu'elle possède de magnifiques yeux noir clair, me sentant légèrement rougir. Mais un bruit nous sortit de notre torpeur, et on se redresse gênée. Aucun de nous n'ose se regarder. Des cris se firent entendre, signe que Gin et Kenpachi entré en action.

Ichigo : bon, c'est à nous de jouer. On y va, Soi Fon !

Je m'élance, suivit par Soi Fon quelques secondes plus tard. Nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins, à l'ouest de la bâtisse.

 _ **Ichigo : Si Luna et Jin sont prisonniers, ils doivent forcément se trouver dans cette maison. Ne perdons pas une minutes de plus, tenez bon mes amis.**_

Soi Fon me suivait de près, sentant plusieurs reatsu se diriger des jardins vers notre position. En quelques secondes, plusieurs personnes se ruer sur nous, sabre à la main. Il portait tous une cagoule et une tenue noire. Elle ressembler beaucoup à la tenue des forces spéciale. Nous dégainons nos sabres, et engageons la lutte. Ils étaient fort mais pas d'un niveau élevé. Nous nous sommes débarrassé facilement de nos opposants, avant de pénétrer enfin dans les jardins. Plus nous avançons vers la bâtisse, et plus nos ennemie arrivé en nombre. Cela allez être plus compliqué que prévue. Pendant ce temps, Gin et Kenpachi ne faisait pas dans la dentelle…Enfin surtout Kenpachi. Gin n'avait, limite rien à faire. Kenpachi tailler en pièce, tous ceux qui se présenter face à lui. Ils se rapprocher également du bâtiment, quand soudain une voix se fît entendre.

? : Je vois que la soul society, à des capitaines avides de sang. Ce n'ai pas très sérieux.

Tous leurs opposants s'écartèrent à l'arrivé de cette individu, qui marcher à présent vers le petit groupe. Il était assez petit, possédant une grande hache dans son dos à double tranchant. Malgré sa taille, on pouvait deviner qu'il était plus fort que les autres. Il porter un jean noir souple avec un t shirt également noir. Un pentacle était dessiné sur son t shirt. Il porter des gants noir. Il se stoppa face aux 3 intrus présent, donnant l'ordre aux hommes de partir combattre le second groupe. Gin fît un pas vers lui, prenant la parole avec son éternel sourire.

Gin : Je suppose tu fais partie de la rébellion, je te demande dans ce cas de nous conduire à vos prisonnier. Nous allons repartir avec eux.

? : Je m'appelle Siegfried, et tu dois être Ichimaru Gin n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a était le disciple de se vieux Gifca. Par contre, je ne connais pas tes amis, comment vous appelez vous ?

Yachiru : Je suis Yachiru, et le grand-là, c'est Zaraki kenpachi.

Siegfried : Je suis désoler je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement, mais je dois vous supprimé ici et maintenant.

Il porte la main sur le pommeau de sa hache, et la dégaine. Son arme était plus grande que lui, pourtant il l' manier avec une grande faciliter.

Siegfried : Lequel de vous 3 veut commencer ? À moins, que vous ne préfèreriez m'attaquer tous les 3 en même temps ?

Gin : Si tu permets Kenpachi-kun, je vais me charger de lui. Pendant se temps, toi et Yachiru continuer votre route.

Kenpachi : Tss, j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Ichimaru. Mais ok, je veux juste finir rapidement pour me battre avec Ichigo.

Yachiru : Ok ken-chan, alors en avant !

Elle tira les cheveux de Kenpachi, voulant le faire avancer. Il se mît à nouveau en route, courant droit devant. Arrivant à hauteur de son adversaire, ce dernier tente de le frapper avec sa hache. Il atteint sa cible, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Kenpachi ne reçut aucune blessure.

Siegfried : Comment ?

Kenpachi : Finalement tu ne mérites même pas que je m'arrête, je te laisse avec l'autre. Tu es trop faible pour te mesurer à moi.

Kenpachi continua sa route, explosant au passage un muret pénétrant plus loin dans les jardins. Gin se trouver à présent seul face à Siegfried. Ce dernier se retourna, faisant face au capitaine de la 3ème division.

Siegfried : Ton ami est assez terrifiant, mais il n'ira pas bien loin. Il va vite tomber sur mon partenaire, qui lui saura gérer quelqu'un comme lui.

Gin : Je suis d'accord sur un point, le capitaine Zaraki est vraiment terrifiant. Mais si tu l'avais combattu, sa aurait mieux pour toi.

Siegfried : Comment ?

Gin : Tu vas vite comprendre, que je suis pire que lui. Je suis ravie que personne ne soit là, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un tente de m'arrêter.

Il se mît en position dégainant son zanpakuto. Il pointe la lame vers son adversaire, toujours en souriant.

Gin : Transperce les, Shinso !

La lame de Gin fila à toute vitesse, allongeant énormément la taille de son zanpakuto. Son adversaire ne bougea pas, et bloqua la lame de sa hache. Mais la force déployer le surpris, et le fît reculer sur une dizaine de mètre plus loin avant de s'arrêter. Gin rétracte la lame, tout en fonçant vers son adversaire. Une fois à porter, il commence à donner plusieurs coups d'estoc sur son ennemie. Son adversaire, ayant repris ses appuie commence aussi à attaquer. Les lames s'entrechoquent violemment, quand soudain on entendit.

Gin : Hado no goju hachi : Tenran ! (58ème technique de destruction : Tempête silencieuse)

Tout en attaquant avec shinso, le poing gauche de Gin commença à vibrer en direction de son adversaire. Tout en restant proche, une énorme onde de choc jaillit de son poing frappant son adversaire de plein fouet. Cela le projeta en l'air, et aussitôt shinso s'allongea à nouveau vers lui. Siegfried tente de parer le coup, mais la lame lui perfora l'épaule. Un cri de douleur se fît entendre, avant que Gin se place au-dessus de lui poing à nouveau tendu. Shinso toujours fiché dans son épaule, il ne pouvait pas espérer s'échapper.

Gin : Hado no goju hachi : Tenran !

Une nouvelle onde de choc, encore plus puissante que la première le frappe à nouveau. Il s'écrasa violement au sol, Gin restant en l'air et rétractant shinso. De la poussière s'élever de là où il était tombé, puis une silhouette apparu se tenant debout. Siegfried tenais toujours sa hache dans sa main droite, le bras gauche pouvant à peine être bouger à cause de la blessure à l'épaule. Mais ce dernier souriait, sans tenir compte du sang qui s'échapper de son bras.

Siegfried : Je reconnais bien là un capitaine de division, tu es puissant je le reconnais. Mais tu n'as même pas remarqué, que je t'ai aussi atteint.

A peine ces parole on atteint Gin, qu'une entaille profonde venais de s'ouvrir sur son torse. Gin fût surpris, mais continuer à sourire.

Gin : Ohhh, j'ai était négligent. Pour réussir à m'atteindre sans je le remarque, tu dois être rapide.

Siegfried réapparut derrière Gin quelques secondes après, le frappa avec son arme. Gin eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, et de parer avec shinso. Son adversaire commença à attaquer, faisant reculer Gin vers le sol. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux de retour sur la terre ferme, siegfried passa enfin vraiment à l'attaque.

Siegfried : Hurlement du dragon !

Un dragon de jade apparut sur les lames de sa hache, brillant fortement. Il attaque en abattant son arme à la vertical, pourfendant le sol et le coupant en deux. Une grande onde de choc atteint Gin, qui tenta de parer avec shinso. Mais l'attaque était trop forte, et il fût repousser sur plusieurs mètre. Il atterrit lourdement au sol, avant de se relever dépoussiérant son haori.

Gin : c'est une belle attaque, mais elle manque cruellement de puissance pour m'atteindre.

Siegfried : J'ai retenu mon coup voilà tout, je n'avais pas envie de te tuer tout de suite.

Gin : Trop aimable. Mais j'ai assez joué avec toi, Luna et Jin doivent nous attendre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, Gin perdit son sourire et ouvra les yeux. Shinso se mît à vibrer et émettre des bruits aigue. Pendant son entrainement, Gin avait développé un autre style de technique. La principale particularité de shinso était de pouvoir s'allonger, mais était aussi un des zanpakuto les plus rapide connut à ce jour. Lorsqu'il libérer son bankai, kamichini no yari, il pouvait allonger et rétracter si vite sa lame qu'on avait l'impression qu'il en manier une centaine. Avec de l'entrainement, il réussit à reproduire cette effet en shikai, en insufflant suffisamment de reatsu dans la lame. Mettant ainsi au point, une nouvelle technique. Les bruits aigue s'intensifier de plus en plus, devenant insoutenable pour Siegfried. Du sang commença à s'échapper de ses tympan, le forçant à lâcher son arme pour tenter de se boucher les oreilles.

Gin : Inutile, les bruits vont s'infiltrer au sein même de ton cerveau. Te bouffer les oreilles ne te servira à rien.

Siegfried commença à crier de douleur, tandis que Gin avança vers lui. Il tenta de ramasser son arme, mais les bruits lui faisaient perdre ses forces. Gin se tenais debout devant lui à présent, shinso prête à frapper. Il leva son zanpakuto, qui continuer à vibrer.

Gin : J'ai longtemps cru que, pour survivre fallait être seul et écraser ses ennemies. Mais Ichigo-kun m'a fait réaliser, que protéger les autres pouvait nous donner une grande force. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour protéger les personnes qui compte pour moi. Même à devenir un démon, je reculerais devant rien pour les protéger.

Il abat enfin shinso, mettant fin au calvaire de son ennemie. Il rengaina ensuite son zanpakuto, regardant le cadavre de son ennemie puis sa blessure au torse. Il retrouve aussitôt son sourire habituel.

Gin : Eh bien, j'en connais une qui va m'engueuler quand je vais rentrer.

Gin se retourna et marcha tranquillement dans la direction ou était partie Kenpachi et Yachiru. Il entendit au loin, des hurlements de douleur et des fracas de mur qu'on explose. Il finit par rejoindre l'entrée du batiment, ou Yachiru était assise sur un muret en train de rire. Elle regarder Kenpachi, se battre contre un adversaire qui arriver à lui résister…du moins un peu. Des dizaines de cadavres jonché le sol autour d'eux, sans doute le resultat de Kenpachi. Il se plaça à côté de Yachiru en regardant le combat.

Gin : Eh bien, on dirait qu'il s'amuse bien.

Yachiru : Oui, son adversaire a réussi à l'entailler. Alors forcément, Ken-chan est très heureux !

L'adversaire de Kenpachi avait la même carrure que ce dernier, et posseder un katana à la lame courbé. Il porter un pantalon bouffant, facilitant ses mouvement avec des sandales. Il ne porter rien au niveau du haut du corps mais porter un bandana sur la tête. Kenpachi et lui, avait plusieurs entaille sur le corps. Kenpachi frappa mais son adversaire sauta en arrière, évitant l'attaque.

Kenpachi :Ahahahah, alors c'est tout ? Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire, Milo !

Milo : Tu e très fort Kenpachi, mais tu ne pourras pas me battre.

Milo courût à nouveau vers lui, recommençant à attaquer. Les coups de sabre pleuvé littéralement, les deux opposant s'infliger blessure sur blessure. Kenpachi porter quelques entailles sur le corps mais continuer d'attaquer comme à son habitude. Son adversaire avait beau le frapper, il arriver pas à le faire reculer. Le combat dura sur plusieurs minutes, quand Milo commencé à avoir le souffle court. Kenpachi posa son sabre sur son épaule, il avait perdu son sourire.

Kenpachi : Tss, tu n'arrives plus à suivre et tu peux m'entailler à présent qu'un coup sur trois. Sa devient barbant, je vais en finir tu ne m'amuse plus.

Milo : Ne me sous-estime pas, ou tu le regretteras !

Avant même qu'il puisse attaquer, Kenpachi se trouver face à lui. Il abat son sabre sur lui à la vertical, l'entaillant profondément sur tout le corps. Son adversaire hurla de douleur, avant de tomber à genoux. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps son katana, il relève la tête vers Kenpachi. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, se type avait depuis le début retenue ces coups contre lui.

Milo : Bordel, tu ne t'ais pas donné à fond enfoiré.

Kenpachi : si je l'avais fait, tu serais mort au premier assaut.

Milo prit son katana, et tente une dernière attaque. Mais le katana se stoppa sur la peau de Kenpachi, sans l'entailler. Kenpachi finit par transpercer son adversaire au ventre, lui autant ainsi la vie. Milo s'effondra sans vie au sol, avant que Yachiru vienne s'accroupir à côté de lui. Elle fixa Milo un instant, avant de s'incliner un peut en remerciement.

Yachiru : Merci de l'avoir un peu divertit, repose en paix.

Kenpachi : En route, finissons-en avec tout ça.

Yachiru remonta sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, tandis que Gin avança à côté d'eux. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas obtenue trop de résistance vis-à-vis de leur adversaire. Soit ils étaient moins forts que prévue, soit les meilleurs étaient restés à l'intérieur. Ils seraient fixés bientôt de toute façon. Kenpachi explosa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, avant que les 3 entrèrent courant vers leur objectifs.

Soi fon et moi, étions à présent devant la porte d'entrée à l'ouest du batiment. Ils n'avaient rencontré que les soldats de la rébellion, n'ayant pas rencontré encore d'officier. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, révélant un long couloir pas très éclairé. On entre lentement, avant que la porte se referme aussitôt derrière nous.

Ichigo : il semblerait que nos hôtes, ne veulent pas que nous partions.

Soi Fon : Continuons d'avancer Ichigo, qui sait sur quoi on pourrait tomber alors prudence.

Soi Fon et moi marchions côte à côte, faisant attention à d'éventuel piège sur notre route. Le couloir continuer sur une centaine de mètre, avant que nous arrivions à une nouvelle porte. Je fît signe à soi Fon, qui mît la main sur son zanpakuto prête à dégainer. J'ouvre la porte, révélant une grande salle éclairé par plusieurs lanternes. Un long tapis bleu ciel courrait au centre jusqu'à un grand escalier, qui en haut abriter un trône en or massif. Des tapisseries orné les murs, tandis qu'une odeur d'encens embaumé la pièce. On entre prudemment, quand on entendit des bruits de pas venant sur notre droite. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Gin, Kenpachi et Yachiru.

Ichigo : Yo, alors je vois que vous êtes aussi arrivé.

Gin : Oui, on a reçu la visite de 2 personnes, mais nous nous en sommes débarrassé.

? : Bienvenue, capitaine shinigami !

On tourne la tête, et on aperçoit 4 personnes sur le haut des marches. Un d'entre eux était assis sur le trône, tandis que les 3 autres étaient debout à ses côtés. Je m'avance de quelques pas vers eux, avant de dégainer zangetsu sans le libérer pointant mon arme vers eux.

Ichigo : Tu dois être le chef de la rébellion, dit-nous ou se trouve Luna et Jin.

Il claqua des doigts sans répondre, et une personne à côté de lui ouvrit un rideau en tirant sur une corde. Derrière se trouve Jin et Luna, attaché chacun sur un poteau. Ils étaient suspendus sur presque 20 mètres de haut, bâillonnée et les yeux bandés.

Ichigo : Enfoiré, libère-les tout de suite !

? : Pas si vite, Ichigo. Si tu veux qu'on les libère, va falloir d'abord nous vaincre.

Ichigo : si il y a que sa pour te faire plaisir, descend que je te botte le cul.

? : Vous êtes 4, et nous aussi. Sa fera un combat chacun. Le principe est simple, se seras des séries de combat. Chacun se battra à tour de rôle, dans le but de libérer tes amis. Chaque combat aura une règle bien spécifique, enfreignez les règles et vos amis mourront aussitôt. Alors, est ce que j'ai était assez clair ?

Ichigo : Très bien, alors commençons sans perdre un instant.

Il fît un signe de tête à la personne à sa gauche, qui descendit alors les marches. Soi Fon se plaça à mes côté, posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire reculer.

Soi Fon : Si tu permets, je serais celle qui commencera. Celle-là, j'en fais mon affaire.

Soi Fon avança vers le centre de la pièce, bientôt rejoint par son adversaire. Le chef, prit à nouveau la parole.

? : Très bien, je vais vous donner la règle pour se combat mesdemoiselles.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 : tournoi au sein de la rébellion…**_

Soi fon faisait face à son adversaire, attendant que leur chef énonce la règle du combat. Je pris un instant pour observer l'ennemie. Elle avait le même gabarit que soi Fon mais plus grande d'une tête. Elle porter un débardeur blanc avec de long gant arrivant au coude. Elle porter un katana à sa ceinture au côté gauche. Un pantalon militaire noir avec des bottes de combat. Elle était blonde avec des cheveux mi- dos. En l'observant, on avait du mal à croire que c'était une guerrière. On aurait plutôt cru qu'elle préférer prendre soin de son apparence, plutôt que de combattre.

? : Très bien mesdemoiselles, voici la règle de ce combat. Toute les 5 minutes, vous devrais changer votre style. Soit vous combattrais au corps-à-corps, soit au sort de kido ou soit avec vos sabre. Si vous commencer, par exemple au sabre, au bout de 5 minutes vous devrais le rengainer et passer à autre chose. Vous ne pourrait y revenir, uniquement quand les 2 autres styles auront était utiliser. Si vous continuer malgré les 5 minutes écouler, vous perdrais le combat aussitôt. Je dirais moi-même, quand vous devrait changer.

Maintenant que tout avait était dit, je vis Soi fon se mettre en position, son adversaire posa sa main sur son arme prête à dégainer.

? : Je m'appelle Rosa, combattante et chef du ravitaillement de la rébellion. Enchantée.

Soi Fon : Soi Fon, capitaine de la 2ème division et…

Rosa : Chef des forces spéciale je sais, je te connais. Et j'avoue être ravie de t'affronter, j'ai toujours voulu tester la forces des forces spéciale. On raconte que vous êtes les plus discret et efficace quand il s'agit des assassina et autre infiltration.

Soi Fon : Si tu me connais, tu dois dans ce cas savoir que je serais sans pitié.

Rosa souriez, sûre d'elle. Leur chef donna le top départ mais aucune des deux combattante ne bouger. Rosa toujours main sur son sabre et Soi fon en garde.

 _ **Soi Fon : Elle est plus forte que ceux qu'on a croisé jusqu'ici, je vais devoir rester vigilante. J'ai réussi à m'habituer à la tenue qu'Ichigo m'a donnée, mais ça me ralentit encore un peu. Je vais devoir être le plus rapide possible, réussir à, au moins la blesser dès mon premier assaut.**_

Rosa : Puisque tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui attaque dans ce cas !

Elle disparut aussitôt et en un éclair, était derrière Soi Fon quelques mètres plus loin. Son sabre toujours dans son fourreau, sa main dessus. Soi Fon se tourna, mais une giclée de sang jaillit de sa cuisse gauche. Blessure légère, mais suffisamment profonde pour un peut la ralentir.

 _ **Soi Fon : comment ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu attaquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer.**_

Rosa : C'est tout ? Tu n'as même pas était capable de parer mon attaque ? Comme c'est décevant, j'ai peut-être surestimé la chef des forces spéciale. Peut-être aurait-il valut que ça soit Shiohin yoruhichi, qui aurait dû venir non ?

Soi Fon : comme si lady Yoruhichi avait besoin de venir pour des raclures dans votre genre, je ferais très bien l'affaire. Pas besoin de la faire se déplacer !

Elle se remit en garde, voulant utiliser le corps à corps. Elle voulait sans doute garder son sabre pour plus tard. Elle disparut et réapparut devant son adversaire, lui donnant un coup de pied circulaire dans le visage. Elle utilisa le fourreau de son sabre, sabre toujours rengainé pour parer le coup.

 _ **Ichigo : C'est vrai, si elle utilise le corps à corps pour parer, alors qu'elle à utiliser son sabre, elle perdra le combat. Sans doute pour ça que soi Fon utilise le corps à corps, elle espère prendre le dessus sur se fait.**_

Bien que son coup fût stoppée, elle continua son combo et donne un coup de poing vers son visage. Rosa recula en arrière, et en un éclair donna un coup de sabre. Si rapide, qu'on a eu l'impression qu'elle n'a même pas dégainé. Soi Fon réussit a esquiver cette fois, se replaçant face à son adversaire.

Soi fon : Je vois, tu utilises l'effet de surprise comme arme. Ton sabre est ranger tout le temps, et tu le dégaine n'importe quand avant de le ranger. Ayant la main constamment dessus, personne ne peut deviner le moment où tu vas attaquer. C'est une bonne stratégie.

Rosa : Connaître ma stratégie ne te seras d'aucune aide, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre. Tu aurais dû utiliser tout de suite ton zanpakuto, à présent tu es condamnée !

Rosa repartie à l'attaque, enchainant les attaques au sabre. Elle s'y prenait si vite, qu'on aurait cru que plusieurs sabres attaquer. Soi Fon tenter d'esquiver comme elle pouvait, reculant sous les assauts. Mais plusieurs coups l'avait atteinte, l'entaillant sur plusieurs partie de son corps. Lorsque Rosa arrêta d'attaquer, Soi Fon retira et jeta au loin son haori en lambeau.

 _ **Ichigo : J'en connais un en rentrant, qui ne va pas être content du tout de l'état de son haori.**_

 **Rosa : Tu es rapide pour esquiver, mais si tu n'attaques pas tu ne pourras jamais gagner.**

 **Soi Fon : Ah bon ? Pourtant toi non plus, tu n'arrives même pas à m'atteindre. Tu es trop jeune pour me combattre, Dès la première ouverture, j'en terminerais avec toi !**

 **Rosa : Alors voyons sa, combien de temps pourra tu tenir le rythme.**

 **Elle repartie à l'attaque encore plus rapide que tout à l'heure. Soi Fon se faisait souvent entailler, heureusement pas sérieusement mais quand même. A ce rythme, elle ne pourra bientôt plus esquiver. Elle continuer à se contenter d'esquiver, et une fois que son ennemie arriva à porter, tenta de la frapper d'un coup de pieds au visage. Elle fût surprise mais part le coup avec son fourreau comme la première fois. Au lieu de poursuivre l'attaque, Soi Fon se remis en garde.**

 **Soi Fon : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamine ? Tu n'arrives pas à suivre ?**

 **Rosa : Tu n'espérer pas m'atteindre avec sa quand même ? Tu me sous-estime, ça va t'être fatal !**

 **Elle se mit en garde, et tout en attaquant s'écria.**

 **Rosa : Danse sous la nouvelle lune !**

 **Elle courût à toute vitesse sur Soi Fon, prête à dégainer. Une fois face à elle, soi Fon tente de la frapper, mais elle fit un tour sur elle-même, passant du coup dans le dos de Soi Fon. En se retournant, Rosa avait déjà disparu, quand soudain on entend.**

 **Rosa : Je te tiens !**

 **Soi Fon se retourne et lève la tête, Rosa était déjà sabre dégainer tombant sur elle. Trop tard pour esquiver, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à cette attaque. Le sabre de Rosa se planta dans l'épaule de Soi Fon, s'enfonçant sur presque la moitié de l'épaule. Rosa écarquilla les yeux, à sa réaction je compris qu'elle voulait trancher son bras. Soi Fon avait retenu la lame de ses 2 mains, qui était elle aussi entailler profondément. Cela avait empêché de perdre son bras, et maintenant elle avait l'avantage.**

 **Soi Fon : C'est moi qui te tiens !**

 **Elle retire le sabre de son épaule, une gerbe de sang en jaillit. Sans cri, soi Fon tira le sabre vers elle entrainant Rosa en même temps. Et en lâchant le sabre, elle commença à enchainer plusieurs combos pieds-poings. Ne pouvant plus parer avec son sabre, Rosa ne faisait que subir les assauts. Le sabre tomba au sol, tandis que Soi Fon envoya Rosa s'écraser lourdement contre le mur plus loin. Elle avait plusieurs entaille, dont 3 était assez sévère au niveau de l'épaule et sur ses mains. Mais elle continuer à garder un visage sévère, trop concentré sur son combat pour prendre le temps de souffrir. Rosa se releva en chancelant, crachant plusieurs gerbes de sang de sa bouche. Elle tenait ses cotes d'une main, sans doute que plusieurs fur briser dans le combat. Sans son sabre, elle ne pouvait plus parer ni attaquer.**

 **Soi Fon : Abandonne. Tu ne pourras plus me vaincre sans ton sabre désormais.**

 **Rosa : Le combat est loin d'être terminé grognasse, je ne vais pas me laisser humilier de la sorte !**

 **Soi Fon se remis en garde, tandis que Rosa se mis à se mouvoir le plus rapide possible. Elle passa derrière Soi Fon reprenant son sabre au sol, et se rue à nouveau sur elle. Soi Fon pivote sur elle-même, donnant un coup de pied en l'air pour bloquer le coup de son sabre. En insufflant du reatsu dans sa jambes, elle a pût la rendre assez solide pour parer l'attaque.**

 **Soi Fon : Il me suffit d'utiliser habilement mon énergie spirituelle, pour pouvoir bloquer tes attaques au sabre. Je te le redis, abandonne.**

 **Rosa : Plutôt mourir !**

 **Repoussant le sabre de son pied, Soi Fon utilise le shunpo pour agripper le bras de Rosa. Elle la soulève, la passant au-dessus d'elle la projetant en l'air. Elle saute en l'air puis utilise toute sa vitesse pour se ruer au sol, donnant un violent coup à l'estomac de Rosa. Pendant cette attaque j'avais compris, elle sentait plus le poids de sa tenue à présent. Elle avait retrouvé sa vitesse normale, ce qui lui permit de reprendre aussitôt l'avantage. Pendant que Rosa tousser au sol, Soi Fon s'avança lentement vers elle.**

 **Soi Fon : Je devrais te remercier, grâce à tes attaques répéter j'ai pu retrouver toute ma rapidité.**

 **Tout en marchant, le chef de la rébellion s'écria.**

 **? : Ok fin des 5 premières minutes, passées au suivant !**

 **Ichigo : Ça suffit, le combat est terminé. Elle n'ai plus en état de se battre !**

 **? : Elle respire encore, donc c'est qu'elle peut combattre.**

 **Soi Fon regarder Rosa se relever difficilement, avant de se mettre en garde. Son corps entier trembler dû à la douleur, du sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Sa respiration était difficile, protégeant ses côtes déjà cassé. Si elle continuer, une côte risquer de lui perforer le poumon, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Soi Fon soupire, et dégaine son zanpakuto. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais mis un terme à ce combat. Mais je ne voulais pas mettre en danger la vie de Luna et Jin, il fallait donc en finir.**

 **Soi Fon : Pique l'adversaire jusqu'à la mort, suzumebachi !**

 **Une fois que son dard était enfin en place, elle regarda une dernière fois son adversaire. Elle s'élance avec un shunpo et commence à tenter de la frapper de son dard. Rosa, malgré son état, esquive tant bien que mal. Mais malheureusement, en esquivant un coup, elle toussa et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le sol. Ce qui lui fît perdre sa concentration, et le dard de suzumebachi l'atteint au ventre. Elle tente de frapper une seconde fois, mais Rosa arrive à reculer. Un papillon noir apparut sur son ventre.**

 **Rosa : La mort en deux coups hein, j'en ai entendu parler.**

 **Soi Fon : Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, c'est ta dernière chance.**

 **Rosa : Si j'abandonne je mourrais, alors je préfère mourir en combattant ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE !**

 **Soi Fon : Très bien, alors tu mourras en guerrière !**

 **Soi Fon disparut et réapparut devant Rosa, la regardant dans les yeux elle lui porta le coup de grâce. Suzumebachi venez de frapper une seconde fois au même endroit, faisant chancelais son adversaire avant de s'écrouler sur le dos. Elle sourit une dernière fois, en regardant Soi Fon.**

 **Rosa : C'était un magnifique combat, merci.**

 **Soi Fon ne répondit rien, regardant Rosa rendre son dernier souffle. Elle fît ensuite demi-tour, récupérant son haori et se dirige vers nous. Ses blessure saigner encore beaucoup, mais j'étais surpris qu'elle puisse utiliser son bras avec une pareil entaille à l'épaule. Une fois revenue je demande à gin de soigner ses blessures.**

 **Soi fon : Inutile, ce sont que des blessures légères.**

 **Ichigo : vu l'état de ton épaule et de tes mains, je doute que se soit léger. Alors tiens-toi tranquille pendant que Gin te soigne, sinon je devrais te tenir.**

 **Elle soupira mécontente, mais se laissa faire. Je la regarde un instant, et vît à son regard qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de tuer Rosa. Je tourne la tête, regardant un des hommes prendre le corps de Rosa et l'emmené dans une autre salle. Je fixe le chef, me jura intérieurement de le faire payer pour ça. S'il avait arrêté le combat, elle serait encore vivante. Je reporte mon attention sur Soi Fon, me remémorant son combat. J'étais encore surpris de la rapidité de ses progrès, elle passer déjà outre le poids de la tenue que je lui ai donné. Je pourrais passer à la prochaine étape de l'entraînement plus tard. Puis me surprend à la regarder d'une autre manière, me souvenant de ses mouvements fluide. C'est Shiro qui me sorti de ma torpeur…**

 **Shiro : Eh bien mon roi, il semblerait que la petite soi Fon t'intéresse je me trompe ?**

 **Ichigo : Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis juste impressionner de ses progrés et de sa force !**

 **Shiro : Hihihihi, allons tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi hein !**

 **Zangetsu : Depuis quelques temps, il fait toujours un grand soleil ici.**

 **Ichigo : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi le vieux, je vous dis que je ressens de plus que de l'amitié pour soi Fon.**

 **Masamune : Oh Soi fon, j'attends se moment depuis si longtemps…Oh Ichigo, c'est si soudain !**

 **Masamune était partie dans un monologue, m'imitant et imitant soi Fon. Je rage et le frappe au visage, le faisant s'encastrer dans un batiment.**

 **Ichigo : ARRETE SA, ESPECE DE DETRAQUER !**

 **Masamune se relève en se tenant le visage du à mon coup, mais un grand sourire barrer son visage. Il sort un cigare et l'allume, avant de s'assoir en tailleur.**

 **Masamune : Quel violence, tu devrais contrôler tes ardeurs Ichigo. Ou alors la rediriger vers…je ne sais pas moi…la petite Soi Fon par exemple ?**

 **Shiro et Zangetsu se mirent à rire. Non mais c'est quoi leur problèmes, à ses 3 là.**

 **Ichigo : Bordel mais vous êtes complètement détraquer ma parole, allé je me tire !**

Je sors de ma torpeur, voyant Gin utiliser toujours le kido pour soigner l'épaule de Soi Fon. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, voyant un géant descendre les marches. Je me tourne, mais Kenpachi me devance, Yachiru était au sol. Sans même attendre ma réponse, Kenpachi était déjà au centre de la pièce, son zanpakuto sur l'épaule. Il avait un air ennuyais sur le visage, me doutant qu'il en avait marre de tout ça. Il allait sans doute vouloir régler sa rapidement. Son adversaire était à présent face à lui, et je voyais encore mieux ce type. C'était un monstre, encore plus grand que Kenpachi, fait tout en muscles. Il avait un bandana enroulé autour du front et autour de chacun de ses biceps. Il portait un débardeur kaki avec un treillis militaire de la même couleur. Il porter des rangers aux pieds. Il était balafré de partout, même au visage. Sa faisait presque peur, il avait une énorme entaille au visage lui barrant tout le visage. Sa partait du haut à droite pour finir en bas à gauche. Il avait au poing, des gants de combats avec des piques impressionnantes au bout ainsi que des lames sur ses rangers. Il se battait au corps à corps c'était évident, sans doute pour ça qu'il était aussi balafré.

Kenpachi : finissons-en tout de suite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

? : Tu motte les mots de la bouche, Zaraki Kenpachi. Je m'appelle Igor, combattant et chef de l'escouade des guerriers de la rébellion !

Il parler avec un drôle d'accent, il devait sans doute venir de russie ou d'un pays proche. Il me donner la même impression que celle, quand j'avais rencontré Kenpachi la première fois.

Ichigo : Ce type, il est accroc aux combats…tout comme Kenpachi.

Gin : Une aura meurtrière se dégage de lui. Il ne veut pas juste combattre, il veut massacrer ses adversaires.

Yachiru ne disait rien, regardant les 2 combattants. Le chef prit ensuite la parole.

? : Très bien, voici la règle de ce match. Uniquement les armes sont autoriser, interdiction d'utilisé le kido ou autre attaque au corps à corps. Mais vu qu'Igor possède des armes de corps à corps, cela ne rentre pas en compte. Il pourra utiliser ses techniques de corps à corps.

Ichigo : Eh la minute, ça va pas ou quoi ? C'est…

Yachiru me donna sans que je la voie arriver, un grand que de pieds au visage. Me faisant tomber, avant de s'assoir sur moi regardant toujours les 2 combattants.

Ichigo :Y…Yachiru, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Et descend de la tout de suite !

Yachiru : Arrête Ichi, ne te mêle pas de ça. Regarde attentivement Ken-chan, tu verras que son aura à changer.

En y regardant de plus près, je vît Kenpachi sourire à nouveau. Le même regard quand il m'avait combattu, il sentait l'aura de son adversaire. Sa avait dû réveiller ses instinct, plus personne pouvais arrêter les choses à présent. La machine était déjà en marche, et trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Yachiru : Ken-chan à trouver quelqu'un comme lui, prêts à tout donner jusqu'au bout dans ce combat. Contrairement avec toi où ça ne va jamais jusqu'au bout, cette fois il pourra pleinement se lâcher. Ken-chan est très heureux alors…ne te mêle pas de ça, Ichi.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, je n'avais jamais vu Yachiru aussi sérieuse. Si je tenter encore de l'arrêter, elle n'hésiterait pas à m'attaquer. L'aura de Kenpachi était omniprésente, montrant clairement son envie de combat.

Kenpachi : il semblerait que finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir ici. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, tache de pas mourir trop vite !

Igor : Parle pour toi, Zaraki !

Le signal de départ est donné, et Kenpachi ouvre sa veste et écarte ensuite les bras.

Kenpachi : allé attaque-moi, je te laisse donner le premier coup ou tu as envie !

Igor : Tu es bien sûr de toi, mais très bien je commence.

Malgrés sa taille gigantesque, Igor se déplace à très grande vitesse. Il porte un coup de poing à la vertical sur le torse de Kenpachi, l'entaillant aussitôt sur toute la longueur jusqu'à l'abdomen. Au lieu de se reculer, il reste planter face à Kenpachi.

Igor : Tu es solide, normalement personne survie à ma première attaque. Je crois que ta réputation n'est pas exagérée, on va bien s'amuser !

Kenpachi éclate de rire, et donne un coup de sabre sur Igor qui part le coup et recule un peu.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, superbe ! Enfin un combat digne d'intérêts !

Il se rue sur Igor commençant les attaques rapides, l'entaillant sur plusieurs endroits. Igor part quelques coups mais laisse d'autre l'atteindre. Tout comme Kenpachi, il semblerait que la défense ne soit pas son truc. Il se mît également à attaquer, frappant de ses poings et ses pieds Kenpachi. Chacun de ses coups passer et le trancher, ce qui faisait encore plus rire de satisfaction Kenpachi. Le sang giclé de plus en plus des 2 combattants, tandis qu'Igor bloqua le sabre de Kenpachi. Avec sa main de libre, il frappe Kenpachi au visage. Il reçut une lourde balafre qui part du front jusqu'en bas du côté droit du nez. Il récupéra son sabre, et sous l'excitation grandissante, son reatsu explosa.

Igor : Admirable, ta force est tout bonnement admirable. Toi et moi somme forgé dans le même métal, on est née sur le champ de bataille et on mourra sur le champ de bataille. Nous sommes des tueurs nés, mais c'est dommage de devoir te tuer.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, tu m'enterre déjà alors que le combat n'a même pas commencé ?! Je vais pouvoir me lâcher pleinement !

Il retire aussitôt son bandeau à l'œil, ce qui fît exploser encore plus son reatsu. La pièce tout entière commença à vibrer. Son adversaire resséra son bandana, avant de faire aussi exploser son reatsu. Les deux énergies combiner, fît complètement trembler la pièce. Une énorme tête de mort, former par l'énergie spirituelle de Kenpachi c'était élever dans son dos. Quant à son adversaire, c'était une tête d'ours qui c'était former. Le combat repris, chaque coup porter ou armes qui s'entrechoquer, faisait trembler et vibrer l'air ambiant. Je vis Yachiru qui continuer à regarder le combat, sérieusement. C'était rare de la voir aussi sérieuse, peut-être qu'elle savait que son adversaire pouvait vraiment être dangereux même pour Kenpachi. Pendant se temps, gin venait de finir de soigner Soi Fon, qui regarder également le combat. J'étais très surpris, en 2 ans, Kenpachi avait encore progressé. Je commencer à m'inquiéter pour le combat qui suivrais cette mission. Kenpachi abat son sabre, tranchant le débardeur de son adversaire, lui entaillant tout le haut du corps. Le sang éclaboussa le visage de Kenpachi, Igor n'ayant omis aucun cri de douleur. Il frappa ensuite Kenpachi de plusieurs séries de coup de poings, au niveau du corps. Chaque coup faisait jaillir une gerbe de sang. Pourtant Kenpachi continué de rire aux éclats, frappant aussi son adversaire. Aucun des deux opposants ne montrer un signe de faiblesse, aucun ne reculer face à l'autre. Sa serait au premier à recevoir le coup de trop. Ils étaient tous les deux en sang, mais pourtant malgré les blessures, ils souriaient et riais comme des fous. Le combat qui se dérouler sous nos yeux, opposé deux monstres. Deux titans, que seul la soif de combat guider leurs armes. Igor recula, suivit de Kenpachi, les deux n'était même pas à bout de souffle. Leur corps étaient entailler de toute part, un immense sourire barrer leur visage.

Kenpachi : Encore ! Encore ! J'en veux encore ! Ce combat est parfait, je me régale !

Igor : Bien que j'aimerais continuer, et t'affronter jusqu'au bout. Je vais devoir mettre un terme aux combats, le dernier assaut sera décisif. Je vais déchainer toute mes forces dans ma prochaine attaque Kenpachi, TIENS TOI PRETS !

L'énergie spirituelle d'Igor explosa littéralement, son corps lui-même avait du mal à le supporter. D'ancienne blessure se rouvrait, le sang couler encore plus de ses blessures.

Kenpachi : Très bien, approche Igor ! Je vais aussi utiliser toute ma puissance pour t'écraser. APPROCHE !

Kenpachi libéra toute sa puissance spirituelle, malgré mes forces, j'avais du mal à rester debout. L'énergie de ses deux-là était écrasante, heureusement que c'est Kenpachi qui était partie l'affronter. Les deux opposants hurlèrent, avant de se ruer sur l'autre. L'un brandissait sa lame, prêts à trancher son adversaire en deux. Tandis que l'autre, était en garde et concentrer toute son énergie dans ses poings. Le choc fût terrible, à tel point qu'une bourrasque d'énergie spirituelle nous fît tous reculer. Un mur vola en éclats dût au choc, un nuage immense de poussière s'éleva. Il fallut 2 minutes avant que la poussière ne se dissipe, pour pouvoir voir le résultat des attaques. Kenpachi était à genoux, dos à son adversaire. En appuie sur son sabre, le côté gauche de son abdomen perforé. Tandis qu'Igor lui, se tenait debout dos à lui également. Une énorme entaille lui barrait à présent le haut du corps, barrant la première que lui avait déjà porté Kenpachi. Cela former une croix sur tout son corps à présent, d'où une mare de sang jaillissait. Il se mît à rire…avant de s'effondrer tête la première au sol. Kenpachi se redressa, posant son sabre sur son épaule et replaçant son bandeau sur l'œil. Il se rendit près d'Igor, ce dernier commencer déjà à se vider de son sang. Ce dernier se tourna, coucher à présent sur le dos fixant Kenpachi.

Igor : Tu es le plus fort, Zaraki Kenpachi. Tu m'as vaincu aujourd'hui, tu es le premier à m'avoir fait connaître la défaite.

Il toussa et cracha une gerbe de sang, mais continuer à sourire.

Igor : Dommage que ça se termine la…j'aurais aimé prendre ma revanche.

Kenpachi : Tu à était un adversaire redoutable, tu mérites ma gratitude. Grâce à toi, j'ai à nouveau connu le frisson d'un véritable combat. Je me souviendrais de toi, Igor.

Kenpachi se retourne avant de venir nous rejoindre. Igor était couché vers le fond de la salle. Quand un homme se rendit vers lui pour le transporter ailleurs, kenpachi trancha le sol devant Igor.

Kenpachi : Si quelqu'un franchit cette ligne, je le tue sur le champ.

Kenpachi s'assit ensuite, sabre posé contre son épaule face à lui. Rejoint bientôt par Yachiru qui s'assit à côté de lui. Yachiru savait pourquoi il avait tranché le sol, dessinant cette ligne. Il savait qu'Igor, tout comme lui, préfèrerais mourir là ou son adversaire l'avait vaincu. Secrètement, il espérait qu'il survivrait à ses blessures. Un adversaire et un homme de cette trempe, ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Les paroles de se derniers résonnais encore dans sa tête… « Toi et moi sommes forgé dans le même métal, nous sommes née sur le champ de bataille et on mourra sur le champ de bataille. Nous sommes des tueurs nés ». Mourir au combat, voilà à quoi il aspirait. Et il savait qu'Igor, c'était pareil. Gin se leva et retira son haori, se dirigeant à son tour vers le centre de la pièce.

Gin : Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit mon tour à présent. Alors, qui vais-je affronté ? Est-ce que c'est le big Boss qui va descendre de son trône, ou bien ce type à côté à moitié endormie ?

? : Ce n'ai pas moi qui vais t'affronter, je me réserve pour l'autre shinigami. Tu vas affronter mon second, bonne chance.

L'homme s'inclina devant son leader, avant de descendre les marches. Une fois arrivé en bas, il se posta face à Gin. Il était de corpulence moyenne, avec un faible gabarit. Il avait l'air même malade, tellement son corps était maigre. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, et le visage fatiguer. Il porter un t shirt simple blanc avec un pantalon bouffant. Il porter un épée attaché à son dos. Je me demander pourquoi, quelqu'un dans son état allez combattre. Il serait plus à sa place dans son lit, mais s'il était le second du chef de la rébellion, il devait être fort. Comme on dit, ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Gin avait les yeux fermés, continuant à sourire comme à son habitude. Ses mains cachées dans ses manches, comme un moine.

Gin : Eh bien et bien, Il semblerait que tu sois mon adversaire alors. Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 3ème division, enchantée.

L'homme se mit à tousser fortement, avant de prendre la parole.

? : Je m'appelle Rokuro, commandant en second de la rébellion et chef des services de renseignement. Enchanté.

Il parler d'une voix très faible, on l'avait à peine entendu. Son corps chétif faisait peine à voir.

 _ **Ichigo : va-t-il vraiment combattre Gin dans son état ? On a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler à tout moment…Et pourquoi Gin fait cette tête ?**_

 **En entendant le nom de son adversaire, gin avait sorti ses mains et ouvert les yeux. Quand il ouvrait les yeux et souriait comme ça, il était vraiment terrifiant.**

 **Gin : Ooohh ! Rokuro dit tu ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom la quelque part. Ou plutôt, je l'ai trouvé dans un rapport sur lequel j'étais tombé par hasard il y a quelques années de ça. Le rapport mentionné un homme à l'allure maladif, qui avait à lui tout seul ravagé plusieurs village. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il cherché. On savait juste que cet individu posséder une force colossale et une technique de combat assez particulière. Personne n'avait survécu à une rencontre avec lui. C'était la commandant en personne, seconder par le capitaine Kyoraku, qui avait traqué cette personne. Ils l'avaient observé et rassembler ses informations. Ils ont essayé d'engager le combat, mais la personne avait déjà disparu. On avait répertorié plus de 100 000 victimes, dont plusieurs personnes de niveau similaire à un capitaine de divisions. Il était vivement rechercher, mais personne n'a jamais pût le retrouver. Il avait disparût de la circulation juste après l'enquête du commandant. Il semblerait que j'ai le privilège de faire face à cet homme, je me trompe ?**

 **L'homme se remit à tousser fortement, tandis que j'étais très surpris de ce que venais de dire gin. A regarder soi fon et Kenpachi, je pouvais deviner que, eux non plus, n'était pas au courant.**

 **Rokuro : Je vois que tu es bien informé, capitaine. *tousse* *tousse* Et que compte tu faire à présent ? Si tu pouvais abandonner sa m'arrangerais, je n'ai pas envie de combattre.**

 **Gin : Ce que je compte faire ? C'est évident non, je vais secourir nos amis. Et pour ça, je vais devoir te vaincre.**

 **Rokuro : quel ennuie, j'aurais préféré éviter sa.**

 **Il dégaina son sabre, le plaçant devant lui se mettant en garde. Gin le fixer toujours et dégaina shinso, avant de reprendre la parole.**

 **Gin : Je ne vais pas me retenir, je ne tiens pas à mourir. Donc je vais y allez à fond dès le début, Rokuro…ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler, Oni ?!**

 **Rokuro : ce nom ne veut plus rien dire pour moi, j'ai cessé d'être un démon. A nous deux, capitaine.**

 **Rokuro se rua sur Gin, épée dégainé prêt à en finir rapidement. Tandis que Gin attendez de pieds ferme son adversaire.**

 **Gin : Transperce les, shinso !**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Le guerrier des enfers...**_

Gin venait d'allonger Shinso pour pourfendre son adversaire, mais celui-ci esquiva en tournant sur lui-même se rapprochant de plus en plus de Gin. Une fois face à lui, il donne un coup de sabre vers la gorge de Gin, qui rétracte shinso et part l'attaque de justesse. Rokuro agrippa le col de Gin, avant de le projeter en l'air comme un vulgaire jouet. Gin réussit à se ressaisirent, et se débarrasse de son haori qui tombe plus loin au sol. Gin reste en l'air en tendant sa main vers son adversaire au sol.

Gin : Hado no goju hachi : Tenran !

Une violente onde de choc déferla sur le sol, en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier leva la main et dévia l'attaque très facilement. Juste après, il se remit à tousser bruyamment. Profitant de ce détail, Gin allongea à nouveau shinso mais fût à nouveau dévier par le sabre de Rokuro. Ce dernier se jeta en l'air, venant face à Gin et le frappe à nouveau. Gin parât le coup de son sabre, mais reçut ensuite un coup de pieds au ventre l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement au sol. Rokuro retomba au sol, attendant simplement que Gin se relève. J'étais très surpris, je connaissais la force de Gin. Mais pourtant, son adversaire le surpasser sans même laisser transparaitre le moindre effort. Gin se relève, ayant toujours son sourire malgré tout.

Gin : Alala, ça fait mal ça. Tu frappes fort malgré ton état.

Rokuro : Pourtant, je n'ai pas spécialement appuyé mon coup.

Gin : Raison de plus pour que je fasse très attention.

 _ **Gin : Si je le laisse m'approcher et me frapper avec toute sa force, je risque d'y rester. Je dois le garder à une certaine distance. J'ignore encore ses capacités, je dois rester très prudent.**_

Gin : Bankai !

La pression spirituelle de Gin monta en flèche. Depuis la fin de notre entraînement, il avait refusé d'utiliser son bankai car sa pression spirituelle était trop élevée, mettant son propre corps en danger. Son zanpakuto ne changea pas d'apparence, mais sa puissance avait monté en flèche. Son adversaire toussa, avant de fixer Gin.

Gin : Kamichini no yari !

Rokuro : C'est une sacré pression spirituelle que tu possèdes dit moi, et quel est la particularité de ton bankai ?

Gin : Tu vas bientôt le découvrir, Oni.

Gin allongea kamichini no yari si vite, qu'on vu simplement un éclair blanc se diriger vers Rokuro. Ce dernier sauta au dernier moment afin d'éviter le coup, le bas de son pantalon fût d'ailleurs entailler.

Rokuro : Ce n'est pas passer loin, capitaine. Mais pas encore assez rapide pour m'atteindre.

Gin sourit tandis que son zanpakuto se plia sur lui-même, se dirigeant vers le dos de Rokuro.

Gin : À ta place, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite.

Rokuro sentit l'arrivé de la lame qui venais de se courber, et se tourna au dernier moment pour parer avec son propre sabre. La pointe de kamichini no yari rencontra du coup le plat de la lame du sabre de son adversaire. Pendant son entraînement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte de manipulé l'essence même de son zanpakuto. Ce qui lui permettais en bankai, d'insuffler son reatsu à l'intérieur de la lame et de pouvoir ainsi la rendre maniable à l'extrême. Son zanpakuto revint à sa forme originale avant de se remettre en garde face à son ennemie. Rokuro retomba au sol, pointant son sabre vers Gin.

Rokuro : C'était une belle attaque, je tacherais d'être plus vigilants la prochaine fois. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour d'attaquer.

Il se mit en position, pointant son sabre à la vertical face à lui. Quand soudain, son corps commença à s'évaporer comme de la brume au vent. Avant que Gin puisse comprendre ce qui se passer, le sabre de son adversaire vint le transperce à l'abdomen. Rokuro réapparaissant en face de Gin.

Ichigo : GIN !

Gin : Qu'est-ce que…

Il retira la lame de l'abdomen de Gin, avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois son sabre à la vertical tailladant Gin sur toute la partie supérieur du corps. Un énorme jet de sang jaillit de sa plaie, ainsi qu'à sa blessure au ventre. Il se tourna, et marcha tranquillement vers l'escalier qui menait au trône.

Rokuro : Echec et mat, capitaine. *Tousse* *Tousse*

Gin s'effondra à genoux, les yeux a moitié ouvert sous la surprise. Ni lui, ni même nous, n'avions compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le sol, sa tête heurta le sol en premier.

Ichigo : GIN !

Je commence à m'élancer vers lui, mais Kenpachi me retient par le bras.

Ichigo : Lâche-moi Kenpachi, Si je ne fais rien Gin va y laisser la vie !

Kenpachi : Tu à passer 2 ans avec lui à t'entraîner, et tu n'aies même pas capable de voir que le combat n'ai pas terminé ?

Je regarde Gin, qui se vider de son sang. Une marre commencer à se former autour et sous lui, tandis qu'il empoigner toujours son zanpakuto.

 _ **Gin : Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Comment a-t-il pût disparaitre comme sa et réapparaitre dans la seconde qui suis face à moi ? Si je ne perse pas sa technique à jour, le prochain assaut me seras fatal. Je dois comprendre…**_

Gin commence à prendre appuie sur ses mains, se relevant lentement. Ses jambes tremblent sous la douleur et le fait d'avoir perdu autant de sang, avant de se retourner faisant face à son adversaire qui venait de s'arrêter.

Rokuro : Tu es un mauvais perdant, capitaine Gin. Il faut avoir jeté l'éponge, lorsque le moment se fait sentir.

Il se retourna faisant à nouveau face à Gin. Gin avait arrêté de sourire, et avait les yeux bien ouvert à présent. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait comprendre la technique, sinon il était perdu.

 _ **Gin : Comment fait-il pour disparaitre comme ça ? Je dois trouver la faille dans sa techniques, et contre-attaqué.**_ Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'avouer vaincu aussi vite. Si tu veux je reste à terre, tu devras me tuer ! _**Vas-y, attaque ! Laisse-moi à nouveau voir ta technique, je suis sur je peux la parer.**_

Rokuro : Comme tu voudras, alors adieu…capitaine.

Il se remit dans la même position que lors de la précédente attaque, fixant Gin. Son corps recommença à s'évaporer, finissant par disparaitre à nouveau. Gin était prêts à toute attaque, mais ce qui suivit surpris les 2 combattants. Juste au moment de l'attaque, Il entendit tousser, ce qui ralentit l'attaque et il sentit la lame atteindre sa tenue. Ce qui lui permit de bondir en arrière, esquivant ainsi un coup au cœur. Son adversaire réapparut juste en face de la ou il se trouver juste avant, pointe de son sabre tendu.

Rokuro : Et mince, ma maladie a encore fait des sienne. Mais bien esquiver capitaine, tu à juste gagner un sursit cependant.

 _ **Gin : Il disparait et réapparait quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai senti la lame approcher, preuve que l'on peut voir et sentir le coup arrivé. Mais s'il n'avait pas toussé, je serais mort maintenant.**_ Tu possèdes une technique étrange, c'est comme si…

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses paroles, se figeant un instant plongé dans ses pensée…puis sourit comme rarement je l'ai vu sourire autant. Il fixa ensuite son adversaire, de nouveau en position pour son attaque.

Gin : J'ai compris, je sais quelle sorte de technique tu utilises, oni. Tu ne pourras plus m'atteindre.

Rokuro : connaître les bases de ma technique, ne te garantisse pas du tout de pouvoir l'esquiver.

Gin : Alors attaque-moi, et je te prouverais que j'ai raison !

Rokuro disparut à nouveau, Gin se mit en position près a contre-attaqué. Il attendit un instant, puis fit vibrer l'air autour de lui avec son énergie spirituelle. Et juste après, il attaqua à sa droite et un filet de sang jaillit de nulle part. Son adversaire réapparut avant de reculer, sa joue portant la marque d'une entaille. Je remarque alors le froncement de sourcil de son chef, signe que lui non plus n'avait pas prévu ça. Rokuro toucha sa blessure à la joue, et regarda ses doigts couvert d'un peu de son sang.

Gin : Je te l'avais dit, j'ai compris ta technique et j'ai les moyens de te contrer.

Rokuro : C'est admirable, tu es le premier à réussir à contrer ma technique, peut tu me dire ce qui ta mis la puce à l'oreille,

Gin : Pas de chance pour toi, autrefois j'ai longtemps côtoyé quelqu'un utilisant le même genre de technique. Il s'appeler Kaname Tosen, ancien capitaine de la 9ème division. Il avait un bankai qui lui permettais d'entourer son adversaire d'une grande sphère noir, qui privée chaque sens son adversaire. Ce qui lui permettais de le tuer facilement, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir ni le sentir d'aucune façon. Ta technique est similaire, sauf qu'au lieu d'une sphère, tu utilises l'air qui nous entoure pour te dissimulé. Une fois compris e principe, il devient très facile de te contrer. Suffit juste de faire vibrer l'air autour de soi-même, pour ainsi voir les fluctuations et repérer l'endroit où tu te trouves grâce à l'air qui se disperse sur toi.

Le chef de la rébellion se mit à applaudir, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde.

? : Superbe déduction, tu es un fin observateur. Je n'aurais jamais cru croiser un jour, capable de comprendre sa technique…surtout aussi vite.

Rokuro : Je tacherais d'être alors plus prudent, mais sache que ma technique ne se résous pas qu'à cela.

Il planta son sabre dans le sol, avant de poser le plat de sa main sur le sommet de la poigné de son sabre.

Rokuro : Sache que personne à ce jour, ne m'avait poussé à l'utiliser. Je me souviendrais de ton nom Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 3ème division.

Gin se mit en garde, ne sachant pas ce qui allait suivre. Je retenais mon souffle, espérant que Gin allais s'en sortir. Même le chef de la rébellion, venez de se lever de son trône pour regarder la suite des évènements. L'ai dans la pièce commença à vibrer, tandis qu'une entaille apparût sur le bras de Gin.

Gin : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette technique ?

Il regarder son adversaire, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Main droite sur le pommeau de son sabre planter et main gauche lever dans sa direction, paume ouverte.

Rokuro : Adieu capitaine, se fût un honneur de te combattre. Taillade céleste !

En une seconde, je vis le corps entier de Gin subir des centaines de taillade sur l'ensemble du corps. Son adversaire n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et pourtant Gin venais de se faire littéralement cisailler. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

 _ **Gin : Q...quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? C'est…un cauchemar…**_

Il s'effondra juste après au sol, ayant visiblement perdu conscience…ou alors même qu'il était déjà mort. J'étais encore sous le choc quand son adversaire rangea son sabre à sa ceinture, se plaçant devant Gin couché à plat ventre. Un silence de mort venait de gagner la pièce. Moi trop surpris pour parler, Soi Fon choquer qu'un capitaine ai pût se faire dominer de la sorte et Kenpachi qui jeter un regard intéresser à ce type.

Rokuro : Tu étais un valeureux combattant Ichimaru Gin…Malheureusement, tu manquer de puissance pour me vaincre. Dommage que ça se termine ainsi…Repose en paix, capitaine.

Rokuro se tourna, et repartie vers l'escalier d'un pas lent, son chef s'était rassit et souriait. Visiblement satisfait du résultat.

? : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Rokuro…Toi qui fus surnommé le guerrier des enfers, Oni.

Rokuro : J'ai abandonné ce nom il y a des années de ça, arrêté de m'appeler comme ça.

Rokuro arriva près des marches, tandis que je pus enfin sortir de mon état et me rue auprès de Gin. Je me mets à genoux à côté de lui, le retournant sur le dos et le prenant en appuie sur mon avant-bras. Son corps tout entier avait était taillader, même le senbozakura de Byakuya, n'arriver pas à taillader aussi vite et à d'aussi nombreuse reprises. Soi Fon vient me rejoindre, regardant l'état déplorable de Gin.

Ichigo : Dit moi que c'est un cauchemar, allez Gin réveil toi. ALLEZ !

Je tente de le secouer un peut, en vain. Soi Fon garder le silence, tandis que Yachiru avait le regard triste. Je ne sentais plus son pou, ni sa respiration. Son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je sens les larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues, Gin venait de mourir…plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Ichigo : On…On avait juré durant notre entraînement, qu'un jour on reviendrait au royaume des esprits. On voulait revoir tout le monde…les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous…et surtout…il voulait tellement la revoir…revoir celle pour qui il avait tout sacrifier à l'époque…rester auprès d'elle, voilà tous ce qu'il désirais…et maintenant…

Je sentis la main de soi Fon se poser sur mon épaule, et soudain je réaliser. Je lever les yeux sur son bourreau, sur celui qui venais de tuer l'un de mes meilleurs ami. Je soulève alors Gin, le prenant dans mes bras pour aller le déposer près de Kenpachi et Yachiru.

Ichigo : Veillé sur lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne svp.

Je me retourne sans attendre leur réponse, Soi Fon passe à côté de moi. Elle me lance un regard plein de tristesse, mais en ce moment…ce n'est pas la tristesse qui me submerge. Je me place à l'endroit où se tenais gin, son adversaire ayant déjà monté la moitié des marches. Je dégaine zangetsu…

Ichigo : Tranche mon adversaire, ZANGETSU !

Une fois zangetsu libéré, je le vis se stoppé avant de tourné la tête vers moi. Mais se fût son chef qui prit la parole en se levant.

? : Le combat est terminer, c'est moi ton adversaire à présent.

Ichigo : Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, pour le moment…c'est sa tête que je viens chercher.

? : Si tu ne suis pas les règles, se sont tes amis qui en subirons les conséquences.

Avant même de les regarder, j'entendis une voix familière surgir de l'endroit où était prisonnier Luna et Jin.

? : Tu veux dire ceux-là ? Désolé mais maintenant ils partent avec nous !

Je tourne la tête, et aperçoit Renji et Rukia. Ils venaient de libérer Luna et Jin, les aidant à se débarrassée de leur lien. Ils rejoignirent aussitôt Kenpachi, Yachiru et Soi Fon.

Ichigo : Rukia ! Renji ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

Rukia : Espèce d'idiot, on est venue vous donner un coup de main pardi !

Renji : Le commandant à juger bon de nous envoyer également, et je vois qu'il avait raison ! Et n'espère pas t'en tiré à si bon compte d'ailleurs.

Ichigo : Quoi ?

Rukia : Quand tout seras terminé, on va se charger de te faire regretter de pas nous avoir prévenue de ce qui se passer. ESPECE DE CRETIN !

Ils ont raison…j'aurais dû les prévenir avant de venir. Ils ont toujours étaient présent pour moi, même quand on était partie dans le Hueco mundo. Je reporte mon attention sur Luna et Jin, qui étaient à présent accroupie autour de Gin.

Luna : Oh mon dieu, Gin !

Jin : J'y crois pas, comment a-t-il pus se faire tuer ?

Jin était au côté de son épouse, il avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année alors qu'il avait vécue bien plus longtemps que ça. Il portait une chemise beige avec le symbole du Phoenix dans le dos, preuve de son appartenance à la royauté. Il porter des sandales simple avec un pantalon classique beige également. Il avait les cheveux très courts. Soi Fon leur expliqua alors se qui c'était passer, tandis que je reporté mon attention sur son assassin. Maintenant que Luna et Jin ne risquer plus rien, je pouvais me lâcher.

Ichigo : Comme je l'ai dit, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, je vais déjà faire payer ton pote, pour ce qu'il a fait à mon ami.

Je le vis se retourner vers moi en toussant, puis redescend les marches qu'il venait de monter. Il revint à l'endroit où il se tenait lors de l'attaque contre Gin.

Rokuro : Très bien, je relève ton défi. *Tousse* *Tousse*

Ichigo : Je vais te faire payer la mort de Gin, je le jure sur mon âme !

Je pointe zangetsu vers lui, bien décidés à ne pas le laisser imposer son rythme.

Ichigo : BANKAI !

Une explosion d'énergie spirituelle se dégagea de mon corps et de zangetsu. La lame rétréci et prit l'apparence d'un zanpakuto classique mais entièrement noir. Mon haori avait était déchirer en morceau à cause de mon reatsu.

Ichigo : Tensa zangetsu !

Avec l'aide de zangetsu, j'avais réussi à faire en sorte de pouvoir invoquer le bankai que j'avais utilisé contre Aizen, sans aucune limite de temps ni aucune contrepartie. J'avais à présent libérer le bankai ultime de zangetsu. Mon bras droit était à nue, entourer par un fin filet qui entourer mon bras jusqu'en haut.

Rokuro : Très impressionnant. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai très rarement ressentie une pareille pression spirituelle.

Sans répondre, je lève mon zanpakuto au-dessus de moi.

Ichigo : getsuga tensho.

Mon getsuga tensho fila vers lui, ravageant ce qui se trouver sur son passage. Il frappa mon attaque avec son sabre, faisant ainsi dévié mon attaque. Mais j'étais déjà sur lui, abattant zangetsu sur lui. Il parât mon attaque à main nu, avant de me frapper au ventre. Je réussi a esquiver le coup, et agrippant son poignet je l'éjecte en l'air. Je saute à sa poursuite, enchainant les attaques aussi rapides que je pouvais. Je me servais du reatsu que je placer dans mes pieds, pour me propulser à toute vitesse doublant ainsi ma vitesse. Chaque fois que je passer près de lui, j'attaquer avec tensa zangetsu. Mais malgré ma vitesse et la force que je déployer, il arriver à contrer mes attaques. Je me stop en l'air lui faisant face, et malgré mes coups et le combat contre Gin, il n'était même pas essouffler.

 _ **Soi Fon : Bon sang, je ne l'ai même pas vu attaquer. Il se déplace à une vitesse folle, je suis incapable de le suivre. Et pourtant ce type arrive à le contrer, sans montrer le moindre effort. Qui est-il vraiment, à la fin ?**_

Renji : Bon sang, ce mec est redoutable. Il arrive à contenir la force et la vitesse d'Ichigo !

Rukia : Si on ne l'aide pas maintenant, il risque aussi d'y rester !

Kenpachi leva son sabre et barra le passage avec.

Kenpachi : Vous feriez que le gêner, et puis je doute qu'il veuille de votre aide.

Soi Fon : Zaraki, tu à bien vu sa force. Il a déjà tué l'un d'entre nous, si on ne fait rien Ichigo aussi risque de perdre la vie !

Kenpachi : Je vais m'expliquer autrement. Admettons que vous y allez, comment comptez-vous l'aidez ? Ce type arrive à combattre Ichigo malgré sa vitesse alors que vous êtes incapable de le suivre ne serait-ce que du regard.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde présent prit conscience de la situation.

Rukia : Le capitaine a raison, nous ferions que gêner Ichigo.

Renji : Et merde ! On vient en renfort et on ne peut rien faire de plus !

 _ **Soi Fon : Ichigo…soit très prudent. Ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus sur toi, tu ne dois pas mourir. Je te l'interdit.**_

Je faisais face à mon adversaire, qui rester calme malgré mes attaques. Il s'est contenté de défendre jusqu'à présent, si je maintiens le rythme…

 **Zangetsu : Tu te feras tuer !**

 **Ichigo : Zangetsu…que veut tu dire ? Si je garde le rythme, j'imposerais mon rythme et l'empêcherais d'attaquer.**

 **Zangetsu : Et que feras tu après ?**

 **Ichigo : Je…comment ça ?**

 **Zangetsu : Si tu maintiens le même rythme, tu vas épuiser tes forces et regarde bien ton adversaire. Il ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort, ni de mouvement. Il conserve ses forces tout en te bloquant. Une fois épuisé, tu te feras déborder et tuer.**

 **Ichigo : Tu as sans doute raison…mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**

 **Shiro : Laisse-moi la place, mon roi !**

 **Ichigo : Shiro…**

 **Shiro : Si je combine mes forces aux tiennes, on pourra doubler notre rapidité et notre force mais ça ne durera qu'un instant. Notre corps ne pourrait pas supporter la trop grande accélération. On n'aura pas plus de 10 secondes pour porter un coup capable de sérieusement le blesser…voir le tuer.**

 **Zangetsu : Mais si sa échoue…c'est la fin. Ton corps sera trop affaibli pour pouvoir continuer le combat.**

 **Shiro : C'est un pari risqué, c'est à toi de prendre la décision mon roi !**

 **Ichigo : Toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre solution. Il arrive à contenir mes assauts sans se forcer. Si nous voulons le vaincre, nous devons le surprendre et profiter de cette surprise pour le tuer.**

 **Zangetsu : Dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer le plan…**

Quelques instants plus tard, je resserrais ma prise sur tensa zangetsu, prêt à mettre le plan en action. Je me rue sur mon adversaire, enchainant les coups de sabre. Je devais réussir…je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois qu'il bloqua mon coup dans la bonne position, je mis en place la première phase.

Ichigo : Getsuga Tensho !

Tensa zangetsu était bloqué par son sabre, nos corps relativement proche. L'attaque nous toucha tous les deux, le faisant reculer comme prévue. Pendant que la fumée de mon attaque s'élever, je pouvais continuer. Mon bras gauche était plus douloureux que je ne l'avais prévue mais tant pis, pas le choix. Je garde mon zanpakuto dans ma main droite, tendant ma main gauche en sang. La fumée dissimulé mon corps, mais je pouvais clairement voir mon ennemie.

Ichigo : Au bout de mille mains…Mains de ténèbres hors d'atteinte, archers du ciel sans reflets…Chemin illuminé, vent qui attise les braises, assemblez-vous sans hésiter au bout de mes doigts…Balles de lumière, huit corps, neuf rayons, chemin des scieux, trésor vicié, grande roue, tourelle grise…A l'horizon l'arc se tend et disparaît en éclats blanc…Hado no kyuju ichi : Senjukotentaiho ! ( 91ème techniques de destruction : Le canon des rayons céleste aux milles mains !)

Profitant de la surprise de mon adversaire du à mon attaque, et à la discrétion que m'offrais la fumé. J'ai pût faire mon incantations tranquillement, utilisant le sort de kido le plus puissant que je maitrise. Des pieux de la taille d'un homme se mirent à apparaitre au-dessus de nous, avant de s'abattre en un éclair sur mon adversaire. Il eut le temps de lever les yeux, et de se mettre en garde au moment de l'impact. Les pieux explosèrent à l'impact, continuant à apparaitre et s'abattre sur lui. La technique m'avait énormément coûté, ça m'avait vidé de plus de la moitié de mon énergie spirituelle. La première phase était un succès, plus qu'à passer à la deuxième phase. Je porte la main à mon visage, révélant mon masque de hollows et laissant ainsi complètement la place à Shiro. Je sentis nos forces monté en flèche, c'était la première fois que j'utiliser le masque de hollow depuis mon entrainement.

Ichigo/Shiro : Ok mon roi, c'est à moi de jouer à présent !

On entendit Rokuro tousser bruyamment et sans attendre le levé de la poussière, Shiro fonça sur lui. Il n'avait pas menti, la vitesse était extrême, même pour nous. Je sentais déjà mon corps craquer sous l'accélération, mes os ne tiendrons pas tenir longtemps.

Ichigo/Shiro : Getsuga Tensho !

L'attaque était plus puissante que jamais, presque autant que lorsque j'étais moi-même devenue gestsuga. Rokuro ne pût esquiver l'attaque, mais comme zangetsu l'avait dit, il disparut et réapparut au sol sabre déjà planter au sol. L'attaque ravagea et détruisit la moitié du bâtiment.

Rokuro : Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu es trop dangereux, je ne peux pas me permettre de me retenir. Taillade céleste !

Parfait. Comme prévue, il m'attaque. C'est maintenant que tout va sa jouer. Faite que mon corps tienne le choc, si je tiens…je gagne. Avec notre nouvelle vitesse, on dégaine en une fraction de seconde masamune.

Ichigo/Shiro : Protège, Masamune !

Masamune libéra sa forme shikai, s'allongeant devenant aussi grand que moi. Je place le zanpakuto face à moi, changeant ma trajectoire pour me ruer sur ma cible.

Ichigo/Shiro : Full protect !

Je sentis juste après l'attaque venir percuter masamune, mais grâce au conseil de ce dernier, zangetsu pût me proteger du reste de l'attaque. Masamune absorbe alors complètement l'attaque de mon adversaire, je le vois ouvrir de grands yeux et vis son chef se lever de surprise. Je profite alors de ce moment de surprise, pour porter l'attaque finale. Je sens mon corps et mes os me faire souffrir comme jamais.

 _ **Ichigo/Shiro : Bordel, pas maintenant. Juste quelques secondes de plus, c'est tout ce que je demande.**_

Je sentis le reatsu de Shiro envahir tout mon corps et grâce à lui, pût porter mon attaque.

Ichigo/Shiro : FULL COUNTER !

J'abats alors Masamune sur l'assassin de mon ami, une vague déferlante d'énergie spirituelle explosa de la lame. A tel point que je fus propulsé moi-même en arrière juste après, m'écrasant au sol. J'entendis alors Rokuro hurler en recevant l'attaque de plein fouet, il n'avait pas eu le temps de retiré son sabre du sol. Le masque de hollow se brisa et sentis tout mon corps se désarticuler. Mon bras gauche c'était déboiter et le moindre choc ou mouvement me faisait souffrir le martir.

Ichigo :Ha…haha, on a réussi, merci les gars !

 **Flashback…**

 **Zangetsu : dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer le plan…écoute attentivement. Tout d'abord tu devras te rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour que le gestuga tensho le frappe de plein fouet, même si sa le blesse pas tu dois le distraire quelques secondes. Quand tu réussiras, tu devras utiliser Senjukotentaiho.**

 **Ichigo : Vieil homme, si je l'utilise je vais perdre une grande partie de mon énergie spirituelle. Le sort demande beaucoup de concentration, et je ne sais pas le faire sans l'incantation.**

 **Zangetsu : C'est pour ça que tu dois le distraire juste avant, le temps de formuler l'incantation et l'attaquer avec. Une fois que le sort sera effectué, tu cèderas la place à Shiro qui se chargera de lui infliger un getsuga tensho de toutes ses forces. Si tout se passe comme prévu, sa devrait fonctionner.**

 **Ichigo : Je vois, dans ce cas allons-y !**

 **Masamune : Pas si vite tous les trois, je peux vous affirmer que ça ne seras pas suffisant.**

 **Ichigo : Masamune ?!**

 **Zangetsu : Et pour quel raison ?**

 **Masamune : Notre adversaire est redoutable…cette technique marcherais sur n'importe qui d'autre car, le sort senjukotentaiho est l'un des plus puissant, mais sa seras pas assez pour que le getsuga tensho l'atteigne. Il aura le temps de contrer. Voilà pourquoi on va faire en sorte, justement, qu'il contre-attaque.**

 **Shrio : S'il attaque avec sa taillade céleste, on est cuit. On ignore en quoi consiste cette attaque.**

 **Zangetsu : Tu pourrais la contrer ?**

 **Shiro et moi nous arrêtons aussitôt. Il est vrai que masamune pouvait contrer toute attaque avec le full protect…mais pourrait-il contrer une attaque que l'on ne voit pas ?**

 **Masamune : Je pourrais, mais pas tout seul. J'aurais besoin de toi, Zangetsu. Au moment où il utilisera sa taillade céleste, vous devrais me libérer aussitôt et utiliser le full protect. Comme j'ignore d'où viendras l'attaque, zangetsu…tu devras libérer toute l'énergie spirituelle dont tu disposes pour retenir l'attaque même une seconde. Sa me permettra ainsi de sentir d'où vient l'attaque, et de la bloquer avec le full protect. Et ainsi, contrer avec le full counter par la suite.**

 **Zangetsu : C'est un plan audacieux…mais que faire s'il ne contre-attaque pas et résiste à l'attaque ?**

 **Ichigo : Dans ce cas, y'aura plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme prévue…**

 **Fin du flashback.**

J'étais complètement épuiser, et vis du coin de l'œil Renji, Rukia et soi Fon venir vers moi en courant. Mais ce que je redouter arriva, ils furent tous repoussé aux côté de Kenpachi et les autres. Et c'est ensuite, que sa voix résonna…

Rokuro : Bon sang, ce n'est pas passer loin. Un peu plus et je disais adieu à la vie.

Je tourne la tête, et vis Rokuro se relever. Certes il chancelait. Certes il avait le bras droit coupé. Certes il était bien affaibli. Mais malheureusement…il était encore en vie. Il ramassa son sabre de sa main gauche, il avait déjà utilisé un sort de kido pour bruler la plaie de son bras droit arrêtant ainsi l'hémorragie. Il tousse juste après, crachant plusieurs gerbes de sang.

Ichigo : Comment…comment à tu survécu ?

Rokuro : Je me le demande moi-même. Juste avant que ton attaque ne me touche, j'ai réussi à utiliser mon énergie spirituelle et mon sabre pour d'évier une partie de ton attaque. Ça m'avait valu mon bras droit, mais au moins…je suis encore en vie. Je ne penser pas pouvoir la repoussée, j'ai dût utiliser presque toute ma force et mon énergie pour ça.*Tousse* *Tousse*

Je ente de me relever, mais malheureusement aucun de mes membres ne voulait bouger. Shiro et Zangetsu était complètement vidé de leur force. Quant à Masamune, si je ne pouvais pas me servir de mes bras, il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi, me regardant sabre en main.

Rokuro : Je me souviendrais de toi, Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu es un guerrier redoutable, et tu pourrais être trop dangereux dans l'avenir. Je dois donc mettre un terme à ta vie, ici et maintenant.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Défaite...**_

On venait de se faire balayer par ce monstre. Malgré l'attaque d'Ichigo, il était toujours vivant. Et avait encore la force de nous renvoyer à notre place initiale, sans trop d'effort. Il se tenait devant Ichigo à présent, près à l'achever. Son corps devait être à sa limite, il ne résistera pas. Je me relève comme je peux, heureusement que Gin avait soigné mon épaule et mes mains plus tôt. Une fois debout, je fais exploser mon reatsu, utilisant le shunko.

Soi Fon : Pique l'adversaire jusqu'à la mort, suzumebachi !

Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire, en attendant que ce type achève Ichigo. Si j'arriver ne serait-ce qu'a le distraire, Renji et Rukia pourrait tirer Ichigo de là. Il lève son sabre, et s'arrête avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Je m'apprête à attaquer, quand une explosion plus fort se ressent à mes côté. Kenpachi avait retiré son bandeau à l'œil, et même Yachiru venez de dégainer son zanpakuto. Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était la première fois je voyais ça. Elle grimpa sur l'épaule de Kenpachi, qui en riant se précipita sur Rokuro.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, j'en ai marre d'attendre. Tu n'as pas l'intention de le garder pour toi tout seul hein, Ichigo !

Rokuro se tourna face à eux, prés à attaquer mais Renji apparut derrière lui.

Renji : Rugis, Zabimaru !

Le sabre de Renji se disloque, tentant de frapper Rokuro. Ce dernier dévie sans mal l'attaque de Renji, mais ce fût suffisant pour que Kenpachi le frappe. Son adversaire dût sauter en retrait, vu que son sabre était occupée par Renji et que son bras droit avait était tranché. J'en profite aussitôt pour me déplacer aussi vite que mon shunko me le permettais, et une fois à côté d'Ichigo le prend par le bras et le ramène plus loin vers Luna et Jin. Une fois posé avec eux, je leur confit et retourne aux combats au côté de Renji et des autres. Si on voulait s'en sortir, il fallait qu'on se batte tous ensemble. Son bras manquant pourra jouer en notre faveur, il a apparemment besoin de ses 2 mains pour utiliser la taillade céleste. A peine arrivé à côté, que Kenpachi fonça sur lui sans même élaborer un plan.

 _ **Soi Fon : Bon sang, j'aurais du m'en douter. Zaraki ne tiendrais pas plus de 2 sec en place, même pour élaborer un plan.**_

Je continuer à ruminer, cherchant un plan, que je ne sentis pas tout de suite Yachiru me taper la cuisse.

Yachiru : Ken-chan et moi, on va se charger de le contenir. Pendant ce temps, chercher un moyen de nous débarrasser de lui. Si on ne se dépêche pas et qu'on ne soigne pas Ichi, il pourrait y rester lui aussi.

Elle fila à toute vitesse vers le combat qui faisait à présent rage entre les 2, partant en soutien auprès de Kenpachi.

 _ **Soi Fon : Elle a raison. Notre objectif premier, est de garder Ichigo en vie. Mais ce type ne nous laissera pas partir comme ça, sans parler de l'autre qui n'a toujours pas bouger.**_

Je regarde un bref instant vers Ichigo. Luna et Jin tenté de le soigner et le calmer comme ils pouvaient. Mais ces blessures étaient si sévères, que le simple fait de le toucher le faisait hurler. J'entendis Renji rire bizarrement, tandis que Rukia suer déjà, en prévisions du combat qui nous attendais.

Renji : Bordel, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas de plan adéquate. Notre adversaire est un véritable monstre, je préfèrerais encore combattre Aizen.

Il avait raison. Contrairement à lui, on connaissait Aizen et avions réussi à le contenir et vaincre grâce à Ichigo. Mais même lui, qui l'avait affronté et qui était plus fort qu'à l'époque…c'était fait avoir. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouver pas de plan non plus. Un choc me fis sortir de mes pensé. Kenpachi c'était fait repousser à nos pieds, alors que Yachiru était agrippé à la gorge. Il tenait Yachiru suspendu en l'air, plus le temps de réfléchir. Utilisant le shunko, je me rue sur lui. Renji et Rukia me suive aussitôt tandis que Kenpachi se relève et nous rejoins. Une fois à porter, je tente de le frapper avec suzumebachi mais en vain. Mais au moins, il lâcha Yachiru, qui fut rattrapé par Kenpachi. Il regarder Yachiru désormais inconsciente, puis alla la poser près d'Ichigo. On tenter de contenir ce type, mais même à 3 il nous repousser sans cesse. Très vite, Renji fus le premier à subir son attaque. En tentant de le frapper, Rokuro s'évapora comme contre Gin. Je n'eus même pas le temps de le prévenir, qu'il fut entaillé au torse. Je profite de ce moment pour tenter à nouveau ma chance, mais il me frappa au ventre. Je crus que mes intestins venaient d'être broyer. J'hurle de douleur avant d'atterrir plus loin au sol. Renji et Rukia furent aussi déborder. Renji s'écroula à genoux au sol, tandis que Rukia me tomba dessus.

Renji :Ban…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il reçut un coup de pieds au visage. Il vola et tomba lourdement sur nous. Juste après on l'entendit tousser. Il se mit en garde, prêts à nous attaquer mais fus repousser par Kenpachi. Il avait surgit de nulle part. Rokuro s'encastra dans un mur, il se releva ensuite quelques instant après et fixe Kenpachi. Je relève la tête pour regarder, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Dans toute ma vie je n'avais jamais ressentie pareil peur. Kenpachi se tenais debout face à Rokuro, la lame de son sabre au sol. Sur son visage…plus aucun sourire…plus de regards ennuyer…plus de regards de joie…juste une haine et une colère sans nom. Jamais je n'avais vu Zaraki Kenpachi en colère, il était toujours ennuyer ou heureux d'un combat. Et je compris enfin pourquoi, il inspirait t'en de peur envers ceux qui le connaissais. Son reatsu avait changé, toujours aussi puissant certes…mais c'était la haine qui le guider en cette instant. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas lent vers son adversaire, sa lame tranchant le sol à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Kenpachi : J'espère que tu es prés…tu n'aurais jamais du t'attaquer à Yachiru. Seul la mort t'attend à présent…prépare toi.

Sa voix était glaciale, parlant lentement pour que chaque mot soit bien compris. Une tête de mort était constamment au-dessus de lui à présent, son envie de tuer me donnée des sueurs froide jusqu'ici.

Kenpachi : On t'appelle Oni c'est ça ? Oni, comme un démon ? Pas de chance pour toi, il y a quelque chose contre lequel même les démons ne peuvent rien.

Je vis le regard de Rokuro changer également. Il prenait la menace qu'était devenue Kenpachi très au sérieux.

Rokuro : Ah oui ? Et quel est cette chose alors ?

Kenpachi : Les démons craigne et redoute tous quelqu'un. Un démon ne fera jamais le poids contre…le diable.

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres face à Rokuro, levant son sabre prés à combattre.

Rokuro : Le diable hein…et je suppose que tu te considères comme le diable ? Vérifions sa alors.

Rokuro disparut comme de la brume et planta juste après son sabre dans le corps de Kenpachi, le transperçant de part en part au torse. Ce dernier baissa le regard sur lui, avant d'agripper le sabre planter dans sa poitrine. L'empêchant de se retiré, il abattit son sabre pourfendant son adversaire. Mais ce dernier disparut à nouveau, arrachant le sabre au passage. La main de Kenpachi qui le tenait venait d'être taillader. Rokuro réapparut derrière lui, et tente cette fois de l'atteindre au cou. Le sabre heurta bien le cou, mais fut stopper dans sa course. En un éclair, Kenpachi se retourne et plante son sabre dans le torse de son adversaire.

Kenpachi : Tu peux faire mieux que ça, si tu continues je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Je ne joue pas cette fois.

Cependant, Rokuro se mit à rire un peu. Il agrippe le sabre de Kenpachi en lâchant le sien, et lève le regard vers lui.

Rokuro : Taillade céleste !

En un instant, Kenpachi fût à son tour taillader de partout. Tout comme Gin, il ne put rien faire pour contrer. Rokuro en profita, se retirant du zanpakuto de Kenpachi, ramasse le sien au sol et plante à nouveau le torse de Kenpachi. Kenpachi ne put pas parer le coup, trop affaiblie par l'attaque. Rokuro lui donne un violent coup de pieds dans l'estomac, propulsant ce dernier vers nous. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance, mais respirais encore. Renji, Rukia et moi étions à nouveau debout, mais pouvions-nous vraiment vaincre ce type ? Je sentis mes jambes trembler un peu, tandis que Rukia trembler entièrement. Rokuro nous fixer, on pouvait lire une expression d'ennuis sur son visage.

 _ **Soi Fon : C'est un cauchemar…d'abord Gin qui perd la vie, Ichigo qui se fait battre, Yachiru a perdu connaissance. Et maintenant, même Kenpachi avait perdu connaissance et respirais à peine. Jusqu'ici, on à écraser nos assaillants sans trop de mal, alors pourquoi…pourquoi faut-il qu'un type pareil se dresse à présent face à nous !**_

Renji : On doit libérer notre bankai !

Soi Fon : Je doute que sa suffise pour le vaincre, tu as bien vu ce qui vient de se passer.

Renji : ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX ! Si on ne fait rien on va tous y rester. Autant jouer nos meilleurs carte tous ensemble, sinon c'est perdu.

Rokuro : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. J'en suis assez de ce combat idiot. Je ne joue plus, fin du match.

Il planta son sabre devant lui, avant de tendre la main vers nous. Son regard avait changé, il était déterminer à nous tuer à présent.

Rokuro : Taillade…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, on vit en un éclair quelque chose passer entre nous par derrière. Il fila entre nous, et avant qu'on comprenne…Rokuro venais de se faire transpercer à nouveau au torse. C'était un zanpakuto, du moins…la lame d'un zanpakuto. Une voix familière se fit entendre, même si elle était faible. En suivant la lame, on vit celui qui venait d'attaquer. Ichigo avait perdu connaissance, Yachiru toujours inconsciente. Luna et Jin fixer quelque chose…du moins quelqu'un. Se tenant sur un genou, il avait le bras tendu tenant son zanpakuto dans sa main droite. Un faible sourire barrer son visage.

Gin : Transperce les, Shinso !

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Tout le monde le croyait mort, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Et pourtant, il se relever à présent, prêts à poursuivre la lutte.

Luna : Gin !

Jin : Tu es vivant ?! Mais…Comment ?

Rokuro : J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi, capitaine.

Shinso se rétracta revenant à sa forme normale, avant que Gin s'avance et se met devant nous. Ses blessure avait cessé de saigner, mais pouvais se rouvrir à tout moment. Son corps était laminé de partout, sa tenue de shinigami en lambeaux.

Gin : alala, c'est vraiment passer à un cheveu dit donc. J'ai bien cru y rester, ta technique est vraiment effrayante. Mais avant, je vais vous expliquer.

Il tourna Shinso et enlève le pommeau de son zanpakuto, révélant une petite cavité avec quelques minuscules pilules à l'intérieur. Il en sortie une, et la montra à Rokuro.

Gin : C'est petite pilule sont une fabrication maison. Pendant mon entraînement j'ai réussi à les mettre au point. Kamichini no yari possède un poison dans sa lame, je vais passer les détails de comment l'utiliser etc. Le plus important, c'est que je me suis servie de ce poison pour créer ses pilules. A force de chercher et plusieurs échec, j'ai réussi à mettre au point un médicament qui nous plonge dans un état de mort temporaire. En avalant cette pilule avant de venir, j'ai pu survivre à ton attaque.

Rokuro : un état de mort temporaire ? Je ne comprends pas trop sur ce coup. Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas mon attaque qui ta…tuer mais ta pilule ?

Gin : En effet. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu survivre à ton attaque mais j'ai dû rester…mort…pendant une période de 30 minutes. Si tu avais atteint mon cœur ou m'avait tranché la tête, je n'aurais pas survécu. Mais heureusement, tu m'as juste tailladé en évitant ces 2 endroits. Durant ma pseudo mort et grâce à l'aide de la pilule, mon corps à put stopper l'hémorragie et réparer une partie des tissues les plus atteint.

Rokuro : tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent et prévoyant…sa en est vraiment effrayant. Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser en vie. Tout comme ton ami, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre. Tu deviendrais un réel problème dans l'avenir, et cette fois je ne te raterais pas.

Gin : S'il vous plait tous les 3, prenais le capitaine zaraki et reculer. Je vais en finir avec lui.

Soi Fon : Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Ensemble on peut le vaincre !

Gin : le nombre n'y changera rien, et je sais comment éviter son attaque. Alors laisser moi faire, je vais finir le travail d'Ichigo.

Je me résigne et avec l'aide de Rukia et Renji, on porte Kenpachi et l'allonge avec Yachiru et Ichigo. On reporte ensuite notre attention vers les 2 opposants, espérant que Gin dit vrai.

Rokuro : Le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'un serpent à sonnette, c'est de lui couper la tête…pas vrai, capitaine.

Gin : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Oni…Bankai, kamichini no yari !

Son reatsu explosa à nouveau, prés à terminer son combat contre Rokuro. Ce dernier laisse planter son sabre dans le sol, levant la main vers Gin.

Gin : Ta technique perd de sa puissance si tu ne poses pas la main sur le pommeau…oups, avec un bras sa seras compliquer.

Il souriait pleinement à nouveau, avant de se ruer vers lui.

Rokuro : Taillade céleste !

Tout en courant, l'air autour de Gin se remit à vibrer comme durant leur premier affrontement. Son zanpakuto se mit à vibrer et à émettre des bruits strident et aigues qui remplir la pièce. Juste après ça, Gin se mit à courir de manière assez étrange…comme si il éviter un ennemie invisible. Trop surpris pour réagir, rokuro ne put éviter le coup de Gin. Soudain, une pluie de sang jaillit de plusieurs endroits sur le corps de son adversaire…et de nouvelle plaie ne cessait d'apparaitre. En y regardant bien, le zanpakuto de Gin s'allonger et se rétracter si vite qu'une pluie de lame frapper Rokuro qui se mit à crier de douleur. Une fois l'attaque de Gin terminé, il donna un dernier coup de sabre, tranchant Rokuro sur tout le corps. Après tout ça, Gin était recouvert du sang de son adversaire et ce dernier s'effondra sur le dos sans un bruit. Gin était épuiser, ses blessure c'était rouverte à nouveau. Rokuro avait des centaines d'entaille sur le corps, il était trancher à plusieurs endroit et avait était transpercer au torse à 2 reprise. Il avait perdu également un bras et 3 capitaine avait perdu connaissance, dont un avait était mort pendant 30minutes…Voila tous ce qui avait dû être fait, pour venir à bout de ce monstre. Gin se tenais debout face à son adversaire, avant de prendre la parole.

Gin : Echec et mat, Oni. Je me souviendrais de ton nom, Rokuro.

Il se retourna et Renji se précipita vers lui. En prenant appuie sur ses épaule avec son bras, Gin revenais vers nous avec son aide.

Renji : Félicitation gin-san, vous l'avait enfin vaincu.

Gin : On a tous réussi. Tout seul, j'aurais était vaincu.

Mais à mi-chemin vers nous, l'air se figea autour de nous. En voyant ce qui se passer, je cru rêver. Gin et Renji tournèrent la tête, et eux aussi n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

Soi Fon : C'est un cauchemar…

Rukia : Pas sa...tout mais pas sa…

Renji : C'est une blague…Pas vrai ?

Gin : Je suis à court d'idées sur ce coup la…

Debout. Il c'était relever…encore une fois. Il avait survécu à l'assaut terrible de Gin, son sang couler de ses centaines de plaie. Malgré tous ce qu'il avait subis, il était à nouveau debout sabre à la main. Gin repousse Renji, refaisant face à son adversaire.

Gin : Tu ne sais pas quand abandonner pas vrai ?!

Rokuro : J'ai étais surpris que tu esquive mon attaque…Voilà pourquoi tu as réussi à m'atteindre. Mais je te le redis, tu manques de puissance pour me vaincre. Tu à percer mes techniques à jours, mais la puissance te fait défaut. Pas de chance, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Rukia et moi rejoignons Gin et Renji. On allait jamais réussir à le vaincre ma parole.

Gin : tu ne serais pas immortel des fois ?

Rokuro : Non…Juste solide. Mais finis de jouer, cette fois je vais vous abattre tous en même temps. Et une fois vaincu, je vous trancherais la tête…Juste au cas où il vous prendrait l'envie de revenir du royaume des morts encore une fois.

Il leva son sabre au-dessus de lui et je vis son énergie spirituelle l'entourer.

 _ **Soi Fon : C'est mauvais. Il possède une autre attaque ? Cette fois, à moins d'un miracle, on va y rester.**_

Luna et Jin nous rejoigne aussi, prêts à se battre. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais il possède tous les 2 une énergie spirituelle égale à celui d'un capitaine. On se mit tous en garde, faisant exploser notre reatsu pour tenter de parer son attaque. Si on voulait survivre fallait combiner nos forces. Mais ce qui suivit ne me permettais plus le moindre espoir de survie. Son corps fit exploser toute son énergie spirituelle, surpassant même celle du commandant Yamamoto. L'air tourbillonna autour de lui avant qu'il pointe son sabre vers nous. Le bâtiment tout entier trembler et commencer à s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Rokuro : C'est terminer pour vous…shinigami. Adieu.

L'air se concentra au bout de la pointe de son sabre…Toute cette énergie en un seul endroit. S'il relâche la pression, il va balayer tout ce qui se trouve face à lui. Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais… avant de s'annuler…l'énergie spirituelle disparut lentement. Finalement, le miracle à bien eut lieu. Ichigo, Yachiru et Kenpachi avait surgit, et l'avait attaqué en même temps. Kenpachi avait transpercé son torse à nouveau. Yachiru avait transpercé son ventre. Tandis qu'Ichigo l'avait transpercé sous le torse et au-dessus du ventre, ses 2 zanpakuto en main. Rokuro venez de se faire empaler par 4 zanpakuto. Sans attendre, Gin allongea kamichini no yari l'atteignant à la poitrine juste à côté du cœur. REnji, Rukia et moi-même nous élançons vers eux. Hors de question de courir le moindre risque, on devait tous l'attaquer. Renji et Rukia le transperce aussi, tandis que je frappe avec suzumebachi. Mais mon attaque fut bloquer juste avant de l'atteindre, l'air c'était concentrer face à l'endroit que je viser.

Rokuro : NE ME FAITE PAS RIRE !

Son reatsu explosa soudainement, nous repoussant tous en même temps. On s'écrase au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Ichigo était le plus mal en point à cause de ses blessures, mais Jin avait réussi à amortir sa chute limitant les dégâts. Je fus la première debout, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni penser. On l'avait transpercé tous en même temps avec nos zanpakuto, et pourtant il se tenait toujours debout. Mais il finit par s'écrouler, un genou au sol prenant appuie sur son sabre. Il respirer mal, ses poumons avait était perforé. Il ne tenait plus debout, j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'achever pour de bon. J'utilise le shunko, et m'élance vers lui.

Soi Fon : C'EST TERMINER !

Avant de l'atteindre, je reçus un coup de pieds dans les côtes ce qui m'envoie sur plusieurs mètres, m'encastrant dans un mur hurlant de douleur. J'avais quelques côtes de briser suite à ce coup, et je vis le chef de la rébellion aider Rokuro à se lever en le prenant en appuie sur son épaule.

? : Je ne pensé pas que vous arriveriez à blesser Rokuro comme ça. Des félicitations s'imposent, shinigami.

On c'était tous relever comme on pouvait, Yachiru était sur Kenpachi, Ichigo était soutenue par Jin, Renji soutenais Rukia tandis que Luna était venue et m'aider à me tenir debout. Gin était le seul en état de se tenir debout seul. Si ce type nous attaquer maintenant, on était perdu. Gin était entre lui et nous, prêts à nous défendre. Seul Renji serait en état de l'aider. Mes côtes briser me faisait un mal de chien, au moindre mouvement je pouvais avoir un poumon perforé. Mais l'homme se retourne et ouvre un portail spirituel, sans doute vers un autre endroit du royaume des esprits...Ou ailleurs. Avant de s'y engager avec Rokuro à présent sur son dos, il tourna la tête vers nous.

? : Vous avez gagnez cette bataille, shinigami. En battant Rokuro, vous m'avez prouvé votre force. Je pourrais vous tuer ici et maintenant, mais je n'en tirerais aucun plaisir ni prestige. Sachez juste ceci…nous nous révérons.

Rokuro tourne ensuite la tête en toussant, puis fixe Gin.

Rokuro : Nous nous reverrons, capitaine Ichimaru Gin. D'ici-là, j'espère que tu te seras amélioré. Et nous pourrons nous affronter en duel, sans aucun gêneur.

Gin : Tu es un redoutable guerrier…un monstre devrais-je dire. Mais très bien, j'accepte ton défi.

Les 2 hommes disparurent dans le portail qui se ferma juste après, nous laissant seul dans la base de la rébellion. La pièce était en ruine suite au combat qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il exister un homme possédant une telle force, c'est terrifiant. Je regarder mes camarades, réfléchissant à ce qui venais d'arriver. 4 capitaines et 2 vice-capitaines n'aura pas suffi à vaincre cet homme. On c'était à présent tous regrouper et assis pour reprendre des forces. Un silence de mort c'était installer, personne ne parler. Sans doute que tout comme moi, il repenser à ce combat. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, quand une toux nous fit réagir. Quelqu'un toussé dans la pièce. Gin, Renji et Rukia se levèrent aussitôt, cherchant la cause de cette toux. Ichigo et moi étions trop faibles pour nous lever. Kenpachi resté assis sans bouger tandis que Yachiru était sur ses genoux.

Rukia : regardé, là-bas !

Tout le monde fixa l'endroit que montrer Rukia et on vit cet homme allonger. Igor était vivant et tousser, crachant un peu de sang mais s'assit face à nous. Il avait survécu au combat contre Kenpachi, c'était du délire. Gin commença à marcher vers lui mais fût arrêter par Kenpachi qui c'était lever. Il se dirigea vers Igor qui rester assis, avant de lever la tête vers lui.

Igor : Tu viens m'achever, Kenpachi ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, et leva son zanpakuto. Mais au lieu de l'abattre sur lui, il le planta à ces côté avant de s'assoir prenant appui sur son zanpakuto planter. Yachiru s'assit à nouveau sur ses cuisses, sans parler.

Kenpachi : Si je voulais t'achever…J'aurais dû m'y prendre durant le combat, je ne voie pas d'intérêt à te tuer maintenant.

Igor : Je suis ton ennemie.

Kenpachi : Peut-être…mais je doute que dans ton état tu puisses m'affronter.

On rester tous sans bouger, écoutant l'échange. Igor finit par se relever, avant de se tourner. Un trou était présent dans le mur, lorsque ce dernier c'était en partie effondré dû aux affrontements. Avant de partir, il déclara.

Igor : Nous nous reverrons, Zaraki Kenpachi. Je vais me perfectionner, et nous reprendrons notre combat là où on l'a laissé. Je refuse de rester sur une défaite, alors ta pas intérêts à crever d'ici-là.

Kenpachi : Sa marche, alors à la prochaine.

Igor finit par partir et disparut en dehors du bâtiment. La nuit était tombée, et nous perdîmes rapidement sa trace. Gin était debout au côté de Kenpachi, les bras croisé.

Gin : tu es sur que c'est bien prudent ?

Kenpachi : Il était mon adversaire, alors je suis seul juge. Alors lâche-moi, Ichimaru.

Gin : Oh, effrayant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans que personne ne reprenne la parole. Quand on entendit une porte s'ouvrir, révélant un homme…du moins un géants.

Gifca : Ouf, je vous ai enfin trouvé. Bon sang ce n'est pas de tout repos de venir jusqu'ici, et c'est mal indiquer…même pas un panneau.

Kenpachi : T'es qui toi ?

Je me poser la même question. Mais soudain, les évènements d'il y a deux ans me revinrent en mémoire.

Soi Fon : Vous étiez avec le roi esprit, il y a deux ans.

Gin : Gifca-sensei…Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?

Le prénommé Gifca se mit à marcher vers nous, avant de s'adresser à Ichigo qui était encore couché au sol à cause de ses blessures.

Gifca : Qui a bien pût vous mettre dans un pareil état ?

Il avait littéralement ignoré la question de Gin, qui nous avait rejoints. Kenpachi et Yachiru n'avait pas bougé. Ichigo se mît alors à tout lui raconter…Depuis notre arrivé ici jusqu'au combat et au départ de nos adversaire.

Ichigo : Nous avons perdu. Je suis désolé, Gifca-san.

Pour seul réponse, il se prit une droite au visage.

Gifca : C'est Gifca-SENSEI ! Je vais te frapper jusqu'à que sa rentre dans ton crâne morveux !

Soi Fon : Arrêtez sa je vous prie. Ichigo est grièvement blesser, se n'ai pas le moment de le frapper. Il a besoin de soin.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, me dévisageant un instant. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise.

 _ **Soi Fon : non mais c'est quoi son problème ? Qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça, sinon je vais m'énerver.**_

Il continuer à me regarder. Puis regarda Ichigo qui nous regarder. Puis il reporta son regard sur moi, ce qui me fit craquer.

Soi Fon : Vous allez arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Vieux pervers !

Il ouvrit la bouche, émettant un cri de surprise. Gin se mit un peu à rire, pareil pour Ichigo. Les deux reçurent un coup de poings en réponse.

Soi Fon : Je vous ai dit d'arrêter sa. Frapper encore une fois Ichigo, et vous aurez affaire à moi. C'est bien compris ?

Ma voix était glaciale, ma main déjà sur le manche de suzumebachi. C'est vrai quoi. S'il continue de frapper Ichigo, il ne fera qu'aggravez ses blessures. Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo.

Gifca : Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ta petite amie, j'ai intérêts à faire attention moi.

Une veine apparut sur mon front, tandis que je brandis suzumebachi. Je me lève et place la lame contre sa gorge, en passant dans son dos.

Soi Fon : Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer.

Ichigo : Je vous conseille de prendre au sérieux ses menaces, Soi Fon est pas du genre à blaguer quand elle à se regard.

Gifca : J'ai peur, j'ai peur. Ok, ok je m'excuse. Tu peux ranger ton zanpakuto ? Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ça.

Du doigt, il le repousse lentement et je le rengaine. Sans faire attention, je m'assois au côté d'Ichigo.

Gifca : Enfin bref. Vous n'avez pas perdu, Ichigo. Vous avez réussi à tenir en échec Rokuro, celui qui a fait trembler toute la soul society et le royaume des esprits tout entier. Personne à ceux jours, n'avait survécu à un combat avec lui. Et peut de personne pouvait dire à quoi il ressemblée. Alors l'avoir combattu et survécu, je n'appelle pas sa avoir perdu. En plus, vous avez secouru Luna et Jin ici présent, alors la mission est un succès.

C'est vrai. Après tout, notre principal objectif était de les secourir. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Mais le fait que ce monstre se soit échapper et qu'il respirait encore, m'inquiéter au plus haut point. On n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, c'était sûr.

Luna : Euh…excusez-moi ? Si sa vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien rentrer maintenant. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

Gifca : Tu as raison, rentrons. Une fois à la maison, on soignera vos blessures. Je préviendrais le commandant de la réussite de la mission, et que vous resterais ici le temps de guérir vos blessures.

Tout le monde accepta et se levèrent. Sans comprendre, Gifca poussa sans gène Ichigo sur moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise mais arrive à le rattraper par les épaules avant qu'il tombe.

Soi Fon : Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! Je vais finir par vous tuer !

Gifca : Bah quoi ? C'est normal qu'une femme prenne soin de son petit ami, non ?

Je bouillonnais de rage mais quand j'entendis Ichigo tousser, je me calme aussitôt. Gifca ouvrit la marche, aidant Gin à marcher tandis que tout le monde se mit en route. Je passe le bras d'Ichigo autour de mes épaules, avant de suivre les autres.

Soi fon : C'est quoi son problème à lui ?

Ichigo : Héhé…Désoler Soi Fon, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

Soi Fon : Mais de quoi tu parles, Ichigo ? C'est lui qui m'énerve. Tu n'aies pas un poids, alors ne pense pas ça.

Il me lance un sourire, et peut pas m'empêcher de rougir légèrement détournant la tête.

Soi Fon : Q…Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêchons nous sinon on va rester à la traine.

Ichigo : Tu as raison.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Convalescence et fuite…**_

Je me réveil en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit. Il fait encore nuit noir et aucun bruit ne résonne dans le bâtiment endormi. J'étais en sueur et ma couverture au sol. Les douleurs de mon corps me firent serrer les dents, preuve que je m'étais encore agiter durant mon sommeil. Mon corps tout entier était recouvert de bandage, et mon caleçon était mon seul vêtement. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever, me remémorant encore le même cauchemar que je fais depuis 3 jours. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et trouve le repos, le même rêve revenait me hanter. Zangetsu et Shiro récupérer peut à peut leur forces également. Tandis que Masamune était resté silencieux depuis ce jour. Voilà 3 jours à présent que Gifca nous avez ramené à la cité impériale. Je me remémore mon cauchemar, le connaissant par cœur à présent. Je revoyais Gin se faire tuer…cette fois sans jamais se relever. J'entendais la nuque de Yachiru se briser. Suivis de Kenpachi qui mourrais de la même manière que Gin. Renji et Rukia était les suivant à mourir de ses assauts. Luna et Jin tentais de s'enfuir, mais étaient tuer après. J'étais au sol, impuissant. Assistant au massacre, hurlant comme je peux et tenter de me lever de toute mes forces. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, mes membres refuser de bouger. Je voyais Rokuro se tenir à présent devant soi Fon, à genoux son zanpakuto brisé. Et lorsqu'il abattait son sabre sur elle, c'est là que je me réveiller. Je n'avais pas trouvé le repos depuis qu'on était tous rentrer. Je me demander si les autres avaient plus de chances que moi. Je tourne la tête et regardé la chambre ou je me trouve. Elle était comme toute chambre d'hôpital classique. Un lit simple avec un rideau pour celui ou celle qui voudrais plus d'intimité. Des magazines pour s'occuper l'esprit. Une chaise pour les visites. Des rideaux démodés depuis des années. Je regarde ensuite par la fenêtre, la nuit était encore bien présente. Et je me souviens de ce que Gin m'avait dit hier, en me rendant visite.

 **Flashback…**

 **Gin était assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, il était sans doute l'un de ceux qui avait le mieux récupérer. Il avait quelques bandages, mais rien de trop grave. Il m'avait expliqué que j'étais celui qui avait le plus souffert, et que je devais rester plus longtemps que les autres en observation.**

 **Ichigo : Tu parles d'une poisse. Bien sûr je suis content pour vous, mais ce n'est pas la question. Le pire ennemie qu'on n'ait jamais eu à combattre se balade dans la nature, et moi je suis dans un lit impuissant. Je devrais déjà être debout et m'entraîner.**

 **Gin : si tu te lever maintenant, tu finirais par t'écraser au sol lamentablement. Tu n'as pas récupérer tes forces. Et pour être franc…à l'heure actuelle, tu n'as pas plus de forces qu'un enfant.**

 **Ce que je pouvais détester cette partie de lui. Depuis que je l'ai récupérer du combat contre Aizen, il ne mâcher pas ses mots…enfin avec moi. Avec les autres il était mystérieux mais avec moi bah…j'en prenais pour mon grade à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit franc qui m'énerver…mais qu'à chaque fois, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. A l'heure actuelle, n'importe qui pourrait me vaincre. Alors m'entraîner…même pas en rêve.**

 **Gin : Mais je suis venue pour t'informer des nouvelles.**

 **Ichigo : Il c'est passer quelque chose ?**

 **Gin : Tout le monde a suffisamment retrouvé ses forces pour rentrer à la soul society. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji et Rukia rentre à la soul society. Moi je vais rejoindre gifca au palais, pour qu'il reprenne mon entraînement.**

 **Ichigo : Super…tout le monde va rentrer s'entraîner, pendant que moi je reste incapable de bouger sans béquille.**

 **Je ruminé ma frustration et ma rage contre moi-même, quand je tilta. Il avait oublié quelqu'un dans tout ça.**

 **Ichigo : Et Soi fon dans tout ça ? Tu m'as pas dit…elle rentre aussi ?**

 **Un sourire que je connaissais que trop bien, apparut sur son visage. C'était le genre de sourire narquois, qui rendais Gin si…énervant.**

 **Gin : Elle a réussi à convaincre le commandant de rester ici encore quelque temps, du coup c'est yoruhichi Shiohin qui supervisera la seconde division. Kisuke supervisera la 9** **ème** **division tandis que Kira s'occupera de la 3** **ème** **.**

 **Ichigo : Elle reste ici ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Il se leva sans me répondre tout de suite, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Avant de refermer derrière lui, il pencha la tête en me regardant. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus…si c'était possible.**

 **Gin : tu es sur de ne pas savoir…Ichigo-kun ?!**

 **Je le regarde sans comprendre tandis qu'il referma la porte sans même attendre ma réponse. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Pourquoi je devrais savoir pourquoi elle reste ?**

 **Fin du flashback.**

Je continue à regarder le ciel nocturne, et remarque que la lune est bientôt pleine…plus que quelques jours maintenant. Une fois la pleine lune, je pourrais exposer la pierre de lune et me servir de la goutte de lune pour soigner mes blessures. Le temps passa rapidement, avant même que je m'en rende compte, le soleil commence à se lever lentement, dardant ses rayon sur la cité. J'avais encore regardé le ciel sans pouvoir me rendormir. Sa faisaient 3 jours que je faisais plus de nuit complète. Je me rendis compte qu'à présent, tout le monde était rentré. Sauf Gin qui était sans doute en route vers le palais. Et Soi fon…je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire. Comme je m'en douter, ils n'étaient pas venue avant de partir. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, il ne voulait pas me frustrer davantage.

La matinée c'était déjà bien entamer. J'avais reçu la visite de Luna et Jin qui se porter à merveille. Ils étaient restés presque une heure, ont discuté de tout et de rien. Se remémorant les 2 ans que Gin et moi avions passé ici. Puis ils avaient dû partir, pour retourner au bar-restaurant qu'ils tenaient en ville. Les médecins c'était succédé, enchainant les divers examens. J'avais l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire, certains avaient même emmenée leur stagiaire pour énuméré mes différentes blessures. Il leur posait ensuite les questions, pour expliquer comment j'aurais pur me les faire. Il était plus de midi à présent, je n'avais même pas touché à mon repas. Je profité du calme revenue, sachant que j'allais encore avoir droit à d'autres examens cette après-midi. J'entends soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte, sans doute un autre médecin curieux. Ma patience atteignez ses limites.

Ichigo : BON SANG, JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI POUR AVOIR UN MOMENT DE CALME DANS CE FOUTU HOPITAL !

Pendant plusieurs secondes je n'entendais plus rien, sans doute que la personne avait pris peur. C'était mieux ainsi, comme sa je pouvais rester tranquille. Mais mes espoirs furent brisés quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une tête brune dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle me regarder intriguer et leva un sourcil.

Soi fon : Houlà, je dérange peut-être ? Tu veux je repasse plus tard ?

Ichigo : Soi Fon…qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Ma colère avait instantanément disparut quand je l'ai aperçu. De toutes les personnes que je m'attendais à voir, Soi fon n'était pas vraiment la première à laquelle je penser. Je me disais qu'elle devait être dans un coin, en train de s'entraîner.

Soi Fon : Bah je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelle et voir comment tu allais Kurosaki…je peux entrer ?

J'avais perdu l'habitude qu'elle m'appelle par mon nom de famille, mais vu le ton de sa voix je me disais que c'était juste pour me taquiner. Mais bizarrement, ça me faisais sourire.

Ichigo : Oui bien sûr, entre.

Elle entre dans la pièce et referme derrière elle. Elle porte juste sa tenue des forces spéciale, son haori avait disparu. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, avant de me fixer. Je pris le temps de la regarder un instant, sa tenue laissant libre ses épaules. Elle ne porter plus aucune trace de notre lutte.

Ichigo : Alors ? Qu'a tu fais ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrer avec les autres ?

Soi Fon : Une question à la fois triple idiot, sinon je ne pourrais pas y répondre. J'te jure.

Son ton était cassant mais sans aucune pointe d'agressivité. J'étais surpris de la voir agir ainsi, mais je vis un bref instant un sourire.

Soi Fon : Je suis sortie de l'hôpital hier dans la journée, du coup j'ai un peut visiter les alentours. Je ne m'attendais pas à que ça ressemble à ça. Puis quand je chercher un endroit où dormir, Luna et Jin mon inviter chez eux, m'offrant leur chambre d'amis. Et ensuite je suis venue ici.

Ichigo : Tu veux dire, que tu à dormie jusqu'à midi ? Tu es plus feignante que je croyais tu…

Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'elle m'avait frappé sur le crâne sans me ménager. Je crier de douleur, une larme au coin de l'œil. Je voyais une veine palpiter sur son front, son poing serré et lever devant elle.

Soi Fon : Moi feignante ? Surveille tes paroles, Kurosaki. La prochaine fois, je pourrais être encore plus sévère.

Ichigo : Tch…Ta pas le sens de l'humour sérieux…ras-bas-joie.

Soi Fon : Ras…Bas…Joie ? Tu ne diras pas je t'avais pas prévenue, Kurosaki.

Je regretter aussitôt mes paroles, j'avais poussé le bouchon trop loin. Elle se leva en furie de sa chaise, qu'elle agrippa et leva au-dessus de sa tête. Me fusillant du regard, prête à me la démolir dessus. Je recule le plus possible sur le lit et sentit le mur contre mon dos. Je lève les mains vers elle, pour la supplier de m'épargner.

Ichigo : AAAAHHHHH, désolé, désoler, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça ! N'oublie pas que je suis blessé !

Je ferme les yeux attendant la chaise arrivé, mais elle ne vint jamais. Au bout de quelques longues secondes d'attentes, j'entends un bruit suivit d'un soupir. Je rouvre les yeux et vois qu'elle a reposé la chaise, avant de se rassoir dessus. J'étais surpris qu'elle ne me l'ait pas fracassé sur la tête, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je me réinstalle correctement avant de la regarder. Son visage c'était un peu adouci.

Ichigo : Soi Fon ?

Elle était plongé dans ses penser sans parler. Elle fixer le sol, avant de relever le regard vers moi.

Soi fon : Ichigo…Tu crois qu'on a une chance ?

J'étais surpris qu'elle parte sur ce sujet. Mais je devais bien avouer, que je me poser la même question. On avait failli tous y rester, et pourtant on ne l'avait pas tué.

Ichigo : Je l'ignore…mais nous l'avons sérieusement blessé. Et maintenant qu'il possède un bras en moins, sa augmente nos chance. Et vu l'étendue de ses blessures, je doute qu'il réapparaisse tout de suite. Nous devons nous perfectionner d'ici-là.

Soi Fon : Il reste 2 jours…3 maximums pour la prochaine pleine lune. Ensuite si tu utilises la goutte de lune, tu dormiras pendant 24h. Donc d'ici 4 jours, tu pourras à nouveau t'entrainer.

Ichigo : En effet. Mais je ne compte pas attendre à rien faire d'ici-là. Ta présence ici ma donner une idée, et si nous voulons l'appliquer…tu devras m'aider à quitter cette endroit.

Soi Fon : Comment ? C'est de la folie Ichigo, tu dois rester allonger. Dans 4 jours tu pourras sortir.

Ichigo : S'il te plait soi Fon, je ne pourrais pas sortir sans ton aide.

Elle me fixe pendant un long moment avant de soupirer, puis se lever et ouvrir la fenêtre. Prennant sa pour un oui, je retire les draps et me mets assis au bord du lit face à la fenêtre. Je tente de me lever, mais Soi Fon m'en empêche.

Soi Fon : Je vais t'aider, mais tu vas devoir obéir et pas poser de question.

J'accepte d'un signe de tête, avant de la voir se tourner et désigner son dos.

Soi Fon : Alors grimpe. Je vais utiliser le shunpo pour quitter le bâtiment.

J'arrive à me pencher et me place sur son dos. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentis soudain sa peau et son parfum. Elle avait la peau douce et soyeuse, tandis qu'un parfum de pêche envahit mes narines. Je me sentis troublé par ses sensations, mais fût sortie de ma torpeur quand elle s'élança. Mon corps supporter difficilement l'accélération mais je ne fis rien pour trahir mon malaise. Très vite, on était sur le toit du bâtiment. Je tends ma main vers une petite forêt en bordure de la cité.

Ichigo : Par la bas, Soi Fon. Une fois dans la forêt, je t'indiquerais la route à suivre.

Soi Fon : Et où allons-nous ?

Ichigo : C'est un secret.

Je sentis ses mains soutenir mes cuisses pour plus d'appui, avant qu'elle ne s'élance à nouveau. Elle garder le même rythme et durant notre course je lui pose une question.

Ichigo : Au faite Soi Fon…tu t'es bien habitué à la tenue à présent non ?

Elle atterrie sur un haut poteau et s'élance à nouveau sautant de toit en toit.

Soi Fon : Oui. Je ne sens plus le poids à présent, mais pourquoi voulais tu que je porte cette tenue ?

Ichigo : Je te l'expliquerais le temps voulu.

Tout en continuant de partir de la cité, je ne remarque pas 2 personnes debout sur un toit nous observer.

Gifca : Tu avais raison, Gin. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Gin : Il ne peut pas rester en place aussi longtemps sans rien faire. Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut peut-être commencer l'entrainement ?

Gifca accepta d'un signe de tête, et les deux partirent vers le palais royal. Au bout de 10 minutes, on était à présent sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt. L'air était plus frais ici, ce qui était agréable. J'avais demandé à Soi Fon de regarder si quelqu'un nous avait suivis. J'étais sous un arbre assis, levant la tête vers elle debout sur une branche d'arbre. Attendant patiemment ses conclusion, je me surpris à l'admirais. Avec la légère brise qui soufflé, sa faisais onduler ses cheveux et ses longues nattes dans son dos. Combiné à son regard si sérieux, je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux. Son corps petit et svelte, la rendais en apparence fragile. Mais quand on la côtoyer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, on savait que derrière cette petite femme se cacher une redoutable et fière combattante.

 _ **Ichigo : Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était…belle. Non mais je délire ou quoi moi ? Bon sang, depuis quand je pense à ça ?**_

C'est à ce moment que j'entendis Shiro, pour la première fois depuis la lutte contre Oni. Et comme à son habitude, il riait aux éclats…sans doute à mes dépends encore.

 **Shiro : Hihihihi, on dirait bien que le petit roi apprécie encore plus cette shinigami qu'il le prétend !**

 **Ichigo : Shiro ?! Depuis quand tu es rétablie ?**

 **Shiro : Depuis hier déjà, mon petit roi. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet.**

 **Masamune : Laisse le voyons Shiro, tu vois bien qu'il était en pleine contemplation de cette femme.**

 **Masamune se mît à rire un peut, fumant un cigare comme à son habitude.**

 **Masamune : C'est Masaki qui doit être fier, son fils s'intéresse enfin à une femme. Et quel femme…capitaine de la seconde divisions et chef des forces spéciale de la soul society…rien que ça.**

 **Ichigo : LA FERME MASAMUNE. ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.**

 **Je sentis alors un bras se poser sur mes épaules. Je tourne la tête et vois le vieux Zangetsu regarder le ciel.**

 **Zangetsu : Il fait très beaux aujourd'hui, et chaud.**

 **Ichigo : La ferme le vieux !**

 **Je tente de le frapper du poing mais il esquive en reculant. Tandis que Shiro me tapota plusieurs fois le dos en rigolant.**

 **Shiro : Hihihihi, allons mon roi. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir honte. Admirer une femme aussi forte et aussi belle, est tout à fait normal.**

 **Je rage et tente de le frapper du pied mais il esquive en se baissant et tire la langue avant de reculer éclater de rire.**

 **Shiro : On dirais que tu reprends du poil de la bête, Ichigo.**

 **Shiro était devenue sérieux tout d'un coup. ZAngetsu regarder toujours le ciel tandis que Masamune cracha la fumer de son cigare.**

 **Shiro : Tu t'étais laisser allez depuis notre combat, j'ai bien cru devoir prendre le contrôle de ton corps pour te réveiller.**

 **Ichigo : Je sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'en Soi Fon est arrivé et ma parler de notre chance contre notre ennemie.**

 **Shiro : Je dois te demander quelque chose.**

 **Je le regarde, me doutant de ce qu'il allait me demander.**

En sortant de mon monde intérieur, je vis Soi Fon devant moi qui me fixer.

Soi Fon : Sa y ai tu te réveil ? Tu étais dans la lune depuis un moment, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Ah désolé, j'étais distrait. Alors ? On est suivis ?

Soi Fon : Non. Personne ne nous à remarquer.

Avec un effort surhumain, je me suis dressé sur mes jambes. Je tenais à peine dessus sans mes béquilles, mais Soi Fon passa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Soi Fon : Alors ? Ou on va maintenant ?

Ichigo : On n'est pas loin, c'est par là.

Je lui indique la route et on s'engouffre plus loin dans la forêt. Pendant 20 minutes, on marcher sur le sentier de la forêt mais arriver à un croisement je nous fis arrêter.

Ichigo : On y est presque. Par ici.

Je retire mon bras de ses épaules, arrivant à marcher lentement. Je quitte le sentier, Soi Fon juste derrière moi. Arrivé devant un immense rocher, je m'accroupie et commence à écarter un tas de feuilles morte et de branche que j'avais moi-même placer. En les retirant, un passage se révèle sous le rocher révélant un tunnel qui continue dessous. On devait être accroupie pour progresser. Sachant que sa allais être un calvaire pour moi, je me préparer mentalement.

Ichigo : Voilà. En traversant le tunnel on débouchera dans une crevasse sous la montagne plus loin. En remontant un peu et prenant un autre tunnel. On arrivera à l'endroit que je voulais te montrer.

Soi Fon : Sa me posera pas de problème, mais pour toi ? Tu vas réussir à y arriver ?

Ichigo : Faudra bien. Il nous faudra 1h pour atteindre l'endroit, alors ne trainons pas.

Le tunnel était assez large pour que 2 personnes marchent côte à côte. En entrant, je referme le passage derrière nous en replaçant les feuilles et les branches comme je pouvais. Il faisait noir, mais j'avais laissé une lampe torche à l'entré. Je la récupère et l'allume. Le tunnel filait tout droit sur quelques kilomètres. On se mit en route, et c'était très dur pour moi de progressée. La position était inconfortable et la douleur était omniprésente. A chaque mouvement, je pouvais sentir mes muscles meurtri me rappeler à l'ordre. A cause de mon état, il nous fallut 40 minutes pour atteindre la crevasse. Je m'assis une fois arrivé à mi-chemin, reprenant mon souffle. On pouvait se tenir debout dans la crevasse, et heureusement, le prochain tunnel aussi. Soi Fon se leva et étira ses membres plié depuis 40 minutes. Je l'entendais grogner pendant qu'elle le faisait. Elle se retourne ensuite vers moi. Je pouvais voir un peu d'inquiétude dans son regard, même si elle ne l'exprimé pas. Je rester assis à récupérer pendant 10 minutes, ma respiration difficile était le seul bruit qui remplit la crevasse. Avec un signe de la tête, je me relève et on reprend la route. Cette fois, le tunnel était assez large que pour une personne. Soi fon avait insisté pour rester derrière, pour me rattraper en cas de chute. Je marcher de plus en plus difficilement, prés à m'écrouler à tout moment. Mais au bout de 30 minutes, je voyais la lumière du jour au bout du tunnel.

Ichigo : On y est presque Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Pas trop tôt. Je commencer à en avoir marre du trajet !

Je souris à ses paroles. J'avais eu la même réaction en découvrant se passage. Et j'étais prêt à faire demi-tour quand j'avais trouvé la sortie. Et vu ce que j'avais découvert, ça valait toute la peine du trajet. On finit par sortir, et la lumière soudaine du jour nous aveugler. Nos yeux mirent du temps à s'adapter à la lumière mais une fois fait…j'entendis soi Fon s'exclamé du spectacle.

Soi Fon : C'est…Wow :

Ichigo : Alors ? Oh moins ici, on sera tranquille pour nous entraîner.

Une immense clairière était devant nous. De grands arbres centenaires semblaient perforer le ciel. Quelques petits animaux c'était arrêter à notre arrivé, nous regardant avant de courir se mettre à l'abri dans leur tanière et terrier. On voyait plusieurs arbres qui avaient depuis peu, fait pousser leurs fruits. La clairière c'étendais sur 5 kilomètre de diamètre, formant un cercle parfait. Les arbres entourer la zone dégager. Plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un grand lac, d'où une grande cascade déverser ses flots. L'eau était si claire, qu'on aurait presque dit un miroir. Le lac devait bien s'étendre sur une centaine de mètre. Le calme qui se dégager de cette endroit, montrer à quel point il était bien cacher. On aurait presque dit qu'aucun être humain n'avait foulé cet endroit. La nature régnais en maître des lieux, accueillant se qui semblais être ses premiers visiteurs. Mais j'étais déjà venue ici, à plusieurs reprises durant mon entraînement. Je n'avais révéler cette endroit à personne, même Gin ne savait pas. C'était mon havre de paix quand je voulais tout oublier, et faire le point. Je me tourne enfin vers Soi Fon et lui sourit.

Ichigo : Bienvenue dans mon petit coin de paradis. Personne n'était jamais venue ici tu sais…tu es la première que j'amène ici.

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas réalisé, mais en m'entendant parler…je réaliser. Je venais d'emmener une fille que je connaissais vraiment que depuis peu, et pourtant c'est elle que j'emmener en première. Jusqu'ici je me disais c'était normal, mais maintenant…je me demandé pourquoi.

Soi fon : C'est incroyable, Ichigo. C'est…magnifique.

Je la vis sourire, avançant lentement dans la clairière. Elle tourner la tête partout, admirant le paysage. Je rester immobile, à la regarder. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant, découvrant pour la première fois la chose dont elle rêver. Je me mis ensuite à la suivre, continuant à la regarder. Je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis que je la connaissais, même Yoruhichi ne la faisait pas sourire autant. Elle s'assit soudain dans l'herbe fraiche, regardant le lac et la cascade. Je la rejoins et m'assoit à côté d'elle, avant de m'allonger.

Soi fon : Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? Tu la dit toi-même…tu n'as jamais emmenée personne ici. Tu ne voulais pas le garder secret ?

Ichigo : Bah, au début oui. Mais je me suis dit ensuite…si tu ne dis rien, il continuera à rester secret…non ?

J'avais finis ma phrase en tournant la tête vers elle. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi, fixant le ciel sans nuage. Je continue à la regarder, quand elle me regarde en levant un sourcil.

Soi fon : J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Kurosaki ?

Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement. Je m'assois aussitôt pour éviter qu'elle le remarque et prend la parole.

Ichigo : En fait, je voulais qu'on vienne ici pour une bonne raison. Comme personne ne connais ce lieu, on pourra facilement s'entrainer. A l'époque où je l'ai découvert, j'ai installé une barrière spirituelle qui masque le reatsu des personnes à l'intérieur.

Soi Fon : En gros, tu veux dire qu'on est seul ici. J'éspère pour toi que tu n'as pas d'idée tordu derrière la tête Kurosaki, sinon je pourrais te torturé de manière à que jamais tu n'aies de descendance.

Elle avait parlé d'une manière glaciale, qui ne laisser pas de doute quant à la véracité de ses paroles. Je secoue aussitôt la tête de manière négative.

Ichigo : Non…Non bien sûr que non. Jamais je me permettrais d'agir comme se tordu de Kisuke.

Elle me regarde un instant avant de se redresser et s'assoir à côté de moi. Un sourire était apparu sur son visage et me donna un claquement de doigt sur le front en me regardant.

Soi Fon : Je le sais bien, Ichigo. Je te taquiner, rien d'autre. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es différent.

Je me sentis rougir et tourne la tête en grattant ma joue, gênée de ses propos. Je l'entends ensuite se lever et s'étirer, ses bras lever au-dessus de sa tête.

Soi Fon : Bon, alors c'est quoi le programme ?

Je me relève difficilement et pointe le lac du doigt.

Ichigo : Déjà, j'aimerais bien me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraichir.

Elle accepta, et on se mit en marche vers le lac. Une légère brise soufflée, faisant danser les arbres autour de nous. Quand on arrive à mi-chemin vers le lac, on entendit un fort grognement venir des arbres. On tourne la tête, et on vit un loup sortir d'entre les arbres. Il était énorme pour un loup, même à 4 pattes, il devait bien mesurer 1 mètre 50…si c'était pas plus. Il était argenté, ses poils briller sous le soleil. Ses yeux perçants nous fixer, babines retroussée prêts à attaquer les intrus. Ses crocs était énorme eux aussi, de vraie poignard. Son corps était musculeux, et était bien cambrer sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à bondir. Ses yeux était menaçants, l'un était bleu, l'autre était jaune. Je repousse Soi Fon derrière moi, me mettant entre le loup et elle.

Soi Fon : Arrête, recule Ichigo. Je vais m'en charger, tu n'es pas en état. Il va te tailler en pièce !

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas Soi Fon, tout va bien se passer.

Le loup grogné de plus bel, avant de s'élancer vers nous. Je me mis en appuie comme je pouvais, prêts à le recevoir. De la bave filée dans sa course, crocs sortie et griffes tranchant l'herbe sous ses pattes. Je le vois bondir vers moi, et arrive à l'agripper de mes bras mais finit écrasé au sol. Sa course folle et son poids m'avait complètement aplatit et je vis Soi Fon dégainer suzumebachi. Mais elle se stoppa et se figea, zanpakuto à moitié dégainé. D'un coup le loup sanguinaire qui m'avait sauté dessus, c'était transformer en un loup joueur qui me lécher partout le visage. J'éclaté de rire tentant de l'arrêter mais ça ne faisait que le pousser à me lécher encore plus. Soi Fon nous regarder, stupéfaite du changement radical du loup.

Ichigo : A…Arrête hahaha, arrête je te dis tu m'écrase mon grand.

La douleur était présente, mais la joie de le revoir me suffisait à l'oublier. Il bondit pour me laisser respirer, et réspirer bruyamment en continuant de sauter autour de moi. Sa queue s'agiter dans tous les sens, tandis que je m'assois pour lui faire face. Il se calme un instant et s'assoit aussi face à moi, sa langue pendante.

Ichigo : Moi aussi je suis ravie de revoir mon grand, ravie que tu ne m'aies pas oublié.

Soi Fon : Euh…Ichigo ? Tu m'explique la ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle en souriant, avant de regarder mon ami présent.

Ichigo : Soi Fon, je te présente fenrir…un ami et compagnon que j'ai rencontré ici. Fenrir soit gentil et dit bonjour.

Il se tourne vers Soi Fon, se levant et se cambrant sur ses pattes arrière. Il remuer frénétiquement la queue en la fixant. Je la vis reculer de deux pas lentement, en souriant un peu paniquer.

Soi Fon : Attend…gentil…tu vas être gentil et rester tranquille ok ? Ne me saute pas dessus ok ?

Trop tard. Fenrir bondit vers elle, qui se mit à crier de surprise pendant que je regarder la scène amuser et me mit à rire de bon cœur.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Reprise de l'entrainement…**_

 _ **Emilie-Okami : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et je vais tacher de garder un bon rythme dans le post de mes chapitres.**_

J'étais accroupie devant de lac, en train de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. L'eau est fraiche, c'est agréable. Derrière moi se tenait Ichigo et se loup de malheur. L'un était accroupie sur ses genoux tête baissé en se tenant l'arrière de la tête, tandis que l'autre étais coucher sur le ventre, oreilles baissé et queue baissé. Fenrir m'avait complètement écrasé et lecher sur tout le visage, me mettant de la bave partout. Ichigo c'était mis à rire en me regardant me débattre, à tenter de repousser ce loup. Il est descendu seulement au bout de 5min, avant que j'hurle et frappe Ichigo de c'être payer ma tête. Le loup c'était calmé et c'est couché à côté de lui. Une fois mon visage nettoyé de toute la bave, je m'assoie en face d'eux toujours furieuse. Ichigo rumine, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête là où je l'ai frappé.

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour Soi Fon. Il voulait juste te dire bonjour.

Je relève le regard vers lui, me retenant de le frapper à nouveau le fusillant du regard. J'entends Fenrir couiner un peu.

Soi Fon : Il pouvait me dire bonjour sans me sauter dessus, bon sang !

Après cette scène, Ichigo redevient sérieux en me regardant.

Soi fon : Quoi encore ?

Ichigo : Si tu te sens d'attaque, on va pouvoir continuer l'entrainement.

Il est vrai que sa faisait un moment qu'on ce n'était pas entraîner, et j'avoue que ça me manque. Je lui fais un signe de tête, acceptant mais lui demande. Mais je doute que dans son état, il puisse s'entrainer. C'est tout juste si il peut tenir debout, alors s'entraîner ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Je le voit se lever se tenant face à moi , avant de prendre la parole.

Soi Fon : Attend Ichigo, tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'entraîner dans ton état ?!

Ichigo : Non je ferais que ralentir l'entraînement, non je vais juste de montrer et t'expliquer la suite.

Je me lève et le voit tendre une main, paume ouverte vers moi. Son reatsu se dégage de sa paume et intègre ma tenue. Tout comme la première fois, je la sens redevenir lourde.

 _ **Soi Fon : Il a encore augmenté le poids de la tenue. La vache, elle pèse encore plus lourde que la première fois. Je venais à peine de m'y habituer sans être entraver de son poids, et voilà qu'il recommence.**_

Ichigo : Comme tu viens de le remarquer, j'ai à nouveau changé le poids de ta tenue. Contrairement à la première fois où je l'ai augmenté de 5 fois ton poids, je l'ai augmenté de 7 fois ton poids cette fois. Tu à vite pût bouger rapidement, ce qui me prouve que tu pouvais supporter plus. Donc à présent, tu portes un poids qui fait 12 fois ton propres poids.

Soi Fon : Bon sang, sa pèse une tonne. Bon, vite commençons que je m'y habitue.

Je le vis alors sortir de sous son haori de capitaine, un sac qu'il pose au sol. Il en sort des sortes de poignets de combat. Il se redresse les poignets en main.

Ichigo : Quand on est rentré, j'ai demandé à Luna de fabriquer ses poignets et les jambières qui sont encore dans le sac. Ils serviront uniquement pendant cette phase d'entrainement. Tend tes poignets, je vais te les mettre. J'ai demandé d'ajouter le symbole que tu vois, en rapport avec ta division.

Je tends mon bras gauche vers lui, écoutant ce qu'il me dit. Ils sont de couleur blanche et porter le numéro 2, celui de ma division. Ils étaient, à première vue, fait du même tissue que la tenue que je porte. Quand il me passa le poignet, je sentis mon bras s'alourdir confirmant que c'était comme la tenue. Une fois les 2 poignets mis, je pouvais à peine lever les bras face à moi.

Ichigo : Tout comme ta tenue, les poignets et jambière son alourdi par mon reatsu. Chaque poignet et chaque jambière fon 2 fois ton poids. Donc la tenue, les jambières et les poignets font un total de 15 fois ton poids.

Il sort les jambières et me laisse les enfilé. Avec les poignets en place, j'avais déjà du mal à les enfilé correctement. Une fois fait je me redresse, et tente de lever les pieds. C'était très difficile, et si je dois m'entrainer avec sa…je vais vite être épuisé.

Ichigo : Maintenant que c'est en place, tu vas suivre un entraînement assez basique.

Il tend le bras et montre le lac du doigt.

Ichigo : Tu vas plonger dans le lac et nager jusqu'à la cascade et revenir. Tu vas nager le plus vite possible et parcourir les 150 mètres jusqu'à la cascade et revenir.

Je regarder le lac claire et paisible, les flots juste secouer à cause de la cascade qui se déverser dans le lac. Mais le fait que le lac ne se remplisse pas, ni ne se vide m'intriguer. Sans doute qu'au fond, quelque part, devait se trouver une cavité pour faire couler l'eau ailleurs. Et l'idée de nager dedans serait une excellente idée…mais certainement pas avec tout se poids sur le dos.

Soi fon : tu veux vraiment je nage avec tout ce que tu ma mise sur le dos ? Je ne vais pas faire 10 mètres que…AAAHHHH QU'EST…Qu'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS KUROSAKI, REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il venait de me soulever sur son épaule, et je le sens se diriger vers le lac. Je me debater comme la position me le permettais, mais malgré son état…il avait encore de la poigne. Il se stop et tourne la tête, nous voyant juste au bord du lac.

Ichigo : Pas de discussion capitaine Soi Fon, alors…A la flotte !

D'un coup je pousse un cri surprise, me faisant jeter dans l'eau du lac. Je coule un peu avant de réussir à nager vers la surface, sortant enfin la tête de l'eau. Je reprenais mon souffle, toussant un peu à cause de l'eau quand je le vis s'assoir. Il me fixer, Fenrir assis juste à côté de lui.

Soi Fon : KUROSAKI, DES QUE JE SORS JE TE FAIS LA PEAU !

Je tente de me redresser, en prenant appuie sur le bord du lac mais il me repousse à nouveau à l'eau.

Ichigo : Tu ressortiras que quand tu auras réussi, que tu seras en train de te noyer ou que ça soit la fin de la journée. Il doit être pas loin de 15h maintenant, alors au boulot.

Je rumine contre lui, avant de me tourner et regarder la distance à parcourir. J'avais déjà du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau, alors nager seras un vrai calvaire.

 _ **Soi Fon : Profite bien Kurosaki, car dès que je sors je m'occupe de toi. Blesser ou pas, tu vas me le payer.**_

Je commence à nager, mais très vite je sens ma tenue et mes accessoires peser de plus en plus lourd. J'utilise toute mes forces pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, progressant lentement. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de mètre, le poids se fait trop fort. L'eau a imbibé le tissu, et commence à m'entrainer au fond de l'eau. Je sens alors quelque chose venir sous moi et me remonter à la surface. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, je me remets à tousser. Je sens des poils sous mes mains et en tournant la tête, je vois Fenrir me ramener au bord sur son dos. Une fois en appuie, il sort et se secoue pour se sécher. Je reprends mon souffle, quand j'entends Ichigo reprendre la parole.

Ichigo : Quand tu pourras plus progresser et que tu commenceras à couler, Fenrir viendras te remonter et te ramènera au début.

Soi Fon : Bon sang. Ça veut dire que même si je vais loin mais que je coule, je devrais tout recommencer ?

Ichigo : Exactement. Alors, je te conseil de trouver ton rythme et de trouver le moyen de traverser en une traite. Car il suffit pas d'aller à la cascade, mais faut aussi revenir ici. Une fois que tu auras réussi, on pourra passer à la seconde étape.

Je lève le regard vers lui et lui jette de l'eau au visage. J'étais frustré de n'avoir fait que quinze mètres mais je me sentais bien malgré tout.

Ichigo : Eh non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Soi Fon : Tu es un vrai tortionnaire Kurosaki Ichigo, ça a me prendre des heures à réussir.

Ichigo : Raison de plus pour pas trainer. Alors au boulot, assez flemmarder.

Je lui rejette de l'eau sur lui, le trempant entièrement avant de me retourner et recommencer à progresser. Je me sentais bien, cet endroit était si calme. On pourrait se croire seule au monde, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Faisant une vingtaine de mètres, je me remets à couler. Fenrir plonge et me ramené à nouveau au bord. Bon sang, à ce rythme même à la fin de la journée je n'aurais pas finis. En me retournant pour reprendre, je vois Ichigo ayant déjà retiré son haori pour le secher mais également le haut de sa tenue de shinigami. Je sentis mes joue flamber et manquer de couler au bord du lac. Il était torse nu, et je pouvais dire que son entraînement l'avait bien…bâtie.

 _ **Soi Fon : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Voilà que je l'admire maintenant. Faut je reste concentrer.**_

Je le vois tourner la tête vers moi, mais me remet aussitôt à nager. Restant concentrer sur l'objectif à atteindre. Mais un nouvelle échec arrive et me revoila au début. Je commencer à rager de couler aussi vite, heureusement il avait remis sa tenue de shinigami. A présent allonger sur son haori, il regarder le ciel. En m'élançant à nouveau, je penser à ce qui était arrivé depuis son retour. A part Yoruhichi, il est la seule personne avec qui je me dévoile. Elle avait raison, heureusement que je l'ai écouté. Contrairement aux autres membres de la soul society, Ichigo était une des seules personnes que 'apprécier vraiment.

Plusieurs heures étaient écoulées à présent. Je n'avais pas réussi à atteindre la cascade, arrivant à une centaine de mètres à présent. Fenrir me ramène pour la énième fois, commençant à sérieusement fatiguer. Ichigo se redressa, ayant passé toute l'après-midi allonger sur le dos ou alors à regarder ce que je faisais. Il était à présent assis, et pendant que je retrouver mon souffle prit la parole.

Ichigo : Ok Soi Fon, sa suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu à déjà bien progressé, alors on reprendra demain. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, on va devoir trouver à manger.

Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à remonter. J'en profite alors, et prend sa main acceptant l'aide qu'il m'offre. Mais une fois que j'ai posé un genou à terre, je lui agrippe sa tenue de shinigami et le jette à l'eau sans ménagement, l'envoyant presque jusqu'à la cascade.

Soi Fon : Sa c'est pour tout à l'heure, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : AAAAHHHH !

Il décollé rapidement, étant moi-même surprise de la force qu'il me reste malgré l'entrainement. Il fait un gros plouf sonore, tandis que je m'assoie dans l'herbe regardant l'endroit où je l'ai jeté. Fenrir était assis à côté de moi, à me fixer sans bouger. Au bout de 2 minutes, Ichigo sortait de l'eau trempée jusqu'aux os.

Ichigo : Tu à pas le sens de l'humour, Soi Fon.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, tandis que je tends le bras et caresse la tête de Fenrir.

Soi fon : Oh bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu ne trouves pas sa drôle ?!

Je le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'il tourne la tête et me fixe aussi. Rapidement on se mit à rire un peut, tandis que Fenrir se leva et partie vers la forêt. Je le regarde partir, et pose la question à Ichigo qui souriais à présent.

Soi fon : Ou va-t-il ?

Ichigo : Sans doute trouver de la nourriture pour nous.

Soi Fon : On pourrait très bien s'en charger tu sais.

Ichigo : Oui c'est sûr, mais c'est à lui de le faire.

Soi fon : Pourquoi cela ?

Ichigo : Fenrir est, on va dire, comme le chef de cet endroit. Si c'est aussi paisible et serein, c'est parce qu'il veille à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. Et de ce fait, il se charge aussi de trouver la nourriture. Je l'ai vu une fois chasser, et il tue que les proies qu'il doit tuer. Je veux dire qu'il choisit bien sa proie, veillant à que sa mise à mort ne trouble en rien les autres espèces. En tuant une proie, il veille ainsi à ce que le reste de cette même espèce puisse continuer à s'épanouir.

Soi Fon : Je voie, ce n'est pas plus mal remarque. Comme ça, il est sûr que cet endroit restera paisible.

Ichigo : quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai mis du temps à gagner sa confiance. Il ne cesser de me tester ou de m'attaquer. Il voulait me montrer qu'ici, ce n'est pas moi qui viens, c'est lui qui m'accepte.

Soi fon : Pourquoi alors ne m'a-t-il pas attaquer ?

Ichigo : Depuis, on a appris à se connaitre et maintenant je suis ici comme chez moi. Et comme tu es avec moi, je pense qu'il sait que je n'amènerais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait lui nuire ou nuire à cet endroit.

Je l'écouter attentivement et bientôt, on entendit les bruit de feuilles derrière nous. En tournant la tête, je vis Fenrir revenir avec un jeune daim, sans doute qu'il n'avait même pas un an. Il le trainé par la gorge, tandis que je vois Ichigo regarder le cadavre du daim.

Ichigo : Regarde bien Soi Fon, regarde le daim.

Je regarde la proie, cherchant ce qu'Ichigo veut me montrer. Et plus Fenrir le rapproche, et plus je distingue l'animal mort. Je finis par remarquer qu'il lui manque une patte arrière.

Sio Fon : Il lui manque une patte.

Ichigo : Exactement. C'est pour cette raison que Fenrir la choisie. Vu qu'il lui manque une patte, il ne ferait que ralentir le troupeau et serais une proie facile pour le rester des carnivore. Donc il a préféré le tuer, plutôt que ce daim mette en danger le reste des siens.

Je vis Fenrir déposer le daim vers nous, avant de s'assoir et de nous regarder. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ichigo se pencher en avant, tout en le remerciant. Je décide de faire pareil et me penche en avant, m'inclinant légèrement et le remercie du repas qu'il à chasser pour nous. Il nous regarde toujours, et finis par poser sa patte sur le cou du daim. Il se relève ensuite et repart vers la forêt. Ichigo se lève et s'assoit proche de l'animal mort.

Ichigo : En touchant l'animal de sa patte, Fenrir nous à autoriser à le manger. Il l'a chassé pour nous, alors il est normal qu'on attende qu'il nous laisse le manger.

Soi Fon : Ce loup…Il est loin d'être ordinaire je me trompe ?

Ichigo : En effet. Mais tu le découvriras toute seule, le temps voulu. Peut tu allais nous chercher du bois pour faire un feu ? Moi je vais me charger de préparer l'animal.

J'accepte d'un signe de tête et me lève, allant vers la forêt chercher du bois. Je pars pendant une dizaine de minutes, explorant un peu le début de la forêt. L'air qui filtre à travers les arbres est assez frais et à cause de ma baignade de la journée, je commence à avoir froid dans ma tenue. Je n'ai pas emporté mon haori, même si je doute que sa suffirais pour me réchauffer. Je reviens 20 minutes plus tard vers Ichigo, qui avait déjà préparé le daim. Je dispose le bois mort et quelques feuilles au sol, avant qu'Ichigo utilise un sort de kido faible pour allumer le feu. On dispose la viande du daim autour du feu, attendant que sa cuise. Grâce au feu, je commencer à me réchauffer. Du coin de l'œil je vis Fenrir revenir et s'allonger près de nous avant de bailler. Ichigo regarder le ciel qui commencer à laisser apercevoir quelques étoiles, la lune presque pleine à présent. En regardant la scène, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. Être ici autour d'un feu, avec ces deux-là était apaisant. A croire que tous les soucis c'était envoler.

Ichigo : J'aime bien être ici. J'ai l'impression que tous les problèmes et soucis du monde entier à disparut. Que rien ne pourrait gâcher la paix et la sérénité qui règne sur cet endroit.

Soi Fon : C'est vrai que c'est un endroit magnifique, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister. Et j'aimerais te dire…merci.

Ichigo : Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

Soi Fon : Avant qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, à part lady Yoruhichi, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance envers les autres. Je savais qu'on était du même camp, mais jamais je n'ai voulu me lier avec eux. Et quand on s'est croisé au terrain d'entraînement et qu'on a appris à se connaitre, je me suis sentie bien. Pour la première fois, j'ai quelqu'un en dehors de Yoruhichi à qui je peux discuter et me confier.

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour sa Soi Fon, on est ami non ? Alors c'est tout naturel.

Soi Fon : Une chose est sûre, je suis ravie que tu m'aies montré et faite découvrir cet endroit. Ici, j'ai l'impression que le monde pourrait s'effondrer, que je m'en ficherais.

Ichigo : Si le monde s'effondré, on serait aussi engloutie…comme cet endroit.

Je sentis une pointe de sarcasme dans ses paroles, mais décide de me prêter au jeu.

Soi Fon : Merci je suis au courant capitaine Kurosaki, alors évite de me prendre pour une attarder sinon je vais me fâcher.

Ichigo : Oh moi ce que j'en disais…

Il tourne la tête ses bras derrière sa tête, et quand il tourne le regard pour me regarder. On se mit à nouveau à rire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme sa auparavant, et c'est grâce à lui que je le doit. Tout en riant, on se rend compte que notre viande est en train de griller. On la récupère avant que le massacre soit immangeable. Le silence était revenue, mais un silence apaisant. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, comme si un dialogue silencieux se tenait. Fenrir se leva et vint se coucher à côté de moi. Il pose sa tête sur mes jambes, levant les yeux vers moi. Je suis surprise mais souris, tout en continuant à manger je me mets à lui caresser la tête. Une fois le repas finis, j'écarte la tête du loup et me lève pour m'étirais un peu. Le poids de tout cette attirail me peser de plus en plus, surtout maintenant que j'avais mangé. Ichigo lui, se coucha sur son haori en se mettant sur le dos. Il fixer le ciel et vu son regard, sans doute plongée aussi dans ses pensée. Je le laisse donc seul à sa réflexion et me dirige vers le lac, m'asseyant au bord. Je plonge mes jambes dans l'eau, l'eau était fraiche mais pas gelé. L'air c'était un peu réchauffer, ce qui était idéale.

 **P** lus loin, là ou Ichigo était allongée, une discussion était en court avec son hollow intérieur sans que je le sache.

 **Shiro : Alors mon roi ? Tu vas enfin te décider à me laisser sortir ?**

 **Ichigo : Arrête de brailler comme sa Shiro, bien sûr que je vais te laisser y allez.**

 **Shiro : Alors dépêche, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelques pathétique hollow.**

J'entends Ichigo se lever au bout de 20 minutes et tourne la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait. Je sens son reatsu s'emballer et très vite, je vois son énergie spirituelle devenir noir comme la nuit. Je me lève surprise, reconnaissant le reatsu de son hollow. Je me dirige vers lui mais avant que j'arrive, je voie une forme jaillir et apparaître du reatsu. Peu de temps après, je vois la copie conforme d'Ichigo mais entièrement blanc.

Shiro : Ahhhh ouais enfin, bon sang sa faisait longtemps tu m'avais pas laissé sortir mon roi !

Je me précipite au côté d'Ichigo, fixant ce type.

Soi Fon : Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui lui ?

Une aura malfaisante se dégager de lui, similaire aux hollow. Je pose ma main sur suzumebachi dans mon dos, mais suis arrêter par Ichigo.

Ichigo : Du calme Soi Fon, il n'est pas notre ennemie. C'est mon hollow intérieur.

Il se met à m'expliquer qu'il à passer un accord avec lui, en contrepartie de sa force qu'il peut accumuler à la sienne pendant un combat, il le libère de temps en temps dans le hueco mundo pour qu'il se défoule et abatte des hollow pour son plaisir. Je le vois ensuite ouvrir un portail vers le hueco mundo.

Shiro : Bon moi j'y vais, si tu à besoin de moi tu sais comment me rappeler.

Il s'engouffre dans le portail et disparaît. Je m'assois face à Ichigo qui a fait de même. Je le regarde durement.

Soi Fon : Bordel mais tu as perdu la tête ? Imagine qu'il décide de nous trahir et qu'il se retourne contre nous ?

Ichigo : Du calme, je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas sur de moi. Shiro à toute ma confiance, il fait partie de moi. Et il m'a prouvé à de nombreuse reprise sa dévotion et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Même si parfois il est insupportable, je le considère comme mon ami. Non seulement il nous débarrasse des hollow, mais en plus il revient toujours de meilleurs humeur. Et vu sa force, comme tu la vue contre Rokuro, je peux utiliser sa force combiné à la mienne pour devenir encore plus fort.

Soi Fon : Sauf que tu a failli y rester je te rappel, ton corps à pas supporter.

Ichigo : C'était la première fois que je le faisais, et en plus Zangetsu et masamune mon avertie pour l'état de mon corps après sa. Je savais ce qui m'attendait.

J'étais quand même méfiante, mais si Ichigo lui faisait confiance alors moi aussi. J'espère juste qu'il ne se trompe pas. Il se rallonge sur son haori et décide de m'allonger à côté de lui, regardant aussi le ciel. L'entraînement plus le trajet pour venir ici m'a fatigué. C'est en m'allongeant que je m'en rendis vraiment compte. Je n'avais, à présent, plus la force de me lever. On reste un moment silencieux, tandis que Fenrir se lève et retourne dans la forêt. Sans doute pour aller se coucher, la nuit étant déjà bien tomber. Je sens un moment le regard d'Ichigo sur moi, du coup je tourne la tête vers lui et nos regards se croisent aussitôt. En fixant ses yeux, je commencer à rougir un peu mais l'obscurité le cacher.

Soi Fon : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kurosaki ?

Ichigo : Rien…je penser juste à quelque chose…

Soi Fon : Et tu à besoin de me fixer pour ça ?

Je tenter de paraitre le plus calme et normale que possible. Mais plus il me fixer, et plus j'avais du mal à entendre ce qu'il me disait ou à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensée. Je le vis rire un peu avant de regarder à nouveau le ciel.

Ichigo : Je me disais juste, qu'après cette entrainement, vu ta rapidité et ta force. Tu pourrais bien être plus rapide que moi.

Soi Fon : J'ai vu ta vitesse Ichigo, et j'aurais du mal à te rattraper. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant, que je vais m'avouer vaincu et m'incliner devant toi.

Ichigo : Si c'était le cas, j'aurais était vraiment déçu. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi tu sais, ta force de caractère.

Soi fon : E…En tout cas, je ne comprends toujours pas le but de tout ce que tu m'as donné jusqu'à présent. A part me ralentir, je ne vois pas le but.

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par le comprendre le moment venue. Et tout te paraîtra clair. Et une fois que j'aurais récupéré, on pourra encore mieux s'entrainer. Pour le moment, tu dois déjà t'habituer à tout ça.

Je sens de plus en plus la fatigue me gagner, et décide de me coucher. Etant encore allongée et incapable de bouger, je n'ai pas le choix que de dormir là.

Soi Fon : En tous cas, je pense que je vais dormir. Je suis fatiguer, et je dois prendre des forces pour l'entrainement de demain.

Ichigo : Oui vaut mieux, la journée sera longue. Bonne nuit soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Bonne nuit Ichigo.

Je me tourne, m'allongeant sur le côté. J'entends Ichigo retiré son haori de sous lui, avant de ne plus rien entendre. Je m'endors rapidement, avec comme bruit de fond celui de la cascade et des feuilles bougeant avec la légère brise. Mais au bout de quelques temps, je me réveil. L'air c'est bien rafraichi et je commence à trembler de froid. Je sens alors quelque chose venir se poser sur moi. Je regarde et vois le haori d'Ichigo, l'entendant se recoucher derrière moi. Discrètement je regarde, et le vois allongée sur le dos en train de tenté de retrouvé le sommeil. Je me remets comme j'étais, souriant de sa gentillesse et me rendors bientôt.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle du hueco Mundo…**_

Emilie-Okami : J'adore aussi les loups, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenue à en mettre un dans ma fic. Et suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ^^.

Le soleil commence à se lever sur la clairière. Je sens le vent du matin contre moi tandis que j'entendais les animaux autour de moi se réveiller également. Je suis toujours allongé me réveillant doucement, mais quelque chose m'empêche de bouger. J'ouvre lentement un œil et remarque que mon haori est à nouveau en partie sur moi. Je me souviens l'avoir donner à Soi Fon cette nuit car elle avait froid. Mais je sens aussi autre chose sur mon torse, Encore endormie, je passe ma main sur ce qui se trouve sur moi. Je sens des cheveux, j'en conclus que quelqu'un à sa tête sur mon torse. Je caresse doucement les cheveux de la personne et des petits bruits se font aussitôt entendre. Je réalise ce qui se passe, ouvrant aussitôt grand mes yeux. Je ne bouge pas mais baisse un peu la tête et je vis la tête de Soi Fon sur mon torse. Je la vois encore endormie ma main toujours dans ses cheveux bruns, réalisant qu'ils sont doux. Je la regarde dormir, la trouvant vraiment belle quand elle dort.

 _ **Ichigo : Elle a l' air si paisible, je n'ai presque pas envie de la réveiller.**_

Je reste quelques instants à l'admirais, ayant appris à énormément l'apprécier. Elle était si fier et sur d'elle mais par moment, elle avait certaine mimique qui la rendez vraiment adorable. Je sens son corps contre le mien, sa tête sur mon torse et une de ses jambes replier sur les miennes. Si on regarder de l'extérieur, on aurait cru un couple mariée tellement on était proche. A cette penser, je sens mes joues chauffer. Tout en la regardant, je me demande si ce n'est pas Zangetsu et les 2 autres qui auraient raison. Ce pourrait-il que je commence à tomber amoureux d'elle ?

 _ **Ichigo : Sa ne peut pas être sa…si ? On se connait à peine mais plus je la regarde, et plus j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi.**_

Masamune : Tu es vraiment long à la détente, Ichigo.

Ichigo : Masamune ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Masamune : Je veux simplement dire que tu es long à réagir, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder et de sourire en sa compagnie. Rappel-moi ta souris combien de fois quand tu faisais ton entraînement ?

Ichigo : Ok je te l'accorde, je ne suis pas d'un naturel à sourire tout le temps. Mais quand même, ça ne prouve pas que…

Masamune : Raaaa ! Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Ouvre les yeux, Ichigo !

J'allais répliquer, mais je sentis Soi Fon commencer à remuer contre moi en gémissant dans son sommeil. Je la regarde se frotter un œil encore endormie, le soleil pointant à peine ses rayons. Une fois son œil gratter, elle referme les yeux en repositionnant sa tête sur moi et l'entendis d'une voix endormie.

Soi Fon : Mmm, ne me dit pas que c'est déjà l'heure Ichigo. J'ai encore sommeil.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de r réaction. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais surtout à l'entendre hurler ou me frapper d'être dans cette position. Sa me fis sourire mais devine qu'elle ne réalise pas vraiment, retirant ma main de ses cheveux.

Ichigo : Non tu peux encore te reposer Soi Fon, mais j'aimerais pouvoir me lever si tu permets.

Je prenais vraiment plaisir à la taquiner comme ça, attendant qu'elle réalise la position assez embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouver.

Soi Fon : Je t'en empêche pas Ichi, ta qu'à te lever.

J'étais encore plus surpris. Est-ce qu'elle venait de m'appeler Ichi ? Je la sentie se raidir d'un coup contre moi, comprenant qu'elle réaliser enfin ce qui se passer. Je la sens et vois lentement tourner sa tête vers moi, les yeux bien ouvert. Nos visages devinrent dangereusement proches, à tel point que nos souffles se mêler. Je me sentis rougir mais ce n'était rien comparer à elle. Elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, et plus elle rougissait plus ses yeux s'ouvrait. A tel point que j'ai cru un instant, qu'ils allaient sortir de sa tête. Je sentis sa jambe se retiré des miennes aussitôt et ensuite je ne compris pas trop ce qui arriver. Elle cria sous la surprise en se levant, au passage me perçant mes tympans devenant quasi-sourd. Quand elle se leva, elle se prit les pieds dans le haori sur nous. Conséquence ? J'étouffer un cri de douleur quand elle s'écroula sur moi, sentant son corps entier contre le mien. Elle était couchée sur moi de tout son long, mais pas dans le même sens. Son corps était perpendiculaire sur moi et quand elle se releva à nouveau, je me pris un coup de genoux en pleine face.

Ichigo : AAIIEE !

Je mis aussitôt mes mains sur mon visage endolorie, basculant sur le côté à cause de la douleur. J'ai failli avoir le nez casser à cause de son coup, tandis qu'elle s'assit dos à moi sans prononcé un mot. Je mis du temps à pouvoir me redresser un peut à cause du coup, étant aussi assis à présent. Je la vois de dos, et un grand sourire me barre le visage malgré la douleur. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez fous pour rire ou qu'elle sache que je souriais. Sinon je risquer ma tête. Ça ne faisait que la rendre encore plus mignonne, avant que je me relève.

Ichigo : Je vais faire un tour en forêt, je vais retrouver Fenrir.

Elle ne bouger pas et rester silencieuse. Sans doute qu'elle était vraiment gêner ou honteuse de la scène qui venait de se passer. Ou alors en colère ? Mais ne voyant pas de réponse, je compris qu'elle voulait être un peu seule et partie en forêt. Une fois en forêt, je profiter du calme qui y régner. Elle se réveiller lentement, les animaux allais bientôt sortir de leur tanière. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Fenrir, qui était déjà debout. Au vue de ses babines rouge, je comprends qu'il venait tout juste de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il vient vers moi et me saute dessus, posant ses pattes sur moi et me lèche le visage pour me souhaiter un bonjour. Je le caresse en contrepartie, avant de m'assoir au sol. Il vient face à moi assit, penchant la tête sur le côté en me fixant. Il avait toujours compris quand quelque chose me tracasser, et je savais qu'avec lui j'avais aucun risque que ça soit répéter un jour.

Ichigo : Mon grand, les femmes sont décidément un grand mystère pour moi. Je suis avec elle depuis quelques temps, et je sais plus quoi penser. Je suis perdu dans mes sentiments, ignorant ce que je ressens vraiment. Et même si je l'aimer comme le disais Masamune et les autres, ce n'est certainement pas son cas. Et je n'ai pas envie de courir le risque de perdre son amitié, surtout pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr. Je devrais peut-être laisser le temps faire, voir comment ça évolue.

Il émit un petit couinement suivis d'un petit jappement. Malgré que ce fût un cri léger, il fit s'envoler les oiseaux des arbres. Sa carrure allait de pair avec ses grognements et cri. Je le regarder, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Mais bien sûr, c'était peine perdu et me mis à sourire en lui caressant la tête.

Ichigo : Merci de m'avoir écouté mon ami, je pense que j'y vois plus clair à présent. J'ai du mal à cerner les propos des 3 autres, ils veulent m'aider mais je ne sais jamais quand ils sont sérieux. Et vu tu ne me réponds pas, ça me permet de mieux cerner mon problème.

Je me relève et reprend le chemin vers la clairière. Malgré que ce fût court, en sortant de la forêt le soleil était levé. Les animaux était sortie et commencer à chasser et se nourrir. Beaucoup d'animaux de cet endroit étaient herbivore, Fenrir était presque le seul carnivore. En sortant, je vis Soi Fon assis au bord du lac, perdu dans ces pensées. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ses jambes étaient dans l'eau. Je m'approcher d'elle et vis qu'elle avait les cheveux un peu mouiller. Sans doute qu'elle c'était passer de l'eau sur le visage. Les rayons du soleil refléter les gouttelettes sur sa peau et ses cheveux, la rendant aussi belle qu'un ange. Ces à ceux moment que je compris, mais ne ferait rien qui trahirais mes sentiments pour elle. J'entendais Masamune crié un « ENFIN » tandis que Zangetsu riait de ses pitrerie. Une fois à côté d'elle, je m'assois et plonge aussi mes jambes dans l'eau. Je reste à regarder la cascade qui coule avant de prendre la parole.

Ichigo : Si tu à faim, il y a des fruits frais sur les arbres.

Elle fit un signe de tête avant de se lever sans un mot. Elle part vers les arbres pour en récupérer quelques-uns. Son silence me mettait mal à l'aise, espérant qu'elle n'était pas en colère pour ce qui était arrivé. Elle revint au bout de 5 minutes avec plusieurs fruits et se rassoit à côté de moi. Elle me jette une pomme vers moi, en me regardant.

Soi Fon : Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé, alors si je mange toi aussi.

Je souris et aussitôt mon ventre se mit à grogner. Je ris gêner et elle se mit ensuite à rire avant de manger aussi une pomme. La voir rigoler me soulager, heureusement elle avait l'air de ne pas être en colère. Fenrir vint vers nous et Soi Fon pris plusieurs baies dans sa main avant de la tendre vers lui. Il s'avance aussitôt et commence à manger les baies dans la main de Soi Fon. Je souriais les regardants faires et une fois finis, il lui lèche le visage en remerciement. On rester silencieux, profitant du réveil de la nature autour de nous. Et une fois finis, elle se lève en s'étirant.

Soi Fon : Bon maintenant qu'on à manger, il est temps de s'y remettre. J'ai un lac à traverser moi.

Pour m'amuser, je lève la main dans son dos et très près de celui-ci je me stop et lui dit.

Ichigo : un peu d'aide pour entrer dans l'eau ? Ça serait de bon cœur, je t'assure.

Je ris un peu mais me crispe en la voyant se tourner vers moi, avec un regard de tueuse. J'entendis les jointures de ses doigts craquer.

Soi Fon : Tu peux essayer, mais tu risques de perdre une main, Kurosaki.

Je souriais nerveusement, reculant ma main. Elle plonge alors aussitôt dans l'eau et Fenrir pris sa place avant de s'assoir. On la vit refaire surface au bord avant de se mettre à nager vers la cascade. Elle avait l'air plus à l'aise qu'hier. Après tout, elle avait bien dormie et repris des forces en mangeant hier et se matin. Elle atteint du premier essaie les 50 mètres, mais finis par se mettre à couler. Fenrir plonge pour la récupérer et je sentis alors un reatsu familier. Un portail du hueco mundo s'ouvrit et je vis Shiro revenir mais le portail ne se refermer pas. Au même moment Fenrir et Soi Fon refons surface. Fenrir remue en se séchant et Soi Fon reprennais son souffle en regardant Shiro.

Ichigo : Déjà de retour ? Tu à fait vite dit donc.

Shiro : Je repars Ichigo, mais tu vas devoir venir avec moi. Une personne souhaite te parler.

Sa voix était sérieuse, ce qui était assez rare. Le sujet devait être important et me tourne vers Soi Fon.

Ichigo : continue l'entrainement avec Fenrir, moi je vais voir de quoi il retourne.

Soi Fon : Non, je viens avec toi. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, alors je viens.

Ichigo : T'inquiète pas Soi Fon, si vraiment sa devient dangereux je pourrais toujours compter sur Shiro.

Shiro se mis à sourire en fixant Soi Fon avant de rire.

Shiro : Hihihi, ne t'en fait pas ma reine, je ramènerais Ichigo en un seul morceau.

Soi Fon : Ma reine ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne put pas finir car Shiro agrippe le col de mon haori, et me traine dans le portail. Au bout de quelques seconde, je tombe fesse la première sur le sol.

Ichigo : Aie, tu pourrais me déposer en douceur bordel !

Shiro : Arrête de couiner mon roi, tu as fait des atterrissages 100 fois pires que ça.

On venait d'atterrir dans le désert sauvage du Hueco Mundo. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vit, même le reatsu des hollow était à peine perceptible.

Ichigo : C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je venais de me relever d'un coup, surpris de ce qui se passer et tourne la tête vers Shiro, attendant des explications.

Shiro : Tu à remarquer.

Ichigo : dur de ne pas le remarquer, c'est la première chose qui nous frappe en arrivant ici.

Shiro : J'ai passé toute la nuit dernière à traquer les hollow, et en une nuit je n'en ai pas trouvé un seul. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose à la place. Suis moi mon roi, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Je le suis très préoccupé de ce qui se passer. Ou était passer les hollows, pourquoi n'y avait-il plus aucune trace d'eux. On courrait comme ma condition me le permettait. Et en arrivant en haut d'une dune, je vis un vrai massacre plus bas. Je vis une vingtaine de soldat inconnu, gisant sur le sol. Les entaille et blessure sur leur corps ne faisait aucun doute…je me tourne furieux vers Shiro.

Ichigo : C'est quoi ce bordel, Shiro ?! Tu ne devais tuer que des hollow, pas des humains !

J'étais hors de moi, shiro avait rompu notre accord. Il avait massacré et assassiné 20 soldats humains.

Shiro : Du calme Ichigo, je reconnais que c'est moi qui les ai tués. Mais avant de m'accuser à tort, descend les examiné tu comprendras pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Il s'assit dans le sable, zangetsu planté à côté de lui. Je descends la dune encore furieux, mais je devais regarder. Peut-être que c'est moi qui me trompé. En arrivant en bas, je compris. J'écarquille les yeux, et me baisse regardant la tenue des soldats. C'était les même que ceux de la rébellion, le symbole sur leur uniforme le prouver. L'emblème de la rébellion était gravé sur leur uniforme de ninja. L'oiseau mythique, le Phoenix, était sur leur uniforme, entourer d'un cercle de flamme. Je me relève et vis Shiro me rejoindre, zanpakuto sur l'épaule.

Shiro : Tu comprends maintenant ? La rébellion se trouvé ici et m'on attaquer me prenant pour toi. C'était eux ou moi, alors je les ais tuer.

Ichigo : Je te dois des excuses Shiro, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Mais que fait la rébellion ici ?

Shiro : Je pourrais te le dire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai. Suis-moi.

Je suivis à nouveau Shiro dans le désert, nous dirigeant vers une falaise. Je vis au loin sur notre gauche, les vestiges de ce qui rester de Las Noches. L'ancienne forteresse d'Aizen. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous arrivons à la falaise et entrons dans une grotte. Je sentis alors un reatsu familier qui me redonna un peu le sourire. En entrant plus profond dans la grotte, je vis un feu bruler doucement et silencieusement dans une pièce. Et à son côté, je vis celle qui m'avais autrefois sauvé la vie contre un membre de l'espada.

Ichigo : Nel !

Neliel Tu Oderschvank, l'ancienne espada numéros 3. Elle était sous sa forme adulte, et porter les mêmes vêtements que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Elle avait son zanpakuto poser à côté d'elle et me souris en nous voyant revenir.

Nel : Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, Ichigo. Tu m'as manqué.

Ichigo : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Nel, et je suis ravie que tu sois en pleine forme.

Je m'assoie de l'autre côté du feu face à elle, tandis que Shiro s'assoit contre une paroi de la grotte.

Nel : Je suppose que Shiro ta montré les membres de la rébellion ?

Ichigo : Que font-ils la ? Pourquoi la rébellion investit le Hueco Mundo et plus important…Pourquoi je ne ressens presque pas de hollw ?

Nel : Parce qu'il se cache de la rébellion justement.

Ichigo : Il se cache ? Mais pourquoi ?

Nel : Les hollow sont des monstres, dénué de tout sens morale et régit par la loi du plus fort. Il attaque n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, du moment que sa leur permet de devenir plus puissant. Mais maintenant, il connaisse la peur à cause d'un homme…un membre de la rébellion.

Ichigo : Qui ça ? J'ai croisé quelques-uns de la rébellion et…

Nel : Shiro ma déjà avertie du combat que toi et tes amies avaient livré. Et les hollow craignent le même adversaire que tu as combattu. Rokuro l'oni, cet homme est venu ici.

Ichigo : Quoi ?

En entendant son nom, tous mes muscles et os de mon corps se mirent à devenir plus douloureux. Le souvenir de ce monstre était toujours présent, un démon…voilà ce qu'il était à mes yeux.

Ichigo :Q…Quoi ? Pourquoi il est venu ?

Nel : Je l'ignore. Mais sache qu'il est arrivé hier dans la journée. Et dans cette même journée, il a massacré prêt d'un millier de hollow. Il a même investit la forêt des Menos et en a tuer une grande partie. Les hollow eux-mêmes ce sont mis à le craindre. Désormais ils se cachent, dans la crainte qu'il revienne ici.

Ichigo : C'est impensable. Même les hollow ont peur alors que même si l'adversaire est plus fort, ils n'hésitent pas à attaquer.

Nel : Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est la triste réalité, ce type est pas ordinaire. Il cache quelque chose…et quoi que ce soit, ça n'augure rien de bon. J'ai moi-même combattu ce type, et je me suis faite avoir rapidement. Il me dominé en tout point et j'ai était contrainte de prendre la fuite.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Même Nel, une des personnes les plus puissantes que je connaisse, avait dû fuir devant lui.

Nel : Tu l'as affronté, tu sais de quoi il est capable. Et les rangs de la rébellion sont énormes. D'après ce que j'ai vu ici, et ce que Shiro m'a raconté, il compterait des milliers de soldats…voir des dizaines de milliers. Et à leur tête, ce monstre et un autre homme qui le commande. Et rien ne garantit qu'il ne possède pas dans leur rangs, des guerriers aussi puissant voir plus fort que ceux déjà croisé.

J'avais du mal à tout digérer mais si c'était vrai, nous courrons un grave danger. Mais la suite était encore pire…bien pire.

Nel : D'après cet homme, il projette de détrôné le roi esprit. Ce démon veut mettre sur le trône, son supérieur. Et, va savoir comment, il savait que je te connaissais. Il m'a transmis un message pour toi…il veut tu préviennes la soul society, que lui et son chef projette de libéré Aizen pour avoir son aide.

Je crus que le monde avait entièrement cessé de bouger pendant un instant…libérer Aizen ? Mais c'est de la pure folie. Et vu la réaction de Shiro, lui non plus n'était pas au courant de ça.

Ichigo : Mais c'est de la folie. Même si ils libéré Aizen, ce dernier refuserais de se soumettre à quelqu'un.

Nel : C'est fort possible…mais imagine qu'il le faisait ? Après tout, Rokuro est sans doute plus puissant qu'Aizen.

Ichigo : C'est un cauchemar. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'Aizen soit libérer…encore moins qu'ils s'allient à la rébellion. Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions sans doute aucune chance de l'emporter.

Nel : Je suis bien d'accord, c'est pourquoi tu dois avertir rapidement la soul society. Qu'il renforce la garde sur Aizen. Et pendant ce temps, moi et d'autres personnes allons-nous entrainer. Nous deviendrons plus forts et vous aiderons durant cette bataille, car le hueco mundo aussi est menacé. C'était le but de leur visite, tuer les hollow les plus puissant pour limiter la résistance.

Ichigo : comment ça d'autre ? Il y aurait d'autre hollow prêts à livrer bataille ?

Je vis un sourire mystérieux apparaitre sur le visage de Nel, un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Ichigo : Tu seras surpris Ichigo. Mais concentre-toi sur ton entrainement, et préviens tout le monde de ce qui se prépare. Nous allons sans doute entrer en guerre à nouveau, nous devons nous tenir prêts à toutes les éventualités.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'une nouvelle guerre allait peut-être éclater. Nous venons à peine de panser les blessures qu'Aizen à laisser. Et voilà qu'un ennemie encore plus redoutable surgit et qui en plus, es prêts à s'allier à Aizen devenue immortel grâce au Hogyoku. Je frappe le sol avant de regarder Nel.

Ichigo : Combien de temps avons-nous ?

Nel : Je l'ignore. Mais avec les blessures que vous avez infligées à cet homme, je pense que nous disposons de quelques mois. Le temps qu'il prépare leurs troupes et qu'ils préparent l'évasion d'Aizen. Mais la conquête du hueco mundo n'est pas terminé. Ils vont revenir pour tuer les hollow et arrancar les plus puissants. C'est-à-dire moi et quelques autres qui se cache, tout comme moi.

Ichigo : Très bien, alors je vais avertir la soul society ainsi que le roi esprit. Nous devons nous préparer, l'ennemie est encore plus fort qu'Aizen.

Je me lève en regardant le désert bien silencieux à présent, avant de me tourner vers Nel une dernière fois.

Ichigo : Je vais retourner m'entrainer alors. Pendant ce temps, Shiro restera ici pour vous aider en cas d'attaque. Sa puissance et sa rapidité seront très utile.

Je le regarde ensuite.

Ichigo : Je compte sur toi, je te confie la garde des troupes du hueco mundo.

Shiro : Hahahaha, bien compris. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser mais n'ai crainte mon petit roi, je m'occupe de tout.

Je sens Nel se lever et me tourne vers elle. Elle prit son zanpakuto et me sourit.

Nel : Le portail se refermera derrière toi, pendant ce temps, Shiro et moi allons prévenir le reste de nos forces. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve, prend bien soin de toi Ichigo.

Ichigo : Toi aussi Nel, soit très prudente. Evite tous conflits avec Rokuro, s'il revient. Nous ne devons courir aucun risque.

Je dis au revoir et me dirige vers le portail encore ouvert. Pendant ce temps, je vis Nel et shiro sortir de la grotte et filer à toute vitesse vers Las Noches.

Je finis par revenir dans la clairière et le portail se referme derrière moi. Au même moment, Soi Fon reprenait son souffle sur le bord du lac. En me voyant, elle sort de l'eau et viens vers moi.

Soi Fon : bon sang, ça fait 4 heures que tu es partie. Je commencer à m'inquiéter.

Ichigo : Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent.

On s'assit au bord du lac, prenant soin à que Fenrir nous rejoigne. Je leur explique alors tout ce que j'ai appris au hueco mundo, je voyais le visage de Soi Fon devenir de plus en plus grave au fil de mon récit.

Soi fon : Bordel. On est vraiment dans le pétrin sur ce coup-là. Non seulement ce type, mais maintenant Aizen pourrait se joindre au groupe ? C'est du délire !

Ichigo : Raison de plus pour s'entraîner encore plus. Je vais envoyer un message au roi esprit. Qu'il prévienne tout le monde mais également la soul society du danger.

Avec l'entrainement, j'ai appris à créer des papillons de l'enfer. Je me disais que sa serait toujours utile, le moment était venue. J'envoie ensuite le papillon porteur du message vers la cité impériale. Fenrir se redresse alors sur ses pattes et pris un air grave en marchant vers la forêt. Il choqua Soi Fon par la suite.

Fenrir : C'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Même moi, je vais devoir intervenir. Je ne me suis jamais mêler de ces conflits, mais la situation est trop grave pour être ignoré. Je vais rassembler des amis en vue de la guerre, nous vous assisterons également.

Soi Fon : Il…Il parle ?

Ichigo : Très très peut. Depuis 2 ans que je le connais, c'est que la seconde fois que je l'entends parler. Mais merci Fenrir, ton aide sera précieuse.

Il ne répondit pas, et se mit à courir dans la forêt. J'ignorais qui était ces amis dont il parler mais toute aide sera la bienvenue. Je me relève et regarde Soi Fon.

Ichigo : Allez, on reprend l'entrainement. Plus vite tu auras réussi l'exercice et plus vite on pourra passer à la suite.

Elle fait un signe de tête acceptant et replonge aussitôt à l'eau. Cette fois, ça serais à moi d'aller la chercher si elle coule.

Pendant ce temps, à la cité impériale.

Le papillon avait finis de délivrer son message au roi esprit, qui se leva aussitôt de son trône.

Roi esprit : Qu'on me convoque immédiatement la triade, SUR LE CHAMP !

Un soldat de la garde sursauta, et se précipita chercher les membres de la triade. La triade constituer les force d'élite du royaume, ils étaient au nombre de 3. Au-dessus se trouver Gifca puis le roi. Ils recevaient leur ordres uniquement du roi, même Gifca n'avait pas autorité sur eux. Au bout de 5min, les 3 membres de la triade étaient présents, à genoux devant leur roi bien aimé.

Roi esprit : Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour un cas d'extrêmes urgence…nous entrons en guerre !

Les 3 personnes relevèrent la tête, très surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Déjà, faire appel aux 3 membres de la triade était chose qui n'était jamais arrivé. Mais entré en guerre…encore moins. Pour que le roi esprit déclare la guerre, c'est que la survie des mondes était en jeu. Ils attendaient la suite de ses ordres, prêts à défendre le royaume et leur roi.

Pendant ce temps, à la soul society.

Le commandant en chef avait reçu le message du papillon de l'enfer, et avaient immédiatement convoqué tous les capitaines présent. Même les Vizard, Yoruhichi et Kisuke avait était convoqué. Cette réunion allait rester à jamais gravée dans les esprits.

Yamamoto : Suite à des informations du roi esprit lui-même, je vous ai tous rassemblé pour vous prévenir qu'une guerre va éclater. Et la soul society toute entière va y participer.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de réunion, personne n'oser parler.

Yamamoto : J'ai appris que des personnes redoutables allaient tenter de libérer le traître Aizen, pour le rallier à leur cause. Mais ce n'ai pas tout…

Je regarder Soi Fon faire des progrès à chaque nouvelle tentatives. L'annonce du conflit à venir, avait dû la motiver comme jamais. Je la regarder reprendre son souffle sur le bord et me promis en cette instant.

 _ **Ichigo : Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserais pas Aizen être libérer. Je tuerais Rokuro et arrêterais la rébellion. Avec le royaume des esprits sur le pied de guerre, la soul society qui garderais la prison d'Aizen 24h/24 mais également Nel et d'autre hollow prêts à les stopper. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre. Nous ne DEVONS pas perdre. Et plus important encore…je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, Soi Fon.**_

Masamune avait cessé de fumer et Zangetsu avait dégainé son sabre. Les 2 allaient aussi s'entrainer, pour devenir plus fort encore.

Pendant ce temps, au hueco mundo.

Dans le palais de Las noches, plusieurs vasto lorde était rassemblé. Nel, l'ancienne 3ème espada pris la parole, s'adressant à l'assemblé. Shiro à ses côtés.

Nel : C'est officiel. Le hueco mundo résistera et repoussera la rébellion. Nous ne laisserons personnes nous dominer comme l'avait fait Aizen. Cette fois, nous assisterons les shinigami dans la lutte qui se prépare.

Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes déjà sous le règne d'Aizen. Et n'avais pas digérer le fait d'avoir était utilisé, et était prêt à tout pour ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un les dominer ou les massacrer. Certains de l'ancienne espada d'Aizen était présent, ayant survécu aux conflits. Certains connaissais très bien Ichigo, d'autre moins. Mais tout le monde ici présent, savait qu'il était la clé de la victoire. Si Ichigo tombé, la victoire était perdu.

Nel : C'est pourquoi, nous devons devenir encore plus forts. Nous devons tuer tous les soldats de la rébellion qui tentera d'envahir hueco mundo. Et plus important…nous devons à tout prix protégé Ichigo.

Malgré qu'ils avaient étaient leur ennemie, chacun avait appris à l'apprécier…chacun à sa manière. L'un d'eux pris la parole, en posant c'est pieds sur l'ancienne table de réunion d'Aizen.

? : Tsss. Je doute que cette abrutie ce face descendre aussi facilement. Il est du genre têtu et ils ne l'auront pas aussi facilement. Mais je laisserais personnes le tuer, j'ai une revanche à prendre.

Nel ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à Ichigo car, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il l'apprécier plus que n'importe qui. Sans parler de celui à ces côté, qui avait juré de veiller à ce qu'il lui arrive rien. Il avait même était présent durant le combat entre Ichigo et Rokuro. Il avait voyagé discrètement depuis hueco mundo, prêt à intervenir pour le protéger. Mais comme les amis d'Ichigo l'avait protégé, il n'avait pas eu à révéler sa présence. Il prit la parole à son tour.

? : Qui qu'il en soit. Pour le moment, Ichigo-sama n'a rien à craindre. Fenrir se trouve à l'endroit où il est, donc même la rébellion n'oserais pas s'aventurais là-bas.

Nel : Je confirme. D'ailleurs shiro, ce n'est pas bien de lui faire des cachoteries.

Shiro : Hihihi, c'est tellement amusant de le faire rager. Et de toute façon, même si je lui avais dit, ça n'aurait rien changé. Zangetsu et Masamune sont avec lui, alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Fenrir prendra part au combat, ça ne fait aucun doute. Son habitat est menacé pour la première fois, par quelqu'un de vraiment redoutable donc on pourra aussi compter sur lui et ses camarades.

Nel regarda par la fenêtre de Las Noches, regardant la lune. Depuis sa rencontre avec Ichigo, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui.

 _ **Nel : Je t'en prie Ichigo…fait attention à toi. Concentre-toi sur ton entrainement. Nous, nous nous chargerons du reste et repousserons la rébellion.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Pleine lune…**_

Une journée c'était écoulé depuis qu'on avait appris la nouvelle. Soi fon c'était entraîner sans relâche et maintenant, elle arriver jusqu'à la cascade. Bientôt, elle sera capable de faire la traversé complète. Il était bientôt midi, et Fenrir n'était pas revenue depuis qu'il était parti. Mon corps me faisait moins souffrir mais normalement, ce soir serait une nuit de pleine lune. La goutte de lune intègrera la pierre, et je pourrais ainsi me soigner. Si avant ce soir Soi Fon arrive à faire la traverser, elle pourra s'entrainer demain sans mon aide. Je serais inconscient pendant 24h, mais si elle n'y arrive pas, elle devra patienter. Si Fenrir ne reviens pas, personne pourra allez la rechercher dans l'eau si elle coule. Pendant que Soi Fon sortez de l'eau, j'étais partie chercher quelques fruits. Sans Fenrir, je n'ai pas le droit de chasser ici. Lui seul a le droit de tuer pour se nourrir, je ne ferais que déséquilibrer l'harmonie de cette endroit. Et Fenrir ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je reviens m'assoir à côté de Soi fon, lui donnant des fruits. Elle était fixée sur l'objectif, plus vite elle y arrivera, plus vite on pourra passer à l'étape suivante.

Soi Fon : En quoi consiste la suite de l'entrainement ?

Ichigo : Tu le sauras quand tu auras traversé, je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Ichigo : Pour la surprise…mais aussi parce que j'aime bien t'embêter.

In-extremis, je bascule ma tête sur le côté évitant un fruit quel me jeter en pleine face. Je le récupère au passage, et mord dedans en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ichigo : Merci.

Soi fon : Rigole bien car dès que tu iras mieux, je me ferais un plaisir de me battre contre toi et de te botter le cul !

Ichigo : Ouh, j'ai peur.

Cette fois je n'arrive pas à éviter, et me prend un coup derrière la tête. Résultat, le fruit que je manger m'écrase en pleine face. Je grogne en m'essuyant, la voyant sourire fier d'elle et continuer à manger.

Ichigo : Si tu continues, c'est moi qui vais te botter le cul.

Soi Fon : Dans ton état, je t'écraserais sans problème. Et c'est toi qui commence, Kurosaki.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais un puissant reatsu se fait ressentir dans la forêt. Il était si puissant, que même malgré la distance, on pouvait sentir facilement le poids écrasant de l'énergie. Soi Fon et moi nous levons, fixant l'endroit d'où le reatsu est apparu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une énergie pareille, si puissante mais en même temps, si pure. C'était incroyable. Soi Fon avale d'un coup le fruit qu'elle manger, tandis que je récupère Zangetsu et Masamune au sol. Je passe Zangetsu dans mon dos, et Masamune dans son fourreau à ma ceinture. D'un signe de tête, on se mit en route vers l'endroit de cette formidable énergie. On s'engouffre dans la forêt, courant entre les arbres. Mais notre progression fut stoppée par l'arrivée de Fenrir, qui venait nous barrer le chemin. Il était assis sur le sol, nous fixant. On se stop face à lui, puis je pris la parole.

Ichigo : Fenrir. Tu sais qui sait ?

Il se redressa sur ses pattes, et griffa le sol. Faisant ainsi un trait dans la terre, il nous regarde ensuite avant de s'élancer vers la pression spirituel. Soi Fon s'apprête à le suivre mais la retient par le bras.

Ichigo : Non Soi Fon, Fenrir nous la interdit. Cette marque au sol délimite la limite à ne pas franchir.

Elle se détend et se tourne vers moi.

Soi fon : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on y aille ? Tu à sentie comme moi cette énergie, elle est monstrueuse. Sans doute encore plus forte que celle du commandant.

Ichigo : Je sais, mais Fenrir sait ce qu'il fait. S'il ne veut pas de notre aide, c'est son droit. Allez ne restons pas là, rentrons.

Au moment où on se retourne pour partir, un hurlement se fait entendre. Fenrir venais de hurler, comme quand un loup hurle sous la pleine lune. Mais contrairement aux autres hurlements, celui-ci était bien différent. C'était un avertissement, sans doute destiné au porteur de l'énergie spirituel. Je tourne la tête vers la d'où provient le hurlement, priant en silence que tout ira bien pour Fenrir. On retourne au bord du lac et a peine arrivé, un nouveau hurlement se fait entendre. Un nouveau reatsu venait d'exploser, tout aussi puissant que le premier. Mais également tout aussi pure. Je me demander si cela pouvait être celui de Fenrir mais je n'ai jamais sentie une quel qu'onc énergie spirituel émaner de lui. Puis soudain plus rien et en tournant la tête, je vis une barrière spirituel entourer une zone de la forêt. Cette barrière masquer les pressions spirituel. Je regarde le lac et m'assoit, reprenant de vue notre objectif.

Ichigo : Allez Soi Fon, on reprend l'entrainement.

N'entendant pas de réponse, je tourne la tête. Je la vois debout derrière moi, tête tourner vers l'endroit de la barrière. Je lisais sur son visage, une profonde inquiétude.

Ichigo : Tu t'inquiètes pour Fenrir ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

Elle se tourne brusquement, rentrant dans l'eau du lac en fermant les yeux.

Soi Fon : Je…Je ne m'inquiète pas. Qui s'inquièterais pour cette boule de poil ambulante, je m'en moque !

Je souris en l'entendant, sachant très bien qu'elle s'inquiéter vraiment pour lui. Mais trop fier, elle refuser de l'admettre. Elle se remit ensuite à l'entraînement, nageant vers la cascade. Je savais que bientôt, elle aura réussi cette épreuve. Alors que moi-même, j'avais mis une semaine à réussir. Il lui aura suffi de 2 jours, voire maximum 3, pour réussir. Elle avait vraiment un énorme potentiel. Je suis rapide mais je suis sûr que bientôt, elle sera plus rapide que moi. Son corps était fait pour la vitesse. Même en libérant mon bankai avec Zangetsu, j'aurais du mal à suivre le rythme c'est une certitude.

Plusieurs heures passaient depuis qu'on avait repris l'entrainement, et Soi Fon arrivé presque au bout du lac. Elle se reposer pour le moment sur le bord, ses bras en appuie pour rester hors de l'eau. Elle souffler fort pour retrouver son souffle. J'étais assis à côté, mes jambes dans l'eau. J'avais retiré mon haori pour éviter de le mouiller, restant juste en tenue de shinigami.

Ichigo : encore un dernier effort soi Fon, tu y es presque.

Elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle, et finit par me répondre.

Soi Fon : Tu en douter, Kurosaki ? Ce n'est pas de l'eau qui va m'empêcher de poursuivre.

Ichigo : Je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur ta réussite capitaine, je savais tu réussirais.

Elle me sourit et aussitôt je sentis mes joues se chauffer un peu. Détournant un peu le regard, avant de reprendre la parole.

Ichigo : Si…si tu réussi avant ce soir, tu pourras t'entraîner demain sans mon aide. La suite est sans risque mais seulement fatiguant.

Soi Fon : Bon bah alors je vais finir avant, car pendant que certains s'entraînerons en vue du conflit à venir, d'autre vont tranquillement dormir toute une journée…et après on dit c'est moi la feignante, j'te jure !

Une veine apparut sur mon front, avant de me pencher vers elle.

Ichigo : Ooohhhh ?! Ose répéter pour voir si tu l'ose, je me ferais un plaisir de te botter le cul.

Une veine apparut sur son front, avant qu'elle se redresse un peu pour être à ma hauteur. La moitié de son corps toujours dans l'eau.

Soi Fon : Tu peux répéter Kurosaki ? Je crois j'ai mal entendu. J'avais l'impression que tu me menacer.

J'agrippe son col, la levant plus près de moi.

Ichigo : En plus tu es sourde j'ai l'impression, très bien je vais répéter. Je disais que je vais te botter le cul…Demi-portion.

J'entendis ses poings se serrer et craquer. Elle agrippe à son tour mon col, les yeux brulant de colère. Elle me repousse avant de se mettre debout, faisant craquer ses poings.

Soi Fon : Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort Kurosaki, Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir traité de demi-portion.

Je me mets en garde, faisant à mon tour craquer mes doigts. J'entendais Masamune et Zangetsu rire à l'intérieur, se régalant sans doute du spectacle.

Ichigo : Tu n'aimes pas demi-portion ? Alors que penses-tu de moustique ? Allez, approche !

Elle se rue sur moi à toute vitesse, et me saute littéralement dessus. Avec le poids de sa tenue et de ses accessoires, je me retrouve écrasé sous elle. Elle agrippe mon bras et se met à me le tordre dans mon dos.

Ichigo : Aie aie aie aie ! Tu vas voir…

J'arrive à enrouler mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et la fait basculer sur le dos. Je dégage mon bras et agrippe un des siens. Je tente de lui tordre à mon tour mais vu qu'elle est plus agile et petite que moi, elle se dégage rapidement. Elle me frappe dans le dos, me faisant m'écraser au sol sur le ventre. Avant de me relever, je la sens s'assoir sur mon dos et agripper mes jambes. Elle les lève et me les torts, comme dans une prise de catch. J'entends presque mes os craquer, pendant qu'une lueur sadique apparait dans son regard.

Soi Fon : Alors gringalet, c'est qui la demi-portion maintenant ?

Ichigo : Aie aie aie, bordel mais tu vas me lâcher ?!

Je tente de faire pression sur mes jambes, mais elle me tient bien en place. Me les tordant encore plus à tel point, que je sens presque mes pieds sur mon dos ou ma tête. Sa se met à craquer bruyamment maintenant et finis par frapper au sol plusieurs fois.

Ichigo : AAAIIIEEE ! C'est bon, c'est bon ta gagner. Ta gagner alors lâche moi pitié, tu vas m'arracher les jambes !

Elle tient la position encore un peu, avant de me lâcher et se relevé. Je pousse un râle de libération quand elle me lâche, mais je sens son pied écraser le dos de ma tête.

Soi Fon : Maintenant n'oublie jamais, que je peux te briser à tout moment, Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Tu parles. C'est parce que je suis blesser que tu peux y arriver !

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles quand je sens faire pression sur son pied, m'écrasant la face la première contre terre.

Soi Fon : Tu peux répéter ? J'ai mal entendu. Il me semble que tu disais « pardon Soi Fon, tu es la meilleurs et je recommencerais plus » !

Ichigo :Plu…Plutôt crever que d'avouer ma défaite !

Elle agrippe ma tenue et me jette violement vers le lac. Avec tellement de force que je m'écrase contre la falaise derrière la cascade.

Ichigo : Ouille !

Je m'écrase de tout mon long contre la paroi rocheuse, avant de glisser dans l'eau lentement contre celle-ci. Je mets du temps à récupérer et reviens au bord du lac avant de m'assoir. Elle était assise, attendant que je revienne en mangeant un fruit. En me voyant m'assoir, elle me regarde et un sourire apparait sur son visage…un sourire de triomphe. J'osais même plus l'ouvrir, de peur de refaire un vol planer contre la roche. Elle finit peut après son fruit, avant de retourner à l'eau. Ce petit moment d'amusement m'avait fait oublier tout le reste. Je me sentais apaiser et j'étais heureux de pouvoir m'amuser autant avec elle. Mais les 2 autres avaient du mal à s'en remettre…

 **Ichigo : Non mais vous allez arrêter de rires vous deux ?!**

 **Masamune : Hahahaha, t'es trop toi. Tu t'es fait déglinguer par Soi Fon hihihi, tu devrais savoir que les femmes sont des créatures très dangereuses.**

 **Je me rue sur lui et tente de le frapper mais il esquive toujours en rigolant. Quant à Zangetsu, il me fixer d'un air grave.**

 **Ichigo : Q…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vielle homme ?**

 **J'étais inquiet. Le voir avec ce visage n'annoncer souvent que des mauvaises nouvelles, m'attendant au pire.**

 **Zangetsu : Ichigo…**

 **Ichigo : Quoi ? Bon sang Zangetsu, dit moi ce qu'il y a ?!**

 **Il s'avance vers moi, se plaçant juste face à moi. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, en me regardant sérieusement.**

 **Zangetsu : Ichigo…Je suis navré pour toi…Il y a des centres exprès pour les hommes battue par leur conjointe.**

 **En entendant ça, Masamune éclate de rires encore plus. Sans parler qu'il me sort sa, si sérieusement. Ma colère explose de plus belle, et tente de carrément le tranché avec son propre sabre. Il esquive et ce place au côté de Masamune se tordant de rires au sol.**

 **Ichigo : Je vais vous tuer…**

 **Zangetsu : Le pauvre…Il faut qu'on l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve Masamune.**

 **Il se mit ensuite à rire à son tour, avant que je me rue sur eux. Je me déchaine comme mon état me le permet malheureusement, ils esquivent toutes mes attaques. Je finis par en avoir marre.**

 **Ichigo : Aaaahhhh bon sang, je me casse. Ras le bol de vous deux, vous êtes insupportable !**

Je quitte mon monde intérieur, les nerfs en plotent à cause d'eux. Je remarque alors Soi Fon être sur le chemin du retour. Elle nager vers moi, presque au bout. Elle avait presque réussi et elle ne lâcher rien, fixant le bord du lac. Elle avait du mal à respirer, probablement à bout de souffle. Je me tenais prêts à aller la rechercher à tout moment. Mais je n'avais pas eux à le faire. Au prix de ses ultimes forces, elle réussit à revenir et poser ses mains sur le bord du lac. Elle pouvait à peine respirer à cause du souffle qui lui manquer, ses bras trembler sous l'effort fournis.

Ichigo : Félicitations Soi Fon, tu viens de terminer la première étape. Tu es épatante.

Je l'aide ensuite à se hisser sur la terre ferme, la laissant retrouver son souffle. Elle s'écroule épuiser sur le dos, les yeux fermés et respirant fortement. Je m'assois à ses côté, la regardant récupérer. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux lui collé sur le front. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle finit par se hisser et s'assoir dans l'herbe. Elle regarde un instant le lac, avant de me regarder.

Soi Fon : Je ne suis pas prête de me rebaigner avant un moment, j'en ai marre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, suivit par elle qui ris aussi. Elle se rallonge sur le dos, regardant le ciel. Le jour allait bientôt commencer à tomber, laissant place à la nuit.

Soi Fon : Alors ? C'est quoi la suite du programme chef ?

Je me lève et lui fait signe de me suivre. On se dirige vers le côté droit de la falaise, où un immense arbre se dresser. Le tronc était marqué par plusieurs coups porté à un même endroit. Je pose ma main sur le tronc avant de la regarder.

Ichigo : Tu vas t'entrainer là-dessus maintenant, je t'explique. Les marques que tu vois sur la partie supérieure sont les marques laissées par mon propre entraînement. Et plus bas sur les flancs de l'arbre, c'est la même chose. Sur la partie supérieur tu vas frapper avec tes poings, et sur les parties inférieur ce seras avec tes pieds.

Soi Fon : C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à plus dur que ça.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, me rappelant que j'avais dit mot pour mot la même chose.

Ichigo : Sa ne seras pas aussi facile que ça. Cet arbre est le plus vieux de cet endroit. Fenrir m'a expliqué qu'il avait plus de 500 ans. Son écorce est encore plus solide que l'acier le plus dur. Même les insectes n'arrivent pas à passer sous l'écorce. En plus de ça, il absorbe bien les chocs, renvoyant le coup à son porteur.

Soi Fon : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

Ichigo : Le but est simple, tu vas donner 1000 coups de chaque poing et 1000 coups de chaque pied dans cet arbre. Je te montre…

Je me mets face à l'arbre avant de me mettre en garde. Je donne ensuite un coup de poing gauche suivit du doit puis enfin coup de pieds gauche et du droit.

Ichigo : Cette série fera un. Tu devras en faire 1000 comme ça, le plus rapidement possible et le plus fort possible. Tu ne dois pas retenir tes coups, sinon l'entraînement ne servira à rien. Vas-y, essaie.

Je lui cède ma place, la regardant se mettre en place. Elle donne un premier coup de poing puissant dans l'arbre et je la vois reculer aussitôt son bras, se tenant le poignet.

Soi Fon : Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?

Ichigo : Ça ? Tu viens simplement de recevoir le contrecoup de ton attaque.

Soi Fon : C'est une blague ? Si j'en donne 1000 là-dedans, je vais me briser les membres !

Ichigo : Malgré le contrecoup, ça ne seras pas nuisible au corps en lui-même. Tu auras la douleur mais pas les dégâts de ton attaque. Cet entraînement va te permettre de mieux supporter la douleur. La nage consisté à augmenter ton endurance à l'effort, te préparant pour cet entraînement-là. Celui-là va te préparer au suivant.

Soi Fon : Et je suppose que comme la nage, si je m'arrête je reprends à zéro ?

Ichigo : Tu à tout compris, alors bonne chance.

Elle se frotter son poignet endolorie du à son attaque, et elle regarde l'arbre. Il monté si haut, qu'à sa base on en voyait même pas le bout. Il avait l'air de transpercer le ciel. Je m'assis pas très loin, de sorte à bien voir son entraînement.

Ichigo : Et si tu ne frappes pas à fond, je le verrais et tu devras recommencer à zéro également.

Soi fon : Je ne suis pas du genre à me ménagé à l'entraînement.

Ichigo : Je le sais bien je te rassure, alors bonne chance à toi.

Elle avait réussi la nage en 2 jours et demi alors que j'avais mis 1 semaine à réussir. L'entraînement de l'arbre, j'avais mis une semaine également. Alors soi Fon, combien de temps va tu mettre cette fois ? Au moment où elle se mit en garde, je ressentis à nouveau les reatsu de tout à l'heure. Je tourne la tête comme Soi Fon et on vit la barrière disparaître.

 _ **Ichigo : Que s'est-il bien passé là-bas ? Les deux énergies spirituelles ont disparu totalement. J'espère que Fenrir va bien et que rien ne lui est arrivé. Qui a bien pu venir ici ?**_

Je regarde soi Fon et vis qu'elle aussi se demander ce qui ce passer. Elle se faisait autant de soucis pour Fenrir que moi. Alors tu n'as pas intérêts à t'être blesser Fenrir. Je me ressaisis et tape l'arbre pour regagner l'attention de Soi Fon. Elle me regarde.

Ichigo : Moi aussi je suis inquiet Soi Fon mais pour le moment, tu dois te concentrer sur ton entraînement et rien d'autre.

Elle fit oui de la tête et se remis en garde. Elle donna un enchainement complet dans l'arbre avant de s'arrêter à cause de la douleur dans ses membres. Vu qu'elle vient juste de finir la nage, c'est compréhensible. Je m'apprêter à lui dire d'attendre demain mais elle recommença presque aussitôt. Elle était déterminer à continuer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, comme on le faisait d'habitude. Elle commencé déjà à suer sous l'effort et la douleur, ses membres trembler à chaque coup mais pourtant…elle ne lâcher rien, donnant toute ses forces dans les coups. Elle tenter de rien laisser paraitre sur son visage, mais je savais qu'elle devait souffrir. J'avais également subis cet entraînement. Mais pourtant, ce n'était que le début d'un long calvaire. J'avais des sueurs froides, rien qu'à repenser à l'entraînement que j'avais subis. Non seulement j'avais subis l'entraînement de Gifca, mais je m'étais moi-même imposer cette entraînement quand j'avais découvert cette endroit.

1h c'était écouler depuis le début de la seconde étape de l'entraînement, la nuit commencer à tomber et je sentais la pierre de lune à mon coup commencé à vibrer légèrement. C'était évident maintenant, bientôt la pleine lune sera là. Je pourrais alors me soigner. Soi Fon avait un genou au sol, se tenant les mollets. Ses mains et ses jambes trembler si fort, que je me demander comment elle tenait encore debout. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle.

Ichigo : Ok soi fon, sa suffiras pour aujourd'hui. On va manger et ensuite on ira se reposer.

Soi Fon : Ok, j'arrive.

Elle se lève et la vois aussitôt s'écrouler. J'arrive à la rattraper avant, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour la soutenir.

Soi Fon : Bon sang, j'ai les jambes en miettes. J'arrive plus à me tenir debout.

Ichigo : Une fois qu'on sera près du feu, j'utiliserais le kido pour soulager la douleur.

Soi Fon : Merci Ichigo.

Ichigo : C'est normal tu n'as pas à me remercier, mais la tu vas devoir te laisser faire.

Soi Fon : Comment ça ?

Je la soulève du sol, la soulevant dans mes bras comme une mariée. Je l'entends crier de surprise et se débattre un peu.

Soi fon : Aaahhh, non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi tout de suite, Kurosaki !

Ichigo : Arrête de crier Soi Fon, tu vas me percer les tympans. Si je te repose, même en te soutenant par les épaules, tu t'écroulerais. Tes jambes répondent plus, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai moi-même fait cette entraînement je te rappel. Alors laisse toi faire veut tu ?!

Elle cesse alors de se débattre et se laisse aller. Je me dirige alors vers l'endroit où on faisait le feu. J'étais à nouveau surpris de son poids, certes elle était lourde mais c'était dû à sa tenue et autres accessoires. Mais je savais que si elle ne les porter pas, elle serait légère. Je profité un peu de ce moment, l'avoir dans mes bras si proche de moi me détendais totalement. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, la voyant lutter pour pas s'endormir. La fatigue devait à présent bien la gagner après tout, elle avait donné toute ces forces dans la nage et le nouvel entraînement.

Soi Fon : Merci…Ichigo.

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas à me remercier je te l'ai dit, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Je la vis sourire aussitôt, avant de sentir sa tête se poser contre mon torse. Sa me fis rougir immédiatement.

Soi Fon : Oui…tu as raison.

Je finis par arrivé prêts du feu, et la dépose doucement allongée sur mon haori. Je rallume le feu en remettant des branches et des feuilles morte. Je m'assois ensuite près d'elle et au moment où je la regarde pour lui demander de la soigné, je la vis déjà endormie. La fatigue l'avait emporté et maintenant, elle était profondément endormie sur le dos. Voyant qu'elle était sur le bord de mon haori, je rabats alors l'autre côté pour la couvrir et éviter qu'elle ait froid. Je la regarde un instant dormir, sa respiration était calme et silencieuse. La lumière du feu se refléter sur sa peau, la rendant encore plus belle. J'étais complètement sur à présent…je l'aimais. Je décale une mèche de ses cheveux, pour libérer totalement son visage. Je souris et reporte mon attention sur le feu devant moi. La lune n'était pas encore tout à fait lever, je devais attendre encore un peu pour commencer le rituel de la pierre. Profitant du calme de la nuit, je me mets à penser à Gin et aux autres. Me demandant ce qu'ils font en ce moment, si leur entraînement se passer bien. En songeant à Gin, un petit sourire de compassion se dessina sur mon visage.

 _ **Ichigo : Pauvre Gin. Il doit suivre l'entraînement de se tirant encore une fois. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il va souffrir.**_

J'étais perdu dans mes penser, et entendais Zangetsu et Masamune s'entrainer. J'avais hâte d'être guérie et de pouvoir m'entrainer à mon tour. Sa commencé à m'agacer de ne pouvoir rien faire, heureusement que Soi Fon s'entraîner à côtés. Sa me permettais de limité mes penser et me concentrer sur son entrainement. Au bout d'une heure, la pierre de lune à mon cou se mit à briller et vibrer. L'heure était venue. Je me lève et écarte le haut de ma tenue, me mettant ainsi torse nu. Je m'éloigne de l'endroit ou dors Soi Fon, pour ne pas la réveiller. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre, je me coupe un peu le doigt pour laisser du sang couler. Je m'assois en tailleur dans l'herbe et commence à dessiner sur mon torse et mon ventre, le symbole du rituel. Le symbole était incompréhensible, je me demander toujours à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Une fois terminer, je joins mes mains l'une à l'autre devant moi, entrelaçant mes doigts entre eux. La pierre brillé de plus en plus sous la lumière de la lune, le symbole se mit aussi à briller du même éclat. L'incantation pouvait commencer.

Ichigo : Astre céleste, berceau et maître de la nuit…jumeaux de la lumière et de la vie…Empereur de la nuit et des ténèbres…entends ma supplication, toi qui ma bénie de ton enfant…Nourris cette enfant que tu à laisser partir, donne lui ta force…Offre au monde ta sagesse divine, ainsi que tes pouvoirs…

La pierre se mis à émettre un bruit, en continuant à vibrer. Un halo de lumière bleu apparut, couvrant tout mon corps. Le faisceau partez de la lune, me frappant de sa chaleur.

Ichigo : Entend ma plainte, toi qui dompte les ténèbres de la nuit…Mère du ciel étoilé, père du vide céleste…Prend nous en pitié, et accorde nous ta miséricorde…

Tombant du haut du faisceau, une goutte bleu clair tombé de la lune. Cela ressemblé à une goutte de pluie. La goutte de lune tombée lentement, la pierre se décrocha de mon cou arrachant le collier auquel je l'avais attaché. Elle était suspendue dans l'air face à moi, la goutte finit par entrer en contact avec la pierre. Une puissante lumière apparut de la pierre avant de retombé au sol face à moi. Le faisceau de lumière disparut juste après, et le symbole sur mon corps venait de disparaitre. Je rouvre les yeux, tombant en avant. Je me réceptionne sur mes mains, essayant de retrouvé mon souffle. Le rituel me vider de presque toute mes forces. J'entendis ensuite des pas venir vers moi et tournant la tête, je vis soi Fon qui marcher lentement vers moi. Une fois vers moi, elle se baisse ramassant la pierre et me la tend.

Soi Fon : J'ai tout vu Ichigo, c'était impressionnant.

Je souris avant de me rassoir, prenant la pierre et la rattache à mon collier. Je le replace ensuite à mon cou, puis regarde la pierre. La goutte était à nouveau au sein de la pierre, brillant silencieusement.

Ichigo : Oui c'est impressionnant, mais c'est aussi épuisant. Et toi ? Tu peux marcher ?

Soi Fon : J'ai du mal, alors j'attends que tu reviennes et que tu me soigne comme tu me la dite.

Je souris et l'aide en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Une fois de retour à côté du feu, je m'assoie et commence à lui soigné un par un ses membres endolorie. Elle rester allongée, regardant le ciel. Au bout de 10 minutes, je la vis bouger un par un ses membres.

Soi Fon : Merci Ichigo, la douleur à disparut.

Ichigo : Tant mieux alors, maintenant il est temps de dormir.

Soi Fon : tu vas boire la goutte de lune ?

Ichigo : Oui comme ça, demain soir je serais en pleine forme et complètement guérie.

Elle se rallonge sur mon haori tandis que je m'allonge à côtés d'elle. Je porte la pierre de lune devant moi et concentre mon reatsu dans la pierre. La goutte commence lentement a couler, ouvrant la bouche. Je la reçois et l'avale aussitôt. C'était la seconde fois que je l'utiliser, donc je savais que j'allais vite m'endormir.

Ichigo : Bonne nui Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : bonne nuit Ichigo.

Je finis par m'endormir aussitôt après d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. La goutte allait passer dans mon corps, soignant tous mes os et mes muscles meurtrie. Etant bien endormie, je ne remarquer pas Soi fon venir vers moi. Elle se couche près de moi, plaçant mon haori sur moi. Elle vient ensuite contre moi, pour se couvrir également. Elle pose sa tête doucement sur mon torse. Elle savait que je n'allais pas me réveiller avant 24 heures, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'a fait.

Soi Fon : Repose-toi bien Ichigo, tu en a bien besoin…je veillerais sur ton sommeil.

Elle ferme ensuite les yeux, avant de s'endormir également.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Préparation de guerre…**_

Le soleil était déjà lever depuis 2 bonnes heures à présent. J'avais repris mon entrainement, laissant Ichigo dormir. J'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter cette entraînement, la douleur était de plus en plus forte à chaque coups. Je viens de m'arrêter pour la énième fois, m'étant assise dans l'herbe. Je frotte mes muscles endolorie, repensant à ce qu'Ichigo m'avait dit. Renvoyer la douleur sans les dégâts ? Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable. Je lève la tête fixant l'arbre en question. Les oiseaux avaient depuis longtemps quitté l'arbre à cause de mes coups. Je me relève après quelques minutes de repos et me remet en garde. J'étais très loin des 1000 coups. Au moment où je m'apprête à recommencer, j'entends quelques choses derrière moi. Je me retourne aussitôt pour faire face à Fenrir. Il revenait de la forêt, apparemment sans aucune blessure. Il passe devant Ichigo en le regardant mais continue vers moi sans s'arrêter. Une fois arrivé vers moi, il s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de l'arbre.

Soi fon : Fenrir, c'était quoi ce qu'on a sentie hier ?

Je voulais absolument savoir qui…ou quoi…avait bien pût dégager une tel énergie. Il me fixe sans broncher pendant quelques secondes, avant de se remettre sur ses pattes. Je m'attendais à une réponse maintenant que je savais qu'il parler. Mais le vis simplement faire demi-tour, avant de se diriger vers le lac. Ichigo m'avais dit que depuis qu'il le connaissait, hier avait simplement était la seconde fois qu'il parler. J'ai vraiment du mal à cerner cette boule de poil, mais j'étais rassuré de savoir qu'il allait bien. Bien entendu, je n'allais certainement pas le dire de vive voix. Et puis quoi encore ? Je le regarde pénétrer dans le lac, avant de nager un peu. Je me retourne et refais face à mon arbre. Je reprends du coup mon entraînement.

Royaume esprit…

Quelque chose venais de décoller et de se faire projeté contre le mur de la salle. C'était une grande salle d'entrainement au cœur du palais royale. Seuls quelques membres privilégiés pouvaient pénétrer dans cette salle et recevoir ainsi, l'entraînement de son maître. De nombreux pillier en pierre de seki arborer la salle, soutenant la toiture. Les murs était de couleur or et arborer de nombreuse tapisserie. Le sol était recouvert de marbre, tandis que plusieurs types d'armes étaient posés contre le mur. Un homme se tenait debout, une main dans le dos. Vêtue simplement d'un pantalon d'entrainement, de sandale et d'un bandeau enroulé autour du front. Son corps était massif, marquer par les nombreuses décennies de combat. Il arborer des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrice. Il s'agissait du maître d'arme du palais royale, et expert dans de nombreux arts martiaux. Sa force était crainte par beaucoup, seules quelques élues arriver à tenir durant ses entraînements. Il avait formé la triade, un groupe de 3 guerriers qui former à présent l'élite du palais. Il était le bras droit du roi esprit et plus récemment, l'entraineur qui avait formé Ichigo et Gin durant leur séjour ici. Gifca venait de faire s'écraser pour la énième fois le pauvre Gin, qui s'était levé aux aurores pour s'entrainer. Depuis l'annonce du roi, tout le monde s'entrainer pour le futur conflit. Il se relève en écartant plusieurs débris de mur tombé sur lui. Bien que le mur arborer à présent un gros trou, celui-ci se reforma aussitôt. Plus aucun impact ou trou était visible. Cette salle était conçu de sorte que, peut importe ce qui arriverais, elle se reconstruirait d'elle-même. Son zanpakuto était posé près des autres armes, son entraînement était à main nu.

Gifca : Allez Gin, c'est très loin d'être terminé !

Sa voix était bourrue et dur. Quand il entraîner quelqu'un, il devenait une tout autre personne. D'habitude calme et reposer…sauf avec ses 2 nouveaux élèves…Il devenait une véritable machine de guerre durant les entraînements. Certains qui avaient tenté de suivre son entraînement avait même finis à l'hôpital, ne tenant pas le rythme ou n'étant pas assez résistant. A peine Gin c'était relevé, que Gifca se rua sur lui un bras toujours dans le dos. Gin n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre en garde, qu'il reçut un coup d'épaule de son mentor. Il décolla du sol et avant de pouvoir retomber, Gifca agrippa son mollet et bascula. Il abattit son bras violement, écrasant Gin à plat ventre au sol qui se fissura sous l'impact. Gin étouffa un cri de douleur, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du géant mais en vain. La poigne qu'il exercer sur son mollet était-elle, qu'il a cru un instant qu'il l'avait broyé. Il lâcha ensuite le mollet et leva sa jambe à la vertical, l'abatant ensuite de toute ses forces sur Gin. Ce dernier réussi tant bien que mal à rouler sur lui-même sur le côté, échappant ainsi au coup. Le sol explosa sous le coup de Gifca, ce qui fît trembler l'ensemble de la salle d'entraînement. Gin mît aussitôt une bonne distance entre lui et Gifca, essayant de reprendre son souffle et d'élaborer une stratégie. Se plaindre qu'il avait failli le tuer ne servais à rien car passer ses portes, Gifca était seul maître des lieux.

 _ **Gin : Bon sang…Un peu plus et j'avais les côtes brisé. Je dois garder mes distance avec lui, l'attaquer de loin. Je ne dois surtout pas me laisser approcher ou agripper. J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il met lâcher le mollet.**_

Malgré sa taille imposante et son gabarit de mastodonte, Gifca était l'un des êtres les plus rapides que Gin ait jamais vu. Il égaler…voir surpasser…le bankai de Ichigo en terme de vitesse. Combiner à une force pouvant briser un pilier en pierre de seki renforcé, vous avait droit à un cocktail meurtrier. Gin se mît en garde, se préparant à l'assaut suivant mais quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Les gardes impériale venait d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le roi ainsi que Luna et Jin, venue rendre visite et encourager leur ami.

Luna : Bonjour vous deux, alors comment allez-vous ?

Jin : Salut ! Alors Gin, Gifca ne te malmène pas trop ?

Un sourire narquois arborer le visage de Jin, qui se reçut un coup de coude de sa femme.

Luna : Arrête de le taquiner, tu sais bien que Gifca va le casser en deux !

Elle se mit un peu à rire au dépend du pauvre Gin. Bien que Luna fût une femme douce et délicate, elle pouvait parfois faire très peur et casser n'importe qui…mais toujours avec le sourire. Le roi s'installe sur une chaise en souriant, pouvant ainsi profiter du spectacle.

Roi esprit : Allez-vous deux, venez-vous assoir et laisser les reprendre. Gifca, gin, vous pouvez y allez.

Gifca regardé son roi, acquiescent d'un hochement de tête. Gin en vît la une bonne occasion et se rua sur son entraineur, mais ce dernier avait déjà un coup d'avance. Lorsque Gin arriva en face de Gifca, il décocha une droite vers son visage. Le coup fût parer par la main de Gifca, sans même tourner la tête vers son adversaire. Gin savais qu'il allait le bloquer, du coup enchaina avec un coup de pied à la hanche. Son coup fît mouche mais pas avec l'effet voulu. Gifca s'entrainer toujours avec une seul main, ne se servant jamais de la seconde. Gin le savait et vut que son coup de poing était bloquer par sa main, son coup de pied allait à coup sûr passer. Mais le g éant ne plia même pas, n'émettant aucun bruit du au choc. Il tourna la tête vers Gin, serrant fermement son poing dans sa main. Gin grimaça sous la douleur, avant que son mentor prenne la parole.

Gifca : J'espère que tu peux vraiment faire mieux Gin, car ce n'est pas avec une force pareille que tu pourras m'atteindre !

Il tente de libérer son poing mais en vain, le géant sauta alors en l'air entrainant Gin avec lui par son poing toujours maintenue. Une fois en l'air, il rapprocha Gin en tirant son poing. Ce dernier tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais fût rapidement contrer. Il venait de décocher un coup de poing vers le géant mais ce dernier avait contré de la même manière. Les poings entrèrent en contact, suivis d'un râle de douleur de Gin. Le poing du géant l'avait vite dominé, avant de finir sa course dans son estomac. Son poing était presque casser sous l'impact, sans parler du coup dans le ventre. Avant même de le laisser décoller sous le coup, Gifca agrippa la tête de son élève et le relève face à lui avant de basculer. Grâce à sa maitrise parfaite de son reatsu, Gifca arrivé à se mouvoir dans l'air comme si il était au sol. Bien que la plus part des combattants le pouvais, lui était une catégorie à part. Gifca avait relevé Gin de sorte qu'il soit à l'horizontale au-dessus de lui tandis que lui avait basculé pour lui faire face allonger sous lui. Il bascula sa jambe sur le côté de Gin, le frappant avec un coup de pied retourné dans le dos, le catapultant à une vitesse inhumaine au sol. En moins d'une seconde, Gin s'était écrasé au sol dans un cri de douleur, crachant une gerbe de sang par la même occasion. Les spectateurs avait souvent vu Gifca à l'œuvre mais là c'était très surprenant. Il ne retenait pas du tout ses coups, maltraitant Gin de manière inquiétante. Bien que le roi savait que Gifca avait ses raisons, les deux autres étaient bien plus inquiet. Gifca était debout au sol à présent, marchant tranquillement vers Gin. Ce dernier haletait douloureusement, ses os sans doute brisé par endroit. Gifca tourna la tête et fit signe à une personne d'approcher. C'était un médecin, la seul personne en dehors de certains de ses amis à pouvoir assisté aux entrainements…mais c'était juste pour soigner ses disciples. Gifca s'assit à côté de Gin, haletant couché sur le dos. Du sang coulé du coin de sa bouche et il se tenait les côtes. Le médecin éxamina rapidement le malheureux, avant de tendre ses mains au-dessus de lui. Une lumière verte émanais à présent de ses mains, soignant le blesser avec des arts de kido assez avancer. Il ne faudra pas plus de quelques instants pour que Gin soit complètement guéri. Luna commença à se lever, mais fut retenue par Jin.

Luna : Lâche-moi Jin, j'ai deux mots à lui dire moi à ce taré !

Jin : Arrête Luna. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour Gin mais je doute que Gifca-san essaie de le tuer.

Luna : Tu à bien vue comme moi ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Luna dégage sa main de l'emprise de son mari, se retournant vers les 3 personnes plus loin. Elle bouillonnait de colère envers Gifca. Elle apprécier beaucoup le géant mais elle apprécier également beaucoup Gin. Avant qu'elle recommence à avancer, le roi prit la parole.

Roi esprit : Calme toi Luna, Gifca fait sa pour son bien.

Luna : CONNERIE !

Elle se retourne faisant face au vielle homme. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle s'adresser à son roi.

Luna : Pour son bien ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Il vient simplement de passer à t'abats Gin et vous appeler sa pour son bien ?!

Jin : Calme-toi Luna, ça suffit ! N'oublie pas que tu parles à notre roi !

Roi esprit : Laisse Jin, je comprends parfaitement Luna. Voir un ami se faire tabasser par quelqu'un qu'on respecte n'ai jamais chose facile. Mais écoute moi attentivement Luna. La guerre est proche, plus proche qu'on pourrait le croire. Gifca a était en charge de Gin et d'Ichigo pendant 2 ans. Il les a formé, les à entraîner sans relâche pour en faire de valeureux guerriers. Et je doute que quelqu'un puisse mettre autant d'ardeur et de volonté à entraîner ses 2 la que Gifca.

Luna commencer à se calmer et c'était rassis au côté de son mari mais ne comprenais toujours pas.

Roi esprit : Je connais Gifca depuis plus de 1 500 ans maintenant, et je ne l'avais jamais vu entrainer quelqu'un avec autant de conviction et de détermination. Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi dur et sévère envers quelqu'un qu'il a déjà entrainer.

Luna : Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

Le roi esprit tourne la tête, et regarde à présent son plus fidèle ami avec son disciple.

Roi esprit : Gifca considère Gin et Ichigo bien plus que des disciples ou même des amis. Il n'a jamais connu sa famille, c'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde connait son histoire ici. Il doit voir en Gin et en Ichigo les frères qu'il n'a jamais eus. Maintenant que la guerre est imminente, il va entraîner sans relâche ses 2 la. Il va tout faire pour qu'il survive, tel est sa volonté.

Il repensa alors à la déclaration de Gifca faite juste après l'annonce de la guerre.

 **Flahback…**

 **Le roi esprit venait de donner ses instructions à la triade, les chargeant de commencer la formation des troupes. Il se tenait à présent dans la salle du trône, Gifca debout à ses côtés. Il pouvait voir que son ami était plongé dans une intense réflexion, qui était assez rare de sa part. Il était très intelligent et le voir pensé autant, démontrer une profonde inquiétude de sa part. Ils étaient seuls à présent dans la salle du trône.**

 **Roi esprit : Que t'arrive-t-il mon ami ? Je te trouve bien songeur tout d'un coup. Est-ce la guerre qui te rend si inquiet ?**

 **Gifca venais de sortir de sa torpeur, suite au parole de son roi. Il tourna la tête vers lui, avant de soupirer et se gratter la tête.**

 **Gifca : Ce n'est pas t'en la guerre qui m'inquiète, Kardia. On a déjà eu affaire à d'autre conflit dans le passé.**

 **Kardia : J'en conclu que tu dois t'inquiéter pour Ichigo et Gin ?**

 **Gifca n'était pas vraiment surpris. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Kardia pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.**

 **Gifca : Ichigo et Gin ne sont pas encore prêts pour ce conflit. Même s'ils ont connu la guerre à cause d'Aizen, celle-ci seras bien pire. Ça ne se situera pas que sur un seul territoire. Il y aura des milliers de mort. Gin pourrait peut-être encaisser mais je doute que le jeune Ichigo puisse. Il est trop soucieux de tout le monde qui l'entoure. Il voudrait sauver tout le monde mais durant la guerre, c'est malheureusement impossible.**

 **Kardia : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait sa force. Ichigo veut sauver tout le monde, du coup il s'entraîne en conséquence. Il est déjà un redoutable combattant et dans l'avenir, il se pourrait qu'ils deviennent beaucoup plus forts qu'il ne l'es aujourd'hui.**

 **Gifca : Mais le sera-t-il à temps ? Rokuro est déjà au courant de leur force. Il a déjà failli les tuer, heureusement que Gin à pût anticiper et que leurs amis était là.**

 **Kardia : Tu à peur pour eux…tu à peur qu'ils ne survivent pas au conflit.**

 **Gifca : En effet. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir mourir. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes et le monde a besoin de personnes comme eux.**

 **Kardia : Gifca…**

 **Le roi savait ou voulais en venir son ami. Mais imaginer devoir en arriver là, c'est impensable Il ne laisserait jamais quelque chose comme ça se produire…quitte à y laisser lui-même la vie.**

 **Gifca : Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les rendre plus fort. Et si l'Oni devait se montrer à nouveau, cette fois…c'est moi qui l'affronterais et le tuerais. Même si pour cela, je dois y laisser la vie. Si c'est le prix à payer pour les voir continuer leur vie, alors je la sacrifierais sur le champ.**

 **Kardia regarder son ami et vis dans ses yeux, une détermination qu'il n'avait plus vu en lui depuis bien des années…voir des siècles. L'idée de revoir Gifca se battre sérieusement et de toutes ses forces pour protéger ses amis, lui donner l'impression d'avoir 1 000 ans de moins. Il repenser à leur jeunes années, quand ils étaient au sommet de leur puissance. Bien qu'ils ai perdu de leur splendeur, il ne connaissait personne encore aujourd'hui capable de surpasser gifca. Même lui douter de pouvoir le battre. Il se mit à rire à ses pensées.**

 **Kardia : Hahaha, voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu comme sa mon ami. Moi qui penser que tu t'étais ramollie avec le temps, finalement je me tromper !**

 **Une veine apparu sur le front de Gifca, tandis que ses poings se serrer.**

 **Gifca : La ferme le vieux, sinon je vais t'en coller une.**

 **Kardia : Je serais curieux de voir sa, Gifca Lionheart.**

 **Gifca : Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce nom-là.**

 **Kardia : Autrefois, ce simple nom suffisait à faire trembler des armées entières.**

 **Ils se mirent à parler du bon vieux temps, quand Kardia venait tout juste de monter sur le trône. Ils rirent en repensant aux épreuves qu'ils ont traversées et surtout aux incalculables farces qu'ils avaient commises étant jeune. Bien qu'il fût le roi, Kardia avait mis beaucoup de temps à arrêter ses farces en compagnie de Gifca.**

 **Fin du flashback…**

Un sourire c'était formé sur son visage. Il savait que s'il était aussi dur, c'était pour qu'ils deviennent encore plus forts. Les ménager ne servirait à rien, il fallait constamment les faire se confronté à un guerrier vraiment puissant. Et qui d'autre que celui que l'on a surnommé Gifca Lionheart, pour remplir ce rôle. Luna c'était finalement calmé, comprenant enfin pourquoi il était comme ça. Et puis même si Gin était meurtri, le médecin serait là pour le remettre en forme peu de temps après.

Gifca n'avait toujours pas bougé, regardant le mur en face de lui les yeux dans le vague. Gin se mit à tousser puis à s'assoir, reprenant son souffle et retrouvant le sourire qu'on lui connaissait tous.

Gin : Eh bien, vous êtes plutôt en forme sensei. J'ai cru que mon dos venait de se briser en deux.

Gifca : si j'avais vraiment appuyé encore plus mon coup, ta colonne se serait brisée en effet.

Gin : Ouille, rien que d'y penser j'en ai déjà mal.

Peu importe les situations, Gin ne perdait jamais son sourire. C'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup qui le connaisse pas, pense qu'il est fou. Mais ceux qui le connaissent mieux, savent qu'il est en fait un ami fidèle. Seul Ichigo pense autre chose. Bien sûr il le voit comme un de ses meilleurs amis mais, à côté Ichigo ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il a l'air d'un vrai psychopathe avec un sourire pareil. En y regardant bien, beaucoup devait le penser. Cette pensé fit sourire Gifca. Gin se leva et commence à s'étirer. Il s'apprête à reprendre la parole mais malheureusement pour lui, le lion qu'était Gifca c'était déjà lever et venais de le frapper d'un coup de pied au visage l'envoyant s'écraser à nouveau contre le mur.

Gifca : Bon, on peut reprendre alors. Prépare-toi, gin !

Il se rua à nouveau sur Gin qui ce n'était pas encore relever. La journée promettait d'être affreusement longue pour lui.

A la soul society…

Renji et Rukia venais de finir leur pause de midi, reprenant ainsi l'entrainement. Depuis leur combat contre Rokuro et l'annonce de la guerre, il s'entraîner non-stop pour aider Ichigo dans la lutte. Ils n'avaient pas était d'une grande aide là-bas et voulais rattraper le coup. Ils penser qu'ils c'était améliorer en deux ans, mais c'était encore loin d'être suffisant. Depuis que le commandant avait appris qu'Aizen pourrait être libérer, 3 capitaines monté la garde à l'étage où il était enfermer. Avec eux, se trouver également Urahara Kisuke, qui avait mis en place avec son collègue et ami Tessai, une barrière renforcé sur tout l'étage. Kyoka suigetsu avait était personnellement confisquer et enfermer dans un lieu secret par le commandant en personne. Personne à part lui ne savait ou le zanpakuto avait était enfermé et sceller. Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kushiki et Toshiro Hytsugaya monter en se moment la garde à la cellule d'Aizen. Autant dire que les nerfs de Byakuya et de Toshiro étaient mis à rude épreuve avec le capitaine de la 11ème division.

Kenpachi : J'en ai marre, je devrais être en train de m'entrainer plutôt que d'être cloitré ici !

Yachiru n'était pas avec lui, ce qui était déjà rare. Elle avait dit qu'elle préféré s'entrainer et s'amuser plutôt que d'être enfermer la dedans.

Kenpachi : J'EN AI MARRE !

Une veine était déjà présente sur le front du capitaine de la 10ème division. Et après cette nouvelle crise, une seconde venais d'apparaitre. Le jeune capitaine en avait marre de ses cris. Mais peu importe ce qu'il disait, Kenpachi n'en tenais pas compte. Il avait donc décidé de ne plus gaspiller sa salive mais à présent, sa main chatouiller dangereusement le pommeau de Hyorinmaru, son zanpakuto de glace. Quant au capitaine de la 6ème division, bien qu'il était exaspéré des cris à répétition de son collègue…il garder un visage stoïque vide de toute émotion que tout le monde lui connaissais. Mais malheureusement pour Kenpachi qui venait à nouveau de se plaindre de sa situation, Byakuya fût le premier à craquer.

Byakuya : Bakudo no yon, Hainawa ! (4ème technique d'immobilisation : corde rampante !)

Bien qu'a la base c'était un sort pour immobiliser les cibles, Byakuya s'en servie avec une variante…au grand bonheur de Toshiro. Une corde surgit de la main tendu de Byakuya qui ciblé Kenpachi, et la corde s'enroula tout autour de lui mais surtout…s'enroula autour de sa bouche, le bâillonnant complètement. Kenpachi tomba sur le dos, essayant de se libéré et en même temps, fusillais Byakuya du regard. Ce dernier savait qu'une fois libérer, le capitaine de la 11ème allé utiliser se prétexte pour se battre avec lui. Mis à ce stade, il s'en moquer. Byakuya retrouva son calme e son visage fermé. Les veines de Toshiro avait disparu et c'était assis en tailleur enfin au calme. Tandis que Tessai ne disais rien, Urahara lui se plier de rire de la situation du pauvre capitaine.

Pendant que tout le monde s'entrainer pour se préparer, Kyoraku venais d'être repoussé sur quelques mètres. Son double zanpakuto, Katen Kyokotsu sous sa forme shikai. Il redresse ensuite son chapeau, son haori étant déjà au sol.

Shunsui : Et bien et bien, cela faisait très très longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme sa mon ami. Maintenant que ta maladie n'ai plus, te voilà doter de toute ta force.

En face de lui se tenais le capitaine de la 13ème division. Son haori également au sol et son zanpakuto, Sogyo no kotowari sous sa forme shikai. Il se tenait en garde, s'entrainant avec son ami de toujours.

Jushiro : En effet. Maintenant que j'ai plus ma maladie au poumon, je peux me battre sans retenu. A nous deux, shunsui.

Shunsui se mit également en garde, prêts à combattre le capitaine de la 13ème. Pendant qu'ils tenter de trouver une faille dans la défense de l'autre, Genryuusai était déjà arrivé au moment où les deux ont commencé l'entrainement. Sous l'œil avisé et sévère de leur mentor, ils ne devaient montrer aucune faiblesse. Yamamoto examiné le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruissement de vêtement, le moindre mouvement d'air était analysé. Shunsui et Jushiro était ses tout premier disciple et 2 des plus anciens membres du gotei 13. Bien qu'il ne le montré pas, il était extrêmement fier de ses élèves. Il se mit à penser que l'un d'eux viendrait le succéder. Personne d'autre n'était capable d'assumer le poste. Bien que Retsu Unohana fût aussi l'une des plus anciennes, c'était à l'un de ses disciples de lui succéder. Il avait souvent songé à la question et penser que Kyoraku serait plus à même de lui succéder car avec sa maladie, Jushiro ne pouvais pas assumer pleinement le poste. Mais maintenant qu'il était guéri, il devait revoir la question. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il n'avait pas était malade, Jushiro serait devenue le plus puissant shinigami. Sans doute même plus puissant que lui dans l'avenir. C'était le moment de voir s'il avait vu juste.

Yamamoto : Voilà le moment que j'attendais depuis près de 2000 ans. Shunsui, Jushiro, écoutez-moi attentivement !

Les deux stoppèrent leur échange et regardèrent leur sensei. Ils ne l'avaient même pas sentie approché et ignoré qu'il était présent depuis le début. Yamamoto descendis sur le terrain d'entraînement et fît un signe de la main. Une immense barrière venait d'être activée par son vice capitaine. La barrière englober le terrain sur près de 5 kilomètres et bloquer leur reatsu. Personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait les voir sauf son vice capitaine, et personne ne pouvais sentir leur énergie. Il retira son haori, ce qui confirmé la raison de sa venue à ses disciples. Il retira également le haut de sa tenue, se mettant torse nu. Il libéra son zanpakuto de sa canne sans pour le moment le libérer sous sa forme de shikai. Il dégaina et pointa son sabre vers eux.

Yamamoto : Maintenant que tu n'aies plus malade Jushiro, je veux que vous m'affrontiez de toutes vos forces. Cette barrière résisterais à mon bankai, alors ne vous retenais pas. Personnes ne peut nous voir ni nous sentir.

Jushiro et Shunsui était surpris mais savez que ça ne servais à rien de discuter. Shunsui retira son chapeau fixant son mentor et l'homme qu'il respecter le plus au monde. Jushiro quant à lui était déjà prêts, sachant depuis sa guérison que ce moment allez finir par arriver. Sa maladie ne l'entravant plus, il pouvait utiliser toute sa force y compris son bankai sans crainte.

Yamamoto : Que le monde deviennent cendres et poussière, Ryujin Jakka !

Le plus puissant Zanpakuto de type offensif et le plus ancien de la soul society fût libérer. Son sabre était entouré de flamme brulante, prêts à combattre ses disciples. Aucune retenue ne serait permise dans ce combat, sous peine de la mort. Genryuusai savait que ses élèves en avaient conscience, il avait toujours était sévère avec eux pour leur propre bien. Les deux devraient libérer leur bankai dans ce duel, heureusement que la barrière était en place. Sinon plus de la moitié de la soul society pourrait disparaître, si ce n'était plus.

Yamamoto : Approcher mes garçons, venez m'affrontez !

D'un signe de tête, shunsui et Jushiro se mirent en place. Chacun était de part et d'autre autour de leur mentor. Ce fût à UKitake d'engager la lutte, bien décidé à tout donner. Il se rua sur Yamamoto suivis juste après par Shunsui. La lutte commence…

Pas loin du domaine de Fenrir, un portail du hueco mundo venez de s'ouvrir. Une silhouette en sortie puis une deuxième. La première était de petite corpulence tandis que le second faisait presque deux fois la hauteur du premier et presque 3 fois son gabarit. Le portail se referma juste après leur passage, masquant depuis le début leur reatsu. Le premier porter son zanpakuto à la ceinture tandis que le géant à ses côté le porter dans son dos. Le plus imposant était uniquement vêtue d'un short noir qui lui arrivé au-dessus du genou. Il était torse nu et pieds nu. Il était entièrement chauve mais porter un bouc et avait les yeux entièrement blanc sans pupille. Sa peau était complètement noire comme la cendre. Il porter un trou au niveau de sa cuisse gauche cacher par le short. Son masque était juste une paire de sourcil en os remplaçant les originaux. Le second plus petit, porter une veste noir à manche courte avec un pantalon noir également. Il porter un trou juste en dessous de son cou, cacher par la chemise. Il porter quant à lui, des sandales. Son masque était sur le côté gauche de son commencer au niveau du front au-dessus sur la moitié gauche de son visage et descendez un peu plus bas vers le cou sur le côté, laissant ainsi tout son visage libéré. Il avait la peau très clair, presque blanche. Ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude et deux trait de la même couleur partais de sous ses yeux finissant en bas de son visage. Ses cheveux noir lui arriver juste au niveau du cou. Le plus grand huma l'air avant de souffler un grand coup.

? : Bon sang. Que ça fait du bien de quitter hueco mundo. J'ignorais que le monde était aussi clair et pur. Sans parler de tout se reatsu que je sens.

Il était un des dernier arrancar à être née de manière naturel depuis la guerre contre Aizen. Bien qu'il ait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année, c'était un jeune et c'était la première fois qu'il quitter hueco mundo depuis. Contrairement à ce qu'Aizen pensait, les arrancar née de manière naturelle était aussi puissant que les 3 premier arrancar qu'il avait créés. Et tout le monde savait que sa force grandirais avec le temps, c'est pourquoi c'était au plus petit des 2 de le former. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, voulant veillais lui-même à son développement.

? : Nous ne venons pas pour faire du tourisme, Zebra. Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Le dénommée Zebra s'étira, respirant l'air pur de l'endroit. Etant à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où Fenrir vivais…il devait sentir le reatsu d'Ichigo et de l'autre capitaine de la seconde division.

Zebra : Oui, oui je sais. Bon, il me tarde de voir à quoi ressemble le fameux Ichigo !

? : Nous ne devons pas montrer notre présence, nous devons juste contacter Fenrir. Ce sont les instructions de Neliel-sama.

Etant la plus grader de l'ancien système d'Aizen, Nel avait accepté de prendre la direction des opérations. Bien entendu, le reste du groupe avait soumis l'idée et accepter d'obéir à Nel.

Zebra : Oui je sais mais on peut bien jeter au moins un petit coup d'œil non ? Allez dit oui mon pote ?!

Son partenaire savait qu'il valait mieux accepter sinon il gagnerait un mal de crane du diable. Zebra ne lâche jamais le morceau, quand il a une idée en tête il la pas ailleurs.

? : Très bien. Mais uniquement lorsqu'on aura parlé avec Fenrir.

Zebra : C'est toi le patron !

Ils continuer à dissimulé leur reatsu et voulant être le plus discret possible, ils se posèrent au sol et commencèrent à traverser la forêt suivant le reatsu cacher de Fenrir. Zebra était un expert pour détecter le reatsu, même celui d'un nourrisson à des dizaines de kilomètre il le sent. Avec lui, même cacher son énergie ne servais à rien. C'est pourquoi il ouvrait la marche, pistant l'énergie du loup. Pendant leur marche, le plus petit repensé au garçon qui les mènerait sans doute à la victoire. Même si leurs adversaires étaient redoutable et plus fort que lui, il trouverait le moyen de l'emporter. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'il l'avait vaincu. Peu importe combien de fois il tombe, il se relèvera toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sa détermination à protéger les sien était sa plus grande force. Et il avait ce don d'attiré autour de lui plusieurs personne, même eux les arrancar. Les shinigami et les hollow s'affronter depuis des temps immémoriaux et pourtant, les voilà aujourd'hui à s'allier avec l'un d'eux pour combattre côte-à-côte. Lui-même avait essayé de le tuer mais maintenant, il désirait simplement le servir et lui offrir sa force.

Je venais de m'arrêter une nouvelle fois, épuiser de mon entrainement. Le soleil allait bientôt commencer à descendre. Fenrir n'avais plus quitté le lac depuis qu'il était rentré. Je me demande bien ce qui a bien pût se passer dans la forêt. Soudain je le vois lever la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il sort enfin de l'eau et se secoue pour se sécher, avant de reprendre la route vers la forêt au pas de courses.

Soi Fon : Eh Fenrir, ou est-ce que tu vas encore ?

Je tente de me lever mais retombe au sol, mes jambes me supportant plus. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je pense que l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai les jambes en miettes et mes poignets me font souffrir le martyr. Il disparait dans la forêt une nouvelle fois.

Fenrir courrait à toute vitesse vers les nouvelles venues, comprenant pourquoi ils étaient là. Même en restant ici, il était au courant de tout ce qui se passer dans les différents mondes. Il finit par atteindre une petite clairière isolé, s'asseyant et attendant les arrivants. Ils finirent par se montrer, sortant d'entre les arbres. Il reconnut le premier mais le géant était inconnu. Sans doute l'un des nouveaux née arrancar. Une fois en face du loup, les deux personnes s'inclinèrent devant lui un genou à terre et inclinèrent la tête. Fenrir hocha la tête à son tour avant de se redresser, invitant ses invités ç faire de même. Le plus petit garder un genou au sol, tandis que le géant se leva. Ce fût le petit qui prit la parole.

? : C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Fenrir-sama. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Voici mon partenaire Zebra.

Zebra : Ravie de vous rencontrer.

? : Quant à moi, je m'appelle…

Fenrir : Je sais qui tu es. Et je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans mon domaine. Les amis d'Ichigo sont les bienvenues ici.

Le plus petit inclina à nouveau la tête avant de se relever et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

? : Nous venons en émissaire au nom de Neliel-sama. Nous venons demander une alliance entre vous et les arrancar pour lutter contre la rébellion. Nous désirons mettre notre force et nos pouvoirs au service de Kurosaki Ichigo. Et si vous accepter aussi de vous allier à nous, nous mettrons également notre force à votre service.

Fenrir garda le silence pendant un instant. Il savait qu'une alliance allé tôt ou tard être demandé entre hueco mundo et son domaine. Ils avaient déjà décidé d'aider et de servir Ichigo, un shinigami. Et maintenant une alliance entre lui, le maître de ses lieux et les arrancars et hollow du hueco mundo. Il c'était préparé à l'idée, mais l'entendre de vive voix était encore plus surprenant. Un sourire se désigna sur son visage, fixant les émissaires.

Fenrir : Considéré que dès aujourd'hui, le hueco mundo pourra compter sur mon soutien en cas d'attaque. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous si nous somme attaquer.

? : Évidemment. Dorénavant, Votre domaine sera sous la garde du hueco mundo. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour empêcher des intrus de venir troubler la paix de cet endroit.

Fenrir leva la tête vers le ciel, perdu dans ces pensées. Une grande chaleur commença à naitre dans tout son être et son âme.

 _ **Fenrir : Finalement, nous y sommes. Mon plus grand rêve commence à se mettre en marche. Et tout ça, c'est à toi que je le doit. Ichigo. Grâce à toi, Une paix durable pourrait bien commencer à naître entre nos différents mondes.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Première attaque…**_

Fenrir était toujours en compagnie des deux arrancar venue conclure une alliance. La nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber quand soudain, le reatsu d'Ichigo commence à changer. Il grandissait légèrement avant de revenir à la normal. Les 2 arrancar regarder dans la direction de la clairière ou ce dernier dormait tandis que Fenrir sourit.

 _ **Fenrir : Il se réveil avec 3 heures d'avance. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Ichigo.**_

Fenrir se redresse sur ses pattes, avant de faire un signe aux arrancar. Il s'élance alors pour retourner au camp, laissant ses nouveaux amis dans la petite clairière. Zebra commence à avancer à la suite de Fenrir.

? : Où va tu Zebra, notre mission est terminer ?!

Zebra : allez soit pas aussi coincé mon pote, allons jeter un coup d'œil. Il me tarde de voir à quoi il ressemble !

Sans même attendre une réponse de son partenaire, il se mit à courir s'engouffrant entre les arbres. Très vite, son partenaire ne le voyait déjà plus. Il soupira avant de se tenir l'arrête de son nez, apparemment agacé de son comportant immature. Mais après tout, c'était encore qu'un enfant. Il marcha alors calmement les mains dans les poches à la suite de son compagnon. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais, il avait lui aussi envie de voir Ichigo après 2 ans.

Je sens l'herbe sous moi, l'air sur mon visage. La douleur dans mon corps à entièrement disparu. Je me suis réveiller mais je ne suis pas encore capable de me relever. Il me faudra 5 minutes maintenant, pour pouvoir bouger. Lorsque la goutte de lune à finit de faire effet, le corps doit retrouver ses fonctions. J'entends quelqu'un marcher lentement à côté de moi, haletant à plein poumon. Au son de sa respiration, je comprends que cette personne sort d'un grand effort physique. Je l'entends pester de son mal aux poignets et reconnais sa voix. Malgré que je ne puisse pas bouger, je sens que je souris. Il semblerait que Soi fon n'a pas chômé durant mon sommeil, elle a dû s'entrainer non-stop. Je l'entends s'assoir à côté de moi, elle n'a pas encore dû remarquer que je me réveiller. Je commence à pouvoir bouger légèrement mes doigts, bientôt je pourrais enfin me lever. Et soudain, je me mets à repenser à mon combat contre cet homme. En particulier à son attaque, la taillade céleste. Avec tout ce qui c'est passer, je n'ai même pas demandé à Gin comment il avait pût contrer son attaque. J'essaie de comprendre sa technique, revoyant les fois où il l'avait utilisé. J'avais beau chercher, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. A force de réfléchir, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais déjà assis. Je m'étais un peu redresser, mes yeux toujours fermé, plongé dans mes pensées. J'entendais des bruits à côté de moi, sans comprendre ce que c'était. En écoutant bien, j'entends quelqu'un me parler. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle disait. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux et tourne la tête vers les voix, voyant Soi Fon tourner vers moi. Elle avait les sourcils froncé et haussé la voix, apparemment en colère. Je la regarde, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi était-elle en colère ?

Soi Fon : Non mais tu vas me répondre Kurosaki ? Allo la terre, ici la lune !

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comprennant pas pourquoi elle me gueuler dessus comme ça. Après tout, je venais de dormir toute une journée. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me faire engueuler, j'ai rien fait.

Ichigo : Pourquoi tu cri, je ne suis pas sourd. ?!

Je vois une veines sur son front apparaitre et palpiter dangereusement. Elle lève son poing et finit par me frapper derrière la tête.

Ichigo : AIEEE, non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

Soi Fon : Sa t'apprendra à pas me répondre quand je te parle ! Sa fait 5 minutes que tu t'es redresser et que j'essaie de te parler !

Ichigo : De un, ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper demi-portion ! Et de deux, j'étais encore dans les vapes alors pas la peine d'hurler ce n'est pas ma…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir, que je me prends un second coup mais cette fois dans le visage. Elle à manquer de peu de me casser le nez. Je me tiens le visage d'une main dans la douleur, l'entendant pester en tenant son poignet. Elle c'était également faite mal en me frappant, ce qui me fait aussitôt rire.

Ichigo : Tu la pas voler celui-là, sa t'apprendra à me frapper sans raison. J'te jure…

Soi fon : La prochaine fois tu m'appelle demi-portion, je te tue Kurosaki !

Je me gratte l'intérieur de l'oreille en tournant la tête.

Ichigo : bon sang, je me réveil et j'entends brailler. Je ferais peut-être mieux de me rendormir tiens.

Soi Fon : Ah oui, Dans ce cas je vais t'y aider Kuro…

Soudain, l'air autour de nous se figea. De puissant reatsu commencé à se faire sentir. Je me lève d'un bon, levant la tête vers la source des reatsu. Soi Fon fît pareil mais étouffa un cri, retombant un genou au sol. Elle se tenait un de ses mollets, son entraînement l'avait trop affaibli. Je tourne la tête vers elle, m'accroupissant devant elle.

Soi Fon : Et merde ! Je n'arrive pas à tenir debout, ça pouvait pas tomber plus mal !

Elle essaie à nouveau mais la retiens en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Ichigo : Tu n'es pas en état Soi Fon. Reste là, je vais m'en occupé !

Je penser les intercepté mais en vain, un portail s'ouvrit dans le ciel. Une troupe de 10 soldats apparut dans le ciel. Ils porter tous le même uniforme que les soldats de la rébellion qu'on avait affrontée il y a quelque jour. Seul leur yeux était visible dans leur uniforme de ninja, tous une épée accroché dans le dos. L'un d'eux, sans doute le chef, avança un peu et nous regarde.

Ryu : Mon nom est Ryu et sur ordre de notre maître, nous somme venue prendre vos vies. Cela n'a rien de personnel, sachez-le !

Le dénommé Ryu avait le même uniforme que les soldats, sauf qu'il ne porter pas de masque. Les soldats dégainèrent aussitôt leur sabre, tandis que je récupère Masamune que j'accroche à ma ceinture et garde Zangetsu en main.

Ichigo : Je serais votre adversaire dans ce cas !

Je me mets en garde et commence la libération de zangetsu.

Ichigo : Tranche mon ennemie, Zangetsu !

Une lumière aveuglante englobe le terrain, avant de placer la forme libérer de zangetsu sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête vers mes adversaires, leur faisant signe d'approcher. Soi fon n'était pas en état de bouger, mais même en restant immobile, elle pouvait se défendre. Elle avait déjà dégainé son sabre, toujours un genou au sol. Je pourrais rentrer dans le tas en l'air, mais Soi Fon serait une cible facile. Je devais donc les attiré et les éliminer en un coup. Discrètement, je commencer à emmagasiné mon énergie dans la lame de Zangetsu. Lorsque les soldats se mirent en garde prés à approcher, une voix se fit entendre.

Zebra : Eh bien, on dirait qu'une petite sauterie s'est mise en place. Sa vous dérange pas si on s'incruste à votre petite fête ?

Je tourne la tête et vu 2 arrancar. Celui qui avait pris la parole était énorme et le second…

Ichigo : C'est…c'est impossible…tu es mort !

Au côté du géant se tenais un homme qui m'avait tué. Sans l'aide de Shiro, je serais mort aujourd'hui. L'ancien 4ème espada d'Aizen…Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, me fixant d'un visage vide de toute émotion. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. D'un côté la rébellion et de l'autre…l'un des hommes les plus puissant et dangereux que j'ai jamais connu. Soi Fon était inquiète également. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme contre un arrancar. Je m'apprêter à ouvrir la bouche mais Ulquiorra me devança.

Ulquiorra : Ca faisait longtemps, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Zebra : Voilà donc le fameux héros de la guerre de l'hiver. Celui qui à tuer cette raclure d'Aizen. Je l'imaginer plus grand.

Ichigo : Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vous faite la ? Et pourquoi tu es vivant Ulquiorra ? Je t'ai vu mourir !

J'étais très inquiet. Même après mon entraînement, lutter contre 2 arrancar et la rébellion allait être très difficile. Et Fenrir qui n'était pas là.

Ryu : Je suis désoler de vous déranger durant vos retrouvaille, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Ryu dégaina son sabre à son tour, me fixant. Il regarde ensuite les arrancar qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Et quand il se rua sur moi, le géant apparu à ses côtés avec un sourire digne d'un Kenpachi en combat. Il envoya un bala noir contre Ryu, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Il se tourna ensuite vers les soldats, faisant craquer ses doigts toujours souriant comme un maniaque.

Zebra : Alors mes agneaux, qui veut commencer ?

Dire que j'étais surpris était un très large euphémisme. Un arrancar venait de botter le cul d'un membre de la rébellion qui venait pour nous tuer. Puis soudain je repensai aux paroles de Nel, sur les autres qui combattraient la rébellion…et sur le fait que je serais très surpris. Je tourne la tête vers Ulquiorra, qui se diriger tranquillement vers moi et Soi fon. Je me tourne face à lui, zangetsu pointer vers lui. Une fois en face de la pointe de mon sabre, il me dévisagea et me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Il prit enfin la parole.

Ulquiorra : Inutile de pointer ton arme sur moi, Ichigo-sama. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

 _ **Ichigo : Non mais c'est une blague ? Eux, m'aider ? Et j'ai rêvé ou il ma appeler…Ichigo-SAMA ?**_

Ichigo : C'est quoi c'est connerie ? Si c'est un piège…

Ulquiorra se mit à genoux devant moi, inclinant la tête. J'étais sur le point de brailler ma surprise mais il prit la parole.

Ulquiorra : Suite à notre combat, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé. J'étais trop blesser pour survivre, j'allais mourir. J'ai ensuite entendu la nouvelle. Kurosaki Ichigo avait terrassé Aizen. J'ai ensuite repensé à tout ce qui était arrivé, et à tes paroles. Tu protégé tes amis de toute tes forces et tu à même protéger une arrancar. Toi un shinigami, avait sauvé un hollow. Puis Neliel-sama m'a trouvé et soigner. J'ai survécu grâce à elle puis ma demandé ce que je voulais faire

Il relève la tête vers moi, son visage ne montrant toujours aucune expression.

Ulquiorra : Aizen à trahie Tia Hallibel, à trahie tous ceux qui l'avais servie. C'est pourquoi j'ai réfléchie et j'ai trouvé la voie que j'allais suivre. Tout comme Neliel-sama à dit, hueco mundo va t'assister durant la lutte contre la rébellion.

Ichigo : J'en conclu que tu es la sur ses ordres ?

Ulquiorra : En effet, mais pas uniquement. J'étais présent durant le combat contre Rokuro, j'ai assisté à ta démonstration de force et de ta volonté à protéger les tiens. A ce moment-là, j'ai décidé de ma route. Dès aujourd'hui moi, Ulquiorra Schiffer, rentre à ton service. Tu peux disposer de ma force comme bon te semble, Ichigo-sama.

Ichigo : …QUOI ?!

Un bruit de craquement me fit sortir de ma torpeur, et lève la tête vers le bruit. Ulquiorra se relève et regarde son partenaire. Déjà 4 soldats de la rébellion était mort, gisant au sol sans vie. Un cinquième venais de se faire briser la nuque. Il souriait toujours, tandis que les 5 autres membres venaient de l'encercler. Ryu ne c'était toujours pas relever pour le moment, on l'entendait juste tousser.

Zebra : Eh boss, ça t'ennuie pas que je m'occupe de tous ceux-là aussi ?

Ulquiorra : Tu as déjà commencé, mon avis ne t'importe pas vraiment Zebra.

Zebra : Je demander juste par politesse, allez on reprend mes agneaux !

Ryu commence à se relever, regardant ses hommes encercler l'arrancar. J'étais de dos et ne l'avais pas vu se relever. J'étais trop concentrer sur le combat en l'air pour ça, mais Soi Fon me sortit de mes pensées.

Soi Fon : Reste concentré Ichigo, l'autre vient de se relever.

Je me tourne et le vois marcher vers nous, sabre en main. Le bala de Zebra lui avait déchiré la moitié de sa tenue sur le haut, toute la partie droite de son corps était bruler. Je me mets en garde mais Ulquiorra se mit entre lui et nous.

Ulquiorra : Laisse le moi, contente toi de protéger ton amie. Nous allons nous charger d'eux.

J'étais encore surpris de ses nouvelles informations. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'avoir Ulquiorra dans son camp, était un puissant atout. Sa force et sa vitesse faisait de lui un redoutable combattant.

Ichigo : Entendu. Je te laisse t'en occuper.

Ulquiorra : A tes ordres.

Ulquiorra se mit à avancer vers son adversaire, les mains toujours dans les poches. Je reste debout aux côté de soi Fon, quand elle prit la parole.

Soi Fon : Eh bien, tu as le don d'amener de bien étrange personne Ichigo. Voilà maintenant que l'ancienne espada se met à ton service, on aura tout vue. Après ça, rien pourra me choquer je crois.

Ichigo : Je pense comme toi en fait.

On se regarde et malgré la gravité de la situation, on se mit à rire légèrement. Je relève la tête pour regarder la batail dans le ciel. Zebra était encore entouré des 5 combattants, qui l'attaquer mais n'arrivé par à percer son hierro. Il se tenait immobile, sans riposter. J'avais l'impression de voir Kenpachi maintenant. Si les deux se rencontrer, sa risquer de faire des étincelles. Il bloqua le sabre d'un attaquant avec sa main, le bloquant face à lui.

Zebra : Tu préfères bien cuit ou saignant la cuisson ?

Il pointe son poing devant l'estomac du combattant tenu immobile, avant de se prendre un bala de plein fouet. Contrairement aux autres balas classiques, celui-ci n'était pas uniquement qu'une décharge de reatsu concentré. Zebra avait combiné l'élément de son zanpakuto à sa propre énergie spirituelle. Du coup, le bala était aussi brulant que des flammes. Le bala transperce aussitôt son opposant, les côté du trou formé était entièrement bruler. Le ninja tomba au sol sans vie, un trou énorme dans le corps. Zebra lécha ses lèvres, fixant ses adversaires.

Zebra : Vous n'êtes que du menu fretin, vous commencer à m'ennuyer.

Sur ordre d'un des opposants, les 4 se ruèrent sur lui en même temps. Quand ils étaient prêt à frapper et assez près de lui, Zebra fît exploser son reatsu. L'énergie spirituelle qui émana de lui à cette instant, était rouge vif. Une sorte de bouclier venait de l'englober entièrement et lorsque les sabres des ninjas entrèrent dans la sphère autour de lui, les sabres se mirent aussitôt à fondre instantanément. Deux d'entre eux avaient eu aussi leur main calciné, et hurler de douleur.

Zebra : J'en ai assez, vous ne m'amuser plus. Adieu.

La sphère autour de l'arrancar grossis aussitôt et avant qu'ils puissent s'échapper, les 4 ninjas furent aspirés par la sphère de flamme. Des hurlements d'agonie se firent entendre, calcinant jusqu'à leurs os. Il ne rester plus rien de leur présence ici, à part quelques cendres qui furent emporter par le vent. Il se gratta l'oreille, un air ennuyer sur son visage. Plus je le regarder et plus j'avais l'impression de voir Kenpachi.

Zebra : Bon sang. Moi qui penser m'amuser un peut, c'est rapper.

Il redescendit au sol à côté de nous, et me fixe de toute sa hauteur. Il tend ensuite sa main avant de me sourire.

Zebra : Ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Kurosaki Ichigo, mon nom est Zebra Oga.

Ichigo : E. Enchanté, voici mon amie le capitaine Soi Fon de la 2ème division.

Je lui sers la main et grimace aussitôt. En me la serrant, il manque de peu de ma la broyer, j'entends mes os craquer avant qu'il regarde Soi Fon.

Zebra : Ravie de vous rencontrer également, capitaine.

Soi Fon : De même.

Une explosion nous fit tourner la tête. Ryu venais de se faire repousser, tenant son sabre bien droit face à lui à deux mains. Ulquiorra n'avais pas sortie ses mains de ses poches, se contentent de le repoussé avec ses pieds. Ryu commencé à transpirer et haleter tandis qu'Ulquiorra rester fidèle à lui-même.

Ryu : Bon sang, je ne savais pas que les arrancar étaient aussi puissant. Je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu.

Il prit bien appuie sur ses pieds, tenant son sabre toujours à deux mains. Il concentra son reatsu dans ses mains et dans ses pieds. Il disparut et réapparut derrière Ulquiorra en une fraction de seconde. Sa vitesse avais triplé par rapport au début, mais ce n'était pas assez pour contrer l'arrancar. Ulquiorra basculant en avant vers le sol, sa jambe gauche se leva alors pour parer le coup de sabre. Il fixer le sol, se contentant de maintenir la position pendant que son adversaire disparut à nouveau. Ce dernier avait sauté et retomber à toute vitesse vers le sol, sabre prés à frapper levé au-dessus de sa tête. Ulquiorra se redresse et sort enfin une de ses mains. Le coup de sabre était extrêmement puissant, mais pas assez. Le coup fût bloqué par 2 doigts d'Ulquiorra, qui vient de stopper et coincer la lame entre deux de ses doigts. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à mettre entraîner pendant 2 ans. Il tira la lame vers lui, entrainant Ryu dans sa course. Il lâche enfin la lame et pointe son poing vers son adversaire, envoyant un bala fulgurant vers lui. Ryu n'a même pas le temps de crié, que j'entends quelques-uns de ses os se brisé d'ici. Il s'écroule une dizaine de mètre plus loin, le corps plié de manière improbable. Sa colonne à était brisé à l'impact, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il était mort. Il remit sa main dans sa poche et revient vers nous. En le regardant approcher, je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé de l'avoir dans notre camp. Zebra riais aux éclats tandis que Soi Fon était choquer de ce qui était arrivé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ulquiorra combattre, et c'est sûr que ça surprend. Son calme et son sang-froid combiné à sa puissance le rend vraiment terrifiant. Quand il arriva vers nous, une nouvelle pression spirituelle se fît ressentir. Beaucoup plus puissante, bien plus écrasante…et beaucoup trop familière. Je voyais le visage de soi Fon se transformer en une grimace tandis que j'avais des sueurs froides.

Rokuro : *Tousse* *Tousse* Eh bien, quelle réunion impressionnante. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez eu aucun mal à vaincre ceux-là.

Je lève la tête avec Soi Fon, voyant notre pire ennemie sortir d'un portail. Le démon Rokuro venait d'arriver, ses blessures guéries. Seul son bras manquant n'avais pas était guérie. Il nous regarder calmement, dévisageant chacun d'entre nous. Sa puissance était complètement retrouver.

Ichigo : Sa craint la.

Soi fon : Bon sang, pas lui.

Ulquiorra et Zebra se mirent entre lui en l'air et nous. Ulquiorra dévisagé cette homme tandis que Zebra craquer ses mains. Savoir qu'ils allaient nous aider contre lui était un vraie soulagement. Sans attendre, je prends Soi Fon dans mes bras et utilise le shunpo pour m'éloigner. Je la dépose près du lac et sans attendre sa réponse revient, me plaçant aux côté des arrancar. C'était triste à dire mais dans son état, Soi Fon ferais que nous gêner. Elle le savait, pour ça que je l'entendais pester et frapper le sol du poing. Zangetsu était sur mon épaule, tandis que de l'autre main je dégaine Masamune. Ulquiorra sort ses mains et dégaine immédiatement son zanpakuto. Zebra fît pareil et bientôt, Rokuro fît la même chose. Le combat allez être terrible, je ne penser pas l'affronter si vite.

Ulquiorra : Rokuro hein ? Tu à envahie notre monde et tuer bon nombre d'entre nous. Aujourd'hui, tu mourras en leur nom.

Zebra : Enfin un adversaire de taille, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Ichigo : Faite très attention, il utilise des techniques rapide et mortel.

Rokuro n'avait pas bougé, continuant à nous regarder. Son visage calme et serein montré une grande confiance en lui. Il descendit du ciel, atterrissant doucement face à nous.

Rokuro : Sur ordre de mon maître, je suis venue prendre ta tête KUrosaki Ichigo. Une fois que je t'aurais tué, Masamune seras à nous.

Ichigo : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous voulez Masamune ?

Rokuro : Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Ulquiorra fît deux pas en avant avec Zebra, me trouvant entre eux et en retrait. Ulquiorra se mit en garde, Zebra tenant son zanpakuto sur l'épaule.

Zebra : Désoler mais si tu veux le tuer, tu devras piétiner d'abord nos cadavres.

Lorsque le combat allez commencer, une voix impériale et grave se fit entendre dans toute la clairière. Au son de sa voix, la nature elle-même cessa de bouger. Les arbres ne faisait plus de bruit, les animaux c'était arrêter de faire du bruit, le vent avait cessé de souffler.

Fenrir : Tu n'es pas le bienvenue en c'est lieux Oni, je te prierais donc de partir sur le champ. !

Je vis Fenrir debout sur ses pattes, surplombant la zone sur la falaise d'où la cascade s'écouler. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix aussi…puissante et majestueuse. Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, ses yeux et son visage montré une profonde colère. Rokuro regardé à présent Fenrir, se tournant pour lui faire face. Fenrir bondi, traversant d'un bond toute la clairière et atterrissant entre nous et Rokuro.

Fenrir : Ne me force pas à me répéter, gamin !

Rokuro : Le grand Fenrir en personne qui vient m'accueillir, quel honneur.

Fenrir fît éclater son reatsu sans prévenir, faisant vibrer l'air ambiant. Je n'avais jamais ressentie par énergie, le commandant lui-même aurait était écraser. Je finis par poser un genou au sol sous la pression, tout comme le reste autour de moi. Soi Fon avait du mal à tenir et s'écroule au sol à cause de la douleur, fixant la zone. Rokuro lui, arrivé à tenir même si je voyais ses jambes trembler un peu sous la pression. Bien que le reatsu fût inimaginable, il était si pur. Il était complètement différent de tout ce que j'ai pût ressentir jusqu'à présent.

Fenrir : Ne prend pas tes grands air avec moi morveux, dois je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ? Non seulement tu viens ici sans y être inviter mais en plus tu attaques mes invités ?! Et pour couronner le tout, tu oses me manquer de respect…Je vais devoir te rappeler ou est ta place.

Suite à ses paroles, Rokuro soupira et rengaine son sabre.

Rokuro : Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Il se tourne face à moi et claque des doigts ouvrant un portail spirituel derrière lui.

Rokuro : Fenrir ne seras pas toujours là pour te protéger Kurosaki Ichigo. Le moment venue, je prendrais ta vie. C'est une promesse.

Il finit par s'engouffrer dans le portail, nous laissant à nouveau seul dans le domaine. Fenrir fît aussitôt disparaitre son reatsu, nous laissant ainsi nous redresser. Avant même que je puisse parler, Fenrir bondit à nouveau vers la forêt et s'y engouffre. Je le regarder partir, me demandant pour la première fois…

 _ **Ichigo : Qui est tu vraiment…Fenrir ?**_

Je me tourne alors vers les arrancar, les voyant ranger leur sabre.

Zebra : Tch, moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu.

Ulquiorra : Arrête Zebra, c'est mieux ainsi.

J'avance vers eux, soulager que personne n'ait était blesser.

Ichigo : Alors, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Ulquiorra : Notre mission est terminer, nous allons rentrer à hueco mundo.

Zebra : De quoi est-ce que tu parles boss ? La rébellion a déjà attaquer une fois, nous devons rester ici pour assurer la garde de l'endroit.

Ulquiorra : fenrir assure déjà la garde, et je doute qu'ils reviennent de sitôt.

Zebra : soit pas aussi coincé, boss.

Il passe alors son bras autour de mes épaules, me tapotant en rigolant.

Zebra : On reste là, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

Je ris un peu nerveusement. Ce Zebra était vraiment étrange tandis que je vois Ulquiorra se pincer l'arrête de son nez. Apparemment, le géant est sous ses ordres mais n'en tient pas compte.

Ichigo : Tu sais, ça me dérange pas que vous restiez là. Après tout, sa permettra de mieux se connaitre non ?

L'arrancar à la peau pale me regarde avant de faire un signe de tête.

Ulquiorra : Comme tu voudras.

Zebra : YES !

Il me frappe plusieurs fois dans le dos, riant aux éclats. Je sens que je pourrais vite le regretter en fait. Je quitte leur compagnie, les laissant informer Nel de leur mission. Je rejoins Soi Fon qui était assise à présent, m'asseyant à ses côtés. On regarder Ulquiorra faire son rapport via un portail spirituelle, sentant quand même son inquiétude.

Ichigo : tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ?

Soi Fon : Ce sont des arrancar Ichigo, comment leur faire confiance ?

Ichigo : Nel à confiance en eux, sinon elle ne les aurait pas envoyés ici. Et c'est une raison qui me suffit.

Soi Fon : Tu fais confiance trop facilement, un jour sa pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Ichigo : Peut-être…alors prions pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Et puis, les avoir dans notre camp pourra être que bénéfique.

Soi Fon : A tu penser à la réaction qu'aura le commandant quand il apprendra qu'un de ses capitaines, c'est lier d'amitié avec des arrancar ?

Soudain, je me crispe d'un coup. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Des sueurs froides commencé à couler le long de mon dos, imaginant le commandant. Je déglutis difficilement, et dit d'une voix tremblante.

Ichigo : Je suis très très mal barrer.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Reprise de l'entrainement…**_

C'était le lendemain de l'arrivée des nouveaux venues. Le soleil venait de se lever et Ichigo était déjà debout, laissant les arrancar dormir. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, les deux arrancar c'était montré assez…sociale. J'étais très inquiète, gardant constamment un œil sur eux. Même après ce qu'Ichigo m'a dit, je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance. Bon certes ils nous avaient aidés, mais quand même…c'était des hollow. Cette Ulquiorra ne parler presque pas, mais suivais toujours chaque gestes d'Ichigo. Ça avait le don de m'énerver, pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrêter pas de le suivre ? Cherchait-il un moment d'inattention de ce dernier pour le tuer, c'était une hypothèse. Mais ce crétin ne se méfiait même pas un peut, il aurait pu se faire tuer déjà une bonne dizaine de fois depuis hier. Sans parler de son partenaire, le géant Zebra. Sans déconner, ce type était en admiration totale d'Ichigo. Il buvait la moindre de ces paroles, on dirait un vrai gosse. Il demander sans cesse de lui raconter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, même le combat contre Aizen. Il voulait des détails. Entre un qui le suivait partout et l'autre qu'il le harceler de question, le pauvre Ichigo avait du mal à suivre. Certes sa faisait que depuis hier soir, mais la suite pourrait être inquiétant. Ichigo m'avait soigné mes blessures de mon entraînement, pouvant le reprendre aujourd'hui. Je m'étais réveillé peu de temps après lui, et me contenter pour le moment de le regarder s'entrainer. J'étais encore allonger, mais mes yeux étaient bien ouverts. Il c'était lever il y a une heure et a peine levé, qu'il c'était mis au travail. Je pouvais deviner facilement que les quelques jours sans pouvoir s'entrainer avait dû le frustrer. Il était près du lac, en train de faire quelques enchainements au corps-à-corps dans le vide. Enchainement des combos assez basique mais plus le temps passer, et plus ils devenaient complexe. Il bouger de manière lente, calculant chaque mouvement. Il faisait le minimum de mouvement possible tout en faisant des coups qui pourraient blesser lourdement son adversaire. Je le regarder depuis déjà 30 minutes, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je le faisais. J'étais comme fasciné par ses mouvements, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ils étaient si fluides et pourtant, ils dégageaient bel et bien une envie de frapper lourdement. Je commence à remarquer que ses mouvements commencent à s'accélérer. Reprenant les bases du début mais plus rapidement. Bien que ce fût le matin, il faisait déjà assez chaud. Son visage était couvert et luisant de sueur dû aux efforts répéter. Rapidement, je sentis mes joues chauffer en le regardant.

 _ **Soi Fon : non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis quelques temps déjà, je me sens…bizarre. Et c'est uniquement lorsque je suis près de lui. Il arrive à briser mes défense si facilement, que sa commencer à en devenir effrayant. Bon sang, je suis la chef des forces spéciale. Je ne devrais pas être aussi vulnérable.**_

Il finit de faire ses enchainements, s'essuyant le front. Je le vit alors retiré le haut de sa tenue, qui pendais maintenant de chaque côté de lui. Je me sentis rougir encore plus à la vue de son corps. Il était vraiment bien tailler, surtout pour un jeune de son âge. Et très vite, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit, que je balayais tout aussi vite.

 _ **Soi fon : La vache, je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bien formé…..NON MAIS JE DELIRE MOI ! Est-ce que ça pourrait être… ?**_

JE repense aussitôt à la discussion que j'avais eue avec lady Yoruhichi et au temps que j'ai passé avec ce garçon. Et d'un coup, la réalité commencer à me frapper de plein fouet.

 _ **Soi Fon : Impossible…Je serais…amoureuse ?**_

A ses pensé, j'avais l'impression que tout apparaissait sous un nouveaux jour. Je souriais plus souvent à ses côtés. Je parler plus que j'en avais l'habitude. J'avais la sensation que, à ses côtés, le monde autour pouvait s'écrouler sans m'atteindre. Et je repense à la déclaration de Gifca quand il avait dit que j'étais sa petite amie. Certes au début j'étais furieuse, mais j'avais aussi eu une pointe d'amertume quand Ichigo avait rectifié rapidement. Je n'y avais pas repensé, mais maintenant…j'en étais sûr. Mais comment moi, la chef de l'omnitsukido, censé être froide et meurtrière…pourrais aimer un garçon comme lui ? C'était impensable. Jamais au cours de ma longue vie, je n'avais éprouvé de l'amour. Certes j'aimais et respecter lady Yoruhichi, mais c'était comme une grande sœur. Jamais j'aurais pût penser une seconde que…je pourrais tomber amoureuse. Mes penser furent briser quand quelqu'un se leva derrière moi. Bientôt, j'aperçue Ulquiorra se lever. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se diriger vers Ichigo…encore. Ichigo avait repris ses échauffements, frappant dans le vide puis se stoppa. Il venait de remarquer l'arrancar venir vers lui. J'étais trop loin pour entendre de quoi il parler mais, j'ai rapidement eut ma réponse. L'homme à la peau pale se mit face à Ichigo tandis que ce dernier se mit en garde. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de s'entrainer. J'entendis un gros bruit pas loin de moi, ainsi que le sol trembler un peu. Je tourne la tête aussitôt, et aperçoit Zebra assis à côté de moi en souriant.

Zebra : Tu devrais te lever capitaine, tu pourras mieux assister au combat.

Il regarder fasciné les deux combattants, tandis que je suivis son conseil et m'assoit à mon tour.

Zebra : Le patron est très puissant, il s'est bien entrainer et sa force surpasse de loin à présent les restes des arrancar. Neliel-sama comprise. Mais malgré sa, il a décidé de se mettre au service d'Ichigo. J'ai hâte de voir leur combat héhé !

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de regarder vers le lac. Ulquiora n'avais sortie qu'une seule main, tandis qu'Ichigo fixer son adversaire. Avec Zebra, on c'était un peut rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

Ichigo : Une seule ? Soit tu me sous-estime soit tu te surestime Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra : Approche, je vais devenir ton partenaire d'entraînement pour le moment.

Ichigo sourit avant de courir vers l'arrancar. Ce dernier ne bouger pas, l'attendant calmement. Une fois en face de son adversaire, les premiers coups furent échangés. Ichigo attaqué rapidement, enchainant pieds et poings. Il tenter de faire reculer son adversaire mais ce dernier ne bouger pas, utilisant sa seul main pour bloquer chaque coup. Plus Ichigo accélérais, plus le bras d'Ulquiorra parer chaque coups plus rapidement. Après avoir dévié un coup de poing à son visage, il donna un coup du revers du poing au visage du garçon. Il tente de parer avec un bras, ce qu'il réussit mais fût vite bloquer. Son bras était plier à côté de son visage, ayant parrer avec succés le coup mais une grimace apparut sur son visage. On voyait d'ici son bras trembler comme une feuille suite au coup, démontrant la puissance de se simple coup. Ichigo sauta en arrière, remuant son bras et serrant le poing plusieurs fois.

Ichigo : Bordel, ta force à au moins doublé depuis notre dernier comabt !

Ichigo souriait un peu nerveusement. Il m'avait raconté hier les détails de son combat contre l'ancienème espada. J'avais eu du mal à croire qu'un être de son gabarit, pouvait être aussi dangereux et puissant qu'il le disait. Mais en voyant le simple coup qu'il lui a lancé, je compris rapidement qu'il avait raison. Et je compris aussi pourquoi il disait qu'il valait mieux l'avoir avec nous que contre nous.

Ulquiorra : Te retiens pas, attaque moi de toute tes forces.

Ichigo : comme tu voudras, oublie pas que c'est toi qui la demander.

Il fît exploser son reatsu, reprenant sa garde. Zebra siffla à côté de moi, ses yeux plein d'admiration pour le shinigami.

Zebra : Oh ouais ! Il va y avoir du sport là, VAS-Y ICHIGO-ANIKI !

J'étais très surprise. Cette arrancar venez de l'appeler son frère ? J'aurais tout entendu. Je vis le visage d'Ichigo, qui riait bizarrement à la remarque. Mais fût sortie de sa torpeur par Ulquiorra, qui pointa son doigt face à lui. Un cero commencé à se former au bout de son doigt. Le cero était très puissant, presque autant qu'un gran ray cero. Il était de couleur vert clair et finit par exploser vers Ichigo. Le cero fila en un éclair sur lui et tandis sa main en face de lui. Lorsque le cero entra en contact, il fut aussitôt bloquer. Ichigo retenu le cero quelques secondes, avant de le dévier en l'air du bras…sans effort apparent. Il sourit en regardant son adversaire.

Ichigo : Lui aussi à doubler de puissance, qu'est-ce que se seras si tu utilises le gran ray cero ?!

Ulquiorra : Je me serais inquiété si tu n'avais pas était capable de le contrer.

Ichigo sourit, fixant son adversaire qui sortit alors sa seconde main. Zebra souriait tellement, qu'il pourrait mettre à l'amende Gin. Quant à moi, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il venait de dévié un cero de cette puissance à main nu. Plus je le regarder, plus j'avais du mal à imaginer que c'était la même personne qui avait attaqué la soul society il y a tout juste ans. Il se rua à nouveau sur son adversaire, recommencant à enchainer ses combos. Cette fois, Ulquiorra devait utiliser ses mains pour le contenir, ses pieds commencer à reculer se faisant trainer en arrière. UN instant après, Ichigo sauta en l'air et fit un coup de pied retourné. Il fut bloqué par une main de l'arrancar, avant de se faire tirer vers ce dernier. Il prépara aussitôt un bal et l'expédia dans le torse d'Ichigo mais ce dernier pivote sur lui-même, et réussit à éviter le coup. Il envoie alors un coup de pied marteau vers son adversaire, qui le bloque avec ses bras plié au-dessus de sa tête. Le choc était puissant et le sol sous Ulquiorra se fissura, créant un petit cratère sous lui. Les bras de l'arrancar tremblé un peu suite au coup, tandis qu'Ichigo souriait. Il retombe ensuite sur ses pieds mais avant de pouvoir enchainer, Ulquiorra utilisa le sonido et disparut. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le silence entouré le terrain. Ichigo chercher pendant un instant, puis ferma les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il faisait, quand soudain un bruit au-dessus de lui se fit entendre. Je relève la tête mais ne voit rien, quand j'entends un grand bruit retentir. Ulquiorra venais de réapparaitre dans le dos d'Ichigo, le frappant avec un bal mais le coup fût bloquer par ce dernier. Il avait coincé le poing de son adversaire avec une de ses mains, les yeux toujours fermer. En les rouvrant, il sourit et envoya dans les airs son adversaire. Il utilise ensuite le shunpo et réapparait au-dessus de l'arrancar, le frappant avec ses main jointe, abattant ses bras violemment sur le crane de son adversaire. Il atterrit violemment dans le lac, pendant qu'Ichigo regarder le lac guettant son adversaire. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passait, quand plusieurs choses sortirent de l'eau. Une pluie de bala jaillissait du lac, faisant pleuvoir leur rafale sur Ichigo. Il les esquiver comme il pouvait mais malheureusement, il se prit un dans l'épaule ce qui le déstabilisa. Il s'en prit un second dans l'estomac, crachant aussitôt du sang. Je repensais alors au combat contre Ryu et me souvint comment il était mort. Il avait reçu un bala de plein fouet dans le ventre et résultat, sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que plusieurs os de son corps avait était littéralement broyer en morceau. Je commencer à sérieusement m'inquiété, mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Les balas avaient cessé mais le bruit d'un sonido retentit derrière Ichigo. Blesser et déséquilibrer à cause des coups, il ne put pas contrer la suite. Il reçut un cero dans le dos, l'envoyant à son tour dans le lac. Un cri de douleur retentit dans la clairière, tandis que je me rue aussitôt et plonge dans le lac. Je retrouve Ichigo au fond, le dos grièvement bruler. Une haine énorme grandit en moi tandis que je le remonter à la surface. Une fois sortie, Zebra récupéra Ichigo et l'allonge sur le ventre. Avant même de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle, je sors et me rue sur l'arrancar, dégainant mon zanpakuto.

Soi Fon : Pique mon adversaire jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi !

Une fois Suzumebachi libérer, je fis exploser mon shunko et utilisa toute ma vitesse pour apparaitre derrière lui. Je m'apprête à le frapper mais mon coup fût arrêter par une main. J'étais tellement hors de moi, que je n'avais pas vu Ichigo venir vers nous.

Ichigo : Arrête Soi Fon !

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. Il avait reçu 2 bala de plein fouet suivis d'un cero d'une puissance monstrueuse dans le dos et pourtant, il était déjà debout entre mon ennemie et moi.

Soi Fon : LACHE MOI KUROSAKI, JE VAIS BUTER CETTE ENFOIRE !

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas à l'attaquer, il n'a rien fait de mal !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Ce monstre l'avait presque tué mais à part ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Soi Fon : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête Ichigo ?! Il ta presque tuer avec son cero ! Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un hollow ! Dégage de mon chemin !

Ichigo : S'il avait vraiment voulue me tuer, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait utilisé un gran ray cero à pleine puissance plutôt qu'un simple cero ?

Sa voix était calme et posé malgré ce qui se passer, et tourne la tête vers lui. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il n'avait aucune colère ou haine envers l'arrancar. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il venait de marquer un point. J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge et il relâcha ma main.

Ichigo : Ne t'inquiète pas Soi Fon. J'ai confiance en lui et on faisait que s'entraîner. Et pour être honnête…j'ai eu plus de blessure et de douleur en m'entrainant avec toi.

Il se mit à rire tandis que je me sentis rougir de gêne. Je sers mon point tandis qu'une veine palpita sur mon front et sans réfléchir…je le frappe de toute mes forces aux visages, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement contre la falaise.

Ichgio : AHHHHHHH OUILLE !

Il s'encastra dans la falaise tête la première, seule les pieds dépasser de la paroi rocheuse. Je vis ses pieds palpiter un peut, tandis que Zebra se mit à hurler de terreur en se tenant sa tête avec ses mains.

Zebra : AHHHHHH, ICHIGO-ANIKI ! Tiens bon, j'arriiiiiiive !

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la falaise et agrippe les pieds de son « Aniki ». Il tiré de toute ses forces plusieurs fois, criant que tout ira bien et qu'il allait le sortir de là. Je respirais lourdement, essayant de retrouver mon calme. Mes poings encore serré quand je vis Ulquiorra me regarder de son visage impassible.

Soi Fon : Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème, hollow ?

Ulquiorra : Je comprends ta méfiance mais je peux dire quel n'est pas justifiée. J'ai juré de protéger et de servir Ichigo-sama, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait attenter à sa vie.

Soi Fon : Tch, ça c'est toi qui le dis. Mais écoute-moi bien, hollow. Je vais te garder à l'œil, et au moindre geste suspect…

J'utilise le shunpo et réapparait derrière lui, suzumebachi toujours dans son shikai pointé sur sa gorge.

Soi Fon : Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer, et se seras même avec grand plaisir.

Je relâche ma prise, rengainant mon zanpakuto remis sous forme scellé. Au moment où je le range, j'entends un bruit bizarre derrière nous. Je me tourne et vois Zebra réussir à dégager Ichigo de la falaise, ce dernier s'écrase lourdement au sol et à moitié inconscient. Zebra le remarque et se met à hurler encore plus fort.

Zebra : AHHHHHH, ANIKI !

Il se place accroupie à côté de lui et l'agrippe par les épaules. D'un coup, il le secoue violemment dans tous les sens, de grosses larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux.

Zebra : Allez réveil toi, aniki ! Ne meurt pas, DEBOUT !

Il dégage une de ses mains, et la lève. Il se met à le baffer à plusieurs reprise sans ménagement, tellement fort que le bruit des claques résonne dans toute la clairière. La tête d'Ichigo est balancée dans tous les sens, tandis que je regarde la scène dépité. Soudain, On commence à entendre de puissant « AIE » à chaque claque. Zebra, dans sa folie, n'a pas remarqué qu'Ichigo gueuler de douleur à ses claques.

Ichigo : Ze *claque » AIE…Zebra arrête bon *claque* AIIIEEE… ARRÊTE SA TOUT DE *claque* AIIEE SUITE !

Zebra finit par entendre les plaintes de son ami, et le regarde toujours en larme.

Zebra : ANIKI !

Il se met à serrer Ichigo dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Tellement fort qu'en quelques secondes, le visage d'Ichigo passer par toute les couleurs cherchant de l'air.

Zebra : J'AI CRU TU T'ETAIT FRACASSER LE CRANE ICHIGO !

Ichigo : Peut….plus…..d'air…..de l'air….oh….maman, c'est toi ?...

La situation devenais alarmante, n'en revenant pas qu'un arrancar pouvait être aussi….stupide. Ulquiorra posa la main sur l'épaule du géant, gagnant son attention. Il pointa du doigt ensuite le visage violet d'Ichigo, en manque totale d'air. Je pouvais jurer que par moment, j'entendais même des bruits de broyage d'os. Zebra relâche aussitôt sa prise.

Zebra : AHHHHH, ANIKI ! TON ETAT EST PIRE QUE J'IMAGINER !

Apparemment, il ignorer totalement que c'était lui le responsable. Il s'apprêter à le « soigner » à coup de baffe mais Ulquiorra le stop. Au grand bonheur d'un Ichigo à moitié brisé en deux et en manque d'air, ce fût Ulquiorra qui commença à utiliser un sort de guérison. Quelques temps plus tard, après qu'Ulquiorra est soigné Ichigo et que Zebra ai arrêté de crier en voyant qu'il allait mieux, je me suis diriger plus loin faisant signe à Ichigo de me suivre. Je voyais de l'inquiétude dans son regard, sans doute qu'il penser que j'allais encore le frapper. Il finit par me rejoindre et je vis son pot de colle ambulant se lever, l'arrêtant aussitôt.

Soi Fon : Toi tu restes la, hollow !

Une fois qu'Ichigo m'ai rejoint, je nous éloigne des oreilles indiscrète. Sans me contrôler, je lui agrippe le col à deux mains et le plaques violemment à un arbre, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Soi Fon : C'est quoi ton problème, gamin ?! Ce sont des arrancar putain !

Il me regarder sans broncher, ne répondant même pas. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu que, j'avais loin d'en avoir terminé avec lui.

Soi Fon : J'avais raison de me méfier, ce type à failli te tuer bordel ! Dès que Fenrir reviens, je vais lui ordonner de dégager ses deux-là d'ici. Je veux plus les voir dans le coin sinon, je risque de perdre mon sang froid.

Ichigo : Il était loin de me tuer et on s'entraîner. Veut tu que je te rappel notre entrainement ? Et quand c'était Gifca mon entraineur, je subissais 100 fois pires que ça. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, ils ont aucune mauvaise intention.

Soi Fon : Et comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?

Ichigo : Je le sais, je le sens. C'est tout.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, complètement abasourdi par une telle annonce. Il le sent, c'est tout ? C'est une blague, je perdis à nouveau mon calme.

Soi Fon : Mais tu es complètement con ma parole Kurosaki ! C'est quoi cette connerie !

Ichigo : Calme-toi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils. Fenrir les a accueillis, je doute qu'il laisserait des ennemie errais librement ici.

Je devais reconnaitre qu'il marquer un point sur ce coup. Fenrir était loin de laisser n'importe qui ici, la preuve avec Rokuro.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon ami bordel, et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Certes je le considéré comme un ami…peut-être même plus…mais de là à lui dire ouvertement et droit dans les yeux ? Cela ne me ressembler pas, mais les mots était sortie tout seul de ma gorge. Il se mit à sourire et fit une chose qui me laissa complètement figer. Je le regarde approcher et me prendre dans ses bras. Je sens mon visage devenir chaud en sentant ses bras m'entourer et se poser dans mon dos. Je l'entends me dire à l'oreille.

Ichigo : Merci de ta sollicitude soi Fon, ça me touche. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il ne chercher pas à me tuer.

Je n'arrive même pas à répondre, mon corps totalement figer par le rapprochement soudain. Son odeur m'arrive au nez et je me sens toute drôle. Par reflexe, je pose ma main dans ses cheveux. Son visage sur mon épaule.

Soi Fon : J'espère que tu as raison mais je compte bien les garder à l'œil.

Il relève la tête, se mettant juste en face de moi. Pendant quelques temps, on reste simplement à se regarder sans rien dire. Mais je sors de ma torpeur quand je réalise que nos visages sont dangereusement proches. Je me crispe et finit par passer à côté de lui.

Soi Fon : On ferait mieux de retourner là-bas, je dois reprendre mon entraînement également.

Une fois qu'on était de retour près du lac, je me suis aussitôt diriger vers l'arbre. Je repris mon entraînement, sans penser à plus rien. Quand je m'entraine, je fais le vide et me concentre que sur ce que j'ai à faire. Sa ma toujours permise de remettre de l'ordre dans mes penser. Les deux arrancar ont décidé d'aller visiter les lieux alentours, tandis qu'Ichigo reprenais son entrainement de son côté. Il avait repris c'est enchainement, reprenant depuis le début. La simplicité des mouvements me rendait perplexe, je savais de quoi il était capable. Alors pourquoi faire des mouvements aussi simple, sans difficulté ni complexité. Mais le voir à nouveau en forme me faisait plaisir. J'espère juste que c'est deux hollows ne causerons pas de problème.

Hueco Mundo…

Dans le désert abandonné du hueco mundo, le silence y régnait en maître depuis quelques temps. Depuis que le démon Rokuro était venue, le reste des hollow encore vivant se cacher. Ils continuer à apparaitre régulièrement, reformant peu à peu la population mais étant des nouveaux nés, c'était des proies faciles. Seul quelques-uns des plus forts osé s'aventurer dehors, faisant régulièrement des patrouilles. Prenant toujours soin de ne pas se faire suivre par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La patrouille était en général constituer de 2 arrancar, avec quelques vasto lorde avec eux. L'armée qui formé la résistance du hueco mundo grandissais de jour en jour. Mener par leur leader, l'ancienne 3ème espada Neliel, Ils étaient très bien organisé. Le calme de cet endroit fût cependant troublé, des cris d'affrontement et d'agonie retentissez. Dans ce lieu désertique, des membres de la rébellion et de la résistance s'affronter. La patrouille diriger cette fois par Shiro et un autre arrancar, étaient tombé sur un groupe d'une trentaine de soldat de la rébellion. Accompagné de 4 vasto lorde, il n'avait pas trop de mal à ce débarrassée des intrus. Un dernier cri de douleur retentis, avant que le désert retombe dans un silence de mort. Un zanpakuto ressortie du corps du dernier soldat encore vivant il y a peu, avant d'être posé sur l'épaule de son porteur. Shiro, armée de Zangetsu, avait abattu le dernier soldat. Le sang recouvrait le sable blanc du hueco mundo, l'autre arrancar s'avança vers Shiro. Il s'agissait de la seule femme qui était au sein de l'espada d'Aizen, la 3ème espada Tia Hallibel. Elle avait survécu à la trahison d'Aizen et avait était soigné par Neliel. Elle avait depuis ce jour, mit sa force à son service en remerciement. Les 4 vasto lorde c'était regroupée derrière eux, avant de se mettre à genoux.

Tia : Maintenant que nous en avons terminé, nous devons allez faire notre rapport à Neliel-sama.

Shiro cracha sur le cadavre face à lui, avant de lui enfoncer avec le pied le crane dans le sable.

Shiro : Putain, je n'ai même pas pût m'amuser un peu. Ils sont vraiment faibles, leur force réside dans leur nombre. C'est pathétique !

Tia : Nous sommes pas là pour nous amuser, rentrons.

Shiro : Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je vais continuer pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre gêneur.

Tia : Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

Elle se tourne vers les vasto lorde et leur fit signe de partir. 3 d'entre eux la suivirent, rentrant à las noches. Shiro tourna la tête, regardant le vasto lorde rester. Il était assez petit et de faible gabarit. Il avait les mêmes proportions que Toshiro Hytsugaya. C'est cheveux était rouge sang et long, descendais au milieu de son dos. Il portait un zanpakuto tout le temps sous forme shikai, accroché à sa ceinture. Il ressembler en tout point a zangetsu en bankai, sauf que la lame était pourpre ainsi que la garde. Son visage était caché par son masque, représentant la tête d'un taureau. Seul le côté en haut à gauche était brisé, laissant uniquement son œil visible. Son œil montré la lassitude permanente, et était de couleur vert. Depuis que shiro était resté au hueco mundo, ce vasto lorde le suivait partout. Il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, tout le monde penser qu'il était muet. Même Neliel ignorais son nom, mais Shiro l'avait baptisé. Sa force était impressionnante, même Shiro devait le reconnaître. Lorsqu'il deviendra un arrancar, il sera vraiment redoutable.

Shiro : Comme je m'y attendais, tu es resté Osuuchi !

Osuuchi signifier taureau. Il rester à genoux, à fixer de son seul œil Shiro. Comme toujours, seul le vent répondis à son affirmation. Shiro soupira avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Ils s'élancèrent, continuant leur route. Bien qu'il chercher la rébellion pour voir qu'ils les avaient tous tuer, le double d'Ichigo chercher surtout de la distraction. En s'éloignant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la silhouette émergeant lentement du sable. La moitié d'un corps avait surgit du sable, fixant l'endroit où sont partie les 2 hollow. Son visage était recouvert par un masque de crabe, ses cheveux bruns en batail flottant au vent. Il porter une armure de chevalier entièrement noir, ses yeux rouges percer la nuit du hueco mundo. Il resta sans bouger un moment, se contentant de regarder la zone face à lui. Et tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venue, le haut de son corps se renfonça dans le sable disparaissant totalement. Seul les plus observateur aurait remarqué une trainé sous le sable à peine visible, partant dans la direction de shiro et de Osuuchi. Plusieurs heures était passé, sans qu'ils ne tombent sur quelqu'un. Shiro ruminais sa colère et sa frustration, finissant par se résigner. Il s'assit dans le sable, Osuuchi debout derrière lui.

Shiro : J'EN AI MARRE ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE !

Osuuchi le regardait sans bouger, quand il leva légèrement la tête. Dans sa colère, Shiro ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le taureau pivote légèrement derrière eux, fixant l'horizon désertique. Le vent balayer les grains de sable, tandis qu'une mauvais impression lui traversa l'échine. Sans prévenir, il donna un puissant coup de pied sur le côté du visage de Shiro. Sans pouvoir réagir, Shiro se prit le coup et vola sur quelques mètres dans un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même et relève ensuite la tête furieuse.

Shiro : Non mais qu'est…

Il s'arrêta de brailler en voyant ce qui se passer. Là où il se tenait assis quelques secondes plus tôt, se tenais maintenant Osuuchi empoignant avec ses mains jointes la lame d'un sabre sortant du sable. Aucune présence n'était perceptible, seule la lame montrer la présence d'un intrus. Le vasto lorde tenait fermement avec ses mains la lame, la tenant coincé entre ses paumes fermer l'une contre l'autre. La pointe arrêtée juste à quelques centimètres de son masque. Shiro bondit en l'air et retomber devant Osuuchi, zangetsu pointer vers le sol.

Shiro : Je te tiens !

La lame du sabre s'enfonça dans le sable, là ou devrait se tenir l'attaquant. La lame se retira dans le sol suite à l'attaque, replongeant l'endroit dans le silence. Shiro se tenais debout tandis qu'Osuuchi rester sur le qui-vive. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, le hollow blanc pouvait sentir une faible présence sous eux. Il comprit qu'il l'avait raté, du coup haussa la voix.

Shiro : Qui que tu sois, sort de la dessous et vient te battre face à face si tu l'ose !

Seul le vent répondit à ses paroles, suivit juste après d'une silhouette sortant du sol derrière eux en silence. Comme précédemment, le même individu avait sortie silencieusement la partie supérieure de son corps. Personne ne l'avait remarqué tandis qu'il s'élança à toute vitesse vers eux, sans aucun bruit. Avant de pouvoir frapper, le vasto lorde le bloqua à nouveau. Il avait utilisé le sonido en un éclair et avait atterrie derrière l'intrus, lui tenant la tête par le masque. Il dégaina son zanpakuto de sa main libre et tente de le décapiter. L'individu replongea dans le sable, forçant le taureau à le lâcher. Shiro avait tout vu, pestant de frustration.

Shiro : Putain encore un courageux. SORT DE LA, ESPECE DE LACHE !

A nouveau, l'intrus sort du sable mais cette fois plus loin face aux deux hollow. Shiro sourit, faisant alors tourner zangetsu par le bandage sur le manche.

Shiro : Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton trou, on va pouvoir s'amuser.

Osuuchi se tenais au côté de Shiro, son zanpakuto à nouveau rengainer. Le crabe resté à les fixer derrière son masque, seul ses yeux rouges était visibles.

Shiro : Qui est tu et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Il continuer à faire tourner son arme, tandis que l'intrus rester muet comme une tombe. Perdant patience, shiro envoya zangetsu à toute vitesse vers son ennemie. Avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, ce dernier replongea dans le sable et disparut à nouveau. Zangetsu se planta dans le sol, avant d'être ramené par le bandage.

Shiro : Oooouuuu, je sens qu'il va m'énerver celui-là !


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18 : La rébellion en mouvement…**_

Pendant près de 30 minutes maintenant, Shiro et son partenaire tenté d'atteindre leur adversaire. Ce dernier se cacher quasiment que dans le sol, se contentant d'esquiver les attaques. Par moment son sabre sort du sable mais sans atteindre leur cible. Shiro pesté de plus en plus dans l'affrontement, tandis qu'Osuuchi rester calme. Une nouvelle fois, leur adversaire sortait du sol lentement, laissant que la partie supérieure visible. Shiro commencé à s'essouffler. Son partenaire limité ses mouvement et comme seulement Shiro attaqué, il avait gardé pas mal de force

Shiro : Tu commences à m'énerver au plus haut point enfoiré ! JE VAIS TE HACHER MENU !

Il se rua une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire mais comme toujours, ce dernier plongea dans le sable. Osuuchi resté immobile, tendant l'oreille. Son partenaire gueuler à nouveau contre le vent qu'il c'était pris, tandis qu'il sentit du mouvement derrière lui. Leur adversaire venait de réapparaitre. Shiro le remarque et se rue à nouveau, mais le bras d'Osuuchi l'arrêta dans sa course. Il avait tendu le bras, barrant le passage à Shiro.

Shiro : Dégage de là gamin, je vais me le faire !

Il fixer son adversaire et dégaina enfin son zanpakuto. Il prit pour la première fois la parole.

Osuuchi : Laissez-le-moi, Shiro-sama. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Un lâche comme lui ne mérite pas votre attention.

Sa voix était calleuse, comme si il était enroué. Pensant depuis toujours qu'il était muet, le fait que le taureau prenne la parole avait complètement surpris Shiro. Il planta zangetsu dans le sable et s'assit, posant son dos contre la lame.

Shiro : Si sa peut t'amuser.

Osuuchi fixer son adversaire sans rien dire, tandis que leur ennemie pris enfin la parole.

Crabe : Tu te décides enfin à bouger, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Au son de sa voix, on pouvait deviner que l'intrus était très jeune. Le hollow ne répliqua pas, s'accroupissant et pose ses mains au sol. Pendant un temps il ne se passer rien, quand le terrain entier se mit à vibrer. Soudain le sable se mit à vibrer et avant que l'intrus puisse s'éclipser, un tourbillon se forme sous lui. Un immense tourbillon c'était formé, entrainant l'intrus dans le fond. Ne pouvant pas plonger pour fuir, le crabe n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Il utilisa sa force et sauta, se dégageant totalement. L'intrus était enfin totalement à découvert, faisant face au taureau. Tout comme le haut de son corps, le bas était couvert par une armure de chevalier entièrement noir. C'était une armure assez classique, seul le masque était différent. Le masque était représenter par un crabe, trois pattes dépasser sur chaque côté du masque ainsi que deux au-dessus formant des cornes. Il porter un katana accrocher à sa ceinture, entièrement noir également. Osuuchi croisa les bras face à son adversaire, le regardant fixement. L'intrus dégaina lentement son katana et se mit en garde, tenant le sabre bien droit face à lui d'une main. De l'autre, il pointa la main vers Osuuchi et lui fit signe d'approcher. Le hollow resté muet à ses provocations, gardant toujours les bras bien croisé. On entendit Shiro bailler bruyamment avant de s'allonger de profil, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Son bras plier pour soutenir sa tête, il fixer les deux combattants. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait pris le jeune hollow sous sa garde et marquer un point d'honneur à suivre sa croissance et progression. Il lui tarder de voir ses progrès dans un vrai combat. Pendant presque une minute, rien ne se passer. Les deux adversaires se regardaient sans bouger d'un cil. Finalement l'intrus se rua vers le hollow, renforçant sa poigne sur le manche de son katana. Il porta un coup d'estoc dans l'abdomen du taureau, ce dernier pivotant simplement sur la gauche pour éviter le coup. Se trouvant dans son dos à présent, le crabe frappa avec le pommeau du sabre derrière le crâne du garçon. Osuuchi se laissa tomber en avant, prenant appuie d'une main dans le sable et élance ses jambes. Faisant presque le poirier, Osuuchi enfonça son pied gauche dans le ventre du crabe. Son armure limita grandement les dégâts, mais il fût quand même projeter plus loin. Reprenant ses appuis, Osuuchi fit à nouveau face à son adversaire en recroisant les bras. Son opposant tenais son ventre, l'armure ayant était déformer par le coup. S'il avait reçu un tel coup de plein fouet, ses intestins aurait sans doute était écraser. Son adversaire étant petit et maigre, il était loin d'imaginer qu'une force colossale se cacher dans un si petit corps. Il prit son katana à deux mains et le fit pivoter sur le côté gauche de son corps. Tenant le sabre lame vers le sol, il s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire. Une fois devant lui, le taureau décroise ses bras et tente de l'agripper avec ses mains. Son adversaire pivote sur lui-même, venant dans le dos du taureau. En le faisant, plusieurs reflets du crabe suivaient le mouvement fluide et rapide derrière lui. Shiro écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la technique. Il avait vu une technique similaire quand Ichigo regarder un combat quelques temps auparavant. Mais contrairement à cette fois-là, aujourd'hui la technique dégager plus de force…plus de volonté. Et en vue de la rapidité d'exécution, la fois précédente l'attaque devait être incomplète. Il pourrait avertir le taureau mais n'en fit rien, se contentant d'observer. Une fois dans le dos du taureau, ce dernier tourna la tête. Son adversaire avait déjà disparu. Il chercher sa présence, pensant qu'il était retourné dans le sable. Mais une ombre le fit réagir, mais trop tard. Quand il leva la tête et levant les bras pour tenter de le contrer, c'était trop tard. Le crabe tombé sur lui si rapidement, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'est en abattant son sabre, qu'il se mit à parler calmement.

Crabe : Danse sous la nouvelle lune.

En tentant de le contrer, une gerbe de sang se mit à lui boucher la vue. Son adversaire retomba dans son dos, quelques mètres plus loin. Il pivota pour faire face à son adversaire de dos, qui malgré l'attaque n'avait émis aucun bruit et n'avait même pas plié. Au pied du taureau, Shiro pouvait voir le bras gauche de son protéger tranché juste au niveau de l'épaule, le sang couler abondamment. Le taureau tourna sur lui-même, faisant face à son opposant. Il ne parler pas et n'émettais aucune plainte, se contentant de le fixer de son œil ennuyé. Pour être sur que son adversaire ne tenterais pas de se guérir, le crabe sortie une chaine avec un kunai au bout. Il la jeta sur le bras et le tira vers lui, l'agrippant de sa main libre. Il jette le bras en l'air et d'un simple mouvement, taillade le bras en fine tranche.

Crabe : Juste pour être sûr.

Shiro était un peu inquiet, son adversaire venais de prendre un sérieux avantage sur son protéger. Il allait se lever quand il se stoppa, voyant Osuuchi lui faire signe de pas bouger. Le taureau tourne la tête et fixe son épaule, concentrant une grande partie de son reatsu dans la blessure. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, le squelette d'un bras commencer à se reformé tout seul. Une fois le bras squelettique finit, la chair commença à le recouvrir. Pour enfin reconstitué son bras gauche, comme si rien ne c'était passer. Il leva et rabaissa plusieurs fois son bras, serrant et desserrant le poing à plusieurs reprises. Un sifflement d'admiration suivis d'un applaudissement se fit entendre. Shiro applaudissais l'exploit de son poulain. Même lui était admiratif, qui pouvait se vanter d'un pareil don pour la régénération.

Shiro : Alors là, rien à dire. Chapeau Osuuchi, je suis impressionné.

Le crabe quant à lui se gratter l'arrière de la tête, soupirant d'ennuie.

Crabe : J'aurais dû commencer par le tout pâle, sa aurait était plus vite finit.

Shiro : Hé, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le tout pâle ?!

Osuuchi fixer son adversaire, conscient de ses capacité. Il était redoutable. Sa rapidité et sa précision forcer le respect, il devait donc libérer plus de puissance. Son énergie spirituelle explosa, stoppant l'échange entre les deux autres. Shiro était surpris. Il savait que son poulain avait une grande force caché, mais c'était quand même impressionnant de la voir en action. Le crabe mit le bras devant son visage, protégeant ses yeux du sable et de la poussière qui volait partout. Une fois la petite tempête terminé, le reatsu autour du taureau c'était calmé. Une plus grande pression spirituelle émaner de lui à présent mais ce n'était pas le plus surprennant. En libérant son énergie, son masque c'était fissuré avant de tombé en partie en morceau. Son masque c'était casser, libérant son second œil à présent. Seul son nez, sa bouche et le bas de son visage était recouvert par le masque maintenant. Le double d'Ichigo trouvé sa étrange, se demandant pourquoi cela c'était produit. Ses pensé furent interrompu lorsqu'il vit Osuuchi utilisé le sonido. Il réapparut juste devant le crabe et lui envoya son poing gauche dans le visage. Un agaçant bruit de craquement se fit entendre, avant que le crabe heurte le sol sans ménagement et roule sur plusieurs mètres. Il termina dans sa course dans l'un des arbres des environ, le brisant sous le choc. Il recroisa ensuite ses bras, attendant que son adversaire se relève. Shiro était surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Osuuchi se mouvoir et frapper avec tant de vitesse et de force. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec son masque brisé ? Commençait-il à commencer sa transformation en arrancar ? Le crabe finit par se relevé, son masque tombé en morceau à ses pieds. Le craquement entendu devait être son masque, révélant le visage d'un garçon pas plus vieux qu'Ichigo. Ses yeux rouges percé la nuit du hueco mundo, lui donnant un air très…surnaturel. Le vent souffler la poussière et le sable devant lui, tandis qu'il recommencer à avancer vers le taureau. Son visage fût déformé par un sourire signé Gin fabrication, malgré que son regard était toujours aussi ennuyé. Il se stoppa à 4 mètres face au taureau, avant de placer la lame du katana dans le sable.

Crabe : On m'appelle la faucheuse. Je n'ai jamais connu mon véritable nom, c'est ainsi que l'on m'a surnommée.

Osuuchi continué à le fixer, ne tenant même pas compte de ses paroles. Il se moquer de son nom, il se moquer de qui il était, la seul chose qui compter pour lui était de tuer celui qui avait attaqué son maître. Il entendis soudain un bruit sourd venir du sol mais sans avoir le temps de réagir, la lame sortie du sable et venais de trancher complètement le bras droit du taureau. Il sauta plus loin, le crabe n'ayant pas bougé de place la lame toujours dans le sable. Il venait d'allonger sa lame sous le sol, avant de l'attaquer. La lame fila droit vers lui, tel un aileron de requin, elle fendait le sable. Il esquiva plusieurs fois la lame, avant de la voir s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le sol. Il commença à régénéré son bras droit, mais fût interrompu par une nouvelle attaque. Il sauta en l'air, pensant pouvoir échapper à la lame. Une fois en l'air, il reprit sa régénération mais fût de nouveau interrompu. La faucheuse venait d'apparaître derrière lui, tentant de lui sectionner l'autre bras. Il réussit à esquiver, retombant au sol. Il comprit que son adversaire ne le laisserait pas reformer son bras une nouvelle fois, ce dernier retomba au sol et renfonça sa lame à nouveau.

Faucheuse : Au sol, ma lame te trouvera toujours. En l'air, c'est moi qui te trouverai toujours. Tu n'as aucune issu.

Osuuchi : C'est toi qui le dis.

Shiro frissonné à entendre sa voix. C'était assez effrayant, comme si quelqu'un avait une main dans la gorge et essayer de parler. Il pouvait être un vrai psychopathe doublé d'un tueur de sang-froid, shiro avait quand même certaine chose qui le déranger. Et l'image d'une main transperçant la gorge d'Osuuchi et se dernier qui parler, lui donner des sueurs froide.

Shiro : Hé…héhé…je préféré quand il disait rien.

Il était toujours allonger, regardant le combat. Il aurait bien aimé être à la place de son protégé mais, pourquoi le privée de son premier vrai combat à mort. C'était comme un rite de passage chez les hollow, son baptême du feu. Tuer ou être tuer. Osuuchi avait déjà réussi à stopper son hémorragie, analysant les mouvements de son adversaire. Son adversaire était rapide et puissant, il devait trouver le moyen de l'atteindre. Il recommença à soigner son bras, tout en regardant bien chaque détail.

Faucheuse : Inutile.

La lame de son Katana ressorti à nouveau sous le taureau, qui sauta à nouveau en l'air. Il garder sa concentration et tout en sautant, il remarqua un petit détail. C'était la solution, il avait trouvé son défaut. Quelques instants plus tard, le crabe était derrière lui. Esquivant un coup d'estoc, il effectue un salto arrière avant de retomber sur le sol. Une fois l'intrus au sol également, sa lame se renfonça dans le sol. Il devait agir rapidement, il n'avait que quelques secondes pour réussir. Il recommença à tenter de soigner son bras, souriant sous son masque sans que personne le sache. Le crabe soupira et la lame sortie à nouveau sous lui. Cette fois au lieu de sauter tout en l'air, il bondit en avant atteignant rapidement la faucheuse. Il dégaine son zanpakuto avec sa main valide, et apparut devant son ennemie. Il n'avait pas le temps de ramener sa lame et ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il avait remarqué que pour ramener son katana à l'état initial, il lui fallait 4 secondes. Durant ce court laps de temps, il était complètement vulnérable. Cependant, la faucheuse sourit et envoya sa chaine muni du kunai de l'autre main, qui s'enroula autour de la lame du zanpakuto et ainsi, bloqua la lame juste devant sa gorge.

Faucheuse : Bien tenter, mais malheureusement tu as oublié ma chaine. Meurt !

Avant qu'il n'ait plus se dégager, le katana avait repris sa forme. En un éclair, la faucheuse enfonça son sabre dans le cœur du vasto lorde. Même s'il n'avait plus de cœur, c'était un excellent moyen de le tuer. Lorsqu'il voulut libérer son katana, il remarqua qu'elle était bloquée. En regardant son adversaire, il entit la lame du zanpakuto vibré autour de la chaine. La lame pourpre du zanpakuto vira soudain au bleu vif, aveuglant presque son adversaire.

Osuuchi : C'est à toi de mourir.

Le zanpakuto toujours enrouler avec la chaine, était bien bloquer devant la gorge de sa future victime. Sans le savoir, la faucheuse avait scellé son propre destin. D'une voix calme et ennuyé, le taureau déclara.

Osuuchi : Cero.

Un cero jaillit de la lame du zanpakuto, explosant directement sur la gorge et le visage de l'intrus. Un nuage de sable et de poussière entoura la zone. Shiro se cacha le visage avec son bras, ne pouvant pas voir la suite. Avec un coup de pied au torse, Osuuchi envoya la dépouille du cadavre loin devant lui. Son corps tomba lourdement dans le sable, la tête entièrement vaporiser. Son corps gisait sans tête sur le sol, et pourtant quelque chose clocher. Lorsque Shiro rejoignit son partenaire, il le remarqua aussi. En regardant le corps sans tête, quelque chose les faisait douter.

Shiro : Quand une tête explose, il est de coutume qu'il y ait du sang non ? Alors pourquoi, pas une goutte ne coule, ni n'a éclabousser autour ?

Pendant un moment, le terrain était silencieux. Les deux encore vivant regarder la dépouille devant eux, quand quelque chose les fit reculer. D'un bond, ils avaient sauté en arrière sur 5 mètre et avait dégainé leur sabre. Osuuchi commencé à faire réapparaitre son bras.

Shiro : Il a bougé. CE PUTAIN DE MACCABER A BOUGER BORDEL !

La main se mit à bouger, suivit des pieds et des jambes. Bientôt, la faucheuse était debout…sans tête. Il rangaine son katana à sa ceinture, avant que plusieurs craquement se firent entendre. Soudain la tête avait réapparut, comme si elle avait surgit de l'intérieur de son corps. Il fit craquer plusieurs fois sa nuque, avant de regarder les deux hollow sous le choc.

Ossuchi : Ce n'est pas commun ça.

Shiro regarde son partenaire, pas plus choqué que ça.

Shiro : Non mais tu délire la ! Ce type a eu la tête vaporisé et il la reconstruit sans effort. Et toi tu gardes ton calme ?! Tu me fais flipper la !

Leur discussion fut stoppée lorsque la faucheuse commença à s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le sol.

Faucheuse : Vous avez gagné cette manche mais la prochaine fois, je ne vous raterais pas.

Il disparut complètement dans le sol, et bientôt sa présence ne se faisait plus ressentir. Shiro avait retrouvé son calme, analysant la situation. Un type sorti du sable les a défiés. Osuuchi lui a fait sauter la cafetière. Son cadavre sans tête c'est relevé. Il a fait ressortir sa tête de nulle part avant de partir. Il soupira, blasé de toute cette situation. Réfléchir était pas son truc, lui il foncé dans le tas et poser les questions après. Il se tourne vers las noches, faisant signe au taureau.

Shiro : On aura à nouveau affaire à lui, et quelque chose me dit qu'il fait partie de la rébellion. J'ignore son but, mais nous devons informer les autres…Et par pitié, continue à ne rien dire mec !

Il s'élance dans la nuit du hueco mundo, rentrant à las noches. Cependant, plusieurs kilomètres au sud, la faucheuse sortait du sol. En sortant, il s'agenouille aussitôt devant une personne. Il s'agissait du chef de la rébellion, le même homme qu'avait croisé Ichigo et les autres en allant au secours de Luna et Jin.

Faucheuse : Je viens au rapport monseigneur !

? : Je t'écoute.

Faucheuse : Comme vous le soupçonniez, le vasto lorde connu comme Osuuchi, pourrais bien nous causer des problèmes dans l'avenir. Il a réussi à me contrer et à m'atteindre. J'ai donc jugé bon de partir, les laissant dans le doute de ma venue.

? : Tu as bien fait, bon travail Faucheuse.

Faucheuse : C'est un honneur de vous servir.

? : Rentre au QG, je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour la suite.

La faucheuse ouvrit un portail spirituel, et bientôt, les deux individus avaient quitté hueco mundo. Pour passer le temps, le chef avait mis la main sur quelques Menos Grande. Derrière une dune de sable, gisait les cadavres disparaissant d'une cinquantaine de menos.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis cette incident sans qu'aucune nouvelle attaque fût décelais. Soi Fon avait enfin terminé son entraînement, attendant la troisième étape. Ulquiorra et Zebra étaient souvent en vadrouille, patrouillant dans les alentours. Du coup, souvent Soi Fon et moi étions seul pour se concentrer sur l'entrainement. J'avais à nouveau renforcé et alourdi sa tenue, au grand dam de sa propriétaire. C'était le début de soirée, la nuit était déjà tombée. J'vais dit à Soi Fon que demain, ce serait une journée de repos.

Soi Fon : Si tu veux un break, pourquoi tu à alourdi ma tenue encore bordel ?!

J'étais assis au bord du lac, les pieds et le bas des jambes dans l'eau fraiche. Soi Fon était debout derrière moi, en train de m'engueuler pour la énième fois pour sa tenue. J'avais beau lui expliquer, elle continuer à râler.

Ichigo : Pour la centième fois, ça fait partie de ton entrainement !

Soi Fon : Oui ok. Mais vu qu'on ne s'entraine pas demain, tu aurais pu attendre qu'on reprenne pour le faire !

Elle c'était assise à côté de moi, me gueulant dans les oreilles. Une veine apparut sur mon front et je lui agrippe le col à sa surprise.

Ichigo : Arrête de hurler demi-portion, tu subis et discute pas mon entraînement pigé ?!

Sans comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, je me retrouver allonger sur le ventre et la tête dans l'eau maintenue par la poigne d'une Soi Fon qui bouillonnais de rage.

Soi Fon : Oublie pas à qui tu parles, gamin. Je pourrais très facilement te tuer si l'envie me prenait. Si tu me supplie, j'accepte de te pardonner et PEUT-ETRE même que je te laisserais me baiser les pieds ! Avoue que c'est un grand honneur la non ?

Elle tire mes cheveux pour me ressortir la tête de l'eau, je toussais fort retrouvant mon souffle. Je savais pourtant que la provoquer finissais toujours par se retourner contre moi. Je pourrais répliquer mais j'avais vu quelque chose dans l'eau qui m'avait bien plut. Je devais réfléchir sérieusement car je vis le visage de Soi Fon venir assez proche et me regarder également sérieusement.

Soi Fon : Hé Ichigo, ça va pas ?

Ichigo : Hein ? Oh excuse-moi Soi Fon, je réfléchissais à un truc.

Elle me regarder bizarrement mais n'insista pas. Grâce à Yoruhichi, j'avais appris une chose sur Soi Fon. Et ce que j'ai vu dans le lac pourrait bien me servir. Je me lève à côté d'elle et retire ma tenue de shinigami. Je l'entends brailler et tourna la tête, la voyant se tourner d'un coup.

Ichigo : Quoi ?

Soi Fon : C…Comment sa quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je finis par remarquer que j'étais en caleçon à présent, ce qui me fit assez rire.

Ichigo : La ? Je vais me baigner.

Je plonge juste après dans le lac, me concentrant sur mon but. Au fond du lac, je venais de voir un magnifique cristal. Il avait était forgé dans la roche, l'eau du lac l'ayant purifié tout au long des années. Une fois au fond, je tente de l'arracher de la roche en évitant de le brisé. Rien à faire, il était trop enfoncer. Je tenais assez bien sous l'eau, ce qui me permettait de bien analysé la chose. Je finis par trouver mais le manque d'air se faisait sentir, me forçant à remonter à la surface. Reprenant mon souffle, je voyais Soi Fon les pieds dans l'eau me regardant. En la fixant, je remarque que la lune se refléter sur elle, la rendant encore plus belle. Je ne savais pas vraiment quand mes sentiments pour elle avait commencé mais une chose était sûr, elle m'avait changé. A son contact, j'avais appris à sourire bien plus souvent. J'étais plus tranquille et posé avec elle. J'étais tellement dans mes pensé, que je ne remarquer pas qu'elle aussi me fixer.

Soi Fon : J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Je rougis aussitôt, et replonge juste après pour cacher mon trouble. Même si je l'aimais, je doute qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi. Et je n'avais pas envie de perdre son amitié en lui révélant mes sentiments, je préfère les faire taire. A nouveau au fond, je commencer a remué la base du cristal. Il était d'un bleu transparent, en forme de losange de 8cm de long et 3cm de large. Après quelques effort, j'avais réussi à le retiré de la roche. Je le cache bien dans ma main et remonte à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre, je remarque que Soi Fon était partie se coucher à présent. C'était encore mieux. Je sors de l'eau et agrippe Masamune. Je l'utilise pour bien tailler les côté du cristal sans le brisé. Une fois les côté plus régulier, je fis un trou sur le haut du cristal avec la pointe. Malgré qu'il était petit, ça m'avait pris une heure pour bien le préparé. J'avais finis par le terminer en ajoutant quelques choses. Je me rhabille et cache le cristal dans ma tenue, allant aussi vers le camp. Je ne voyais pas Ulquiorra ni Zebra, ils devaient encore être en patrouille. Remarque, ça me faisait un peu de repos. Entre Ulquiorra qui me suivait partout et Zebra qui me harceler de question pour connaître tous les détails de ma vie de shinigami, j'avais de quoi faire. Je vis Soi Fon profondément endormie, lui plaçant mon haori sur le dos. Cela faisait aussi un moment que Fenrir avait disparu. Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis que ce démon était venu ici. Je finis par sentir la fatigue me gagner, du coup je m'allonge derrière Soi Fon. J'avais hâte de voir sa tête avec ce que je lui réserver demain. Il fallait marquer le coup. Je finis par déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de me rallonger.

Ichigo : Bonne nuit, Soi Fon.

Dans la forêt de son domaine, Fenrir avait rassemblé enfin ses camarades. Ils étaient tous présent, bien au courant de tout ce qui ce passer. Fenrir était assis devant eux, prenant la parole.

Fenrir : Mes frères, mes sœurs, aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable. Pour la première fois de toute notre existence, nous voilà tous réunis au même endroit. Et aussi pour la première fois, l'équilibre de toutes les dimensions est en péril. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir, notre domaine respectif est menacé. Nous avons déjà fait face à plusieurs crise, mais jamais de cette ampleur. Puis-je compter sur votre aide ?

Tous sans exception firent oui de la tête, laissant leur leader continuer à parler.

Fenrir : Grâce à Ichigo, Une paix pourrait bien naître de ce conflit. Grâce à lui, Hueco mundo est prêt à prendre les armes pour l'aider. La soul society ainsi que le royaume des esprits, sont également prés à livrer bataille. Ce jour est historique, chaque monde va se battre côte à côte. J'espère que de ce conflits naitra une paix durable. Et si cela se fait, nous pourrons enfin nous retiré en paix. Nous avons vécue bien trop longtemps, ce seras à Ichigo de prendre la relève. Il est le mieux placé pour ça. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

D'un coup de patte, une faille apparut sur le sol. C'était une sorte de portail, montrant ce qu'il se passer dans les mondes. On voyait la soul society se préparer à la guerre. Le royaume des esprits était sur le pied de guerre, prés à toute éventualité. Hueco mundo patrouillé sans relâche, repoussant les assauts de la rébellion.

Fenrir : J'ai appris de source sûre que la rébellion commencer à bouger plus vite que prévue. Ils ont déjà attaqué shiro et son partenaire. Grâce au jeune vasto lorde, ils ont réussi à le repoussé.

Soudain, un grand grognement se fit entendre. Au bord de la clairière, se trouver un océan. De cet océan, on pouvait distinguer une énorme masse sombre près du rivage. Une voix impériale surgit des profondeurs, la même sorte de voix que le loup.

? : Tu veux dire qu'un nouveau née à réussi à contrer la faucheuse ?

Fenrir : En effet. J'étais assez surpris de sa force. Plus tard, il pourrait devenir un ararncar tellement puissant, qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Aizen lui-même.

? : Et lui qui penser que les arrancar née naturellement était faible. Au final, c'est sans doute les plus puissant.

Fenrir : Reprenons. La faucheuse à était repoussé mais j'ai vu leur chef. En continuant à le surveiller, j'ai réussi à savoir où et quand il allait frapper.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la zone. Personne parlé, attendant que Fenrir révèle la suite.

Fenrir : Dans 2 jours, Il va envoyer des hommes mené par le démon rokuro à la soul society, dans le but de convaincre Aizen de les rejoindre. Je penser qu'il attendrait un peu, mais je me suis tromper. Demain je vais laisser Ichigo et les autres se reposer mais ensuite, je les avertirais du danger. Je préviendrais aussi le roi esprit, pour qu'il envoie des hommes soutenir la soul society.

La grande silhouette dans l'eau prit à nouveau la parole.

? : J'irais également. Je mènerais les troupes personnellement et s'il le faut, je prendrais par au combat.

Fenrir : Si tu le faisais, on aurait un sérieux avantage. Même rokuro hésitera à engager le combat contre toi mais malheureusement, tu ne dois pas y prendre part. Pas encore.

? : Et pourquoi pas ?

Fenrir : C'est avant tout le combat des humains. Nous somme la qu'en soutien, nous ne pouvons intervenir uniquement si leur vie son réellement menacé. Le roi enverra sans doute un membre de la triade, voir même Gifca. Et si c'est effectivement le cas, alors nous auront pas besoin d'intervenir. L'un comme l'autre, si les cartes sont joué habilement, la victoire seras assuré.

Cette fois, ce fût une voix féminine qui prit la parole. Loin au-dessus des nuages, une voix douce mais impérieuse se fit entendre.

? : Tu crois qu'il va envoyer cet homme ?

Fenrir : S'il envoie cette personne à laquelle je pense, nous somme sur de l'emporter. Aizen ne bougera pas de sa prison, le roi ne permettra pas ça tout comme la soul society. En plus, n'oublions pas que Jushiro Ukitake est guérie. Il pourra faire pencher la balance du bon côté. Maintenant mes chères et vieux camarades, il est temps pour nous de prendre congé. Je dois allez veiller une dernière fois sur mon petit protéger, une dernière fois avant le conflit. Cette guerre marquera un tournant dans l'histoire. Un tournant vers une nouvelle air, une air de renaissance.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : La première bataille commence…**_

Le soleil commencé à se lever dans la clairière. La nature s'éveiller lentement de son sommeil. Je me redresse, m'asseyant dans l'herbe et retirant le haori d'Ichigo. Il était encore endormi à côté de moi, tandis que je voie une autre silhouette. Fenrir était de nouveau ici, allonger et endormie pas très loin de nous. Il avait disparu pendant pas mal de temps, je me demande ce qu'il faisait. Voyant que tout le monde est endormi, j'en profite et me lève. Je me dirige vers le lac et m'assoie au bord. La tenue pesée à nouveau bien lourd sur mes épaules. J'espère que bientôt, je pourrais m'en débarrassé. Je me laisse glisser dans l'eau, savourant l'eau du lac sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas retirer ma tenue, ce qui était assez gênant dans certaine situation. Je commence à nager un peut, le poids de la tenue ne me gêne pas pour nager. Certes sa pèse un peu, mais bien loin du temps où je me noyais. Cette penser me faisait sourire. Etant arrivé près de la cascade, je repenser à la soul society. Me demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Et surtout, J'espère que cette incapable qui me sert de vice-capitaine, n'a pas créé de problème en mon absence. Je continue de nager un peu et mes pensées se mettent à dériver vers une autre personne, une personne avec qui je passer mon entrainement.

 _ **Soi Fon : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me sois autant rapproché de lui. Etant la chef de l'omnitsukido, je devais rester froide et impitoyable. Le moindre attachement à une personne signifiait que mes ennemies s'en serviraient pour m'atteindre. Je devais rester aussi détacher que possible. Pourtant, j'avais laissé Ichigo m'atteindre. Il a réussi à me faire sourire et à me faire me sentir…comme une vraie personne. Et non plus comme une machine de combat qu'on avait forgé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de vraiment protéger quelqu'un, faire en sorte d'utiliser ma force pour lui. Certes c'était pareil pour Yoruhichi, mais c'était différent.**_

Je continuer à nager mais mes pensée furent interrompu, une personne avait plongé dans l'eau. Je n'avais pas vu qui c'était mais très vite, je ne voyais plus Ichigo. Je vis alors une tête orange sortir de l'eau, un peu devant moi. Il me souriait et nager vers moi.

Ichigo : Bonjour soi Fon, bien dormie ?

Soi Fon : Oui très bien.

Je vis Fenrir se lever également et s'étira, venant vers le lac. Une fois au bord, il plongea à son tour dans l'eau. Bon sang, moi qui voulait être tranquille c'était rater. Voilà que même cette boule de poil vient, j'te jure. Pas moyen de rester tranquille une seconde. Ichigo essayer de savoir où il était passé mais en vain, Fenrir garder le silence complet. C'était difficile de le cerner, il savait parler mais ne le faisait jamais. Sa en devenait même agaçant à force. Ulquiorra et Zebra étaient rentré de leur patrouille au milieu de la nuit sans doute. Ils dormaient encore. Ulquiorra sous un arbre tandis que Zebra c'était adossé à la falaise. Je m'apprête à sortir de l'eau, mais je sens la main d'ichigo attraper mon poignet. Il était derrière moi et souriait toujours, en me fixant.

Soi Fon : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Ichigo : Je sais quel jours on est.

Alors là, j'aurais vraiment tout entendu. Voilà qu'il était fier de lui en plus. Je me tourne face à lui et lui tapote fièrement l'épaule.

Soi Fon : Bravo alors, Kurosaki. Tu sais retenir les jours de la semaine, toutes mes félicitations !

Ichigo : Haha, très drôle. Non sérieux, je suis mort de rire.

Je souris à sa réaction, tandis que Fenrir avait un grand sourire amusé. Je m'apprête à partir mais il se place à nouveau derrière moi. Sans avoir le temps de me retourner, je l'entends me dire à l'oreille.

Ichigo : sérieusement. Je sais quel jour on est, je sais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui. Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.

J'étais assez surprise mais bon, je ferme les yeux. Je savais je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais la situation était assez bizarre. Pendant un moment il ne se passer rien mais finalement, je sentis qu'il passer quelque chose autour de mon cou. J'entends un petit clic derrière moi, puis il se détache et me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. Je baisse les yeux et remarque qu'il m'a attaché un pendentif avec un cristal au bout. J'étais très surprise, jamais personne à part Yoruhichi ne m'avait offert quelque chose. Je tourne la tête vers lui, essayant de comprendre. Il souriait toujours et me fixer dans les yeux.

Ichigo : J'ai appris sa de Yoruhichi il y a quelque temps. Aujourd'hui, c'est le 11 février. Alors, joyeux anniversaire Soi Fon.

J'élargie mes yeux a la nouvelle. Avec toute cette agitation, j'avais complètement oublié moi-même. Mais le fait que lui s'en soit souvenu, me faisait chaud au cœur. Je prends le cristal à mon cou en main, l'examinant en détail. Je le trouver magnifique, et relève la tête vers lui. Sans me contrôler, je me jette à son cou. Enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, je sentais des larmes arriver à mes yeux. Jamais personne à part Yoruhichi ne m'avait un jour souhaité mon anniversaire, sa représenter beaucoup pour moi.

Soi Fon : Merci, Ichigo.

Ichigo : De rien, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise.

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, avant de reculer mon visage. J'étais si proche de lui que nos souffles se mêlaient, je le voyais un peu rougir. En temps normal, j'aurais aussi rougis de la proximité. Mais mon corps ne répondait plus, il bouger tout seul. Mes joues commencé à chauffer, et sans me contrôler, mon visage se rapproche lentement du sien. Nos lèvres étaient prêtes à se toucher, quand un bruit nous fit redescendre sur terre. Zebra commencer à se réveiller et avait baillé bruyamment en s'étirant. On avait tous les deux tourné la tête vers lui, avant de se regarder à nouveau. Mes bras étaient toujours autour de son cou et les sien autour de ma taille. Je réaliser ce qui avait failli arriver et d'un coup, sans le vouloir le frappe. Je le frappe au visage pour essayer de me dégager, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la falaise derrière la cascade. J'étais rouge de gêne et quand je réalise que je l'ai frappé pour rien, je me sens encore plus mal.

Soi Fon : Désoler, ça va Ichigo ?

Son corps avait glissé contre la falaise, avant de couler lentement. Quand je lui pose la question, je vis une main sortir de l'eau avec la pousse levée.

Fenrir : C'est beau l'amour, ahhhh la jeunesse.

Je rougis encore plus à ses paroles, tournant la tête vers le loup. Il nager tranquillement tout en regardant vers moi. Un sourire narquois était sur son visage, ce qui me fit bouillir.

Soi fon : Ta dit quoi, sac à puce ?!

Une veine palpitée sur mon front, approchant lentement de lui. J'avais pieds à cet endroit, ce qui me permettait de bien bouger. Je le vit japper de surprise avant de sortir de l'eau. Il se couche sur le ventre tout penaud, en me fixant avec des yeux de chien battu. Je me calmé petit à petit, quand je vis Zebra venir vers moi.

Zebra : Capitaine, ou est Ichigo-aniki ?

Je réaliser qu'il n'était toujours pas sortie de l'eau et tourne la tête. Plus aucune trace de lui, sans doute qu'il a était assommé quand je l'ai frappé.

Soi Fon : Oups, il doit encore dormir au fond de l'eau.

Zebra : AHHHHHH, ANIKI !

Il avait tellement hurlé, qu'il avait réveillé Ulquiorra en sursaut. L'arrancar albinos se demander ce qu'il se passer, et vit Zebra plonger dans le lac. Je le vit nager au fond à toute vitesse, si vite qu'on aurait dit une torpille. En quelques seconde, il avait récupéré Ichigo et l'avait sortie de l'eau. Une énorme bosse était maintenant visible sur son crâne, Zebra essaya à nouveau de le « soigner ».

Zebra : Tiens bon mon frère, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Il mit plusieurs gifles à Ichigo avant de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il ne contrôler pas sa force, ce qui avait pour reflexe de faire lever les pieds du pauvre shinigami en l'air à chaque fois qu'il appuyé. Après quelques massages cardiaques, je le vit pincer le nez d'Ichigo et ouvrir sa bouche. Je me crispe en voyant sa, impossible.

 _ **Soi Fon : Non. Il…il ne va pas oser faire ça ? Si ?**_

Je vis le géant prendre une bouffé d'air, avant de s'approcher de son visage. Sans doute par esprit de préservation, Ichigo se réveilla aussitôt. Il vit du coup Zebra s'approcher pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. Il se mit à hurler de pures terreurs, agrippant le visage du hollow à deux mains pour le stopper.

Ichigo : AHHHHHH TROP PRES, TROP PRES….DEGAAAAAGE !

Il donna un puissant coup de pieds dans l'estomac du géant, l'envoyant voler à toute vitesse. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un voler aussi vite. Il s'écrasa lourdement contre un arbre, sa tête encastrer dans le tronc. Il leva, tremblant, sa main en l'air et mit le pousse en l'air. On a pu entendre, émanant du tronc.

Zebra :Ché chéniale, heureux que…tu aille bien, aniki !

Il arrive à s'extirper de l'arbre, et retombe lourdement au sol…du moins en partie. L'arbre sur lequel il c'était encastrer, était celui sous lequel Ulquiorra c'était rendormie. En tombant, l'ancien 4ème espada avait juste eu le temps de lever la tête. Il c'était réveiller et en levant la tête, il vit le corps énorme du géant tombé de tout son poids vers lui. Sans afficher la moindre émotion, on put entendre.

Ulquiorra : Oh merde.

Un grand bruit sourd se fit entendre et un nuage de poussière apparut, suivit en même temps part un cri de douleur. Une fois le nuage dissipé, on voyait tout juste une jambe de l'arrancar à la peau blanche dépassé, écrasé par le corps imposant du géant. On pouvait voir le pied d'Ulquiorra palpiter nerveusement, sans doute agacé de son partenaire et ses pitreries. Comment un hollow pouvait-il être aussi…con. Je regarde Ichigo, Qui respirais tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il faisait de l'hyper ventilation. Il me jette ensuite un regard plein de colère et agrippe mon col. Quelques veines étaient apparues partout sur son visage, des flammes dans ses yeux me fixer.

Ichigo : Sale demi-portion, tu l'aurais laissé faire avoue le !

Pour le piquer encore plus, je souris et tourne la tête. Je mets mes mains derrière ma tête et sans le regarder, je lui réponds.

Soi Fon : Pourquoi, j'aurais dû l'arrêter ? Tu le voulais peut-être, va savoir.

Ichigo : DE QUOI ?! Je vais te tuer, moustique.

Cette fois, ma patience était à bout. Je lui agrippe le col, dégainant Suzumebachi.

Soi Fon : Alors approche morveux, je vais t'apprendre le respect.

Il bondit en arrière et dégaine Masamune. Je me redresse, libérant le dard de Suzumebachi. Je me mets en garde et fait exploser mon shunko. Enfin un peu d'exercice, je commencer à m'impatienter. En dégainant Masamune, il le libère également. Prenant le zanpakuto par le manche à l'envers, il déclare.

Ichigo : Protège, Masamune !

Une explosion de lumière envahit la zone et en se dissipant, je regarder le zanpakuto légendaire libérer. Masamune, un des 5 zanpakuto les plus anciens et puissant. Selon la légende, il avait était forgé par l'un des tout premier shinigami. La lame était légèrement incurvée et était aussi longue que le corps d'Ichigo. Elle émanait des reflets argentés, qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus mystérieuse. La garde et le manche était noire, ce qui contrasté bien avec la lame. Il se tenait droit, me faisant face. Le long zanpakuto derrière lui, tenue à l'envers de la même manière qu'Ikkaku tenait son fourreau au combat. Je l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre, mais c'était la première fois que je me bats contre lui. Ulquiorra et Zebra c'était calmé et regarder maintenant vers nous. Fenrir c'était assis, nous fixant également. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était qu'Ichigo parler en ce moment avec Masamune.

 **Ichigo : Que vient tu de dire ?**

 **Masamune : Tu m'a bien entendu. Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre une autre de mes attaques. Contrairement au full Protect et full Counter, cette technique est uniquement basé sur l'offensive. Le full Counter renvoie l'attaque de l'adversaire avec le double de puissance lorsque le full Protect l'a absorbé.**

 **Ichigo : Tu penses que je pourrais la maitrisé facilement ?**

 **Masamune : Sans que tu ne le sache, tu as déjà appris les bases de cette attaque.**

 **Ichigo : Comment ça ?**

Pendant quelques minutes, ni l'un ou l'autre n'avions bougé. Je finis par commencé et m'élance vers lui. Je réapparais derrière lui, tentant de le frapper avec un coup de pieds retourné. Il bloque mon pied avec sa main libre, me regardant ensuite en souriant. Il me fait pivoter et m'envoie en l'air, avant de s'élancer vers moi. S'en suivis un combat de zanpakuto, j'étais sur la défensive. Je devais en ce moment contrer ses assauts rapides, la lame longue de Masamune rendait la tâche plus difficile. De nombreuse étincelles volait entre nous lorsque nos sabre entré en collision. J'étais limiter avec Suzumebachi dans sa forme de shikai, je devais agir rapidement. Je finis par réussir à passer derrière lui et frappe avec Suzumebachi.

Ichigo : Full Protect !

Il bloque mon coup avec son zanpakuto, absorbant l'attaque du mien. Je retombe au sol, me préparant à recevoir le Full Counter. Il atterrit aussi devant moi, avant de courir vers moi. Il recommence à m'assaillir de coup, me replaçant sur la défensive. Je comprends pas pourquoi il n'utilise pas le Full Counter, il pourrait prendre un sérieux avantage. A force de le combattre et de le contrer, je commencer à pouvoir lire ses mouvement. Petit à petit je commencer à attaquer et bientôt, c'était à son tour d'être sur la défensive. Certes il était plus fort que moi mais j'avais beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le combat, ce qui me donnait l'avantage. Il contrer mes attaques, les bloquant avec Masamune. Plus je l'attaquer, et plus je le vois sourire. Je finis par remarquer que plus j'attaque, plus la lame se met à briller. Une impression me traverse l'esprit à ce moment-là et aussitôt, je bondis en arrière.

Ichigo : Tu as finis par remarquer on dirait.

Soi Fon : C'est quoi ce délire ?

La lame de Masamune brillait à présent d'un éclat d'argent pur. Il plaça Masamune horizontalement face à lui, le tenant toujours à l'envers.

Ichigo : J'ai appris de Masamune que si j'utilise le Full Protect sans utiliser le Full Counter, chaque fois que je bloquerais un coup je l'emmagasinerais dans la lame. Pour faire simple, le Full Protect agira en continue. Seul le Full Counter libérera complètement l'énergie.

Soi Fon : Sa craint alors !

J'avais joué son jeu depuis le début. Il voulait me forcé à attaquer, de sorte qu'il puisse tout absorber. Je le vois placer Masamune à l'endroit cette fois, l'agrippant à deux mains et lève ensuite le zanpakuto au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'il n'abatte son zanpakuto, Fenrir prit la parole, apparemment affolé.

Fenrir : Arrêter tous les deux, ce n'est plus le moment de se chamailler !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il interrompe le duel. En regardant bien, il avait l'air très préoccupée. Ichigo scella à nouveau Masamune, je fis ensuite pareil avec Suzumebachi. J'étais cependant assez contente qu'il ait interrompu le combat, l'attaque suivante aurait pu être dangereuse. Fenrir fit signe aux arrancar d'approcher, ouvrant pour eux un portail vers hueco mundo.

Fenrir : Retourner à Las Noches immédiatement, dite à Neliel que le moment est venue.

Ulquiorra : Quoi ?

Zebra : Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite.

Fenrir : Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Les arrancar sautèrent dans le portail, qui se referma juste après eux. Fenrir nous regarder sérieusement. Ichigo s'apprête à prendre la parole mais le loup leva la patte, le stoppant dans son élan. Pendant quelques instants, il nous regarder bizarrement. Je pouvais voir dans son regard une pointe de tristesse, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Fenrir : Ecoutez-moi attentivement tous les deux, c'est très important. La rébellion c'est mise en mouvement bien plus tôt que prévue.

Ichigo : quoi ? Mais…

Soi Fon : Arrête Ichigo, laisse le parler.

Fenrir : J'ai appris qu'il voulait dès demain libérer Aizen mais, ils sont déjà en route vers la soul society. Les arrancar vont bientôt arrivé, ils vous aideront dans la lutte. J'irais moi-même avertir le roi, pour qu'il envoie aussi ses troupes. Les hommes de la rébellion serons mené par le démon Rokuro, soyez extrêmement prudent.

Un silence de mort venait de gagner la zone. Le simple nom de cet homme suffisait à instaurer un silence pesant.

Fenrir : Sachez aussi que si je le pouvais, je viendrais moi-même prendre part au combat. Malheureusement, c'est votre combat.

Ichigo : Qui est tu réellement, Fenrir ?

Fenrir sourit à cette question, regardant Ichigo dans les yeux.

Fenrir : Le moment venue, je te le dirais. Pour le moment, sachez qu'ensemble, vous êtes bien plus fort que vous le penser. Surtout toi Ichigo. Ton potentiel est quasi-infini, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle force en lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ne dévie jamais de tes convictions. Ta volonté à protéger les tiens, on fait celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Et toi Soi Fon, tu possèdes un pouvoir bien plus grand que tu ne le pense. Ichigo seras celui qui te permettra d'atteindre tes plein pouvoir. Restez ensemble au combat, et rien ne pourra vous arrêtez.

Dire qu'ont étaient surpris était peut dire. Les déclarations de Fenrir, c'était comme si…il nous disait adieu. Une boule commencé à se former dans mon ventre. Certes, je l'avais connu très peu de temps. Mais quelque chose faisait qu'on s'attacher vite à lui. Je voulais prendre la parole, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. L'idée de plus le revoir me faisait mal.

Fenrir : Oublier jamais mes enfants, je vais veiller sur vous. Et le moment venu, nous nous reverrons.

Un portail apparut à nouveau, suivit par plusieurs arrancar. Je vis Shiro parmi eux, ainsi que Zebra et Ulquiorra. Avec eux se tenais l'ancienne 3ème espada d'Aizen, Tia Hallibel. Ainsi elle avait survécu. Neliel était aussi parmi eux, je l'avais déjà rencontré il y a quelques temps, pendant un voyage à hueco mundo. Il y avait un vasto lorde derrière Shiro, son masque sur son visage avait simplement fissuré et casser au niveau de ses yeux. J'entends soudain Ichigo brailler, pointant son doigt vers quelqu'un. Je suis son doigt et il désigne le dernier arrancar. Il avait les cheveux en batail et en pique. Ils étaient de couleur bleu. Son masque était sur une de ses joues, formant une mâchoire d'animal. Il porter son zanpakuto attacher à sa ceinture. Il portait une tenue similaire aux anciennes tenues de l'espada d'Aizen mais en noir. Ichigo trembler en le montrant du doigt tandis que se dernier souriait, fixant aussi Ichigo. Il leva deux doigts sur son front et le salua.

Ichigo : T…Toi…Grimmjow !

Grimmjow : Yo Kurosaki, Sa faisait une paye !

Ichigo trouvé plus ses mots, tandis que Fenrir toussa pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Fenrir : Maintenant que tous les monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer. Déjà, sachez tous les deux que les arrancar ici présent vont vous aider. J'ai déjà avertie la soul society, ce qui fait qu'ils pourront vous suivre. J'ignore combien d'homme la rébellion va envoyer mais une chose que vous devez savoir et éviter, n'affronter par Rokuro. Aucun de vous n'ai encore de taille contre lui.

Ichigo : On la déjà vaincu une fois, on peut recommencer !

Fenrir : Ne sois pas aussi prétentieux Ichigo, sa te réussit pas. Certes vous l'avez tenue en échec, mais à quel prix ?

Je repenser au combat. Les pertes avait était énorme. Personne n'était mort mais c'était limite. Plusieurs capitaines étaient tombés, et nous n'avons même pas réussi à le tuer.

Fenrir : Pour le moment, nous devons les empêcher d'atteindre Aizen. Nous devons bloquer leur approche le plus possible, en attendant que le roi envoie ses troupes.

Neliel : Et si Rokuro arrive à atteindre Aizen, comment pourrons-nous espérer le stopper ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous ne sommes pas de taille à l'affronter.

Fenrir : si cela se produit, vous devraient simplement le retenir. Le roi va sans doute envoyer la triade ou même Gifca, se seras à eux de contenir ensuite Rokuro.

Ichigo : Gifca va combattre ? C'est du délire !

Fenrir : Ce n'est pas sur encore. Mais je doute que le roi court le moindre risque, il enverra ses meilleurs troupes. Et encore une chose, approche Osuuchi.

Tout le monde fût surpris de voir le vasto lorde approcher, se tenant à présent au côté du loup.

Fenrir : Je vous présente à tous, Osuuchi. Il est né il y a peu de temps mais sa force est écrasante. Shiro peut en attester.

Shiro fit un signe de tête, avant de revenir dans le corps de son propriétaire.

Fenrir : il n'est pas très bavard, mais c'est un allié fidèle. Il jouera un rôle primordial dans la lutte. J'ai suivi ce jeune garçon depuis sa naissance, il deviendra un grand combattant. Se seras donc à Neliel et Tia de veiller sur lui pendant la lutte. Je vais former le groupe, vous donnant à chacun un objectif.

A la Soul Society, l'alarme se fit soudainement entendre. Des intrus venait de pénétré dans le Seireitei. Tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines étaient sur le pied de guerre. La lutte commencée. Heureusement que Fenrir les avaient déjà avertie de leur venue, ça leur avaient permis de renfoncer la sécurité autour du central 46 et de la prison d'Aizen. Kuchiki Byakuya, Hytsugaya Toshiro et Sajin Komamura avaient étaient chargé d'assurer la garde. Les autres capitaines commencé à patrouiller, aidé par les Vizard venue en renfort. Kisuke et Yoruhichi prenais aussi part au combat. Le commandant lui-même avaient quitté son bureau, et c'était élancer dans le Goteï 13. Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Ichigo et des arrancar. Si Fenrir leur avaient dit de leur faire confiance, alors il le pouvait. Aux portes du Seireitei, les intrus étaient en train de regarder l'agitation. Comme prévue, rokuro mené les hommes aux fronts. Il pose la main sur la plaie de son bras manquant, restant silencieux. Fenrir avait déjà avertie tout le monde, cela allait compliquer les choses. Derrière le démon se tenaient 5 guerriers, dont la faucheuse. Plus bas à chaque portes du Goteï 13, se tenaient 1 000 soldats. Tout le monde attendais le signal d'entré, les gardiens des portes on était vite mis à terre.

Rokuro : chacun de vous sait ce qu'il a à faire, ne me décevais pas.

Chaque guerrier se leva derrière lui, prés au combat. Cela faisait des années qu'ils attendaient se moment, l'heure était enfin venue. Avec celui surnommée Oni à leur tête, la victoire faisait aucun doute. Chacun d'eux avaient une tache précise à effectuer.

Rokuro : Ouvrez les portes, tuer les tous.

D'un bruit unique, les portes est, ouest, nord et sud du seireitei s'ouvrir. Des hurlements de milliers de soldats retentis, envahissant la soul society. Les shinigami c'était déjà préparé, des milliers étaient également prêts à défendre leur domaine. La lutte allait être sanglante, il y aura d'innombrable mort, des deux côtés. L'un près à mourir pour permettre à leur leader d'accomplir sa mission. L'autre prêt à mourir en défendant le Goteï 13.

Fenrir venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône, avançant vers le roi et Gifca. Devant eux se tenaient la triade, 3 guerriers aux pouvoir immenses ainsi que Gin. A son entré, tout le monde s'inclina devant le loup qui leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence. Une fois devant eux, le loup s'assit. Il s'inclina à son tour en marque de respect, avant de se redresser et prendre la parole.

Fenrir : Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis la majesté.

Kardia : L'assaut à débuter ?

Fenrir : En effet. J'ai donné leur ordre aux arrancar ainsi qu'à Ichigo et Soi Fon. Ils vont tenter de ralentir la progression de la rébellion, des centaines de hollow près à attaquer à leurs ordres. Qu'ils soit simple hollow, Menos Grande, Adjuchas ou vasto lorde, Ils sont près à suivre les ordres de l'ancienne espada.

Kardia : Leur aide sera précieuse, nous devons tuer le plus de membres de la rébellion possible. Je vais envoyer mes troupes d'élite. Gifca, tu te chargeras de mener l'assaut et de t'occuper de Rokuro.

Gifca fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. Gin allait aussi prendre part à la lutte, prêts à payer sa dette à la soul society. Pendant des années, ils avaient dû jouer le rôle d'un traitre. A présent, il serait son plus farouche défenseur. Grâce à l'entrainement intensif de Gifca, sa force avait grandement augmenté en quelques jours. Le roi fit aussi signe à l'un des membres de la triade d'approcher, il s'inclina ensuite devant son roi. Fenrir sourit intérieurement. Ainsi, il allait envoyer l'homme auquel il avait pensé. Avec gifca s'occupant de Rokuro et cet homme dirigeant les opérations sur le terrain, la victoire serait quasi-assurée.

Kardia : Relève-toi, mon ami. Tu seras en charge de mené les hommes aux combats, je compte sur ton esprit tactique pour nous mener à la victoire.

L'homme était de même corpulence que Gifca, étant même légèrement plus grands. Ce qui était vraiment rare. Il avait la peau foncé, le crane entièrement rasé. Il porter un bouc. Il mettait un point d'honneur a bien l'entretenir. Il porter une tenue de militaire. Une veste kaki ainsi qu'un pantalon cargo de la même couleur. A sa cuisse droite, il porter un couteau de chasse. Cet homme était l'un des plus puissants du royaume esprit, presque aussi fort que son mentor, Gifca. Il était assez froid, mais son esprit tactique et de déduction faisait de lui un excellent meneur d'homme.

Kardia : Hayaté Juine, je te mets à la tête des troupes d'élites dans cette mission.

Hayaté : Vous pouvez compter sur moi majesté, je ne vous décevrais pas.

D'un signe de tête, Fenrir ouvrit un portail pour rejoindre son domaine. Et une fois le portail fermé, le roi se lève de son trône et regarde ses hommes.

Kardia : Nous entrons en guerre, que tout le monde se tiennent prêts à partir dans 1 heures.

Un portail venait d'apparaitre à plusieurs endroits de la soul Society. Un portail était apparu pas loin du centre de recherche et de développement. C'était l'équipe composé d'Ulquiorra et de Zebra qui avaient étaient chargé de défendre l'endroit. Près du central 46 et de la prison d'Aizen, un autre portail avait était créer. L'équipe composé de Neliel, Tia et d'Osuuchi avaient étaient mis en charge de défendre l'endroit. Quant à l'2quipe composé d'Ichigo, de Soi Fon et de Grimmjow, ils étaient apparus au milieu du Seireitei. Ils avaient étaient mis en charge de s'occuper du plus grand nombre d'intrus possible, en particulier les leaders menée par Rokuro. Soi Fon avait déclaré avant de partir, qu'elle retournerait à sa division pour mener les forces spéciale aux combats. Ichigo était inquiet de la laissé seule, mais devait reconnaître qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour savoir s'occuper d'elle toute seule. A peine arrivé, Soi Fon dit au revoir aux deux hommes et partie vers sa divisions. Ichigo se retrouver seul avec la panthère, ce qui était loin de le rassuré. Il connaissait le gout du combat de Grimmjow, et il savait qu'un moment ou l'autre il devrait lui accordé sa revanche.

Grimmjow : Bon, on va pouvoir enfin s'amuser maintenant. Par qui on commence, _boss_ ?

Ichigo avait était mis à la tête de son groupe, ce qui faisait une raison supplémentaire pour que la panthère charrie son partenaire.

Ichigo : La ferme, Grimmjow.

Ce dernier passa son bras autour de la tête d'Ichigo, souriant à pleine dents.

Grimmjow : Allez soit pas comme ça, C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après tout ce temps ? Je penser tu serais ravie de revoir ton vieux pote non ?

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était content de savoir que la panthère bleue avait survécu. Il se disait qu'avec le temps, il pourrait devenir de bons amis. Ses pensé furent coupé quand une explosion retentit, de la fumée s'élève de la cinquième division.

Ichigo : Eh bien, voilà notre première destination. En route, partenaire.

Grimmjow : C'est toi le patron.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Confrontation…**_

Les combats avaient commencé à la soul society. Le Seireitei avaient vu ses porte se faire forcer et juste après, des milliers de soldats avaient envahi les lieux. Les Shinigami les intercepté, mais leur nombre étaient vraiment impressionnant. Les capitaines de divisions prenaient part aux affrontements. La 5ème division avait était attaqué par des soldats mené par un des leaders de la rébellion. Le central 46 et la prison d'Aizen étaient férocement gardés en surface par des centaines de shinigami. Neliel et son équipe étaient également sur place en surface, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, sous le central, 3 capitaines gardé la salle où Aizen était enfermé. Komamura, Byakuya et Toshiro garder la prison, sur ordres direct du commandant. Le commandant lui-même allait prendre part au combat. Le centre de recherche et de développement étaient déjà au prise avec des soldats de la rébellion. Autant dire que le capitaine Kurotsuchi était furieux.

Kurotsuchi : Comment osez-vous misérable vermisseaux, je vais vous faire disparaitre et me servir de vos cadavre !

Une partie de son laboratoire avait était pris d'assaut par la rébellion, détruisant la partie qui servaient à surveiller tout le Seireitei. Ulquiorra et Zebra s'occupé secrètement de l'arrière du laboratoire, à l'insu du capitaine de la 11ème. Renji venait de voir sa base être également prise d'assaut. Avec l'aide de Rukia et du reste de sa division, ils tentaient dès les repoussés. Grimmjow et moi étions déjà en route pour les aider, étant les plus proches du lieu de la confrontation. Malgré les cris et les bruits de sabres qui remplissaient la zone, on pouvait entendre un rire sonore. Kenpachi qui avait quitté ses quartiers avec Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika, ils étaient tombé sur une patrouille de la rébellion et s'en donner à cœur joie. Ukitake et Kyoraku patrouillé ensemble, abattant quelques soldats par moment. Ukitake était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Ichigo, sans lui il n'aurait pas pu prendre pleinement part à la défense de la soul society. Soi Fon avaient ordonné à son vice-capitaine et à plus de la moitié de ses forces d'aller assuré la protection de la 4ème division. Tandis qu'elle allait mener le reste de ses troupes au combat. Quant au commandant, Il marcher tranquillement vers le central 46. Beaucoup de soldat avait tenté de l'affronté mais avait était réduit à l'état de cendre fumante. Le plus vieux de la soul society était très en colère, les envahisseurs allaient regretter d'avoir attaqué son royaume. Il s'entait plusieurs reatsu extrêmement puissant…il y en avait 6. Dont un qui se démarqué clairement des autres.

 _ **Yamamoto : Cela doit être le fameux Rokuro, il se dirige vers le central avec un des autres reatsu puissant. Le central est gardé par 2 anciennes espadas ainsi qu'un vasto lorde assez puissant et en plus, 3 capitaines garder les lieux. Cela devrait suffire. Un autre attaque la 5**_ _ **ème**_ _ **division. Le jeune Kurosaki et un autre espada partent leur donner un coup de main. Le département de recherche est attaqué. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi est déjà sur place, avec apparemment 2 autres hollow de rang espada. Le capitaine Soi Fon se dirige également là-bas, sa suffira. Le capitaine Kenpachi, accompagné de ses troupes vont croiser un autre des intrus. Et le dernier se trouve à la colline du sokyoku. Il est redoutable, sans doute que son rôle doit être de m'attirer dans un piège. Eh bien, allons-y. Je suis curieux de voir comment il compte me retenir…tiens ? Je ne suis pas le seul à aller là-bas. Cela devrait être intéressant.**_

Le commandant utilisa le shunpo, se dirigeant vers la colline du Sokyoku. Il avait choisis sont adversaire, les autres devraient être en mesure de les contenir. Il aurait très bien pût se charger du démon, mais le roi lui avait interdits. Ça allait être un autre qui s'en chargerait. Il se diriger à toute vitesse vers la colline, les deux autres présences allaient bientôt aussi l'atteindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva en premier sur les lieux. Son haori flotté au vent, tandis qu'il faisait face à son adversaire. Les deux autres présences arrivèrent juste après derrière lui, faisant aussi face à l'intrus. Les disciples du vieux commandant étaient arrivé, cela irait sans doute encore plus vite qu'il n'avait pensé.

Yamamoto : Vous étiez plus proche que moi et vous arrivez après moi, vous devaient être plus réactif !

Kyoraku : Hé bien hé bien…

Ukitake : Pardonnez-nous, sensei.

En face d'eux, se tenait un homme d'environ une trentaine d'année. Il porter une hache à double tranchant accroché dans son dos. Il porter la tenue de ninja standard des troupes de la rébellion, à l'exception du masque. Il avait les cheveux blond, très court. Une immense cicatrice en forme de croix barrée tout son visage. Les manches de son haut étaient repliés, montrant des bras eux aussi couvert de cicatrice. Il était cependant pieds nu, les bras croisé. Il sourit en voyant les 3 shinigami arriver.

Kenji : Bienvenue au lieu de votre exécution shinigami. Moi, Kenji, à l'immense honneur d'être votre bourreau. Au nom de mon maître, votre vie prend fin aujourd'hui !

Il dégaina sa hache d'une main, et la posa ensuite sur son épaule. Les deux disciples retirèrent leur haori, avança entre leur sensei et l'intrus. Ils dégainèrent leur zanpakuto et se mirent en garde. Le commandant rester en retrait, regardant ses disciples défié l'individu. Il observa un instant leur adversaire. Sa présence en ses lieux ne le surprenait pas, ce qui signifier qu'une chose…il avait prévu leur venue. Conscient sans doute de leur forces, il devait être bien plus fort qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

Kyoraku : Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent céleste ricane l'enfer, Katen Kyokotsu !

Ukitake : Que toutes les vagues de la tempête deviennent mon bouclier, que tous les éclairs et que toutes les foudres deviennent mon sabre, Sogyo no Kotowari !

Un puissant flash jaillit de la colline à la libération des zanpakuto des deux capitaines. Bien que la puissance dégagé était énorme, l'intrus ne bouger pas et continuer à sourire. Une fois leur Shikai révélé, Jushiro et Shunsui se préparé à l'affrontement. Ils savaient que sur ce coup, ils devraient le combattre ensemble.

Kenji : Je m'attendais à mieux que ça, de la part des deux disciples du vieux Yamamoto. Je vous ai surestimé je crois.

Kyoraku : Alala, c'est blessant ça.

Le combat allez débuter, sous l'œil observateur du doyen de la soul society. Il savait que ses disciples pourrait le gérer mais en cas de problème, il prendrait part personnellement au combat.

Yachiru était sur les épaules de son capitaine, lui donnant différente indication sur la route à suivre. Ils n'avaient pas de but précis, juste trouver le plus d'ennemies possible et en tuer le plus possible. Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient derrière eux, les suivant sans rien dire. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient tombé que sur du menu fretin et Kenpachi s'impatienter. Quand soudain en tournant sur la droite, il eut le réflexe de bloquer une onde de choc de son sabre. Il dévie l'attaque et regarde devant lui, Ikkaku et Yumichika près à dégainer.

Kenpachi : C'est toi la responsable de cette attaque ?

Devant lui se tenait une femme assez grande, portant l'uniforme des soldats de la rébellion mais sans le masque également. Elle porter deux long couteau accroché en bas de son dos. L'onde de choc avait entaillé le sol très profondément. Elle avait les cheveux roux descendant jusqu'en bas de son dos, attacher en une longue tresse. Elle porter un bandana enrouler autour de son bras gauche au niveau du biceps. Elle avait des yeux de couleur différent. L'un était jaune vif et l'autre était argenté. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur son visage, fixant ses nouveaux adversaires. Autour d'elle gisait une cinquantaine de shinigami, mort en tentant de lui barrer le chemin.

Seika : En effet, capitaine Zaraki. Je m'appelle Seika, envoyé ici sur ordre de mon maître. En croisant ma route, vous venez de mettre fin à vos vies.

Kenpachi : Tch. Je demande à voir, gamine.

A peine sa phrase terminer, que le sol sous eux explosa. Elle venait de faire exploser son reatsu, ébranlant la surface même du terrain autour d'eux et sous leurs pieds. Ikkaku et Yumichika sautèrent pour éviter de tomber dans une fosse, se posant sur un toit voisin qui avait était épargner de la décharge. Kenpachi avait demandé à Yachiru de partir et du coup, elle rejoignit les deux autres sur le toit. Kenpachi sauta pour faire face à son adversaire, qui n'avait toujours pas dégainé ses armes. Dégainant son zanpakuto, il se mit à sourire et observer son adversaire.

Kenpachi : Pas mal, je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé. Mais sache qu'être une femme ou non ne m'empêchera pas de te massacrer.

Seika : Si vous vous retenez capitaine, vous mourrez.

Yachiru, Ikkaku et Yumichika c'était installer, prés à regarder le combat qui allait débuter. Si l'un d'entre eux intervenais d'une quelque façon que ce soit, il subirait les foudres de leur capitaine.

Soi Fon était en route vers la 12ème division avec une partie de ses hommes d'élite. Elle avait envoyé les ¾ de ses forces défendre la 4ème division. Elle savait que le capitaine Unohana pouvait s'en sortir, mais de l'aide serait pas de trop. Elle sentait déjà le reatsu d'Ulquiorra et de Zebra sur les lieux. Kurotsuchi et Nemu, sa vice-capitaine, étaient aussi sur place. Ils affronté de nombreux hommes de la rébellion. Ulquiorra et Zebra venaient de terminer derrière et avait rejoint Kurotsuchi. Ils avaient passé outre les insultes du capitaine, qui refuser catégoriquement l'aide de hollow. Arrivant sur les lieux, Soi Fon ordonna aux hommes de prendre part aux combats et appuyer les shinigami sur place. Elle, elle allait aider le capitaine et les arrancar. Mais arrivant sur les lieux, une dizaines de shinigami venait de se faire tuer et envoyer au pied des troupes. Un homme assez âgé, sans doute dans les 70 ans, marché tranquillement vers eux. Il ne porter pas d'arme apparente, et fixer à présent les deux capitaines et les deux arrancar. Il avait les cheveux gris coupé court, tandis qu'il lui rester que quelques dents. Il porter un simple kimono de cérémonie noir, accroché par une ceinture rouge à la taille. Il porter des sandales en bois. En voyant ses adversaires, il se mit à soupirer.

? : Alala, à mon âge m'envoyer sur le champ de bataille. Maître Rokuro est sans pitié. Bonjour jeune gens, je serais votre adversaire aujourd'hui.

Personne ne prenait la parole, regardant l'individu. Il était vraiment âgé et marquer par les années. On ne voyait pas son corps mais on pouvait facilement comprendre que ses jambes le tenaient à peine. Soi Fon avait presque de la peine de devoir l'affronter, mais Kurotsuchi n'était pas de cette avis.

Kurotsuchi : Hahahaha, c'est une plaisanterie ? Un vieillard qui ose me défier ? C'est amusant. Montre-moi alors ce que tu sais faire, vieillard !

Il utilisa le shunpo et réapparut derrière le vieil homme. Son zanpakuto n'était pas encore libérer, l'abatant sur sa nuque pour le décapiter. En une fraction de seconde, Mayuri hurla de douleur et s'encastra dans le mur derrière lui. Nemu se précipita vers son capitaine, tandis que Soi Fon et les arrancar était surpris. Ce vieil homme avait frappé à une vitesse inouïe. Non seulement il avait bloqué le coup et riposter, mais en plus avait gardé dans une de ses mains le bras de Mayuri qui tenais le sabre.

Alfred : Mon nom est alfred, ravie de vous rencontrer jeune gens.

Soi Fon : quelle force et quelle rapidité, c'est incroyable.

Ulquiorra regardé sans parler tandis que le géant avança et se plaça face au vieillard.

Zebra : Ravie également papi, mon nom est Zebra et je serais votre adversaire !

Alfred : Si je peux me permettre un conseil mon garçon, tu devrais m'attaquer avec tes amis. Sinon, tu risques de perdre plus qu'un bras.

Zebra : Je suis touché par votre sollicitude mais ça ira, je préfère vous combattre seul.

Alfred : Comme tu voudras.

Alfred jeta le bras avec le zanpakuto vers son porteur, avant de tourner son attention vers le jeune arrancar. Mayuri quant à lui se relève en hurlant de frustration. Il s'injecte alors son remède, reformant aussitôt son bras et récupère son zanpakuto.

Kurotsuchi : Comment ose tu, misérable verre de terre ! Comment oses-tu me tenir tête à moi, le grand Mayuri. Tu vas payer pour ton impudence ! Déchiquette, Ashisogi Jizo !

Mayuri libère son zanpakuto et par rage, frappe ensuite Nemu qui tenter de l'aider. Il remarque alors l'arrancar faisant face au vieillard, doublant sa rage.

Kurotsuchi : Dégage de la misérable insecte, il est à moi !

Zebra : C'est à moi que tu parles, le schtroumpf ?

Soi Fon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retenir un rire au surnom donnée par Zebra, tandis que Mayuri rugit de plus belle. Il finit par se calmer et regarde les deux individus, avant de marcher vers eux.

Kurotsuchi : Très bien, je vois que résonner des animaux ne sert à rien. Je vais donc m'occuper de vous deux en même temps, sa seras plus simple.

Soi Fon : Capitaine Kurotsuchi, nous somme dans le même camp. Si vous l'attaquer, vous trahissais la soul society !

Kurotsuchi : FOUTAISE ! Qui s'associeraient à de sale hollow puant, c'est ridicule !

Ulquiorra qui n'avait pas encore bougé jusqu'à présent, commença à avancer vers Mayuri. Il en avait assez de l'entendre brailler pour ne rien dire. Soi Fon voulait prendre la parole mais Ulquiorra prit les devants.

Ulquiorra : Vous êtes trop bruyant, capitaine. Alors taisez-vous, sinon c'est moi qui vous ferez taire.

Kurotsuchi : Oohhh, voyez-vous ça. Alors essaie un peu pour voir, arrancar. Lorsque je t'aurais tué, je me servirais de ton corps pour mes expériences.

Le vieil homme souriait, amusé de la situation. Voilà autre chose. Des querelles au sein même du même camp pendant un conflit, c'était encore plus facile que prévue. Il fît face à Zebra, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soi Fon ne savait pas si elle devait déjà aider le géant contre l'intrus ou alors, intervenir pour éviter que ses deux imbéciles s'entretuent. Elle soupira, blaser par la situation.

 _ **Soi Fon : Bon sang. Pourquoi je ne les ai pas laissé se débrouiller tout seul. Pourquoi je suis venue ici au lieu d'aller aider Ichigo et les autres ?**_

La bataille au sein de la 5ème division faisait rage. Les shinigami de la division contenait et repoussé comme ils pouvaient les membres de la rébellion. Abarai Renji, son capitaine, ainsi que Kuchiki Rukia, sa vice-capitaine, faisaient face au leader des troupes ennemie. Depuis 5 minutes, ils combattaient un enfant. Il devait avoir entre 12 et 15ans à tout casser, mais sa rapidité et son agilité était monstrueuse. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le toucher une seul fois, tandis que lui arrivé à les atteindre. Il souriait et riait aux éclats, prenant un plaisir sadique à torturer ses adversaires. Rukia avait de multiple blessure et coupure, tandis que Renji avait déjà libérer son bankai. Lui aussi avait de nombreuse plaie, dont une assez sérieuse au ventre. Il avait était entailler profondément au niveau de l'abdomen par la grande faux de son adversaire. En effet, l'enfant manipulé avec une énorme facilité une énorme faux presque 2 fois plus grande que lui. Elle était entièrement noir, sauf la lame qui elle était violette. L'enfant était brun avec les cheveux coiffé en pique, ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs mais pourtant, il n'était pas aveugle. Il porter un jogging déchirer aux genoux et un débardeur ample. Il était pieds nus et venait d'atterrir sur une poutre pour surplomber ses adversaires. Il n'avait même pas retenue ses coups quand, durant l'affrontement, des soldats sous ses ordres s'étaient retrouvé sur son chemin. Il était sans pitié et prenais un grand plaisir à tuer, même ses propres hommes. Tout le monde à la rébellion le craignait et éviter d'avoir affaire à lui, excepté les autres leaders et leur chef.

Jungo : Allez shinigami, me dite pas que c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Tu es un capitaine bordel, rouquin. Alors montre-moi ta force !

Renji : Bon sang, il est aussi agile qu'un chimpanzé. Ça va être dur de l'atteindre.

Rukia : Je vais le distraire, pendant ce temps attaque le de toute tes forces !

Renji allait refuser mais Rukia c'était déjà élancé en l'air, se ruant sur l'enfant.

Renji : Arrête Rukia, reviens tout de suite !

Trop tard. Elle avait abattu son zanpakuto libéré sur son adversaire, qui bloqua le coup avec le manche de sa faux. Il partit aussitôt à l'attaque, faisant tourbillonner sa faux dans tous les sens. Rukia fut vite sur la défensive, bloquant les assauts comme elle pouvait. Renji envoya Zabimaru pour la soutenir, mais il fût détruit en morceau par une explosion de reatsu de son adversaire. Avant de pouvoir le reformé complétement, Jungo avait disparu et réapparut derrière REnji. Il était désarmé et ne pouvait pas contrer l'attaque de l'enfant. Rukia s'était ruer à toute vitesse mais malheureusement, elle arriverait trop tard.

Jungo : Tu seras le premier rouquin, ce n'était même pas drôle !

Il abat sa faux sur la gorge de Renji, une gerbe de sang jaillit juste après le coup ainsi qu'un grand cri de douleur. Renji avait le visage taché de quelques gouttes de sang, mais ce n'était pas le sien. En regardant bien, il voyait le jeune homme étaler au sol et se relevé. Son épaule avait était entailler, empêchant ainsi d'abattre le jeune capitaine.

Ichigo : On arrive juste à temps on dirait, Renji !

Renji lève les yeux vers son ami de toujours, souriant de sa venue.

Renji : Tu en a mis du temps. Tu es presque arrivé en retard à la fête, Ichigo !

Ichigo : Désoler pour sa alors !

Ichigo sauta rejoindre son ami, tandis que Rukia les rejoins juste après. Elle sourit à son ami et le remercie du coup de main. Leur discussion prit fin quand le leader de la rébellion se releva, fixant Ichigo d'un regard meurtrier.

Jungo : C'est toi qui m'a attaqué je suppose ?!

Ichigo : Et non, perdu. Regard en haut.

Il pointe son doigt au-dessus du garçon, qui leva la tête avec Renji et Rukia. Accroupie sur une poutre sous le toit, se tenait Grimmjow avec son zanpakuto en main. Il essuie la lame et le rengaine ensuite en souriant. Les deux shinigami étaient très surpris qu'un arrancar était présent. Ils se tournent vers Ichigo pour des explications.

Ichigo : Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Mais sachez juste que Grimmjow est des nôtres, son aide seras précieuse. Il est très puissant, il a même failli me tuer lorsqu'on avait était chercher Inoue à hueco mundo.

Rukia : Et tu fais confiance justement à un ancien espada ?

Ichigo : Oui, il à toute ma confiance.

Renji : On parlera de tout sa plus tard, restons concentré.

Grimmjow souriait et regarder le jeune garçon. Ce dernier le fixer, les yeux remplit d'intentions meurtrière. Il ramassa sa faux et la posa sur son épaule, sans quitter la panthère des yeux.

Jungo : C'est donc toi qui m'as blessé ?

Grimmjow : Et si c'était le cas ?

Jungo : Tu vas connaitre mille souffrance, tu me supplieras de te tuer et mettre fin à ton agonie !

Grimmjow lécha ses lèvres et se releva sur la poutre. Son zanpakuto à nouveau dans son fourreau, il faisait face à son adversaire en le surplombant. Sur ordre d'Ichigo, Renji et Rukia allaient prêter main forte à leur troupe. Grimmjow et lui allait se charger de ce petit monstre.

Pendant ce temps, c'était le calme plat au niveau du central 46. Jusqu'à présent, aucune troupe de la rébellion n'avait approché. Les membres du central avait était conduit en lieu sûr, laissant les lieux aux capitaines, aux shinigami et aux arrancar. Neliel et son groupe était sur le toit du central, avec les shinigami au sol. Aucun ne bougé et personne ne pouvait sentir l'approche d'un ennemie. Malgré le calme, tout le monde était nerveux et à cran. Les combats faisaient rage partout dans la soul society, le commandant avait quitté son poste pour affronter aussi l'ennemie. La plus part des troupes auraient payé cher pour que le commandant soit présent au central, pour être sûr de la victoire. Pendant près d'une heure, rien ne c'était passer. Soudain, on vit approcher 2 silhouettes. Ils s'agissaient de Rokuro et de la faucheuse, marchant tranquillement vers leur destination. Les shinigami s'apprêter à attaquer, quand Neliel et les autres se placèrent devant eux. Ayant mis au point la stratégie avant, les troupes reculèrent et laisser l'équipe s'occuper de l'ennemie. Eux, ils devaient assurer que personne n'entre. A quelques mètres, les individus se stoppèrent et fixèrent leur ennemie. La faucheuse avait aussitôt regardé le vasto lorde, prêts à continuer le combat qu'ils avaient commencé. Oni quant à lui, jaugé les 2 autres anciennes espada. Il leva le bras au-dessus de lui et aussitôt, des cris et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Très vite, Neliel compris et se tourna vers les shinigami.

Neliel : Tenez-vous prés, l'ennemies arrive !

Chacun étaient prêts à défendre le central au prix de leurs vies. Aizen ne serait jamais libérer. Bientôt, plusieurs centaines de soldats apparurent et se ruer vers le central. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Neliel se tourne vers Tia, qui avait déjà commencé à rassemblé son reatsu.

Neliel : Je compte sur toi, Tia !

Hallibel ne répondit pas, trop concentré a rassemblé son énergie. Bientôt, plusieurs portails s'ouvrent dans le ciel et autour de la zone. Ses portails donnés sur le hueco mundo et grâce au reatsu de Tia, de nombreux hollow commencé à apparaitre. Que ce soit des hollows normaux, des Menos Grande, des Adjuchas ou des vasto lorde, bientôt ce fût des centaines. Grâce à leur arrivé, l'écart en nombres se réduit rapidement. Ce qui se dérouler juste après était du jamais vu…hollow et shinigami combattait côte-à-côte. Même si c'était sur ordre de leur commandant et à contrecœur, les shinigami devait bien reconnaitre que leur aide était précieuse. Le combat prit vite de l'ampleur, tandis que les deux leaders avancé tranquillement au milieu des combats. Des hollox ou shinigami mourrait en tentant de les stopper, et bientôt ce fût Neliel et son équipe qui avancer vers eux. Ils devaient à tout prix les ralentir le plus possible, attendre l'arrivée des renforts du monde des esprits. Osuuchi allait s'occuppé de la faucheusse tandis que Tia et Neliel allait tenter de se charger du démon. Les souvenirs de sa précédente rencontre avec le démon fit frissonner Neliel. Elle savait que même à deux, leur chance de le vaincre était proche du néant. Le ralentir, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Et s'ils échouer, le démon devraient ensuite faire face à trois des plus puissants capitaines de la soul society. D'ici peu de temps maintenant, le royaume des esprits allait envoyer ses troupes d'élite. Pourvu qu'elles puissent tenir jusque-là. Osuuchi prit les devants et utilisa le sonido et agrippe le coup de la faucheuse et l'entraine plus loin sur un toit à l' écart. Il avait bien l'intention de pas le rater cette fois. Rokuro fit ensuite signe au deux arrancar femelle et sauta sur le terrain d'à côté. Elles le suivirent et atterrir sur un terrain d'entrainement d'une des divisions. Ici, ils étaient seul et risquer pas d'être gêner. Rokuro porter un débardeur blanc, avec un pantalon bouffant. Il était pied nus et avait toujours qu'un seul bras. Ses cheveux étaient cette fois attachée dans son dos, tandis que son sabre avait quitté son dos pour venir à sa ceinture. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il allait donc y allez fort dès le départ. Il dégaine son sabre, le plaçant face a lui. La pointe de son sabre était tournée vers ses adversaires, tandis qu'il se mit à tousser.

Rokuro : Finissons-en rapidement. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

Neliel : Ne pense pas pouvoir nous vaincre aussi facilement, nous ferons tout pour t'empecher d'atteindre Aizen !

Hallibel : Tu auras du mal à nous vaincre toute les deux ensembles, même pour toi.

Rokuro : Vous croyez ? Alors approchez mesdemoiselles, je vais vous prouvez la différence entre nous.

Il se remit à tousser et ses adversaires dégainèrent leur zanpakuto, sans le libérer pour le moment. Personne ne bouger encore pour le moment, se fixant. L'air autour d'eux était comme figé. Chacun observer son ennemie, tentant de trouver une faille dans sa défense.

Pendant ce temps, un homme sorti d'un portail en plein cœur du central 46. Il était entièrement recouvert par un manteau et sa capuche cacher son visage. Le portail se referma derrière lui, le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Personne n'était là, le central ayant était déserter par ses membres. L'individu avança vers le centre de la pièce, observant la trappe au sol menant au sous-sol et donc à la prison d'Aizen. Les capitaines devaient déjà être sur le qui-vive. Y entré sans attiré l'attention allé être extrêmement compliqué. Il devait pourtant entrer et rejoindre Aizen, il le devait. Il déverrouilla le plus silencieusement possible la trappe, révélant un long tunnel s'enfonçant sous terre. Une échelle était fixée au mur et plongé dans l'obscurité. Le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible, il descendit lentement. La descente prit plusieurs minutes et plus il descendait, plus des voix lui parvenait. Cela devait s'agir des capitaines en bas, se qui rendez les choses encore plus difficile. Arrivé presque en bas, il sortit son zanpakuto de sa ceinture et l'enfonça lentement dans le mur. La lame rentra sans difficulté, il tourna ensuite la lame comme une clé. Sans bruit, un tunnel se forma dans le mur. Il s'y engouffra et bientôt, il sortit à l'autre bout dans la pièce. C'était comme une sorte d'entrepôt et en son centre, une chaise était posée avec une personne dessus. La personne était entourée par des chaines faite en pierre de seki, bloquant ainsi son reatsu. Une vingtaine de chaines l'entourer et à leur extrémité, était relier à un pieu planter profondément dans le mur. L'individu assis sur la chaise avait un bandeau qui s'enrouler sur tout son visage, laissant juste le nez de libre pour respirer. Ses pieds étaient solidement attacher avec des chaines également, relier à des pieux plantés dans le sol cette fois. Grâce à un appareil créer par le bureau de recherche et développement, une barrière à 6 couches entourer l'individu. Cette appareil émettais en continue de l'énergie spirituelle pour maintenir la barrière. Attaché au mur autour des barrières, de nombreux piques et canon à reatsu était installer. Si les barrières venaient à se briser ainsi que les chaines, les canons ferait feu aussitôt. Les piques quant à eux jailliraient de tous les côtés en direction de l'individu. Toute ses sécurité, juste pour un homme. L'intrus venais de rentrer dans la pièce et grâce à un appareil sur lui, il était invisible et son reatsu était masquer. Les 3 capitaines étaient autour des barrières, prés à toute intrusion. Komamura était debout, les bras croisé. Byakuya était adossé à un mur, bras croisé également. Hytsugaya était assis en tailleur, les bras derrière sa tête fixant l'entré. Ils avaient sentis le début des combats et sentais les énergies autour du central. L'ennemie était tout proche, ils ne devaient pas baisser leur garde. Aizen sentais aussi les présences mais ne pouvait ni parler, ni voir quoi que ce soit. Sous ses liens qui masquer son visage, il commencé à sourire. Contrairement aux capitaines présents, il avait depuis le début sentis la présence d'un autre intrus. Et cet intrus était au-dessus d'eux, sur les poutres sous le plafond. Mais malgré ses compétences, il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était un allié ou un ennemie. Il se contenter de reste là, à observer les capitaines. Il venait de pénétrer et d'infiltrer les lieux, sans avoir était repérer. Malgré les ordres qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait pas rester sur la touche. Il devait intervenir.

A cause des combats quoi faisait rage, personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivé de plusieurs personnes au quartier de la première division. Les troupes du royaume des esprits venait d'arrivé, mener par Gifca. A ses côté se tenais Hayaté qui serait charger de mené les troupes aux combats ainsi que Gin, prêts à mettre ses nouvelles compétences à l'essai. Une fois le portail fermé, Gin rejoignis Gifca tandis qu'Hayaté pris les troupes composé de 250 soldats. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ses hommes formé l'élite de l'élite.

Gifca : Bien, Gin seras avec moi. Hayaté, je te laisse te chargé du reste. Je compte sur toi pour nous faire gagner cette bataille.

Hayaté : Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Gifca-sensei.

Il se tourne vers ses hommes et établis aussitôt un lien mentale avec eux. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il établit également un lien mental avec chaque capitaine, shinigami et arrancar présent à la soul society. Il s'adressa alors aux troupes par la pensé, révélant leur présence.

Hayaté : Troupe de défense de la soul society, écoutez-moi attentivement. Mon nom est Hayaté Juine et sur ordre de sa majesté le roi esprit, je prends la direction des opérations. Je vous communiquerais les ordres au fur et à mesure, nous allons gagner cette bataille !

Juste après ça, les troupes quittèrent les lieux. Mené par Hayaté, plusieurs petits groupes se séparer dans différente direction. Seul Gifca et Gin étaient encore à la première division.

Gifca : Très bien. En route Gin, nous devons aider Neliel et son équipe. Rokuro doit être stoppé !

Gin : Je vous suis, sensei.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 1…**_

Le sabre de Kenpachi trancha son adversaire mais celle-ci sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup. Elle n'avait toujours pas dégainé et se contenter pour le moment d'esquiver. Elle porter par moment des coups au corps-à-corps et avait réussi à chaque fois à faire saigner le capitaine. Même sans armes, ses coups arriver à l'entailler. Son reatsu, tout comme celui de Kenpachi, s'échapper de son corps constamment. Zaraki avait vite remarqué qu'elle aussi avait une trop grande pression spirituelle pour être correctement contenue. Il aurait pût prendre un grand plaisir à ce combat si son adversaire ne faisait pas qu'éviter la confrontation en esquivant constamment. Ses compagnons étaient toujours sur le toit voisin, observant le match. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec Yachiru. Elle fixer souvent l'adversaire de son père adoptif, trouvant une certaine fascination pour cette femme, Seika. Elle pouvait aussi sentir que tout comme Kenpachi, cette femme adorer le combat. Sa rencontre avec son capitaine n'était peut-être pas due au hasard. Seika sauta en retrait une nouvelle fois, souriant toujours en fixant le géant.

Kenpachi : Tu es très forte, alors pourquoi tu évites le combat ?! Viens m'affronter !

Seika : Je ne voudrais pas m'être un terme au combat trop vite, c'est pour ça.

Elle parler d'une voix calme et douce, pourtant une grande confiance se dégager de ses paroles. Elle savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire, c'est pourquoi c'est elle qui voulait l'affronter. Ce conflit ne l'intéresser pas spécialement, elle voulait combattre Kenpachi et personne d'autre. Elle avait entendu parler de ce monstre assoiffé de combat, cherchant toujours des adversaires de plus en plus fort. Elle avait eu deux entailles depuis le début du combat, une sur son bras gauche et l'autre sur sa cuisse droite. Elle finit par dégainer une de ses dague dans son dos, la prenant à contre sens. Elle se mit en garde, faisant face au géant.

Seika : Mais si tu y tiens, je vais passer la seconde dans ce combat.

Kenpachi : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'allais finir par m'endormir.

Elle sourit et se rua sur son adversaire, qui en fît de même. Le zanpakuto heurta violemment la dague, provoquant une grosse onde de choc autour d'eux. Leur puissance était tellement grande, que Yumichika et Ikkaku durent bien se cramponner pour ne pas reculer sur le toit. Kenpachi riez aux éclats tandis que son adversaire souriait pleinement. Malgré la différence de taille et de gabarit, elle faisait jeu égale avec le capitaine. Yachiru trouvé que cette femme ressemblé beaucoup à Kenpachi. Elle avait la même soif de combat, la même sorte d'énergie spirituelle et surtout, elle était extrêmement puissante. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite vice-capitaine. Elle était heureuse qu'enfin, quelqu'un comme Zaraki puisse affronter une personne avec la même volonté que lui. Ce combat allait être passionnant. Les lames vibrer de pulsion meurtrière l'une contre l'autre, les adversaires avaient oublié tout le reste. Seika fût la première à reprendre les devants en dégainant sa seconde dague de son dos, et l'abats vers Kenpachi. Il se dégage légèrement et frappe la seconde dague, évitant ainsi le coup mais son adversaire était vif et réactive. Il bloqua à peine la seconde lame que la première lui entailla tout le côté gauche. Juste sous les côtes, la lame l'avait tranché de devant jusqu'à derrière. Elle se retrouva du coup derrière Zaraki et enfonça l'autre dague dans l'épaule droite du capitaine. Tout en riant, Kenpachi abat son sabre mais son adversaire bondit en retrait évitant le coup. Kenpachi avait l'épaule droite profondément perforé tandis que son flanc gauche était tranché sur quelques centimètres tout le long. Une grosse hémorragie aurait dû couler mais grâce à son reatsu, il limité l'écoulement de son sang.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, magnifique ! ENCORE !

Il se rue sur son adversaire et passe enfin à l'offensive. Il frapper avec force, poussant son adversaire à reculer tout en parant les coups de sabre.

Kenpachi : Allez, allez, allez…tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Seika : Avant de passer à la suite, retire-moi ça !

En parant un coup, elle abat sa dague sur le cache-œil de Kenpachi. Sans le blesser, elle arrive à déchiré les lanières le maintenant et du coup tout le reatsu de Kenpachi explosa pleinement. Cela ne le ralentissais pas et continuer à attaquer, cette fois beaucoup plus fort. Son adversaire souriait encore plus et commencé même à rire un peut en attaquant également. Plus elle attaquer et plus des étincelles jaillissais des lames qui s'entrechoquer. Elle fit exploser aussi tout son reatsu, égalant celui de Kenpachi à la surprise de tout le monde. Cette fille avait autant de pression spirituelle que Kenpachi…et elle la maitriser complètement. Riant aux éclats et bondissant en arrière, Zaraki riez comme jamais. Même contre Ichigo, il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir dans un combat.

Kenpachi : MAGNIFIQUE ! Enfin quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser avec moi et qui meurt d'envie de me tuer ! Approche, cela ne fait que commencer !

Seika : Alors reprenons, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter !

Elle se rua en souriant et riant, attaquant sans se soucier de se défendre. Kenpachi en fit autant et très vite, une pluie de sang jaillissait de leur plaie qu'ils s'infliger mutuellement. Même Ikkaku et Yumichika était impressionner et inquiets pour leur capitaine. Cette fille était sans doute la seule pour le moment à faire jeu égale avec leur capitaine sur le plan de la force mais aussi de l'énergie spirituelle. Ils pourraient intervenir mais s'il le faisait, Kenpachi ne leur pardonnerais jamais et risquerais même de les tuer. Il était dans une frénésie meurtrière que plus personne pouvait stopper. Yachiru n'avait jamais vu Kenpachi aussi heureux. Elle pouvait affirmer que c'était sans doute le plus beaux et violent combat qu'il ait jamais mené. Depuis maintenant presque 5 minutes, les adversaires s'attaquer sans relâche, se souciant même pas de se protéger. Le sang recouvrait totalement le sol et les murs autour d'eux. C'était une véritable danse de la mort qui se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Yachiru était inquiète pour son père adoptif. Les échanges avaient cessé momentanément, les combattants reculant légèrement. Ils se fixer à peine essouffler, leurs armes fermement agripper. Leur corps étaient couverts de leur propres sang et celui de leur adversaire. Ils avaient cessé de rires mais n'avaient pas perdu leur sourire qui barrer leurs visages. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur d'interrompre le combat, il ne vivrait pas longtemps.

Seika : La rumeur était en-dessous de la réalité, Zaraki. Tu es encore plus fort qu'on ne me l'avait dite, c'est encore mieux.

Elle lécha ses lèvres, fixant celui qui pouvait enfin tenir le rythme en dehors de Oni et de leur chef. Les autres leaders n'avaient pas autant de résistance et d'endurance. Certains étaient plus forts, mais son endurance lui apporter toujours la victoire. Elle voyait en Kenpachi un véritable défi, qu'elle prenait un grand plaisir à relever.

Kenpachi : Je ne m'attendais pas que dans tous ses bras cassé que j'ai croisés, qu'il puisse y avoir une personne qui arriverait à me tenir autant tête et qui avait la même vision que moi du combat !

Seika : Maintenant finit de jouer, si on y allait vraiment à fond ? Ça n'en sera que plus plaisant et amusant !

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, Alors là je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Aussitôt après, Ils firent exploser complètement toute leur énergie. D'habitude, Yachiru et les autres arrivé à résisté à l'explosion du reatsu de leur capitaine. Mais là, combiné avec celui de son adversaire, les bâtiments eux-mêmes commencé à tomber en morceau et à être souffler. Ils durent sauter plus loin et plus haut, sur un autre toit qui était épargné. La devenue célèbre tête de mort apparut derrière Kenpachi, tandis que derrière son adversaire une tête de lionne apparut. Ses yeux brillait d'un éclats meurtrier et Seika ce lécha les lèvres. Kenpachi trancha d'un simple coup le bâtiment à côté de lui en deux, avançant ensuite lentement vers sa meilleurs adversaire. Seika avança également lentement, faisant tourner ses dagues dans ses mains. Ils avancèrent de plus en plus vite, avant de replonger dans le combat avec encore plus de forces et de détermination. A peine le premier coup était porter et contrer, qu'une onde de choc souffla tout autour d'eux. Quand les lames s'entrechoquèrent, le terrain devint complètement en ruine autour d'eux. Yachiru était vraiment heureuse de voir son père aussi heureux, elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir comme sa un jour. Et à cause de ça, elle prit lentement cette femme en affection. Elle permettait à Kenpachi d'être pleinement lui-même et en plus de lui résister. Ce n'était pas rien quand on le connaissait vraiment. Les coups pleuvé littéralement et à une tel vitesse, que Yumichika et Ikkaku arriver même plus à voir les coups. Seul les étincelles et les ondes de choc montré quand les coups étaient contrés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échanges, les combattants devenaient de plus en plus heureux et enragé. Seika bondit en l'air et concentra son reatsu dans ses dagues.

Seika : Comment compte tu contrer sa, Zaraki ! Chasse, Ragnarok !

Une explosion et une intense lumière jaillit, aveuglant tout le monde dans la zone. Lorsque la vue de Kenpachi était revenue, il leva les yeux et fixa son adversaire. Ses dagues c'était transformer, prenant la forme d'une seul épée qu'elle tenait à deux mains face à elle. La lame était 3 fois plus grosse qu'un zanpakuto classique et aussi long qu'une épée classique. La lame était entièrement noire, avec des reflets violets. Là où la garde devait être se trouver une tête de lionne en or, le manche du sabre continué. C'était comme si la lame se prolongé mais au moment de la tête, le manche prenait le relai. Pour servir de garde, 4 pointes en or jaillissaient de la tête de lionne. Deux étaient à droite et qui partait en haut et en bas. C'était la même chose de l'autre côté de la tête. Bien qu'il ne fût pas du genre à penser à ce genre de foutaise, Kenpachi trouver le sabre vraiment…fascinant. Combiné avec la soif de combat de Seika, son arme était presque surnaturelle. Elle refléter le combat, l'envie de se battre. Cette arme était faite pour le combat sauvage à l'état pur.

Seika : Cela faisait 150 ans que je n'avais plus libérer Ragnarok, elle meurt d'impatience d'en découdre !

Kenpachi : Alors ne la fait pas attendre, Approche !

Etant toujours dans les airs, Seika se mit en garde. Son zanpakuto libérer frémissait d'en découdre et Kenpachi l'ignorait mais, tout comme Masamune, Ragnarok fait partie des 5 zanpakuto créer par un très ancien shinigami. Il fait partie des 5 zanpakuto les plus redoutables au monde. Le reatsu qui s'en dégager était intense, remplit de soif de combat. Elle se rua sur Kenpachi, tenant toujours son zanpakuto à deux mains face à elle. Arriver proche de Zaraki, elle leva son zanpakuto et l'abat avec force. Le capitaine bloqua le coup en mettant son zanpakuto au-dessus de lui pour se protéger mais à la surprise général, le zanpakuto ennemie passa au travers même du zanpakuto sans le briser et entailla Kenpachi de l'épaule droite jusqu'au bas du ventre. Une gerbe de sang jaillit avant que Seika recula et se remit en garde en léchant ses lèvres. Kenpachi regarda son zanpakuto avant de le poser sur son épaule et sourit encore plus.

Kenpachi : Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer et je m'en moque, ça me donne une raison supplémentaire pour pas me protéger !

Seika : Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas t'en protéger. Ragnorok possède des pouvoirs qui permettent de passer outre toute défense ! Alors Zaraki, comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

Elle repartie à l'attaque suivit de Kenpachi et en abattant son sabre, Ragnarok passa à nouveau au travers de son zanpakuto et lui perfora de part en part l'épaule gauche. Il ne c'était pas arrêter et en riant aux éclats, abattis son zanpakuto sur son adversaire et lui transperce l'épaule également.

Kenpachi : Très simple, il me suffit de te trancher avant que tu m'abattes !

Seika : De plus en plus impressionnant !

Elle rit et tous les deux, en même temps, tournèrent leur zanpakuto dans l'épaule de l'autre et le levèrent d'un coup. Entaillant encore plus leur adversaire. Malgré leur endurance et grande résistance à la douleur, la fatigue commencé à se faire sentir. Certes il pouvait tenir très longtemps en temps normal mais maintenir un tel rythme depuis le début, c'était inhumain. Ils reculèrent un peu et se mit chacun en garde souriant toujours mais prêts à en finir. La tête de mort n'avait jamais quitté l'aura de Kenpachi et fit exploser tout ce qu'il lui rester d'énergie. La tête de mort doubla de volume et le sol se mit à trembler, se fissurant par endroit sous la pression immense du colosse. En voyant ça, Seika fît la même chose et libéra tout ce qu'il lui rester de reatsu. La tête de lionne doubla aussi de volume, rugissant derrière elle.

Kenpachi : Il est temps d'en finir ! C'était un magnifique combat et même si je dois mourir, JE NE REGRETTE PAS !

Il se rua vers Seika, riant et prêts à jouer sa vie sur ce dernier coup.

Seika : Tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche, Zaraki. CE FUT UN HONNEUR DE T'AFFRONTER !

Elle se rua également vers lui, misant tout sur son coup. Ils allaient tout jouer sur ce dernier coup. C'était elle ou lui à présent. Un seul survivra à l'assaut. Yachiru et les autres retenaient leur souffle, regardant les deux combattants préparant leur coup final. Yachiru espérer de tout son cœur que Kenpachi serait celui qui survivrai mais fallait reconnaitre que son adversaire était extrêmement puissante. Une fois à porter, Kenpachi balança son zanpakuto sur un coup latéral et tente de trancher son adversaire au niveau de l'abdomen. Seika quant à elle, leva son arme et l'abat violemment pour trancher le capitaine à la verticale. La collision des deux pressions spirituelles forma une seule sphère d'énergie et explosa comme une mini bombe. Yachiru et les autres durent sauter en l'air pour éviter d'être balayer par le choc. La zone fut entièrement rasée sur 1 kilomètre de diamètre autour d'eux. Là où se trouver des ruines et d'anciennes habitations se trouver à présent un désert complet. Kenpachi et Seika était tourner, ne faisant plus face à l'autre. Chacun ne bouger pas tandis que les 3 compagnons attendais le résultat. Soudain une gerbe de sang jaillit de la plaie infligée et le zanpakuto qu'il tenait se brisa en deux. Kenpachi regarda son zanpakuto brisé et le sang couler sans s'arrêter de sa blessure. Seika remis Ragnarok dans sa forme sceller et rangea ses dague dans le bas de son dos. Chacun des combattants était couvert d'innombrable blessure et avaient perdu tellement de sang, qu'on pourrait se demander comment il pouvait encore vivre. Le capitaine de la 11ème division se tourna, un grand sourire sur son visage. Pas un sourire de plaisir du combat ou autre, un sourire serein. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment heureux. Seul Yachiru pouvait le rendre heureux mais le combat qu'il venait de livrer l'avait compléter, il avait tout donné…et perdu. Il regarder Seika se tourner pour lui faire face, un sourire tranquille sur le visage.

Kenpachi : Seika, c'est ça ?

Seika : C'est bien mon nom, Zaraki Kenpachi.

Elle commença à avancer vers lui tandis que sur ordre formelle de Yachiru, aucun ne bouger pour le moment. Elle savait que Kenpachi voulait rester seul jusqu'au bout pour le moment, du coup elle lutter contre l'envie de le rejoindre. Elle serrer tellement les poings que du sang commencé à couler un peu et lutter pour pas laisser les larmes couler.

Kenpachi : Félicitation…

Kenpachi finit par s'écrouler sur le dos, son zanpakuto briser toujours dans sa main. Il regarder le ciel puis son regard tourna vers Yachiru et les autres. Il avait de la peine de laisser Yachiru mais malheureusement, il avait perdu et avec une telle blessure, il ne pourrait pas survivre. Seika était à présent debout à côté de lui et se penche pour ramasser la lame brisé de son zanpakuto et le pose au côté du capitaine. Elle fixe le capitaine et suis son regard, voyant qu'il regarder une petite fille aux cheveux rose.

Seika : C'est ta sœur ?

Kenpachi : Ma fille…

Seika : Je vois…alors je ne peux pas te laisser mourir.

Avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Seika sorti une petite boite ronde contenant un onguent à l'intérieur. Elle fit signe aux trois personnes de venir, en particulier à Yachiru. Ils furent rapidement rejoins et lorsque Yachiru rejoignit Kenpachi, Seika tandis l'onguent à la petite.

Seika : Tiens petite, si tu lui applique ça il vivra.

Kenpachi : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Seika : Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ça serait une insulte envers ta force. Je veux juste éviter de séparer une famille, rien de plus.

Lorsque Yachiru prit l'onguent, Seika tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Yachiru regarda l'onguent et se pencha en avant vers la femme.

Yachiru : Merci d'avoir permis à Ken-chan d'autant s'amuser. Et merci pour l'onguent, Sei-sei-chan.

Elle sourit au surnom que la petite lui donner mais personne ne le vit. Elle leva la main pour toute réponse et continua à s'éloigner. Kenpachi regardé cette femme partir avant de porter son attention à ses partenaires. Il voyait leur visage inquiet en regardant leur ennemie partir.

Ikkaku : Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laissé partir ?

Kenpachi : Rien ne t'empêche de la suivre et de l'affronter.

Ikkaku : Sans façon. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en pièce détacher comme vous, capitaine.

Il ne rétorqua pas, regardant Yumichika plonger dans ses pensées. Il sentit ensuite les mains de Yachiru étaler l'onguent, commençant à le soigner. Il lui chauffa un peu la peau mais très vite, la plaie commencer à moins saigner.

Kenpachi : Tu l'aime bien on dirait, Yachiru.

Un grand sourire orné le visage de la vice-capitaine en regardant son père, hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Yachiru : Bien sûr. Elle est comme toi et elle ta permis de t'amuser jusqu'au bout. Alors comment ne pas l'aimer.

Il sourit à la réponse de la fillette, tandis qu'il reporta son attention vers le ciel. Quand ses blessures seraient guéries, il avait la ferme intention de la retrouver et poursuivre le combat. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement, il voulait encore se battre avec elle.

La bataille faisait rage dans les quartiers de la 5ème division. Renji et Rukia étaient partie affronter les soldats sur ma demande, nous laissant Grimmjow et moi avec le leader. Pour éviter de tout détruire, on c'était éloigner et poster sur le toit de la division. Sur la demande de Grimmjow, je m'étais mis en retrait et le laisserais s'occuper de lui. Le petit diable qu'était Jungo faisait pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur Grimmjow, le mettant sur la défensive. Il était petit et tellement agile qu'il était difficile de le toucher mais pour le moment, la panthère n'avait rien tenté pour attaquer. Jungo sauter partout et manipulé sa grande faux avec une terrifiante facilité, laissant peu de place à la contre-attaque. Tout en sautant il continuer d'attaquer, et à peine il poser le pied au sol qu'il resauter juste après. Grimmjow n'avait pas dégainé son zanpakuto et se contenter pour le moment de contrer ses attaque avec son hiero. La faux n'arriver pas à l'entailler, ce qui commencer à agacer de plus en plus son adversaire. Le petit sauta en arrière et posa sa faux sur son épaule, fixant l'arrancar.

Jungo : J'avoue que ton hiero est très solide, tu es déjà plus résistant que les deux autres avant toi.

Grimmjow : Les compliments d'un chimpanzé comme toi ne m'intéresse pas et je commence à m'ennuyer là. Alors soit tu attaques vraiment soit je devrais te tuer tout de suite.

Une veine apparut sur le front de Jungo et il commença à intensifier son reatsu. Une énergie aussi sombre que la nuit l'entouré, faisant en même temps tourner sa faux autour de lui à toute vitesse.

Jungo : Tu es un peu trop confiant, laisse-moi te montré notre différence de niveau !

Avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, Le petit disparut et réapparut derrière lui, tentant de le décapité. Grimmjow n'allait pas réagir et laisser son hiero le bloquer mais il finit par bloquer avec ses bras. Avec ses mains, il arrive à stopper la course de la faux en agrippant la lame. Ses mains avait était bien entailler, le sang perla sur ses main et la lame qu'il tenait.

Jungo : Je vois que tu as eu l'intelligence de bloquer cette fois.

Grimmjow : Toi par contre, tu es trop confiant et sa te perdra.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, les mains de Grimmjow commencé à briller d'une lueur menaçante. Les mains de grimmjow brillèrent d'une lueur bleu que je reconnu aussitôt. En retenant la lame d'une main, il donna un coup de poing en direction de l'abdomen de son adversaire qui ne comprenait pas.

Grimmjow : Essaie ça pour voir…bala !

Un bala bleu jaillit à toute vitesse et envoya le petit monstre s'écraser plus loin dans un cri de douleur. Au vu de ses échanges avec lui, Grimmjow avait compris une chose. En fixant le petit se relever prenant appuie avec sa faux, il sourit.

Grimmjow : Tu es fort je dois le reconnaitre, car pour tenir tête à un capitaine c'est que tu es doué. Mais contre moi, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

Jungo : Ah oui et pourquoi cela ?

Grimmjow : Tu es trop jeune et au vu de tes réactions à mes attaques, tu n'as jamais combattu d'arrancar. Et en plus de ça, j'ai l'expérience du combat. Je vais te tuer sans difficulté.

Je voulais le prévenir de ne pas le sous-estimé et de ne pas être aussi confiant mais le rire de Jungo attira mon attention. Il riait comme un damné, une main sur le visage et la tête levé.

Jungo : Hahahahaha…Moi ? Me faire tuer par toi ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là, arrancar.

Il remit sa faux sur son épaule et finit par se calmer. Il arrêta même de sourire et regarde ensuite Grimmjow. Une nouvelle aura l'entourer. Toujours meurtrière mais cette fois, beaucoup plus intense. Il était sérieux cette fois. Sans que Grimmjow puisse réagir, une gerbe de sang jaillit devant lui. Son adversaire était apparu en un éclair face à lui et venait de planter la lame de sa faux dans son estomac, le transperçant par la même occasion. Il baissa la tête vers Jungo qui le regarder avec rage mais avec un visage calme.

Jungo : J'ai horreur des mauvaise blagues de ce genre. Je te l'ai dit, je vais te montrer la différence entre nous.

Il retira la faux juste après et envoya un coup de pied retourné dans le visage de Grimmjow qui le bloqua d'une main. La panthère leva le regard et cette fois, lui aussi était très sérieux. Il envoya en l'air son adversaire avant de dégainer son zanpakuto.

Grimmjow : En effet. Il y a une différence de puissance entre nous, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois.

Il utilisa le sonido et apparut derrière Jungo, abattant panthéra vers lui. Il fut bloquer par la faux mais Grimmjow envoya de sa main libre, un nouveau bala. Jungo le dévia de sa faux et le zanpakuto de l'arrancar s'abatis au même moment.

Jungo : Ne me fait pas rire !

Il bloqua le coup avec le manche de sa faux, bloquant le nouveau coup. Grimmjow sourit et décocha un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac du leader de la rébellion. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir et fût projeter au sol, s'encastrant dans le sol de la cour arrière de la division. En se relevant, Grimmjow avait disparu de son champ de vision. Sans voir le coup venir, il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre et sous la douleur se plia en deux en avant. Ayant rangainer son sabre, la panthère avait ses deux mains de libres. Il commença alors une série de coup de poings sur le ventre et le torse du gamin, le faisant reculer sous les coups. Des cris de douleur commencer à se faire entendre et j'assister au passage à tabac procuré par l'arrancar. En temps normal je l'aurais arrêté, mais l'heure n'était pas au sentiment. Il décrocha un puissant coup de son poing droit au visage et un bruit horrible de craquement se fit entendre. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa les vêtements de Grimmjow et le leader s'encastra dans le mur de la cour. Après que le nuage de poussière fût dissiper, on pouvait voir que Jungo avait la mâchoire complètement déboiter et dans une position assez…désagréable. Il avait quelque spasme dû aux coups répéter de l'arrancar et avait sans doute plusieurs côtes brisé. Malgré ça, Jungo se releva. Il chancelait mais tenait encore debout, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche. Avec la mâchoire dans cette état, il ne pouvait plus du tout parler et faisait des bruits assez horrible. Grimmjow craqua ses jointures, prêts à continuer son massacre.

Grimmjow : Tu aurais dû rester au sol gamin, cette fois je vais te tuer.

Il allait se ruer sur lui mais je finis par craquer et lui agrippe le poignet pour le stopper dans l'élan.

Ichigo : Sa suffit Grimmjow, le combat est terminer ! Il n'ait plus en état de se battre alors arrête tout de suite !

Grimmjow : Lâche-moi Kurosaki. Ce type est notre ennemie et nous devons le tuer ! Si je ne l'achève pas maintenant, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans l'avenir !

Ichigo : Je ne te laisserais pas tuer quelqu'un qui n'a plus la force de se défendre, tu devras d'abord me tuer !

Il dégage son poignet de ma prise et se tourne vers moi, agrippant mon col.

Grimmjow : C'est la guerre Ichigo ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments comme sa sur le champ de bataille ! Si les rôles étaient inversés, il n'hésiterait pas à nous achever !

Ichigo : Mais les rôles ne le sont pas. Alors, ça suffit !

Il pesta une nouvelles fois mais finit par me lâcher. Il regarda son adversaire qui tenait à peine debout, tandis que je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Grimmjow : Tu fais trop de sentiments Ichigo, un jour ça te perdra.

Ichigo : Si j'étais sans pitié tu ne serais plus la aujourd'hui, ne l'oublie pas mon ami.

Grimmjow : C'est différent.

Ichigo : Et en quoi est-ce différent ? Les rôles étaient peut-être différents mais nous étions ennemis. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'avais reçu un violent coup qui m'envoya dans un mur plus loin. J'entendu Grimmjow crier mon nom et juste après, une faux perça sa poitrine de part en part par derrière. Il tourna la tête et vit Jungo derrière lui, parfaitement guéri. Il n'avait plus les blessures infligé par Grimmjow et sa mâchoire était parfaitement en place. Il allait parler mais la faux se retira de son corps d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il reçut ensuite un coup du revers du poing, l'envoyant s'écraser à côté de moi. On finit par se relever, Grimmjow avançant vers son adversaire. Les blessures qu'il avait subies étaient graves mais malgré tout, il ne s'en soucier pas. Il allait prendre la parole mais vu un autre Jungo, celui-là même qui avait la mâchoire briser.

Jungo : Tu as enfin remarqué, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous êtes long à la détente je trouve.

Grimmjow : C'est quoi cette connerie encore ?!

Jungo avança vers son double et abattit sa faux, tranchant le double en deux. Mais au lieu d'avoir du sang gicler partout et un cadavre en deux, le corps se dissous aussitôt en une lueur sombre et plongea au pied de Jungo. En rejoignant ses pieds, l'ombre de Jungo revint en place.

Jungo : Vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que depuis le début de notre affrontement je n'avais pas d'ombre ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très observateur.

Grimmjow : Et en quoi est-ce si important ?

Jungo : Mais c'est très important même. Je vais t'expliquer de façon à ce que tu puisses bien comprendre.

Il leva sa faux en face de lui, de sorte que Grimmjow et moi puissions bien la voir.

Jungo : Grâce au pouvoir de ma faux et mon reatsu combiné, je peux créer un double de moi-même grâce à mon ombre.

Au même moment, son ombre se matérialisa derrière lui, formant un double parfait.

Jungo : Depuis votre arrivé, j'ai pris la liberté de créer un double de moi et lorsqu'on est venue sur le toit, je l'ai laissé prendre ma place. Mais le plus drôle reste à venir vous allez voir, vous allez rire. Sachez que le double que le double que j'avais créé posséder tout juste la moitié de ma force.

Son double repris sa place à ses pieds, reformant son ombre. Juste après ça, Grimmjow se mit à rire aux éclats.

Jungo : qu'est ce qui te fait rire, enfoiré ?!

Grimmjow : C'est toi qui me fais rire microbe. Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu pourras me vaincre ? Il va être temps pour moi de te montrer la différence entre nous, j'en ai assez de t'entendre.

Il dégaine à nouveau son zanpakuto et se mit en garde, sans le libérer encore. Je m'éloigne à nouveau, le laissant gérer son combat. Maintenant que je savais ça, j'allais garder un œil sur son ombre.

Grimmjow : Assez de cache-cache, maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses !

Jungo fit tournoyer sa faux, la posant ensuite sur son épaule. Il fit signe à la panthère d'approcher, prêts à en découdre pour de bon. Le reatsu du leader explosa, s'entourant à nouveau d'une aura ténébreuse. Grimmjow fit exploser son reatsu également avant de se ruer vers son adversaire grâce au sonido.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 2…**_

Grimmjow faisait face à Jungo sur le toit de la 5ème division. Chacun avait libérer une puissante dose de reatsu. Jungo faisait tournoyer sa faux autour de lui, marchant tranquillement vers la panthère.

Jungo : Si on commencer ?

Aussitôt après, il disparut et réapparut devant l'arrancar. Il avait dégainé panthéra mais sans le libérer. Il para le coup de faux avec son zanpakuto et envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac du petit monstre. Grâce à ce coup, il prit appuie sur sa cible et sauta en l'air. A peine dans les airs, il envoya plusieurs bala avec sa main libre. Grimmjow ne souriait plus et frapper méthodiquement son adversaire. Contrairement à quand je l'avais affronté, il avait depuis réussi à garder son sang-froid. Il avait toujours ses pulsions de combattant mais savait à présent agir en conséquence. Son adversaire était très fort et il devait rester concentré, il le savait. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatal conter un tel adversaire. Jungo recommença à bondir dans tous les sens, évitant ainsi les bala que lui envoyer son adversaire. Lui riez par moment, fixant simplement Grimmjow.

Jungo : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Et pourquoi tu ne fanfaronne plus ? Je t'impressionne c'est ça ?

Jungo bondit dans les airs et s'en suivi un combat aérien. Il sauter partout dans les airs, attaquant Grimmjow de tous les côté grâce à son agilité et sa petite taille. Grimmjow se contenter de parer ses coups, restant quant à lui sans bouger. Il bouger simplement son bras armé tout en observant les mouvements de son adversaire. Avant de le frapper, il devait connaître sa manière de bouger et prévoir ses prochains mouvements. Un moment, Jungo saute plus haut et tente de tranché Grimmjow à la vertical et en tentant de le contrer avec son zanpakuto, une main sortie du sol en dessous d'eux grâce à l'ombre former et monta à toute vitesse. La main agrippe le bras de Grimmjow l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir contrer le coup. Jungo rie aux éclats abatant sa faux.

Jungo : Tu n'aies pas de taille, arrancar ! MEURS !

J'arrive cependant à dégainer Zangetsu et m'élance vers l'ombre qui sort du sol. Je tranche l'ombre, libérant ainsi le bras de Grimmjow. En se sentant libérez, il abat son zanpakuto, surprennant ainsi Jungo et arrive à lui entailler le torse. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre et il bondit en arrière, la main libre posé sur la plaie que venez de lui faire la panthère. Je le vois me regardez et sourit, posant mon zanpakuto sur mon épaule. Il reporte son attention sur son adversaire et sourit, une idée naissant dans son ésprit.

Jungo : Tu à besoin d'aide, on dirait. Tu n'aies pas une panthère mais plutôt un gros chaton non ?!

Je connaissais Grimmjow et si l'autre le provoquer comme ça, il allait prendre l'avantage sur lui. J'allais l'avertir mais Grimmjow se mit à rire. Il posa à son tour son sabre sur son épaule, regardant la plaie sur le torse du petit diable.

Grimmjow : Inutile de me provoquer, morveux. Je dois une fier chandelle à Ichigo et son aide à était apprécier. Dans un combat, seul le résultat compte. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il intervienne, tu à qu'à arrêter de te cacher derrière ton ombre quand ça tourne mal **.**

 **Jungo :** Pardon ?!

Grimmjow : Tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas m'atteindre comme ça, alors tu à jouer la tromperie et utiliser ton double pour tenter de me stopper. Tu à ton ombre dans ce combat, moi j'ai mon ami qui surveille mes arrières.

Jungo : Tch. Comme tu voudras.

Je souris et du coup, garde Zangetsu en main pour éviter que son ombre face encore des siennes. Grimmjow avait bien changé en 2 ans. Autrefois, la simple idée que quelqu'un l'aide dans un combat l'aurait mis hors de lui. Mes penser furent couper net quand j'entendis les bruit de métal qui s'entrechoquent. Jungo avait recommencé à l'attaquer sans relache, bondissant dans tout les sens. Grimmjow recommencé à contrer, sans pour autant attaquer. En observant le combat, j'avais pût trouver plusieurs ouvertures dans la garde de Jungo. Si je les avaient vus, Grimmjow l'avais forcément vu aussi. Alors pourquoi il n'attaquer pas ? Il continue à contrer et tente un estoc qui fût parer et aussi contrer par le retour de la faux. Il venait de tiré sa faux, tentant de décapité Grimmjow par derrière. Sans contrer l'arrivé de la lame de la faux, il renforça son hiero sur sa nuque et pût contrer le coup sans bouger. Jungo pesta de rage et de frustration, recommençant ses assauts mais plus rapidement encore. Il frapper à présent plus vite mais aussi plus fort, misant plus sur la force que l'agilité. Il commencé à moins sauté, enchainant quelques coups dans la même position. Je continue à observer et rmarque encore plus de faille dans sa garde à présent. Je remarque ensuite qu'il faisait apparaître son double discrètement et me rue sur lui, tranchant son ombre aussitôt. A peine tranché, une seconde se forma complètement et commence à m'attaquer. Je tente de le contenir mais je préfère agir rapidement et efficacement, du coup je dégaine aussi Masamune. J'avais très vite appris à me servir de deux armes en même temps, pouvant ainsi manier les deux sans problème. Grâce à mes deux lames, je finis par trancher l'ombre qui se reforme juste après. J'allais devoir continuer à l'abattre sans lui laisser le temps de rejoindre les deux au-dessus de moi. J'entendis un râle de frustration quand Jungo avait remarqué que je laisser pas intervenir son ombre. Il tente de se ruer sur moi mais Grimmjow lui barre aussitôt le passage. Retrouvant son sourire, il leva son zanpakuto vers Jungo.

Grimmjow : Ce qui fait ta force, c'est ton ombre. Sans elle, tu n'aies rien de plus qu'un gamin avec des pouvoirs encore immature et incomplet.

Jungo : Tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver toi ! Je suis un leader qui sert directement sous les ordres de Rokuro-sama, tu n'aies pas de taille contre moi !

Il se rue à nouveau sur Grimmjow, la rage habiter ses yeux et son visage. Il avait perdu toute lucidité, se contentant de frapper dans tous les sens et tenter de frapper avec sa faux. Grimmjow le contrer à nouveau et soupira, repoussant Jungo. Il se mit dans une position que je reconnu aussitôt. Il posa ses ongles sur la lame de son zanpakuto, commençant sa résurrection.

Grimmjow : Tu me fais pitié. Grince, Panthéra !

Grimmjow griffe sa lame, libérant sa véritable forme. Je revoyer la même forme qu'il aait adopter durant notre affrontement mais son reatsu était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Une fois sous forme libéré, il fixa Jungo d'un regard vide de toute émotion…un peu comme Ulquiorra d'ailleurs. Voyant son regard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver Grimmjow encore plus inquiétant que d'habitude. Je me demande si Ulquiorra n'aurait pas un peu d'étain sur lui. Jungo fit aussitôt exploser toute son énergie qui lui rester, à tel point qu'il tenter même de pousser au-delà de ses limite.

Jungo : TU NE M'IMPRESSIONNE PAS, ARRANCAR !

S'il continuer de pousser son énergie aussi loin, son corps ne pourrait pas le supporter. Grimmjow le savait et du coup, ses griffes commencèrent à s'allonger. Une nouvelle ombre se forma face à moi, mais bizarrement ne bouger pas. Elle fixer son créateur, sans bouger. Jungo était entré dans un état de frénesie pur, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait créé un double. Il se rue sur Grimmjow, prêts à le tuer mais en vain. Des lames de reatsu jaillirent de ses ongles, formant 10 longues griffes devant lui. Cette attaque avait bien failli me tuer par le passer. Ceci n'arrêta pas Jungo et continuer à se ruer sur lui. Grimmjow eut sans doute pitié de lui car il déchaina presque toutes ses forces dans son attaque pour le tuer d'un seul coup, évitant sans doute ainsi au corps du garçon de finir broyé par sa folie.

Grimmjow : Tu l'auras voulu. DESGARRON !

Il abat 5 premières lames qui filèrent à toute vitesse vers Jungo qui arriva à dévier l'attaque mais ça lui couta sa faux et son avant-bras. Il hurla de douleur en sentant son avant-bras se faire trancher, perdant ainsi sa faux. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Grimmjow, prêts à continuer le combat…il vit simplement 5 lames arrivé sur lui. Son ombre disparut aussitôt après que Desgarron trancha son adversaire. 5 entailles très profondes était à présent visible sur le corps du garçon qui tomber sans vie au sol. Il avait était tuer sur le coup, évitant ainsi de souffrir d'avantage. Je cours vers sa chute, tentant de rattraper son corps mais Grimmjow me devance. Il attrape le garçon dans ses bras, regardant la dépouille dans ses bras. Je rejoins Grimmjow qui déposa le cadavre sous un arbre, posant sa faux à côté de lui. Il reprit sa forme normal et rangaine ensuite son zanpakuto. Aux côtés de Grimmjow, je fixer le garçon qui n'avait même pas atteint l'âge adulte. La guerre causée trop de massacre. Elle venait de faire de ce garçon une victime de la folie d'un homme. Je regarde ensuite Grimmjow.

Ichigo : Grimmjow, tu…

Grimmjow : La guerre n'ai pas fini, en route. Allons aider les autres.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigne aussitôt, prennant la direction de la 5ème division pour aider les shinigami. Je regarde une dernière fois le garçon avant de rejoindre Grimmjow. Il avait raison, nous devions encore mettre fin à tout ceci. Nous pénétrons ensuite dans les quartiers de la division, rejoignant Rukia et Renji.

Renji : Vous l'avez eu ?

Je fis un simple hochement de tête, tandis que Grimmjow était déjà en train d'abattre des soldats de la rébellion. Je sens le regard de Rukia sur moi. Elle savait que je détester tuer, même les pires crapules. Alors tuer un enfant…C'était beaucoup trop. Je n'aurais jamais pût combattre Jungo, je le savais. Et malheureusement, j'avais laissé se fardeau à Grimmjow. Durant la guerre contre Aizen, il n'y avait pas eu tant de victimes. Elle était confinée en un point spécifique et seuls les plus puissants avaient pris part au conflit. Là, tout le monde risquer sa vie. Je devais arrêter tout ça le plus vite possible, je devais tuer ce monstre.

Soi Fon venait de s'éloigner de son adversaire, aidant Zebra dans sa lutte contre Alfred. Malgré son âge avancer, il était extrêmement rapide et frapper avec précision. Ulquiorra et Kurotsuchi avaient cessé leur combat en voyant la force de leur adversaire. Ulquiorra garder son visage vide de toute émotion tandis que Kurotsuchi analysé le vieil homme, pensant sans doute à le disséquer et voir d'où il tiré sa force. Zebra avait protesté à l'aide de Soi Fon mais avait fini par céder, acceptant son aide. Le plus petit des arrancar était debout sur un toit les mains dans les poches, les ayant informé qu'en cas de besoin se seras lui qui affronterais Alfred. Mayuri lui était assis plus loin, observant le combat avec Nemu debout derrière lui. Soi Fon avait son zanpakuto libéré mais n'avait pas encore réussi à infligé une blessure au leader de la rébellion. Zebra n'avait pas encore dégainer son zanpakuto, l'affrontant à mains nus et avec des bala. Il souriait comme un fou, heureux de pouvoir combattre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Alfred se contentait d'esquiver les bala et parer simplement les assauts de Zebra et de Soi Fon. Ils étaient très rapides mais malheureusement, Alfred l'était encore plus. Soi Fon avait la tenue nouvellement alourdi par Ichigo et n'avait pas encore supporté totalement le poids. Zebra faisait face au leader tandis que le capitaine de la seconde division était derrière leur ennemie.

Alfred : Je m'attendais à un peu plus de fougue de votre part. Vous êtes jeune et pourtant, c'est moi un vieillard qui vous dompte ? La jeunesse n'ait plus ce qu'elle était.

Zebra : Hahaha. Je t'aime bien papi, sérieux. Dommage qu'on soit ennemie.

Il envoya ayussitôt deux bala vers le vieillard qui esquiva aussitôt, en se baissant pour esquiver le premier et saute un peu pour éviter le second. Soi Fon profite de cette ouverture et se rue sur lui, Suzumebachi prête à frapper. Alfred avait déjà sentie le coup arriver et se tourne dans les airs et dévie le coup d'un revers de la main, tendant sa seconde main vers le visage de Soi Fon. Elle sentit quelque chose de glaciale se rapprocher et utilisa le shunpo pour reculer, évitant la main d'Alfred. Il lui sourit et redescendis sa main dans sa position initial. Zebra commença à s'inquiéter en voyant le visage de sa partenaire. Elle avait les yeux écarquillé et respirer bruyamment. Il utilisa le sonido et se plaça à ses côté, baissant le regard vers elle.

Zebra : Ca va allez, capitaine ?

Elle haleter, ayant clairement du mal à se calmer. Elle fixer Alfred et un souvenir lui revins en tête. Elle avait déjà ressentie quelque chose de siùmilaire lorsqu'elle avait affronté le second espada à l'époque. Baraggan Luisenbarn. Le froid quel avait sentie n'était pas naturelle, elle le savait.

Soi Fon : Méfie-toi Zebra. Ce type cache quelque chose et c'est très mauvais.

Zebra : Que veux-tu dire ?

Soi Fon : J'ai l'impression de faire face à Baraggan, le 2ème espada de l'époque.

Zebra : Le boss m'en à parler. Il contrôler le temps et pouvais pourrir tout ce qu'il toucher. Il pouvait ralentir les assauts, ce qui lui donner un net avantage.

Soi Fon : Ce type. Quand il a failli me toucher, j'ai ressentie un terrible froid venant vers moi. Je pense qu'il possède des capacités similaires à Baraggan mais je doute qu'il contrôle le temps.

Soudain, on entend quelqu'un applaudir. En tournant la tête, ils virent que c'était Alfred. Il souriait tout en applaudissant le résonnement de Soi Fon.

Alfred : Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un capitaine. Mais évitez, s'il vous plait, de me comparer à ce vieux squelette rabougri. C'est vexant. Mais vous avez raison sur un point, je cache encore mes capacités. A vous de les découvrir.

Ulquiorra ne quitter pas leur ennemie des yeux. Il avait ressentie, un bref instant, une vague de froid dans la zone. Et au dire de Soi Fon, cela devait être son œuvre. Contrôlait-il le froid ou la glace ? Kurotsuchi lui, prenais quelques notes et souriait. Il venait de noter les informations dites par son collègue.

Kurotsuchi : Interessant. Il ne possède pas d'armes mais il possède des capacités assez interessante malgré tout.

Zebra : Je vais m'en occupé capitaine, observe le et attaque quand je te le dirais. Je vais tacher de l'immobilisé un instant, tu frapperas à ce moment précis.

Soi Fon acquiesça, laissant Zebra avancer lentement vers Alfred. Il faisait craquer ses bras autour de lui, souriant toujours autant. Il utilisa le sonido et arriva en face d'Alfred, envoyant un bala à bout portant. Son adversaire bascula juste la tête sur le côté pour éviter, tandis qu'un échange de coups commença. Zebra frapper fort, faisant reculer Alfred qui bloquer avec ses mains en souriant aussi. Soudain, alfred passa à l'offensive et envoya un coup de poing fulgurant au visage du géant. In-extrémis, il utilisa le sonido et réapparut derrière lui. Balançant ses énorme bras, il agrippe par derrière Alfred lui bloquant les bras et le soulève du sol.

Zebra : MAINTENANT CAPITAINE !

Avec toute la rapidité qu'elle pouvait faire preuve, elle utilisa se rua sur Alfred tenue immobilisé par le géant, prête à frapper avec son arme mortelle. Cependant, le sourire de leur ennemie grandi encore plus et une nouvelle vague de froid se fit sentir.

Alfred : Bien tenter mon garçon, mais pas assez élaboré. Tu manques encore d'esprit tactique et court trop vite tête baissé, ça va causer ta perte.

Ulquiorra commença à comprendre et avertie ses compagnon.

Ulquiorra : Zebra, recule vite. Lâche le et vous capitaine, n'approcher pas plus de lui.

Bien que la situation fût assez tendue, il avait parlé d'une voix monotone et plate. Soi Fon suivie cependant son avertissement et se stoppa mais avant que Zebra puisse le lâcher, il sentie son corps entier s'engourdir. Il trembler et avait de plus en plus froid. Voyant son partenaire en difficulté, Ulquiorra utilisa le sonido et envoya un coup de pied au visage de Zebra, lui faisant lâcher prise et envoyer plus loin. Avant d'être pris dans l'attaque, il recula et atterrie près de son partenaire, rejoins ensuite par Soi Fon. Zebra était étalé au sol et se redressa légèrement, toujours sur le dos.

Zebra : AIE, bon sang boss ça fait mal !

Il allait frotter son visage mais ne sentais plus son bras. Il regarda et vit de quoi il retourner. Soi Fon était choquer en voyant ça tandis qu'Ulquiorra fixer Alfred se dépoussiérant et sourit en le fixant ensuite. Le bras gauche de Zebra était entièrement recouvert de glace.

Zebra : C'est quoi se bordel ?!

Soi Fon : Voilà d'où venait le froid ressentie avant. C'est lui, il contrôle la glace tout comme le zanpakuto du capitaine Hytsugaya.

Alfred : En effet. J'ai la faculté de maitrisais à ma guise le froid, pouvant geler tout ce que je désire. Mais un conseil, je vous déconseille d'essayer de briser la glace.

Zebra se relève et fixe son adversaire, toujours en souriant.

Zebra : Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

Alfred : Tout simplement que si vous le faite, votre bras seras aussi détruit. Et inutile de compter sur la faculté de régénération dont vous faite preuve, cela ne marchera pas.

Zebra : Et pourquoi donc ?

Alfred : Je n'ai pas seulement gelée la surface de votre bras, j'ai aussi gelée ses cellules et atomes. Certes vous pouvez passer outre cela, mais pouvait vous régénéré les cellules de la base de votre bras non détruit ?

Zebra : Je ne comprends pas.

Alfred : Pour faire simple, j'ai gelée aussi la base de votre épaule. De cette façon, j'ai utilisé ma glace pour bloquer le processus même de régénération. J'ai détruit votre épaule, même si elle est encore en place.

Le sourire de Zebra s'élargie encore plus tandis qu'il finit par éclaté de rire. Sans prendre attention à ses menaces, il frappe et détruit entièrement son bras.

Zebra : Si je peux plus m'en servir, autant que je m'en débarrasse définitivement. Il ferait que me gênée. Boss, Soi Fon, éloigné vous. Je vais passer la seconde, il m'a bien chauffée à présent.

Soi Fon : Je reste, il est trop dangereux. Nous devons…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, Ulquiorra agrippa son épaule et utilisa le sonido pour revenir sur le toit avec sa partenaire.

Soi Fon : Lâche moi toi, je t'ai pas sonné !

Elle était debout à ses côtés, prêtes à le frapper pour se qu'il venait de faire.

Ulquiorra : Ne crie pas et regarde la suite. Zebra va commencer à vraiment se battre alors regarde, tu verras qu'il est largement capable de l'affronter seul.

Elle se calme très légèrement et se tourne vers les combattants. Zebra souriait toujours et posa sa main sur le pommeau de son zanpakuto sur son dos. Il dégaine et la place sur son épaule. La lame de son sabre était rouge vif, comme le feu. Le manche de l'arme était rouge dans un ton bien plus foncé, avec un garde rectangulaire assez large. Ce qui étonné le plus Soi Fon, c'était les flammes graver sur la lame. C'était rare qu'une lame fût marquée, surtout pour un zanpakuto.

Zebra : La glace hein ? Moi ma capacité, c'est le feu justement. Voyons si ton froid pourra geler mes flammes.

Il fléchie légèrement les genoux, son sabre toujours sur l'épaule. Son adversaire ne bouger pas, toujours en souriant.

Zebra : Allez papi, dégaine et vient m'affronter.

Alfred : Dégaine ? Je n'ai pas d'armes, vous en voyez une vous ?

Zebra : Fait pas le malin papi, tu en a forcément une pour pouvoir utiliser un tel froid.

Alfred : Désolé de te contredire mais je n'ai pas d'armes, je me bat toujours à main nu.

Zebra : Tant pis pour toi alors, je ne vais pas me retenir parce que tu es désarmé.

Il utilisa le sonido et une fois face au combattant, il abat son zanpakuto à la verticale. Soi Fon entendit soudain des crépitements émanant de la lame de Zebra. En abattant son sabre, une trainé de flamme suivit la lame. Alfred bondit en arrière, éviant le coup mais rapidement Zebra était de nouveau face à lui. Il trancha l'épaule du vieil homme, qui n'émit aucune plainte et recula. Malgré le coup, Zebra ne voyait aucun sang s'échapper de la plaie. Il comprit tout de suite.

Zebra : Encore le froid hein !

Alfred : Tout juste. Il me suffit de refroidir un peu mon épaule pour bloquer le sang et empêcher ainsi une hémorragie.

Zebra sourit de toutes ses dents.

Zebra : Tu es quelqu'un de très étrange papi, c'est amusant.

Les flammes se mirent à onduler autour de la lame de Zebra. Les flammes était ardente, Soi Fon sentais la chaleur jusqu'à elle. C'était moins chaud que Ryujin Jakka mais pas loin. Il plaça son sabre à ses côté, avançant tranquillement vers sa cible. Le combat réveiller ses instinct de hollow, le poussant encore plus au combat. Ulquiorra le sentait et si cela devait continuer, il devrait calmer lui-même Zebra. Sa soif de combat l'avait souvent conduit à la folie pure du combat. Il vivait pour ça, il vivait pour combattre. Plus son ennemie était puissant, plus il se défoulé et réveiller son côté bestiale de hollow. Les arrancar avaient retrouvé une certaine raison, les empêchant ainsi de se battre aveuglement. Mais dans le cas de Zebra, c'était différent. Certes il avait trouvé la raison, mais le combat le poussé à oublier cette même raison. Alfred était puissant, ce qui pousser Zebra plus proche de la folie.

Zebra : A nous deux, grand-père !

Il se rua à nouveau sur lui et Alfred pouvait sentir le reatsu de l'arrancar grandir de plus en plus que le combat se poursuivais. A ce rythme, il allait commencer à prendre l'avantage sur lui. Il devait agir maintenant. Il perdit son sourire et fixa Zebra venir à lui. Il leva la main vers son adversaire et le froid se fit encore plus mordant autour d'eux. Certes la chaleur du zanpakuto de Zebra réchauffer les lieux, mais le froid gagner en intensité.

Alfred : Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, ta jeunesse et ta fougue va causer ta mort…Tempest !

Soudain, une énorma vague de froid concentré surgit de sa main et frappa Zebra de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver et se faisait repousser contre le mur plus loin derrière lui. Un vent glaciale souffler et commencer à geler de plus en plus le corps de Zebra. Il tenter de se dégager mais le souffle redoubla d'intensité. Soi Fon voulu intervenir mais fu à nouveau stopper par Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra : Ai foie en lui.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il dirait ces paroles, il ne l'aurait pas cru. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris d'Ichigo, c'était de faire confiance à ses partenaires. Zebra était très puissant, il allait s'en sortir. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il était trop fier pour se laisser mourir maintenant. Zebra tenter de bouger mais en vain, le souffle le clouer sur place. La partie inférieure de son corps était déjà piéger dans la glace, et continuer à remonter son corps.

Alfred : Tu fonce trop vite dans le tas, je t'avais prévenu. Tu es fort, mais j'ai des siècles d'expérience au combat. Ce n'est pas un jeune gamin comme toi qui va me faire peur.

Alfred avait perdu son sourire et avait arrêté de vouvoyait son adversaire. Il devait avoir sentie que Zebra pourrait lui causer des problèmes, alors il a décidé de le stopper avant. Mais pas de chance pour lui car, même avec toute son expérience, rien ne pouvait lui laisser prévoir qu'il affronté un adversaire aussi puissant. La grimace de Zebra se tourna en sourire, regardant à nouveau son adversaire. Il finit par se faire entièrement piéger dans la glace et bientôt, le souffle cessa. Zebra était entièrement piéger dans un bloc de glace, le visage souriant et fixant son adversaire.

Soi Fon : ZEBRA !

Ulquiorra allait intervenir mais un léger pique de reatsu le fit changer d'avis. L'énergie de son partenaire battre toujours dans le bloc, même si elle était faible. Alfred sourit à nouveau et avança vers sa victime gelé. Mais sa marche fût stoppée par un reatsu qui grimpé en flèche. Et ça émané du bloc de glace. D'un coup, un pilier circulaire de flamme apparut sous le bloc et l'engloba. Le pilier de flammes grandi et bientôt, ses flammes arrivèrent jusqu'aux cieux. Quelques instant après, les flammes commencèrent à se dissipé. Zebra se tenait à nouveau debout, son zanpakuto sur l'épaule. Les flammes retournèrent dans le sabre, avant de recommencer leur tour autour de la lame calmement. Il frotta un instant son crâne chauve, avant de regarder Soi Fon. Il souriait bêtement et avait la main derrière son crâne.

Zebra : Désolé, désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter capitaine. Je voulais juste voir sa tête quand il aurait compris que ses techniques ne marcher pas sur moi.

Soi Fon : Imbéciles, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Et je m'inquiéter pas pour toi, abruti !

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais en réalité, elle avait effectivement eut peur qu'il était mort. Elle avait appris à apprécier le géant, pas comme son salopard de partenaire. Elle ne pouvait pas encaisser Ulquiorra mais Zebra était devenue, en quelques sortes, un partenaire et presque un ami à ses yeux. Le fait qu'il soit un hollow ne le gêner pas. Soudain, la voix d'alfred la coupa dans ses pensées.

Alfred : Mes techniques ne marcheraient pas ? Tu en es sur ?

Zebra se tourna à nouveau vers Alfred, son reatsu continuer à augmenter perpétuellement.

Zebra : Ton froid ne pourra jamais geler mes flammes. Si tu n'y arrive pas alors, non tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre. Mes flammes me protègerons de tes assauts geler, alors tu ferais mieux de renoncé avant de te faire rôtir grand-père !

Alfred : Dans ce cas, si nous vérifions ça ?

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, stoppant le combat un instant.

Kurotsuchi : Avant que vous ne continuiez, j'ai une question pour vous vieillard. D'où tirez-vous vos pouvoirs ? Je suis curieux.

Alfred tourne la tête et sourit. Il avait décidé de révéler son secret, juste pour voir la réaction de ses adversaires et de se scientifique.

Alfred : Mes pouvoirs ? Très bien je vais vous le dire. Lorsque je disais que je n'étais pas armé c'était vrai et faux. Je possède en effet une arme, mais vous ne l'avais même pas remarqué, naïf et étroit d'esprit que vous êtes.

Kurotsuchi : Pardon ?!

Mayuri avait horreur d'être insulté, mais encore plus quand on insulté son intelligence. L'envie de le découper fut couper dans son élan, quand Alfred repris la parole.

Alfred : Vous m'avez bien entendu capitaine. Mais je vais faire simple, pour être sûr que vous comprenez bien. D'après nos informations, vous avez déjà eu affaire au Bount n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux capitaines présents furent choqués en entendant parler d'eux. Soi Fon avait ouvert de grands yeux tandis que Mayuri avait l'air déçut, se grattant l'oreille.

Kurotsuchi : Les Bount ? Ne me dit pas que tu fais partie de ses minables ? C'est décevant !

Alfred : Ne me mettait pas dans le même sac qu'eux je vous prie, c'est vexant. Et qui a dit que j'en étais un ?

Il venait de regagner l'attention du capitaine de la 12ème division.

Alfred : Vous devez sans doute savoir que les Bount avaient trouvé le moyen de fusionner avec leur dolls non ? Eh bien moi, j'ai réussi à fusionner avec mon propres zanpakuto.

Soi Fon : Quoi ?! C'est impossible !

Alfred : Oh non, ce n'ai pas impossible.

Kurotsuchi sourit de toutes ses dents, lui donnant l'air psychopathe qu'on lui connaissait tous. Ce vieillard avait piqué sa curiosité au plus haut point, le faisant devenir une cible de premiers ordres pour le scientifique.

Kurotsuchi : Oooohhh, explique moi ça plus en détail, je te pris. Je suis très intéressais par ce phénomène.

Alfred : Je n'ai pas l'intentions de rentrer dans les détails, mais sachez ceci par contre. Alfred n'ai pas mon nom complet. Mon vrai nom est désormais Alfred Sibéria. Sibéria étant le nom de mon zanpakuto, je l'ai donc associé à mon nom. Je l'ai assimilé et fusionner avec mon propres corps il y a de ça plusieurs siècles. J'ai découvert une méthode pour y parvenir et du coup, désormais je ne fais plus qu'un avec mon zanpakuto, ayant gagné toutes ses facultés. Voilà pourquoi je disais que quand je n'avais pas d'armes c'était vrai et faux. Je n'ai pas d'armes car je suis moi-même mon arme.

Kurotsuchi sourit et commença à avancer vers sa nouvelle cible. Son zanpakuto était de nouveau sceller, accrocher devant lui. Il bascula la tête sur le côté et dégaine la moitié de son sabre en souriant.

Kurotsuchi : De plus en plus intéressant. J'ai hâte de te disséquer et de découvrir le moyen que tu à utiliser pour ça.

Avant que Mayuri puisse faire un pas de plus, Une trainé de flamme c'était abattu sur le sol et lui barrer la route. Et pour être sûr de ne pas être déranger, Zebra fit un grand cercle de flamme autour de lui et d'Alfred. Les flammes étaient presque aussi brulante que les flammes de Ryujin Jakka et s'élevais aux cieux, empêchant le scientifique et n'importe qui d'autre de gêner son combat. Alfred était à lui seul.

Kurotsuchi : Maudit arrancar ! Tu ferais mieux de dégager tes flammes sinon je te jure que je te tuerais en premier !

Ulquiorra et Soi Fon ne voyait plus le combat, étant aussi couper de l'affrontement. Soi Fon aurait voulu intervenir mais avec des flammes pareilles, c'était impossible. L'arrancar quant à lui, rester imperturbable. Il espérer seulement que Zebra ne perdrait pas le contrôle et ne sombrerais pas dans une folie meurtrière.

De retour dans les cercle de flamme, Alfred souriait et fixer son adversaire. Il avait à nouveau son zanpakuto sur l'épaule, léchant ses lèvres.

Zebra : Désormais, plus personne ne pourra nous déranger. C'est toi et moi papi. Si tu veux sortir, tu devras me tuer !

Alfred : C'était bien mon attention gamin. Montre-moi de quoi tu es réellement capable à présent, te retiens plus.

Le sourire de Zebra chuta pour la première fois depuis le début, fixant son adversaire. Cela eut pour effet de dédoubler le sourire du vieil homme devant lui.

Alfred : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'avais pas remarquer quand même. Dans toutes les personnes présentes, je dirais que seul ton partenaire arrancar connait ta véritable puissance. Montre-moi mon garçon.

Zebra était à présent très sérieux, bloquant avec ses flammes les émanations de reatsu qui était dans le cercle enflammé.

Zebra : Très bien. Je vais te montrer mais je te préviens, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour en parler. Carbonise,…

Cela faisait à présent 15 minutes que le pilier de flamme c'était dresser et avait isolé les deux combattants. Personne ne voyaient rien, ni ne sentais quelque chose. Les flammes bloquées tout de ce qu'il se passer à l'intérieur. Mayuri venait de se rassoir et grommelais envers Zebra qui l'avait privée de son spécimen. Soi Fon se contenter d'attendre tandis qu'Ulquiorra fixer sans bouger les flammes danser devant eux. Soudain, les flammes commencèrent à s'agiter et le pilier de flammes commencer à disparaitre. Mayuri se releva aussitôt, essayant de voir son futur cobaye. Quand les flammes disparurent, Zebra souriait à pleine dents et avait rengainé son zanpakuto. Quant à Alfred, son corps tout entier était bruler et avait entièrement noirci. On aurait presque pût croire qu'il allait tomber en cendre. En voyant cela, Mayuri ordonna aussitôt à Nemu de récupérer le corps et de l'emmener au laboratoire de la division. Soi Fon et Ulquiorra sautèrent du toit et se posèrent devant leur camarade.

Soi Fon : Comment ça c'est passer ?

Zebra : C'était un très bon adversaire, je me suis bien amuser hahaha !

Ulquiorra regarda son protéger, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui l'étonner, c'était qu'il n'avait pas laissé sa folie le gagner apparemment. Il était le même que d'habitude, ce qui lui permis de se détendre un peu. Il lui en parlerait plus tard.

Kurotsuchi : Je te préviens arrancar. Si son corps est trop endommager pour être étudié, je reviendrais prendre ta vie moi-même !

Il disparut juste après sa disparition et Zebra regarda ses camarades en souriant, indifférent à la menace du capitaine. Une fois que leur rôle était terminé ici, ils devaient à présent rejoindre la prison. Ils utilisèrent toute leur vitesse pour partir en direction du central 46, là où ils venaient de ressentir la présence du chef des troupes…Rokuro. Il était aux prises avec Neliel et Hallibel, ils devaient faire vite. Ichigo et Grimmjow était toujours à aider la division 5. L'énergie de Kenpachi avait failli disparaitre mais à présent, elle était stable. Soudain, Des reatsu très puissant se firent ressentir. Soi Fon reconnu aussitôt l'énergie du capitaine Kyoraku et Ukitake, ils se battaient contre une puissante énergie. Elle ressentie également l'énergie du commandant pas loin du combat, ce qui lui permis de pas penser au combat. Si le commandant passer à l'attaque, le combat serait rapidement régler.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 3…**_

Kenji abatis sa lourde et grosse hache sur Shunsui, qui esquiva en sautant en arrière. La hache finit sa course dans le sol, le tranchant comme du beurre. Jushiro descend du ciel vers lui, frappant avec un de ses zanpakuto vers la nuque. D'une main, le leader stoppa la lame et de l'autre releva sa hache, frappant le capitaine aux cheveux blanc. Il parât le coup avec son autre zanpakuto mais fut éjecter par la force brute de son adversaire. Il retomba sur ses pieds aux côté de son ami, fixant son adversaire. Malgré qu'il faisait face aux deux élèves du commandant et deux des capitaines les plus puissants, il arriver à les contrer sans trop se forcer. Il reposa sa hache sur son épaule, toujours en fixant ses adversaires.

Jushiro : Comment peut-il être aussi fort ? C'est surprenant.

Shunsui : En effet. Il va nous donner du travail, c'est ennuyeux.

Jushiro : Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Shunsui, c'est du sérieux.

Shunsui : Allons, détend toi mon ami. Je tente juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kenji : Bon les piailleuse, vous ne voulez pas du thé aussi pendant votre discussion ?! On se bat ou on parle ?

Juste après ses paroles, il se rua sur ses adversaires. Bien décider à pas trainer, il voulait déjà se débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir pleinement se concentré sur le chef. Se fût Jushiro qui partit à l'attaque et commence à le défier dans une lutte au sabre. Grâce à ses zanpakuto jumeau, il pouvait bien le contenir. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de ses poumons malades, ce qui lui permettait de ce concentré pleinement et de pouvoir tout donner. Après tant d'années à être impuissant, il avait enfin la possibilité de protéger enfin à fond la soul society. Durant leur échange, Shunsui en profite et utilise les pouvoir de son shikai. Durant leur échange et sentant le danger approcher, Kenji repousse Jushiro et se retourne pour bloquer la lame de Katen Kyokotsu avec sa Hache. La lame sortait de son ombre, tandis que Shunsui sort de l'ombre et se redresse sur le sol en souriant.

Shunsui : Eh bien, tu possèdes de sacré reflexe.

Kenji : C'est quoi cette technique ?

Shunsui : Kageoni, c'est son nom. Elle me permet de me fondre dans l'ombre de mon adversaire et de l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Kenji souris tandis qu'il tourna son regard vers son autre adversaire. A présent, il devrait aussi surveiller son ombre. Se fût au tour du capitaine de la 8ème division de passer à l'offensive. En se ruant sur son adversaire, il bondit dans les airs et abat ses lames jumelles.

Shunsui : Takaoni !

Voyant le danger approcher, le leader décide d'utiliser une de ses techniques. Il abat s hache à la vertical et ainsi, une lame de vent se projette vers le capitaine.

Kenji : X-cross !

Une fois abattu à la vertical, il redonne un coup à l'horizontale et forme ainsi un X qui se dirige droit sur Shunsui. Ce dernier stop son attaque mais Jushiro se place devant son partenaire. Il tend une de ses lames et absorbe l'attaque dans sa lame, qui passe dans la corde qui relie les deux lames et fait ainsi briller les 5 pendentifs accrocher à la cordes. Il pointe ensuite son autre lame vers son adversaire et combine son propre reatsu à l'attaque la rendant encore plus dangereuse. Une nouvelle onde de choc se créer et se rue sur le leader. Il bondit dans les airs, esquivant l'attaque et se place devant ses adversaires.

Kenji : C'était dangereux ça.

Yamamoto était resté immobile, regardant le combat. Le leader était un combattant expérimenter, il ne laisser aucune ouverture et pouvait facilement contrer. Mais ses élèves devraient pouvoir le gérer, il était le seul à connaitre leur véritable pouvoir. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à tenir contre leur bankai réuni durant leur entrainement spéciale. Il avait presque failli libérer son propre bankai pour les contrer mais avait réussi malgré tout. Ses deux la finiraient par le surpasser, c'était une évidence. Les deux partenaires se tenaient côte-à-côte, cherchant une faille dans la défense adverse. Le leader tenait sa hache sur son épaule, souriant toujours. Il aurait voulu jouer plus longtemps mais le temps était compter, il devait en finir vite.

Kenji : Je serais bien rester pour m'amuser encore avec vous mais j'ai une mission. Merci de cet échange, capitaines.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se mettre en garde, une bourrasque de reatsu explosa et en un éclair les capitaines furent déborder. Kenji s'était placer juste derrière Shunsui et avait abattit sa hache sans qu'il puisse contrer. La hache trancha le dos du capitaine en diagonale sur toute la longueur, arrachant un cri à ce dernier.

Jushiro : SHUNSUI !

Le leader tandis sa main sur sa gauche vers l'autre capitaine et une onde de choc le repoussa plus loin. Pendant que le capitaine de la 8ème division tombé vers le sol en perdant son sang, se fût Jushiro de subir les assauts de Kenji. En l'ayant repoussé avec l'onde de choc, il en profite et abat sa hache de la même manière que précédemment mais de face cette fois. Jushiro subit la même blessure que son partenaire mais sur le torse. Yamamoto avait réussi à suivre ses mouvements mais n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir. Il était extrêmement rapide. En seulement 2 attaques, il venait d'infliger de terrible blessure à ses élèves qui tomber vers le sol. Ils étaient encore conscient mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, l'assaut repris. Kenji replaça sa hache dans son dos et tend les mains vers les capitaines tombant sous lui.

Kenji : Vous ne me dérangerais plus.

Des vagues de reatsu concentré dans l'imitation d'un bala apparut sur ses mains, paume ouverte. Il envoya les ondes de choc droit sur ses adversaires mais l'attaque ne put jamais les atteindre. Yamamoto venait d'utiliser le shunpo et dévié avec ses mains les attaques avec facilité malgré leur puissance. Juste après, on entendit les corps des capitaines tombé au sol. Yamamoto faisait à présent face à Kenji dans les airs au-dessus de lui, le commandant en barrage entre ses disciples et lui. Shunsui et Jushiro respiré difficilement, mais réussir à se remettre debout lentement. L'attaque avait était fulgurante et ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Jushiro était celui qui avait le moins de peine à se lever, empoignant à nouveau ses zanpakuto. Shunsui limita mais la pression spirituelle de leur sensei les stoppa dans leur élan. Il exercé une pression terrible sur eux, les forçant à genoux.

Yamamoto : IMBECILE ! Vous avez baissé votre garde et résultat, vous avez était vaincu ! Si je n'étais pas intervenue, vous seriez mort à l'heure actuelle !

Shunsui : Outch, c'est dur grand-père.

Jushiro : Nous avons était négligent, pardonnez-nous.

Yamamoto : Me forcer, moi le commandant, à prendre part à ce combat alors que vous étiez capable de le vaincre. Quand sa seras finis, je vais vous donnez une bonne correction sale gamin !

Shunsui riez nerveusement et Jushiro avait des sueurs froides. Quand leur sensei était dans cette état, ils savaient tous les deux que ça irait mal pour eux deux. Kenji se laissa retomber au sol suivis par le commandant, se faisant face l'un a l'autre. Yamamoto laissa tomber son haut de tenu sur ses flancs, révélant ainsi son torse marqué par ses innombrables combats. Sa canne disparut pour révéler son zanpakuto qu'il dégaina aussitôt.

Yamamoto : Que le monde devienne cendre et poussière, Ryujin Jakka !

Son sabre se mis à s'enflammer et à réchauffer l'atmosphère autour de la zone de combat. Il était assez énervé envers ses disciples. Ils avaient étaient trop sur d'eux et résultat ils avaient étaient vaincu. Bien qu'ils puissent continuer le combat, sans son intervention ils ne l'auraient pas pu. Le commandant fixer son adversaire, conscient de sa force. Mais il allait mettre un terme à tout ceci rapidement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la prison où était Aizen.

Kenji : Enfin le commandant vient se joindre à nous, je vais pouvoir enfin me lâcher…Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, je vais mettre fin à ton règne et à ta vie aujourd'hui.

Yamamoto : Tu parles trop gamin, je vais te donner une bonne leçon.

Aussitôt, le commandant abatis son zanpakuto et une gerbe de flamme apparut et s'abatis sur son adversaire. Kenji bloqua le plus gros des flammes avec sa hache avant de sauter plus haut, envoyant à nouveau ses ondes de choc avec ses mains. Yamamoto les esquiva sans problème tout en se ruant vers son adversaire. Il utilisa le shunpo et apparut derrière lui, tentant de le tranché au niveau de l'épaule droite. Quand son sabre rencontra son épaule, le coup fût stoppé net par l'épaule sans l'entailler. Les flammes de Ryujin Jakka ne fut pas bloquer pour autant et venais d'enflammer la tenue de Kenji. Ce dernier bondit plus loin et retira le haut de sa tenue. Se faisant, il révèle son torse sur lequel était tatoué un étrange symbole. Il n'avait pas du tout était blesser pas l'attaque de Yamamoto et son tatouage recouvrait tout le haut de son corps. En regardant bien, le commandant pouvait sentir une étrange émanation de reatsu se cumuler dans le tatouage. Il finit par reconnaitre le symbole et ouvrit plus grands ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire. Les deux autres capitaines étaient dos à Kenji et ne pouvais pas voir le tatouage.

Yamamoto : Mais c'est…

Kenji : Je vois que tu as vite reconnu Yamamoto. Ceci, seras la phase final de ma mission.

Yamamoto : J'ignore ta mission mais je suis sûr d'une chose…je ne te laisserais pas accumuler davantage de reatsu.

Il utilisa le shunpo vers son adversaire et tente de lui tranché la gorge. Le sabre fût une nouvelle fois bloquer sur sa peau sans l'entailler. Le reatsu s'accumuler de plus en plus dans son tatouage, ce qui augmenter aussi progressivement la puissance de son adversaire. Il agrippa sa hache et l'abat sur le commandant. Ce dernier l'évite au dernier moment en bondissant en arrière, avant de bloquer un autre coup. Kenji c'était ruer juste après sur lui, lui laissant pas le temps de mettre en place une autre attaque.

Kenji : Je connais ta puissance Yamamoto…je sais de quoi tu es capable et je ne te laisserais pas réagir. Maintenant, tu vas m'avoir tout le temps à dos !

Sa force augmentée de plus en plus grâce au reatsu qu'il accumuler. Son tatouage noir commencé à changer lentement de couleur, devenant lentement de plus en plus rouge. Il repoussa Yamamoto et continuer ses assauts sur lui mais ce dernier en avait vu des plus sauvage. Il réussit à se dégager et abat son zanpakuto sur le flanc droit de son adversaire. Cette fois-ci le coup avait réussi et une profonde entaille venait de s'abattre sur Kenji. Il grogna de surprise et recula, posant sa main sur son flanc blessé.

Kenji : Je t'ai sous-estimé Yamamoto, c'est un tort.

Yamamoto : Pourquoi à tu le tatouage des bount sur toi, répond !

Kenji : Je n'ai pas à te répondre…mais tu le découvriras quand il sera devenu entièrement rouge. A ce moment-là, se seras le signe de ta mise à mort !

Ukitake et Kyoraku était surpris de reconnaitre également se tatouage. C'était le même que le chef des bount, Kariya, avait obtenue lorsqu'il avait absorbé le sceau de la soul society. Mais cette fois, il recouvrait tout le haut du corps de Kenji. Le sceau avait était à nouveau sceller et n'avait pas était libérer. Avait-il réussi à recréer sa puissance ? si tel était le cas, un grand danger menacé la soul society. Comprennant le danger, les deux capitaine c'était relever et avait une mine sérieuse. Prés à rejoindre le mentor, ce dernier fit apparaitre, avec l'aide de Ryujin Jakka, un cercle de flamme autour de lui et son adversaire. Le message était clair…ne vous en mêler pas. Le commandant allait devoir utiliser tout son savoir pour tenir en échec le plus rapidement possible son adversaire. Plus les secondes passer et plus le symbole absorber de particule spirituelle, augmentant en même temps ses capacités. Il voulait éviter d'utiliser son bankai ici mais s'il en était contraint, il le ferait. Il allait se préparer à l'assaut mais soudain, le cercle qu'il avait créé commença à disparaitre.

Yamamoto : Oh non.

Kenji se mit à rire tandis que les flammes que Yamamoto avait créé disparaissais rapidement, absorber par le tatouage. Kenji venais d'absorber les flammes de Ryujin Jakka mais pas que celle qu'il avait créé. Le zanpakuto du commandant étant entrée souvent en contact avec lui, il avait réussi a absorber ses flammes. Désormais, Ryujin Jakka avait perdu ses flammes et sa force. Le commandant regarda son zanpakuto qui n'émettait plus de flammes avant de regarder son adversaire. Mais une fois tout absorber, le corps de Kenji se mit à être prit de spasmes. Il se mit soudain à tousser du sang, le tatouage complètement rouge commencer à le bruler et sa peau commença à noircir autour du tatouage.

Yamamoto : Pauvre fou. Tu n'aies pas assez fort pour contenir la puissance de Ryujin Jakka. Les flammes vont te consumer avant de regagner mon sabre. Tu t'es toi-même condamner.

Kenji : *Tousse* *Tousse* Ne sois pas aussi sur de toi, tout se déroule comme prévue. Désormais, tu n'aies plus de taille contre moi. Je vais mettre fin à ta vie !

Il disparut et réapparut aussitôt face au commandant, malheureusement pour lui…il avait prévue l'assaut. Il venait de planter son zanpakuto dans le torse de Kenji, le transperçant de part en part. Kenji resta figer sur place…mais un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il passa ses bras autour de Yamamoto, lui bloquant ainsi tous ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait désormais plus fuir.

Yamamoto : Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Kenji releva la tête et souriait de manière victorieuse devant Yamamoto. Il le tenait bien serrer, lui laissant pas d'échappatoire. Les disciples du commandant voulurent intervenir mais Une personne leur bloqua le passage. Une femme venait d'arriver et les avait stoppés dans leur élan. Il s'agissait de Seika. Elle avait rejoint son partenaire pour s'assurais que le plan se déroulerais sans accroc. Elle devait lui laissais encore quelques secondes pour que tout soit prés.

Seika : Je ne vous laisserais pas intervenir. Si vous voulais passer, vous devrez me tuer.

Kyoraku : Merde.

Ukitake regarda la femme devant eux et tenter déjà de trouver un moyen pour passer sans l'affronter. Mais se fût trop tard. Une lueur rouge sinistre commencé à émaner du corps de Kenji.

Kenji : Merci de les avoir retenue Seika, maintenant tout est prés.

Seika : Tu veux transmettre un message au maître ?

Kenji : Inutile…l'achèvement de ma mission seras le meilleur message que je puisse lui laisser…maintenant va-t'en. Tu pourrais être blessé.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son partenaire et au dernier moment, elle finit par disparaître comme elle était venue en laissant un message.

Seika : Tu à fait du bon travail Kenji…tu peux reposer en paix maintenant.

Juste après et avant que les deux capitaines puissent réagir, Kenji repris la parole.

Kenji : Hahahaha, c'est moi qui gagne…Yamamoto Genryusai. JE T'EMMENE AVEC MOI DANS LA MORT !

Shunsui et Jushiro se ruèrent vers les 2 combattants en dégainant leur zanpakuto.

Ukitake : On ne te laissera pas faire !

Kyoraku : Tiens bon grand-père, on va te tirer de la !

Yamamoto tenter de se débattre et de se dégager mais en vain. La force qu'avait aquis Kenji en absorbant les flammes de Ryujin Jakka, était trop grande même pour lui. Il commencé à se maudir de ne pas avoir utilisé son bankai.

Yamamoto : Sale morveux !

Kenji : C'est partis pour le feu d'artifice…GLOIRE A LA REBELLION !

Juste après ses paroles, Une énorme éxplosion se fit entendre à travers toute la soul society. Tous les combats avaient cessé pendant un instant. Tous avaient senti le reatsu du commandant et soudain…plus rien. Sa présence ainsi que celle du capitaine Kyoraku et du capitaine Ukitake avaient totalement disparut avec celle de leur adversaire. L'explosion avait ravagé et détruit les ¾ de la colline du Sokyoku. Chaque shinigami n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. Leur commandant et deux des plus puissants capitaines se serait fait tuer par un seul homme ? C'était impossible. Quant aux membres présents de la rébellion, un sourire apparut sur leur visage. Kenji avait réussi. Il avait accomplie sa mission au prix de sa vie et avait emporté dans la tomber le commandant et leader de la soul society. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait réussi à entrainer deux autres capitaines avec lui. C'était une réussite totale.

Oni venais de rengainer son sabre dans son dos. Il tourna le visage vers la colline du sokyoku et l'explosion qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Il sourit un instant à la réussite de sa mission mais une lueur de tristesse apparut un bref instant dans son regard. Il venait de perdre un autre camarade. Il devait à tout pris en finir avec tout ça et aider son maître à achever son œuvre. Lorsque se seras fait…il n'y aura plus jamais de guerre, plus de mort inutile. Il reporta son attention vers le central 46 et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Il passa entre les corps meurtri de ses adversaires. Neliel et Tia l'avaient ralenti bien plus qu'il ne penser. Elles avaient étaient des adversaires redoutable et avaient fourni un travail d'équipe qui l'avait mis à rude épreuves. Il marcher en direction du central mais dans son dos, une voix retentit.

Neliel : Attend !

Elle prit appuie sur son zanpakuto pour se relever, sa forme libéré avait était supprimé par manque de force. Elle n'avait plus la force de la libéré mais devait à tout prit le ralentir encore. Gifca et Gin allait arriver sous peu, elle devait le retenir ici. Rokuro tourna la tête vers elle, sans montré la moindre émotion.

Rokuro : Tu devrais réster couché, tu n'es plus en état de te battre.

En effet. Neliel avait de multiple blessure et tenait à peine debout. Tia avait perdu connaissance et du coup, elle se retrouver seule contre lui.

Neliel : Tant que tu ne m'aura pas tué, je me relèverais pour t'affronter. Je ne te laisserais pas atteindre Aizen.

Il soupira et se tourna, faisant à nouveau face à son adversaire. Elle se mit en garde, ses bras tremblé sous la douleur et sa vision était brouiller. Elle se ferais tuer en quelques seconde mais sa serait peut-être ses quelques secondes qui changerons le cours du combat. Depuis leur arrivé, les troupes du royaume esprit avaient rejoint les différents lieux de combat pour soutenir les shinigamis. Ils avaient renversé le cours du combat mais le central n'avait pas encore reçut leur appuie.

Rokuro : Je voulais t'épargner mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais devoir en finir.

Il dégaina et planta son sabre dans le sol face à lui. Il tendit sa main vers sa cible, prêts à en finir.

Rokuro : Tu mourras en guerrière, c'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder. Taillade Céleste !

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, tout devint noir autour de Neliel. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fermé les yeux, attendant le moment de l'impact. Mais le coup ne vint jamais et à la place, elle entendu un grognement de douleur suivit de plusieurs bruits de pieds arrivant autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un géant face à l'endroit où se tenais Rokuro plus tôt. Ce dernier avait était repoussé sur plusieurs mètre et se trouver avec un genou à terre, sa main sur son ventre et du sang perler au coin de ses lèvres. Elle reconnut ensuite l'ancien bras droit d'Aizen, Gin, à ses côté offrant les premiers soins à Tia. Il souriait toujours de la même manière qu'elle l'avait toujours connu et la regarder.

Gin : Eh bien, on arrive juste à temps on dirait !

Neliel : Gin…vous en avait mis du temps.

A ce moment précis, toute la douleur et la fatigue du combat retomba sur elle comme une enclume. Elle lâcha son zanpakuto et s'écroula au sol.

Neliel : Je…j'en peux plus.

Gin sourit et continuer de leur administrer les premiers soins. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son maître et Rokuro. Ce dernier se releva et fixa Gifca très sérieusement.

Rokuro : Alors comme ça, tu viens en personne pour m'affronter.

Gifca : Tu à commis trop de crime et tu es trop dangereux pour qu'on n'intervienne pas. Je vais me charger personnellement de t'abattre.

Gifca retira du sol le katana de son adversaire et lui lance. Oni le récupéra aussitôt et se mit en garde face à son adversaire. Cette fois-ci, il devrait être extrêmement vigilant et ne jamais baisser sa garde. Son adversaire le tuerait sans hésiter. Gifca avait revêtu sa tenue qu'il avait à l'époque où il inspiré la terreur à ses ennemies. Il porter un pantalon assez ample pour faciliter ses mouvement, il était également pieds nu. Le haut de son corps était couvert d'une simple veste sans manche. Bien que sa tenue était sobre, elle démontrer sa volonté. Il avait toujours refusé de porter une tenue qui pourrait le protéger de certains assauts. A l'époque ou Rokuro était encore un démon sanguinaire, il était lui-même encore au top de sa forme. Ses deux guerriers ne c'était jamais rencontré dans un combat et aujourd'hui, aucun des deux ne pouvait fuir. Dans ce combat, l'un d'eux allez mourir. Rokuro avait un net désavantage avec son bras manquant mais il était confiant. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre alors que Gifca n'avait pas combattu sérieusement depuis plusieurs siècles. Rokuro avait conservé sa force tandis que Gifca lui n'était plus aussi fort qu'autrefois.

Gifca : Gin…prend Neliel et Tia avec toi et rejoignais les capitaines au central 46. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-bas. Tu pourras soigner leur blessure et soutenir les capitaines au besoin. Nous devons à tout prix gardé se traitre enfermé.

Gin : Très bien !

Aussitôt, il agrippa Tia et Neliel et utilisa le shunpo pour partir. Il regarda une dernière fois les combattants et rejoignis le central.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow et moi avions finit d'aider Renji et les autres. Nous nous dirigions à présent vers le central. Je sentais aussi la présence de Soi-Fon qui allait dans la même direction, elle était accompagnée d'Ulquiorra et de Zebra. Je venais de ressentir la disparition des reatsu du commandant et des deux capitaines mais bizarrement, quelque chose me disais que je n'allais pas tarder à les revoir indemne. Le reatsu de Gin et de Gifca était apparu aux côtés de Nel et de Tia. Maintenant que les troupes du royaume des esprits étaient arrivé, les choses avaient changé. Le gros des combats étaient terminé et les shinigami, épauler des hollow et des soldats d'élite du royaume, repoussée la rébellion. Plusieurs leaders de la rébellion avaient périe. Je pouvais sentir le reatsu de Rokuro et celui d'un autre leader qui se diriger vers le central. Le dénouement était proche. Avec l'arrivé de Gifca, Rokuro ne pourrait plus se déplacé comme il le souhaite. Ce qui nous laisser plus qu'à stopper le leader en route vers le central. Je sentais le reatsu de Kenpachi qui avait chuté commencé à remonter de plus en plus. Beaucoup de cadavres ornaient les rues et les toits du seireitei. Shinigami et soldats de la rébellion jonchés le sol et les toits. C'était un spectacle effroyable. Le leader était seul tandis qu'au central, il y aurait bientôt Soi-Fon et moi ainsi que 3 des plus puissants espada. Il ne ferait pas le poids contre nous. Cependant, je ne sentais pas la présence de leur chef et sa m'inquiété. Pourquoi ne se montré-t-il pas ? 2tait-il sur de sa victoire malgré nos forces ? Ou avait-il un autre tour dans sa manche ? La voix de Grimmjow me fit sortir de mes pensé.

Grimmjow : On arrive en vue du central Ichigo, tient toi prés.

Ichigo : Ouais…finissons-en avec tout ça.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 4…**_

Pendant que Grimmjow et moi nous dirigions vers le central 46, Gin venaient d'emmener Tia et Nel à l'intérieur pour leur offrir les premiers soins. Les forces spéciale assuré la protection de la 4ème division. En chemin, nous avons croiser et rejoins Soi Fon et les autres. Nous nous dirigions tous ensemble vers le central. Soi Fon et moi étions en tête suivis par les arrancars.

Ichigo : Alors, comment sa c'est passer ? Pourquoi Zebra a un bras en moins ?

Soi Fon ma alors tout raconter sur leur affrontement avec le leader alfred. J'étais très étonnée que quelqu'un avait pût fusionner avec son zanpakuto. Espérons que son bras manquant ne l'entravera pas trop. Nous étions sur les toits du seireitei et au sol se trouver les centaines de cadavres des 2 camps. J'avais hâte d'en finir avec tout ça pour qu'enfin toute ses tueries se termine.

Ichigo : Et pour ta tenue ? comment ça se passe ?

Soi Fon : J'arrive à me mouvoir plus facilement mais ce n'est pas encore ça. D'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas la retirer ? La situation est grave, sa serais plus simple pour moi.

Je savais qu'au vu de la situation c'était peut-être préférable. Mais les mots de Fenrir me revinrent en tête.

 _ **Fenrir : « Ichigo seras celui qui te permettra d'atteindre tes plein pouvoir. »**_

Faisait-il allusion à mon entraînement que je lui impose à son tour ? Ou bien a tout autre chose ?

Ichigo : Non je préfère tu conserves ta tenue pour le moment. Je te l'ai dit, en temps voulu tout te paraitra clair.

La conversation pris fin a cette instant. Nous continuons alors notre route en silence vers notre objectif. Mais plus loin vers le central, loin de toute l'agitation…2 personnes se livrer bataille…loin des yeux et oreilles indiscrète.

Un sabre surgit du sol sous le jeune vasto lorde mais celui-ci esquiva pour la énième fois. Il se posa alors sur une branche d'un arbre pas très loin. Le combat se dérouler aux abords d'une forêt qui entoure le gotei 13. Son adversaire surgit lentement du sol, laissant le bas de son corps dans la terre. Osuuchi regarder de sa branche son adversaire sortir. Il n'avait pas remis son masque depuis leur combat dans hueco mundo.

Faucheuse : Tu esquive bien mais si tu ne passes pas à l'offensive, je finirais par t'atteindre.

Faucheuse parler calmement et arborais un sourire narquois. Il aimait se jouer de ses adversaires et les faire perdre patience. Mais face au vasto lorde, ceci ne servais à rien. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très calme et ne foncer jamais sans réfléchir. Il fixer son adversaire et le vit replonger dans le sol. S'il continuer à se terrais comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre efficacement. Il n'avait pas dégainé son zanpakuto et redescend au sol. Il devait le forcer à sortir de son trou. Mais son adversaire savait à qui il avait affaire. La dernière fois qu'il se sont affronter, il avait eu la tête vaporiser par son cero. Pas question que sa se reproduise. Il devait le tuer avant que ce dernier mette au point une stratégie. Osuuchi rester immobile sur le sol, concentrant son reatsu dans ses pieds. Il devait prévoir les attaques de son adversaire. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe quand enfin, il sentie quelque chose. Il pivota alors sur lui-même et dévie le coup de sabre venant du sol avec une de ses mains. Son hierro était très solide, ce qui lui permettais d'éviter d'être blesser. Shiro lui avait même expliquer que son hierro pouvais être aussi solide que celui d'un arrancar. Il tente alors de saisir la lame avec son autre main mais elle replongea avant dans le sol. A nouveau, son adversaire avait disparu dans le sol. En ayant assez d'attendre une occasion, Osuuchi posa ses mains sur le sol. Il insufla alors une grande dose de reatsu par ses mains et commença à faire trembler le sol de la région. Si son adversaire ne voulait pas sortir, fallait le pousser à sortir de force. Il fît trembler toute la région tout en restant sur le qui-vive. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il sauta en l'air. En regardant au sol, il vit la lame sortir à l'endroit où il se tenais juste avant. Son adversaire sortie alors du sol complètement.

Faucheuse : Si tu tiens tend à m'affronter comme ça, alors je vais te faire cette faveur. Après tout, je peux au moins t'accorder cette dernière volonté avant de te supprimé.

Osuuchi retomba alors au sol, fixant son adversaire. Il croisa alors ses bras, lui faisant face. Même s'il le montré pas, son adversaire commencer à en avoir marre qu'il ne dise rien ni même qu'il n'émette le moindre son. La faucheuse se mit en garde, son sabre à l'horizontale face à lui. Il attendit quelque instant mais vu que le taureau ne voulait pas dégainer, il se rua sur lui. Lui faisant à présent face, il tenta de le décapité mais la lame se stoppa net sur le cou du taureau. Le hierro d'Osuuchi avait gagner plus de puissance depuis que son masque c'était brisé pour libérer son 2ème œil. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, il agrippe le col de l'armure de la faucheuse et le projette violemment contre un arbre, qui se brise a l'impact. Il devait avouer que ce coup-là, il s'attendais pas à faire face à un hierro aussi résistant. Il se relève et fixe le vasto lorde.

Faucheuse : Très impressionnant. Ton hierro va être plus difficile à percer que je penser. Je vais devoir utiliser plus de force alors.

Il plaça son sabre à côté de lui et se rue à nouveau sur son adversaire. Osuuchi connaissais cette attaque et pas question de le laisser faire cette fois. Arriver face à son adversaire, il pivota et passa dans son dos laissant des images rémanentes derrière son passage. Sans bouger, Osuuchi ferma les yeux pour se concentré sur son approche.

Faucheuse : Danse sous la nouvelle lune !

Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, regardant son adversaire se rapprocher à une vitesse folle. Il attendit le dernier moment et juste avant que la lame rencontre son cou, il décroise les bras et le tend à une vitesse phénoménale. Son adversaire n'a pas le temps de terminer son attaque que la main du vasto lorde agrippe son visage et dans un grognement animal, encastre-le crane du leader adversaire dans le sol et la force de l'impact est tel que son crane se brise et sa tête implose sous le choc. Il avait eu des doutes la dernière fois mais cette fois il l'avais bien sentie et bien vu. Sa tête à vraiment imploser cette fois. Mais avant de vérifier, le sabre de son adversaire perfora son hierro et le transperça de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen. Sans emmètre de plainte ou autre son, il baissa la tête et regarde le sabre planter dans son ventre. Le corps en face de lui bouger alors que sa tête n'était plus sur ses épaules. Il se dégage de la lame et recule sur plusieurs mètres en se tenant le ventre d'une main. Le sang couler de la plaie mais se concentré déjà pour se soigner. Il regarda alors le corps se relever pour lui faire face tandis que la tête réapparait à nouveau. La faucheuse souris en regardant le sang sur la lame de son sabre.

Faucheuse : On dirait que tu as rater ton coup mais moi par contre, je t'ai atteint. Certes pour quelqu'un comme toi c'est une blessure superficielle, mais je t'ai quand même atteint.

En retirant la main de son ventre, la blessure était déjà refermée. S'il voulait le tuer, il n'avait pas le choix que de lui trancher la tête. Ou alors de toujours l'attaquer sans lui laisser le temps de se soigner. Mais à quoi bon, il voulait s'amuser avec lui. Il voulait faire durer le combat le plus de temps possible et savourer jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Osuuchi regarder son adversaire, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait toujours vivre. Il lui avait exploser la tête 2 fois déjà et à chaque fois, elle réapparait comme si rien ne c'était passer. La première fois avec son cero il pouvait avoir utiliser une technique ou n'importe quel tour pour survivre. Mais là, il avait clairement senti la tête imploser sous sa main. Comprenant les penser de son adversaire, la faucheuse tapota de son doigt le côté de sa tête en souriant narquois.

Faucheuse : C'est frustrant de pas comprendre hein ?! Continue à chercher, tu finiras peut-être par trouver le pourquoi du comment. Du moins, avant que je ne te tue et rapporte ta tête en guise de trophée.

Il se mit à nouveau en garde, prêts à reprendre ses assauts. Il ne posséder pas énormément de technique, ne posséder pas une force ou une rapidité plus élevé que les autres mais…sa faculté particulière lui avait permis à chaque fois de triomphé. Il était devenue un leader de la rébellion grâce à son gout pour la chasse et sa faculté particulière. Personne n'avait réussi à le tuer jusqu'à présent et c'était certainement pas un vasto lorde qui allais réussir. Osuuchi rester à fixer son adversaire mais finit par décroiser ses bras, dégainant son zanpakuto. Il n'était pas immortel, le taureau le savait. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui permettais de se régénérer comme il l'a déjà fait. Et si sa tête repousse, autant trancher ailleurs. Il pointe la lame de son zanpakuto vers son adversaire et une lueur bleu apparut sur la pointe.

Osuuchi : Cero.

Un puissant cero explosa et se dirigea vers son adversaire. Celui-ci dévia l'attaque avec son propre sabre mais avant de comprendre, il cracha une gerbe de sang. Juste après avoir envoyé son cero, le taureau utilisa le sonido et apparut derrière son adversaire. Et juste après, abattit son zanpakuto et trancha en 2 son adversaire au-dessus de la ceinture. Il recula par mesure de précaution et regarde alors le corps tranché de son adversaire tombé au sol. Le bas de son corps disparut alors en particule spirituelle mais le haut du corps lui, rester bien présent. Et ce qu'il redouté arriva, le bas de son corps se reforma presque intensément et la faucheuse se redressa. Il se tourna et fît face à son adversaire en souriant.

Faucheuse : Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ? Peu importe les blessures que tu m'infligeras, je me relèverais toujours.

Osuuchi commencer à être à court d'idées. Il le dominer en tout point. Que ce soit en terme de vitesse ou de force. Mais il n'arriver pas à le tuer, il se régénérer toujours. Il devait comprendre son secret sinon il finira par se faire tuer.

Faucheuse : Allez, passons à la vitesse supérieure veut tu ?!

Il se rua à nouveau sur le vasto lorde mais avec une vitesse accrue. Il égaler a présent la vitesse du taureau. Il réussit à parer son coup de sabre et s'ensuivi un échange de coup de sabre. Chaque fois que les lames s'entrechoquer, des étincelles s'en dégager. Sa vitesse était égale à la sienne mais à présent, même sa force l'était. Même s'il avait caché sa force, il était impossible qu'il soit aussi puissant et rapide que lui a son niveau. Il envoya un cero, obligeant son adversaire à reculer.

Faucheuse : Surpris on dirait. Et oui j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, héhé !

C'était cette fois à Osuuchi de se ruer sur lui. Il recommença à l'attaquer avec son zanpakuto et plus il le faisait et plus son adversaire faiblissez. Il remarqua que sa vitesse diminuer et que sa force aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, son adversaire avait retrouvé la même vitesse et même force qu'au début du combat. Ce dernier lui envoya sa chaine avec le kunai de sa main libre mais Osuuchi sauta en retrait et évita ainsi l'attaque. La faucheuse souriait toujours en plaçant son sabre sur son épaule tandis qu'Osuuchi se posa sur une branche d'un arbre. Qu'est ce qui clocher avec ce type ? Pourquoi d'un coup sa force et sa vitesse égaler la sienne et que 5 minutes après il retrouver sa force et vitesse initial ? Plus il le côtoyer et plus ce type était entourer de mystère.

Osuuchi : Je percerais à jours ton secret.

Faucheuse : Tu te décides enfin à parler ? C'est que je commence à t'agacer je parie !

Il rengaina son zanpakuto avant de retomber au sol. Si les lames ne l'atteignaient pas, il devait attaquer au corps-à-corps. Il dirige alors son reatsu dans ses poings et ses pieds. En un éclair, il envoya un coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de son adversaire. Il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé et ne pût rien faire pour limiter le coup. Ses côtes se brisèrent dans un craquement sourd et agaçants avant que son corps soit projeté contre un rocher. Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, Osuuchi était déjà devant lui et commença son massacre. Pendant un bref instant, il laissa volontairement sa rage hollow le submerger et réveilla son côté sauvage. Il frappa à toute vitesse son adversaire sur l'ensemble du corps, brisant un par un ses os. Sa nuque fût la première a céder suivis de sa cage thoracique puis de ses genoux. Il le passer à tabac sans retenue. Il frappa une dernière fois au niveau du cœur, projetant ainsi son corps à travers le rocher qui explosa. Il retomba plus loin en une masse désarticuler, un bras en moins. En effet, dans sa rage, Osuuchi lui avait arracher un bras. Une fois finit, il se calma et enfouis à nouveau son côté sauvage en lui. Retrouvant la raison, il regarda son œuvre. Il n'aimait pas laisser sa rage le submerger mais cette fois, il devait comprendre et vaincre son adversaire. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe mais soudain, le bras manquant réapparut et ses membres et os briser se reformèrent. Permettant ainsi à la faucheuse de se relever indemne.

Faucheuse : Aie aie aie, sa c'était un sacré passage à tabac.

Il sourit à nouveau fixant le taureau. Malgré son calme apparent, Osuuchi était choqué de ce qu'il se passer. Il venait de le broyé littéralement sous ses assauts et le voilà debout comme si rien était arrivé. Il devait le reconnaitre, son adversaire pouvais bien finir par le vaincre s'il ne faisait rien.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie, la faucheuse se rua sur lui sabre rengainer. Il compter se battre à mains nue ? C'était de la pure folie. Le vasto lorde remis du reatsu dans ses poings et ses pieds, prêts à le massacrer à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'arrêter avant de le réduire à l'état de flaque sanguinolente. Le leader de la rébellion décocha un coup de poings droit sur le taureau. Ce dernier le contrat en donnant aussi un coup de poings, prés a lui broyer le poing. Les poings entrèrent en collision et Osuuchi ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise. Il venait de donner toute sa force dans se coup et pourtant, son adversaire venait de donner un coup de même puissance. Une onde de choc résultat de l'impact et trop surpris pour réagir, son adversaire lui donna un autre coup de poing avec son autre main libre. Osuuchi vit le coup arriver et s'attendais a être broyer sous la puissance mais ce qu'il reçut était différent. Le coup qu'il reçut dans le ventre était certes puissant mais beaucoup moins que le coup précédent quand les poings se sont entrechoquer. Il recula légèrement et donna un puissant coup de pied circulaire dans le cou de son adversaire, bien décider à lui briser encore. Mais cette fois, son coup n'eut aucun effet et se fit agripper ensuite par le col. Son adversaire le projette vers un rocher avec une force inouie. Il percuta le rocher qui vola en éclats en un instant. Son adversaire souriait, attendant que le taureau se relève. Pendant qu'il était au sol, Osuuchi était complètement perdu.

 _ **Osuuchi : Comment peut-il y avoir autant de différence dans ses coups et sa résistance ? Mon coup de pieds aurait dû lui briser la nuque, voir même lui arracher la tête. Son coup de poing était d'égal puissance avec le mien mais le suivant était bien moins puissant. Et il m'a fait voler comme un vulgaire jouet, retrouvant sa force surpuissante. Et tout ça c'était…**_

Il se stoppa dans ses réflexions et repensa à tout le combat. Au fois où il l'avait découpé, a quand il l'avait broyé sous ses coups. Puis aux assauts qui suivirent chaque régénération. C'est juste après qu'il avait eu un booste de puissance et de rapidité. En repensant à chaque détail, il finit par comprendre. Mais c'était pourtant impossible. Une tel faculté était impossible. Pourtant…faire repoussé sa tête après l'avoir perdu était également impossible. Pour le vaincre, il devait prendre en compte que l'impossible pouvait être possible. Et si c'était le cas, il venait de percer une partie du mystère de cette homme.

Faucheuse : Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ou je viens tout de suite d'abattre ?

La voix de son adversaire le fît sortir de ses songes et se releva. Il fixa son adversaire et repensa aux combats. En ce moment, il le dominer en tout point, il pourrait le « tuer » à nouveau. Mais s'il le faisait, il aurait à nouveau un booste de puissance. Un sourire se dessina sous son masque de hollow mais personne ne le deviner. A cette instant, Osuuchi tenez peut-être la solution au combat.

Osuuchi : J'ai percer à jour ton secret faucheuse, je sais comment tu gagnes pendant un instant autant de force.

La voix d'Osuuchi était vraiment effrayante. Même la faucheuse devait l'avouer et comme Shiro, il préférer quand il ne disait rien.

Faucheuse : Tiens donc ? et quel est mon secret ?

Il commencer à analyser le reatsu de la faucheuse et réussi à trouver son niveau de puissance. Alors à ce moment précis, Il baissa volontairement sa propre puissance pour atteindre le même niveau que la faucheuse. A ce moment précis, la faucheuse perdit son sourire et commencer à s'inquiéter pour la première fois même s'il ne le montré pas. Il tenta alors un coup de bluff.

Faucheuse : Tiens ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? Moi qui commencer tout juste à m'amuser. Tant pis, je vais devoir…

Son bluff n'eut aucun effet et Osuuchi se rua sur lui, zanpakuto dégainer. Sa vitesse était bien plus basse vu qu'il utiliser le même niveau de puissance que la faucheuse. Une fois face à son adversaire qui venais de dégainer, il tenta de trancher sa tête à nouveau mais le coup fût paré au dernier moment. Les yeux du vasto lorde croisèrent celui de la faucheuse et y vit pour la première fois de la peur. Il avait mis dans le mille, il en avait à présent la certitude. La faucheuse envoya sa chaine, forçant Osuuchi à battre en retraite mais resta en garde. La faucheuse commencer à suer à la perspective de la suite du combat. Il venait de rencontrer un homme capable de le tuer à coup sûr. Il n'avait plus le choix…

 _ **Faucheuse : Bordel. Si je veux m'en tirer, je vais devoir fuir. Je n'ai plus le choix, il me tuera sinon.**_

Il voulait s'enfoncer dans le sol mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Faucheuse : C'est quoi se délire ?

Osuuchi : Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. J'ai baisser mon reatsu pour te combattre mais je laisse le reste de mon énergie s'engouffrer dans le sol. Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus t'y faufiler, mon reatsu perturbe ta technique.

Faucheuse : Quoi ?

Osuuchi : Pour t'enfoncer dans le sol, tu utilises ton reatsu pour former un passage dans le sol. Malheureusement pour toi, mon reatsu perturbe la formation de ton propre passage. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois !

Faucheuse : Bordel, j'aurais dû te tuer quand tu ignorer encore mon pouvoir !

Osuuchi : Tu étais persuadé de l'emporter. Tu t'es toujours reposer sur ton pouvoir pour jouer avec tes adversaires plus puissant que toi. Mais tu n'as jamais émis l'hypothèse qu'un jour, tu tomberais sur quelqu'un qui percerais à jour ton pouvoir.

Osuuchi insuffla du reatsu dans ses pieds uniquement, pour ainsi surpasser son adversaire en terme de vitesse. Sa force serais la même que la sienne, pour ainsi le vaincre.

Osuuchi : Quand un adversaire plus puissant que toi arrive à te tuer, à ce moment précis ton pouvoir se met en marche. Ton corps créer un système de préservation et assimile aussitôt la puissance de ton adversaire.

Il commença à marcher lentement vers son adversaire. La faucheuse tenter en vain de s'enfuir dans le sol mais son corps refuser de s'enfoncé. Il rester en garde avec son sabre, pour tenter de stopper son adversaire en cas d'attaque.

Osuuchi : En assimilant la puissance de l'attaque de ton adversaire, ton corps utilise juste après un autre pouvoir. Instinctivement, ta régénération corporelle s'emballe et restaure aussitôt les parties endommager ou supprimé. Mais en se faisant, les parties reconstituer combiné au pouvoir d'assimilation font que tu gagnes en puissance dans ses mêmes parties restaurer. C'est pourquoi quand je t'ai tranché le corps en deux, la partie inférieure te permettais de te déplacer aussi vite que moi.

Plus Osuuchi se rapprocher, et plus la faucheuse reculer. Le combat était terminé et son destin était sceller. Le vasto lorde allait le tuer pour de bon.

Osuuchi : C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai massacré et brisé la nuque, que tu as pût résister à mon coup de pied. Tu as assimilé pendant une courte période mon hierro ce qui ta permit de résister. Mais ça ne dure qu'un laps de temps très court. C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai arraché le bras, tu as pu déployer une puissance égale à la mienne. Mais ça ne fonctionne que pour les parties blesser ou détruire qui se sont régénéré. C'est pour ça qu'avec ton autre bras, tu n'as pas pu me blesser durant ton coup suivant.

La faucheuse sentie alors un rocher dans son dos, l'empêchant de reculer davantage. Son bourreau se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, lentement. Lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de voir sa mort approcher. Trop paniquer, il n'arriver plus à penser à quoi que ce soit. Arriver à une dizaine de mètre de son adversaire, Osuuchi se stop et se met en garde. Il allait en finir pour de bon.

Osuuchi : Mais malgré ton pouvoir de régénération et d'assimilation, que se va-t-il se passer si je te tue avec la même force que toi ? Ton corps va-t-il réussir à se régénérer en assimilant une puissance identique au tiens ? Au vu de tes réactions, tu m'as confirmé que non.

La faucheuse écarquilla les yeux. Il avait joué son jeu depuis le début. Il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter, il l'avait fait paniquer comme lui avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses adversaires.

Osuuchi : Une fois ceci compris, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un adversaire de faible puissance. Tu abats tes adversaire en jouant les fourbes, en volant leur puissance et les retournant contre eux. Si tu m'avais attaqué dès le début avec ma puissance sans que je m'en doute, tu aurais gagné. Médite là-dessus en enfer…médite sur ta propre faiblesse.

Sans même pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le combat pris fin. La faucheuse venez de rendre son dernier souffle. Osuuchi venais de se ruer à toute vitesse sur lui en abattant son zanpakuto. Il venait de décapiter son adversaire, envoyant sa tête tomber plus loin à quelques mètres de là. Il venait de l'abattre avec la même puissance que lui. Cette fois, du sang jaillissais de sa plais. Son corps tomba au sol, sans vie. Et cette fois…sa tête ne repoussa plus jamais. Il rengaina son zanpakuto avant de faire demi-tour. Il fît quelques pas, avant d'utiliser le sonido et de s'élancer vers le central 46 pour rejoindre les autres. Il avait senti la puissance de Nel et de Tia chuter suite à leur rencontre avec Rokuro. Il commencé à s'inquiéter mais le fait d'avoir sentie les renforts arriver le rassurer un peut. Il quitta la forêt, laissant le corps sans vie de son adversaire.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 5…**_

Nous venions d'arrivé au central 46. Nous sentions les reatsu deGifca et de Rokuro plus à l'écart. Le combat n'avait pas encore commencé. Peu de temps après notre arrivé, le vasto lorde Osuuchi nous rejoins. Shiro m'avais parler de lui. Le voyant arriver, il devait avoir vaincu son adversaire. Nous rentrons alors dans le central où nous vîmes Gin finir de soigner les 2 arrancar féminin. J'étais content de revoir Gin. Nous nous posions alors non loin d'eux, tandis que je rejoigne pour ma part Gin.

Ichigo : Alors, comment ça se passe ?

Gin : Gifca-sensei est partie s'occuper de Rokuro. Tandis qu'Hayaté supervise les différents fronts avec les unités du royaume.

Ichigo : J'ai senti son arrivé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le roi envoie un membre de la triade en plus de Gifca.

Gin : La situation l'exige. Si Aizen est libéré et s'associe avec la rébellion, nous courrons à notre perte.

La discussion se termina brusquement, lorsque les portes du central s'ouvrirent. Je me tourne pour faire face à l'intrus, les autres aussi sur le qui-vive. Et nous vîmes alors une femme marcher vers nous, elle porter la tenue de la rébellion. Elle marcha droit vers nous lentement avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres, nous scrutant les uns après les autres.

Seika : Lequel d'entre vous est le porteur de Masamune ?

Je m'avance à mon tour de quelques pas.

Ichigo : Je suis le porteur de Masamune…et toi qui est tu ?

Seika : Tu es donc Kurosaki Ichigo. Il me tarder de te croiser et d'avoir la chance de te combattre moi-même.

Gin se leva alors et se plaça face à moi, fixant en souriant l'intruse. Il avait les bras croisés, ses mains dans les manches comme à l'accoutumé.

Gin : Sauf que tu ne le combattras pas, c'est moi que tu vas affronter. Je viens d'arriver et ne me suis pas encore amusé. Et Ichigo a déjà combattu, alors un peut à mon tour.

Seika : Ichimaru Gien. Tu as combattu notre chef il y a quelque temps. Et il nous à interdit de t'affronter, il préfère le faire lui-même. Alors je te prierais de t'écarter et me laisser le combattre.

Zebra se leva alors à côté de nous, bien décider à se battre pour aider celui qu'il considérer comme un frère. Soi Fon allait aussi intervenir mais je commençai à augmenter mon reatsu. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Gin, lui intimant silencieusement de s'écarter. Je me place alors face à elle, la main poser sur le manche de Masamune.

Seika : Il t'en à parler pas vrais ?

Ichigo : Pendant que vous parliez, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Masamune. Il veut te combattre…du moins combattre ton zanpakuto, Ragnarok.

 _ **Flash-back…**_

 _ **Ichigo : Comment ça je dois accepter son défie ?**_

 _ **Masamune était debout face à moi, son cigare en bouche. Il me regarder d'une mine que je ne lui connaissais pas.**_

 _ **Ichigo : Pourquoi tu es si sérieux tout d'un coup ?**_

 _ **Masamune : Cette femme…Seika…elle était la rivale de ta mère Ichigo. Elle ne se sont affrontée que quelque fois, leur rivalité était évidente. Elle haïssait ta mère tout comme Masaki haïssais cette femme.**_

 _ **Ichigo : Quoi ?!**_

 _ **Je n'en revenais pas. Cette femme avait connu ma mère et en plus, les 2 se vouer une haine féroce entre elle ?**_

 _ **Masamune : Masaki avait toujours sentie qu'un jour ou l'autre, cette femme pourrait mettre sa famille en danger. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle la haïssait. Rien au monde ne toucher à sa famille…ni à ton père…ni à tes sœur…ni à toi. Elle sentait que cette femme représenter un danger pour vous tous. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle voulait la tuer. C'était la première et unique fois que je voyais Masaki dans une tel rage. Et en plus…cette femme est en possession d'un des 5 sabres légendaire…tout comme moi elle en possède un…du moins une…Ragnarok, la lionne chasseresse.**_

 _ **Ichigo : Ragnarok ?**_

 _ **Masamune : Etant tous les 2 des sabres créer par le même homme, nous somme entre guillemets frère et sœur. Mais la rivalité qui nous habite nous empêche de nous aimer et nous n'existons que dans un seul but. Devenir le dernier zanpakuto créer par notre créateur. Et pour se faire, nous devons supprimés nos frère et sœur.**_

 _ **Je n'en revenais pas. Toute ses révélation d'un coup était trop. D'abord ma mère qui haïssait cette Seika, prete à la tuer. Et maintenant Masamune qui veut tuer Ragnarok, le zanpakuto de cette femme.**_

 _ **Masamune : Je te le demande Ichigo…accepte de la combattre et ensemble…réalisons le souhait de Masaki en tuant cette femme et également réaliser mon souhait…celui de tuer Ragnarok.**_

 _ **Fin du flash-back…**_

Ichigo : Il m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Tu voulais tuer ma mère et rien que pour sa…

Je ressers la prise sur le pommeau de Masamune. Mon reatsu bouillonnais en moi comme jamais auparavant. Jamais personne depuis grand fisher ne m'avais remplie d'une tel rage. Et pour la première fois de ma vie…j'allais combattre dans le but de tuer. De tuer cette femme qui avait menacer ma mère et ma famille. Je sentais le regards surpris de mes camarades sur moi, en particulier celui de Gin et de Soi Fon. Mais en cette instant…plus rien ne m'importer que cette femme.

Ichigo : Tu devras en payer le prix !

Avec une vitesse que je ne me connaissais quand bankai, je me rue sur Seika. Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que je lui donne un puissant coup d'épaule et la fait passer à travers la porte du central 46 qui vole en éclats malgré sa taille. Si je dois la combattre, sa seras à l'extérieur. Une fois sortie, je me place devant elle déjà debout.

Seika : Tu es rapide. Je n'en attendais pas moins du fils de Masaki. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est sur ordre de mon maître que je viens te tuer. Je ramènerais Masamune en guise de trophée pour lui !

Je rester immobile, lui faisant face. Je dégaine alors lentement Masamune avant de me mettre en garde.

Ichigo : Celui qui mourra aujourd'hui…c'est toi. Toi et Ragnarok !

Elle dégaine alors ses dagues, se plaçant en position de combat. Mais avant que le combat ne commence, un rire sonore se fît entendre dans la zone. Mes amies étaient sorties pour regarder le combat. Je pouvais reconnaitre se rire entre mille.

Ichigo : Kenpachi.

Aussitôt après, un géant apparu d'un coin de rue. Sur son épaule se trouver Yachiru, qui souriait en nous faisant signe. Il finit par se n'arrêter pas très loin et Yachiru partie rejoindre les autres.

Kenpachi : Désoler Ichigo mais cette femme est à moi. J'ai une revanche à prendre !

Seika le regarda et sourit.

Seika : On dirait que tu as vite récupéré Zaraki, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Dès que j'en aurait terminé avec ce gamin, tu seras le suivant. J'ai envie de te combattre à nouveau.

Kenpachi : Tu vas même me combattre tout de suite. Ichigo, Dégage !

Il rit aux éclats et se précipita sur Seika. Mais ce combat…cette femme…elle était à moi. Je me place alors devant la course de Kenpachi et sans me retenir, j'abats Masamune et lui tranche l'épaule le faisant se stopper et reculer un peut.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, magnifique Ichigo ! Si tu veux enfin te battre, je suis prêts !

Je ne dis rien et leva mon regard vers lui. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et il le vit. Je le regardé froidement et me turne pour faire à nouveau face à Masaki. Je tourne alors la tête vers le capitaine de la 11ème divisions.

Ichigo : Toi tu dégage Kenpachi. Ce duel ne te concerne pas…Et si tu continues à insister, je m'occuperais de toi en premier.

Soi Fon : Ichigo…

Gin : Et bien…il est vraiment en pétard cette fois-ci. On ferait mieux de se tenir à l'écart.

Yachiru : Ken-chan…

Kenpachi resta un moment sans bouger. Bien que la perspective d'un combat contre un Ichigo près à tuer, était tout se don il avait toujours voulu. Mais même s'il ne le montré pas, il avait une profonde amitié envers le garçon. Et il sentait que ce duel était important pour lui. Alors il se résigna et alla alors se placer vers les autres spectateurs.

Kenpachi : Tchh…comme tu voudras mais tu me devras un combat. Et tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois, Ichigo !

Je ne répondis pas et reporta mon attention sur cette femme. Elle avait dégainé et c'était placer en garde. Je me replaçai alors en garde…le combat pouvais enfin commencer.

Plus loin, Rokuro et Gifca se faisait toujours face. Aucun n'avait bouger. Gifca c'était quasiment toujours battu à mains nue. Il porter cependant toujours des poings américains ornés de piques dans une de ses poches. Rokuro tenais toujours son sabre sur son épaule, fixant le géant aux cheveux noirs.

Rokuro : Nous nous rencontrons enfin. J'ai énormément entendu parler de toi. Même à l'époque *tousse* *tousse* même à l'époque, j'avais essayé de croiser ta route. Mais tu demeurais introuvable.

Gifca : Tu peux alors t'estimer heureux. Si tu m'avais rencontré à l'époque, tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui.

Rokuro : Qui sais…mais aujourd'hui…malgré mon bras manquant…je pourrais te tuer. Tu n'as plus combattu de véritable adversaire depuis des siècles, alors que moi je n'ai jamais cessé de combattre.

Avant même de comprendre, Gifca venais d'apparaitre devant lui et lui décocha un puissant coup de poing à l'estomac le faisant alors passer à travers un mur très facilement.

Gifca : Sa…c'était pour avoir attaqué mes disciples. Relève toi Oni, j'en es encore plein pour toi et les innombrables victimes de ta folie.

Rokuro se releva en toussant un peu de sang. Le coup avait été monstrueux.

Rokuro : Tu n'as pas usurpé ta réputation. Tu es redoutable et malgré les années siècles passer, tu es toujours doté d'une force surhumaine.

Rokuro planta son sabre dans le sol et tandis la main face à lui.

Rokuro : Taillade céleste !

L'attaque frappa Gifca de plein fouet. Mais les coups tranchants n'eurent aucun effet. Il frappé le géant mais ne lui infligé aucune blessure. Son corps était endurci par les siècles de lutte et sa maitrise parfaite du reatsu permet de générer une armure sur sa peau. Son reatsu écraser celui de Rokuro, ce qui lui permettais de ne pas subir de dégâts.

Gifca : Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser, tu pourras peut –être commencer à attaquer non ?

Rokuro : Je tester juste la solidité de ton énergie spirituelle. Et c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Désoler de t'avoir traité de monstre, tu es pire que sa en faite.

Gifca : Et toi si tu ne réagis pas, je vais te tuer. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser…je suis là pour ta vie !

Il se déplaça à nouveau vers son adversaire, passant dans son dos. Mais en passant dans son dos, son bras était tendu à l'horizontale. De se fait, Rokuro reçut un puissant laria qui eut pour effet de l'écraser au sol. Avant même de le laisser respirer, Gifca agrippe le visage de Rokuro et le soulève face à lui.

Gifca : Tu vas payer pour avoir failli tuer mes fils sale démon.

Il plaça la paume de sa main sur le ventre de son adversaire, une lueur rouge commença à surgir. Rokuro commença à réagir et dans sa position, il lache son sabre et tente de frapper à la gorge son adversaire. Mais son coup n'eut strictement aucun éffet et le géant s'écria…

Gifca : Taillade Céleste !

Ce qui s'ensuivit était une véritable boucherie. Le corps de Rokuro fût tailladé sur une centaines d'endroits en un éclair. Gifca avait copier la capacité de Rokuro qui l'avais attaqué juste avant. Il envoya alors Rokuro en l'air et sauta à sa poursuite. Il lui décocha juste après un puissant coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant s'encastrer au sol à nouveau. Un cratère se forma sous l'impact, le démon cracha une gerbe de sang. Le géant rester en l'air à observer son adversaire, quand une douleur le submergea. Il vit un filet de sang surgir devant lui, sans comprendre. Il baissa la tête et remarqua une entaille sur son torse. En regardant à nouveau son adversaire, celui-ci était déjà debout à le fixer en souriant. Tout son corps était tailladé et du sang couler de chaque plaie. Et pourtant, il se tenais debout et souriait. Gifca retomba au sol, regardant sa plaie à nouveau.

Gifca : Tu te décides enfin à passer à l'offensive on dirait.

Rokuro : Je ne vais quand même pas me laisser tuer sans réagir. Et je ne m'attendais pas que tu réussisses à copier ma technique…tu pourrais être considérer comme un génie du combat après un tel exploit. Tu à compris les rudiments de mon attaque après l'avoir seulement subi une seule fois.

Il ramassa son sabre qui était tombé suite à sa chute au sol. Gifca se mit alors en garde comme un boxeur. Il diriger son reatsu habilement dans ses poings et ses jambes pour augmenter sa force de frappe et sa vitesse. Tandis que Rokuro concentra son reatsu dans la totalité de son corps. Les énergies monter rapidement en pression et commencer à faire trembler la zone et craquer le sol sous leurs pieds. Les 2 titans en avaient fini avec les présentation…le combat allez vraiment pouvoir commencer.

Plus loin dans une autre zone de la soul society, des personnes sortirent de sous des gravats. Chacun avait subie de multiples blessures mais rien de trop grave. Ils dissimulé volontairement leur reatsu, ayant élaboré un plan suite à l'incident qui s'est produit. Ils devaient à présents mettre en route vers la prison d'Aizen, ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment sur l'endroit. Sur ordres du chef du groupe, les individus quittèrent la zone de combats et utilisé alors un passage secret connu uniquement du chef pour se rendre dans le souterrain qui mène directement à la prison.

Dans la prison d'Aizen, rien n'avait bougé pour le moment. Komamura, Toshiro et Byakuya monté toujours la garde. Aizen était toujours bien maintenu dans ses liens et prisons. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas que depuis quelque temps, un intrus était en train de les épier. Seul Aizen, malgré ses liens, l'avait remarqué. Mais…était-il un allié de la soul society ? Ou bien un agent de la rébellion qui venais de se glisser à l'insu de tous ? Les bruits d'un affrontement dans le central parvenaient dans le sous-sol.

Tosiro : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-hautmais je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir.

Dans le sous-sol, les mur et plafond était fait dans un matériaux spéciale qui bloquer toute les énergies qui venais de l'extérieur. Personne ne pouvait sentir ce qui se passer hors de cette pièce et personne ne pouvais sentir ce qui se passer à l'intérieur. Toshiro se leva mais fût arrêter par les paroles du capitaine Komamura.

Komamura : Capitaine Hytsugaya, restez ici. Notre mission consiste à garder les lieux, nous ne devons pas nous disperser.

Toshiro : Je le sais bien mais si j'allais là-haut, je pourrais bloquer l'avancer de la rébellion.

Son raisonnement se tenais mais une autre voit les arrêta et fît mettre les 3 capitaines sur le qui-vive.

? : Allez-y capitaine, comme sa j'aurais que 2 capitaines à affronter et pas 3.

Un individu commença à sortir d'un coin de la pièce. Il était caché dans l'obscurité depuis le départ, ce qui avait empêcher les capitaines de le remarquer. Il cacher à merveille son reatsu. Komamura fût le premier à réagir et se plaça entre Aizen et l'intrus.

Komamura : Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ?

Il avait la main poser sur son zanpakuto. Toshiro dégaina aussitôt et se plaça au côté de Komamura. Quant à Byakuya, il reste a fixer l'intrus, les bras croisé.

? : Je suis le chef de la rébellion. Je suis ici pour venir faire une proposition à Aizen Sosuke, alors je vous prierais de vous écarter.

Toshiro : Alors c'est toi le chef de la rébellion ? Très bien…en te tuant maintenant, on mettra un terme à tout ça.

Toshiro se rua sur l'intrus, sans tenir compte des paroles de Komamura.

Komamura : Arrêtez capitaine Hytsugaya ! Ne foncez pas sans réfléchir !

Toshiro ne permettrais à personne de libérer se traitre. Il avait causé trop de souffrance…il devait l'arrêtez.

Toshiro : Assied-toi sur les cieux gelé, Hyorin…

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase que le chef de la rébellion passant dans son dos. Il lui tourner le dos et fixer les 2 autres capitaines.

? : Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre rancœur guider votre lame…capitaine Hytsugaya.

Sans comprendre, Toshiro sentie son sang quitter son corps. L'intrus venais de lui infliger une profonde entaille au torse, ou du sang giclé à flot. Il tomba en avant, un genou tomba au sol. Il prit appuie sur son zanpakuto non libérer et tourna la tête.

Toshiro : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Komamura ne pouvais pas libéré tegen ici, il risquer de détruire la pièce. Il se mit alors en garde, dégainant son zanpakuto mais une fleur de cerisier passa devant son champ de vision.

Bykauya : Dispèrce-toi, Senbonzakura !

Le zanpakuto se dispersa en une multitude de fleur de cerisier, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers l'intrus. Le chef de la rébellion esquiver les assauts rapides de son adversaire, les mains dans les poches. Ce qui permis à Komamura de récupérer Toshiro et de le mettre à l'abri en retrait. Sa blessure était profonde et malheureusement, il n'était pas doué pour les sort de kido pour guérir.

Byakuya : Reste auprès du capitaine Hytsugaya, je me charge de notre ennemie.

Il harceler le chef ennemi avec son zanpakuto mais se dernier donna coup du revers du bras, dispersant alors senbonzakura. Le zanpakuto du capitaine Kushiki se reforma tandis que ce dernier fixer calmement l'intrus.

? : Je reconnais bien là le calme et l'efficacité du capitaine de la 6ème divisions. Tu seras un adversaire valeureux, capitaine Kushiki.

Mais stoppant le combat, une voix impériale résonna dans la pièce.

?: Cela suffit ! Si tu cherches un adversaire, mesure toi à moi !

Aizen sentie alors que la voix provenait de celui au-dessus des personne. Le chef fût surpris d'entendre une autre voix ici. Grâce à ses faculté, Aizen compris qu'il était le seul à avoir sentie le second intrus.

Un homme surgit des poutres au plafond, se posant entre le chef de la rébellion et les capitaines shinigami. Il avait lers cheveux couleur océan, qui lui tomber dans le milieu du dos. Il porter un bandana rouge autour du front tandis qu'il était vêtue d'un kimono de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il porter des sandales en bois classique. Dans son dos, un trident d'or était visible. Le chef sortie les mains de ses poches et avait une mine surprise afficher sur son visage.

? : Toi !

? : Si tu veux t'attaquer au shinigami et libéré Aizen Sosuke, tu devras d'abord me tuer. Mais je doute que tu veuille te frotter au capitaine Kushiki associer à moi. Tu te ferais tuer à coup sûr.

Le chef de la rébellion évalua la situation. Il pourrait vaincre à coup sur les 3 capitaines. Mais l'arrivé de cette homme changer tout. Il ne pourrait pas gagner, il devait battre en retraite. Mais abandonner alors qu'il était si près du but…c'était impensable. Si seulement Rokuro était avec lui, ils auraient pu avoir une chance. Mais il était actuellement au prise avec Gifca. Il ne risquer pas de pouvoir intervenir tout de suite. Un bruit le fît sortir de ses songes. Un pan de mur s'ouvrit et révéla 3 individus. Les mêmes personnes qui avaient pris le passage secret pour venir ici.

? : Je vois que vous avez survécu…dommage, on dirait que Kenji a echouer.

Le commandant en chef Yamamoto et ses disciples avait survécu à l'explosion. Ils avaient ensuite caché leur reatsu pour faire croire à leur mort et se faufiler ici. Leur haori et tenue était en piteux état, leurs peaux étaient brulées à quelques endroits, du sang couler encore un peu de certaines blessures. Mais en dehors de ça, ils étaient entier.

Yamamoto : Eh bien, il y en a du monde ici.

Le commandant évalua la situation et savait qui était présent. Mais il ignorait qui était l'autre intrus en kimono. Mais apparemment, il était de leur côtés.

Yamamoto : Si j'avais était seul contre cette homme, sa dernière attaque aurait eu raison de moi. Mais grâce à l'aide de mes garçons, j'ai pût survivre.

Ukitake et Kyoraku avait libérer leur bankai in-extrémis et avait limiter les dégâts de l'attaque sur leur sensei. Ukitake avait réussi à aspirer une grande partie de la déflagration grâce à son bankai tandis que Kyoraku avait ériger une ombre en barrières entre Yamamoto et leur ennemie. Grâce à cette action combinée, les dégâts avaient était réduit de moitié.

? : J'hésiter encore mais avec votre arrivée je n'ai plus le choix…Sosuke Aizen, je sais que tu peux m'entendre !

Le commandant s'apprêter à libérer Ryujin Jakka mais l'autre intrus intervins avant.

? : Commandant, ne faite rien.

Sa voix était impériale et ne laisser aucune place à la discussion. Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux de surprise, reconnaissant enfin cette homme. Il avait lu autrefois un ancien parchemin ou cette homme apparaissez. Reconnaissant alors l'individu, le commandant ne bougea pas et obéis alors à ses ordres.

? : Si tu tiens à être libérer et reprendre ta croisade là où tu l'as arrêté, je t'invite à nous rejoindre et t'associer avec nous.

Personne ne comprenait comment il espérer le faire rejoindre sa cause alors que ce dernier était prisonnier. Et avec l'armada entre lui et le prisonnier, il n'arriverait jamais à le libérer. Mais à la grande surprise de tous, un rire se fît entendre…Il venais d'Aizen. Normalement, sa prison l'empêcher de parler. Mais malgré tout, il parla avec le chef.

Aizen : Je vois que tu es bien renseigné. Ainsi…tu savais.

Yamamoto : Comment c'est possible ?

Ukitake : Il ne devrait pas pouvoir parler !

? : Je me renseigne toujours sur mes futurs associer. Et je sais qu'avec ta force et tes compétences, ce n'est pas cette prison qui va te retenir. La question que je me pose…c'est pourquoi tu es resté volontairement enfermer tout ce temps.

Tout le monde tomba sous le choc…tous sauf le second intrus. Il connaissait bien Aizen…il savait qu'il était resté volontairement enfermer. C'est pour ça qu'il garder constamment un œil sur lui.

Aizen : Tout simplement parce que c'était la volonté du Hogyoku. Pendant mon enfermement, j'ai appris à discuter avec lui. Et maintenant, il partage tout son savoir avec moi. Je suis devenue le nouveau Hogyoku.

Juste après sa phrase, un flash illumina la pièce. Une fois le flash partie et que les personnes retrouver la vue, ce qu'ils virent les choqua. Aizen était là, debout, libérer de ses entraves. Les 6 prisons qui l'entouré avait disparu, les piques et canons ne s'était pas déclencher. Ses chaines en pierre de seki avaient été détruire. Il avait la même apparence que durant ses années à la soul society, les cheveux gominés en arrière. Et comble de tout, Katen Kyokotsu, son zanpakuto était à sa taille. Tous les shinigami dégainèrent aussitôt, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Et cette fois…ce n'était pas une illusion de son zanpakuto…c'était la réalité.

Toshiro : Aizen…Enfoiré !

Komamura : Tu t'es moquer de nous tout ce temps !

Aizen sourit et se tourna vers les shinigami et l'homme au trident. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixer l'ancien prisonnier.

? : Je savais depuis le début que tu finirais par sortir. Et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu rester enfermer volontairement. Tu discuter et maintenant…le hogyuku ta désigné comme héritier. Tu portes en toi tout le savoir et la puissance du hogyoku.

Aizen : Je suis sûr que tu peux sentir ma puissance. Je suis sûr que Urahara ne se douter pas de ce qu'il avait créé. Grâce à son hogyuku et celui que j'avais créé…nous avions donné naissance à quelque chose d'inimaginable. Et grâce au 2 ans que vous m'avez offert shinigami, j'ai pût apprendre et fusionner complètement avec le hogyoku. J'étais trop presser la dernière fois mais à présent…je suis bel et bien devenue le hogyoku.

? : Et quel est ta décision, Sosuke Aizen !

Aizen se tourna pour faire face au chef de la rébellion. Il lui sourit, ce qui laissa penser que le chef avait réussi à le rallier. Mais Aizen ne serais jamais au service de qui que ce soit…le nouveau hogyuku était libre de toute entrave du monde des hommes et du monde spirituel. Il était devenue un être au-delà des hommes, au-delà des shinigami…au-delà même du roi esprit.

Aizen : Désoler pour toi…mais je n'ai aucune intention de me mêler de ta petite vengeance personnelle. Débrouille-toi sans moi.

? : Dans ce cas…tu viens de te faire un ennemie redoutable Aizen !

Aizen : Nous verrons cela.

Sans crier gare, le chef ouvrit un portail spirituel et s'y engouffra. Il laisse Seika et Rokuro finir le travail. Il allait leur ordonner de rentrer. Il les laissa juste finir leur affrontement. Chacun avait une raison de finir leur combat.

Yamamoto : Quel sont tes projets, Aizen ?!

Aizen se tourna pour à nouveau fixer les shinigami mais plus particulièrement, il fixer l'intrus.

Aizen : Je suis devenue quelque chose au-delà de votre compréhension commandant Yamamoto. Je m'étais fourvoyez sur un point. Le hogyoku ne peut être dompter…il forme son héritier pour que celui-ci agisse en son nom. Dorénavant, je suivrais la voie que « mon créateur » m'aura choisie. Je me moque de la soul society…je me moque des hommes…ce que je désire à présent…c'est rejoindre les êtres de mon espèce.

Tout le monde était sous le choc. Aizen avait failli détruire la soul society. Il avait attaqué la ville de Karakura et failli tuer des milliers d'innocent. Il avait commis un nombre inimaginable de crimes. Il avait trompé toute les personnes qui, à l'époque, avait foie en lui. Et maintenant, il voulait rejoindre des êtres comme lui ? De quoi parlait-il ? Avant que la discussion puisse se poursuivre…un portail s'ouvrit dans la pièce et quelqu'un en sortie. Il s'agissais de Fenrir. L'homme au trident déglutit et recula de quelques pas, il commencer à suer.

? : Attend…je peux tout t'expliquer !

Fenrir : Non mais tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! ESPECE D'IMBECILE !


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Rébellion vs Soul Society partie 6…**_

Pendant que le chef venait de battre en retraite, il ne rester désormais que 2 leader à la soul society. Et pendant que le combat faisait rage, Hayate terminer son travail. Il marcher tranquillement vers les quartiers de la 4ème division. Derrière lui, des centaines de cadavres de la rébellion jonché le sol. Il n'avait aucune égratignure malgré ses nombreux adversaires. Il vit au loin une vingtaine de soldats, prêts à se battre contre lui et stopper son avancé. Sans ralentir le pas, le membre de la triade disparut en une fraction de seconde. Il réapparut derrière ses adversaire la seconde d'après, continuant à marcher tranquillement. Et quand les soldats comprirent où il était passé, c'était déjà trop tard. Les 20 soldats n'eurent même pas le temps de crier, que leur corps se figea. Du sang commencer à couler de leurs yeux, de leurs oreilles, de leur nez et de leur bouche. Sans un bruit, les soldats périrent sans comprendre de quoi ils étaient morts. Leur bourreau continuer sa route, bien décider à assurer la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Il ne parler pas mais donner ses ordres à ses hommes par télépathie. Hayate Juine, le tueur de l'ombre. Personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Il n'était pas très bavard et pouvait paraitre très froid et insensible. Seul le roi esprit Kardia et son mentor Gifca, savait qui il était réellement. Il arriva enfin au quartiers de la 4ème division. Il n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts grâce à l'équipe des forces spéciale. De nouveaux soldats ennemie commencé déjà à approcher. Il se tourna pour leur faire face. A présent, plus personne ne pourra atteindre la 4ème division sans son autorisation.

Les autres quartiers de la soul society avait subi plus ou moins de dégâts en fonction des zones. Mais grâce à l'intervention des forces d'élites du royaume esprit et des hollow, le pire avait était éviter. Mais le pire ennemi était toujours dans la nature. Heureusement pour tous, Gifca lionheart se dresser face à lui. L'affrontement avait déjà bien commencer, ravageant complètement une des zones de la soul society. Ce qui était peu de temps avant des bâtiments et autre installations, ne rester désormais que poussière. Pas de trace de ruine, juste de la poussière et un terrain désormais vague. Un nuage de poussière venait d'être soulevé et le géant courrais vers son adversaire. Rokuro saigner toujours abondamment des précédentes plaies infliger par l'attaque de gifca. Mais le bras droit du roi avait subi de nouvelles blessures. Rokuro était suffisamment puissant pour le blesser, il le savait dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui. Et il devait le reconnaître, ce démon était l'adversaire le plus redoutable qu'il avait jamais affronter. Il avait rapidement compris comment il avait pu vaincre ses disciples et plusieurs capitaines en même temps. Sa relève même du miracle que ses derniers soient encore en vie et qu'ils ont réussi à lui tranché un bras.

Rokuro : Taillade céleste !

Une nouvelle attaque se ruer sur Gifca. Contrairement à la première fois, celle-ci comme les précédente était en mesure de lui infliger de sérieux dommages. Il esquiva alors les multiples taillades et dévié des mains les plus faibles. Il bondit ensuite en avant, les 2 bras en retrait. Une lueur rouge apparut sur les poings du géant.

Gifca : Tonnerre Rugissant !

Il frappa devant lui, les 2 poings collé vers son adversaire. L'air se figea pendant une fraction de seconde, avant qu'une onde d'énergie se dirigé dangereusement vers Rokuro. L'attaque émettais des crépitements et plusieurs éclairs fendez l'air autour de l'attaque. Ayant était porté assez près du sol…l'attaque fendez le sol en deux et ravagé tout sur son passage. Si le démon se prenais cette attaque, il aurait de sérieux dégâts, même pour lui. Mais s'il esquiver, Gifca était déjà préparer à le cueillir au vol. Il devait donc diminuer l'impact coute que coute.

Rokuro : Taillade céleste !

La taillade céleste n'eut pour effet que de ralentir une fraction de seconde l'attaque et diminuer légèrement la puissance. Mais c'était suffisant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il prit de sérieux appuie et donna un puissant coup d'épée sur l'attaque pour la parer. Il résista quelques instants mais l'attaque commença à le faire reculer rapidement. Ses pieds détruisaient le sol sur son passage, toujours en train de contenir l'attaque avec son sabre. S'il avait eu ses 2 bras, il aurait pu dévié cette attaque. Gifca était encore plus puissant qu'il ne le penser. Il devra être très prudent pour la suite.

Gifca : Tu te fatigue pour rien !

Gifca retira un bras, pour emmagasiné une nouvelle décharge. Avant que Rokuro n'es pu faire quoi que ce soit, gifca augmenta l'attaque avec une seconde projeter à une main. Certes moins puissante mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était plus que suffisant pour le contrer. A cause de l'augmentation de puissance, oni ne pouvait plus tenir. Dans un râle de douleur, l'attaque dévia le sabre et le percuta de plein fouet. Cela eu pour effet de le projeter des dizaines de mètres plus loin, le torse complètement bruler par l'attaque. Il toucha à peine le sol, qu'une ombre obscurcit son champ de vision. En regardant au ciel, Gifca était déjà sur lui. Il roula sur le côté et le poing du géant perfora le sol, formant un profond cratère. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva au ciel, cachant la vue du démon. Il profita de cette instant pour concentrer son reatsu dans son sabre, le concentrant ensuite sur la pointe. Il devait casser le rythme que le géant avait imposer. Une fois le nuage relevé, Gifca était en position de combat. Il avait senti l'attaque de Rokuro, prés à la contrer. Malgré sa détermination, son côté guerrier était déçu de la piètre résistance de son adversaire. Avec un bras en moins, il pouvait l'écraser sans mal s'il utiliser toute sa puissance. En observant Rokuro, il avait vu qu'il ne c'était pas complètement remis de l'affrontement avec Ichigo et les autres. Même s'il voulait combattre un Rokuro à pleine puissance, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance de le tuer pour de bon. Son ésprit était tirailler entre 2 choix…le laisser filer pour qu'il récupère pleinement et l'affronte plus tard…soit le tuer maintenant et mettre fin à tout ceci. Mais son honneur de guerrier lui permettrait-il de tuer un adversaire pas au sommet de sa puissance ? Comme désarmé ? Rokuro sortie Gifca de ses pensées, pointant son sabre vers lui. Une dose massive de reatsu était concentrée dans sa pointe. L'attaque risquer d'être si terrible que s'il esquiver, c'était la soul society derrière lui qui allait en subir les dégâts. Il devait dévier l'attaque et Rokuro le savait, il savait que Gifca n'esquiverais pas.

Rokuro : Voyons ce que tu penses de cette attaque Gifca.

Gifca : Au lieu de parler, envoie ton attaque que je puisse ensuite de démolir.

Une lueur verte commença à apparaitre sur la pointe, émettant un léger bruit strident. Gifca élargie alors ses yeux…il reconnut cette attaque. Cette fois, la situation devenais critique. Il regarde un instant derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait mais malheureusement, c'était l'endroit qui servais de clinique pendant cette guerre. Plusieurs endroits de ce genre avaient été créer pour ce conflit. Des centaines de shinigami y recevais des soins. S'il esquiver, il y aurait d'innombrables victimes. Il reconcentra son attention sur son adversaire, l'attaque gagner en puissance. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait laisser sa puissance éclater. Ses questions s'envolèrent pour une seule réponse. Il devait le tuer coute que coute. Il sortit alors ses poings américains et les enfila. Il fît exploser son reatsu qui pût être sentie dans toute la soul society. Rokuro fût très surpris, il ne s'attendais pas à une tel réserve d'énergie spirituelle. Il concentra alors bien plus de reatsu dans son attaque, il devait l'abattre maintenant et avec ce simple coup. Mais pas question d'utiliser toute son énergie, s'il échouer et rater son coup…il devais pouvoir se défendre après. A force de laisser son énergie l'envahir, Gifca fît trembler le sol entier de la soul society. Son propre corps commencer à trembler, ses anciennes blessures et cicatrice se rouvrir. Il en concentra alors une très grande partie dans ses poings et ses armes.

Gifca : Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Oni !

Rokuro : Nous verrons cela…Vide Astrale !

En cette instant, la nature et tout ce qui se trouver autour de la zone se figea. Rokuro laissa exploser une de ses plus puissants techniques tandis que Gifca se ruer sur cette même attaque, décider à la contrer avec les siennes. Son sang couler abondamment de ses blessures et ses poings devinrent rouge vifs. Une lueur meurtrière se dégager d'eux.

Giface : TONNERRE ATOMIQUE !

Gifca envoya un premier coup de point sur l'attaque, envoyant alors une tête de lion rouge écarlate vers son adversaire. Tandis que du bout du sabre de Rokuro, commencé à se former une sphère aussi noire que la nuit. Elle atteint la taille d'un ballon de basket. Quand l'attaque de Gifca la percuta, la tête de lion se volatilisa, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il envoya un second coup mais cela eu le même effet. Comme il le penser, c'était peine perdu. Il n'y avait qu'une solution…atteindre et tuer Rokuro avant qu'il n'achève son attaque. L'air autour d'eux commença à s'agiter et à tourbillonnais. Une tempête commencer à se former sur la zone de combat. S'il le laisser faire, toute la soul society allez périr…et ses fils avec lui. Il ne le permettrait jamais. Quitte à perdre la vie…il ne laisserais pas se monstre les atteindre.

Gifca : A nous deux, ONI !

Il n'y avait qu'une solution et il la connaissait. Mais Rokuro aussi. Il se rua alors sur son adversaire. Si les attaques à distance ne marcher pas, il devait l'atteindre au corps-à-corps.

Rokuro : Tu cours à ta perte…tu mourras avant de m'atteindre !

Petit à petit, les anciennes sensations de Rokuro se réveiller. Ses penchants pour le combat, ses instincts de tueur. Grâce à Gifca, il redevenait pendant un instant, celui qu'il avait était autrefois. Un démon. Un rictus se forma alors sur son visage…son regard changea…il stoppa alors son attaque, à la grande surprise de Gifca qui arrêta sa course. Puis on entendit le rire sordide du démon ressentir. Il riait aux éclats, se tenant le visage avec sa main. Et entre ses doigts, Gifca aperçu son regard le fixer. Malgré ses siècles de combat, jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard de démence.

Rokuro : Hahahaha…enfin…enfin…ENFIN !

Et in-extrémis, Gifca réussi à contrer un coup de sabre. Rokuro c'était ruer à une vitesse inimaginable sur lui. Rokuro riait sans s'arrêter, fixant sa proie. Leur visage se colla presque.

Rokuro : Enfin quelqu'un qui peut me divertir…ne meurt pas tout de suite Gifca !

En un éclair, Rokuro trancha Gifca et se trouva plus loin dans son dos. Une profonde entaille apparut sur le torse du géant, du sang giclant à gros jets. A peine il tourna la tête, qu'il du esquiver un nouvel assaut. Il était différent. Avant si calme et serein…il c'était transformer en une bête assoiffée de sang et au regard de fous. Il retomba au sol et décida d'attaquer.

Gifca : Tonnerre Rugissant !

Il utilisa la même attaque que tout à l'heure mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette fois Rokuro la dévia dans sa course. Il se ruer sur son adversaire, déviant l'attaque d'un coup de sabre sans difficulté.

Rokuro : Oh non tu peux faire mieux que ça, montre-moi, montre-moi !

Il faisait face à un tout autre adversaire. A croire que Rokuro avait une double personnalité. Au même moment, le chef de la rébellion avait senti quelque chose clocher. Il était réapparu à la soul society, pas loin du champ de bataille de Rokuro et Gifca. Et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. Rokuro avait fait ressortir ses mauvais penchant. Il était à nouveau incontrôlable. Il pourrait le laisser faire, sa pourrais permettre de supprimé Gifca et la soul society. Mais avec Aizen libre et cette homme dans les parages, Rokuro risquer de se faire tuer. Et il ne pouvait pas le permettre…c'était la clé de sa réussite. Ici, il ne pourrait pas le calmer sans révéler ses pouvoirs. Et il ne devait pas se faire repérer encore. Il se décida d'attendre le bon moment pour le ramener. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait blesser sérieusement Gifca.

Rokuro harceler Gifca à coup d'épée. Sa force et sa vitesse avait doublé, voire plus, depuis tout à l'heure. Il commencer à être déborder. Et lui qui était sur l'offensive depuis le début, se retrouver à présent sur la défensive. Il commença alors à contre-attaquer. Ses poings rencontré le sabre de son adversaire. Heureusement que ses armes protégé ses poings, sinon il risquer de subir de lourd dégâts. Les coups pleuvé avec une force hors du commun, les 2 adversaires était à présent presque au sommet de leur puissance. Gifca réussi à donner un violent coup de pieds dans l'abdomen de son adversaire, le déstabilisant un peut. Il profita de cette instant et envoie une nouvelle attaque à bout portant, droit au visage de son adversaire.

Gifca : Tonnerre Atomique !

A bout portant, Rokuro ne pouvais ni esquiver ni contrer. Il reçut la puissante attaque de Gifca au visage, l'envoyant s'écraser plus loin. Cette attaque avait, par le passé, transpercer n'importe quel adversaire et de bien plus loin. Mais là, à bout portant et avec presque toute sa force, Rokuro avait survécu. Il riait en se relevant, son visage était brulé sur tout le côté gauche. Sa peau avait noirci et pendais à certains endroits. C'était un spectacle épouvantable. Et pourtant, il riait et était déjà en garde.

Rokuro : Allez Gifca, tu aurais pu m'arracher la tête si tu l'avais voulu. Pourquoi ne pas libérer toute ta force. Tu as peur que ton corps ne tienne pas hein ?! C'est ça ? avoue-le !

Gifca n'en revenais pas. Son adversaire avait survécu et malgré ses blessure grave, il rester sans broncher et souriait. Cette homme était vraiment trop dangereux pour rester dans la nature. Que fallait-il faire pour le tuer. Pour arrêter se démon sanguinaire. Il avait réveillé la bête…il devait prendre ses responsabilités et le tuer lui-même. S'il croisé Ichigo ou Gin dans cette état…ils n'auraient aucune chance de survie.

 _ **Gifca : Pardon Kardia…Tu va devoir continuer à régner sans mon aide. Je dois le stopper. Et pour sa…je dois libérer toute ma puissance. Pardonne-moi mon ami…et veille bien sur nos amis.**_

En cette instant…Rokuro allait avoir sa première véritable peur. Gifca concentra son énergie et d'un coup, une explosion de pur énergie submergea Gifca. Sa puissance libérer était tellement grande, que Rokuro fît 2 pas en arrière par instincts de survie. Devant lui…Un géant à la puissance inimaginable lui faisais face. Toute la soul society se mit à trembler. Ichigo et Gin sentir la puissance de leur maître. Ils se figèrent devant une tel puissance. Dans le royaume esprit…le roi sentie la puissance de son ami. Il sentie son dernier message dans cette explosion de puissance.

Kardia : Adieu mon ami…

Une larme coula sur le visage du roi. Il avait toujours connu Gifca depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Pas une seconde, il n'avait imaginé sa vie et son règne sans son frère à ses côtés.

Le sol autour de Gifca commencé à voler en éclats, à se fissuré de partout. Son propre corps ne tenait pas le choc. Toute ses blessures se rouvrir…son sang couler de plus en plus. Il devait en finir tout de suite. Profitant de la stupeur de son adversaire, il concentra toute ses forces dans sa plus puissante attaque. Il plaça son bras plier à côté de son flanc droit. Tout son reatsu se concentra à cette instant précis dans son poing.

Gifca : Tu ne mérites pas de vivre plus longtemps sale démon…je vais mettre un terme à ton existence ici et maintenant !

Sentant le danger arrivé, Rokuro concentra à nouveau son attaque à la pointe de son sabre. Mais trop tard. Il ne pourrait jamais l'utiliser à temps. Le chef ne pouvait plus attendre…il devais protéger son atout. Il devait prendre part au combat. Il sauta en l'air en direction de Rokuro. Pendant ce temps, Gifca finissa de concentré ses forces. Et dans un hurlement bestial, abattit son bras et son poing en direction de son adversaire.

Gifca : C'EST TERMINER ! Destruction Astrale !

En cette instant, une sorte de météore se rua à toute vitesse sur son adversaire. C'était une onde de choc qui représenter un météore. Il filer si vite, que le démon ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et au même moment, le chef de la rébellion se plaça entre l'attaque et Rokuro. Il plaça c'est bras grand ouvert face à lui et déclencha son attaque.

? : Faille temporel !

Et à la consternation de Gifca…son attaque se volatilisa. Le chef de la rébellion avait fait disparaitre son attaque…mais son cauchemar ne se termina pas là.

? : Tu es trop dangereux pour rester en vie. Je vais moi-même t'abattre. Faille Temporel : Retour !

Une sorte de vortex réapparut devant le chef…et l'attaque de Gifca réapparut mais cette fois, elle se diriger contre lui. Trop surpris et surtout, à bout de force…il tomba un genou à terre. Son corps ne pouvait plus bouger…sa propre attaque allait le tuer. A cause de sa surprise et de la peur ressentie…Rokuro c'était calmé et avait retrouver son calme et ses esprits. Il était à genoux, respirant fortement. Et pensant le combat terminer, le chef ne vit pas la suite arriver.

Aizen en personne avait surgit sous sa forme finale qu'il avait contre Ichigo durant la bataille a la fausse Karakura. Il se plaça face à l'attaque devant Gifca et sans effort, balaya l'attaque dans le ciel d'un revers de la main. Il souriait comme à son habitude, toisant son adversaire.

? : Maudit soit tu, Aizen !

Aizen : Je suis désolée…mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer cette homme. Le hogyoku et mes frères m'ont donné une mission à accomplir.

Au même instant…Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, le mytérieux intru, Fenrir et les 3 capitaines qui garder Aizen apparurent sur le champ de bataille. Le chef et un Rokuro très affaiblie était à présent encercler.

Aizen : J'ai ordre de supprimé la rébellion…et de tuer le chef de celle-ci.

? : Et t'en croit tu capable ?

Fenrir s'avança alors, ce qui fît écarter Aizen. Ce dernier recula, laissant le loup s'exprimer.

Fenrir : Laisse-moi t'expliquer pourquoi désormais, une épée de damoclès se trouve au-dessus de ta tête.

 _ **Flash-back…**_

 _ **Fenrir : Non mais tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! ESPECE D'IMBECILE !**_

 _ **Fenrir venais de surgir d'un portail, complètement furieux envers l'intrus. Il avancer d'un pas ferme dans sa direction. Son aura qu'il dégagé pousser tout le monde à s'écarter de son chemin. L'intru lui, se contenter de reculer en agitant les mains devant lui.**_

 _ **? : Attend, attend, je peux tout t'expliquer !**_

 _ **Fenrir : SILENCE ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Je t'avais donné un ordre et tu m'as désobéi !**_

 _ **? : Mais…**_

 _ **Fenrir : SILENCE !**_

 _ **L'intru ferma les yeux effrayer par la colère du loup. Il était à présent dos au mur et le loup continuer d'avancer. Personne dans la pièce n'osé bouger, ni parler. Même Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'incroyable puissance de Fenrir…il était vraiment a part. Une fois devant son petit frère, Fenrir le fixa droit dans les yeux.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te mettre la correction de ta vie…Léviathan !**_

 _ **Il s'agissais de Léviathan, le maitre des mers et des océans. Celui-là même qui avait demander, durant la réunion dans son royaume, à participer au combat. Et Fenrir lui avait interdits. Ils ne devaient pas se mêler du combat des hommes.**_

 _ **Léviathan : Euhhh…je suis ton frère adoré ?**_

 _ **Les nerfs du loup géants finirent par craquer et dans un grognement terrifiant, il bondit sur son jeune frère. Et pendant les 5 minutes qui suivirent, les shinigami virent un véritable massacre fraternel. Quand le loup se calma et finit de massacrer son frère, il recula et s'assit. Il regarda alors très sérieusement son frère.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Te rend tu comptes de ce que tu as fait, léviathan ?**_

 _ **Léviathan gisait au sol…couvert de morsure, de griffure, d'hématome et autre blessure sur tout le corps. De grosse bosse orné sa tête qui avait gonflé sous les assauts terrifiant de son ainé. Il était assis et baissa la tête, comprenant sa faute. Il le savait depuis le début mais il ne pouvait pas restera rien faire. Même si Fenrir refusais, leur force devais servir pour protéger leur proche et ami.**_

 _ **Léviathan : Je comprends ton point de vue je t'assure, mais comprend le mien. Pourquoi avoir tant de pouvoir si on ne peut rien faire. La guerre qui se profile risque d'être terrible. Nous devons intervenir.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Même si je comprends ton point de vue mon frère, nous ne pouvons pas. Et pour être honnête avec toi…j'aimerais aussi intervenir. Mais je ne peux pas…nous ne pouvons pas. Ce n'est pas notre rôle et tu le sais très bien.**_

 _ **Fenrir comprenais très bien son frère. Lui aussi voulais combattre et aider ses amis. Il voulait aider Ichigo à réaliser son rêve. Mais leur responsabilité les en empêcher.**_

 _ **Léviathan : Oui je sais tout ça. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant d'agir. Excuse-moi.**_

 _ **C'est à ce moment que Fenrir se releva et se tourna faisant face à Aizen. Il avait tout suivit et savait ce qu'était devenue Aizen. Léviathan le savait aussi. Rester à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. S'il choisissait le mauvais chemin, cette fois…sa serais a lui-même et ses frère et sœur de le traquer et de le faire disparaitre pour de bon. Aizen souriait, fixant le loup géant.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Aizen Sosuke…héritier du Hogyoku…détenteur de son savoir et de sa puissance…que compte tu faire de tout cela ?**_

 _ **Aizen : Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt avant ton arrivé…je…nous ne désirons qu'une seule chose le hogyoku et moi…rejoindre ceux qui sont désormais nos égaux. Nous souhaitons que vous nous accueillez parmi vous.**_

 _ **Yamamoto qui connaissais la légende de ses êtres qu'étais Fenrir et Léviathan, n'en revenais pas. Aizen voulais les rejoindre ? C'était complètement insensé.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Tu te doutes bien que je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule. Mais j'en prend note et une réunion seras tenue à notre retour. D'ici-là, tu ne dois plus t'éloigner de moi…sous peine de subir mon châtiment. Il est hors de question que je cours le moindre risque avec toi.**_

 _ **Aizen : Je m'en doute, ne t'inquiète pas. Et étant une volonté du hogyoku, je m'y plierais. J'ai déjà atteint le but que je m'étais fixer. Je suis devenue un être supérieur au roi esprit, échappant à toute lois du monde spirituelle et monde des hommes.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Mais tu seras régi pas NOS lois. Jamais tu ne pourras surplomber notre plan d'existence…n'oublie jamais ça. Et n'oublie jamais que, même si ici tu surpasse tout le monde, avec nous c'est différent. Hogyoku ou non, je pourrais te tuer dès que l'envie m'en prend si jamais tu désobéi à nos lois.**_

 _ **Au même moment, tout le monde dans la pièce sentie une formidable énergie spirituelle. Fenrir reconnue l'énergie de Gifca. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il sentie aussi Rokuro…il c'était réveiller. Sa allait mal, Gifca allais se sacrifier. Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Bordel, que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas trahir les lois mais il ne voulait pas laisser Gifca se sacrifié. Puis soudain…une idée germa dans son esprit. Il avait la solution. Il pouvait protéger Gifca sans trahir les lois. Il regarda alors Aizen. Rester plus qu'à espérer que cette homme allait accepter.**_

 _ **Fenrir : Il faudra du temps pour réunir mes frères et sœurs…alors pour faciliter notre décision, je peux te confier une mission. Tu pourras ainsi nous prouver si tes intentions sont sincères.**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas très faire plait de sa part, surtout venant d'un être comme lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, Aizen pouvait intervenir. Après tout, il n'était pas encore accepté parmi eux. Du coup, il n'avait pas à respecter leurs lois.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-back…**_

? : Je vois…tu t'ai laisser manipuler Aizen.

Aizen : Pas du tout. Je fais juste qu'exécuter la volonté du Hogyoku. Je dois rejoindre Fenrir et les autres, c'est ma destiné. Et si pour y parvenir, je dois me débarrasser de quelques soldats alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Aizen posa alors sa main sur le pommeau de Kyoka Suigetsu. Léviathan commencé déjà à soigner Gifca, arrêtant les grosses hémorragies. L'état de Gifca était à présent stable et sa vie n'était plus en dangers. Tandis que les shinigami n'en revenais toujours pas. Aizen se battez à nouveau dans leur camp. Même si c'était pour des raisons personnel, c'était toujours bon de l'avoir avec que contre soit.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27 : Rébellion vs Soul Society fin…**_

Pendant qu'Aizen et les autres faisaient désormais face au chef de la rébellion, Ichigo avait entamer son duel contre Seika. Avec Gin et les autres, nous étions en retrait pour assister au combat. Je n'avais jamais vu Ichigo aussi en colère, aussi déterminer à tuer son adversaire. Cela était étrange…et assez effrayant, surtout quand on le connaissait. Ulquiorra et Zebra était assis sur un muret, fixant les combattant. Kenpachi était assis au sol, Yachiru assis sur ses genoux. Gin et moi étions debout en retrait, essayant de suivre le combat qui se dérouler. Aucune technique n'avait été utiliser jusque-là, juste des échanges de coups de sabre. Mais les 2 adversaires se déplacer à une vitesse folle, les zanpakuto s'entrechoquer violemment. Chacun des combattants étaient motivé par un seul but…tuer son adversaire et détruire son zanpakuto. Je ne reconnaissais presque plus Ichigo. Son regard avait changé…c'était celui d'un homme prés a allez jusqu'au bout…et je n'aime pas se regard sur lui. Il a toujours refusé de tuer ses adversaires…il essaie toujours de trouver une solution. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Et en voyant le regard de Gin, je pouvais comprendre qu'il penser comme moi. Un nouvel échange se termina, les 2 adversaire se faisant face. Les zanpakuto c'étaient entrechoquer, les visages des combattants proches. Leur regard n'exprimer que de la colère et de la haine pour leur ennemie. Ichigo donna un coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes de Seika mais celle-ci sauta en arrière, évitant le coup. Elle atterrit sur un petit muret, fixant son adversaire. Ses dagues bien empoigner, elle n'avait subi aucune blessure pour le moment. Son reatsu s'échapper de son corps, tout comme celui de Kenpachi en temps normale. Quant à Ichigo, Il avait son zanpakuto sur son épaule. Il avait l'impression de faire face à Kenpachi, cette femme lui ressemble beaucoup au combat. Il n'avait pas de blessure apparente mais ses muscles devaient travailler au maximum pour tenir le rythme. Ce qui lui causé des douleurs par moment. Cette femme était très forte, il devait rester prudent.

Seika : Tu es doué je dois l'avouer. Seulement, si tu ne te donne pas à fond je te tuerais sans difficulté.

Ichigo : Au lieu de te soucier de moi, vient te battre. Le combat n'a pas encore commencé.

J'avais des frissons dans tout le corps. La voix d'Ichigo était grave, remplie de colère. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un autre homme. Seika eut un petit rire et posa ses dagues l'une contre l'autre.

Seika : Alors commençons. Ragnarok ne tiens plus, elle veut sa dose de sang. Chasse, Ragnarok !

Un flash illumina la zone et révéla son zanpakuto dans sa forme libérée. Son zanpakuto respiré le combat, c'était une lame faite pour ça. Son zanpakuto voulais du sang…une aura de meurtre s'en dégagé. C'est alors qu'Ichigo libéra à son tour son zanpakuto. Il tourna son zanpakuto , le tenant ainsi dans l'autre sens le long de son corps.

Ichigo : Protège, Masamune !

Un autre flash apparut et peu de temps après, Masamune était libérée. Un combat terrible allait commencer. Un combat entre les porteurs de 2 zanpakuto légendaires. Et surtout…un seul en ressortira vivant…c'était un combat à mort. Masamune et Ragnarok vibrer dans les mains de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ils avaient attendu des siècles pour se combat.

Seika tenais son sabre à 2 mains face à elle. Ichigo le tenais toujours de la même manière que le fourreau d'Ikkaku quand il combattait. En un éclair, Seika fût la première à bouger. Elle apparut sur le flanc d'Ichigo, près à le trancher à l'abdomen. Grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à contrer avec son zanpakuto l'attaque. En déviant Ragnarok, il tendit sa main libre face à son adversaire.

Ichigo : Hado no Sanju san : Sokatsui ! (33èmes techniques de déstruction : Flammes bleues de l'anéantissement !)

Une boule de feu bleu s'abatie sur son adversaire. Il était devenu très doué pour les sort de kido, ce qui rendais son sort extrêmement puissant. Seika évita le sort en sautant en l'air. Du coup, le sort détruisit une des parties d'un bâtiment, vide heureusement. Ichigo leva la tête et sauta à son tour. Il devait imposer son rythme, se servir de tout ce que Masamune et Zangetsu lui avait appris. Une fois en l'air, il décida à passer à l'action.

Ichigo : Full protect !

Le reatsu de Masamune commencé à se déverser dans la lame, prêts à se défendre. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Seika, qui se rua en un instant sur son adversaire.

Seika : C'est inutile. Aucune défense n'est possible contre Ragnarok !

Bien qu'il avait dévié le premier coup, c'était voulu. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa vitesse et sa force, elle devait utiliser ses techniques. Elle abat alors son sabre, prés à trancher Ichigo. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune shinigami et contra, à la grande surprise de Seika mais aussi de Kenpachi, le coup. Il bloqua la lame grâce à Masamune et au full protect.

Ichigo : Je connais les techniques de Ragnarok. Masamune m'en à parler et il sait comment te contrer. Désoler mais ton tour de passe-passe ne marchera pas sur nous !

Il repoussa Seika et commença à attaquer. Les coups de sabre s'enchainer, faisant reculer Seika qui se défendais encore surprise. Mais c'était une excellente combattante, et très vite elle reprit le dessus. Elle bloqua Masamune avec Ragnarok et sans crier gare, un des piques de la garde de Ragnarok s'allongea et se planta dans l'épaule gauche d'Ichigo. Une grimace apparut sur le visage du shinigami et sauta en retrait, tenant son épaule blesser. Le pique l'avait traversé de pare en pare.

Soi Fon : Ichigo…

 **Masamune : Elle a développé de nouveau coup, c'était à prévoir. Reste vigilants Ichigo, qui sais ce qu'elle nous réserve encore.**

 **Ichigo : Je sais, pas besoin de me le dire.**

Seika : Masamune connait peut-être les pouvoirs de Ragnarok, mais RAgnarok connais aussi les pouvoir de Masamune. Tant que tu ne pareras pas mes coups avec full protect, ton full counter ne seras pas dangereux pour nous !

Seika intensifia son reatsu, qui explosa dans l'air. Ils étaient toujours en train de combattre dans les airs. Et à nouveau, elle se rua sur son adversaire.

Seika : Tu n'échapperas pas à ton prédateur, Kurosaki !

Il aurait pu se servir de Zangetsu avec Masamune pour la combattre, mais il ne devait pas. Masamune lui en voudrait. Ne voyant pas Ichigo utiliser le full protect, elle commença à le harceler de coups. Ichigo contra ses coups, reculant sous l'assaut brutal de son adversaire. On dirait un Kenpachi mais en femme. Il devait imposer son rythme mais pour le moment, c'est elle qui imposer le sien. Il était sur la défensive et soudain, un nouveau pique s'allongea. Il réussit à le dévié avec son zanpakuto mais il gémit de douleur et cracha du sang. En déviant le pique, la lionne en profita et planta Ragnarok dans l'abdomen d'Ichigo. La lame était 3 fois plus large que la normal, ce qui infligea une terrible blessure. Elle regarda son adversaire dans les yeux, un sourire narquois lui barrer le visage.

Seika : Je suis déçu. Tu es encore loin d'être aussi fort que Masaki l'était.

En entendant le nom de sa mère, Ichigo sentie sa rage augmentée à nouveau. Il empoigna la lame dans son ventre à pleine main, fusillant son adversaire du regard.

Ichigo : Je t'interdits de prononcer son nom devant moi !

En souriant, Seika retira violemment la lame dans le corps de son adversaire. Une nouvelle gerbe de sang jaillit de la bouche du shinigami. En tenant la lame, sa main droite avait été profondément entailler. Seika se plaça en retrait, lame dresser face à elle.

Seika : Tu m'ennuie Kurosaki, je vais en finir.

La lame de Ragnarok se mit à briller d'une lueur violette. Elle plaça son zanpakuto au-dessus de sa tête.

Seika : lame sauvage !

Elle abat alors Ragnarok plusieurs fois, envoyant des taillades qui déchire l'air. Plusieurs lames se ruer sur Ichigo, Qui se mit en garde mais la douleur de sa blessure au ventre était terrible. Il réussit à dévier la première mais les 2 suivante l'atteins. La première lui tranche l'épaule droite et l'autre tout le torse. Il hurla de douleur avant de tomber et s'écraser au sol. Pendant sa chute, Seika envoya 2 nouvelle attaques, prête à en finir pour de bon. En atterrissant au sol, il cria de douleur à nouveau.

Soi Fon : ICHIGO !

Gin et moi nous ruons vers lui mais on fût stoppé. Les attaques que Seika avait envoyer n'était pas destiné à Ichigo. Avec Gin, nous avons dû bondir en arrière pour éviter in-extremis les attaques. Le sol était tranché profondément et avait stopper notre course.

Soi Fon : Sale…

Au même moment, Elle c'était laisser tomber vers Ichigo. Ragnarok pointer vers le sol, prêts à le transpercer une dernière fois. La douleur qui traversé Ichigo était terrible mais, il avait connu bien pire durant son combat contre Rokuro. Grâce à sa formidable endurance, il réussit à rouler sur le côté et éviter l'attaque. Il se releva difficilement, tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Seika retira Ragnarok du sol, fixant son adversaire.

Seika : Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Tu peux contrer les pouvoir de Ragnarok mais tu ne tiendras pas le rythme dans cette état.

Ichigo toussa une gerbe de sang. Sa plaie au ventre, au torse et à l'épaule étaient très profonde et couler à flot. Sa vue commencer déjà à se brouiller.

Ichigo : Je remporterais se combat. Tu ne me vaincras pas !

Grâce aux pouvoir de Masamune, il savait qu'il allait l'emporter. Plus qu'un peu de temps. Juste un peu plus.

 **Masamune : Tu es sur tu vas tenir ?**

 **Ichigo : Il le faut. Mais il est temps de changer de stratégie.**

 **Masamune : Très bien, tu sais quoi faire.**

Il se remis en garde, faisant exploser son reatsu. Il devait réussir à tenir encore un peu. Il avait presque réussi à assimiler assez de coups avec le full protect pour utiliser sa nouvelle attaque. Seika a l'air d'ignorer que même si la technique du full protect n'est pas utiliser, il pouvait quand même emmagasiner les chocs dans la lame. Le full counter ne serais pas suffisant, il devait réussir. Si ce que Masamune lui a dit est vrai, les blessures seraient plus un problème.

Il se rua sur le leader ennemi, bien décider à contre attaquer. Il commença à concentrer son reatsu dans ses pieds pour augmenter sa vitesse. Et une fois à porter, il recommença à attaquer son adversaire. Celle-ci dévié chacun des coups de son adversaire mais reculer dû à la vitesse surprenante du shinigami. Il était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait cru. En déviant une nouvelle attaque, elle utilisa à nouveau son attaque.

Seika : Lame sauvage !

Elle l'utilisa presque à bout portant mais in-extremis, Ichigo réussi à contenir l'attaque. Même s'il n'avait pas été blesser, l'attaque l'avais fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Il toussa et du sang couler du coin de sa bouche. Il allait repartir à l'attaque mais il se figea, le zanpakuto dans sa main vibra.

 **Masamune : Tu as réussi Ichigo ! MAINTENANT, NE PERD PLUS DE TEMPS !**

Il sourit alors face à son adversaire, ses blessures cessèrent aussitôt de saigner. Seika ressentie alors comme une sorte de malaise, une étrange impression. Et soudain, elle sentie une énorme décharge de reatsu émané de Masamune.

Seika : Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares…mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Lame sauvage !

Ichigo était debout, Masamune le long de son corps. Quand l'attaque de Seika allait le frapper, elle dévia et rata Ichigo.

Seika : Quoi ?

Elle envoya 2 nouvelles attaques. Ichigo avait les yeux fermés, concentrant son reatsu pour le calquer sur celui de Masamune. Chaque fois, les lames sauvages de son adversaire dévié au dernier moment et frapper à côté.

Seika : Non mais c'est quoi se délire ?!

 **Seika : Ragnarok, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?**

 **Seika était dans son monde intérieur à présent. Contrairement à Ichigo qui était des bâtiments. Le sien était une immense savane et face à elle se tenais une imposante lionne. Son monde ressemblé aux différentes savanes qui peuple le monde. Ragnarok, la lionne se tenais face à sa maitresse. Elle était en tout point identique à une lionne normale, a l'exception près que son pelage avait des reflets violets. Ses yeux étaient de différente couleur. Une pupille était violette tandis que l'autre était de couleur or.**

 **Ragnarok : Je l'ignore mais tiens-toi prête. Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour te protéger.**

Elle fixer son adversaire. Si les attaques à distance ne fonctionner pas, elle pourrait essayer de l'attaquer au corps-à-corps. Mais s'il l'attaquer à ce moment, elle serait sans défense.

Je regarder Ichigo, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passais. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait les yeux fermés et n'était même pas en garde. Soudain, je vis l'air autour de lui commencer à tourbillonné. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses blessures ne saigner plus. La lame de Masamune dégagé un puissant reatsu. Il fixer à présent son adversaire, qui se mit en garde.

Seika : Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote mais je vais te contrer…et après ça, je te tuerais.

Ichigo ne disais rien, se contentant de la fixer. Tout allait se jouer ici. S'il rater son coup, tout était perdu. Il avait concentré son reatsu pour le calquer et le mélanger à celui de Masamune. C'était cette même attaque qu'il allait montrer à Soi Fon durant leur entrainement, si Fenrir ne les avaient pas arrêtées.

Ichigo : Il est temps pour toi de comprendre tes erreurs.

Seika : Mes erreurs ?

Ichigo : la première erreur a été de croire que le full protect ne fonctionnais pas. Tout au long du combat, j'ai volontairement jouer sur la défensive. Tu m'as gentiment donné la puissance de tes coups tout au long du combat.

Seika : De toute façon, la plupart des attaques tu ne les a pas contrées. Même si tu en as contré plusieurs, la majorité tu n'as pas pu les assimilés.

Ichigo : Sache que pendant mon entrainement après mon combat avec Rokuro, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Masamune. Et grâce à lui, j'ai pu perfectionné le full protect. Même si c'est une technique à double tranchant, je peux également utiliser le full protect en recevant des blessures physiques.

Seika : Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que…

Ichigo : depuis le début, je te laisse me blesser. Je savais que te vaincre serais pas facile, j'ai donc penser à cette méthode. Te laisser croire que tu avais le dessus. Te laisser croire que tu pourrais facilement l'emporter. Et tu es tombé dans le panneau.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il avait non seulement berné cette femme, mais il nous avait également tous berner. Aucun de nous ne pouvais imaginer qu'il se laisser vaincre. A mes côtés, j'entendis Gin rire.

Gin : sacré Ichigo. Il est devenu un fin stratège. Mais c'était un pari risqué.

Soi Fon : Il aurait pu y rester.

Seika était encore sous le choc. Elle avait joué son jeu depuis le départ. Elle se maudissait pour ne pas avoir réussi à voir quelque chose comme ça. Car maintenant qu'elle y repense…plusieurs fois il aurait pût passer à l'attaque. Mais elle était tellement focalisée sur Masamune, qu'elle avait oublié son porteur.

Ichigo : Mais ce n'est pas ta plus grande erreur.

Seika : Quoi ?

Ichigo prit alors appuie sur ses pieds, concentra ce qu'il lui reste de reatsu dans ses jambes. Il empoigna Masamune à 2 mains et le plaça sur ses flancs. Seika se mit alors en garde, prête à le recevoir. Elle tenait fermement Ragnarok et laissa exploser tout son reatsu. Une tête de lionne apparut au-dessus d'elle, bien décidé à le vaincre malgré tout.

Ichigo : Ta plus grande erreur a était de t'attaquer à ma mère. Avant même que tu le sache…tu étais condamnée. Je ne vais pas hésité une seconde à te tuer.

Seika : Ne te donne pas de grands air. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

C'est à cette instant que tout se produisit. Les 2 combattant se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, bien décidé à en terminer. Masamune et Ragnarok était fin prêts. Que ce soit la lionne ou le shinigami…l'un d'eux allait périr. Et au moment de l'impact, ils déchainèrent leurs dernières forces dans cette ultime coups.

Seika : LAME SAUVAGE !

Ichigo : FULL COUNTER : SYNERGIE !

Contrairement au full counter normale. Cette nouvelle attaque était non pas de simplement renvoyer l'attaque de l'adversaire contre lui avec l'énergie de Masamune. Mais de complètement absorber l'attaque pour accroitre la puissance même de Masamune pendant l'attaque. Ichigo jouer le rôle clé…il devais réussir à synchroniser son énergie à la perfection avec la puissance temporaire de Masamune. De ce fait, la puissance de Masamune et d'Ichigo s'en trouverais doubler mais privé ensuite son porteur de son reatsu pendant 5 minutes. S'il ne tuer pas Seika, il ne pourrait plus e défendre.

L'impact fût dévastateur. D'un côté Ichigo et Masamune avaient doubler leur puissance en la synchronisant ensemble. Et de l'autre, Seika et Ragnarok avaient déchainer leur écrasant reatsu dans cette attaque. Les lames entrèrent en collision et le choc balaya tout autour d'eux. Les autres et moi avons dû sauté et nous éloigner de la zone pour éviter d'être pris dans l'onde de choc. Un immense nuage de poussière c'était levé et nous bouché la vue. Nous regardions en dessous, attendant de voir le résultat de ce combat. Les bâtiments autour d'eux c'étaient écroulé.

Soi Fon : Ichigo…

Zebra : Bordel, j'y vois que dalle. J'espère qu'aniki s'en est sortie !

Au bout d'une minute, le nuage de poussière commencé à disparaitre. Nous retombions alors au sol, les yeux fixés vers la zone de combat. Soudain je remarquer quelque chose…le reatsu d'Ichigo avait disparu. Et celui de son adversaire bien que faible, était toujours présent. Je sentie alors la peur m'envahir. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit ?

Soi Fon : ICHIGO !

Je m'apprête à courir vers le nuage qui se dissipe, quand une voix m'en empêcha.

Ichigo : N'approche pas !

Une fois le nuage disparut, nous découvrions la scène. Ichigo était debout, en appuie sur Masamune. Il respirait difficilement mais était vivant. Tandis que son adversaire était couché au sol plus loin, son sang se rependais sur le sol. Son zanpakuto avait retrouver sa forme initiale. Mais les lames de ses dagues étaient brisées. Elle vivait encore mais allait bientôt mourir dû à sa blessure. Ichigo avait réussi à briser Ragnarok et la lame avait terminer sa course dans le torse de Seika. Il l'avait transpercé en plein milieu du torse, pile sous le cou. Elle respirait bruyamment et difficilement. Elle allait agoniser avant de mourir. C'est à ce moment qu'Ichigo se redressa comme il pouvait et avança vers elle, en prenant appuie sur Masamune. Son reatsu n'allait pas revenir avant 5 minutes. Il réussit à l'atteindre, aucun de nous n'osais bouger. Il se tenais à présent au-dessus de Seika. Son regard exprimé toujours de la haine. Seika réussit à prendre la parole.

Seika : Comment…comment se fait-il que mes lames ne t'ont pas atteinte tout à l'heure ? Je veux savoir.

Ichigo : Quand je commence à concentrer mon reatsu pour le synchronisé avec Masamune, l'énergie accumulé de tes précédentes attaques se propage dans l'air. Et de ce fait, cela forme une sorte de bulle protectrice. De ce fait, chaque coup porter seras dévié.

Seika : C'est une technique effrayante.

Il réussit à se tenir debout et empoigne fermement Masamune. Il était temps dans finir.

Seika : Avant de me porter le coup de grâce. Peut tu me donner Ragnarok ? Je ne veux pas mourir sans elle.

Il accepta sa demande et posa les dagues avec les lames brisées sur son corps. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à les serrer dans ses mains, les tenant contre elle. Ichigo leva Masamune, prêts à en finir.

Ichigo : Adieu.

Il commence à abattre son sabre mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Soi Fon : ICHIGO !

Il se stoppa et tourna la tête vers moi. J'utilise le shunpo et atterrit près de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser franchir la limite.

Soi Fon : Ichigo…ne fait pas ça. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Le Ichigo que je connais n'aurais jamais abattu un adversaire qui n'avais plus la force de se battre. Tu la vaincu, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Je le regarder dans les yeux, essayant de le résonner. Contrairement à nous autres, il avait toujours gardé une forme d'innocence qui l'empêcher de passer la limite. C'est cette innocence qui fait qu'il a réussi à toucher autant de personne. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout gâcher et se perdre.

Ichigo : Soi Fon…écarte toi.

Soi Fon : Ichi…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il me poussa. Et juste après, il abattit son zanpakuto sur son adversaire. La lame se planta alors dans le sol…juste à côté de la tête de son adversaire. Je vis alors un regard de mélancolie qui venais de prendre la place de ce regard de haine. Seika avait les yeux grands ouvert de surprise…il ne l'avais pas achevé. Il regarder son adversaire au sol, quand Kenpachi se leva. Avec Yachiru, il se dirigea vers nous.

Ichigo : C'est ton jour de chance on dirais…ma vue se brouille et je n'ai plus de force. Il semblerais qu'au final, je n'ai pas la force de te tuer.

Il commença à s'écrouler mais je réussi à le soutenir, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Soi Fon : Tu à gagner. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et je doute que ta mère voudrait que son fils devienne un meurtrier.

Ichigo : Tu as sans doute raison. Et puis…

Il regarda Seika puis tourna la tête vers Kenpachi qui venais de nous rejoindre.

Ichigo : Si j'empêcher Kenpachi de combattre à nouveau Seika…je risque de le regretter dans l'avenir.

Nous nous éloignons alors, laissant Kenpachi et Yachiru avec Seika. Et j'entends alors Ichigo me dire à l'oreille.

Ichigo : Merci de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre, Soi Fon. Grâce à toi, j'ai pût me calmer et retrouver la raison.

Soi Fon : Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Je souris tandis que je l'entends ajouter en tournant la tête vers Kenpachi.

Ichigo : Et en plus, en laissant la vie à Seika il me laissera peut-être tranquille qui sais. S'il pouvait se focaliser que sur elle pour les combat, ça m'arrangerais et il me laisserait tranquille.

Seika regarder les 2 shinigami. Elle en avait plus pour très longtemps à présent.

Seika : Désoler Zaraki mais je crois que tu n'auras pas ta revanche.

Kenpachi : Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu me dois une revanche, et je compte bien l'avoir. A toi de jouer Yachiru.

Yachiru : Oui, Ken-chan !

Elle saute de ses épaule et s'accroupie toute souriante aux côtés de Seika.

Yachiru : Ne bouge pas sei-chan, je vais te soigner !

Elle sortit alors l'onguent qu'elle lui avait donné pour soigner Kenpachi plus tôt. Elle en applique sur les différentes blessures, principalement sur celle sous le cou. Et grâce à ce puissant onguent, la vie de Seika était à présent hors de danger.

Seika : Pourquoi ?

Kenpachi : Tu me dois un combat, et en plus sa rembourse la dette que j'avais envers toi.

Le géant s'assit alors à ses côtés, regardant le ciel.

Kenpachi : Et en plus, Yachiru serait triste si tu venais à mourir.

Seika était très surprise, voire carrément choquer par ses propos. Ils étaient ennemis et pourtant, ils étaient en train de la soigner. Soudain, Elle sentie quelque chose se produire au loin. Rokuro et son chef venais de quitter la soul society. Ils devaient sans doute penser qu'elle avait échouer et l'avais laissé ici. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit alors, mais bizarrement…elle se sentais en paix.

Quand je pose Ichigo sur le sol, Gin sort un onguent et commence à soigner ses blessures. Comme à son habitude, Zebra n'arrêter pas de brailler qu'il avait était extra. Ulquiorra rester fidèle à lui-même. Tandis que Gin fût le premier à prendre la parole.

Gin : Hayaté vient de m'informer que les dernière force de la rébellion avait était vaincu. Nel et Tia ont déjà rejoint Osuuchi et le reste de nos forces. La guerre est finie…pour le moment du moins.

Ichigo : Oui…je l'ai sentie. Rokuro et son chef sont partie. Mais ils sont toujours vivants. Je me fais surtout du souci pour Gifca.

Gin : Je ne m'inquiète pas trop. C'est un dur à cuir. Il ne mourra pas aussi facilement.

C'est à ce moment que Masamune entra en contact avec Ichigo.

 **Masamune : Je tiens à te féliciter Ichigo. Tu à réussi à vaincre cette femme et aussi, j'ai pu ainsi vaincre Ragnarok. Masaki serait fier de toi. C'est Soi Fon qui a raison. Je t'ai demandé de la tuer alors que Masaki l'aurais sans doute pas voulu.**

 **Ichigo : Inutile de me remercier. Nous somme vivant et nous en avons terminer avec cette guerre pour le moment. Mais il reste encore Rokuro et cette homme à vaincre.**

 **Masamune : Chaque chose en son temps. Avant, nous devons soigner les nombreux blesser. Et j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander.**

Une fois les onguents appliquer, Ichigo se redressa.

Gin : A ta place, je resterais encore coucher. Tu dois reprendre des forces et te soigner.

Soi Fon : Il a raison, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ichigo : J'ai une dernière chose à accomplir.

Il se dirigea alors vers Seika. Kenpachi et Yachiru était toujours à côté d'elle. Une fois devant eux, il dégaine à nouveau Masamune.

Soi Fon : Eh Ichigo, Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Ichigo : Du calme, je veux juste faire quelque chose que Masamune m'a demandé.

Seika le regarder, sans trop comprendre. Allait-il la tuer ? Mais elle sentit alors le reatsu de Masamune vibrer sur la lame. Ichigo avait retrouver son reatsu, ce qui lui permettais de le faire. Masamune envoya alors une partie de son reatsu dans les dagues de Seika. Ragnarok avait péri, c'était indéniable. Seika ne sentais plus du tout la présence de la lionne. Mais soudain, une faible lueur se fit sentir. Une lueur qui se dégagé de l'intérieur des dagues. Elle sentait à nouveau la présence de Ragnarok. Certes c'était très faible dû à l'état des lames, mais elle était là. Elle prit alors ses dagues, les fixant du regard. Elle regarda ensuite Ichigo, sans comprendre.

Seika : Qu'est –ce que tu as fait ?

Ichigo : Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Masamune.

Seika : Pourquoi ?

Ichigo : Il a vaincu Ragnarok. Mais il à décider de l'aider à retrouver ses forces. Seul lui pouvais le faire, seul lui pouvais ramener Ragnarok. Ayant une énergie spirituelle similaire, il a décidé de redonner vie à Ragnarok. Il a changé d'avis à son sujet. Il l'a vaincu, sa lui suffit. Il a donc décider de lui redonner la vie. Il sait à quel point c'est dur de perdre sa maitresse. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être tenue pour responsable de votre séparation. Mais il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer.

C'est ainsi que Seika et Ragnarok furent à nouveau réuni. Seika n'en revenais pas. Elle avait essayé de tuer sa mère. Elle avait essayé de le tuer. Et pourtant…il avait accepté que Masamune face ce qu'il vient de faire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle regarda d'abord Ragnarok avant de regarder Ichigo.

Seika : Merci. Sincèrement. Je te revaudrais ça.

Hayaté entra alors en contact avec tous les shinigami et Arrancar présent à la soul society.

Hayaté : Je tiens à vous annoncer que cette guerre vient de se terminer. Je demande alors à tous les survivants d'aider les blesser. La 4ème division va commencer à ramener et soigné les blesser.

C'est ainsi que se termine cette guerre, qui entrera sans doute dans l'histoire de la soul society. Une guerre qui avait pousser Shinigami et Hollow à combattre côte-à-côte. Mais chacun savait que ce n'était pas encore terminer. Il devait encore en finir avec Rokuro et le leader de la rébellion. Mais pour l'heure, on devait soigner les blesser et reconstituer nos forces.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28 : Reprise de l'entrainement…**_

1 mois c'était écoulé depuis la fin du conflit qui opposés les forces de la rébellion à celle de l'alliance entre la soul society, le Hueco mundo et les forces du royaume des esprits. Le commandant Yamamoto avait repris les choses en mains. Les Hollow et arrancar, bien que remercier pour leur aide, ont étaient contraints de quitter la soul society. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zebra. Ce dernier avait insisté pour rester avec Ichigo, prétextant qu'il devait rester pour assurer sa protection. Avec l'appui d'Ichigo auprès de Yamamoto, il avait accepté à condition qu'il intègre temporairement la 9ème division. Ulquiorra était retourné à hueco mundo, au grand plaisir de Soi Fon. Grimmjow aurait aimé rester mais Neliel avait une mission pour lui à hueco mundo. Les troupes du royaumes esprit étaient également rentré, Gifca était encore en convalescence après son terrible combat avec Rokuro. Le roi avait été soulager d'apprendre que son ami avait survécu. Une fois tout ce petit monde rentré, il rester la question de Seika. Elle avait été faite prisonnière mais n'avait livré aucune information. Les seules personnes qu'elle accepté de voir et à accepter de parler était Kenpachi et Ichigo. Bien entendu, Kenpachi venais juste pour savoir si elle et Ragnarok avait récupéré pour livrer bataille. Voulant toujours obtenir des informations, il avait été décider qu'elle intègrerait temporairement la 11ème division. Kenpachi s'en moquais et Yachiru était plus que ravie d'avoir Seika avec eux. Avec l'aide des troupes du royaume esprit, les réparations avait grandement avancé en 1 mois. La trêve établie entre les shinigami et hollow continué à être instauré…du moins tant que Rokuro et son chef ne serais pas vaincu définitivement. La routine reprenait lentement son cours, au grand damne d'Ichigo qui avait horreur de refaire toute cette paperasse. Fenrir et Léviathan avaient regagner leur royaume, disant au revoir à tout le monde. Voulant toujours l'appui d'Aizen dans le conflit à leur place, ils avaient décidé de reporter le vote jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Bizarrement, Aizen n'avait émis aucune résistance. Bien entendu, Léviathan avait reçu l'ordre de le surveiller 24h/24. Avant de partir, Léviathan avait reformer le bras tranché de Zebra. Mais cela lui avait valu une nouvelle trempe de son frère ainé, qui lui avait rappeler qu'il était interdit d'intervenir. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Zebra, qui avait à nouveau ses 2 bras. Aizen avait reçu ordre de ne jamais quitter la soul society. Il ne recevait d'ordre que de Fenrir et des autres, même le commandant ne pouvait pas lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Mais tant qu'il ne mettrait personne en danger et ne commettrais pas de délit, il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait.

Un nouveau jour se terminer, la nuit commencer à tomber. J'étais enfermer dans mon bureau, à finir les papiers en retard. Hisagi m'étais d'une grande aide mais je voulais m'entrainer. Zebra flâner à droite et à gauche, essayant de tuer le temps. Bizarrement, il avait été bien accueilli dans la division. Tout le monde l'apprécier, faut dire qu'il avait un sacré caractère. Il aidé aux différentes taches, aidant ceux qui avaient du mal. Il avait même aidé à former des shinigami en leur montrant quelques parades et autres coups. J'étais ravie qu'il s'intègre aussi bien, j'étais un peu anxieux quand on m'avait dit qu'il intègrerait la division. Depuis la fin du conflit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entrainer avec Soi Fon. Avec notre isolement pour nous entrainer, la paperasse c'était fortement accumulé. Hisagi ne pouvait pas tout gérer tout seul, je me demande si c'est pareil pour elle. Je venais de finir une nouvelle pile de papier, quand je permettais à Hisagi de partir se reposer. Je me retrouvais seul dans mon bureau, me reposant un peu sur mon siège. En regardant par la fenêtre, je voyais que la lune commencée à monter. Je repensé alors à cette batail, songeant à comment retrouver ses 2 la. Et je doute que toute leurs forces ai étaient vaincu. Avec l'aide de Gifca, nous avions évité le pire. Mais vu son état, il risque de pas pouvoir nous aidée la prochaine fois. D'après le capitaine Unohana, il devait rester allongée pendant minimum 2 mois, sans compter sa rééducation. Suite à sa dernière attaque et l'explosion de sa puissance, son corps n'avait pas tenu le choc. La plus pars de ses os avaient étaient touché et endommager. Il faudra du temps pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa forme d'avant. Et je pense que Rokuro et son chef le savent, ils vont essayer de frapper avant son rétablissement. Mais vu les blessure physique et mental de se démon, il lui faudra aussi du temps pour récupérer.

Je continuer à repenser à tout ça, sans me rendre compte qu'une de mes fenêtres s'ouvrit derrière moi. C'est quand elle se referma que je sortis de ma torpeur. Je tourne la tête et vois Soi Fon qui s'assoit sur l'une des banquettes de mon bureau.

Soi Fon : Je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupe autant que ça ? Tu étais plongé dans tes pensées.

Ichigo : Rien de particulier…

Je me lève et m'étire. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis enfermer dans mon bureau, je ne suis même pas sortie. Il fallait que je prenne l'air et la présence de Soi Fon me pousser à sortir.

Ichigo : Je vois que tu à toujours la tenue que je t'ai passée. Tu dois t'y être pleinement habituer maintenant non ?

Soi Fon : Oui en effet. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'on reprenne notre entrainement. Je me suis entrainer plusieurs fois dans ma cour depuis mon retour, j'aimerais qu'on passe à la suite !

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas de paperasse en retard toi ?!

Soi Fon : J'ai chargé Omaeda de les remplir pendant que je m'entrainer, le menaçant de terminer à mon retour sous peine de subir ma colère !

Je ris nerveusement en entendant ça. Bien que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle se casse la tête à garder un tel bon à rien en tant que vice-capitaine, j'avais de la peine pour lui. S'il ne finissait pas, j'osais à peine penser à ce que Soi Fon lui ferait subir. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise après tout ce temps passer avec elle, c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère.

Ichigo : Le pauvre…je le plaint.

Soi Fon : Bon on va s'entrainer ou tu préfères rester dans tes papiers ?

Quand je réalise, elle avait déjà rouvert la fenêtre et sortie à l'extérieur. Je décide alors de la suivre, en fermant derrière moi. Nous prenons alors la direction du terrain d'entrainement ou on a eu notre premier entrainement tous les 2. Une fois sur place, je me disais que cette situation me plaisait. Nous étions tous les 2 capitaines et pourtant, nous devions rester discret pour s'entrainer. Je trouver sa assez drôle. Elle était déjà en place, attendant la suite de l'entrainement. Je retire alors mon haori, avant de me placer en face d'elle. Depuis la dernière fois, j'avais installé une barrière pour dissimulé nos reatsu. Ce qui nous permettrais de pouvoir nous lâcher sans que personne ne s'en doute.

Ichigo : Bon ! Vu qu'on est plus là-bas, je vais devoir trouver un autre entrainement pour toi. La suite de l'entrainement ne pourrait se faire que dans le domaine de Fenrir.

Soi Fon : Bah dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement se battre tous les 2. Après out, on n'a pas fini notre combat de la dernière fois. Fenrir nous a arrêter avant.

Ichigo : Et heureusement pour toi, sinon je t'aurais vaincu à plate couture.

Et comme je m'y attendais, elle commencé déjà à faire croitre son reatsu. J'adoré la titiller pour la mettre en colère, sa marcher à chaque fois. Je dégaine alors Masamune et Zangetsu, les plantant devant moi dans le sol. J'avais déjà fait cela mais c'était à mon retour, quand j'avais affronté Yoruichi et Kisuke.

Soi Fon : Et bien voyons cela alors. Nous allons nous affronter à mains nue et nous verrons bien qui est meilleurs que l'autre !

Ichigo : Tu à choisis les armes, alors vient pas te plaindre après lorsque je t'aurais fait mordre la poussière !

Je décide alors d'engager les hostilités, me ruant sur elle. Elle était déjà en garde…je devais rester prudent. Depuis notre retour, elle m'a dit qu'elle c'était entrainer plusieurs fois. Alors que moi, j'avais juste entrainer mon poigné en remplissant des documents. Une fois sur elle, je commence par un coup de pied circulaire dans ses jambes. Mais elle réussit à l'éviter, faisant juste un léger saut. A ma surprise, elle prend appuie sur ma cuisse et me donne un sacré coup de pied dans le visage. M'attendant à la voir attaqué, je me remets aussitôt en garde. Mais bizarrement, elle avait bondi en arrière et attendais la suite de mes coups. D'habitude, elle m'aurait sauté dessus profitant de l'ouverture. A ma surprise, je la sentais très calme.

Soi Fon : Et bien alors, c'est tout ?!

Elle souriait sûre d'elle, attendant la suite de mes assauts. Elle avait une attitude différente, ses coups et ses mouvements étaient différents. Je souris et me dirige à nouveau vers elle. Je commence à enchainer plusieurs combinaisons de coups de poings, mais elle arriver à les parer. Elle arrive à bloquer un de mes bras en repliant un des siens et tenant mon poing de son autre main. Elle avait pivoté sur le côté pour me bloquer, et elle utilise alors la force de mon coup pour m'envoyer par-dessus elle et m'envoyer sur plusieurs mètres. Je réussi à reprendre mes appuie et retombe sur mes pieds. Elle était à nouveau en garde, attendant que je bouge. J'étais très surpris, elle arriver me contrer à chaque fois.

Ichigo : Eh bien, tu ne plaisanter pas en disant que tu t'étais entrainer. Je suis très surpris, tu as changé de style de combat ?

Soi Fon : Disons simplement que j'ai eu un bon professeur.

Je souris amuser, tandis que je me remets en garde. Durant notre entraînement dans le domaine, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire des mouvements pareils. Elles bougé plus souplement, ses coups étaient plus fluides. Je devais réussir à percer sa défense. Je libère mon reatsu, prés à l'atteindre. Elle souriait toujours, m'attendant. Je me rue sur elle mais une fois arrivé dans son dos, elle pivote et commence à passer à l'attaque. Je bloque ses coups de poings avec les miens, prés à utiliser mes pieds pour prendre l'avantage. Cependant, elle utilise ma prise à son avantage. Tenant ses poings dans mes mains, elle saute et pivote dans les airs. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et me retrouve avec e genoux de Soi Fon en pleine face. Je grogne de douleur mais avant même de pouvoir réagir, je sens une de ses paumes sur le sommet de ma tête. Elle se retrouve à faire le poirier sur ma tête, son autre main sur ma nuque.

Soi Fon : Tu ferais bien de te réveiller, ce n'est même pas amusant !

Bien que je sois plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, elle bascule en arrière. Sa main sur ma nuque descend et agrippe l'arrière de mon col et m'entraine dans sa course. Je me retrouve à me faire balancé au-dessus d'elle, sa main sur ma tête à nouveau libre. Avant même que je réagisse, elle profite de mon vol au-dessus d'elle pour me donner un violent coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes. J'étouffe une plainte avant de terminer ma course dans un des rocher de la zone qui vole en éclats. Je prends quelques secondes pour repensé à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je me relève, la regardant déjà en garde.

Ichigo : Ok, tu peux me dire ce que tu à bien pût suivre comme entraînement ?

Soi Fon : Je t'ai observé pendant que tu t'entrainer, après avoir retrouvé tes forces peut après notre arrivé au domaine. J'ai vu que tu effectué en boucle des mouvements basique, lentement et parfois rapidement. Ce n'était rien de compliquer, c'est ce qui me surprenais. Mais en y repensant, sa ma parut logique. Pour pouvoir progresser et s'améliorer, il faut parfois revenir aux bases pour ensuite les perfectionner.

Je souris aussitôt, surpris qu'elle m'a vu à ce moment-là. Je comprends alors mieux comment elle peut bouger ainsi…elle a dû passer son temps à revenir aux bases.

Ichigo : Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Depuis le départ, j'avais cherché à prendre le dessus par la vitesse ou la force. Mais maintenant que je sais ça, je vais la combattre avec les mêmes armes. Je me remets en garde, essayant de comprendre ses postures. Elle avait repris les bases mais l'avais adapté à son physique. Etant plus petite et très agiles, elle doit miser sur ma propre force pour m'atteindre. Je me rue sur elle, bien décider à reprendre le dessus. Une fois en face d'elle, je commence à enchainer des enchainements pieds/poings mais sans faire de mouvements trop amples. Je devais la pousser à faire une erreur. Je voyais qu'elle avait alors du mal à suivre le rythme, ce qui me permettez de la faire reculer. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé les choses pour le reproduire en combat réel. Je connais se style, ce qui me permet de le combattre facilement et en tirant avantage. J'arrive à la faire basculer et lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui me permit d'agripper son col et l'envoyer à mon tour contre un rocher.

Ichigo : J'ai était surpris au départ, mais maintenant on va pouvoirs commencé le vrai combat. Je vais t'aider à te perfectionner !

Je ne lui avouer pas mais elle allait vite me surpasser dans ce domaine. Elle maitriser en 1 mois ce que j'avais mis plusieurs mois à faire. Ajouter à ça sa vitesse à s'entrainer au domaine, et bientôt c'est moi qui devrais suivre des cours de rattrapage. Elle avait des centaines d'années d'expérience au combat derrière elle, sans compter qu'elle a suivi les enseignements de Yoruichi pendant plusieurs années. Je la surpasser dans les combats aux zanpakuto mais elle allait me surpasser aux combat au corps-à-corps.

Nous nous entrainons pendant 2 heures déjà, quand nous décidons de faire une pause. J'avais du déjà intensifier mon reatsu pour suivre la cadence. Au départ j'avais réussi à reprendre l'avantage mais très vite, elle avait assimilé mes mouvements et les réutilisé à sa manière. Elle était assise sur un rocher, reprenant son souffle. J'étais partie chercher de l'eau à la division et lui avait ramener une bouteille. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle, la lune à présent bien lever.

Ichigo : Je suis très impressionnée, tu as vite compris les fondamentaux de ce type de combats. Sa peut paraitre simple de prime abord, mais c'est loin de l'être. En effectuant les mouvements de base à répétition et à plusieurs cadences, ton corps mémorise parfaitement les mouvements. A tel points que très vite, tu feras ses mouvements par pur reflexe.

Soi Fon : Je savais que refaire les bases apporter quelques choses, mais pas dans ce sens-là…je peux te poser une question ?

Ichigo : Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

Soi Fon : Comment tu as eu l'idée de faire tout ça, je veux dire…ton entrainement dans le domaine, les bases tout ça.

Ichigo : Disons que c'est surtout Fenrir qui m'a aidé. Comme je te l'ai dit, il avait parlé qu'une seule fois avant que tu arrives. Après un certain temps et quand il a su que je n'étais pas hostile, il ma parler de tout ça. Il ma former on va dire.

Soi Fon : Je comprends mieux. Ça m'étonné qu'un mec qui fonce toujours sans réfléchir, puisse mettre au point un tel entrainement.

Ichigo : Oui c'est…Hé !

Je tourne la tête et la vois en train de me fixer en riant un peut. A force de se fixer, on finit par éclater de rire. Sans le savoir, Depuis le début quelqu'un était venu nous observer. Un chat noir avait tout suivis de notre entrainement et notre échange. Puis il disparut aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, un sourire au visage. Une fois calmé et remis de notre fou rire, nous décidions que sa suffisais pour ce soir. Mais avant de partir, Soi Fon se tourna vers moi.

Ichigo : Il y a un problème ?

Soi Fon : Non. C'est juste que…je tenais à te remercier.

Sans même que je réponde, je la vois approcher et se coller contre moi. Je me fige sous la surprise, sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Soi Fon, la capitaine des forces spéciale, puisse faire ça.

Ichigo : Euh…Soi Fon ?

Elle relève la tête, sans me lâcher pour autant.

Soi Fon : Merci pour tout ce que tu à fait Ichigo…et merci pour ce que tu m'as apporté.

Je rester là, à la regarder dans les yeux. La lune se refléter dedans, la rendant encore plus belle que jamais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait tout sa mais, j'étais heureux de l'entendre. Je lui souris en retour.

Ichigo : Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider…même si je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire.

Elle finit par me relâcher, allant récupéré son haori. Je récupère au passage le mien et nous quittons la zone d'entrainement. Je décide de la raccompagné à sa division, voulant rester un peu plus longtemps en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait que je la raccompagne, je m'étais contenter de la suivre jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois arriver devant sa porte, je sentais alors la fatigue retomber sur moi et n'avais qu'une envie c'était de retrouver mon lit.

Soi Fon : Merci de m'avoir raccompagné mais je connais la route tu sais.

Ichigo : J'avais envie, voilà tout.

Elle ouvre la porte de ses quartiers et tourne la tête vers moi. Et sans comprendre, je sens alors ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Je me fige à nouveau de surprise. Elle se recule en souriant, et entre dans ses quartiers. Avant de fermer la porte, elle me lance.

Soi Fon : Merci de m'avoir ramené alors. Bonne nuit Ichigo.

Elle ferme alors la porte, me laissant dehors encore sous le choc. Je mets du temps à redescendre sur terre, le temps que mon cerveau analyse tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je finis alors par me diriger vers mes propres quartiers, sentant encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'entends alors Shiro se foutre de ma gueule, accompagné comme d'habitude par Masamune et Zangetsu. En temps normal, je les aurais rembarrés mais j'étais trop fatiguer pour ça.

Une fois dans mes quartiers, je pose Masamune et Zangetsu contre le lit. Je m'allonge ensuite sur mon lit, et très vite je m'endors. Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Soi Fon. Un chat noir c'était incruster dans sa chambre, attendant que son amie rentre. Le chat était assis sur son bureau, fixant son élève.

Yoruichi : Eh bien, pourquoi rentre-tu aussi tard ma petite abeille ?

Soi Fon : Lady Yoruichi, que faite vous ici ?

Yoruichi rester à regarder son amie, une sourire au visage.

Yoruichi : Je viens te mettre en garde, c'est au sujet d'Ichigo.

Soi Fon : Comment ça ?

Elle avait gagné aussitôt l'attention de son élève. Le nom d'Ichigo l'avais aussitôt faite réagir. Elle l'aurait bien taquiné en temps normal, mais le moment n'était pas propice.

Yoruichi : D'après mes enquêtes et ce que j'ai appris, le chef de la rébellion cherche à mettre la main sur les 5 zanpakuto légendaires.

Soi Fon était surprise mais elle avait entendu ce que Seika avait dite, durant son combat avec Ichigo. Elle voulait mettre la main sur Masamune. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Quand Rokuro était venu au domaine, c'était dans le but de mettre la main sur son zanpakuto.

Yoruichi : Avant qu'il ne s'échappe, j'ai réussi à suivre Rokuro et son chef dans leur repaire. Et j'ai surpris une discussion entre eux…

 _ **Flash-Back…**_

 _ **Le chef et Rokuro était de retour dans leur repaire. Rokuro était encore mal en point, son combat avec Gifca l'avais ramené à son ancien lui. Et les blessures qu'il avait subies était terrible. Si ça n'avait pas était lui, n'importe qui aurait succombé à se combat. Rokuro s'assoit sur une chaise, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Le chef lui, se mit devant une des fenêtres de son domaine.**_

 _ **? : Gifca Lionheart…Cette homme est vraiment dangereux. Mais grâce à toi, il est à présent hors course. Il a survécu certes, mais ses blessures l'empêcheront de se mettre à notre recherche.**_

 _ **Il tourna la tête vers son bras droit. Sa faculté de régénération allait bientôt se mettre en marche et très vite, il aura recouvré ses forces.**_

 _ **? : Tu a fait de l'excellent travail là-bas mon ami, je te remercie. Grâce à toi, le jeune Ichigo n'aura plus la protection de Gifca. Lui et Gin sont vulnérable à présent.**_

 _ **Rokuro : Vous oublier Aizen. Fenrir lui à demander de nous traquer et nous supprimer.**_

 _ **? : Aizen, j'en fait mon affaire. Je m'occuperais de lui personnellement. Et pendant que je l'occuperais…**_

 _ **Rokuro : J'irais m'occuper d'Ichigo et de Gin. Et une fois fait, je vous ramènerais Masamune.**_

 _ **? : Dès que j'aurais récupéré Masamune, nous pourrons alors passer à la phase finale de notre plan.**_

 _ **Yoruichi avait réussi à les suivre sans qu'il la remarque, grâce à une invention de Kisuke. Elle écouter très attentivement leur propos. C'était sa seule chance de découvrir ce qu'il mijote.**_

 _ **Rokuro : Et pour Seika ? Que faisons-nous ?**_

 _ **? : Tu la supprimeras en même temps que les deux autres, tu me ramèneras Masamune et Ragnarok.**_

 _ **Rokuro : Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.**_

 _ **? : Je n'en doute pas, Rokuro. Tu es le seul qui connaisse réellement mon but. Et malgré tout, tu acceptes de m'aider à le réaliser ?!**_

 _ **Rokuro : Votre but est ce qui me permettra de pouvoir enfin en finir, alors je réaliserais votre souhait.**_

 _ **? : Et je réaliserais le tiens en retour.**_

 _ **Le leader de la rébellion appuie alors sur un bouton, révélant une cachette dans le mur à ses côtés. Dans cette cachette, 2 zanpakuto sont entreposé soigneusement.**_

 _ **? : En ajoutant mon propre zanpakuto, Masamune et Ragnarok à ceux-là, les 5 légendaires zanpakuto serons réunis en ma possession. Et une fois fait, je commencerais enfin le rituel. Ton rôle sera primordial à sa réussite.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back…**_

Soi Fon écouté attentivement. Son mentor venait de lui confirmer ses précédentes craintes.

Soi Fon : A 2 reprises déjà, ils ont essayé de lui prendre Masamune. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir…c'est de le tuer.

Yoruichi : En effet. Et c'est la que tu entre en jeu, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Moi ?

Yoruichi : Tu es la personne la plus proche de lui et qui passe le plus de temps en sa compagnie. Tu devras garder un œil sur lui.

Soi Fon : Je veux bien mais…Si Rokuro attaque, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide.

C'était dur à avaler mais c'était la vérité. Elle faisait pas du tout le poids contre ce monstre.

Yoruichi : Tu ne seras pas seul. J'ai averti d'autres personnes, Zebra assurera aussi sa protection. A vous 2, vous pourrais aider Ichigo efficacement en cas d'attaque. Ne doute pas de toi ma petite abeille, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le pense. Et ton affection pour notre jeune shinigami seras ta force.

Soi Fon sentit ses joues chauffer à ses propos. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Yoruichi avait raison. Elle aimer être avec Ichigo. Sans parler de son baiser d'il y a quelques minutes.

Yoruichi : Sans compter qu'Ichimaru Gin seras aussi de la partie. Je suis sûr que si des personnes peuvent le vaincre, c'est bien vous. La première fois, vous avez était surpris par tant de force. Mais vous avez réussi à lui infliger une terrible blessure en lui tranchant le bras, ce qui réduit considérablement sa force. Et Gifca lui a aussi infliger de terrible blessure, aussi bien physique que mental. Avec tout ça plus votre force combinée, vous arriverez à terrasser se démon. Vous seuls le pouvez.

Yoruichi laissa alors Soi Fon réfléchir et assimilé tout ça. Une fois seule, Soi Fon s'allongea sur son lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite.

 **Soi Fon : Serons-nous réellement assez fort pour vaincre un monstre pareil ?**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29 : Décision et résolution…**_

Je venais de finir ma session d'entraînement pour ce matin. Je devais à présent rejoindre Hisagi, pour l'aider à former les soldats de notre division. La soul society avait retrouvé son calme habituel. Les combats des derniers jours étaient bien présents dans les esprits, mais nous devions continuer à aller de l'avant. Certes Rokuro et son chef était encore en liberté, mais pour le moment nous devions nous préparer à la suite des évènements. Zebra avait insisté pour rester avec moi, et avait repris ses nombreuses questions sur ma vie avant de le rencontré. Pendant que j'aider Hisagi avec nos hommes de divisions, un messager vint à notre rencontre. Il porter l'uniforme de la 3ème division.

Messager : Capitaine Kurosaki, le capitaine Ichimaru m'envoie pour vous demander de le rejoindre. Il aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

Ichigo : Très bien, dit lui que je serais bientôt là.

Messager : Bien !

Le messager disparut aussitôt et je rejoins Hisagi pour le mettre au courant.

Ichigo : Je te laisse te charger des hommes, Gin veut me voir. Zebra te donnera un coup de main pour former les hommes.

Hisagi : Bien capitaine, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Zebra : On va bien s'occuper d'eux, tu vas voir aniki !

Je craignais le pire de laisser Zebra former les shinigami, mais avec Hisagi cela devrais bien allez…je pense.

Je pars alors vers les quartiers de la 3ème division. Je décide de marcher et d'y allez par les rues. Tout en me rendant vers les quartiers, j'aperçois sur un toit un homme allonger avec un grand chapeau sur la tête. Apparemment le capitaine Kyoraku c'est, à nouveau, autoriser une pause. A ma première rencontre avec lui, je penser qu'il n'était pas très impressionnant pour un capitaine. Mais j'ai vite appris qu'en réalité, derrière son attitude de flemmard se cacher un redoutable combattant et stratège. Je décide d'aller le saluer. Je saute sur le toit ou il se trouve, et je le vois lever son chapeau.

Kyoraku : Ooooh Ichigo, quelle bonne surprise.

Ichigo : Bonjour Kyoraku-san, je passer dans le coin et je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous dire bonjour.

Il se redresse pour s'assoir et sort une bouteille de saké avec 2 coupole. Je souris à son invitation et m'assoit alors face à lui. Gin pouvait bien attendre un peu après tout. Il nous sert un verre avant de reposer la bouteille.

Kyoraku : Alors Ichigo, tu t'es bien intégrer à ton nouveau rôle de capitaine ? Avec toute cette agitation et tes nombreuses escapades, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te demander.

Ichigo : Au départ j'étais un peu inquiets je dois l'avouer. Mais tout le monde a été super avec moi, et grâce à Hisagi j'ai vite appris ce qu'il fallait que je sache pour être un bon capitaine. Il m'a bien soutenue depuis mon arriver.

Kyoraku : Bien. Pour être franc, je pose cette question par pur politesse. Je sais très bien que tu te serais vite intégrer. Et je dois avouer que quand le vieux Yama nous à annoncer la venue de nouveau capitaine, j'avais espoir que tu serais parmi eux.

J'étais très surpris. C'est rare de sa part de se confier comme ça.

Ichigo : Ah bon ?

Kyoraku : Certes tu es encore très jeune comparé à nous autres shinigami. Mais tu à montrer à plusieurs reprises que tu étais un allié fiable et que tu avais largement la force d'un capitaine. Tu manques encore d'expérience, mais on est tous débutant un jour.

Ichigo : Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire la.

Je me sentais gêner de tous ses compliments, surtout venant du disciple du commandant. Kyoraku lève alors sa coupe face à moi, en souriant comme à son habitude.

Kyoraku : Bah commence déjà par trinquer à ton nouveau poste de capitaine.

Nous trinquons et je bois cul-sec la coupe. D'un coup, je me mets à tousser. Aussitôt Kyoraku éclate de rire.

Kyoraku : Hahahaha, tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire on dirait !

Ichigo : *Tousse* Non…pas vraiment. *Tousse* c'est la première fois d'ailleurs.

Le gout du saké était fort, je n'étais pas habituée. Avant même que je réalise, il avait à nouveau servi ma coupe.

Kyoraku : Alors on va y remédier. Je vais prendre ton éducation au saké en main. Tu verras, y'a rien de mieux pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail.

Je souris nerveusement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée après tout. En plus, il dit une journée de boulot mais on est encore le matin. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait finit son travail. Est-ce qu'il l'a seulement commencé ?

Ichigo : Euh…Je ne sais pas trop en fait…vous savez…

Kyoraku : Allons, allons…Pas de mais, Ichigo.

D'un coup, son visage apparait très près du mien, avec une expression bizarre et un sourire assez effrayant.

Kyoraku : Tu verras, tu vas adorer.

Je recule la tête par reflexe et déglutit difficilement. Le capitaine Kyoraku pouvait être très effrayant quand sa toucher au saké. Heureusement pour moi, Une voix en colère va me permettre de m'en sortir.

Nanao : CA-PI-TAINE !

Une femme brune portant des lunettes venais d'apparaitre derrière le capitaine Kyoraku. Elle porter des livres sous son bras gauche et fixer dangereusement son capitaine. Il s'agissais de Nanao Ise, la vice-capitaine de Kyoraku. Au visage de Kyoraku, je le deviner facilement effrayer. Il tourne alors la tête vers elle, en souriant et se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Kyoraku : Tiens, Nanao-chan. Quel bon vent t'amène, tu veux peut-être te joindre à nous ?

Nanao : VOUS N'AVAIT PAS HONTE ?!

Kyoraku souriait toujours nerveusement. Vu la fureur de sa vice-capitaine, il y avait de quoi être inquiet.

 _ **Ichigo : Bon sang, elle fait vraiment peur. Elle me rappel une certaine capitaine d'ailleurs.**_

Nanao : vous osez faire boire un jeune garçon qui, d'après mes souvenirs, n'es même pas majeur encore !

C'était ma chance, je devais en profiter pour filer d'ici avant que Kyoraku arrive à me faire boire à nouveau.

Ichigo : Bon…moi je vais vous laissez je crois.

Je me lève et retourne dans les rues et me précipite loin de la scène. J'entends un hurlement de douleur et en tournant la tête, je vois le capitaine encastré dans le toit. Nanao avait utiliser ses livres pour le frapper avec sur la tête. Une énorme bosse était apparue sur la tête du pauvre capitaine. Elle l'agrippe par le col et le ramène à sa division. Je m'arrête et souffle de soulagement.

 _ **Ichigo : Heureusement qu'Hisagi n'es pas comme ça, sinon je donne pas cher de ma peau.**_

Je reprends alors ma marche vers le quartier de la 3ème division. Je croise en chemin plusieurs visage familier tandis qu'au bout de la rue, j'aperçois 2 personnes que je connais. Je les avais croisées quand j'étais partie donner le remède au capitaine Ukitake. Ils s'agissaient de ses 2 nouveaux vice-capitaine, Kiyone Kotetsu et Sentaro Kotsubaki. Après le départ de Rukia pour être le vice-capitaine de Renji, ukitake avait fait de ses 2 3ème sièges ses vice-capitaine. Ils portaient des provisions pour la division et comme à leur habitude, il se chamailler entre eux.

Ichigo : Hé, Kyone, Sentaro !

Je lève la main pour leur faire signe et me dirige ensuite vers eux. Ils tournent la tête vers moi et me remarque rapidement.

Kyone : Oh capitaine Kurosaki, quelle bonne surprise. Que fait vous la ?

Sentaro : Hé Kiyone, montre un peu plus de respect tu veux ? Avant de lui poser des questions tu pourrais lui dire bonjour non ?! bonjour capitaine Kurosaki, je suis ravie de vous voir.

Kiyone : Oh ça va, Sentaro !

 _ **Ichigo : Haha, ils n'ont pas changé ses 2 la.**_

Ichigo : Bonjour tous les 2, alors vous faites des courses pour le capitaine Ukitake ?

Sentaro : Oui en effet, nous n'avions plus trop de provision. Alors nous avons décidé de prendre les devants et d'aller nous réapprovisionner.

Kiyone : Tu parles. C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée. Toi tu te contenter de flemmarder pendant que je faisais la liste de ce qu'il nous manquer !

Sentaro : Ta dit quoi ?!

Ichigo : Allons, inutile de vous fâcher. Et je vois que vous êtes bien chargée, vous voulez un peu d'aide pour tout transporter ?

Sentaro & Kiyone : Ah non pas besoin !

Kiyone : Inutile de nous aider capitaine, vous en avait déjà fait assez pour la 13èmes division en aidant notre capitaine avec sa maladie.

Sentaro : Elle a raison. Grâce à vous, notre capitaine est guéri et de nouveau en pleine forme. Jamais nous ne pourrons assez-vous remercier pour ça.

Ichigo : Allons, j'ai juste rendu service à un ami. J'avais le remède à sa maladie, alors je lui ai donné rien de plus.

Ses 2 la vouais un véritable culte à leur capitaine. Faut dire que le capitaine Ukitake est un capitaine extrêmement apprécier et bienveillant. Il a toujours pris soin de tout le monde sans tenir compte de la maladie qui le ronger. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne qui détester cette homme. Malgré le fait que j'insiste, ils n'ont jamais voulu me laisser les aider. Qu'un capitaine avait sans doute des choses bien plus importante à régler que faire les courses. Je leur dis alors au revoir mais soudain, je sens une terrible sueur froide parcourir mon dos. Je me fige, comprenant d'où cela provient. A force de le côtoyer et de le fuir, mon corps avait mis en place comme un radar à son approche. Il allait arriver, je devais faire vite. Je me tourne vers Kiyone et Sentaro, ils pourraient m'aider à m'enfuir. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps.

Ichigo : Kiyone, Sentaro, j'aurais un service à vous demander. C'est très important !

Kiyone : A nous ?

Sentaro : Silence Kiyone, laisse-le parler. Bien sûr capitaine, dite nous en quoi nous pouvons vous aider.

Ichigo : D'ici quelques instant, un homme va arriver ici. Se seras sans doute pour me chercher, j'aimerais que vous lui disiez que je suis partit à l'est d'ici. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Sentaro : Bien entendu !

Kiyone : Compter sur nous, on lui dira sans faute !

Ichigo : Merci, vous me sauver la vie. Je vous revaudrais ça.

Aussitôt après, je me rue dans la direction opposer. Je ne devais pas laisser cette homme me trouver.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme apparut sur la place ou je me trouver avec Kiyone et Sentaro. Il porter une fillette sur l'épaule qui lui donner les directions. Il s'agissais du capitaine de la 11èmes divisions, Zaraki Kenpachi avec Yachiru. Vu que Seika ne pouvais pas encore combattre, il avait décidé de se rabattre sur la seule autre personne qu'il voulait combattre. Arriver au bout de la route, il croisa Sentaro et Kiyone. Yachiru connaissais Kiyone et du coup la salua.

Yachiru : Salut la blonde !

Kiyone : Bonjour Yachiru, quel bon vent vous amène ? Bonjour capitaine Zaraki.

Yachiru : On cherche Ichi, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Sentaro : Ichi ? Ah vous parlez du capitaine Kurosaki, oui nous lui parlions i minutes.

Kenpachi qui se foutais de leur présence, tendis l'oreille quand il entendu ça. Il se tourna vers Sentaro, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Kenpachi : C'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Par ou est-il parti ?

Connaissant la réputation du capitaine de la 11èmes division et à ce que je leur avais dit, Sentaro et Kiyone tendirent le bras et pointa la mauvaise direction du bout du doigt.

Kiyone : Il est parti par la, capitaine.

Sentaro : Si vous vous dépêchez, vous devrais vite le croisé.

Sans un remerciement, Kenpachi courut dans la direction indiquer en riant comme un sauvage.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, j'arrive Ichigo !

Sentaro et Kiyone se regardèrent.

Sentaro : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet.

Kiyone : Pauvre capitaine Kurosaki, je compatis pour lui. Etre traquer par quelqu'un comme le capitaine Zaraki doit pas être amusant.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais réussi à bien m'éloigner de la place. Le temps que Kenpachi comprennent, je serais déjà loin. Je repris ensuite ma route vers le quartier de la 3ème division. Je n'étais plus très loin, je serais vite arrivée. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je commence à apercevoir le toit de la division de Gin. Je me demander bien ce qu'il me voulait. Une fois arrivé, j'aperçois le bureau de Gin par une des fenêtres. Pourquoi faire le tour, alors qu'il était juste là. Je m'élance et atterrie sur le bord de la fenêtre de son bureau. Je toque alors à la fenêtre, le voyant en train de remplir des documents sur son bureau. Je toque plusieurs fois, mais il ne tourna jamais la tête. Je commence à grogner et m'apprête à cogner la vitre plus fort quand il se lève enfin et ouvre la fenêtre. Avec son légendaire sourire, il me fixer.

Ichigo : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru tu étais devenue sourd.

Je m'apprête à entrer mais il m'en empêche.

Gin : J'ai une porte tu sais, alors tu serais prié de l'emprunter.

Sans même que je puisse répondre, il ferme la fenêtre. Malheureusement, mes doigts étaient restés coincer au même moment. Je pousse un long cri de douleur, essayant de les dégagé. Quand enfin j'y arrive, l'élan me fait m'écraser au sol plus bas.

Ichigo : Je te maudis, Gin !

Je me redresse et c'est avec les doigts doublé voir triplé de volume que je prends la direction de la porte de son bureau. Avec ma main valide, je toque à sa porte.

Gin : Tu peux entrer, c'est ouvert.

Je rentre et ferme derrière moi. Je le fixe à son bureau, une larme de douleur sur le coin de l'œil. Il souriait comme si de rien n'était.

Gin : Bonjour Ichigo, ravie que tu es pût te libérer.

Ichigo : Fait le malin, un jour je t'aurais !

Gin : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Je lâche l'affaire et viens m'assoir sur un de ses fauteuils.

Ichigo : Alors ? Pourquoi m'a tu fais venir ici ?

Gin : Quo ? Un ami n'a pas le droit d'inviter son ami à boire le thé pour discuter tout simplement ?

Ichigo : Hein ?

Il sort alors sur son bureau 2 tasse avec une tellière brulante. Il nous sert ensuite une tasse chacun, avant de m'inviter à m'assoir à son bureau. Je soupir mais il était vrai que depuis notre retour ici, on n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter. Je viens m'assoir en face de son bureau et le vit me fixer. Il sourit juste après, mais pas le même sourire que d'habitude. Je connaissais trop bien se sourire.

Ichigo : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Gin : Alors ?

Ichigo : Alors quoi ?

Gin : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Ichigo : Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Gin : Oh allons Ichigo. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Comment c'était ?

Ichigo : Comment c'était quoi ? Soit plus clair à la fin, vieux serpent !

Il continuer à sourire tandis que je commencer à perdre patience.

Gin : Je parle d'après que tu sois parti du royaume esprit. De quand tu as demandé au capitaine Soi Fon de t'aider à filer en douce. D'ailleurs, revois sa car la moitié du royaume vous a vu.

Soudain je commencer à comprendre. Bizarrement, il avait toujours été très intéresser à chaque fois que je côtoyer une fille.

Ichigo : Et ?

Gin : Allons. Comment c'était tout ce temps passer en tête-à-tête avec le capitaine soi Fon ?

Malgré mes efforts pour rester calme et rien montrer, je sentais mes joues rougir. A entendre le nom de Soi Fon, sa avait suffi à me rappeler ce qui c'était passer la nuit dernière. Bien entendu, Ça n'échappa pas à Gin, n'y à l'autre personne dans son bureau. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence avant. Un chat noir sauta sur le bureau, se tenant au côté de Gin et me fixer. Un sourire narquois au visage.

Gin : Oooh, on dirait qu'il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous je me trompe ?

Yoruichi : Allez mon petit Ichigo, dit nous tout.

Ichigo : Yoruhici ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Yoruichi : Ne change pas de sujet mon petit, dit nous ce qu'il c'est passer.

Ichigo : Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Gin : Ah bon ? Même pas au sujet de votre entrainement de la nuit dernière ?

Je me fige. Ils nous avaient vu nous entrainer ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils nous ait vu…quand je l'ai ramené ? Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas fini d'en entendre parler de ses 2 la.

Ichigo : Il…Il ne sait rien passer…rien du tout !

Gin : Tu es sur ?

Gin avait rapprocher son visage, tandis que Yoruichi souris davantage.

Yoruichi : Je ne dirais pas sa moi. Allez n'ai pas peur, dit tout à grande sœur Yoruichi.

Je dégluti. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Mais j'eu soudain une idée.

Ichigo : Si vous avez vu, pourquoi je devrais vous le dire ? Vous êtes au courant du coup.

Gin ouvrit les yeux tandis que Yoruichi se rapprocha de moi.

Gin : Alors il s'est bien passer quelque chose.

Yoruichi : Je le savais haha. Allez dit nous.

Ichigo : Je ne dirais rien. Inutile d'insister.

Yoruichi soupira tandis que Gin se remit normalement sur sa chaise.

Yoruichi : Je finirais bien par le savoir.

Gin : Bon, les plaisanteries finis…Ichigo, il faut qu'on te mette en garde. Yoruichi a quelque chose à te dire.

Elle me raconta alors l'histoire qu'elle avait dit la veille à Soi Fon. Je savais qu'ils voulaient mettre la main sur Masamune mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Maintenant je savais.

Ichigo : Alors comme sa…le chef de se démon possède un des zanpakuto légendaire. Et il en possède déjà 3. Il reste alors le mien et celui de Seika.

Yoruichi : Apparemment quand il aura réuni les 5, il pourra faire un rituel. Est tu au courant de ce que sa peut être ?

Ichigo : Je l'ignore…Mais peut-être que Masamune lui saura. Je doute que Seika soit au courant des projets de son chef. Et même si elle le savait, elle ne nous dirait rien.

Gin : Tu dois être très prudent. Ils ont réussi à mettre Gifca-sensei dans un piteux état. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Ichigo : Je le sais bien. Tu sais où ils sont, pas vrai Yoruichi ?!

Yoruichi : En effet. Mais tu n'as pas à le savoir…Pas pour le moment. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à les affronter. Pour le moment, vous devez vous améliorer. Et Ichigo, essaie de voir avec Masamune s'il sait quelque chose à propos de ce fameux rituel.

Ichigo : Entendu.

Gin : Et par mesure de sécurité, il serait préférable que tu restes avec Zebra. Si tu viens à être attaquer, son aide seras précieuse. Sa nous laissera le temps d'arriver.

Yoruichi : Nous avons averti aussi Neliel au Hueco Mundo. Elle et ses troupes vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent de leur côté pour surveiller les agissements de nos ennemies.

Gin : Même si c'est dur à accepter et avouer…L'aide d'Aizen nous seras primordial dans la lutte. Sa force et son esprit tactique nous seras indispensable. Il devra prendre la tête de ce combat. Sinon Fenrir ne l'aurais jamais laissé parmi nous.

Ichigo : Je sais. Si Aizen possède bel et bien la force du Hogyoku, sa nous donne une grande chance de victoire.

Yoruichi : Je vais retourner avec Kisuke, il nous aidera le moment venu.

Elle finit par sortir du bureau, nous laissant seul avec Gin. Midi allait bientôt arrivé, je commencer à avoir faim.

Gin : D'après Yoruichi, la rébellion est bien affaiblie par notre combat. Il leur reste plus qu'une poignée d'homme. Le moment venu, nous devrons réunir ceux qui prendrons part au combat.

Ichigo : Je pense savoir qui pourrais y prendre part. J'ai déjà une équipe en tête.

Peu après, mon estomac se mit à grogner furieusement. Nous rappelant que l'heure de manger avais sonner.

Gin : Bon et bien, je crois qu'on reprendra cette discussion plus tard.

Ichigo : Je vais retourner à mes quartiers, j'en profiterais pour discuter avec Masamune. Il pourra peut-être nous éclairer sur ce fameux rituel.

Je quitte ses quartiers et m'élance vers ma division. Je commencer déjà à penser aux personnes que je pourrais emmener pour notre ultime combat. Pour arrêter la rébellion, nous devions les prendre par surprise. Et pour ça, nous devions y allez peu nombreux. Cette après-midi, j'enverrais Shiro à Hueco Mundo. Il fera la liaison entre nos 2 mondes. Je devrais aussi allez voir Aizen et Seika.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes penser, que mes pas m'avais conduit à une toute autre destination que mes quartiers. Je me trouver à présent sur un des toits de la 2ème division. Je me trouver face au terrain d'entrainement de la division, Soi Fon entrainer ses hommes. Son boulet de vice-capitaine était présent, il essayait de suivre le rythme. Elle était extrêmement dur avec ses hommes, voulant toujours le meilleur. Malgré cela on sentait facilement pour ceux qui la connaissais, qu'elle l'était pour le bien de ses hommes. Je la regarder donner ses directives et me demander pourquoi j'étais venue là. Je fis demi-tour et reprend la route vers ma division. Mais avant de disparaitre, elle m'avait aperçu sans que je le sache. Elle ordonna à son vice-capitaine de prendre le relais. Au moment où je m'apprête à quitter les toits de la 2ème division, elle apparait devant moi.

Soi Fon : On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'espionner les gens ?

Ichigo : dit la responsable des forces chargé de l'espionnage.

Je souris en la voyant tandis que je m'assois sur le bord du toit.

Ichigo : J'aimerais te parler Soi Fon, c'est important.

Soi Fon : Ah ? Et de quoi veut tu me parler ?

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés, attendant ensuite que je prenne la parole.

Ichigo : Yoruichi est venue me voir tout à l'heure, elle m'a parler de la rébellion.

Soi Fon : Elle est venue me voir aussi hier soir.

Ichigo : Bientôt, nous devrons attaquer la rébellion. Cette fois, c'est à nous de prendre les devants. Nous devrons les prendre par surprise. Pour ça, j'ai eu l'idée de former plusieurs groupes de quelques hommes. Nous devrons être peu nombreux.

Soi Fon : c'est une bonne stratégie. Mais pour le moment, nous devrons encore nous perfectionner.

Ichigo : Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire et j'aimerais que sur ce coup, tu restes à l'écart.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre nous. Je savais que ça ne lui plairais pas et qu'elle ferait tout pour prendre part au combat. Elle se lève alors, me regardant.

Soi Fon : Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de pas combattre. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Sa voix était froide et son regard dur. Remplit de colère. Je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais la tenir loin de se combat.

Ichigo : Je te le demande, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes.

Soi Fon : Je perds mon temps. Je ferais comme bon me semble, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir !

Je me lève à mon tour, lui faisant face. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'idée qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose.

Ichigo : Se combat est tourné vers moi. Ils veulent Masamune, alors c'est à moi de régler sa.

Soi Fon : Et tu crois que ça te donne le droit de dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont à faire ?!

Ichigo : Si je te le demande, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Soi Fon : Vas-y alors, dit moi pourquoi ?!

Je soupir et décide de me rassoir. Je regarde alors la soul society en face de moi.

Ichigo : Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose par ma faute, jamais je me le pardonnerais.

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous. Je la sens s'assoir à nouveau à mes côtés. Elle fixer à son tour la soul society tandis qu'elle rester sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soi Fon : Ecoute moi Ichigo. Je suis touché que tu veuille me protéger, vraiment. Mais je regrette, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de participer aux combats. Tu comptes te jeter dans la gueule du loup, je dois alors être là pour veiller à ce que tu reviennes en un seul morceau. On est amis…et les amis c'est fait pour se protéger mutuellement. Tu veux me protéger mais tu n'es pas le seul.

Je tourne alors ma tête vers elle. Elle avait retrouvé une voix calme et me regarda ensuite.

Soi Fon : Ne croit pas que tu es le seul à vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Plutôt que de me laisser à l'écart pour me protéger, laisse-moi t'accompagner pour assurer tes arrières. Qui seras là pour te protéger le cul si je ne suis pas là ?

Je reste à la regarder, sans rien dire. Je savais qu'il me serait impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Je soupir et me gratte la tête.

Ichigo : C'est bon, tu as gagné. Mais tu dois me promettre de rester prudente…Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Les mots avaient quitté ma bouche plus vite que ma penser. Je vis Soi Fon se figer. Je devais tenter de rattraper mes propos et vite.

Ichigo : Enfin…Je veux dire…Tu es une excellente amis…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…je…

Je sentis alors ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, me coupant ainsi dans ma phrase. Je rester figer, incapable de bouger. Au bout de quelques instants, elle recula son visage et me sourit.

Soi Fon : tu parles trop, Kurosaki.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30 : Révélation…**_

Je venais de rentrer au quartiers de la division. J'étais encore surpris de ce qu'il c'était passer plus tôt.

 _ **Flash-Back…**_

 _ **Soi Fon : Tu parles trop Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Elle me fixer, un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais jusqu'à présent éviter de laisser sentir se que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Une fois mes esprits retrouver, je dis la seule chose intelligente qui me venais en tête.**_

 _ **Ichigo : Euh…Quoi ?**_

 _ **Soi Fon : Une femme t'embrasse et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?**_

 _ **Ichigo : Tu à raison…**_

 _ **J'eu un petit rire gêner mais je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et se relève en me souriant.**_

 _ **Soi Fon : Je dois retourner surveiller mon bon à rien de vice-capitaine, on se verra plus tard.**_

 _ **Elle s'élance pour retourner sur son terrain d'entrainement, me laissant sur le toit.**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back…**_

J'étais de retour dans mon bureau, oubliant ma faim. Depuis le temps que j'espérer qu'on s'embrasse, je suis resté planter sans rien faire. Faudra que j'aille la voir plus tard pour m'excuser. Pour le moment, j'avais autre chose à faire. Je m'assoie en tailleur au sol, posant Masamune et Zangetsu sur mes cuisses. Je ferme mes yeux et me plonge dans mon monde intérieur.

Une fois arriver, je vis Shiro, Masamune et Zangetsu planter devant moi. Ils avaient tous un sourire amuser sur le visage. Shiro me fixer, Masamune fumer son cigare et Zangetsu regarder le ciel.

Ichigo : Quoi ?

Shiro passe derrière moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Shiro : Alors mon petit roi ? J'espère que sa ta plus au moins ?

Je savais qu'ils allaient me parler de mon baiser avec Soi Fon. Je retire le bras de Shiro, avant de le catapulter sur un bâtiment. Il se redresse dans les airs et atterrie sur ses pieds sans dommage.

Shiro : JE PEUX SAVOIR C'ÉTAIT QUOI SA ?!

Ichigo : Ce qu'il se passe entre Soi Fon et moi, ne regarde que nous. Et à l'avenir…

Je pose ma main sur le pommeau de Zangetsu et les fixes.

Ichigo : Si vous m'espionner encore quand je serais avec elle, je vous hacherais menu. C'est bien compris ?

Masamune : Le petit est pudique, on dirait. Nous faisons partie de toi tu sais, c'est normal qu'on se renseigne et qu'on veuille que tout se passe bien.

Zangetsu : Surtout pour l'avenir, quand vous déciderais de fondé une famille.

Je me fige aussitôt, rien qu'à y penser. Je sens alors mon visage me brûler et avoir très chaud. Et au même moment, Shiro éclate de rire, se roulant par terre et se tenant le ventre. La surprise passer, je décide de couper court à la discussion qui devient extrêmement gênante.

Ichigo : Bref…Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça. Vous avez surement entendu Yoruichi non ?

Zangetsu : Oui. Nous avons tout écouter.

Masamune : Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais Ichigo.

Masamune s'assoit tandis que je l'imite, me plaçant devant lui. Shiro et Zangetsu écoutant ce qui va se dire.

Masamune : Il y a très longtemps, Un shinigami décida de créer des armes qui pourrais protéger les différents mondes. C'est ainsi que naquirent les tout premier zanpakuto. Grâce à un alliage qui à disparut aujourd'hui, il créa 5 sabres qu'il baptisa zanpakuto. C'est ainsi que Ragnarok, moi et 3 autres furent naît. Il voulait que ces armes soient différentes, tout en étant similaire. C'est ainsi qu'il donna à chaque zanpakuto, une partie de son âme.

Ichigo : Attends. Tu veux dire, que tu es une partie de l'âme du premier shinigami ?

Masamune : En effet. Notre maître à transférer une partie de son âme dans chaque arme, leur donnant ainsi une personnalité différente. Ragnarok est la partie sauvage de notre créateur. La partie qui raffole des défis et des combats. Chaque être vivants possède différente facette, plus ou moins importante dans sa personnalité.

Ichigo : Et toi, tu es quelle partie ?

Masamune : J'ai hériter de sa partie la plus sage. Un autres zanpakuto hérita lui, de la partie calme de notre maitre. Ce zanpakuto, est celui qui évite tout conflit. Son nom est, Sama. Lorsque nous étions encore tous réuni, elle a faite une déclaration. Elle nous a dit, qu'une fois notre maître disparut, elle en ferait autant. Elle voulait que personne ne possède ses pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi une fois notre maître décédé…Elle partit dans un endroit connu d'elle seule. Depuis, nous n'avions plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Le 4ème zanpakuto hérita lui, de la joie de vivre de notre maître. Il n'arrêter jamais de plaisanter et de faire des farces. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu…jusqu'à maintenant. Son nom est, Vega.

Ichigo : Jusqu'à maintenant ?

Masamune : Souviens toi, Yoruichi t'en à parler. Elle à dite que, le chef de la rébellion avait rassemblé 3 zanpakuto. Il manque ainsi Ragnarok et moi.

Ichigo : Donc si je comprends bien, le chef de la rébellion possède le 5ème ?

Masamune : En effet, le plus dangereux.

Ichigo : Comment ça ?

Masamune : Le 5ème zanpakuto créer, est celui qui hérita de la mauvaise partie de notre maitre. Notre maître avait commis une erreur dans sa fabrication, ainsi le dernier née…devint celui qui hérita du côté malfaisant de notre maitre. Dans tout homme bon, sommeil une part d'ombre. Même si au départ elle était faible, après sa création…elle ne cessa jamais de grandir. Son nom est, Sennar. Notre maître, de son vivant, arriver à contenir la folie meurtrière de Sennar. Quand il devint trop instable, avec notre aide, il réussit à enfermer et sceller Sennar. Il voulait qu'il reste enfermer pour toujours, confiant la garde à Vega. Malheureusement, la mort de notre maître avait affaiblie le sceau. C'est ainsi que Sennar fût libérer, 5 ans après son enfermement. Quand nous avons appris ça, nous avions décidé de faire une trêve.

Ichigo : Une trêve ?

Masamune : Rappel toi, je te l'ai expliqué déjà. Nous 5, nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre. Même du vivant de notre maître, nous n'arrêtions pas de nous disputer et nous battre. Mais la libération de Sennar nous fit faire une trêve, nous savions qu'il serait très dangereux. Nous nous sommes alliés, et nous avions réussi à le vaincre. Nous l'avions vaincu et dans la lutte, il tomba dans le puits des âmes.

Ichigo : Le puits des âmes ?

Masamune : Les pouvoirs de Sama. Bien qu'elle refuse le combat, c'est sans doute la plus puissante de nous tous. Elle possède la faculté d'envoyer ceux qu'elle juge indigne, dans l'autres mondes. Elle les suit et les envois dans le puits des âmes. La force de Sennar lui permis de garder ses pouvoirs, même dans l'autre monde. Nous avions donc suivi Sama, et l'avons combattu là-bas. Vu ses blessures et son plongeon dans le puits des âmes, nous pensions qu'il avait succomber. Une fois vaincu, nous sommes parties chacun de notre côté.

Ichigo : Mais s'il est encore vivant, comment le vaincre s'il a déjà vaincu 2 d'entre vous ?

Masamune : Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est qu'il ait réussi à vaincre Sama. Elle est de loin supérieur à Sennar, même lui la craignait. Sa force est sans pareil mesure, heureusement qu'elle a hériter du tempérament calme de notre maître.

Zangetsu : Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Rokuro ne doit pas être étranger à tout cela.

Masamune : C'est aussi la seule explication que j'ai trouvée. Si Rokuro l'a aidé, alors sa victoire aurait était possible.

Shiro : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis encore plus excité à le combattre.

Ichigo : Ne sois pas imprudent Shiro, tu devras déjà partir au Hueco Mundo pour aider Nel et les autres. Nous devons former les équipes qui partirons à l'assaut.

Masamune : Attention Ichigo, Sennar ne doit pas être pris à la légère. En vainquant Sama et Vega en premier, Il a réussi à se couvrir.

Ichigo : Pourquoi ça ?

Masamune : Sama possédais les pouvoir de le tuer rapidement, grâce aux puits des âmes. Et vega lui, possédais les pouvoirs de figer pendant un bref instant le temps. Pour les vaincre, Rokuro à du porter le coup fatal à leur porteur pendant qu'ils étaient occupés avec Sennar. Il est extrêmement fourbe, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il les ait attaqués en traître.

Ichigo : Et quel sont les pouvoir de Sennar ?

Masamune : Sennar possède la faculté de créer des brèches temporelles. C'est-à-dire qu'il peut ouvrir des failles temporelles, pouvant ainsi se mettre à l'abri et réapparaître ou bon lui semble. Il peut aussi, annulé toute attaque qu'on lui porte et envoyer des attaques déjà emmagasiné.

Ichigo : Un peu comme tes propres pouvoirs ?

Masamune : Oui mais lui ne peut pas augmenter leur pouvoir.

Ichigo : Déjà que Rokuro était dur à vaincre, voilà qu'on va combattre quelqu'un de plus terrible.

Masamune : Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Ragnarok s'est allié à lui. Elle sait qu'il est extrêmement dangereux. Faudra que nous allions lui parler, nous devons savoir pourquoi. Et si elle veut toujours s'allier à lui, nous devrons agir en conséquence. Si j'avais sût cela, jamais je ne l'aurais ramené à la vie.

Ichigo : Avant de l'accuser, nous devons savoir pourquoi elle à agit comme ça. Et au sujet de cette réunion alors, tu sais quelque chose ?

Masamune : Malheureusement, je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais s'il doit nous réunir tous les 5…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je faisais le tri dans toute ses nouvelles informations. Nous devions nous préparer au pire. Qui sais ce qui arrivera, lorsque les 5 légendaires zanpakuto seront réuni.

Masamune : Encore une chose…C'est Sennar qu'il faut arrêter. C'est lui le plus dangereux, il doit se servir de son porteur. Qui sais ce qu'il prépare, mais nous devons séparer son porteur de Sennar.

Ichigo : Et pour ça, nous devrons déjà mettre hors-jeu Rokuro.

Masamune : Mais ça ne seras pas simple. Sennar possède aussi la faculté de créer des illusions. Lorsque nous partirons à l'assaut, nous devrons être extrêmement vigilant et prudent. Tout ce que nous verrons, pourrais être qu'une simple illusion.

Une fois la discussion terminer, je me tourne alors vers Shiro.

Ichigo : Tu devras donner ses nouvelles informations à Nel, nous devons les mettre au courant.

Il acquiesça de la tête, tandis que je me relève avec Masamune. Je regarder ensuite mes 3 camarades.

Ichigo : Se seras sans doute notre combat le plus difficiles mes amis. Je compte sur vous, nous devons vaincre. La défaite ne nous est pas permise.

Je quitte ensuite mon monde intérieur, me retrouvant à nouveau dans mon bureau. Je me concentre alors, et libère Shiro. Une fois apparu dans mon bureau, il ouvre une brèche vers le monde des hollows.

Shiro : Bon j'y vais, ne fait pas de bêtise avec notre reine en mon absence.

Ichigo : SHIRO !

J'attrape la chaise à côté de moi, mais il disparaît avant que je puisse lui lancer. Je soupir, m'asseyant ensuite sur la chaise. Je lève ensuite la tête vers le plafond, puis me décide d'informer Gin et les autres. J'écrivis alors toute les informations que j'ai obtenue de Masamune. Je les écrivis sur plusieurs feuilles, avant de convoqué un messager. Je devais informer, ceux avec qui j'irais partir au combat.

Messager : Vous m'avez demandé, capitaine Kurosaki ?

Le messager était accroupi devant moi, attendant les ordres. Je lui donne alors les différentes feuilles de papiers.

Ichigo : Tu vas livrer ses papiers au destinataire, leurs noms se trouve dessus. Ne perd pas de temps et surtout, ne les égards pas.

Messager : J'y vais de se pas, faite moi confiance !

Il disparut aussitôt, partant livré les informations. Je pris alors la direction des quartiers de la première division. Je devais informer le commandant. J'arriva devant sa porte, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas absenter.

Yamamoto : Entrez !

Je rentre dans son bureau, refermant derrière moi. Il était seul, assis à son bureau. Il remplissait des documents, sans lever la tête à mon entré.

Yamamoto : Capitaine Kurosaki, que me vos votre présence ici ?

Ichigo : commandant, j'ai de nouvelles informations à vous communiquer. Il s'agit du chef de la rébellion.

Il stoppa aussitôt ses écrits, levant le regard vers moi. Je lui explique alors tout ce que Masamune m'a dit. Il se leva, allant à sa fenêtre. Il caressait sa longue barbe blanche, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ichigo : C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous les autorisiez à m'accompagner. Nous devrons être peut nombreux. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à eux, ils seront parfaits pour ça. Je compte aussi avoir l'appui du Hueco Mundo, Nel m'enverra sans doute des renforts. Sans compter que Zebra seras déjà avec moi.

Yamamoto : Hummmmm…Je pense que cela pourrais marcher. Et je suppose, que tu comptes aussi emmener Aizen ?

Ichigo : En effet. Je vais allez le voir après, il devra prendre part au combat. Son esprit tactique et sa force nous serons indispensable.

Yamamoto : bien que ça me dérange qu'il soit libre, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous accompagnerais aussi. Nous devrons avoir le plus de force de frappe possible, et je garderais un œil sur Aizen.

Ichigo : Avec tout mon respect commandant, j'aimerais que vous ne veniez pas.

Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi, me regardant de ses yeux sévère et expérimenter.

Yamamoto : Et pourquoi cela ?

Ichigo : Seika seras ici, et ils auront besoin de Ragnarok pour réussir. Nous devrons alors pouvoir la surveiller, et empêcher l'ennemie de l'atteindre. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous restiez ici, pour pouvoir intervenir si nécessaire.

Il se tourna vers moi, avant de se rassoir à son bureau. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Yamamoto : Je comprends, c'est une possibilité en effet. Vu comme ça, j'accepte ta demande. Je te délègue alors le commandement pour cette mission, tu seras chargé de conduire nos troupes.

Ichigo : J'en suis honoré commandant, mais je pense que Gin serais mieux adapté à ce poste. Il a bien plus d'expérience et en plus, est plus intelligent que moi.

Yamamoto : Reconnaître ses faiblesses, est déjà une marque d'intelligence en soi. Mais, soit… Capitaine Kurosaki Ichigo, je te charge de secondais le capitaine Ichimaru Gin dans cette mission. Votre but est clair, éliminer pour de bon Rokuro et le porteur du zanpakuto légendaire. Et pour cela, les forces suggéré seront mis sous votre direction.

Je me raidis alors, saluant le commandant comme il se doit.

Ichigo : A vos ordres, commandant. Nous reviendrons victorieux de cette bataille.

Yamamioto : Vous pourrais partir quand bon vous semble, faite tous les préparatifs nécessaires.

Je quitte alors le bureau, regagnant mes quartiers. Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas encore pu manger.

Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mundo…

Shiro était assis à la grande table de réunion du palais Las Noches, terminant son récit. Il avait informé tout le monde des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde était présent. Osuuchi était assis à côté de Shiro, l'ayant escorté dès son arrivé. Nel se leva alors de son siège, regardant l'assemblé.

Nel : Au vu des dernières informations apporter par Shiro, j'ai décidé qui irais accompagner Ichigo. Osuuchi, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow, vous l'accompagnerais et assurerais sa victoire. Pendant ce temps, Tia, moi et les hollow garderons un œil sur la soul society. Si la rébellion l'attaque pour récupérer le zanpakuto, nous interviendrons et les aiderons. Nous ne devons pas les laisser mettre la main dessus.

Une fois les ordres donner, chacun parti de son côté pour se préparé. Shiro quitta alors le palais, suivit de près par Osuuchi. Une fois dans les dunes déserte du Hueco Mundo, il se tourna vers le jeune Hollow.

Shiro : Bon, je pense qu'on sera tranquille ici !

Il se tourna vers son disciple, souriant et dégainant Zangetsu.

Shiro : Finit la plaisanterie, petit. Je veux que tu donnes tout ce que tu as. Tu vas m'affronter, juste toi et moi. Montre-moi toute l'étendue de ton pouvoir !

Shiro fit un non de la tête, ne voulant pas se battre avec lui. Mais Shiro l'entendais pas de cette oreille, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fit alors tourner à toute vitesse Zangetsu, souriant de plus bel.

Shiro : Tu m'as mal compris. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre !

Il envoya alors le zanpakuto à toute vitesse vers sa cible. Avant de toucher sa cible, le zanpakuto fût dévier. Le taureau avait dégainé, déviant le sabre de son mentor. Il reprit Zangetsu en main, le faisant à nouveau tourné.

Shiro : Voilà qui est mieux, je préfère ça. Ne te retiens pas surtout, je veux découvrir l'étendu de ton pouvoir.

Retour à la soul society…

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, je venais de finir de manger. Une fois de retour dans mon bureau, quelques secondes plus tard mon messager était de retour.

Messager : Mission accomplie, capitaine. J'ai donné les documents à chaque personne. Chacun m'a alors dit de vous transmettre leur accord.

Ichigo : Parfait, excellent travail. Tu peux disposer.

Messager : Bien !

Une fois de nouveau seul, je m'installe à mon bureau. Chacun avait accepter de m'accompagner, c'était parfait. Je devais à présent trouver Aizen. D'après ce que le commandant m'a dit, il devrait se trouver vers la colline du sokyoku. Je décide alors de m'y rendre, je devais lui parler.

Coline du Sokyoku…

Aizen était assis en tailleurs dans l'herbe, méditant et communiquant avec le Hogyoku. Il n'avait pas quitté la colline depuis la fin de la bataille. Il se contenter de méditer en permanence, discutant avec le hogyoku et Kyoka Suigetsu. J'arriver alors derrière lui, marchant vers lui. Avant même que je prenne la parole, il me devança.

Aizen : Tiens, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sa faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était vu.

Je me stop derrière lui, le regardant toujours assis. Il n'avait pas bougé, continuant sa méditation.

Ichigo : Aizen…

Malgré ce qu'on m'avait dit, j'avais encore du mal à garder mon calme face à cette homme. Devoir demander de l'aide et combattre à ses côtés, c'était dur à digérer. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et tourna la tête vers moi. Il souriait sûr de lui, comme à son habitude.

Aizen : Tout mes excuses, c'est capitaine Kurosaki Ichigo maintenant.

Il se leva et tourna, me faisant ainsi face. Le revoir, me rappelais tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et revoir mes amis blesser par ce type, faisais déjà bouillir mon sang et mon reatsu.

Ichigo : épargne-moi ta salive, Aizen. Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné ce que tu as fait à Soi Fon et aux autres, alors surveille tes paroles. Tu connais très bien la raison de ma présence ici, alors allons droit au but.

Aizen : Et quel est cette raison ?

Il continuer à me fixer, avec ce sourire que je méprise tant. Il était tout le contraire d'idiot, il savais la motivation de ma venue. Et le fait qu'il joue aux imbéciles, ne faisais qu'accentuer ma colère. Je devais pourtant garder mon calme. Après tout, j'étais à présent capitaine. Je devais éviter toute altercation qui pourrais retomber sur la soul society.

Ichigo : Ne me prend pas pour un con, Aizen. Dit moi, si oui ou non, tu participeras au raid que nous mènerons bientôt contre la rébellion ?!

Aizen : Bien entendu. Mon camarade Fenrir, m'en à confier la mission. Alors je compte bien la mener à terme et ainsi, accéder à ma véritable place.

Le commandant nous avait parlé à tous de ça. Ils nous avaient révéler l'arrangement passer entre Aizen et Fenrir. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche, me rendais malade.

Ichigo : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, alors au revoir.

Je fis demi-tour, quittant la colline. Si je rester plus longtemps avec lui, je risquer de perdre patience. Et à présent, j'avais bien mieux à faire. Je retournais à mon bureau, finissant mes papiers en retard. Bon sang, plus je finissais les papiers, plus il en arriver. Qui aurait cru qu'un capitaine devait remplir autant de documents, c'était impensable.

Lorsque j'avais terminé, la nuit commencer à tomber. Ça m'avais pris plus de temps que prévue, je devais me dépêcher. Je quitte alors discrètement mes quartiers, me dirigeant vers les quartiers de la seconde division. J'avais avertie tout le monde, sauf Soi Fon. Je préférer lui dire en face. Ça me faisait en plus, une bonne excuse pour aller la voir. Une fois arrivé, je toque à son bureau plusieurs fois mais sans jamais avoir de réponse. La connaissant, elle devait être sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je file alors vers le terrain de la division et comme prévue, la vit s'entraîner sur un mannequin. Elle était tellement dans son entrainement, qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Je m'assoie alors dans un coin discret, la regardant s'entraîner. Elle porter encore la tenue que je lui avais confiée, il était temps que je lui dise de la retiré. Après tout ce temps, c'était bien plus que suffisant. La lune commencée à se lever, plongeant le terrain dans une légère lumière. Je décide alors de révéler ma présence. J'étais assis sous un arbres, souriant.

Ichigo : Tu sais, tu devrais aussi prendre le temps de te détendre un peut. A t'entraîner non-stop, tu risques de te fatiguer.

Elle se stop alors, récupérant une serviette et essuyant son front.

Soi Fon : Le problème, c'est que si je ne m'entraîne pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle me rejoint sous l'arbre. Sachant qu'elle serait en train de s'entraîner, j'avais fait un crochet avant de venir sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je lui tends alors la bouteille d'eau que j'avais récupéré.

Ichigo : J'ai discuté avec Masamune, il m'a révélé certaine chose.

Je lui explique alors ma discussion avec lui, évitant le fait que lui et les 2 autres mon charrier sur notre baiser. Une fois terminer, je lui révèle les ordres du commandant. Lui donnant aussi le nom de ceux qui prendrons part à cette mission.

Ichigo : Et si je suis là, c'est aussi pour te demander de venir. J'ai bien réfléchi, et c'est toi qui avait raison. Si nous voulons gagner, tu dois participer toi aussi.

Elle me sourit, me redonnant la bouteille d'eau.

Soi Fon : Bien entendu que j'accepte, quelle question. Je te l'ai dite…Si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, tu ferais que des conneries.

On se regarde après ses propos, avant de rire tous les 2. Une fois calmer, je la regarde et lui révèle l'autre raison de ma venue.

Ichigo : Ecoute Soi Fon, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Ma venue n'est pas seulement dû à ça, c'est qu'un prétexte.

Soi Fon : Et depuis quand a tu besoin de prétexte pour venir me voir ?

Ichigo : Aucun…enfin…C'est la première fois que je ferais quelque chose comme ça

Elle continuer à me regarder, sans rien ajouter. Je devais me jeter à l'eau à présent, j'avais plus le choix. D'ici quelques temps, nous partirons dans une nouvelle bataille. Et celle-ci, seras la plus dur de toute. Je devais le faire avant. J'essayais alors de lui dire, mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche.

Soi Fon : Tu es sûr que ça va, Ichigo ?

Ne pouvant pas lui dire, je décide de lui montrais. Je me penche devant elle, avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. Au début, je ne sens aucune réaction de sa part. Commençant à m'inquiéter, j'allais me retirer pour m'excuser mais elle réagit enfin. Nous nous embrassons alors, passant par instinct, mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sens ensuite ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Notre baiser dura, ce qui semblait une éternité. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparons par manque d'air. Je reste sans bouger, la gardant dans mes bras. Tout ce qui nous entourais n'avais plus d'importance. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'un chat noir m'avais suivi depuis le départ de mon bureau. Et avait ainsi assister à toute la scène. Soi Fon fût la première à reprendre la parole.

Soi Fon : Et quel est cette chose que tu devais me dire ?

Je lui souris, la regardant dans les yeux.

Ichigo : Juste que je t'aime, Soi Fon.

Soi Fon : Moi aussi je t'aime, Ichigo.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31 : Rancœur du passé première partie…**_

Pendant que Soi Fon et moi étions sur le terrain d'entrainement de la seconde division, le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi rendez visite à Seika. Celle-ci avait était contrainte de rester dans les quartiers de la 11ème division, à la demande de Kenpachi. Yachiru allait souvent la voir, discuter de tout et de rien. La vice-capitaine c'était prise d'affection pour cette femme. Kenpachi était debout les bras croisé, adossé au mur de la chambre. Seika était assise en tailleur sur le lit, Yachiru assise sur ses jambes. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Kenpachi aussi c'était lier d'amitié avec cette femme, même s'il continuer de la harceler pour avoir son match retour. Il était venu ce soir, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'il avait reçu dans la journée.

Kenpachi : Je ne ferais pas partie des capitaines qui irons combattre la rébellion. On m'a chargé de gardé un œil sur toi, et m'assuré que rien n'arrivera.

Seika : Je vois.

Seika baissa la tête, se plongeant dans ses pensé. Yachiru leva la tête, regardant sa nouvelle amie. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la chambre. Au bout du compte, elle releva la tête et fixa le capitaine.

Seika : Mon ancien chef, celui qui commande la rébellion…n'ai pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre mais, pour que Rokuro soit sous ses ordres…C'est qu'il doit être vraiment fort. J'ai était la première à être recruter par lui et Rokuro. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'une simple mercenaire. Ragnarok était la seule amie que j'avais, et ma seule compagnie. Au début, je penser qu'il m'avait recruté pour mes talents…mais je me trompé.

Elle marqua une pose, pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions. Voyant que Kenpachi et Yachiru continuer à la regarder, elle reprit son récit.

Seika : Quand je suis arrivé à leur repaire, le chef m'expliqua qu'il rechercher les zanpakuto légendaire. Il en possédé, à l'époque, déjà 3. Le sien et 2 qu'il avait récupéré. Il me demanda alors mon aide. Il m'expliqua qu'une fois les zanpakuto réuni, il les utiliserait pour quelque chose puis me rendrais Ragnarok car il n'en aurait plus besoin. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il en avait besoin. Ce n'ai que bien plus tard, que je commencé à me poser certaine question. Ragnarok n'avais jamais aimer notre chef, me disant sans cesse de me méfier de lui. Mais au vu des projets qu'il à effectuer par la suite, je commence à me dire qu'en réalité…il ne faisais que se servir de moi.

Kenpachi : Alors pourquoi tu lui es rester fidèle ? Si tu savais qu'il t'utiliser, tu aurais pu tenter de t'enfuir.

Seika eut alors un sourire triste, regardant Kenpachi avec mélancolie. Ce dernier fût assez surpris de ce changement de comportement, même s'il ne le montré pas et garder son air impassible.

Seika : Et pour aller où ? A part Ragnarok, je n'avais pas d'ami et n'avais nulle part ou allez. Où que je serais allez, il m'aurait retrouvé. Jamais il ne m'aurait laisser partir…Pas avec Ragnarok en tout cas. Alors, pour me préserver et surtout préserver Ragnarok, j'étais obligé de rester. Je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui ou Rokuro. Le premier jour où ils m'ont trouvé, mon destin était scellé. Refuser et mourir, ou accepter et espérer qu'il me rendrait effectivement Ragnarok.

Elle termina son récit dans un soupir, réalisant qu'elle n'avait nulle part ou allez à présent. Elle prit Ragnarok, observant ses lames.

Seika : Ragnarok est toujours en ma possession, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils viennent me rechercher. Et comme j'ai échouer, je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront vivre. Ils me tueront et prendrons Ragnarok pour leur projet.

Se fût à ce moment-là que Yachiru prit la parole, quittant ses genoux et se levant face à elle. Elle avait un regard déterminé et un sourire confiant sur son visage. Elle sert le poing, se tapant la poitrine et prit ensuite la parole.

Yachiru : Ne t'inquiète pas Sei-chan, nous le laisserons pas faire. Ici, tu ne risques rien. Et s'ils approchent…

Elle bondit sur les épaules de son capitaine, frappant le sommet de sa tête avec sa main à plusieurs reprises.

Yachiru : Ken-chan s'occupera d'eux. Pas vrais, Ken-chan ?

Kenpachi resta un instant silencieux, avant de sourire dangereusement.

Kenpachi : Dans les quartiers de ma division, je suis le seul à décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Et si des intrus veulent attaquer un de ses membres, je devrais leur rappeler qui est le seul maître en ses lieux. Tant que tu resteras à la 11ème division, tu seras sous ma protection.

C'était sa manière à lui de montré son affection. Yachiru quitta à nouveau l'épaule de son capitaine avant de revenir vers Seika. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux, surprise par les propos de ses 2 la. Yachiru posa sa main sur la tête de Seika, souriant à pleine dents.

Yachiru : Tu vois ? Ici, tu es en sécurité et nous te protégerons. Et surtout, maintenant tu es des nôtres. Alors, ne dit plus jamais que tu n'as nulle part ou allez !

La dernière partie de sa phrase, ressemblé plus à une leçon de morale. Yachiru aimais son amie, et ne la laisserais jamais tomber. Elle savait que son père adoptif penser pareil, même s'il ne le montré pas. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Seika, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. Elle sentait ragnarok vibrer légèrement dans ses mains, signe qu'elle aussi était heureuse. Pour la première fois, elles avaient trouvé un vrai foyer. De vraies amis. Depuis qu'elle était, considéré par Yamamoto, prisonnière...Kenpachi et Yachiru ne la quitter presque jamais, s'assurant toujours qu'elle ne manqué de rien. Elle redressa la tête, regardant ses nouveaux compagnons.

Seika : Je ne sais pas quoi dire…A part que je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Et si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kenpachi, fixant Seika.

Kenpachi : Oh oui tu peux faire quelque chose, comme me combattre et m'accorder une revanche !

Elle sourit et décida de se lever. Elle agrippe Ragnarok, replaçant ses dagues dans le bas de son dos.

Seika : Alors, allons sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je vais te botter le cul, Zaraki !

Avant même de pouvoir dire autre chose, Kenpachi agrippa son zanpakuto et se rue vers elle en riant aux éclats.

Kenpachi : Hahahaha, c'est parti !

Dans le reste de la division, le bruits d'une fenêtre qui se brise se fit entendre. Suivit de plusieurs coups de sabre qui s'entrechoquent. Des éclats de rire de son capitaine, et des rires et applaudissement de la vice-capitaine. Des explosions de reatsu firent tremblé les murs de la division, réveillant les endormis. Bientôt, les hommes de la 11ème division se regroupèrent, assistant au combat entre leur capitaine et cette femme.

Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de la rébellion…

Un silence de mort régner dans le domaine de la rébellion, tous ses occupants plongé dans le sommeil. Un seul homme était encore debout. Il s'agissais de leur chef, fixant et admirant les zanpakuto légendaire qu'il avait en sa possession. Ce que les gens ignorés, c'était quand réalité, leur chef n'était qu'une coquille vide. Le zanpakuto Sennar avait scellé l'esprit de son porteur, dirigeant lui-même son corps. Il était assis sur un fauteuil, les zanpakuto Sama et Véga posé devant lui. Il se rappela alors leur duel, qui remonter à plusieurs années maintenant.

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Sennar avait réussi à se hisser tant bien que mal, grâce à ses pouvoirs, en dehors du puits des âmes. Cela faisait des siècles, qu'il contrôler le corps d'un pauvre innocent. A tel point maintenant, que c'était comme s'il avait toujours eut un corps à lui. Les zanpakuto doivent toujours entretenir l'harmonie entre son porteur et lui-même. Hors, Sennar avait dominé son porteur et lui avait volé son corps. Cela faisait un an à présent, depuis la lutte contre ses frères et sœur. Ils ignorés qu'il avait survécu et qu'en plus, il avait été rejoint par un nouvel allié très dangereux. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Rokuro, il était encore le démon qu'il était. Une lutte sans merci les avait opposés l'un à l'autre. La lutte avait duré une dizaine de jours, sans que l'un ou l'autre prenne le dessus. Lorsqu'enfin, Sennar réussi à atteindre Rokuro non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs et créa une faille temporelle dans l'esprit même de son adversaire. Ainsi, il enferma la partie démoniaque de son adversaire, le rendant plus calme et serein. En agissant ainsi, il avait libéré Rokuro de ses pulsions meurtrières, le rendant plus enclin au dialogue. Après lui avoir expliquer son plan, Rokuro imposa sa condition. S'il voulait obtenir la force et l'aide de celui surnommé Oni, il devait lui offrir quelque chose en retour. En entendant sa condition, Sennar fût très surpris. Mais accepta, lui promettant qu'il le ferait. Ils finirent par scellé leur accord, et se mirent enfin en route. Leur premier objectif, trouver et vaincre son frère Véga. Il leur fallut un an pour le trouvé. Une fois qu'il l'avait localisé, ils mirent leur plan en action. Rokuro ne devais pas révéler sa présence. Ce serait un duel entre Sennar et Vega et au moment opportun, Rokuro devais intervenir et abattre le porteur de Véga. Lui tout seul, Sennar n'était pas sûr de l'emporter Alors pour réussir à le vaincre, il avait dû se mettre en quêtes d'un allié extrêmement puissant. C'est ainsi qu'il partit trouver Rokuro.**

 **Vega avait trouvé un vieil homme, digne de le manier. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, mais encore très vigoureux. Et surtout très farceur, ce qui plaisais encore plus à Véga. Il habité dans un village isolé, perdu entre 2 immense montagne. L'homme s'appeler Raki, il avait les cheveux gris et la barbe également. Il porter un survêtement rouge et bouffant, avec une vieille chemise blanche usé. Il passé ses journées à faire des farces dans le village, s'attirant les foudres des villageois. Le village était trop calme, du coup il voulait mettre de l'ambiance. Il porter toujours Véga attaché dans son dos. C'était un zanpakuto classique, sans différence apparente.**

 **La journée était déjà bien entamée, quand Raki quitta un magasin en riant aux éclats et avait une bouteille de saké qu'il venait de prendre dans le magasin. Il avait jeté les pièces sur le comptoir, n'étant pas un voleur. Mais il avait, comme toujours, agacé le gérant du magasin. Il courrait dans la rue, tenant son fameux chapeau de cowboy, poursuivi par le gérant, un balai dans la main.**

 **Gérant : REVIENT ICI RAKI ! TU VA ME NETTOYER TOUT SE QUE TU AS SALI DANS MA BOUTIQUE !**

 **Raki : Hahahaha, tu es encore trop jeune pour m'attraper mon pauvre ami, hahahaha !**

 **Il sauta en l'air et atterrie sur le toit d'une maison, regardant le gérant et lui tire la langue.**

 **Raki : Haha, essaie un peu de m'attraper pour voir.**

 **Gérant : Descend de la tout de suite, Raki ! A ton âge, tu n'en a pas marre de faire chier ton monde ?**

 **Le gérant se figea et son visage devint rouge de colère. En effet, Raki c'était tourné et avait descendu son survêtement lui montrant ainsi ses fesses. Il se les claques en riant et tirant toujours la langue au gérant.**

 **Raki : Hahaha, tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?! Hahahaha**

 **Gérant : ESPECE DE VIEUX SINGE !**

 **Il remonta ensuite son pantalon et quitta alors la vue des passants qui c'était regrouper. Il bondissait de toit en toit, Véga complètement plier de rire.**

 **Véga : Hahahaha, tu n'en rate pas une mon vieux ! J'ai adoré sa tête tout à l'heure !**

 **Raki quitta la ville, retournant dans sa maison en bordure du village. Il vivait à l'écart, avec Véga comme compagnon. Une fois rentrer, il s'assit à sa table et débouche la bouteille de saké.**

 **Raki : Hahaha, j'adore le faire chier. Comme le reste des villageois d'ailleurs.**

 **Il posa Véga sur la table, engageant la conversation avec lui. Il entra dans son monde intérieur, qui ressembler en tout point à un parc d'attraction. Cela leur correspondez bien. Véga était un enfant, qui ressemblé à un garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Il porter un short et un débardeur. Ses cheveux étaient très court et brun. Il était assis sur un des sièges d'une grande roue.**

 _ **Véga : En tout cas, heureusement qu'on est là pour mettre de l'ambiance. Sinon se village serait vraiment rasoir. Il ne s'y passe jamais rien.**_

 _ **Raki : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mon garçon. Mais la plupart des villageois son âgé, il préfère une vie tranquille.**_

 _ **Véga : Tu es le plus âgé, et pourtant tu passes ton temps à rire et t'amuser.**_

 _ **Raki : Hahaha, c'est bien vrai ça.**_

 _ **Véga quitte alors son siège, regardant autour de lui et sourit au vieil homme.**_

 _ **Véga : Allez papy, on se fait un tour de grand huit.**_

 **A peine dit, le vieillard court rejoindre Véga et ensemble s'installe sur le grand huit. Ils continuèrent à s'amusé et discuter pendant le reste de la journée. Raki considéré Véga comme le petit-fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le vieil homme n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir d'enfant, du coup Véga était celui qui lui manqué dans sa vie. Quant à Véga, Raki lui rappeler son maître et on peut dire « son père ». Puis une fois qu'ils se sont bien amusé, Raki souhaita bonne nuit a son ami et partie ensuite se coucher. Personne ne pouvait prévoir que cette soirée, serait la dernière qu'il passerais ensemble.**

 **Au court de la nuit, une énorme explosion réveilla Raki en sursaut. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre de son lit, voyant une lueur menaçante dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il agrippa Véga et se rua dehors. Il ne porter que son survêtement et ce qu'il vit une fois dehors, lui glaça le sang. Le village venait d'être rayer de la carte. Un océan de flamme danser, là où se trouver plus tôt dans la journée le village.**

 **Raki : c'est un cauchemar !**

 **Véga : Raki, soit prudent. Je ressens quelque chose de maléfique devant, et sa se rapproche !**

 **Raki mit Véga sur son dos, et se rua vers les flammes. En arrivant, il découvrit les villageois. Entre les flammes et bâtisse en flamme, se trouver une multitude de cadavre qui joncher les rues. Homme, femme, enfant, vieillard…Ils avaient tous étaient sauvagement abattu. L'agresseur n'avais pas fait la moindre distinction, tranchant et décapitant les villageois de tout âge. Il avança entre les flammes, un visage décomposer et horrifié. Il tourna la tête, les larmes coula sur son visage. Il vit une femme coucher sur le ventre, protégeant quelque chose sous elles. La femme était déjà morte, Raki se précipita vers elle. Il entendit alors tousser sous la femme et aussitôt, la déposa au sol délicatement. Sous elle, un garçon de 5 ou 6 ans tousser. La femme avait protégé la vie de son enfant au prix de la sienne. Malheureusement, Raki assista impuissant à ses derniers instants. En effet, l'enfant avait inhalé trop de fumé, ses minutes étaient comptées. Et même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il resta aux côté de l'enfant jusqu'au bout, le serrant dans ses bras. Lui offrant une dernière étreinte avant son grand voyage.**

 **Raki : Tout ira bien, mon garçon. Tu verras, tout ira bien.**

 **L'enfant lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de fermer définitivement ses yeux. Le vieil homme posa alors l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère, avant de se relevé. Il regarda le spectacle macabre qui venais de se dérouler, son visage perdant toute sa bonté. Il se jura à cette instant, qu'il traquerait et tuerais de ses mains, celui ou ceux qui avait fait ça. Soudain, au milieu des flammes, un rire se fit entendre. Raki se figea, posant aussitôt sa main sur son zanpakuto. Malgré son âge, Raki était un maîtres d'armes. Il maîtriser tous les styles de combats qui nécessité une arme.**

 **Raki : Qui est là ? Montre-toi, espèce de lâche et vient m'affronter !**

 **Véga n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, cherchant la présence de son adversaire. Soudain, tout devint clair. Il reconnut aussitôt l'énergie qui se dégager des flammes. Il ne voulait pas le croire, pourtant…c'était bien son énergie.**

 **Véga : Raki, fait très attention. L'adversaire que nous allons combattre n'es pas un amateur, je le connais !**

 **Raki : Quoi ?**

 **Véga : Je t'ai parler de mes frères et sœur, et du combat que nous avions mené contre l'un de nos frères. Et bien…il semblerais qu'il est survécu !**

 **Sennar pouvait entendre ce que les zanpakuto disaient à leur porteur, il répondit alors à Véga.**

 **Sennar : Cela faisait longtemps…mon frère.**

 **Raki se retourna, regardant à présent la silhouette entre les flammes. Quelqu'un approché, marchant entre les flammes. Enfin, un homme émergea des flammes. Il porter une longue cape, protégeant son corps en entier. Seul son visage était visible. Il avait un zanpakuto dans sa main droite, qui laisser tomber des gouttes de sang de la lame. En voyant ça, Le sang de Raki commencé à bouillir. Son adversaire sembler avoir autour de 20 ans, ayant les cheveux brun attaché en queue de cheval.**

 **Raki : Je te donne 5 secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Passer ce délai, je me chargerais de t'abattre ici-même.**

 **Sennar sourit, se n'adressant non pas à Raki mais à Véga.**

 **Sennar : Cela fait quelques temps déjà, mon frère. Je suis ravi de te revoir.**

 **Sennar arborer un sourire narquois, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Véga.**

 **Véga : Ainsi, tu as réussi à survivre. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.**

 **Sennar : Vous m'avez sous-estimé. Ma force m'a permis de combattre dans l'autre monde de Sama. Alors vous auriez dû vous assuré, que je ne m'étais pas accroché à la paroi du puits des âmes pendant ma chute.**

 **Véga : Je vais finir ce que nous avons commencé avec Sama et les autres. Cette fois, Je ne vais pas te rater.**

 **Sennar : Pense-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre tout seul ? J'en doute, mon frère.**

 **Véga : Seul ? Ne te méprend pas. Avec l'aide de Raki, on va se charger de t'abattre pour de bon. Tu as toujours combattu seul, tu ne vaincras jamais !**

 **A cette instant, le reatsu de Véga s'insuffla dans Raki. Leur force combinée, ils étaient quasiment invincibles. Raki se mit en garde, près à attaquer. Véga lui avait parlé des pouvoirs de Sennar, alors il devait se montrer très prudent. Sennar attendez, zanpakuto en main. Il recommença à avancer vers Raki et Véga, la pointe de son sabre frotter et tranché le sol.**

 **Sennar : Je vais te faire payer ce que toi et les autres m'avaient fait. L'heure de la revanche à sonner.**

 **Le reatsu de Sennar commença à croitre, percutant le reatsu de Véga. La lutte fratricide allez recommencer. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant. Avant de laisser le temps à Sennar d'agir, Raki commença à faire fluctuer son reatsu.**

 **Raki : Distorsion !**

 **A cette instant, le temps autour d'eux commença à ralentir. Les flammes ralentissaient, le vent souffler de moins en moins fort. Sennar commencer aussi à ralentir, marchant de moins en moins vite. Son visage était souriant, sûr de lui. Raki se rua vers son adversaire, zanpakuto placer sur son flanc droit, la lame derrière lui. Raki avait dominé tous les maîtres aux maniement d'armes, devenant ainsi un maîtres d'armes. Il avait affronté les meilleurs de ce monde, il ne devait absolument pas être sous-estimé. Malgré son âge, il pouvait encore être considéré comme le meilleurs dans son domaine. Une fois à porter de son adversaire, il trancha son adversaire à l'abdomen. Mais avant de l'atteindre, le corps de Sennar se fit aspiré dans une faille temporelle. Evitant ainsi le coup, il réapparut au-dessus de Raki. Il tomber vers son adversaire, zanpakuto pointer vers le sol. Malgré son esquive, il continuer a bougé lentement. Sa chute était ralentie, ce qui permis à Raki de se tourné, et dévié le coup en donnant un coup de pied circulaire sur le plat de la lame. Pour Raki et Véga, le temps suivait le court normal. Mais pour tout ce qui les entourent et pour Sennar, le temps venait de ralentir de moitié. Pour lui, Raki bougé et frapper deux fois plus vite. Mais Sennar était un expert du combat, il pallier cette entrave par des réflexes et des mouvements inhumains. En déviant la lame, Raki tenta ensuite de planter son sabre dans le torse de son adversaire. Au moment de l'atteindre, il se fit à nouveau avaler dans une faille temporelle. Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça, il devait réussir à le surprendre. Sennar réapparut sur un toit d'une maison en ruine, souriant et fixant son adversaire. Raki rompit la distorsion, laissant le court du temps reprendre sa marche normale.**

 **Sennar : Quoi déjà ? j'espère pour toi que tu peux faire mieux que ça, sinon ça ne seras même pas drôle.**

 **Raki : à ta place, je ne me la raconterais pas trop. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, c'est une promesse !**

 **Il se rua vers la maison et trancha une des poutres de soutien, faisant s'effondre la maison et pousser Sennar à sauter pour éviter d'être enterrer sous les décombres. Pendant son saut, il ouvrit une faille au-dessus de sa tête et y enfonça son zanpakuto. Au même moment, une faille s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Raki et la lame en sortie. Il réussit à éviter partiellement le coup mortel, recevant une entaille sur la cuisse gauche. Il perdit Sennar de vue quand il esquiva le coup, ce qui permit à ce dernier de se volatilisé dans une faille. Il réapparut derrière Raki, prêt à le décapité.**

 **Raki : distorsion !**

 **Le coup ralenti, ce qui permit à Raki d'éviter la lame. Il tenta de trancher le bras de son adversaire mais en vain. Comme tout à l'heure, il disparut dans une faille.**

 _ **Véga : Nous devons ralentir davantage le temps. C'est risquer mais nous devons tenter.**_

 _ **Raki : Si je le ralentie davantage, notre reatsu va en prendre un coup. Nous devons garder ça pour plus tard. Si nous le faisons maintenant et qu'on rate notre coup, nous serons désavantagés.**_

 _ **Véga : tu as un plan ?**_

 _ **Raki : Fait moi confiance.**_

 **Sennar réapparut devant Raki, qui rompit la distorsion. Il devait réussir à l'approcher, pour pouvoir mettre en œuvre son plan. Alors, il se lança face à lui. Son zanpakuto sur son flanc droit, près à l'affronter directement. Sennar se mit en garde, relevant le défi de son adversaire. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, les lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Des étincelles jaillissaient par moment. Sennar porta un coup d'estoc pour percer le torse de son adversaire. Ce dernier arrive à pivoter, évitant le coup et lui place un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Profitant de ce moment, il mit son plan en place.**

 **Raki : Distorsion !**

 **Le temps ralenti à nouveau, le corps de Sennar légèrement pencher en avant du au coup de genoux. Profitant de l'occasion, Raki abats son zanpakuto et finit par décapiter Sennar. Il rompit juste après la distorsion, bondissant en arrière. Le corps de Sennar tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, la tête roulant sur le sol dans les flammes.**

 **Raki : On a réussi ?**

 **Véga ne parla pas, se concentrant. C'était bien trop facile. Il se souvint alors d'une autre technique de Sennar. La panique le gagna, quand il sentit le reatsu de Sennar. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir son ami.**

 **Véga : RAKI, AU-DESSUS DE TOI !**

 **Mais trop tard. Son adversaire venait de planter son zanpakuto dans le dos de son adversaire, le transperçant complètement. Sennar avait créé une illusion de lui au moment où Raki l'avais perdu de vue. Il était réapparut au-dessus du vieil homme, tombant et le transperçant. Raki cracha du sang et tourne la tête vers son adversaire qui souriait toujours.**

 **Raki : Enfoiré…**

 **Il retira la sabre d'un coup, faisant pleuvoir une nouvelle gerbe de sang de la blessure. Raki bondit comme il pût en avant, mettant plus de distance entre eux. Le sang goutté de la lame de son adversaire.**

 **Véga : Raki ! Raki, est ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?**

 **Raki haleter, prenant appuie sur sa lame. Bien qu'il était encore très fort, le temps l'avait affaibli. Malgré sa force, il n'était plus aussi fort que par le passé. Il s'en rendait enfin compte.**

 **Raki : Bon sang. On est mal partie.**

 **Du sang couler du coin de sa bouche et sa blessure au torse le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il respirer difficilement, un de ses poumons avait dû être endommager. Sa vue commencer à se troubler, perdant légèrement l'équilibre. Véga voulait continuer le combat mais la santé de son ami était devenue sa priorité.**

 **Véga : Raki, nous devons fuir. Tu n'es plus en état de continuer. Ralenti le temps et partons d'ici. On va te soigner et nous reviendrons le tuer plus tard !**

 **Raki : Hahaha, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il ne nous laissera pas fuir.**

 **Véga : nous devons quand même essayer.**

 **Raki sourit et plongea dans son monde intérieur. Véga était debout, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.**

 _ **Raki : Ne fait pas cette tête, mon garçon.**_

 _ **Véga : Raki…Ne fait pas ça. S'il te plait, fui et met toi à l'abri. Il n'en a qu'après moi alors, laisse-moi ici et va te mettre à l'abri le plus loin possible.**_

 _ **Raki : Plutôt que de dire des imbécilités pareilles, approche plutôt.**_

 _ **Raki ouvrit ses bras, demandant au garçon de venir. Véga approcha et le vieil homme enlaça son petit-fils. Malgré ses 2500 ans, Véga était et restera toujours un enfant. Il avait refusé de grandir, voulant toujours rester comme ça. Raki lâcha le garçon, se mettant face à lui et sourit chaleureusement.**_

 _ **Raki : Je suis âgé, je n'ai plus la force de mes 20 ans. Et rien n'es éternel. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable famille dans ma vie, c'est ce qui m'a le plus manquer. Mais j'ai finis par être combler quand tu m'as trouvé. Tu es ma seule famille et il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Alors, une fois encore…Rien qu'une dernière fois…Prête moi ta force et terrassons ensemble se monstre.**_

 **Raki sortit de son monde intérieur et son reatsu explosa comme jamais auparavant. Même Sennar en fut surpris et perdit son sourire. Véga avait libéré la totalité de sa force. Et combiné à la force et la rage de Raki, il avait à présent un adversaire terrifiant face à lui. Le visage de Raki était impassible, mais son regard montré une rage sans nom.**

 **Raki : Pour tous les villageois que tu as tué aujourd'hui, JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER !**

 **En un éclair, Raki abat son zanpakuto vers son adversaire qui bloqua le coup in-extrémis. La force du coup était tel, que ça le fit reculer et le déséquilibra. Voulant utiliser une faille temporelle pour s'éloigné, Véga écrasa le reatsu de son adversaire avec le sien. Sennar en fût choquer, il ne penser pas cela possible. En cette instant, Véga et Raki le surpasser en tout point et bloquer ses pouvoirs. Soudain, il revu la scène de son combat aux puits des âmes. Il revécue la scène de sa défaite et cela le déconcentra une fraction de seconde. Et à cette instant, Raki utilisa le reste de ses forces.**

 **Raki : Distorsion Suprême !**

 **Le temps se figea complétement. Tout autour de Raki et Véga se stoppa à part lui. Sennar était figé, incapable de bouger. Raki et Véga avait gagner. Le vieil homme abattit son zanpakuto, pour décapiter son adversaire. Mais avant de réussir, le destin de raki fut brisé et scellé. Véga assista à la suite des évènement, incapable d'aider son ami. Tout comme le temps autour d'eux, Véga se figea et fut incapable de bougé en voyant son ami se faire tuer. Juste avant de trancher la tête de Sennar, un homme avait surgit dans leur dos et avait planter un sabre en plein cœur de Raki par derrière. Raki perdit la vie en une fraction de seconde, abattu dans le dos par un lâche. Le zanpakuto de Raki, Véga, tomba au sol. Le monde intérieur de Raki vola en éclats et s'effondra en même temps que sa vie l'avait quitté. Le temps repris son court normal, et Sennar se redressa. Rokuro retira son zanpakuto du corps sans vie de Raki, le laissant s'effondré au sol. Au moment où le son de son corps toucha le sol, Véga sortit de sa transe.**

 **Véga : RAKI !**

 **Sennar : Il s'en est fallu de peu, il m'a surpris.**

 **Rokuro : Heureusement que j'étais plus éloigné, sinon j'aurais était pris dans son attaque et aurait était incapable de t'aider.**

 **Sennar : Merci de ton aide, Rokuro. Ça fait déjà un de récupéré. Plus que 3.**

 **Il regarda Véga, qui était toujours au sol. Pendant un instant, Véga avait surpasser Sennar et peut être même Sama. Il avait déchainé la totalité de sa force qui, une fois combiner avec Raki, devint le guerrier le plus puissant qu'il avait jamais vu. Mais déchainer autant de force avait son prix, Raki et Véga le savaient. Ils n'auraient pas survécu à autant de puissance et se serait autodétruit. Alors, ils avaient tout tenter pour entrainer avec eux Sennar. Il plongea dans l'esprit de Véga. Les 2 hommes se tenais alors face à face, Véga était à genoux. Il pleuré silencieusement la perte de son ami. En sentant Sennar arrivé, il se leva et le fixa. Le monde de Véga, si joyeux en temps normal, n'était rien d'autre que le vide à présent. Tout était noir comme la nuit, sans rien autour d'eux. Juste le néant.**

 **Véga : Je t'en fait la promesse Sennar…Tu me paiera ça. Tu viens de me retirer l'homme qui était tout pour moi…Un homme qui était comme mon grand-père. Je ne trouverais pas le repos, tant que je ne t'aurais pas arraché le cœur.**

 **Sennar souris avant qu'une faille apparaisse sous les pieds de Véga. La faille commencée à l'engloutir lentement, scellant alors son esprit. Pendant qu'il se faisais engloutir, Véga n'avais pas chercher à se dégager et continuer de fixer Sennar.**

 **Sennar : Désoler de te décevoir mais, j'ai d'autre projet pour toi et les autres. Une fois que je vous aurais tous scellé et mit la main sur vos pouvoirs…Mon grand projet pourra enfin aboutir et une nouvelle aire commencera. Une aire nouvelle pour chacun des différents mondes. Humain, Shinigami, Hollow et tous les autres…Aucun n'en réchappera.**

 **Véga : Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi fou. Tu n'arriveras jamais à tes fins. Si ce n'ai pas nous, quelqu'un d'autre t'arrêtera.**

 **Et juste après cela, Véga disparut pour toujours. Sortant de son esprit, désormais scellé, Sennar ramassa le zanpakuto sans vie.**

 **Sennar : Et toi tu n'es qu'un idéaliste stupide. Personne ne m'arrêtera.**

 **Il envoya ensuite le zanpakuto dans une faille temporelle, le renvoyant dans leur repaire. Il regarda ensuite son partenaire, souriant.**

 **Sennar : Il est temps de chercher le suivant sur la liste.**

 **Rokuro : Je te suis.**

 **Et ainsi, les 2 hommes quittèrent le village en cendre. Le matin suivant, tout avait brulé et disparut. Aucune trace ne laisser deviner qu'un village se tenais ici. Seul une immense étendu bruler se trouver visible à présent et également, des cadavres par centaines. Parmi ses cadavres, se trouver Raki. Un vieil homme qui avait tenter d'arrêter la folie de l'homme responsable de ce carnage.**

 **Par-delà les immenses forêts, les montagnes majestueuses et les fleuves et rivières. Quelqu'un venait de sentir se drame se dérouler, la faisant sortir de sa méditation. Elle avait suivi le déroulement de l'affrontement. A la fin, lorsque le résultat du combat était tombé…Une larme coula sur la joue de cette personne. Dans une grotte, à l'abri des regards, vivait recluse depuis des siècles la seule personne véritablement crainte par Sennar. Sa sœur et ainé des 5 zanpakuto, Sama. Bien que les zanpakuto ne s'apprécier pas, au plus profond de son être, une partie d'elle pleuré la perte de son petit frère. Les pouvoirs de Sama n'avaient jamais été atteint par les hommes. Elle refusé que des hommes utilise ses pouvoirs, pour blesser et combattre autrui. Et grâce à ses pouvoirs et sa méditation, elle avait évolué à un stade supérieur. N'étant qu'un zanpakuto, elle avait réussi à se créé un corps à elle. Dans cette grotte, vivais une femme aux pouvoirs inégalée et à la sagesse immense. Et à cause du retour de Sennar, elle allait devoir sortir au grand jour et corrigé son erreur passée.**

* * *

Je tiens à remercier ceux et celle qui suivent mon histoire. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les fautes que je fais. J'ai toujours eut des lacunes mais je fais de mon mieux.

Si vous avez des suggestions, que ce soit sur des points de l'histoire ou sur des personnages que vous aimerais être mis plus en avant, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Je suis ouvert à toute suggestion ou question, je vous répondrai avec plaisir. En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire (je me répète je sais lol) et encore désolé des fautes présentes dans mon histoire.


	33. Reprise de l'histoire

Bonjour à tous et toute. Après un long moment d'inactivité, je relance la fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tacherais de garder un bon rythme de publication a environ 1 chapitre par semaine (ou au pire 2 semaines). Je tiens aussi à m'excusé pour le temps d'inactivité. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné et suis en train de continuer l'histoire en ce moment même. Bonne lecture à tous et les messages privés m'ont fait plaisir. N'hésité pas a commenté et à MP.


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Rancœur du passé 2** **ème** **partie…**

 **Cale faisait bientôt 6 mois que les 2 compères avaient quitté le village où ce terré Véga et son porteur. Sennar avait demandé à un de ses plus fidèle guerrier de ramené le zanpakuto qu'était son frère à leur repaire. Trouvé ça sœur était bien plus difficile que prévue. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin une piste qui pourrais les menés à elle, une fois sur place elle était déjà plus là. Seul son reatsu pouvaient les convaincre qu'elle avait bel et bien était ici. Et le pire, plus il la taqué et plus ils mettaient de temps à la trouvé la fois suivante. La piste qu'ils suivaient actuellement les conduisit dans un ancien village en ruine. Tout était détruit, seul les reste des habitations tenais encore, à peu près debout. Le village avait été abandonné depuis plus d'un siècle, laissant ses vestiges orné le paysage de cette région abandonné et oublié. En arrivant, la nuit commencé déjà à tomber. Les 2 guerriers commencèrent alors à chercher une maison qui n'était pas trop en ruine pour y passé la nuit. Car bien évidemment, Sama n'était de nouveau plus ici. Elle était encore partie avant leur arrivé. En parcourant la rue principale, ils trouvèrent sur leur droite une maison à peu près potable. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rokuro partie ce couché en premier. Sennar lui, tenté de scruté les environs en recherche d'un indice qui pourrais les mener à sa sœur. Et comme les fois d'avant, Il sentit un faible résidu de reatsu qui les conduisais en dehors de la ville.**

 _ **Sennar :**_ _ **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais il est clair que tu nous conduis quelque part. Bien que ça ne me réjouis pas de joué ton jeu, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois te vaincre et te récupéré.**_

 **Lorsqu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien espéré de mieux, il alla également se coucher. Il devait reprendre la route le plus vite possible mais ils devaient dormir. Qui sais ce qu'elle leur réservé.**

 **Durant la nuit, profitant de leurs sommeils, une silhouette surgit de l'ombre au nord du village. Elle commencé à se rapproché de leurs positions, masquant bien entendu son énergie ne voulant pas les alertés. Une fois sur la rue principale et en vue de la maison où ils dormaient, un épais brouillard commença à surgir de nulle part. En quelques secondes, toute la ville était plongée dans la brume. Elle était si épaisse qu'on y voyait à peine à quelques mètres. La silhouette repris alors ça marche, dans le silence le plus totale. Aucun son ne se faisais entendre dans tous le village. C'en était presque surnaturel. A moins de la voir, personne ne pouvait croire qu'une personne était en train de marcher vers une maison. Une fois devant elle, elle se concentra pour être sûr que les 2 voyageur dormaient encore à point fermé. Le brouillard c'était même incrusté dans la bâtisse. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, elle resta à fixer la maison sans plus bougé. Une légère brise se leva, faisant ainsi onduler le kimono d'un blanc immaculé de cette personne. Bien qu'elle aurait pût aisément se débarrasser d'eux dans leur sommeil sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle avait déjà un autre plan en tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions et gardé son objectif en priorité de tout le reste. Elle plaça sa main paume ouverte vers le ciel, juste sous ses lèvres et souffla légèrement dessus. A cette instant, le brouillard se rassembla devant elle, et elle commença à utiliser son reatsu pour l'en imprégner. Une fois fait, il se dirigea de nouveau dans la bâtisse, commençant à faire chuté la température. Son affinité au froid faisait qu'elle pouvait faire tomber la température à volonté. En agissant ainsi, le temps lui-même commença à se dégrader. En effet, d'épais nuage d'orage commença à envahir le ciel et très vite, la température toute entière du village chuta. Bien qu'il soit en juin, les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Dans la maison, les 2 occupants commencèrent à trembler de froid.**

 **Et bien entendu, il n'en fallu pas plus pour les réveiller. Mais bien que la température eût chuter depuis quelques secondes, c'était suffisant pour engourdir tous leurs muscles. Et c'est ainsi que Sennar comprit que ce n'était pas naturel et qu'une seule personne pouvait faire ça. Faisant un signe à Rokuro, ils sortirent de la maison et ne virent presque rien dehors à cause du brouillard. Le démon fût le premier à apercevoir la silhouette qui se formé dans le brouillard face à eux.**

 **Rokuro :** **Regarde…là-bas, juste devant.**

 **Sennar vît l'endroit montré par son ami et aperçut aussi la silhouette. La neige qui tombé, le brouillard si soudain, le temps dégradé et ce froid…ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ils la regardèrent avancé à nouveau lentement vers eux, ce mettant aussitôt sur le qui-vive. En sortant un peu du brouillard, ils découvrirent alors une femme. Elle se stoppa face à eux, ne disant pas un mot. Désormais, la confrontation était imminente et Sennar le savait. Bien qu'il s'y était préparé mentalement, lui faire à nouveau face baissa grandement son assurance. Seul la présence de Rokuro faisait qu'il voulait, malgré tous, encore l'affronté. Leurs anciennes confrontations recommencées à lui troublé l'esprit. Cette femme avait toujours eu un effet négatif sur lui. Sa présence suffisait à le faire douter. La plus forte de tous les zanpakuto était de nouveau face à lui. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vaincu, cette fois son allié faisait penché la balance en sa faveur. Aussi puissante soit-elle, Face au démon et lui réunit, il était sûr de sa victoire. Son partenaire avança, se plaçant juste devant son partenaire et maître. Il avait juré de l'aider à assouvir ses ambitions et du coup, devais le protégé et s'assuré qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Mais il était sur d'une chose…il avait vécu des siècles et livré d'innombrable bataille mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ne tel présence et charisme. Cette femme respiré la confiance et la puissance, personne ne pouvait en douter. Il comprit pourquoi Sennar en avait si peur. Elle était vêtue d'un long kimono blanc ainsi que de petite sandale. Son katana était accroché sur son flanc gauche. Ses longs cheveux était d'un bleu cristallin et attaché en une longue tresse. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et son visage assez fin. Bien que d'apparence fine et fragile, un immense charisme se dégagé d'elle.**

 **Son cadet avança à son tour de quelques pas, faisant ainsi face à sa sœur.**

 **Sennar :** **Tu te doutes évidemment pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. Tu ne serais pas sortie de ta cachette si tu n'avais pas senti le combat contre Véga et nous. Et je doute que tu te laisses capturé sans réagir. Et ça te ressemble bien de nous avoir guider dans un lieu aussi désert avec pas un humain a plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde.**

 **Pour seul réponse, la neige tomba encore plus fort et une grande bourrasque de vent se mit à souffler. Ainsi, une tempête de neige commença à balayer le village. Elle n'avait jamais été très bavarde, préférant laisser ses actes parlés pour elle. Ainsi, les hostilités venaient de démarrer entre eux. Son frère soupira, dégainant alors son sabre tandis que son partenaire commença à faire le tour pour venir ensuite se placer derrière Sama. C'était clair à présent, il n'y aurait qu'un seul qui repartira de ce village vivant. Elle ou eux allaient périr aujourd'hui, ça se lisait dans son regard. Son regard était rempli de colère mais également de regret. Pas pour son frère…mais pour son erreur passée. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait rectifier cela. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient prise en tenaille, ils allaient pouvoir commencer le combat. Ils ne devaient pas la laissé dicté le rythme dans cet affrontement.**

 **A aucun moment, elle ne se soucia de l'homme derrière elle. Soudain, le premier signe entre les 2 guerriers se fit et le combat débuta. Dans un élan combiné, ils se ruèrent en même temps sur leur adversaire. Mais au moment de l'atteindre, ils frappèrent dans le vide. Elle c'était littéralement volatilisé, sans même un bruissement d'air. Ils se remirent en garde, se plaçant dos à dos. Aucune erreur ne leur était permise, sous peine de rencontré la mort. Ils avaient beau cherché avec leurs yeux ou leurs reatsu, ils n'arrivèrent pas à la localisé.**

 **Lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaqué, elle avait sauté à une tel vitesse que personne n'aurait pu prétendre l'avoir vu faire. Depuis leur dernier affrontement, et malgré les siècles de méditation, elle avait augmenté encore plus ses pouvoirs. Plus elle médité, et plus son corps et son esprit se perfectionné. Elle se trouvé à présent sur un toit voisin, observant ses ennemies. La tempêtes ainsi que le brouillard dense masqué ça présence. En regardant et jaugeant ses adversaires, elle commençait à se demander comment elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan en action. Si elle voulait que ça marche, elle allait devoir le brisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pou commencé, elle forma une sphère de reatsu tout autour du village. Ainsi, même si d'autre voyageur devait passer par la, il ne pourrait pas pénétrer dans le village. Ainsi, ils seront à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrète. Ses adversaires sentir le reatsu, mais ne pouvait pas dire quel en était le but. Une fois la barrière dressée, elle bondit de nouveau dans la rue et fit face au démon. Voyant la vitesse dont elle faisait preuve, c'était à lui de crée une ouverture pour son maître.**

 **Rokuro :** **(chuchote) Je vais tenter de la distraire et te crée une ouverture. Lorsqu'elle sera suffisamment distraite, tu pourras passer à l'attaque.**

 **Sennar :** **(chuchote) Sois prudent. Tu as vu sa rapidité, ne la sous-estime pas. Si tu meurs maintenant, jamais on ne pourra atteindre notre but.**

 **Il en avait bien conscience. Il avait fait une promesse et il comptait bien l'honoré. Une fois mis en place, il dressa son sabre face à lui et commença à disparaitre comme de la brume. Au même instant, Sennar créa un portail pour disparaitre et ainsi attendre le bon moment pour surgir. C'est à se moment que Sama en profita et en un éclair blanc, se rua sur son frère. Elle passa au travers de la technique de son adversaire, évitant le coup porté avec aisance. Et une fois sur lui, elle agrippa le col de son frère et l'entraina de force dans sa propre technique. Sauf qu'elle le suivit également, disparaissant avec lui dans son portail de téléportation. Il ne pût malheureusement pas annuler avant sa technique, trop surpris par la rapidité de sa sœur. C'est uniquement grâce à ses propres pouvoirs et connaissance, qu'elle put le suivre et rester sans danger dans ce portail dimensionnel. Toute personne qui s'y risquerais, finirais par être aussitôt désintégré en d'infini particule. Lorsque le démon annula sa technique et se retourna, il ne vit que le portail se refermer avec son maître et leur ennemie. Il se retrouva alors seul dans le village, au milieu d'une tempête de neige sans espoir de venir en aide à son allié.**

 **Rokuro :** **Merde…ça, c'était pas du tout prévue dans le plan.**

 **Il arriva à se dégager de la poigne de fer de sa sœur, reculant aussitôt pour prendre ses distances. Aux yeux de Sama, cet endroit était totalement étranger mais pour son adversaire en revanche, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. L'endroit était totalement vide…plongé dans les ténèbres et le néant. Si on s'y aventuré, on finirait par complètement se perdre. Seul Sennar pouvait quitter cet endroit sans problème. Même s'il mourrait ici, son opposant resterais coincé ici pour l'éternité. Mais Sama elle, avait compris sa technique et pourrait facilement en sortir. Pendant qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement, il se rendit compte de l'écart de force entre eux. Elle était encore plus forte qu'autrefois. Seul, il n'arriverait jamais à la surpasser. Mais la vaincre…il en avait la possibilité.**

 **Sennar :** **J'ignorais que tu étais capable d'une tel prouesse. Sans parlé de ta vitesse qui a encore augmenté. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, tu ne cesses de m'impressionné.**

 **Toujours sans un mot, elle se contenté de l'observé. Il se mit alors en garde, empoignant fermement son sabre. Il commença à se mouvoir vers la droite, la contournant tout en restant face à sa sœur. Elle ne bougé pas, ni même ne tourné la tête pour suivre ses mouvements. Elle rester là, sans bouger tourner vers le vide à présent. Bien qu'elle ne l'observé pas directement, chacun de ses gestes, chaque respiration…elle sentait tout de son adversaire. Jusqu'à sentir les battements de son cœur qui c'était emballé depuis leur arrivé ici. Il avait peur, elle le savait. Bien décidé à passer à l'offensive, il se rua sur son adversaire avec toute la vitesse dont il pouvait faire preuve…pour seulement être stoppé net en pleine course. En regardant vers ses jambes, il vit de la glace commencée à se répandre et envahir toute ses jambes. En relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur qui était déjà face à lui. En une fraction de seconde, elle lui agrippa violement le cou et se mis à serrer de plus en plus. Elle le souleva ensuite du sol sans effort, brisant ainsi la glace qui emprisonné plus tôt ses jambes. Il commençait déjà à suffoquer et tenta alors de l'attaqué avec son sabre. De sa main de libre, elle stoppa net le coup en agrippant son poignet. Avant qu'il ne tente autre chose, elle exerça une pression énorme sur son poignet et ainsi, lui brisa sans effort. Il lâcha son sabre sans pouvoir poussé le moindre cri a cause de la prise sur son cou. Il essaya malgré tout de se débattre mais en vain. Il allait périr ainsi, sans avoir pu ne serais que la blesser. Etait-il si faible comparé à elle ? Son regard croisa celui de sa sœur et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. Son regard n'exprimé que de la haine et elle était bien décider à le supprimer une fois pour toute. Et juste après, on entendit un puissant craquement. Elle venait de lui briser complètement la nuque, sans aucune émotion ni pitié. Elle relâcha alors sa prise, laissant le corps sans vie de son frère tombé et s'écrouler lourdement au sol. A cette instant, l'univers lui-même commença à se fissurer comme du verre…puis vola en éclat.**

 **1 seconde plus tard, Sennar repris ses esprits. Il se trouvé à nouveau face à sa sœur. Dans la même position qu'il avait avant de lancer son attaque. Il la vit alors tourné la tête vers lui, le fixant sévèrement. Ses jambes commencèrent alors à trembler avant de s'écrouler à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il suer à grosse gouttes, respirant fortement. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge, tout en regardant son poignet qui avait été briser de nouveau intact. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, la douleur avait-elle était réel ou juste son imagination l'avait fait paniquer ? Non. C'était trop précis et réel pour ne pas être vrai. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de Sama. Le regardant de haut, sûre d'elle. Le même regard de dédain qui le rabaissé constamment.**

 _ **Sennar :**_ _ **Cesse de me regarder comme ça…**_

 **Tous les souvenirs de leur temps passé lorsqu'ils étaient jeune lui revint en tête. Et tout en se les remémorant, sa haine ne faisais que croitre. Il se releva lentement, ramassant son sabre. Il la regarda de nouveau, lui lançant son regard le plus noir. En cette instant, il perdait le contrôle. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur lui, il ne réfléchissait plus. Cette femme…il devait lui faire payer tous ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis leur enfance.**

 _ **Sennar :**_ _ **Arrête…Arrête…**_ **ARRETE DE TE SENTIR SUPERIEUR A MOI !**

 **Remplie d'une rage sans borne, il se rua sur elle…aveuglé par sa haine. Elle soupira avant d'esquivé le coup porté par son frère, tout en dégainant son propre sabre. C'était un zanpakuto classique, à la différence qu'il avait la lame courbée et était blanc comme neige. Emporté par sa colère, il ne put esquiver la suite. Tout en esquivant son coup, elle trancha net le bras de son frère qui tenais son sabre. Dans un hurlement de douleur, il recula en tenant son épaule devenue infirme. Et sans la moindre hésitation, elle le décapita juste après sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Et comme précédemment, l'univers autour d'eux se brisa de nouveau.**

 **Il se retrouva de nouveau face à elle, juste avant de s'élancer pour l'attaqué. Il sué de nouveau à grosse goutte, les yeux exorbités. En regardant son bras, il vit qu'il était toujours en place. Tout comme la fois précédente, il avait été tué avant de revenir à la case départ. Il tenta de se calmer, de faire le tri dans son esprit. Il chercha une explication à ses…visions qu'il subissait. Ça ne pouvait provenir que d'elle, c'était une certitude. Mais à sa connaissance, elle n'avait pas de tel capacité…**

 _ **Sennar :**_ _ **Tout comme elle ne devrait pas être aussi rapide. Depuis le temps, elle a développé de nouvelle capacité alors…pourquoi pas de nouvelles compétences et techniques.**_

 **Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, cherchant pourquoi il subissait tout ça. S'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il devait penser à tout et se dire que c'était possible. Ainsi, il finirait par trouver. Il se remit alors en garde, essayant de retrouver son calme. Il ne devait plus se laisser dominer par ses rancœurs sinon il courrait droit à sa perte.**

 **Pendant ce temps, Rokuro c'était abrité de la tempête dans la maison où ils étaient juste avant. Il avait tenté de percevoir la présence des 2 combattants, pensant qu'ils seraient peut-être réapparus plus loin. Mais non, il ne ressentait rien du tout. En se mettant à l'abri de la tempête, il avait commencé une méditation. Il gardé ses sens et son esprit sur le qui-vive, prêt a bondir lorsqu'il les sentirait de nouveau. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son maître s'en sorte seul face à cette femme contre qui, il avait sollicité son aide.**

 **Pour la 8èm fois de suite, l'univers se brisa à nouveau. Il se retrouva donc de nouveau à genoux, en train de reprendre ses esprits. Peu importe ce qu'il tentait, peu importe les approches qu'il essayé…ça finissais toujours de la même manière. Sa mort…rapide et brutale. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, rien à pars ses visions n'avais changé. Elle restait toujours là, immobile, à le fixer. Mais dans ses visions, elle le tué sans le moindre remord ni la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Elle n'avait également pas décroché un mot, peu importe ses paroles ou provocations.**

 _ **Sennar :**_ _ **Bon sang, ça n'en finira jamais. Peu importe mes tentatives, je me fais toujours tué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces visions ? Ont-elles un sens au moins ?**_

 **Tout en réfléchissant, un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il pensa avoir enfin compris. Lors de sa dernière mort, il s'y était pris comme pour la première fois qu'il l'avait attaqué. Et la mort avait été la même que la première fois. Est-ce que c'était bien ça ?**

 **Sennar :** **Ne me dit pas…que c'est l'avenir que tu me montre ? Ce qu'il se passerait si je t'attaqué ?**

 **Pour seul réponse, elle lui donna un sourire narquois. Il avait enfin deviné, pas trop tôt. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que son destin était scellé. Peu importe comment il l'attaquerait, seul la mort l'attendait au final.**

 **L'ayant enfin compris, il devait alors chercher un nouveau plan. Sans cligné d'un cil, elle se tourna pour lui faire face et le fixa durement. Il tenta évidemment de toute nouvelle approche mais le résultat ne changea pas. A présent, cela faisait 1 heure que la situation tournée en rond. Il commença alors à tomber à court d'idée, soupirant de fatigue. A force, son état commença à en pâtir. Même si ce n'était que des visions, comment ne pas commencer à fatiguer ? Elle finit alors par soupirer, le voyant commencé à lâcher prise.**

 **Sama :** **Je vois que tu commences enfin à comprendre. Jamais tu ne pourras triompher durant ce combat. Tu n'es pas idiot, tu as dû aussi le voir…même avec ton ami, vous ne pourriez pas me vaincre. L'écart entre notre force est trop grand pour être combler. Aussi fort soit-il, ce n'est pas lui qui pourra faire pencher la balance. Je vais donc mettre un terme à cette mascarade, une bonne fois pour toute. Et aucun retour ne sera possible pour toi cette fois.**

 **Sennar :** **Tu n'as pas changé depuis tous ce temps. Tu te crois toujours aussi supérieur. Mais je ne me laisserais pas vaincre aussi facilement. Même si je suis conscient que tu me surpasse en tout point…au final c'est moi qui vais triompher.**

 **Et comme prévue, elle avait vu juste. Il l'avait bel et bien emporté avec lui. S'il était aussi sûr de sa victoire, c'est qu'il l'avait forcement. C'était parfais, tous se déroulais comme elle l'avait prévue. Rester plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il l'utilise sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Plus qu'une étape alors…brisé ses derniers espoirs et le mettre au pied du mur. Elle fît alors croitre son reatsu, commençant à faire fluctué leur entourage. Bien que dans la technique de son frère, ses pouvoirs était supérieur. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, attendant alors la suite. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvèrent sur une colline entièrement recouverte d'ossements humains. La pression de cet endroit était lourde…et malsaine. L'air était saturé par des odeurs nauséabondes. Seul la mort régner sur ce lieu. Un endroit où les vivants n'avaient, en temps normal, pas leur place. Les cris de souffrances et d'agonie étaient les seuls son que l'on pouvait entendre. Les cris de plusieurs millions de damnés, avançant vers leur mort inévitable. Malgré ses apparence propres et blanche, Sama était comme chez elle ici. Bien que sage, elle avait en réalité l'âme encore plus noir que son frère. A la différence, elle endosser le rôle pleinement et malgré tout rester juste…mais impitoyable envers ses ennemies. Il reconnaissait cet endroit parfaitement…c'était le même qu'il y a des années. L'endroit où elle et ses frères avait essayé de le tué. Le puits des âmes…un trou sans fond vers lequel les damnés tombés et souffrait pour l'éternité.**

 **Sennar :** **Nous y revoila. La où vous autres avez essayé de me supprimé. La où tu à commis ton unique erreur au cours de ta vie.**

 **Sama :** **Et c'est ici que je vais rectifier cette erreur. Ton voyage prend fin ici même. Cette fois-ci, je vais bien m'assuré que tu ne puisses pas revenir parmi les vivants. Punition Divine !**

 **Elle finalisa alors sa technique, les bloquants ici pour de bon. Elle seul pouvait les ramener à présent. Les ramené selon son envie…ou sa mort. Et malgré sa situation, il rester confiant dans sa victoire. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment. Il se remit en garde mais ne pût parer l'assaut fulgurant de sa sœur. En une fraction de seconde, elle était face à lui et lui enfonça le pommeau de son zanpakuto dans les côtes. Son cri de douleur fît rapidement étouffer par un revers du poing qui le fît décollé et atterrir lourdement au sol, le rapprochant du puit des âmes. C'est en se mettant accroupi, sabre en main pour contre-attaqué, qu'il vit son ainé déjà debout face à lui. En grognant de rage, il tenta de l'attaqué mais son bras fût stoppé lorsqu'elle lui agrippa son poignet en pleine course. Malgré les apparences, elle possédait une force herculéenne. Juste après, elle lui agrippa en même temps le cou. Il était de nouveau à sa merci, pris au piège dans la poigne de fer de Sama. Etant suspendu au-dessus du sol, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas déployer toute sa force.**

 **Sama :** **Je pourrais en finir avec toi si facilement…**

 **Elle resserra sa poigne sur le poignet de son frère, lui brisant presque. On pouvait entendre ses os commencés a craqué lentement tandis que son cou subissait aussi le même sort. Sa trachée se faisais lentement aplatir, le faisant suffoqué.**

 **Sama :** **Mais se serais trop rapide. Je t'aurais accordé se privilège si tu m'avais attaqué en première…comme un vrai guerrier. Mais tu as préféré attaqué notre frère avec ton complice…car c'est lui qu'il lui a porté le coup fatal. Pas toi…car tu n'es qu'un lâche et un faible. Même si l'on ne s'appréciait pas, tu t'en es quand même pris un mon petit frère. Tu vas donc payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, je vais venger Véga et le libéré de ton emprise !**

 **Elle le projeta alors à toute vitesse, le faisant s'écrasé violemment contre un rocher qui vola en éclat sous l'impact. Il se mit alors à tousser bruyamment, essayant de reprendre son souffle en se tenant la gorge. Elle se mit à avancer lentement vers lui, n'ayant toujours pas dégainé son sabre. S'il voulait la vaincre, il devait se dépêcher de l'utiliser. Mais comment faire…comment allait-il s'y prendre alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la toucher ? Tout en toussant, il chancela et se remit difficilement debout. On pouvait entendre les os craqués sous les pas de Sama. Il avait déjà essayé de se téléporter mais le pouvoir de sa sœur était bien trop puissant pour crée une brèche. A nouveau, elle disparut pour aussitôt réapparaitre derrière lui. Il grogna et tenta alors de la tranché en pivotant sur lui mais malheureusement, elle avait déjà disparu. Sa frustration ne faisait que grandir à mesure que le combat continuer. C'est alors qu'il reçut un violent coup dans le dos mais en tournant la tête, elle était de nouveau ailleurs. Puis il se prit un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Et s'en suivit alors un véritable passage à tabac. Tous ce qu'on pouvait voir, c'était un éclair blanc qui apparaissais et disparaissais à une vitesse inhumaine. Il tenter parfois de se protéger ou de frapper mais en vain. Rien ne pouvait le protégé de ce qui lui arrivé. Cela dura pendant ce qui semblé duré une éternité alors que se fut très rapide et bref. Ses forces commencé à l'abandonné et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'était plus qu'un mannequin qui servait de défouloir à sa sœur. Il lâcha son sabre, incapable de résisté plus longtemps. Son sang commencé à gicler des multiples coups qu'elle lui infligé. Eux seuls le faisaient rester debout alors qu'il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Elle finit alors par s'arrêter face à lui, le regardant commencé à s'écrouler. Elle le retint par le cou, le relevant face à elle. Plongeant son regard dans le sien pour le voir à peine conscient, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir de douleur.**

 **Sama :** **Tu es vraiment pathétique…toi qui te croyais si puissant. Regarde-toi à présent.**

 **Elle le jeta alors un peut en l'air face à elle, avant de lui donner un puissant uppercut. Sans même pouvoir crier, il perdit aussitôt le peu de force qu'il lui rester et tomba évanoui suite au coup tout en laissant échapper une gerbe de sang.**

 **Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se sentait trainé dans les os et les innombrables cadavres qui jonchais le sol. Sa sœur lui agrippait fermement le col, l'emmenant sans doute quelque part.**

 **Sama :** **Je vois que tu es réveillé. Ça tombe bien, te voilà arrivé au bout du chemin de ton existence.**

 **Elle le jeta plus loin au sol. Lorsqu'il retomba sur le ventre, sa bascula dans le vide. Il y voyait des corps qui tomber a l'intérieur, poussant des hurlements de terreurs et de douleur. Le voilà au bord du puits des âmes. Il bascula sur le dos, son corps était encore extrêmement douloureux. Son ainé était alors juste au-dessus de lui, debout a le fixé. Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage, se sachant aux portes de la mort. Il reprit ensuite la parole, tout en crachant le sang qui c'était accumulé dans sa bouche.**

 **Sennar :** **Hé…Héhéhé…tu dois encore une fois te sentir toute puissante, à dominer ainsi la situation. Tu as toujours aimé ça. Vengé Véga ? Toi ? Tu es celle qui nous a le plus haï. A toujours nous tabasser au point de quasiment nous tuer lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Tu prétends comme les autres que je suis le pire, le mouton noir de notre soi-disant famille. Mais en réalité, tu as l'âme encore plus noir et pourrîtes que cet endroit.**

 **Ayant laissé son frère donné ses dernières paroles, elle se pencha et serra de nouveau le cou meurtri de son cadet. Tout en le soulevant, elle le laissa pendre au-dessus du puit. Une chute éternels condamnés ceux qui était jeté dans le gouffre. Torturés et tourmenté par leurs victimes à tout jamais sans espoir de rédemption.**

 **Sama :** **Je me moque de ce que tu penses de moi. Adieu, Sennar.**

 **L'occasion qu'il attendait était enfin arrivé. Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa pression pour le laisser tomber dans le puit, elle avait baissé sa garde un instant. En une fraction de seconde, il sortit le sceau de leur père qui avait servi auparavant à le sceller. Il ne s'en était jamais séparé, sachant que tôt ou tard il en aurait besoin. Et a présent, il venait de le déposer sur le poignet de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et l'évité. Il réussit alors, à cause de sa surprise, à revenir sur le sol et s'éloigne du puits, un sourire triomphale sur le visage.**

 **Sennar :** **HAHAHAHAHAHA, J'AI GAGNE ! Trop aveuglé par ta supériorité, tu n'as pas prévu que j'avais encore cet atout dans ma manche.**

 **La technique de Sama prit fin, les ramenant alors dans sa propre technique. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face, le sceau faisais déjà effet et ses pouvoirs venez d'être sceller. Et tout comme Véga, il commença à faire disparaitre son corps. Une fois son corps disparu, il n'aurait plus qu'a récupéré son zanpakuto. Mais avant de totalement disparaitre, un sourire de victoire apparu sur le visage de sa sœur. Il arrêta alors de rire, ressentant un vrai malaise. Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle s'exprima une dernière fois.**

 **Sama :** **Toujours aussi prévisible. Savoure ta petite victoire car elle sera de courte durée. Au final, c'est encore moi la gagnante de ce combat. Je savais que tu l'avais emporté avec toi, tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. Sinon, je t'aurais tué depuis bien longtemps.**

Il ressorti de ses pensé et continué de fixer les zanpakuto posé devant lui. Il n'avait jamais oublié l'avertissement de sa sœur. Mais jusqu'à présent, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il triompherait, et le jour de sa victoire était à présent à portée de main. Seul une chose le perturbé. Bien que scellé, pourquoi il sentait une infime parcelle de reatsu de sa sœur commencée à refaire surface.


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Dernier Assaut…**

Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé tandis que les guerriers choisis pour attaquer le QG de la rébellion furent choisis et prévenue. J'ai passé un moment avec Soi-Fon avant de devoir rentrer à la division. Hisagi et Zebra ont fait de l'excellent travail pour l'entrainement des troupes. J'ai terminé les papiers qui trainé sur mon bureau avant de prendre un peu de repos. Tout le monde doit être en forme pour l'ultime affrontement qui approche. Il doit être à présent autour de de quatre heure du matin lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées sur la colline du Sokyoku. Nous arrivons tous, à peu près, au même moment. Aizen n'a toujours pas bougé de la colline, méditant à longueur de journée. Gin, Soi-Fon et moi arrivons en même temps, étant partie ensemble. Une fois sur place, Zebra ne tarda pas a arriver. Puis un portail menant au Hueco Mundo s'ouvrit et deux autres guerriers arrivèrent sur place. Ulquiorra et Grimmjow ont était également convié à l'assaut final. Au bout de cinq minutes, le dernier arriva. Après en avoir discuté tous ensemble, Gin accepta de céder sa place de leader au membre de la triade. Hayaté pris alors la place de chef durant ce combat. Une fois près, il commença à nous expliquer comment ça va se dérouler. Nous allons former plusieurs groupes et frapper l'ennemie sur différents fronts pour faire sortir les derniers généraux de la rébellion. Il était parti se renseigner sur nos adversaires depuis la fin du derniers combat à la Soul Society. En effet, Sennar a convoqué ses 4 derniers et plus puissants généraux ainsi que ses soldats d'élites. Il nous informa que comparé à ceux qui avait attaqué la soul society précédemment, ceux-là sont bien plus redoutable

Hayaté : Je vais vous parler de nos futurs adversaires. Nous allons faire face à Lilly, la reine sanglante. Au jumeaux aveugle Kronos et Kraïn. Et pour finir le plus dangereux de tous, le chevalier damné Kaïn.

A ce moment-là, je sentie plein de souvenir refaire surface. Des souvenirs concernant les réfugiés que j'avais promis d'aider. Mais ils ont été assassinés et voilà que leur bourreau se trouve être une de nos cibles. Je n'allais pas rater ma chance de les vengés. Je sens alors le regard de Soi-Fon sur moi, sans doute préoccupé pour la suite. Je lui ai raconter cette histoire. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien, ne voulant pas l'inquiété plus que ça. Une fois l'identité de nos adversaires révélés, il nous parla alors de leurs pouvoirs et capacités. Et enfin, nous formons les groupes pour savoir qui va affronter qui…

Pendant ce temps, dans le QG de la rébellion…

Sennar, secondé comme toujours par son fidèle allié Rokuro, faisaient face à leurs généraux et à leurs troupes. Pendant que les plus puissants rester ici pour nous affronter, les soldats eux vont devoir se rendre à la Soul Society pour supprimé Seika et récupéré Ragnarok. Le démon avait au préalable parlé d'une de ses capacités cacher à son chef, ce qui rendra la tâche plus facile pour eux. Au moment de donné les ordres, un de leur espion revint et leur révéla le nom des guerriers qui viendrais ici. Le combat va être plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient, avec Hayaté à leur tête. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il connaisse déjà leurs adversaires ici. Maintenant que toute les instructions ont été donné, Rokuro se retire et se rend alors dans une pièce voisine pour préparer sa technique. Ayant été informé quelques temps avant par son chef, il a déjà fait le plus gros des préparatifs.

Maintenant que tout a été préparé et mis au point, Hayaté ouvris plusieurs portails menant à la zone proche de la rébellion. Chaque groupe doivent emprunter un portail bien précis. Le combat ultime va enfin pouvoirs commencés, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur. Durant la nuit, Shiro était revenue. J'allais sans doute avoir besoin de sa force pour affronter le leader ennemi. Avant de prendre le portail, je lance un dernier regard vers elle, espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave.

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Nous sommes restées sur le toit de sa division, discutant de la bataille de demain.**

 **Ichigo :** **Lorsque nous ferons face à nos ennemies, j'aimerais que tu utilises ceci si ça devient trop dangereux.**

 **Je lui tends alors un bracelet.**

 **Ichigo :** **Lorsque tu le porteras, ça fera disparaitre mon reatsu de ta tenue. Comme ça, tu pourras de nouveau te déplacer sans la moindre contrainte.**

 **Soi-Fon :** **Ça ne sera pas utile. Je peux à nouveau me déplacer librement, je ne ressens plus le poids de la tenue.**

 **Ichigo :** **Fais-moi confiance. Tu comprendras lorsque tu le porteras. Et tu comprendras alors le but de l'entrainement que tu as subis.**

 **On était assis côte-à-côte, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. J'avais réussi, tant bien que mal, à lui faire promettre que si ça devenait trop dangereux, elle devrait fuir et se mettre à l'abri. Mais malheureusement, j'avais dû lui promettre exactement la même chose. Depuis qu'on s'était révéler nos sentiments, je me sentais en paix et vraiment serein. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années. Depuis quelque temps déjà, j'avais enfin trouvé un but à ma vie.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back…**

Chacun des groupes été arrivé à présent. Nous voilà de retour au royaume des esprits, proche du QG ennemie. J'étais arrivé avec Gin et Aizen, proche de l'endroit de notre dernière venue lorsque nous sommes venues chercher nos amis capturés. Bien que je déteste l'admettre, la présence d'Aizen à notre côté était rassurante. Gin et moi étions bien placé pour savoir de quoi il été capable. Et depuis deux ans, sa force a encore augmenté. Et sa force n'est pas le seul atout, son esprit tactique faisait de lui un adversaire des plus redoutable. Nous avons nos cibles, il ne reste plus qu'à nous mettre en marche. Nous nous sommes tous donné rendez-vous au repaire ennemi. Nous avions tous reçut l'ordre de ne jamais rebrousser chemin, même si l'un des notre était en danger. Après que Hayaté nous es expliqué ce qu'il a découvert, j'étais rester très surpris. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils leurs rester autant de troupes. La Soul Society allez avoir fort à faire pour les contenir. Mais nous avons tous confiance en eux, les capitaines étaient plein de ressources et je doute fort qu'ils soient restés sans rien faire depuis.

Au même moment que nous sommes arrivées, les forces ennemies arrivé devant les portes du Seireitei. Contrairement à la fois précédente, ils arrivèrent tous par la porte sud. Le gardien de la porte a reçu l'ordre de se retiré et de laisser la porte ouverte. S'ils voulaient à ce point envahir l'endroit, alors qu'ils viennent. Tout comme pour la porte, aucun shinigami n'était présent. Les troupes commencèrent à entrer, avant d'être stopper dans leur course par une voix froide et impérial…

Byakuya : Vous n'irez pas plus loin, votre progression s'arrête ici même…

Lorsqu'ils levèrent tous la tête vers les toits alentours, ils découvrirent sur l'un d'eux le capitaine de la 6ème divisait qui les attendaient. Juste après son intervention, toute sa division commença à encercler la zone. Pour les soutenir, la 7ème divisions apparu également, mené par leur capitaine. L'imposant Sajin Komamura et Le redoutable Kushiki Byakuya avaient été désigné pour les stoppé. Désormais, les rebelles étaient complètement encerclés par les 2 divisions. Le combat serait difficile, ils le savaient. Même avec 2 divisions complètes, les troupes ennemies étaient vraiment puissante. Pas étonnant qu'ils formaient l'élites.

Lorsque le combat allait débuter, au même moment le premier groupe croisa le chemin de leur adversaire. Pour faire face aux puissants jumeaux aveugle, il a été décidé que ce serait Ulquiorra et Grimmjow qui les affronterais. Kronos et Kraïn sont de redoutable tueur à gages, qui ont depuis juré fidélité à Sennar. Ou plutôt à Rokuro. En effet, ces deux-là admiré le démon des enfers. Leurs physiques étaient similaires en tout point, seuls leurs armes permettez de les différencier. Ils ont le crane entièrement rasé et le visage entièrement recouvert de bandage devenue rouge à cause du sang de leur victimes. Il porté des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'ont les prisonniers. Eux aussi étaient recouvert de sang depuis longtemps sécher. Kronos possède deux cimeterres attachés en X dans le dos tandis que son frère porté lui une lance à double tranchant. Chaque extrémité de son arme était contendante. Grace aux archives de palais, Hayaté a réussi à découvrir l'identité des généraux ennemie mais également leur capacité…

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Hayaté :** **Les jumeaux sont des tueurs à gages particulièrement habile et sadique. Ils aiment jouer et torturé à petit feu leurs adversaires. Ils possèdent une agilité et une souplesse inhumaine. Ils sont recherchés depuis pas mal de temps déjà par nos forces mais jamais ne nous avons réussi à les trouvé. Ils n'ont quasiment jamais été blesser au combat. Donc rester sur le qui-vive et surtout…à aucun moment ne baisser votre garde.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back…**

Au même moment, Hayaté et Soi-Fon traversé une route entourée de ruine et de champs depuis longtemps abandonné. Il voulait rester seul pour ce combat, mais Soi-Fon avait insisté pour l'assister afin de combattre la cible désignée. Elle a décidé de prendre ma place pour ce combat, ayant était choisi pour combattre une autre cible. La seule raison qui m'a poussé à la laisser faire, est qu'elle été avec un membre de la triade ce qui me rassuré un peu plus. Surtout en ayant entendu…et vu de quoi il était capable. Ils continué leur progression, sachant pertinemment qu'il les attendait quelque part dans la zone.

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Ichigo :** **Je refuse ! J'ai un compte à régler avec cette enfoiré, alors j'irais moi-même le buter !**

 **Je fais face à Hayaté, refusant catégoriquement son choix. C'était depuis longtemps ma chance de pouvoirs le faire payer, et sans doute ma seule et unique chance.**

 **Hayaté :** **J'irais seul, un point s'est tout. Toi, tu te chargeras de la cible que je t'ai attribuée. Et cet ordre n'est pas de moi mais du seigneur Gifca alors obéi sans discuter.**

 **Bien que je voulais encore l'ouvrir, je devais reconnaitre que j'avais une cible plus importante à affronter. Mais je n'allais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.**

 **Soi-Fon :** **Dans ce cas, j'irais lui faire payer pour toi. J'accompagnerais Hayaté et m'assurerais qu'il paye pour ses crimes.**

 **Elle fusilla alors Hayaté du regard, bien décidé à y allez qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle n'allait pas se laisser dicté sa conduite par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il soupira et accepta, bien que retissant. Mais il pesa le pour et le contre et reconnu que son absence de l'autre groupe ne devrait pas être si grave pour la réussite de la mission. Je lui souris, la remerciant de son aide là-dessus. Je savais qu'elle le tuerait, vengeant ainsi les réfugiés assassinés. Et avec Hayaté, ça devrait bien se passer…j'espère.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back…**

Hayaté : Il est sans conteste le plus puissant des généraux adverses. Il ne reçoit ses ordres que de Sennar, même Rokuro n'a pas d'autorité sur lui. Sans doute du fait qu'il ne craint pas le démon, lui tenant tête lorsqu'il juge que s'est nécessaire car il est presque aussi fort que lui. Peu importe qui lui fait face, femme…enfant…vieillard…il n'hésitera pas à le ou les tuer sans le moindre remord. Il ne connaît pas le sens du mot clémence et pitié. Sans parlé de sa force écrasante au combat.

Elle l'écouté attentivement, scrutant en même temps les alentours. En apprenant ça, elle sentie malgré tout un frissonnement lui parcourir l'échine. Presque aussi fort que ce monstre ? Le combat serait sans doute terrible. Au croisement d'une route quelque mètres plus loin, une lance jaillit et transperça les nuages avant de finir sa course planter dans le sol. Juste après, un mot tomba du ciel et se posa sur le bout de la lance. Debout sur elle, il fixa ses adversaires derrière son casque. Il porter une armure de chevalier un peu particulière. Dans certaine légende et conte, on y faisait allusion. Un ordre depuis longtemps disparu et tomber dans l'oubli. Ils faisaient sans doute face au dernier représentant de cette ordre, les chevalier dragon. Elle était entièrement noire comme la nuit, couverte par endroit de léger piques surtout présent au niveau des épaules. En le regardant, Soi-Fon compris les paroles de l'homme à ses côtés. Un énorme malaise la parcouru, et son frisson recommença. Cette homme…elle avait l'impression de faire de nouveau face à Rokuro. Elle était alors un peu plus rassurée de ne pas être seul à l'affronté et d'avoir un membre de la triade à ses côtés.

Un coup de fouet s'abattit sur lui, bondissant de nouveau en arrière pour éviter le coup. Le 4ème général venait d'apparaitre devant lui, lui bloquant le chemin menant au QG ennemie. Lilly, la reine sanglante armé de son fouet d'épine. Elle porte une tenue de noble, celle que l'on peut voir durant les grands évènements mondains, entièrement blanche. Bien que d'apparence jeune et innocente, elle posséder une grande force et un esprit tourmenté.

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Hayaté :** **La dernière des généraux est aussi la plus récente à avoir intégrer les rangs ennemis. Bien qu'elle ne paraisse innocente, ne vous fier pas à son apparence. Son esprit est tourmenté par des pulsions malsaines. Elle joue avec la mort elle-même. Ses pouvoirs basé là-dessus la rende difficilement atteignable, vous le découvrirais rapidement. Pour faire simple, elle peut ramener les morts à la vie. Pour réussir à l'atteindre, il faudra se frayer un chemin à travers une horde de cadavres réanimé. D'où le fait que tu es sans doute le mieux placé pour l'affronté…Je connais tes pouvoirs.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back…**

Zébra : Tu ne manques pas de piquant fillette. Si tu te laissé capturé, ça rendrait la tâche plus simple pour nous deux tu ne crois pas ?

Elle se mis à rire, avant de laisser exploser son reatsu. L'intensité que son énergie dégagée était…oppressante. Sans parlé du niveau de puissance. Cela serait plus difficile que prévue. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa soif de combat refaire peu à peu surface. Il devait rester calme, ne pas se laisser envahir par ses pulsions de hollow.

Zébra : Je sens que tu ne vas pas me faciliter les choses petites. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après, je t'ai laissé ta chance.

Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society…

Le combat fait rage à la porte sud, ayant déjà fait de nombreuses victimes des 2 côtés. C'était un peu compliquer mais les shinigami arrivé à contenir les troupes ennemies. Heureusement que les capitaines étaient présents pour faire pencher la balance des pouvoirs. Mais plus ils en abattaient et plus ils en arrivaient. Rokuro était arrivé plus tôt et l'avaient laissé passer. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas l'arrêter. Même si ça les dérangeait, ils avaient obéi aux ordres.

Le démon a donc poursuivi sa route, en direction de la 11ème division. Il n'a rencontré aucune résistance, auncun shinigami n'a croisé sa route. Au bout de quelques instant, il ressent enfin la présence de sa cible plus loin. Mais également la présence de quatre capitaines de division. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il finit par arriver à destination. Comme il l'a sentie, le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi été sur les lieux au côté de Seika. Et comme sentie, il reconnut les capitaine Jushiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyoraku. Et pour finir, le commandant en chef est également présent. Il peut gérer Kenpachi et Seika, Ukitake et Kyoraku serais déjà bien plus difficile mais pour le commandant…il n'en était pas sûr. Pas s'il doit affronter les autres avants. Le combat va sans doute être aussi compliquer voir pire encore que contre Gifca. Séparément, il peut sans doute les gérer mais ensemble ? Très peu de chance dans sortir vivant. Il a des informations sur tous les capitaines présents, sauf un. Depuis qu'il a été guéri, il n'a pas pu voir la complète étendu des pouvoir de Ukitake. Il a toujours soupçonné se dernier d'être encore plus fort que son ami de toujours. En croisant le regard de Seika, il la vit serrer instinctivement Ragnarok. Il sait qu'elle le craint. Mais pour l'atteindre, il doit se débarrasser d'abord des quatre capitaines présents.

Rokuro : Sacré comité d'accueil. Je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas me livré cette femme je me trompe ?

Yamamoto : Pour avoir envahi le seireitei, ta sentence est déjà prononcée. Tu ne repartiras pas vivant d'ici.

Rokuro : Je reconnais bien là le commandant en chef. Toujours aussi impitoyable. Bon, qui va commencer ? A moins que vous ne vouliez m'affronté tous en même temps. C'est même ce qu'il y aurait de plus sage à faire.

Yamamoto : Nous ne sommes pas des lâche…et encore moins des imbéciles. Et bien que l'objectifs principal est de te vaincre, s'est aussi un test pour mes élèves. Tu affronteras ces deux-là. Le capitaine Zaraki seras là pour surveiller la femme et moi pour jaugé mes élèves en combat réel face à un adversaire comme toi.

Juste après, Yamamoto, Kenpachi et Seika bondit pour se mettre sur un toit voisin. Le commandant fit un signe de tête et juste après, son vice-capitaine dressa une immense barrière de reatsu. La même que durant le combat entre lui et ses élèves.

Le démon dégaina en premier son sabre, se mettant alors en garde. Affronté ses deux-là en même temps serais très difficile mais sans doute faisable. Il sait que le commandant et Kenpachi n'allaient pas intervenir. Et enfin, le reatsu de ses adversaires éclata en même temps.

Kyoraku : Qu'avec ce vent de fleurs hurle le vent divin, qu'avec ce vent divin ricane l'enfer, Katen Kyokotsu !

Ukitake : Que toute les vagues de la tempête deviennent mon bouclier, que tous les éclairs et que toute les foudres deviennent mon sabre, Sôgyo no Kotowari !

La force combinée de ses deux-là serait très dur à gérer. Surtout avec un bras manquant. Et au même moment, il sentit son approche au loin. Il venait d'arrivé à la Soul Society. Il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'il ne les rejoigne, il devait donc en finir rapidement. En aucun cas il devait joindre ses forces au leurs sinon c'était sur…il ne pourrait jamais l'emporté.

Nous venions enfin d'arriver au manoir qui servait de base à la rébellion. Et comme on s'en douter, il était là pour monter la garde. Hayaté avait raison. Mais la question était…est-il le vrai ou le double ?

 **Flash-Back…**

 **Ichigo :** **Attend, tu ne viens pas de dire qu'il est en route pour la Soul Society ?**

 **Hayaté :** **C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, et je le redis, il sera également ici. Lorsque j'ai mené mon enquête, il était déjà en train de mettre en place sa technique. Il a la faculté de crée un double en tout point identique à lui. Mais il ne peut le faire que 48h à l'avance et le double ne peut rester actif qu'un laps de temps limité. Il à s'en doute voulu gardé se pouvoirs à l'abri jusqu'à présent. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que nous le sachions avant.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back…**

Ichigo : Encore toi. Tu vas devoir bouger et nous laissé entrer. Même toi tu ne peux pas faire le poids contre nous 3 alors que l'on connaît déjà tes pouvoirs.

Il était face à la porte, sa main posée sur son sabre et nous fixé toujours avec le même regard ennuyé qu'on lui a toujours connu.

Rokuro : Je vais effectivement vous laissez entrer. *tousse tousse* Mais juste vous deux. Le capitaine Ichimaru ne passera pas. J'ai un duel à livrer avec lui.

Il plaisante ? Laisser Gin l'affronté seul ? Il rêve là. Jamais je ne laisserais tomber Gin. Il va devoir alors nous affronter tous les 3. Mais avant que je dise quelque chose, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et fit quelque pas en avant.

Gin : Vas-y Ichigo-kun. Aizen et toi devaient entrer. Ne perdais pas de temps avec lui, je m'en occupe. J'ai aussi un compte à régler avec lui. Depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai fait que m'entrainer dans le but de ce combat.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais je vis le regard déterminé de Gin lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers nous. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas, je devais continuer et stoppé Sennar. Pas uniquement pour moi, mais surtout pour Masamune. Je lui en ai fait la promesse. C'était à lui et moi de mettre fin aux agissements de son frère. Sa sœur et son frère était déjà tomber. Son autre sœur était à la Soul Society, protéger par les shinigami. Il ne rester plus que lui.

C'est ainsi qu'avec Aizen, nous entrons dans le manoir. La porte se referme juste après notre passage, laissant Gin seul face à ce monstre. Nous avons localisé Sennar dès notre entré ici. Il ne masqué pas son énergie, nous attirant ainsi à lui. Etre seul avec Aizen qui marchait à mes côtés était vraiment mal à l'aise. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Et devoir combattre à ses côtés me rendais malade…mais c'était nécessaire. En face de nous dans le grand hall, se trouvé une immense porte ornée du blason de la rébellion.

 _ **Ichigo :**_ _ **Sennar se trouve à l'intérieur. Est-ce que ton frère et ta sœur aussi ?**_

 _ **Masamune :**_ _ **Oui. Bien que très faible, je sens leur présence. Mais quelque chose cloche. La présence de Sama est bien plus présente que celle de véga. Et, bien qu'infime, je sens son énergie augmentée de plus en plus. Je me demande ce que ça signifie en sachant qu'ils sont scellés.**_

 _ **Shiro : Peux importer, nous savons ce que nous avons à faire mon roi. Une fois que nous buterons se mec, tous seront finis et je pourrais retourner me défouler au Hueco Mundo.**_

Aizen ouvrit la porte, révélant un immense bureau. Il est là, assis à son bureau, nous fixant en souriant sûr de lui. En scrutant la pièce du regard, je découvris 2 zanpakuto entreposé dans un caisson en verre. Nous devions vaincre Sennar et les libérés. Masamune s'avait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts mais simplement sceller. Sennar avait scellé leurs âmes et le seul moyen de leur rendre était de le tuer.

Sennar : Je vous attendais. Une fois que mon partenaire aura récupéré notre sœur et moi mon frère, je pourrais mettre mon grand projet en marche. Je savais que tu viendrais, Masamune ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de me trancher la gorge je me trompe ?

Ichigo : J'ignore de quel projet tu parles mais il ne verra jamais le jour. On t'arrêtera avant. Tu as commis trop de crime et nous sommes là pour te les faires payer. Et Masamune n'es pas le seul à vouloir te trancher la gorge pour info.

Sennar : En tout cas, tu me déçois Aizen. Je te croyais plus malin que ça. Une fois mon projet accompli, même Fenrir et les autres ne pourront plus m'arrêter. Je les vaincrais les uns après les autres. Tu as choisi le mauvais camp mais il n'est pas trop tard. Tue se gamin et apporte moi Masamune. Ensemble avec Rokuro, plus personne ne pourra jamais nous arrêter.

Aizen : A ta place, je ne crierais pas victoire aussi vite. Comme toi, j'avais autrefois des projets similaires. Mais je me suis heurté à un obstacle plus grand que je ne l'imaginer. Peu importe combien de fois tu essayeras, ce garçon finira toujours par t'arrêter. Comme il m'a autrefois arrêté. Et même si par n'importe quel miracle tu réussirais, se sont mes camarades qui t'arrêterons. Jamais tu ne pourras surpasser Fenrir et ses frères et sœurs. Ils sont présents depuis que l'homme sais marché. Ils sont à un tout autre niveaux de puissance. Ils sont ce qui s'apparente le plus à des dieux.

Il sourit avant de se lever. D'un signe de la main, il nous intima de le suivre et sortit par une porte derrière son bureau. En le suivant, nous arrivons alors dans une immense cour. Mais nous voyons également les derniers renforts ennemis entré dans des portails et envahir davantage le seireitei. L'ultime affrontement allait commencer. Le destin des différents mondes allait se jouer dans cette cour. Et au domaine de Fenrir, lui, son frère et sa sœur observer les différents combats.

Fenrir : A vous de joué. C'est le derniers combat, vous ne devez pas le perdre. Et toi Ichigo, je compte sur toi pour terrassé cet individu.

Léviathan : Pouvons-nous vraiment faire confiance à Aizen ?

Fenrir est assis dans l'herbe tandis que léviathan sous sa forme humaine était debout observant le portail de son frère. Et une voix perça les cieux, une voix douce et impériale. Il s'agissais de leur sœur, qui n'était autre que le Phoenix.

Phoenix : Inutile de t'inquiéter pour lui mon frère. Aizen est certe assez puissant pour nous rejoindre mais je doute qu'il cherche à nous trahir. Il a toujours voulu surpasser tout le monde. Et c'est chose faite grâce au Hogyoku. Mais peu importe sa force, il ne nous surpassera jamais et il le sait. Et bien qu'il ne l'avoue sans doute pas, il apprécie le jeune Ichigo.

Au seireitei, les shinigami était en mauvaise posture. Une véritable armada venez d'arriver et renforcer les troupes ennemies. Les divisions 10, 9 et 4 était arrivé en renfort mené par Hisagi, Toshiro et Kira. Et même ainsi, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Mais c'est alors que de nouveau portails s'ouvrirent dans le ciel. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'en sortit pas de soldat de la rébellion. Mais une horde de Hollow, Menos Grande, Adjucas, Vasto Lorde et d'Arrancar en sortirent mener par Neliel et Tia. Venue en renfort aux shinigami, la balance des puissances commencé enfin à pencher en leurs faveurs.

Neliel : En avant, que tout le monde vienne en soutien aux shinigami et terrasse pour de bon cette rébellion. L'heure de la vengeance à enfin sonné !

Au domaine de Fenrir, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ce en quoi il avait toujours cru et espérer commencer à se réaliser enfin. Shinigami, Hollow et membre du royaume esprit combattait côte-à-côtes. Et tout ça, était dû à un seul homme. Un jeune humain devenue shinigami et qui posséder également des pouvoirs de hollow et de quincy. Grâce à Kurosaki Ichigo, les premiers pas vers une entente mutuel venait d'être franchi.


End file.
